Results of a shitty day
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Running from a forced engagement and a hurtful relationship, Naruto and Sasuke find what they've been secretely yearning for in each other. Life is not that easy however, and many a struggle must be overcome before they can reach their hopefully happy ending. Secrets, new bonds and growing up are part of that. Lemons, humor and drama. Yaoi, Narusasunaru.
1. A start of something?

Hello everybody! So this is supposed to become a pretty long story, not sure how long yet. We'll see:p

Extended summary: The story starts off pretty slowly focusing on them building up their relationship, then later on all the drama will start happening. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Hmm, they're probably a bit ooc in this. And there's smut. Yaoi smut of course:D And if you've read my other stories, you will notice that this one is a little more serious. Drama and all that shit you know:)

Also, this is Narusasunaru but it leans on the Narusasu side, just so you know...

Now: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one: The start of something?

'

"Well, you look like you've had a pretty shitty day."

Sasuke glanced up at the man that had just sat down beside him at the bar. Blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin and a bitter expression on his face.

"You don't look much better" he replied. The other man raised his glass in a mock salute and took a big gulp of the clear liquid.

"Can't say I do" he said with a small smile, which instantly made him look a lot better. "I've had a pretty shitty _month_ actually. And today just sucked ass, and not in the good way, if you know what I mean." The last sentence was accompanied by a raised eyebrow, and it made Sasuke want to laugh. But then he remembered how shitty his day had been. He scowled, and finished his own drink quickly.

"Then do you want to get out of here and do it the good way?" he asked, hoping the stranger would say yes. He needed a distraction. Angry sex seemed like a good one.

The blond man looked slightly surprised, as if he hadn't really meant to flirt. Then he suddenly grinned, showing off two rows of nice teeth. "Sure" he replied, and proceeded to chug down the remains of his drink. Then he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, something Sasuke couldn't help but frown at. Such lack of class. But the stranger just chuckled at him, seemingly in a much better mood now, and they both stood up to leave.

~Line breaker~

They went to Sasuke's place, because it was closer, and his partner for the night was appropriately impressed. Not that Sasuke wasted a lot of time on showing him around. What displayed itself on the bed wasn't so much sex as desperation to forget about their problems. They kissed ferociously, Sasuke forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, preparing him roughly with his fingers at the same time. There wasn't patience enough to do it properly within either of them. The blond growled and clawed at his back, urging him to hurry up. He demanded a condom from Sasuke and rolled it onto his raven partner. With a lustful smirk he pushed Sasuke onto his back and raised himself above him, then he pushed down hard and forced all of Sasuke inside in one go. He started riding him roughly and Sasuke helped, thrusting up hard every time the tan sexy body in front of him pushed down. It was sweaty, intense and crazy good. All they could think of was the other person's body moving against their own, until they finally came with strangled cries, shuddering from their release. But it was nowhere near enough. They started kissing again, and as Sasuke slipped out of the now abused hole he felt the other man smearing his own fingers in the cum he had just released onto Sasuke's chest. Not really thinking about what the blond was doing, Sasuke yelped in surprise when he felt two fingers pushing into him, spreading him painfully.

"My turn" he heard the blond whisper huskily into his ear, and he almost punched the other guy. Sasuke _never_ bottomed damn it! But then he accidentally remembered what had happened earlier that day, and realized that bottoming would be a pretty ironic thing to do and he smirked at the thought. Besides the fact that the pain would be a good distraction (although the blond was very skilled and it was already more pleasure than pain) this might be a good revenge. A bit petty, but that's how Sasuke felt right now. As his partner started to suck him off which felt _really_ good he decided to humor him and grinded down onto the now three fingers inside him. He also moaned like a slut, something he definitely never did. And it felt great to just let loose like this. The blond on top of him certainly seemed to like it. He had let go of Sasuke's now hard again cock and concentrated on the preparing of the raven's hole, having noticed how tight it was.

"Yeah that's it baby, you like that huh? What a sexy little cock slut you are. And so goddamn tight too!"

"Hnng, less talking and more fucking idiot!" Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth. He was enjoying this a lot more than he should, panting and squirming with every thrust of those fingers.

"Such a demanding bastard…" The blond grinned and swore some more at the sight of this sexy man underneath him. When he'd sat down at the bar he had expected to be dismissed, as a continuation of his lousy weeks. The guy was way out of his league after all, looking like a rich business man in comparison to his own faded jeans and orange sports jacket. However, naked they looked like a better match. And crazy sex with a model like bastard was exactly what he needed right now.

Sasuke felt the fingers leaving him and watched as the man in front of him lazily pulled on a condom. The guy really seemed to enjoy making him feel frustrated. He glared at him, only receiving a larger grin in response. But he seemed to at least get the point, because he lifted Sasuke's legs up and positioned himself.

"You ready?" the blond asked him with amusement mixed into the lust in his eyes, and Sasuke glared even harder.

"Oh get over yourself you fucking mor-aaah!" Sasuke bit his tongue as he threw his head back at the feeling of being penetrated so harshly. Fuck it hurt! But he refused to be weaker than the moron who hadn't seemed to have any problems with riding him after barely any preparation at all. Although he was probably used to it unlike Sasuke. Luckily the other man had paused, apparently in order to let the raven loosen up a bit.

"Shit shit shit you're fucking tight! You have to loosen up bastard, you're cutting my dick off!"

"You'd deserve it. Now stop exaggerating and move, I'm not some pathetic girl!"

"Jeez, you've got some issues" the blond replied looking a little worried and less drunk than before. But when Sasuke pinched his nipple just a tad too hard in retaliation he decided to just do as he'd been told. As he started thrusting Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to relax, it was getting easier as his prostate was struck repeatedly. At least the guy had some skill. Soon they were both back to moaning and swearing except it was now Sasuke's turn to demand harder and deeper thrusts. If anything this round was even more intense than the previous one. And it wouldn't be the last one.

~Line breaker~

When they woke up the next day they were both feeling pretty sore, especially Sasuke. The blond just had too much stamina, and when Sasuke was too exhausted to top he'd found himself bottoming a few too many times to be acceptable for his pride. Even if it had felt better and better as the night went on. This was definitely the craziest one night stand he'd ever had. Not that he'd had that many, courtesy of… right. The pre-bar memories of yesterday came crashing back, and he felt a sour taste in his mouth. Well, at least he was rid of her. He turned over and was met with large blue eyes. They looked way too bright for a hung over person to meet. So he closed his eyes and groaned.

"Something wrong?" a pleasant voice asked him, slightly raspy from sleep. He felt a hand tug some of his bangs playfully.

"Just remembering why yesterday was so shitty. Thanks for the sex though. Although, I now have a sore body to add to my misery." Sasuke smirked a little; he wasn't really upset about the soreness. He opened his eyes again and glared at the amused expression on the other's face. "You seem a bit too happy though" he said slightly accusingly.

"Well, the sex didn't exactly solve all my problems, but at least now I know I'm not _completely_ unattractive." The blond now had a more serious look on his face. Sasuke hadn't noticed before, but he had three whisker-like marks on each cheek. How fascinating.

"Why would you think that?" he asked, still looking at the marks, reaching a hand out to trace them. The other flicked his hand away.

"It's a long story. Not exactly something you tell a stranger." Sasuke pouted at this.

"Tell me about your shitty month" he demanded.

"Why?" the blond shot back.

"My therapist says it's good to vent" Sasuke replied with a shrug. The other snorted.

"Again, isn't that something you should do with your friends instead of a complete stranger?"

"Not really. They could use it against me." The blond raised his eyebrows at this.

"You'd rather talk to a complete stranger you know nothing about than your friends, because you think your friends might _use it against you_?" he said, disbelief evident in his voice.

"On the other hand, you know nothing about me either. You have no reason to use it against me. And my friends aren't exactly people I trust. Besides, no one would believe you if you told them what I said. They don't even believe _me_. Not even my brother cares; he just thinks it's good for business." Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh as he said this, settling down more comfortably on his side.

"Hmm…" the blond mused. He was curious now. The dark-haired man didn't really seem to have a serious problem, pampered as he most likely was, but still. It might be a fun one. "Alright, you've managed to make me curious. Why don't you vent on me like a good patient and then I might tell you in return."

"Deal" Sasuke replied. It would be nice to finally let it out. It was so unfair! "Okay, so when I was eighteen my father decided it would be a good idea for me to get engaged. Great business and all that. And since I didn't have any choice, I got engaged to a pink-haired nightmare that was also a _girl_, and my life has been complete misery since. The thing is, my father died just a couple of months after the engagement, but do you think that allowed me to break it off?" He looked at the blond beside him expectantly.

"No?" the blond listener guessed.

"Do you have any idea of how horrible it is to be forced together with someone you detest? She's everything I hate and a lot of things I didn't _know_ I hated until I met her. And then two days ago she FINALLY broke up with me. I wanted to scream of happiness! I went to bed laughing like a maniac, because she seemed to think it was my loss!"

"So what's the depressing part?" Naruto asked. He was a bit surprised after hearing about this problem. It was actually more serious than he'd thought, even if the man beside him seemed to take it less seriously.

"The depressing part was yesterday's morning paper" Sasuke replied in a put out voice. "The headline went 'Uchiha Sasuke dumped – fiancé surprisingly breaks off the happy engagement'. And the article was even worse! Just pure nonsense of how shocked and hurt I was, and how I was expected to crawl back to her in tears! As if I loved her or something! And then utter shit about how I had first lost my beloved father and how my mother and I are on bad terms, and now this. It was full of crap about how worried people were about me, as if they weren't dancing around the table singing about me finally being single and in need of comforting. They just want me for my looks and money anyway, just like Sakura. And _then_ there was a comment from my mother, about how she knew that Sakura and I were so close, and that she really hoped we'd get back together. I tore the paper to shreds and then I set fire to it!" Sasuke looked murderous, positively murderous. It was scary.

"So, you're upset about the way they pictured the whole break-up thing?" the blond asked hesitantly. Sasuke looked him in the eye.

"Actually" he said, a little calmer now, "I'm mostly upset about the way they pictured our relationship as something I enjoyed. Sakura is completely delusional. It didn't matter how many times I told her that I hated her, or how much she disgusted me. I never did anything together with her, in public or private, unless threatened by gun point. And she just couldn't understand the fact that I don't want her! In the five years as fiancés I've never so much as held her hand!" Sasuke looked frustrated, as if he just didn't know what to do. "I spent years acting like a complete asshole towards her and it just didn't work! You have no idea how many times I just wanted to cry and rip off my hair, or kill her. It was only the fact that my brother supported me and tried to convince our mother to break it off that kept me sane I think. He was the only one interested in how _I_ felt. And it's also really exhausting to be an asshole. And now everybody expect me to take her back."

"But when you don't, she'll get the point right? I mean, since she broke it off you're free from her! I don't really get it."

"Well, it's more the fact that I can't tell people the truth, because my brother called and said its good publicity. It pictures her as the bad guy. But I'm the bad guy damn it! And Uchihas don't get dumped!" Sasuke looked annoyed, and even more annoyed when his bed companion chuckled.

"Come on Sasuke, it'll blow over. And you can laugh at her when she comes to you offering to get back together, and watch her cry. I wish I could do that to _my_ ex" he finished rather bitterly. He didn't really want to think about it.

"Well, fuck Sakura and fuck my brother. I was supposed to go out and celebrate yesterday, but instead I felt really depressed because all these reporters called and wanted me to cry my heart out on the phone. And because of my brother I couldn't tell them how happy I was!" He frowned a little. "Come to think of it, my brother actually told me to lay low and stay home. Don't be surprised if tomorrow's newspaper tells of me taking a mysterious male blond home."

"Oh fuck off, you should have told me you were followed by paparazzi! Good for you I don't read the newspaper. It's just shit anyway. But I thought the morning paper would write about something more serious than that?"

"Hmm, but it might have an impact on the economy. Uchiha corps has a pretty big influence after all, and so does Sakura's father's company."

"Still sounds like they're just milking the drama out of the situation."

"So can you understand my irritation then?"

"Sure. But I still don't think it's that big of a deal. But then again, I'm just a lowly waiter at a Chinese restaurant. Don't really care about the business world." The blond sighed and pulled the comforter up until only his eyes could be seen. Sasuke's problem was worlds apart from his own. Even if it sucked.

Sasuke frowned and looked at him. Then he realized that he'd told the guy his name but didn't know his.

"So I think I deserve to know your name after this teary eyes story" he said half-jokingly.

"It's Naruto" the guy replied with a small smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Hn, well, I can't deny the pleasure." Naruto actually laughed at this, and turned to lie on his back instead staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, I've always thought that guys like you were pampered stuck-up bastards who only cared about making profit. But you're pretty cool."

"Stuck-up bastard is probably right, but not pampered. Unless you mean access to lots of money and getting most of the material things that I want. I'm also petty, selfish and I absolutely hate when people don't do as I say. And vain. Don't forget vain." Sasuke said all this with an ironic smile, also turning onto his back. "I envy you not rich people."

"I'm not really happier because I'm not rich, that's a stupid assumption. Honestly I could use a little more money, but yeah. At least I'm not forced into stuff like getting engaged for company profit."

"So what stuff is troubling you then my dear?"

"Very funny bastard. You know, I'm still not really sure about telling you. I don't really need the sympathy of a rich, vain guy like you."

"It has something to do with money and your looks then?"

"Not really my looks but… I was dumped too. Unhappily dumped I may add" Naruto said with a glance at Sasuke. The pale man looked at him innocently.

"Are you suggesting I've never been unhappily dumped?" he asked looking even more innocent. "Because you're absolutely right. Although, this is probably more because of the fact that I've only been in one relationship and hated it rather than me being a sexy bastard." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Now that we've established that are you going to listen seriously?" When Sasuke nodded he continued. "I guess I need to give you the background story. I'll make it quick, no comments okay?" When Sasuke nodded once more he sighed and sat up in the bed, the comforter falling down in his lap and revealing his muscled chest, leaning his head onto one hand.

"My parents died when I was born, I grew up with my godfather and godmother. Although my godmother left us suddenly when I was around ten, and my godfather was a perverted drunk more interested in drinking and writing porn than anything else. He made sure I was fed and went to school and things like that but, you know, it was still pretty lonely. And I blamed myself for granny leaving, although later I found out she'd gotten into some money lending trouble and left to keep us out of it. She went to prison for a couple of years while I believed she was off in some fun place without me. Anyway, that's beside the point. My godfather the pervert raised me as best he could seeing how ill-suited he was to take care of a kid, but he was really disappointed when I came out as gay. For someone who practically lives for boobs and shit like that it came as a hard blow. He kept asking himself what he'd done wrong. I got tired of it and moved out at eighteen."

Naruto took a small pause to breathe. Sasuke kept his word and didn't comment, even if he wanted to. "I was fine because I had great friends and it's not like the pervert hated me or anything, but then I met Kiba." He paused again, biting his lip. This seemed to be where the issue was.

"And everything was all fine and happy for two years, but then he went and left me for my best friend Hinata. Seriously, it's fine if he finds someone else to be happy with and I know she liked him even though she was the nice best friend and didn't do anything at first. Besides he was gay right? But they're totally flaunting themselves in my face, not even feeling at least _a little_ guilty for screwing me over like that. Apparently they'd been hooking up for months before the asshole broke up with me! And I thought Hinata was my best friend! So that sucked pretty bad. And the worst part is that I live together with Hinata and I work with Kiba, and it's been a month and I can't find anywhere else to live _or_ a new job."

Sasuke looked at him with a blank face. The blond didn't want sympathy so he wouldn't get it, but Sasuke really wanted to punch that guy in the face. He wasn't sure why though, he usually didn't care about stuff like that.

"And in the middle of it my godfather calls me and tells me how he got fired from his job because he spent too much time watching porn and too little time writing it, and apparently he needed money to pay some loans he'd given to Tsunade, that's my godmother, which she'd apparently gambled away. And he wanted me to lend him money from the inheritance I got from my parents that's supposed to be for college! I mean what the hell! So I told him to fuck off. But he calls me every fucking day, and now granny started calling too. They're adults, but they act like immature kids! And I'm just sick of it. I always help my friends when they're in a pinch, but right now everybody just seems too busy to help me." Naruto looked as if he wanted to say more, but he didn't. He also looked as if he wanted to cry, but he didn't do that either.

"And yesterday everything just went wrong; you know little things just adding up. My boss was a shit-head and one of my friends called to discuss how insanely good his relationship is going right now…"

"Hn, I know you said you didn't want any sympathy so I won't give it. How about we instead have breakfast and spend the rest of the day fucking?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, not really sure if venting had helped or not. But a day in bed with the sexy Uchiha seemed like an offer too good to refuse.

"Fine" he said. "It's not like I have anywhere more interesting to be anyway."

"Ouch, is that something to say to a guy offering you breakfast and sex?" Sasuke put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. Then he looked thoughtful for a second.

"You know, I didn't really tell you the whole story. But I think I need breakfast before that. Actually I might need something more in the lines of heavy amounts of alcohol to tell you the rest, but I'll try my best."

Naruto looked at him questioningly, as Sasuke rose from the bed and stretched. Damn that guy was hot! Really nice skin, pretty face, sexy hair cut and a perfectly muscled body… He could totally see why Sakura refused to give up. Sasuke noticed the stare, and frowned as he looked over his own body.

"I think I've spent too much time at the gym, I'm getting a little bulky."

"Are you kidding? You look awesome! If I had that body I'd spend my days in front of the mirror just drooling over myself." Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he had a screw loose somewhere.

"Nah" Sasuke replied with a grimace. "Uchihas are supposed to be a little more lean and graceful and aristocratic things like that." He started looking for something to wear, having been completely naked before. Naruto kind of wished he'd never find his clothes, but sadly he did. He also found something for his blond guest.

"Well, I think that's bullshit" Naruto said as he caught the sweat pants and t-shirt thrown at him, reluctantly leaving the warm bed to put them on. They smelled like Sasuke.

They made their way into the kitchen, Naruto taking a detour into the bathroom. Sasuke sure had a nice apartment. There was both a shower and a Jacuzzi in the bathroom! And the parts he'd seen yesterday night seemed to indicate that Sasuke was either interested in classy interior design or had hired a professional. Everything looked modern and expensive, the kitchen no less so when he entered it. Sasuke disappeared to the bathroom as well after telling him to help himself to whatever he could find. So Naruto proceeded to explore the room, or more importantly the fridge and cupboards. Disappointingly he could only find healthy stuff. Like _really_ healthy stuff. Sure, not everybody shared his conviction that ramen was great for breakfast, but the guy didn't even have Nutella! As Naruto stared sadly into a cupboard full of müsli and shit like that Sasuke came back, looking at him questioningly.

"Can't find anything you like?"

"I don't suppose you have any ramen hidden somewhere?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke didn't bother answering that.

"I can make you a smoothie?"

"Huh. Yeah I guess that'll have to do."

"So ungrateful, I should just throw you out but you're wearing my clothes."

"Or you could have foreseen my amazing entry into your life and stocked up on ramen" Naruto replied with a grin. Sasuke just shook his head and started on the smoothies.

When they'd almost finished eating, Naruto sat slumped in a kitchen chair and played with the straw Sasuke had dug out of cupboard for him, reason being that it would at least make it a little more fun to drink the smoothie. That was healthy. How horrible.

"Soo, are you going to tell me the rest of the story?" he asked Sasuke, gazing at him imploringly over the small kitchen table. Sasuke's furniture seemed to indicate he didn't invite friends over for dinner often. Sasuke just stared into his smoothie for a while, stirring it with a straw of his own that Naruto had forced him to use.

"Well, this is something only my brother knows of…" he started slowly. "Actually, I'm not sure he knows all the details, but knowing him he probably knows more than I want him to." He paused again, seemingly collecting his thoughts and furrowing his brows a little. Naruto looked at him attentively. This seemed like a more serious Sasuke, in contrast with the bastard upset over not being pictured as the bad guy, even though he'd clearly been the victim.

"So, you already know that my father died and I'm on bad terms with my mother. The reason is… Well I guess you could say that I never liked my father. He saw my brother and me more as investments for the future than anything else really. And my mother has always been more interested in herself, but I don't know why really. I have vague memories of her being completely different when I was a kid." Sasuke kept stirring his smoothie, sounding as if he was talking to himself.

"Anyway, when I turned eighteen, I thought that I could finally do as I wanted instead of having to listen to my father all the time. He trained us pretty mercilessly in anything he considered profitable and good for the future. I wasn't really allowed to have friends and stuff like that. So naïve as I was, the day I turned eighteen I went to my father's study to tell him I was gay. I barely had time to open my mouth before he told me of the engagement and what he expected of me. I completely freaked. I just, yelled at him how much I hated him, how he was ruining my life and all that, and how I'd rather hang myself than marry a girl. And he yelled right back, it was the only time I've ever seen him lose his cool. He said-" Sasuke paused to swallow.

"He said I was a disappointment to the family, and how ungrateful I was being to him. Asking if I'd rather be disowned and thrown out on the street. And I said I would." He looked to one side, lips in a thin line and the fingers gripping the black straw bending it in several different directions. Naruto felt as if he was entering a too private domain of Sasuke's life. But he didn't dare to interrupt.

"I didn't really have any choice though, but I retaliated as best could. Acting like shit towards Sakura and her family, staying out late at night partying, skipping school, failing tests on purpose. Mother started crying every time we ate dinner together. I didn't like it, but it was the only thing I felt like I could do. My brother told me to calm down and we'd find a way out of it, but they made me sign that goddamn contract in which I agreed that only Sakura and her family or my father could break it off. And then the asshole died." Now Sasuke looked as if he had trouble keeping a blank face. He bit his lip harshly.

"Umm, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Naruto offered. He knew what it was like to talk about things like that. But Sasuke shook his head as if to clear it and continued.

"The thing is, he died from a stress-induced heart attack. And my mother claimed that the stress was me."

Naruto stared at him for a long moment. That just seemed so… unfair. Just thinking about how Sasuke must have felt made his stomach twist painfully.

"Hrm, well, it's not like I was sad that he died but… you know…"

"Hey, I don't think it was your fault. It was just…" Naruto struggled to find words.

"It's fine Naruto. Seriously. You don't have to say anything, my brother already said it all. It's just the fact that he died like that in the middle of that huge fight we had, and I was stuck with a false-playing fiancé who tried to use my pain to her advantage and a mother that didn't give a shit about me. But I had my brother, so I pulled through. Well, sort of anyway. So you can imagine how it feels when I'm finally rid of Sakura and instead of being happy everybody makes me feel totally depressed again. Even my brother, who _knows_. He…" Sasuke looked ready to cry in that moment. Naruto reacted before he had time to think it through, rushing up from his chair and throwing his arms around Sasuke. It was the only thing he could do.

~Line breaker~

It took a while for Sasuke to calm down, but when he did he felt slightly embarrassed. He tried to wipe his tears as discreetly as he could and stood up and put their glasses in the sink. As he washed them he regained control over his body, but he couldn't help the vulnerable feeling in his chest. His therapist had been right though; venting felt good. He had a feeling his therapist would have preferred it if he vented in front of _him_ instead but… He could feel Naruto's concerned eyes following his movements, but it didn't bother him. He remembered his earlier offer to the blond, and turned around with a more determined look on his face.

"So, how about a bath?" he asked. Naruto nodded, and they both left the kitchen and headed for the bathroom. Sasuke turned the spotlights down low, and started filling the Jacuzzi with steaming water. He could really use some relaxation right about now. Naruto sat down on the edge of the Jacuzzi and dragged a hand through the shallow water.

"Well, this is a pretty sweet bath tub" he commented. The Jacuzzi was large enough for four people, and it just screamed expensive.

"Actually, there's a pretty nice story attached to it too" Sasuke said feeling slightly better now. "Sakura wanted me to buy a necklace for her, but it was hideous besides the fact that I'd never buy her anything that expensive. I'd never buy her _anything_ really. So I took the money she demanded of me and bought this little thing instead. I made sure the sums matched as evenly as possible. And then I sent her a picture of it once it was installed. She was furious."

"I can imagine" Naruto said with a snicker.

"Well, that's about the most fun I'd have together with her, not counting the times I made her cry in public." Sasuke smiled, but it was a bit forced. Naruto decided to change the subject.

"So how long have you lived here anyway?" he asked.

"Hmm, about four years?" I moved out as soon as I could when I had finished my studies."

Naruto frowned. That didn't really add up.

"Wait, you mean study studies or high school studies?"

"University. My father made me skip a lot of grades."

"Huh. Well you must be smart then" he observed. Sasuke smirked.

"What about you then. Have you done any 'study studies'?"

Naruto grimaced.

"Not really. Honestly I have no idea what to study! But I'm only twenty-one so I figure I have time."

"At least you get to choose for yourself" Sasuke said a bit wistfully.

The Jacuzzi was filled up by now, so he turned off the water and they both undressed and got in, sighing in pleasure. They just sat there for a minute opposite of each other, enjoying the heat. Then Sasuke started rummaging through a basket placed on one side of the tub, taking out some things and putting some back again. He held up a couple of small see-through colored balls, before dropping them into the water. He also poured some liquid from a small container, a pleasant smell carrying over to Naruto, making him relax even more.

"I've found that these actually help a lot when I want to relax. And it's cheap entertainment; buying different sorts and trying them out. It's like my 'how-to-forget-about-Sakura' hobby" he said jokingly.

He swirled the water around a little, spreading the bathing gel more evenly. Naruto sank down a little further into the water and closed his eyes.

"Mm, well you seem to know what you're talking about" he mumbled. He certainly felt a lot better now, and Sasuke seemed more relaxed as well. They just sat like that for maybe twenty minutes, but then Naruto had to break the silence. That's just how he was.

"Can we turn on the Jacuzzi?" he asked. He wouldn't mind a massage courtesy of water bursts.

"Actually, it's broken. Sorry." Naruto opened one eye to look at Sasuke in disbelief. Although, it changed more into lust at seeing the beautiful man so relaxed in front of him.

"Well that sucks. How about I give you a massage then?" he replied in a more sultry voice. Sasuke gave a half smirk and raised one eyebrow, eyes still closed.

"And what kind of massage would that be?"

"Well, I was thinking I could start with your feet and then maybe… move upwards." Naruto was now grinning widely, Sasuke matching it with a smirk. Sasuke then lifted one of his feet out of the water and wiggled his toes at the blond in front of him.

"My feet are all yours then" he said suggestively.

Naruto eased forward a little, grabbing Sasuke's foot with both hands. He started massaging the sole with his thumbs, pressing them upwards in a circular motion. Sasuke groaned contentedly.

"Did you know that every part of the foot is connected to a part of your body?" Naruto said as he continued working his magic.

"Is that so?" Sasuke purred. "So what part are you massaging right now then?"

"Heh, I honestly have no idea. But if I could make a guess…" He slowly dragged one hand further up Sasuke's leg, bending forwards just a little. Sasuke used his other foot to push him back again.

"Hey, I have two feet you know" he said, opening his eyes to give Naruto a mock glare. Naruto just looked at him innocently and took a hold of the foot that had just pushed him and started on that one instead. Sasuke leaned his head back again and gave another groan.

When Naruto had given appropriate attention to both of Sasuke's feet he dropped them into the water.

"Hey, turn around and I'll massage your back" he told Sasuke. The raven looked at him with bedroom eyes.

"Uhuh, and how would you like me?"

Naruto licked his lips. This guy was just too good at being seductive.

"You can just sit here in front of me. For now."

Sasuke crawled over and turned around, his back now facing Naruto, who spread his legs out on either side of the raven. He nudged Sasuke forwards a little, making him bend his legs and rest his head on his knees, his arms around his thighs. And then Naruto wreaked havoc on his body. The blond pinpointed the knots in his muscles with precision rivaling a laser cutter, kneading his back muscles until it felt as if he was made of jelly. Sasuke couldn't help the small moans escaping his lips, and sometimes when Naruto pressed extra hard on a sore spot he'd gasp and wince. But Naruto continued his onslaught, his large hands tracing invisible patterns all the way from Sasuke's neck to the dimples above his ass. Now and then he'd grip Sasuke's hips before sliding his hands up and down his sides, pressing small kisses against his neck and shoulders. It felt good. It felt more than good. Sasuke had never done anything like this before, and he wondered if maybe this was the kind of thing you did in a relationship.

"Mmn, this is better than sex" he mumbled, when Naruto once again placed kisses on his neck and also lower between his shoulder blades. So fucking good.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto breathed into his ear, his voice a sensual whisper. "Wanna bet on that?"

He kept kissing Sasuke, sucking lightly on the moist skin. He reached one hand around Sasuke's body and found his erection, caressing it slowly and making Sasuke groan again. The blond chuckled a little and massaged Sasuke's thighs instead, going lower until he was almost cupping those firm cheeks. He gave a small squeeze and soundlessly motioned for Sasuke to turn around again and straddle him. Sasuke complied, releasing the loose grip he had on his legs and relocating his arms so that they were now around Naruto's neck again. He slid forwards along Naruto's strong thighs until the tip of his cock brushed a hard stomach, Naruto stopping him with another squeeze on his hips.

Sasuke buried his nose in a tan neck, feeling steady puffs of breath against his own pale one. Naruto let his palms glide along the other's back, feeling the relaxed muscles shiver slightly. The water had now cooled down a little, but neither of them noticed. They were both feeling very hot at the moment, and Sasuke's heartbeat sped up when Naruto's hands went down again, massaging his butt. A feather light touch tracing his entrance made him squirm and accidentally brush their groins together. Naruto was just as hard as he was, and he groaned impatiently.

"Come on Naruto!"

Naruto let out a breath, pressing a finger against the hole he wanted to fill.

"We haven't even started and I feel as if I already won that bet" he mumbled with a small smile, pressing his lips against a moan in Sasuke's throat.

He slowly inserted the tip of one finger, moving it in and out, loving the way Sasuke pushed down on it trying to take it deeper. Sasuke decided he needed more action, and raised his head from Naruto's neck, taking a firm hold of blond hair and smashing their lips together. For a while, it was just lips on lips, both of them trying to push closer to the other. Then Naruto started moving his finger again, this time pushing in deep and making Sasuke grind back on it. Their cocks were now touching, sending sparks of pleasure whenever Sasuke moved, their breathing coming in harsh pants. The water splashed around them as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hip and started grinding harder, letting another finger join the one already inside Sasuke. When Naruto started spreading him Sasuke had to release Naruto's mouth and instead breathe hard against it, his eyes on half-mast looking into smoldering blue ones. Just like yesterday night it was really intense, but this time it felt a bit different. More… emotional. Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his lip to prevent an embarrassingly load moan as Naruto put a third finger in, preparing him thoroughly for what was to come.

"Don't hold back Sasuke" Naruto panted against him. "You're so sexy, and you feel so good. I want you to come undone for me; I want you to scream my name when I enter you and beg me to fuck you harder."

He had to stop talking when the raven in his arms threw his head back to moan loudly as a finger pressed hard against his prostate. It was definitely one of the most erotic things Naruto had ever seen. The Uchiha's body was glistening with water and sweat, the subdued light making it look even hotter. Naruto swore and stopped his grinding, but he kept jabbing Sasuke's prostate with his fingers, the pale man now continuing movement by himself. A tan hand reached for the small bottle of oil that Sasuke had used before, and he hurriedly opened the cap and poured some into his hand. He then reached into the water and found his length, achingly hard, smearing the oil as best he could onto it.

Sasuke leaned forwards again and they kissed, this time much more sloppily and with lots of tongue. Then Sasuke raised himself up and Naruto guided him further up his lap, until his tip was pressed against Sasuke, forcing him to open up even more. He slowly lowered Sasuke onto himself, enjoying the feeling of being enveloped like that, their mouths now merely pressed together as they looked into each other's eyes. As he felt the full length of Naruto inside him, Sasuke sighed and pressed their foreheads together as well. He didn't mind letting Naruto win that bet. Hell he didn't mind bottoming anymore! And as Naruto started to move inside him, he thought that he wouldn't mind doing this again either.

* * *

So, what do you think?! I'm fairly sure how this story will end up but if you have any interesting ideas let me know. And I know the lemons are pretty short, because I thought I'd focus more on the story... Well there'll be more story in the next chapters! Review and I shall write faster... If you like it that is:p


	2. Dinner with dessert

Chapter 2! I was going to update sooner but then stuff happened:p Anyway this chapter is less drama and more fun. The drama will come later. ProbablyXD At least I've pretty much come up with a story line:) And a very big thank you to everybody who reviewed! I'll try my best to make a great story for you!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dinner with dessert

'

When Naruto came back into the living room he found Sasuke lying on the couch, flipping through channels on the monster that he called a TV. After their bath Naruto had made the mistake of checking his phone, and had felt obliged to respond to his missed calls. Sasuke had felt obliged to point out how stupid checking the phone was, something _he_ definitely wasn't going to do until Monday. As punishment for that comment Naruto walked over to the couch and promptly lay down on top of the pale man, now only wearing sweat pants. He made himself comfortable and snuggled into Sasuke's neck, smelling the shampoo they'd used after their activities.

"Move over, I can't breathe like this" Sasuke complained and tried to shove him off by raising a shoulder.

"Sucks to be you then, I'm perfectly comfortable" Naruto returned, and stole the remote.

Now with a free hand Sasuke pushed the blond so that he was only half on top of him and instead lying between the couch and himself, one arm slung over Sasuke's chest. Much better.

"There's nothing good on TV."

"Well what did you expect, it's a Saturday at four. I was waiting for you to come back so we could pick a movie instead."

"U-huh, so what have you got?"

Sasuke stole the remote back and then used another one to turn on the external hard drive where he kept all his movies. He didn't believe in DVDs.

"Sasuke, downloading is for the poor people like me, not rich bastards like you" Naruto commented when the screen started displaying different titles as Sasuke scrolled down.

"Hn. That's what _you_ think. _I _think that DVDs take up too much space."

Naruto pouted and flicked his arm. "Just admit you're a cheap lazy asshole" he said. "And didn't you say that _we_ were going to pick a movie?"

"I did, and we're picking Star Wars." He pressed the 'OK' button and the classic yellow text started rolling on the screen. They watched in silence for a couple of seconds.

"You chose the third one?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"We did."

"Always such a smart ass. So did you pick it because you like how Anakin turns evil and mad with revenge at the end and betrays all those people or because you think he's hot?"

"Because it's good. Now shut up and watch." Sasuke put the remote on Naruto's back and then proceeded to snuggle him closer to himself, putting his strong arms around him. Naruto didn't really mind, Sasuke was warm and comfy. They watched in silence for a while and Naruto felt his eyelids begin to droop; soon he was fast asleep. Sasuke didn't bother waking him up. It was his loss if he missed out on the action.

~Line breaker~

Naruto woke up later to the sound of Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice. He didn't need to open his eyes, he knew this scene. It was epic after all. But it was also at the end, so he must have slept more than an hour. He squirmed a little and nuzzled Sasuke's neck, wondering why the hell he'd woken up in the middle of such a nice dream about ramen.

"I took the liberty of ordering some take-out dinner for us" Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

Naruto just grunted and opted to watch the dramatic ending after all. A while later after they'd watched a good part of the credits the door bell rang, and Sasuke nudged Naruto in the ribs.

"Go open" he said in a commanding tone.

"Like hell I'm opening, it's your door."

"I'm feeding you."

"Not good enough."

"I also let you fuck me without a condom, and do I need to remind you that you also came inside me?"

So Sasuke still sounded a bit pissed about that. Big deal.

"Still not good enough."

"I ordered ramen."

Naruto shot up and almost ran to the door. Finally some real food! Ramen was just the thing needed to make this an awesome day. He ignored Sasuke's evil chuckles as he turned the corner and into the hallway, maneuvering expertly past the two scattered pairs of shoes they'd discarded last night. He couldn't help smiling as he reached the door and tried to pull it open. When he'd unlocked it and opened his smile instantly fell. Well fuck. Why the hell – oh, right. It wasn't weird at all. The only place selling ramen in the vicinity was the place he worked at, and that was only because he'd nagged the owner for a year. And he knew the schedule for the workers. It was Kiba's delivery night. Again, fuck. The brown-haired guy in front of him sporting two red triangular tattoos down his cheeks seemed to think pretty much the same thing. He looked a lot more confused though.

"What the hell are _you _doing _here_?!" Kiba all but shouted.

Naruto scrunched his nose in annoyance.

"Well, I _was_ having a good time but you kind of ruined that" he replied.

"_You're _the blond that Uchiha Sasuke brought home?" It sounded both accusing and disbelieving.

"What's it to you?" Naruto snapped back. Kiba was the last person he wanted to see right now. Said last person stared at him for a second, before settling his face into a poisonous glare.

"Whatever. Are you going to pay or what?"

Naruto glared back for a moment, then he turned his head towards the living room and yelled:

"Hey bastard, I don't have any cash!"

"There's some in the top drawer idiot" was the nice reply.

"Can't find it" Naruto called back in a sing-song voice. He'd get that bastard up from the couch; it would be totally unfair if only Naruto had to endure the horrible presence of his ex. He could hear Sasuke grumbling something and getting off the couch, shuffling his feet on his way towards the door.

"You're lucky your ass is so pretty" he said grumpily as he reached them, headed towards the small bureau containing the hard-found money.

"Don't forget how pretty my dick is" Naruto grinned. He felt instantly better with Sasuke there.

"Well someone's full of themselves" Sasuke drawled, focusing his attention on Naruto instead. "Maybe I should fill you up with something else" he said seductively, leaning close.

"Why, too sore to take it anymore?" Naruto taunted and was rewarded with an angry glare. Yup still sore.

"Hrrm" came from the open doorway. Naruto turned back towards it.

"Oh sorry Kiba, I completely forgot about you" he said with a sickly sweet smile. Sasuke also looked at the man there holding a bag with their food.

"Kiba?" he asked with knitted brows. "As in Kiba your ex?"

Naruto nodded. Kiba just stared at them trying to control his facial expression but failing, looking as if he couldn't decide whether he should be mad, jealous or turned on from seeing the Uchiha wearing only those low-riding sweat pants. Sasuke looked back and forth between them with a thoughtful expression, as if he had trouble accepting that this guy really was Naruto's ex.

"You mean you actually dated this ugly guy for two years?" he asked, settling his gaze on Naruto. He was prettier.

"Hey watch it! I'm a lot more fun than that boring ass over there!" Kiba exclaimed. Sasuke ignored him.

"You know, it's probably a good thing that he dumped you then. Now you can find someone better. Someone that's less of a… cheating ugly moron." Sasuke glanced over at the moron in question, satisfied with the shocked look he'd inspired. Although, Naruto looked pretty shocked too.

"Hn" Sasuke continued and moved away from Naruto and closer to Kiba, holding out the money in his hand. "Here's the money. Why don't you keep the change and use it to buy more brain cells. Or perhaps alcohol when you realize the stupid mistake of letting Naruto go. He's a great guy." Then he stepped back and slammed the door in Kiba's face.

"Well, I don't know about you but _I_ certainly feel better now" Sasuke then said with a pleased smirk as he turned back to Naruto again.

Naruto looked as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out, his mouth closing and opening like a fish. Giving up talking he snapped his mouth shut and smiled a part disbelieving, part amused smile, shaking his head slowly. He walked over to the door, opened it and proceeded to take their bag of food from the still shocked Kiba, and then slammed the door shut again.

"Hn" Sasuke said again.

"Tomorrow's going to be a fun day at work" Naruto mused as he walked back into the apartment, Sasuke following close behind. "But you didn't really have to do that."

"I did" Sasuke disagreed, taking out glasses from a cupboard as they entered the kitchen. "He annoyed me, besides he's hit on me before when he's delivered food. People like that make me want to puke." He filled their glasses with water and then sat down at the table where Naruto had already taken out the food and chopsticks.

"Yeah, he's an ass. Thanks then."

"Oh, I'm sure you could think of a better way of thanking me" Sasuke said, wiggling his eyebrows and making Naruto laugh.

"Probably. What did you have in mind?" he replied, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously much back at Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted and ate one of the spring rolls he'd ordered. "I was thinking you could be dessert."

"Mm, but I thought you were too sore" the blond said playfully. Sasuke gave him a flat stare.

"What?"

But Sasuke just kept staring, pursing his lips as if to accentuate how insulted he was.

"I said what?!" Naruto accompanied this with an exasperated look.

"If _you're_ dessert, it doesn't matter how 'sore' I am" Sasuke finally said in a put out voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes and gave Sasuke a dead pan look. "Jeez bastard, can't take a joke or what?"

"Hn, you're the bastard" the raven muttered.

"No" Naruto said with a smirk, "I'm dessert apparently." He widened his smirk to a full grin. Sasuke couldn't help quirking the corners of his lips. Just a little.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes, both of them hungrier than they'd realized. Naruto would keep sending Sasuke looks in between bites, which the bastard didn't notice, being too immersed in eating. Eventually he couldn't keep his question inside any longer.

"I don't get why bottoming is such a touchy subject for you" he said. "I mean, you're awesome at both!"

Sasuke stiffened. He slowly looked up at Naruto questioning face, and then looked back at his food and continued eating.

"Hellooo? At least answer the question!"

Sasuke finished the last bite and then wiped his mouth. Not with his sleeve mind you.

"I don't really bottom" he offered as an explanation. Naruto didn't seem to think it was enough.

"Huh?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

"You heard me. I don't bottom and it's annoying that you're making me."

Naruto kept looking confused for a second, and then a smile slowly formed, turning into an impish grin. "You don't bottom huh?" he asked. Sasuke glared at him. "But you're so pretty when you bottom." Sasuke's glare could have frozen the core of the earth. Naruto kept a straight face for all of five seconds and then he burst into laughter.

"It's not funny."

Naruto started laughing even harder. It got to the point where tears threatened to start pouring from his eyes. Sasuke was not amused. But he wasn't really angry either. So he just sat there and glared, trying to maintain some sort of dignity in front of the blond who was now bent over the table clutching his stomach. After a while he straightened up again, wiping some tears and still chuckling a little.

"Sorry man, I couldn't help it" he said, trying to ease Sasuke's glare a little. It didn't work.

"Sure" was the cold response.

"Umm…" was all Naruto's brain could come up with. "You know, I don't really bottom either" he offered after having been quiet for a while. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at hearing that.

"It's true! Kiba was totally the bottom of that relationship!" Naruto gave him an earnest look. "So we're kind of in the same position here. Pun not intended."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and viewed Naruto contemplatively. So they were both top huh? No wonder Naruto had been so skilled and persuasive.

"Hmm" he said. "Doesn't matter. I'm topping next time anyway."

"But only the first round."

They stared at each other for a minute. Sasuke with a put out glare and Naruto with an amused one, trying to make fun of the raven.

"Don't pout baby, you know you like it" Naruto said suggestively when they'd glared long enough.

"I do not pout and I definitely do not like it" Sasuke said in a haughty voice. But he didn't look that serious. It was just impossible to stay mad at Naruto. How the hell did he do that?

"Yeah yeah bastard, you keep saying that. Your body will betray you later anyway." Naruto's grin had now reached epic proportions. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Again, you're _really_ lucky that your ass is pretty" he said and stood up to put away the remains of their dinner. "Let's fuck and we'll see who's better at topping." He sent a challenging look in Naruto's direction.

"Is that a challenge bastard? 'Cause you might just regret those words."

They both smirked at each other. Oh this would be an interesting night indeed.

~Line breaker~

Ten minutes later they were standing in the bathroom brushing their teeth, Naruto using a spare one Sasuke had dug out from his over-loaded cupboards earlier that day. The guy was too obviously gay.

"Why are we doing this again?" Naruto asked in a slightly muffled voice.

"I already told you! I don't feel like going back here afterwards and I hate going to sleep without brushing my teeth. I already did it yesterday and it was horrible."

"But it's not sexy at all!" Naruto complained. "We had an awesome mood back in the kitchen and you just ignore it to brush your teeth!"

"You're just sad the taste of ramen is going away."

"So what it's an awesome taste. But seriously, you've got some issues."

"You didn't notice 'til now?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah because that's very sexy."

Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm. Despite the argument they were having he felt elated. Doing this was just so completely different from anything he'd ever done before that he felt light-headed all of a sudden. Spending a day just enjoying each other's company, brushing teeth before going to bed together. And it all just felt so natural.

"Hey Naruto" he said. Naruto looked at him questioningly, having too much tooth paste in his mouth to answer. He looked cute, in a funny stupid way. "All those things I said to Kiba? Definitely true."

He kept brushing his teeth, and in the mirror he could see Naruto staring at him with an open mouth that he hurriedly closed when tooth paste started escaping it. The blond then bent over the sink and spit it out, coming back up to stare at Sasuke again.

"Dude, you have to stop saying things like that. Seriously, like, just stop it."

Sasuke just shrugged and kept brushing.

"If you don't…" Naruto hesitated.

"If I don't what?"

Naruto sighed. "Just don't get my hopes up" he said, opting to rinse his mouth instead of looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked confused, why wouldn't Naruto be happy about hearing that? He rinsed as well and washed his face. When he opened his eyes again, Naruto was sitting on the toilet lid waiting for him.

"You finished or should I just go wait in bed?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you went to bed and then greeted me naked in a sexy pose."

"Or, you could just come with me and undress me yourself."

"Hn, I guess I could do that."

The mood was back and Sasuke lifted Naruto up by cradling his head in his hands and directing it towards his own, their lips touching in a lingering kiss. As Sasuke released Naruto, he turned him around and forced him to walk backwards, smirking the whole way to bed. Naruto let him do what he wanted, it _was_ his turn to bottom after all, and if Sasuke felt like Naruto belittled his skills he might not agree on a second round. The Uchiha seemed pretty high maintenance in bed. Although as Sasuke pushed him down onto the soft mattress and roughly pulled off his t-shirt and pants, he thought that high maintenance wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Sasuke made the now naked blond move further up on the bed and then bent down to lick and bite a nipple, causing Naruto to groan in anticipation. Sasuke's hands were all over him, finding his sensitive spots with ease and caressing them with the deliberation of someone wanting to prove their skills at topping. Not that Naruto doubted him or anything. Sasuke moved over to the other nipple, sucking hard on it and slowly dragging his fingers along the inside of tanned thighs. He noted with satisfaction that the other was already hard, and teasingly rubbed Naruto's tip. Naruto moaned and thrust his hips up. Damn, Sasuke wasn't exactly going easy on him. He'd never felt so desperate to have a cock inside him as he felt right now. And he was supposed to be a top damn it!

"Shit Sasuke you're so fucking good at this" he groaned. Flattery would probably get him fucked faster.

"That's right" Sasuke purred and started stroking him. "I'm fucking good, and I'm going to fuck you very, very hard."

He leaned over Naruto's body until he was close to his neck, supporting himself on his free arm. He started to lick and suck just below Naruto's ear, determined to leave lots of marks for Kiba to see tomorrow. Naruto threw his arms around his back and pulled him closer, moaning and shuddering whenever Sasuke found an extra sensitive spot. He managed to grind Sasuke's lower half against his own, relishing in the feeling of the hard length through those sweat pants he still wore, even if they were now hanging dangerously low from the friction.

"Mm, you're so eager" Sasuke said in that seductive bedroom voice of his, letting go of Naruto's hardness and instead grabbing his ass, helping with the grinding. "I thought you said you were a top."

"Ha! Says the guy that, mnn, begged to be fucked in the Jacuzzi." Sasuke was now biting and sucking his collar bone, sending pleasant sparks of arousal down between Naruto's legs.

"You made the begging part up in your fantasies" Sasuke shot back, moving lower again and stopping when he reached hip bones instead.

"Aah, but they're such good fantasies" Naruto grinned, but his grin quickly turned into a moan when Sasuke spread his legs wide and sucked on the inside of his thigh, gripping both of them hard with his hands. He then continued inwards, licking Naruto's balls first and then his cock, pausing at the top to suck on it like an extra tasty lollipop.

"Fuck! Hurry up and prep me or I'm gonna come" Naruto moaned, fisting Sasuke's hair with both hands.

The dark-haired man winced a little and sat up before reaching over to the bedside table where the lube was. Naruto's hands reluctantly released the dark hair and instead snuck one of them over to his shaft and started to pump it slowly.

"It's gonna be hard to fuck me if you keep the pants on" he observed as Sasuke went back to a sitting position, lube in hand.

"Just get on your hands and knees" Sasuke smirked and slapped him lightly on a thigh.

Pouting Naruto turned over, not liking this submissive position at all. Sasuke licked the underside of his left thigh up to a perfectly round cheek and then bit down on it, coating his fingers at the same time.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll make a bottom of you yet" he said in a mock reassuring voice and thrust two fingers in without warning, making the blond underneath him gasp.

"Bastard! As if!" But he couldn't really say more since Sasuke started pushing against his prostate mercilessly, forcing him to throw his head down into a pillow and bite his hand to keep from moaning too much. He wouldn't give the jerk the satisfaction.

Sasuke kept scissoring Naruto's hole, watching with satisfaction how hard he tried to contain his pleasure. He pushed in a third finger making Naruto grunt, and felt himself straining inside his not loose enough pants. With his other hand he caressed the tan sweaty body in front of him, liking the smoothness of the skin and the feel of hard muscle. It really had been too long since the last time he had sex before meeting Naruto. Deeming his panting partner ready he pushed down the fabric covering his hard-on and smeared lube on it. Naruto had fucked him without a condom, now it was his turn to have cum dripping out of his ass. He gripped Naruto's hips tightly and positioned himself.

"Come on bastard, don't make me wait!"

Naruto accentuated his words by pushing his ass back against Sasuke, who let him grind against his cock. Fuck yeah that was good. Then he took a hold of his aching erection and guided it inside Naruto's opening, doing it slow and teasing, thrusting shallowly and making Naruto desperately try to take him deeper.

"I'll make you regret this later" Naruto threatened hotly as yet another attempt at taking all of Sasuke inside was thwarted.

"Somehow I doubt that, you don't have the patience." But despite his words Sasuke decided to finally push inside the whole way, stopping there and groaning at the feeling. He leaned his head on Naruto's sweaty back, feeling his own sweat run down his forehead and mingle with Naruto's.

"What happened to 'I'm going to fuck you hard'" Naruto groaned, his arms struggling to keep his weight up.

Sasuke smiled, still pressed against Naruto. He then leaned back up and pulled out almost the whole way before thrusting in hard, making sure to hit that spot. Encouraged by swear words and moans he kept thrusting in hard after pulling out slowly, pushing Naruto towards the edge faster than he would have liked if he hadn't been so caught up in pleasure. For some time the only sounds that could be heard were moans and swearing from Naruto and the occasional grunt from Sasuke mixed with that of two bodies moving against each other. Then, as Sasuke tried a new angle and managed to reach deeper, Naruto's moans grew noticeably louder and he started to tremble and clench slightly, silently urging Sasuke to go faster. The raven abandoned his slow rhythm and bent over Naruto's back, holding him in his arms and groaning against his neck as he pushed inside again and again. With a loud gasp Naruto threw his head back and came, clenching around Sasuke's still hard length and shuddering as his now extra sensitive prostate was hit. Sasuke kept it up for maybe a minute longer before he too came inside that hot passage, letting Naruto milk him for all he was worth. When he pulled out Naruto sank down on the bed and groaned into a pillow, making Sasuke smirk.

"So" he said, still panting a little.

"Shut up" Naruto growled. "Give me a minute and I'll wipe that smirk off your bastard face."

Sasuke sank down as well and chuckled quietly, not minding when Naruto scooted closer and nuzzled into his side. "Sure" he said. "Anytime."

Two minutes later Naruto was snoring.

* * *

I feel like it's impossible to write a completely serious story, so I hope you like it anyway. But every story needs a sweet interlude right:) So what do you think should happen now? :3


	3. Back to reality

So, here's chapter three! And sorry, no lemon in this. It was supposed to be but then it became such a long chapter so I decided to split it up. Anyway I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter three: Back to reality

'

Naruto wasn't exactly easy to wake up. First of all it had been close to impossible to get out of his grasp in order to answer the door, and now he refused to respond to Sasuke's attempts to get his attention. At least his snoring hadn't been too loud to let Sasuke sleep through the night. As he contemplated different methods he might be able to use Naruto rolled over to the other side of the king sized bed and drew the comforter over his head. Sasuke crossed his arms and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. He'd already tried shaking him, shouting and turning on the alarm, and now ten minutes later his patience was wearing thin. The Uchiha wasn't exactly a morning person. He was just about to try battling Naruto for the comforter (he didn't dare cover his mouth and nose, he'd probably just die instead of waking up because of need for air) as he thought of something. Smirking he leaned close to the blond's ear and said:

"Your ramen is ready."

As if on cue Naruto sat up and looked around himself confused, before he groaned and lay back down again.

"Bastard, just ten more minutes" he mumbled and tried to snuggle back into the sheets.

"Like hell you're getting ten more minutes!" Sasuke growled and pulled off the comforter, revealing a naked and glaring Naruto.

"Ah! What the fuck! Give that back!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke, managing to throw them both down onto the cold floor. They both winced; Sasuke having landed on his ass and Naruto hitting his nose on Sasuke's chest.

"Look what you did idiot! Why can't you just wake up like normal people?"

"Why are you making me wake up in the first place? Wait! I'm not late for work am I?!" Naruto looked around wildly trying to find out what time it was.

"How the hell would _I_ know, you never told me when you start" Sasuke said while rubbing his ass and pushing Naruto off himself. Naruto got off reluctantly and glared at him again.

"So why _are_ you waking me up then?" he asked, getting up to sit on the bed instead. He looked at Sasuke who still sat on the floor, only now noticing he was dressed. That made him pout in disappointment. Sasuke should always be naked dammit!

"Because I have to get to work too, my lovely brother banged on the door 'til I complied." Sasuke seemed very annoyed by this. He stood up and brushed his dress pants off, turning around to walk out the door. "If you want breakfast I suggest you hurry up and get dressed, I have to leave in fifteen minutes." He glanced back at the blond still on the bed. "I'll drive you home first though."

Naruto watched as Sasuke went out of the room, and then noticed the alarm clock beside the bed. It was only eight fifteen he noted sullenly. He didn't start working until eleven. He suddenly remembered last night, and shot up to run after his host.

"Hey wait, bastard!" Sasuke looked up at hearing this, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's still undressed state. "You can't just dismiss me like that! I still have to top to settle that bet!"

Naruto had stopped in the doorway, hands to his sides and a demanding look in his eyes. Like hell Sasuke was getting away with making him pass out like that! The raven smirked and turned his back on the fuming blond, starting to prepare breakfast.

"Well, unfortunately I don't have time for sex right now" he said calmly.

"Aargh you bastard! I _will_ fuck you damn it!"

Sasuke turned around and sent a sharp look at Naruto. Naruto looked right back in a silent staring contest. Finally Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes, leaning back against the counter.

"You're so impossibly impatient Naruto" he then said. "I said I don't have time _right now_. Doesn't mean you won't get to fuck me." He turned back again and continued peeling the banana he was currently working on so he could put it in Naruto's smoothie. Despite the complaints he'd actually seemed to like it yesterday.

Naruto was standing gaping in disbelief at Sasuke. Was he trying to say that they could meet again? Because damn Naruto would love to meet Sasuke again. Especially if he got to top next time. He swallowed hesitantly, not really knowing how to respond. He hadn't really expected Sasuke to treat this as more than a onetime thing; he'd thought that after he'd gone to work he'd never see Sasuke again.

"Umm…" he said.

"Instead of making unintelligible noises you could tell me when you get off work" Sasuke suggested.

"What really?" Naruto probably sounded a bit too surprised, because Sasuke turned around again and looked at him uncertainly.

"I mean, if you're not busy and stuff. I do owe you another round after all. Even if it's your own fault for falling asleep." Sasuke said the last part with a smirk.

"Hey! It's not like I could help it you know! I haven't been sleeping enough lately and I was comfy." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms as he said this.

"More like I fucked your brains out and you passed out from too much pleasure."

"Oh wipe that smug face off, we'll see who passes out from too much pleasure tonight!" Naruto replied hotly.

"Right. Now go get dressed you exhibitionist."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Am I turning you on?" He looked at Sasuke innocently, who ignored him.

"Naked people don't get breakfast" was the short reply. Naruto smiled smugly to himself. He was totally turning the bastard on. Then he grimaced as he noticed the dried cum and marks on his body, and decided to go take a quick shower before getting dressed. This was why he hated going to sleep right after sex.

Sasuke heard Naruto leave muttering something about a shower, and sighed in relief. The moron was definitely turning him on, especially covered in so much evidence, and Sasuke didn't want to imagine his brother's reaction if he showed up late. Especially for a reason like that.

~Line breaker~

25 minutes later they were parked outside Naruto's apartment, a low boring grey building in a less popular part of town. Sasuke stared at Naruto, who stared up at his window. He then glanced back at Sasuke without turning his head, and bit his lip. What the hell was he supposed to say now? 'See you after work?' Too casual. But anything else would just feel like too much. Usually Naruto was a spontaneous person who never thought before speaking, but somehow Sasuke made him feel as if everything he said was important. A very nice and very pressuring feeling. He turned his head fully, and for a minute they just stared at each other.

"You know, the morning after is supposed to be awkward isn't it?" Sasuke broke the silence with.

Naruto grinned. "Of course!"

"I'm actually too concerned about going to work today to feel awkward, so I hope you forgive me for not squirming appropriately."

"Hmm…" Naruto pretended to think Sasuke's request over. "Honestly, once you started talking again my awkwardness totally disappeared so I guess I have no choice but to forgive you."

Sasuke gave a small smile to match Naruto's impossibly wide one. Once again they just stared at each other for a minute. Naruto realized he had absolutely no desire to get out of the car. He'd have to face reality, and that wasn't so tempting right now. His grin faded.

"I really need to get out now don't I?" he asked with a resigned sigh.

"Well, I suppose you could stay in the car all day but I don't recommend it. And I should get going." Sasuke looked as reluctant as Naruto felt. He probably had a worse day ahead of him. At least Naruto could gloat about getting laid with a famous guy, Sasuke was more likely in trouble for it.

"I hope you're not in too much trouble because of me" he said, frowning. Sasuke snorted.

"If I am it's not your fault. An Uchiha is never in trouble unless they initiated it themselves." Sasuke smirked haughtily. "Besides, you'll make it up to me tonight."

Naruto smirked right back. Then, on an impulse, he unbuckled his seat belt and crawled over to Sasuke and kissed him. It wasn't arousing or seducing, just a nice and slow lips on smiling lips.

"Just for luck" he said as he leaned back again, hesitating a second before opening the door and exiting the car. "Call me if you're late."

"Sure" Sasuke said, and watched as Naruto closed the door and turned around to walk to his apartment. He still had a small tingling on his lips, and for the first time in his life he actually wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Then he turned on the engine and backed out of the drive-way, forcing himself not to glance back at the blond. But he couldn't help feeling that fast-forwarding today until five o'clock would have been pretty nice.

~Line breaker~

As he stood in the elevator moving up towards his brother's floor in the impressive Uchiha Corps head quarters, he thanked himself for forcing the architect to put an exclusive elevator starting from the garage and only stopping in the lobby and at his and his brother's floors into the building plan. It was only he, his brother and their secretaries that were able to use it, and a day like this Sasuke was especially happy that he didn't have to face any of the employees. He'd made light of his troubles in front of Naruto in the car, but the truth was that he was in some deep shit. Probably. If he was lucky he'd get away with a forced lay low-vacation and no pay for a couple of months. If he wasn't…

His brother took the business their father had left them very seriously, much more so than Sasuke did. And Itachi called him to his office at least once a week to tell Sasuke he should stop being childish and do his job with pride, not just out of necessity. Something Sasuke had found to be more and more difficult every day. He did the job excellently though, he _was_ an Uchiha genius after all, but he lacked in the important departments. Such as pride, enthusiasm and social skills. He was a terrible boss and he didn't pretend to be anything else. Why his brother found it necessary to mix him with other people he couldn't understand; he'd be much happier if he could just sit in his office all day and do paper work, even if it was dead boring paper work. Every employee who had ever worked with him would probably be happier too. He hated his job and he hated being in charge of other people. The only reason people worked for him was because he was lenient with company money and gave good raises. Just to piss his brother off of course.

The elevator gave a loud 'ping' and the doors opened up to a long corridor with off-white walls and a pleasant cream-colored carpet on the floor. The only down side to the elevator was that you had to walk through the whole corridor to get to the main parts. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, falling into the well-practiced Uchiha posture and schooling his features into that blank professional look. He ran a hand through his hair and winced. He hadn't had time to groom it properly and it was much messier than it should be. Not to mention Naruto had messed it up a little extra during that kiss. He should have checked it in the elevator's mirror, but he'd been too occupied with his thoughts. Remembering that he was in so much trouble that messy hair probably wouldn't be noticed, he let it go and started walking briskly forwards.

~Line breaker~

Itachi looked up as someone knocked on his door, and then his secretary peeked inside.

"Your brother is here to see you Mr. Uchiha" he said, looking like the epitome of calm. The guy was decent at best, but the oldest Uchiha had hired him because he was the only one not frightened by the Uchihas' stern and demanding business attitude. He was especially good at handling the younger Uchiha. Not that anybody could actually 'handle' Sasuke, but at least he didn't break down crying whenever Sasuke took his anger with Itachi out on him. Sasuke seemed to like scaring off his secretaries. Sasuke's own secretary was worthless at best and had only survived so far because she followed his orders to the letter; she'd most likely kill for him if asked. Itachi shuddered at the thought.

"Let him in" he told the thin man in the doorway, and leaned back in his seat to gather his thoughts. He needed to be in perfect control of himself so that he didn't accidentally set Sasuke off. He loved his little brother, but he was even worse now than he'd been at eighteen. At least then threats worked on him.

Sasuke entered, looking the perfect calm and serious Uchiha, but Itachi could easily see through it. Sasuke's jaw was clenched, and his eyes were clearly showing how annoyed he was. He would have to proceed carefully.

"Good morning little brother" he started with.

"For you maybe" Sasuke answered, in that tone that sounded so pleasant but gave you shivers. And not the good kind of shivers. If Sasuke had been evil he'd have been damn good at it.

"So, you don't have to worry about being forced together with Sakura again."

"Hn."

"Her family isn't very happy though."

"Hn."

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke stared at him for a while. So his brother wanted to play nice and caring huh?

"I was fine until you forced me back here, having to throw out my company and missing out on some good sex."

Itachi sighed. Careful wouldn't get him anywhere it seemed.

"Yes, I read about the blonde you brought home" he said and gestured towards a large pile of magazines on the right side of his desk. Sasuke stared at it with poorly contained loathing.

"You could have just laid low you know, I told you-"

"I don't care what you told me" Sasuke interrupted. "The guy was hot and I needed a distraction."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. The magazines hadn't mentioned the blond being a guy. Perhaps they hadn't had time to see the gender in the dark. Which brought him back to the reason for his raised eyebrow.

"The blond was a guy?" he asked.

Sasuke pursed his lips into a thin line. He'd never told Itachi that he was gay. It was bad enough to see his father's reaction, and he didn't like the slip-up he'd just made. Uchihas didn't make those.

"Hn."

Itachi sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. He felt the past few days finally catching up on him.

"Sasuke" he began tiredly. "Do you understand the trouble I've had to go through to keep this situation from escalating?"

Sasuke didn't answer, just kept looking at him. His eye twitched though, and Itachi thought that maybe he was getting through to his stubborn baby brother.

"I know that you don't really care much for the company and that you generally don't care about people's feelings. But making Sakura break down like that during an important public gathering, having her make a mess of herself _and_ you, was humiliating and very bad publicity. Not just for Uchiha Corps."

Sasuke still said nothing, but he was having trouble keeping it in.

"If you'd been a regular employee I would have fired you a long time ago, but you're my brother Sasuke." He gave Sasuke an exasperated look. "Couldn't you have at least waited until you were in private?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as if in pain, and he really felt as if he was in pain right now. He thought of blue eyes and tan skin salty from sweat instead, and the pain lessened to bearable.

"Don't you mean 'couldn't you have waited until after the marriage, the merging of companies and the producing of an heir'?" Sasuke sneered, eyes still closed.

"You know I tried to break it off peacefully" Itachi said, starting to reach his limit. Only his brother could make him loose his cool so fast.

"Well you didn't try enough."

"Sasuke I have a lot of pressure on my shoulders right now! I don't have time to play rescue team for you just because you can't deal with one woman!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to glare venomously at his brother. If Itachi hadn't been so tired and exasperated right now he would have noticed the hurt underneath that glare.

"Well I'm sorry for being such a disappointing brother. But I couldn't put up with all your shit anymore. It's my life damn it!" Sasuke had raised his voice and clenched his fists. He hadn't felt this angry since the day he turned eighteen.

"I'm just saying you know the difficult situation _our_ company is in right now! You could have put up for another month before spitting your fiancé and her family in their faces and playing gay just to rub it in further! Our stocks have decreased by ten percent!"

"I don't give a fuck about the stocks 'big brother'! And I'm not playing gay, I've been gay since the day I was born! Why do you think father was so livid after that fight?! It sure as hell wasn't because I didn't want to get married!" Sasuke was now close to shouting, his nails digging into his palms painfully. Itachi had stood up from his chair, but he still had control over his voice level. He was the perfect one after all.

"Well gay or not you're still an important part of this company! And you're twenty-three, not some hormonal teenager! You should know better!"

"Have you seen my care face?" Sasuke asked, his voice dripping with poison. "Because I think I lost it the day you started caring_ more about the company than me_!"

Later on, Itachi would think back to this moment and realize that this pretty much nailed down how true Sasuke's words were. But it was too late now, and the sentence he'd just uttered caused a dead frozen silence to take over the room. His brother was white in the face, his mask completely gone, showing just how much Itachi had hurt him. It was one of those moments when you say something in the heat of the moment, something you don't mean, something that hurts. Something that can't be taken back easily, because it hit too deep.

Sasuke took a few steps backwards, his brother's words ringing through his ears. Logically he knew that his brother didn't think that way but…

"_Maybe you should start to care a little more about the company instead of thinking that the world revolves around you! We don't need another scandal like five years ago!"_

Sasuke turned and left.

~Line breaker~

As Naruto walked from the bus stop to work he inhaled the crisp autumn air, trying to shake off his unease. It was a fine sunny day, but the air felt cold. Soon he might have to replace his orange sports jacket with a warmer one. He entered the small restaurant and was immediately greeted by the familiar smell and the Asia-inspired interior. The restaurant hadn't opened yet, and even if it had the first hour was never particularly busy, and so it wasn't strange to find Chouji leaning against the counter reading a cooking magazine.

"What's up Chouji?" he asked, looking closer at the magazine. "You're not gonna try and sneak in some French food on the menu are you?"

He grinned and crossed his arms on top of the counter, leaning forwards to see the chef behind the magazine cover. Chouji folded it with a content look, having finished reading the last page. The large man then smiled at Naruto, feeling slightly relieved at seeing his friend seemingly less down than he'd been last Friday.

"I don't think the boss would let me" he said with a grin of his own. "But it seems really tasty though! I'll try this recipe for dinner today!"

He showed Naruto one of the pages with some kind of meat artfully placed with sauce and some weird-looking things around it. It didn't really look like the kind of dish you made a Sunday night after work.

"That's cool! I'd come freeload but I actually have plans" Naruto said and couldn't help blushing a little at the thought of having a sort of date with Sasuke. At least he knew he'd get lucky.

"Really? Well I thought you looked more energetic today!" Chouji then looked closer at his friend's appearance. "Or should I say satisfied?" he added with a poke on Naruto's neck. Or more specifically: the marks covering his neck.

"Haha yeah" Naruto said rubbing his neck slightly embarrassed. "I guess you could say that." In the corner of his eye he could see Kiba entering from the kitchen area, giving him a sour look.

"I had a great weekend actually" Naruto continued, talking louder so that his ex would overhear. "And you know what the best part is? It's only Sunday."

"So, the great weekend isn't over yet?" Chouji asked with a meaningful look. Naruto just grinned as a response, feeling Kiba trying to burn holes in the back of his head.

"Well, I should go change I suppose" he then said and stretched his arms. "Talk to you later."

He gave a lazy wave to Chouji, and completely ignored the presence of a certain brow-haired asshole as he walked past the kitchen area and into the small room behind it where they kept their uniforms. As he changed, he felt that maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day at work after all. He wouldn't have to interact a lot with Kiba thankfully. And if he got bored, he could just imagine all the different ways he might fuck Sasuke later. He grinned to himself. He'd make sure to fill Chouji in on the details and show Kiba that he was definitely over him now and doing a lot better. Even if it was only temporary.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he'd walked for; all he knew was that he ended up at his favorite bench in a park fairly close to his old high school. It was where he'd go to escape all the annoying people in his life, and most importantly his fan club. There was a small pond in the middle of it, and his bench was underneath a large tree overlooking it. The park wasn't very well kept, and usually there would just be old people passing by as they took a walk around the neighborhood, or mothers with their babies playing in the tiny sand box or feeding the ducks. He liked it there. He just sat and stared at the ducks swimming around lazily, sometimes venturing up on land to search for food some human might have dropped. The rational part of his mind had deemed himself unsuited for car driving as he'd left the office, instead opting to exit via the lobby (completely ignoring the looks he got from the people in there) and go for a walk.

The bench was uncomfortable, the rundown brownish grey wood cold to sit on, but he didn't notice that for a long time. He didn't notice the little kid running up to him and offering him a sand cake and spilling half of it over his shoes, or the mother running after and scolding it for bothering a stranger, apologizing to him profusely. He stared blankly in front of him until he woke up from his dreamlike state and wondered how he ended up there, only vaguely remembering the furious walking he'd made. Out of habit he checked his phone, and had to check it a second time to confirm he'd really noted the time correctly. Three thirty. He must have been really out of it. He tried to think of how to walk from there to Naruto's restaurant, but the blank parts forced him to check the gps on his phone. It would take maybe half an hour to walk, so he had another hour to entertain himself. Trying very hard not to think about anything in particular he searched his phone and gave a relieved sigh as he found that he actually had a game on it. It would suffice for an hour hopefully.

It only took forty minutes before he was utterly and completely bored by the game though, but since his brain felt like mush he thought that it might be safe to start walking anyway. He'd walk slowly and view the scenery intently and he might survive until five o'clock. The thought of seeing Naruto again was like a whisper in his ears, allowing him to push away his numbness and rise from the bench and move again. He felt stiff and cold, only now noticing that the wind had picked up, and his thin coat that he wore purely for appearance didn't do much to stop it. As he walked, he counted things. Cars, windows, cracks in the street… It had a calming effect, letting him use the logical side of his brain, letting the other half rest for a moment. He didn't like dealing with his feelings. One of the reasons he saw a therapist.

As he went by a school he counted the children, only stopping his counting momentarily to check his phone that he was going in the right direction. Suddenly, right before crossing a road when the light turned green, he was struck by a thought. He was actually going to see a person. For comfort. To talk about his feelings, his problems. He was desperate to see him, to see Naruto. Somehow his mind had decided that seeing Naruto would make him feel better, and his body eagerly led him towards the blond. A driver honked his horn, irritated that Sasuke had pressed the button and not crossed the street. Sasuke blinked and looked at the car, as if seeing his surroundings only just now. He then crossed the street, his mind mulling over the realization he'd just had. If you'd told him two days ago that he would start relying on another person he would have laughed in your face. Now though… As he crossed another street and realized how close he was to his goal he was gripped by a sense of cold fear. Angry with himself for feeling like that, he made a decision. Meeting Naruto was a good thing. And good things were scarce in his present life. Naruto was therefore to be treated with deliberate care, something he'd never done before. About time then.

Coming closer, realizing that he was coming at it from behind, he could hear voices drifting out of the back alley he was just about to enter. He wouldn't have cared if it weren't for a certain comment said in a deep voice reaching him, only registering after a couple of seconds.

"Kiba, I don't get what you're so upset about. You're the one who dumped _him_ after all."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He felt a wave of anger wash over him at hearing that name, but it was quickly replaced with morbid curiosity. Knowing your enemy's feelings was the greatest advantage in a verbal confrontation, and he thought that he might have a chance at another one of those.

"I'm not upset Chouji, it just bothers me is all." Kiba sounded irritated. "I'm sure that Sasuke is just having a rebound fuck after his break-up, and Naruto is always too easily attached. It's obvious he likes him."

"So you're trying to tell me you're concerned for his well being?" This Chouji person sounded doubtful. "I don't really want to butt into your problems but I don't think those comments you gave him were of the concerned sort."

"Oh get off my case Chouji! I know you're taking his side anyway, but Sasuke will tire of him quickly and with good reason."

"And then what?"

There was silence for a moment.

"And then nothing" Kiba said.

"You're not making any sense, I'm going back inside."

"Whatever" Kiba mumbled, and Sasuke released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His mind suggested that this would be a perfect time to give Kiba a piece of his mind, but before he was able to do something stupid Kiba went inside too, leaving Sasuke alone in the chilly street. He leaned against a stone wall, contemplating his options. Seeing as Naruto was doing so much for him today, and would hopefully do more, he felt like he owed him a scene. Like, a great scene where Kiba felt forever alone at the end. He checked his phone: twenty minutes to five. More than enough time to think of a plan and several back-ups.

~Line breaker~

As Naruto worked his last hour he kept glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. Fifty minutes, forty, thirty… The stupid clock was definitely mocking him and moving slower by the second. It didn't help that the restaurant was almost empty, giving him nothing to do besides replaying Kiba's bitchy comments in his head, trying to come up with good come backs. But he had never been good at that sort of thing. Sasuke was probably awesome at it though… He imagined a word battle between Kiba and Sasuke and snickered to himself.

"Less dirty thoughts and more working" his boss told him as he walked by, smacking Naruto on the arm that held the rag he was currently wiping tables with. Naruto glared after him and muttered to himself, continuing his useless wiping. It's not like anyone had sat there since the last time he wiped it. Thankfully it didn't take long until a costumer came in, ordering take-out. He went into the kitchen to tell Chouji just as his friend was coming back inside, looking uncharacteristically annoyed.

"Hey man, we have an order" Naruto said, frowning when Kiba entered as well. But Kiba ignored the both of them and continued walking out of the large kitchen.

"Coming right up Naruto" Chouji said, wiping the annoyance off his features and washing his hands. Naruto opted to stay with him as he prepared the food rather than follow Kiba.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke carefully rounded the corner of the restaurant, wanting to stay close to the wall but not wanting to accidentally scrape his coat against the brick wall. He peeked inside through the first window, and recognized Kiba shuffling about doing something. There were also two costumers standing by the counter, apparently waiting for their take-out order. Now he just had to wait for Naruto to enter. Luckily it didn't take long, and as the costumers took their order and went towards the exit Sasuke prepared his entrance mentally, and stepped aside as the middle-aged couple exited, holding the door up for him to take. He would have been more confident if he hadn't felt so sorry for himself right now, just wanting to crawl into bed and hide until better times. But he'd done more difficult things before, and as he entered and saw the look on Kiba's face, and more importantly the happy look on Naruto's face, he got a grip on himself and went into character. For a man hating to show feelings he could be a damn good actor when he wanted to.

Naruto could only stare as Sasuke walked up to him, looking the epitome of seductive and sexy. Oh how he wanted to see Kiba's face, but he couldn't tear his eyes off Sasuke. As the pale raven-haired man came up close there was unfortunately a counter in between them, but Sasuke leaned over it and purred against his lips.

"Hello Naruto, I missed you today…"

Naruto swallowed loudly and tried to control his libido, only half-succeeding.

"Did you now?" he purred right back, eyes on half mast drowning in the passionate look Sasuke was giving him.

"I did. I can't wait to go home and feel you inside me." Sasuke's voice was now sexy enough to kill. Naruto felt his nerves igniting and electricity sparkling everywhere in his body. Kiba better be watching this. "I was so embarrassed at work, because I couldn't stop thinking about what you said to me this morning, and I couldn't help replaying all the things you did to me in my mind."

"Don't tell me you were doing something dirty in your office" Naruto said, his mind screaming for Sasuke to please tell him.

"I was almost caught" Sasuke stage whispered, dragging his fingers down Naruto's chest. "I was bent over my desk pretending it was you fingering me, when my secretary asked if she could come in. And I realized that I'd forgotten to lock the door."

Naruto breathed in sharply. His pants were starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Thank God she didn't enter when I told her I was 'occupied'."

"So anyone could have just walked in on you, seeing how dirty and desperate I've made you." Naruto licked his lips, Sasuke following it hungrily with his eyes. Kiba had the perfect view of all this.

"Mm" Sasuke moaned, separating his lips and letting his tongue follow the same path on Naruto's lips that he'd just seen.

"Well," Naruto said, his voice now too deep and husky for a public setting, "I'd better go change then so I can give you what you want."

But before he could lean back and hurry to go get changed Sasuke closed the distance between them and gave Naruto a slow, sensual kiss, causing tiny explosions to erupt in Naruto's stomach. Fuck he was hard now. They separated slowly, neither wanting to end it, Kiba long forgotten. But eventually Naruto stepped away and reluctantly left to change and tell his boss that he was leaving.

When Naruto had left silence hung in the air. Sasuke turned around to lean his back against the counter, doing nothing to hide the bulge in his pants, pretending to just inspect the interior of the Chinese restaurant. He tried to remember the name but couldn't. Eventually Kiba broke the silence, as Sasuke had predicted.

"Very funny" he said. "I don't know what Naruto could have possibly offered to make you do this for him, but I'm not falling for it."

"No, you wouldn't know would you?" Sasuke asked airily, inspecting his nails. "If you did you wouldn't have dumped him after all. But I'm not complaining." He smirked at Kiba, all signs of the uke he'd played now gone.

Kiba glared and clenched his fists. "I don't get why you bother with _him_."

"I don't get why you bother thinking and speaking at the same time. You'll just hurt yourself." Sasuke was using that pleasant voice he'd used against his brother before, sounding as if he was discussing the weather but creating a cold sweat on Kiba's forehead. But Kiba was apparently too stupid to drop it.

"You said I wasn't submissive enough for you and here you are, getting fucked by Naruto!"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes at hearing this. How he hated delusional people.

"I _said_, that you are an ugly unrefined moron with no redeeming qualities whatsoever, and that I don't fuck whores with expectations to have things their way. If you wish to interpret that as 'not submissive enough' then that's your problem."

"Umm, you okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head and gave an invisible sigh of relief at seeing Naruto. He'd been close to losing his cool and didn't think his brother would have appreciated his involvement in a fist fight, even if he'd win.

"Let's go" he grunted and walked towards the exit, Naruto hurrying to catch up with him.

Outside he kept walking briskly until they were two blocks away, only stopping then because Naruto grabbed his arm and forced him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You look upset."

Sasuke realized that he'd probably let his mask fall off once they'd exited, having reached his limit. He looked down at the pavement, counting the small pebbles he could see.

"Let's not talk here" he said, turning to walk again.

Naruto stared after him for a second, and then caught up, taking his hand and holding it, shuddering when he felt how cold it was.

"It was really nice of you to do that in front of Kiba" Naruto said, changing the topic. "Not to mention sexy. I think I'm still hard."

Sasuke didn't reply, but squeezed his hand instead. When they'd walked a while, Naruto finally realized that they were walking instead of driving.

"So are we walking the whole way to your place?" he asked tentatively.

"Sorry" Sasuke said.

"We could take the bus instead. There's a bus stop right over there." He pointed a bit further down the street. Judging by Sasuke's cold hand and slight shivering a forty minute walk didn't seem like such a good idea, especially since the sun wasn't doing much to warm them anymore, hanging too low in the sky.

Sasuke glanced at him, and then nodded. He was starting to get tired, and he was definitely cold. Taking the bus was probably a good idea.

* * *

I feel so bad making Sasuke argue with his brother haha. At least Kiba got what he deserved in this. And Sasuke is so good at playing uke right? :D Next chapter will have that NaruSasu lemon you're all waiting for:p Review if you want Sasuke to scream in it xD


	4. An improved reality in sight?

So, here it is! NaruSasu ftw or what? You know, a reviewer blamed me for causing her to fall behind schedule. Well, what do you think I am then?:p I'm supposed to study today and yet I couldn't resist writing the next chapter because you're all so nice to me:D

If there are typos I blame my cat.

Btw, one of you didn't understand why Sasuke got so upset last chapter. I hope it will be further explained to you in this one, but bear in mind that Sasuke is definitely a less expressive version of a drama queen and really does think that the world revolves around him.

Now, enjoy this smexy chapter!

* * *

Chapter four: An improved reality in sight

'

As they sat down in the almost too warm bus Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and held them against his own cheeks.

"Damn you're cold" he said.

"Well, I've been outside." Sasuke turned towards Naruto who had taken the window seat, their knees brushing.

"Did you walk the whole way to me from your office?"

Sasuke didn't answer at first, looking past Naruto and through the window.

"I guess" he said after a minute.

Naruto looked at him in concern. It was clear something had happened, and this bus was probably not a good place to ask what it was. He intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's and bent them, warming their upper side as well.

"You know" Sasuke then said, "If we could never get off this bus and had to stay here the rest of our lives, I don't think that would be such a bad life." He looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked back.

"I thought I told you not to say stuff like that" he murmured.

Sasuke knitted his brows.

"And I still don't understand why."

"Because" Naruto said, slightly exasperated. "Because it will make me think that you might like me."

Sasuke leaned closer, almost bumping noses.

"But I like you" he said. "And it's your own fault for being so damn nice and pretty." He gave a small smile, then looked more serious again.

"And even if I didn't like you I'd still need you."

"For what, venting?" Naruto looked just as serious.

"That's one thing yeah."

"You're the one who said that venting on a stranger was a good idea." Naruto sounded a little accusing.

"It was. But I think we're past the point of being strangers now Naruto."

Naruto swallowed. The look in Sasuke's eyes was definitely too deep and emotional for being directed at a stranger. He glanced to the side and back, and then to the side again.

"What" he asked in a flat voice, looking at someone on the opposite side of the aisle.

Sasuke turned his head and saw a teenage girl looking guiltily away with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hn. Maybe she thought we looked hot" he whispered jokingly in Naruto's ear.

"Maybe she should mind her own business" Naruto mumbled, still glaring at her. "We were having a private conversation."

"Yeah, on a public bus" Sasuke dead panned.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and tried to rub his neck but was stopped by the hand he still held in his. There was now more distance between them, and Naruto missed the closeness. He let their hands drop down on his lap, and peeked up at Sasuke.

"So, umm…" he started awkwardly. But Sasuke let go of his left hand and instead put it around his shoulders, pulling him closer until his head was resting on Sasuke. Sasuke then leaned his head on Naruto's and mumbled against his hair.

"We can talk about it when we get back to my place."

~Line breaker~

They'd been silent the rest of the way, and now they were entering Sasuke's apartment. Taking off their shoes, hanging their coats up. All done in silence. Then Sasuke gave Naruto a look, and a millisecond later they were kissing and working their way towards the bedroom. It wasn't hurried though, and as they reached the bed they lay down between the sheets and curled up together face to face. Naruto pushed aside some of Sasuke's bangs, continuing to caress his cheek with his thumb, pressing small kisses on his lips. Sasuke was still fairly cold, and Naruto pressed their feet together, trying to warm them up. Sasuke gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, letting Naruto simply take care of him.

"I'm tired" he admitted. Naruto kissed his eyes.

"Did you see your brother?" he asked quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"It didn't go so well" he whispered.

Naruto was quiet, waiting to see if Sasuke would continue. He didn't.

"What happened?" he urged him on carefully.

Sasuke sighed again and opened his dark eyes.

"We had a fight."

"I see."

"Actually, it was more like he told me to stop acting like a stupid child and start caring more about the company. And I told him I was gay and didn't give a shit, and…" Sasuke fell silent.

Naruto kept caressing Sasuke's cheek, listening intently.

"Well, he pretty much told me not to cause a scandal like five years ago." Sasuke sounded bitter and hurt, and Naruto hugged him closer.

"It's like he admitted that the company is more important than me. I can't believe… I can't believe he'd accuse me of…" Sasuke's voice broke and he buried his face in the pillow underneath their heads.

Naruto understood. Saying Sasuke caused what happened five years ago was, to Sasuke, like saying Sasuke killed their father. His brother had probably just meant that Sasuke's behavior now was similar to the teenage Sasuke's (not that Naruto knew his brother or anything) but Sasuke most likely overreacted.

"It's okay Sasuke, I promise. Get some sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow" he whispered in Sasuke's ear. He left Sasuke's cheek and rubbed his back instead, continuing to whisper comforting words, until Sasuke's breathing evened out as he fell asleep. It took a lot longer for Naruto to fall asleep though.

~Line breaker~

When he woke up again it was pitch black outside, and the alarm clock's red numbers showed 2:18 AM. He was wide awake. Not so weird considering how early they'd gone to bed, even if he'd fallen asleep much later than Sasuke. He could barely make out the outline of the raven's sleeping body, and felt his heart skip a beat as said raven nuzzled closer to him in his sleep. Carefully, he eased out of the bed, trying not to wake Sasuke up. He walked over to the windows, noticing that one of them was actually a door leading out to a small balcony. Some fresh air seemed like a good idea.

He opened the door slowly and then stepped out, closing it behind him just as slow. He went over to the dark metal railing, taking deep breaths and leaning against it, overlooking the lights scattered here and there. There were street lights in even intervals and a few lit windows across the street, nobody moving inside or outside though. The floor was cold through the thin socks he still had on, and he shivered in the light breeze. The dark sky reminded him of Sasuke, and he glanced back at the bedroom. He wasn't sure of what to feel. Sasuke had said that he needed him, and it felt really good to be needed. It felt good to be needed by _Sasuke_. The break-up with Kiba had struck him harder than he wanted to admit, so it was nice to put focus on Sasuke instead. He'd moped around long enough anyway. But he couldn't help the small doubt swirling in his mind, telling him what if…

What if Sasuke didn't want him anymore once he felt better? Using Naruto for comfort and then pushing him away, not wanting to remember this part of his life anymore, going for a clean start. Naruto wanted a clean start too. Jiraiya had called again, and guilt welled up in his throat when he remembered it. He'd sounded pretty desperate, but Naruto couldn't afford to be dragged down in his godparents' shit. Maybe it was selfish of him, but enough is enough. He hugged himself to ward off some of the cold but not really succeeding. He wondered what kind of person Sasuke's brother was, and if he'd ever get to meet him. There was no point now in denying that Sasuke had made a big impact on him, and he could only hope he'd made one on Sasuke as well.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around, seeing Sasuke standing sleepily in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine." Sasuke covered a yawn. He looked cute like that. "I probably woke up because I'm starving. Wanna eat something?"

Naruto smiled and walked over to the sleepy man.

"Sounds like a good idea" he said, and they went inside.

~Line breaker~

"I don't have a lot of groceries" Sasuke said, his voice muffled as he searched through his kitchen. "I might have something in the freezer though" he mumbled thoughtfully and went across the fairly large kitchen to open it. He picked out some boxes, opening them and frowning, putting one back and two on the table. "There's one with rice and fish, and one with grilled vegetables and mushrooms" he said a little apologetically, thinking that those were probably not Naruto's favorite dishes.

Naruto grimaced a little, but shrugged his shoulders. "I can take the fish if you don't mind. Vegetables aren't really my thing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and put one box in the microwave, turning it on. Then he sat down at the table and groaned when he heard his stomach complain. Naruto chuckled and sat down as well.

"I hope you didn't just play the good host and put my food in first" he said grinning.

"I did. You mean you don't mind if I heat mine first?" Sasuke actually looked hopeful, making Naruto laugh.

"Go ahead" he chuckled, waving his hand at the box of food still on the table.

Sasuke got up and switched boxes eagerly.

"When was the last time you ate anyway?"

"Breakfast I guess."

Naruto scowled at him. "You should have eaten something when we came back."

"Wasn't hungry."

"That's not an excuse." Naruto started playing with Sasuke's feet underneath the table, and Sasuke let him.

"It was the reason, not an excuse" Sasuke countered.

Naruto snorted and leaned over the table on his elbows, resting his head lazily in his hands. Sasuke mirrored him, and for a while they just gazed at each other and rubbed their feet together. Then the micro gave a loud 'ping' and Sasuke shot up, disappointed when he had to put the box back inside for maybe another minute. Naruto smiled at seeing Sasuke's childish expressions. It reminded him of a kid he knew.

When they'd finished their food Sasuke leaned back and sighed contentedly. He'd eaten all of his own and some of Naruto's too, when the blond had taken pity on him at seeing him eye the fish with hungry eyes. Naruto stood up and put their boxes in the sink together with the two glasses and forks. Sasuke had claimed it would be too bothersome to take out plates and knives as well. He then went over to Sasuke and started kneading his shoulders, immediately feeling how stiff they were. Sasuke sighed once more and lay down on the table, giving Naruto access to his whole back.

"You're so crazy good at that you know" he mumbled, and groaned in pain when Naruto pressed against a sore spot.

Naruto grinned and kept pressing, feeling Sasuke trying to get away from the pain.

"But not better than sex right?" he joked, remembering their bet from the Jacuzzi.

"That's difficult to determine" Sasuke said, starting to feel turned on by the memories and the feel of Naruto's hands on him. "You might have to remind me of the difference."

"Is that so" Naruto replied innocently, letting his hands push up Sasuke's dark blue shirt and stroking his back.

He straightened up again and turned Sasuke's chair, forcing the Uchiha to sit up again. Then he sat down on his knees and started to unbutton the shirt, starting at the top and going slowly down, meeting Sasuke's lustful gaze. When he'd unbuttoned it he spread Sasuke's legs and kissed his stomach, caressing his sides and tweaking a nipple. The raven gave an appreciative moan and pushed Naruto's hair away from his forehead so he could see him better. He could feel himself hardening fast, and he took a grip on the blond locks and pulled downwards, suggesting Naruto's next course of action. Naruto gave a lick along his abs and started working on the button of his dress pants, unbuttoning it easily and pulling the zipper down. He hooked two fingers behind the tight black briefs Sasuke was wearing and released them with a sharp snap, grinning playfully at Sasuke and making him pout.

"I'd rather you played with my dick than my underwear" he said and bent down to give the blond a kiss, before leaning back up again and giving him a meaningful look.

"Jeez, have you ever heard of foreplay?" Naruto pretended to be annoyed, but smirked after a second and pulled both pants and briefs down. "You really like tight underwear don't you?" he commented and moistened his lips.

"Hn" Sasuke said, feeling a lot better when his erection didn't have to strain against fabric.

Naruto gave the base a squeeze, and leaned closer to give a small lick at the tip.

"Very cute" Sasuke grumbled, annoyed that Naruto was taking his sweet time.

The blond just grinned at him and took the length inside his mouth, sucking hard to please his impatient partner. Naruto might have an impatient personality, but sex was something he liked to drag out. Sasuke seemed more like the 'let-me-come-once-and-then-we-might-discuss-foreplay' type. He bobbed his head up and down and fondled Sasuke's balls as well, making the raven release small moans. Sasuke couldn't wait to watch Naruto swallow when he came.

Naruto released his hold on Sasuke after a couple of minutes and sucked the inside of his thighs instead, using his hands to pull Sasuke's pants off the whole way, socks soon joining them on the kitchen floor. Then he spread the pale legs even wider and used both hands to jack Sasuke off. Sasuke had one arm supporting his weight on the table, the other hand still twisted in blond hair. Blue eyes darkened with lust watched him trying to suppress his moans, and Sasuke was presented with a sexy smile before he was allowed to occupy Naruto's mouth again. Naruto hummed around him, dragging his tongue slowly up and down, pressing against the vein on the underside. Sasuke was now leaning almost fully on the table, bent over Naruto, feeling that familiar heat in his lower belly. He watched himself sliding in and out of that sinful mouth, Naruto working on him with full concentration, and groaned as he was pushed even closer to the edge.

"So close" he groaned, and felt Naruto suck extra hard around him.

Naruto's mouth felt so hot and wet, and he was so goddamn skilled with his tongue! It was now swirling around the head, then traced the slit and made Sasuke curl his toes. Fuck he was close now. He spread his legs as wide as possible and tried to push in deeper, growling in frustration when Naruto held him back with a firm grip on his hips. Sasuke was a little too big to take in fully. The blond alternated between sucking hard on the head and scraping his teeth along the shaft, completely ignoring Sasuke's frustrated glare at the slow pace. The raven would release when Naruto let him. Feeling a painful tug at his hair made him bite down slightly in a warning, but he sped up a little and hollowed his cheeks and sucked as he moved up and down. Sasuke went back to groaning and moaning, but as he felt himself on the edge of coming he lifted himself up a little to get a better view. He didn't give any warning before he released, taking Naruto by surprise and making him choke slightly, causing some of his cum to escape out of the corners of his mouth. Naruto gave him a glare as he finished swallowing and let go of Sasuke, wiping his mouth. Sasuke just smirked.

"It's about time I wipe that smirk off" Naruto said and stood up, pulling Sasuke up with him and slamming him against the stainless steel fridge behind them.

Sasuke caught himself with his forearms and leaned on the cool surface, purring in anticipation. Naruto pressed his hot body along his back and sucked harshly on his neck. He grinded his clad erection on Sasuke's bare ass and pinched both of his nipples hard. Sasuke moaned his loudest moan yet and strained to keep his full body from pressing against the fridge despite Naruto pushing him. The blond then pulled the blue shirt off, followed by his own green t-shirt. Sasuke relished in the feeling of Naruto's chest pressing against his back, nothing separating him from that heat. Naruto reached down to grip Sasuke's balls, and then started pumping his cock to full hardness again.

"Louder Sasuke" he growled as Sasuke kept moaning. "I want to hear _exactly_ what I'm doing to you."

He pushed two fingers inside the raven's mouth to accompany his moans, and Sasuke sucked on them willingly. The he pulled them out and made Sasuke bend more forwards, presenting his ass in a nice angle. Naruto kissed a flushed cheek and thrust both fingers into that tight hole instead. He kept up his grinding against Sasuke's hip and groaned into his ear, moving his fingers in and out at a fast pace. Sasuke did as he was told and moaned louder, feeling a little embarrassed and hiding his face in his arms. He could feel Naruto's hard length through his jeans, and took one of his hands down to tug at them. As hot as Naruto looked in only faded blue jeans he'd be a lot hotter naked, especially since Sasuke didn't have a good view of him. He did have a good view of the hand pumping him though, the tan skin creating some good friction against his own.

Unfortunately Naruto had to release his erection in order to take off his jeans, but Sasuke's annoyance soon turned into pleasure as Naruto grinded against him again, this time with nothing covering his large hard-on. The blond then pushed a third finger inside harshly, making Sasuke gasp and forget all about his previous embarrassment. He wondered idly if someone was awake and able to see them through the window, the bright kitchen light not exactly helping to hide their passion.

"I don't suppose you have any lube close by?" Naruto breathed warm air into his ear.

"Nn, not really…" He paused to pant hard as Naruto abused his prostate. "But there's olive oil in there." He pointed a shaky finger at a cupboard, struggling to keep his voice level.

Naruto's heat left his body momentarily and he could hear him rummaging around in it, swearing loudly as he almost pushed something off a shelf.

Naruto poured some oil into his hand, the thought that he always had to improvise with lube compared to Sasuke crossing his mind. He coated himself with it, pumping his hard dick fiercely as he looked at Sasuke who was panting and bent slightly forwards, his body flushed and sweaty, his cock standing at full attention between his spread legs. Naruto licked his lips and congratulated himself on a good job so far. Now he just needed to make Sasuke scream. His body felt hot at the thought of the sexy man opening up for him and screaming at being penetrated. He'd better enter before he came from the thought alone. He enveloped himself around Sasuke's body again, letting his erection slide between Sasuke's ass cheeks. He let out a loud moan, his lips pressed to Sasuke's pulse, dragging his hands up and down Sasuke's sides and causing him to shiver slightly.

"Sasuke" he said, his voice low and guttural. "When I enter you I want you to scream my name, and then keep screaming as I fuck you."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and glared at the silver surface in front of him.

"I'm not a _complete_ uke" he growled in disagreement.

"You're not doing it to be submissive, you're doing it because it's hot" Naruto tried to reason, even if it wasn't completely true. He started stroking Sasuke slowly, hoping to bribe him with pleasure.

"You scream then" he gritted out through clenched teeth, trying not to succumb to the pleasure given to both his dick and his hole.

"Just do it Sasuke. Or I'll leave you hanging like this" Naruto threatened, squeezing around his length to show how serious he was.

"Fine" Sasuke bit out. He'd rather die than admit that the thought of screaming Naruto's name turned him on.

Naruto grinned and bit his ear, giving his ass a light slap just to remind Sasuke who was in command right now. He positioned himself, and found himself trembling in anticipation.

"Ready to scream?" he whispered hoarsely to Sasuke, hearing the raven release a quiet moan and feeling him try to suppress a shudder as he nodded.

Naruto took a firm grip on Sasuke's hips and leaned his forehead between two tensed shoulder blades. Then he thrust in as hard as he could.

"NARUTO!"

"Yes fuck yes that was so good Sasuke!" Naruto paused, buried deep inside that warm tight passage and groaned against Sasuke's back.

"What do you mean 'that was so good' idiot!? You're not done yet, now start moving!"

"Let a man enjoy himself you heartless bastard" Naruto muttered, but started to thrust anyway. "And remember you're supposed to keep screaming."

"I'll scream the day you fuck me hard enough." Sasuke tried to say it in a threatening voice, but it came out more as a moan as Naruto hit his spot and kept rubbing it.

"I'll show you hard enough" Naruto replied confidently and positioned himself to get better leverage. Then he started thrusting harshly, going almost all the way out before pushing in, hitting Sasuke's prostate directly every time. Similar to what Sasuke had done to him the day before but a lot faster. And Sasuke was definitely moaning louder than he'd done yesterday. He grinned in victory.

"Ah! Fuck, harder Naruto! Keep hitting it, nnngh, right there! So good, Naruto it's so good!"

Sasuke was moaning and talking like a slut, but he couldn't help it. Naruto kept urging him to be louder, slowing down his thrusting until he complied. It wasn't fair! But damn he loved it. Naruto was driving him insane with pleasure, pushing inside him with such force that his cock kept hitting the cold fridge. He felt sweat dripping down his forehead, their pants echoing loudly through the room and creating fog against the blank surface he was leaning against. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears as Naruto's body was creating amazing friction against his own.

"You're so fucking sexy Sasuke, keep talking!"

It embarrassed Sasuke to be so submissive and liking it. And yet, he couldn't help being turned on by it, talking dirtier and dirtier by the minute.

"You're so hot and big inside me Naruto" he groaned, his cheeks flushing at the words coming out of his mouth. "I want you deeper and harder, I want you to come inside me!"

"Fuck yeah! I'm gonna come inside you and you better scream when I do it!"

Naruto was now pumping him as well, his thrusts uneven as he neared his limit. He hadn't come before like Sasuke, but Sasuke felt himself being just as close. He used a hand of his own to help Naruto stroke him faster, and could only release harsh pants, too close to form coherent words. He gritted his teeth at the heat in his stomach, his nerves on fire making him extra sensitive. As Naruto managed to push inside at the perfect angle three thrusts in a row he couldn't hold it in anymore, releasing and shouting Naruto's name again just like he'd promised.

Naruto swore at the feeling of Sasuke clenching around him. Hearing his name from those sexy lips knowing he was the one that caused the Uchiha to release in such passion forced him over the edge as well, burying himself deep inside and thrusting shallowly throughout his orgasm. He hugged Sasuke tightly, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder, and sighed in satisfaction.

Sasuke waited until his breathing evened out again and then straightened up, causing Naruto to slip out of him and ignoring the muffled protest from the blond. He turned around, wincing as he was pushed against the fridge by a tan body, but quickly forgetting about the cold as Naruto kissed him deeply. He let his tongue play slowly with Naruto's, trying to pretend he hadn't just bottomed and enjoyed it. Again. As their lips parted, he thought of something.

"Naruto?"

"Mm, what?" Naruto replied sleepily, now leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder again, feeling as if he was going to fall asleep while standing.

"Move in with me."

Naruto stood up again, looking at Sasuke with surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"I am. You're looking for somewhere new to live anyway right? I have a spare room that I'm not using. Unless you want to share mine of course" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Oh that guy smirked way too much. But when Naruto thought about it, he couldn't really think of anything to object with.

"I should warn you though; you might be harassed by my brother, some random reporters and maybe Sakura, even if she apparently has given up. Not to mention my mother is yet to find out."

Naruto gave a half-smile. "Is that so?" he asked.

"That is so."

"I think I can live under those circumstances."

"Is that a yes then?"

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "If you let me top again it's a yes."

Sasuke glared half-heartedly at him. "I guess I can live under those circumstances" he then said.

They looked at each other with straight faces for a couple of seconds, before Naruto started laughing and Sasuke snorted.

"Wait" Naruto said when he'd laughed enough. "That reminds me of our conversation on the bus."

"Well, I already told you that I like you."

"You mean like or like-like?"

Sasuke gave him an irritated look. "What do you think I mean" he said.

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "I was just checking bastard."

"You have work tomorrow right?" Sasuke then asked.

"Yeah why?"

"We can go pack your stuff after that then."

Naruto looked at him for a second. This was actually happening wasn't it? He was moving in with Sasuke!

"Is it weird that we're moving in together after knowing each other what, three days?"

"Is it weird that you love ramen so much?"

Naruto scowled at him.

"The answer is that it depends on who you're asking. I think it's perfectly reasonable." He paused and then smirked. "Well, maybe not the ramen."

Naruto pouted and pinched his ass, but couldn't help smiling when Sasuke pecked his lips.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up" Sasuke said and pushed Naruto off himself. "Bottoming is nice enough I suppose but I'm not particularly fond of the after effects."

Naruto gave him a shit-eating grin. "Ha! I'll make you love it, just wait and see Sasuke!"

"Idiot" Sasuke snorted, and started walking towards the bathroom, picking up his scattered clothes on the way. Maybe they could have another round in the shower.

* * *

So how was it? Enough to meet your expectations? And don't worry, this story is still in the beginning phase! I have sooo many plans... Hehe... On a side note Naruto's really good at comforting isn't he? Not to mention topping. I wish I had my own personal Naruto. Thanks a million times for reading, you're all awesome! See you in the next chap. What do you want to read about then? ^^


	5. Alone time with Sasuke

Soo, this chapter is a little shorter than intended because I might not have a lot of time to write over the weekend, but I'd written this much and figured it could work as a chapter of its own. I'd feel bad if I had it written and didn't update:p

And before you kill me, I know a lot of you want that shower scene and it _is_ included (sort of), just not in the beginning. You'll see.

I'm also supposed to be sleeping right now, but you know... My cats are already sleeping next to me though:p

* * *

Chapter five: Alone time with Sasuke

'

The next morning Naruto went to Sasuke's front door to get the morning paper. Sasuke had somehow managed to throw away or hide the previous ones, and Naruto was curious. He wondered if there would really be anything about him and Sasuke in it. As he bent to pick it up, moving sneakily because Sasuke thought he'd just gone to the bathroom, he noticed a white envelope on top of it. He flipped it over and saw that it had the Uchiha Corps's logo on it, and Sasuke's name was written by hand on it. He pursed his lips thoughtfully and stared at it for a while. If he brought it back to Sasuke he'd know that Naruto had the paper as well, but if he didn't Sasuke might not find it or simply get rid of it. It might be important. He was relieved of his decision making as Sasuke came up to him, looking at him suspiciously. Naruto held out the envelope.

"It's for you" he said, trying to look innocent.

"How surprising. Throw it away."

Sasuke was so grumpy sometimes. "It could be important."

"It could be that I don't fucking care. Now what are you planning on doing with that newspaper?"

Naruto held it protectively behind his back. "I was just going to read it. But I really think we should focus on the envelope instead."

Sasuke glared at him, but then he sighed. "Do what you want as long as you don't tell me about it." He dragged a hand through his hair and grimaced when he felt a knot in it. "I have to go brush my hair." He turned to walk back in the direction he came from.

Naruto huffed. His sort-of boyfriend was so unreasonably vain. Didn't he realize that he had incredibly arousing just-woke-up-after-a-night-of-sex hair? He went into the kitchen and slumped down in his usual chair. They were way too comfy to be mere kitchen chairs. He tilted it backwards so that he balanced on just two of its legs, holding the edge of the table in case the chair wasn't to be trusted. But he didn't have to worry; it was an amazing chair. He heard Sasuke coming back and hastily dropped back to all fours instead. Sasuke was brushing his dark hair carefully and tried to smooth it down with his other hand.

"Do you always brush in the kitchen?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke's futile attempts with amusement.

"No, I came to complain about you making me go to bed with wet hair last night. Look at it! It's pure horror."

Naruto chuckled and flicked Sasuke's stomach, the pale man having stopped just in front of him.

"But you looked so fucking hot with wet hair" he said, untying the knot on Sasuke's sweat pants. These were grey ones, and a lot baggier, and he felt a huge amount of content as they started to slide down the raven's hips. Sasuke glared at him and abandoned his attempts to fix his hair to pull them back up, tying the knot again. Naruto pouted and looked up at Sasuke, trying his best at puppy eyes.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he used his free hand to push down the blond's eyelids, shielding him from that powerful look. It's not like he didn't want a blow job or anything, but they didn't have time for that. More specifically, he didn't like the feeling he had that it would most likely end with him bottoming again. His ass was a little too sore for that. He threw the brush on the counter, deciding he'd deal with it later, and started to make breakfast. He would have to teach Naruto to make smoothies sometime.

Slightly disappointed, Naruto turned his attention towards the letter for Sasuke. He wasn't seriously trying to initiate anything anyway, he couldn't be late for work. He turned the envelope over in his hands, noticing that it was more cream-colored than white and having the feel of parchment rather than paper. Well, Uchiha Corps _was _a pretty fancy company from what he knew of it. He glanced at Sasuke who ignored him completely. He hesitated a second, then opened it slowly, biting his lip in concentration.

Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, seeing him open the letter. It was obviously from his brother and he had no desire to read it at all. He watched Naruto read in concentration, and didn't have time to avert his eyes as Naruto looked up at him. But Naruto just looked down again, continuing to read but glancing back at Sasuke now and then. Sasuke gritted his teeth in irritation. There's no way that letter could be that long, unless Naruto was an exceptionally slow reader. When Naruto looked up again Sasuke groaned in frustration and gave up. Two fast steps and he reached Naruto, snatching the letter out of his hand, missing the grin the blond tried to hide.

When he'd read the letter he ripped it in tiny pieces, went over to the window and was just about to open it and throw the pieces out when he caught himself. Crap, the fangirls might find the pieces and glue them together. It had happened before. This was why he always burnt stuff, except he was out of matches at the moment. He sighed.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with concern. It's not like the letter had contained bad news or something. It was just his brother, apparently named Itachi, apologizing and reminding him of a press conference the following morning. It was a short letter really, but Naruto used the same trick he'd use on kids to make Sasuke curious and read it. Too easy. But Sasuke didn't seem very happy about the apology. Or perhaps it was the press conference. He watched Sasuke looking out through the window, seemingly having a mini-crisis. When he heard him mumbling about burning stuff he figured it was time to intervene.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand on his arm and turned around again, pouting.

"I don't have any matches, and if I throw it out girls might find it" he said.

Naruto stared at him for a second, then he face-palmed.

"Oh god why" he groaned, making Sasuke cross his arms in annoyance. Then he looked at Sasuke seriously.

"You're going right?"

"Where?" Sasuke looked confused.

"To that thing tomorrow!"

Sasuke glared at him. "I guess."

"Good." Naruto nodded to himself, and then he went back to his chair. "Now make me a smoothie."

Sasuke shook his head and snorted. Since when did he allow himself to be ordered around like that? But Naruto was grinning, and he couldn't help smiling too. What was one measly press conference compared to that smile?

As Naruto sat down again he unfolded the newspaper, searching the front page for anything interesting. The headline was something about politics, but Naruto didn't bother finding out what. Instead, his eyes were glued to a side article. Oh now we're talking. There was a picture of Sasuke, looking annoyed. It seemed to have been taken at some sort of public appearance judging by the suit and background. Hmm he should convince Sasuke to wear a suit next time they fucked. Clearing his head from those distracting thoughts he read the bold text above it: _Uchiha Sasuke coming out?_ Naruto snorted and ignored the smaller text in favor of reading the whole article.

"You'd think they'd have something better to write about" he commented.

"I think one of the people in charge have a crush on me." Sasuke shrugged. "And I thought I told you I didn't want to know."

"The picture of us is actually of pretty good quality. I think they captured my good side" Naruto mused, grinning when Sasuke gave him a look.

He continued to read; completely immersed in it he accepted his smoothie from Sasuke and didn't even complain about it.

"They think I'm the reason you broke up with her" he then said, sounding amused.

"Did they already forget that _she_ broke up with _me_ or what?" Sasuke couldn't help commenting, even if he'd have preferred it if Naruto hadn't started reading in the first place. Newspapers always got things wrong when they wrote about him. It was like a curse or something.

"It's more like they think she caught us doing it, but overall the reporter seems to be on your side."

"How nice." Sasuke didn't really sound like he meant it.

"Hmm, there's another one here thinking that you'll quit your job and run off with me. Romantic isn't it?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at Sasuke, who didn't seem as amused by the idea. "Ooh they've asked the public for their opinion! 67% thinks that you're definitely gay, 10% that you're being targeted, 14% that it's a PR thingy and the rest apparently don't care."

Sasuke sipped his smoothie glaring at the offending piece of paper. He was just about to forcefully retrieve it from Naruto so he could get rid of it when Naruto laughed out loud.

"What" he said, eyeing the blond suspiciously.

"This columnist is really funny" he said between chuckles.

"Well fuck the columnist."

"Yeah he'd love that!" Naruto laughed some more, especially at seeing Sasuke's dismayed look.

"I wonder how long it'll take them to find out my name and shit" he then said, pursing his lips thoughtfully and causing Sasuke to momentarily lose focus at the sight. Once he was back down on earth he said:

"Well, it depends on whether or not someone you know will sell you out. Otherwise I'm guessing tomorrow at the press conference."

Naruto gave him a blank look. "You mean you're gonna tell them?"

"If you don't mind."

"I guess not. So, are you going to make an epic speech about how suppressed you've felt playing straight and stuff?"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto's easy-going expression. "No."

"Bastard. You could give them _something _to write about at least." He kicked Sasuke playfully, thinking that Sasuke looked really cute when he was moping. "Come on, this is huge! At least tell them how I dazzled you with my irresistible charm and that you're now pregnant with my child and we're eloping." His grin was definitely threatening to split his face in half now, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Maybe I should tell them you kidnapped me and raped me."

"Sure, but it'll be troublesome to have sex if they lock me up."

"You're not taking this seriously at all" Sasuke accused.

"And you're taking it _too _seriously Sasuke. Relax, you'll be fine! And if you're not I'll hug you 'til you are." Naruto gave him a genuine smile, and Sasuke allowed his worry to shine through.

"But what if I say something bad and the company goes bankrupt and Itachi will hate me?"

Naruto leaned forward and took his hand, swinging it back and forth lightly. "Just talk to your brother before you tell the public. It'll work out."

~Line breaker~

Later, when he'd dropped Naruto off at work, he caught up on all his house hold chores. There were groceries to be bought, clothes to be washed, an apartment to clean… It gave him some time to think things through. He needed a good strategy for tomorrow morning, and business Sasuke was put to work. The main reason for the conference was not his personal life however, and he spent an hour or two catching up on his job as well. Itachi was the CEO, but Sasuke was in charge of the strategic department, deciding what to do and when. Itachi didn't lie when he said Sasuke was an important part of Uchiha Corps. He winced at the amount of e-mails he'd gotten during the few days he'd been gone, but most of them weren't important thankfully. He didn't want to know how many missed calls he had. Finally concluding that the worst part had been dealt with he decided to work some steam off. He'd have liked to use Naruto for that, but since he was at work Sasuke would have to do alone. He decided to visit his building's private gym. He could use a good work out session.

An hour later he went back into the locker room, drying off some sweat with the small towel he'd brought with him inside. He huffed in annoyance. Watching himself work out in the mirrors made him think of all sorts of other reasons he could get that sweaty and worked up. Why the fuck were there mirrors there anyway? And it didn't exactly help that his ass still felt a bit sore, forcing him to give up on using a bike and instead run as a warm-up, something he hated. And the whole time he imagined the idiot there watching. It turned him on. He pouted, feeling lonely and not liking it one bit. It would be great when Naruto finally moved in with him, and he thought that he'd have to bring him to the gym for a work out. Naruto would wear something tight and revealing, and Sasuke would watch him until he couldn't take it anymore and force Naruto up against some wall and have his way with him.

He licked his lips as he pulled off his training clothes in order to take a shower. He could have just gone back to his own, but these were actually good showers and he didn't feel like taking the elevator back up again smelling like this. He frowned when he noticed his state of arousal; he'd thought about Naruto just a tad too much it seemed. As he stepped into one of the cubicles, letting the warm water run down his relaxed body, he couldn't help but think back to what had happened last night. He blushed, remembering the embarrassing things he'd done, especially that screaming part. Thinking about it didn't exactly kill his hard-on though. He looked down at it contemplatively. He was completely alone, everybody else most likely at work, and he'd been sort of aroused the whole day ever since he woke up with Naruto's morning wood poking his back. Maybe he should have let Naruto undress him earlier after all. And once he'd picked the blond up from work they'd go to pack his things, meaning there would be an awful amount of time between their previous release and the next. Before he met Naruto (which was just a few days ago now that he thought about it, but feeling a lot longer) he'd pleasured himself at least twice a day, needing the endorphins to be able to get out of bed. What could he say, he was one horny bastard. He should start waking up Naruto earlier so they could have morning sex too.

As he leaned his head on the cold tiles on the wall and started to work on himself, he thought that having someone special to think of almost made up for the lack of Naruto's physical presence. He imagined Naruto kneeling in front of him, remembering the feel of that skilled tongue around his member, sucking harder when Sasuke urged him on. His eyes would be closed, enjoying the feel of Sasuke in his mouth, as he descended as far as he possibly could and moaned causing vibrations around him. Sasuke groaned out loud at the memory, then switched scenes to what had occurred later in the shower. Naruto had pushed him so that his back connected with the red tiles on the wall, telling him how sexy he looked like that, just fucked and eager for more. He'd tried to ignore the heat in his stomach as he momentarily remembered the feeling of Naruto sliding in and out of him, but Naruto had distracted him by lapping at his nipples and pinching them between his fingers. The hot water had created lots of steam around them as Naruto had reached behind Sasuke and grabbed his ass roughly, whispering in his ear how badly he wanted to fill Sasuke again.

The present Sasuke smacked himself for focusing on those parts, but he was helpless as his mind conjured up memory after memory, his cock straining harder for release after each one of them. Naruto had teased his already stretched entrance, producing sparks of arousal that went directly to his groin. He tried hard not to remember his own words, begging Naruto to take him, but his attempts were futile and he felt his hand speeding up without him telling it, taking him closer to that orgasm that was going to be oh so bittersweet. He opened his eyes and watched himself, imagining Naruto's hands stroking him instead, and his cock… oh screw it who was he kidding? Naruto's cock had felt amazing inside of him and he relived every moment in his mind, every hard thrust against his already too sensitive prostate, every loud slap of wet skin against wet skin.

He could feel his orgasm drawing near, and he could almost hear Naruto's hot breath against his ear, telling him to come. Telling him to come for Naruto. As he shuddered from his sudden release, watching the semen immediately get washed down the drain, he moaned Naruto's name over and over again, not bothering to feel ashamed of the submissive sounds he made anymore. He felt sweet pleasure rolling slowly through his body, the echo of Naruto's own pleasure-filled voice in his mind as he'd shot his load inside Sasuke for the second time that night. But as he came back to reality again, it was with determination in his eyes. He stood up straight again, rinsing his hand underneath the sprays of hot water. Sasuke was topping next time or Naruto could sleep on the couch damn it.

* * *

Sasuke is such a pervert! I think he's getting over his issues with bottoming though:p If you have cravings for lemons, you could either make lemon juice or check out my other stories ;D Next chap will be more intense, promise!


	6. I thought we were supposed to pack

So, I finally found some time to write again! But I kind of feel as if I'm writing so many lemons the story never moves on... Except I love writing lemons so who cares right:D This chapter is SasuNaru, just warning you in advance:p And we're finally introducing a new character! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: I thought we were supposed to pack

'

"You know, I find it just a tiny bit annoying that you leaving your car at the office doesn't matter because you have _another car_. What the fuck is this anyway, your Sunday car?"

"Kind of, or it's more like my official car. But I like the other one better. It's less recognizable."

Naruto gave Sasuke a look. "Right" he mumbled, trying not to feel as awkward this time in the car as he had when Sasuke drove him to work. It was such a _nice_ car! Dark and sleek, giving off that air of exclusiveness that Sasuke seemed to think of as nothing special. Well good for him. And the seats were soft leather and super comfy.

"We could totally have sex in this car. I bet it's even more comfortable than your bed!"

Sasuke just snorted and shook his head.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Naruto asked when they'd been quiet for a minute.

Sasuke smirked. "I went grocery shopping."

"U-huh, and?"

"I cleaned the apartment."

"And?"

"Well, I suppose I also went to the gym."

"Okay, but you look like something more interesting happened."

"Ah, well, there was that jacking off session in the showers afterwards, maybe that's what-"

"You jacked off in the showers!? Like, the public gym showers!? Damn I can't believe I missed that! I had one hell of a boring day today, and you just had fun with yourself. That sucks." Naruto pouted and sank down deeper into the seat, sulking.

Sasuke smirked again, but then he scowled. "Well as nice as it was, I can't believe you made me get off to thoughts of you doing me. _That_ sucks."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, mouth agape. "_That_ does not suck! _That_ is fucking awesome! And now I'm horny. Curse you you bastard."

He could feel Naruto's glare boring into the side of his head and smirked again. A horny Naruto was according to plan.

"Don't you want to know what I was thinking of?"

Naruto glared harder at him. "Not while I'm stuck in a moving car and unable to fuck you."

"Hn. I was remembering what you did to me in the shower yesterday, moaning your name as I came-"

"Well fuck you bastard!" Naruto yelled and hit his arm to stop him from saying more. It actually hurt a little.

Sasuke just smirked again, having to focus on the road at the moment. He didn't feel like putting his plans on hold in favor of visiting the hospital.

Naruto sulked the rest of the way to his apartment, trying not to imagine a naked wet Sasuke pleasuring himself. That bastard was smirking and probably busy congratulating himself on being so hot. Then Sasuke had parked the car and suddenly they stood in front of the door leading into the place he'd called his home the past few years, and Naruto was nervous. It's not like he'd had a lot of time to clean and prepare for Sasuke's visit. They were both carrying several large cardboard boxes; God knows where the raven had gotten hold of them. But maybe they'd come with the small trailer Sasuke had brought with him, apparently borrowed from a joint garage his apartment complex had. Lucky Sasuke's car wasn't only shiny. That engine could probably pull a tank or something.

It was also lucky that Naruto didn't need to bring any furniture, since the only furniture he owned was an uncomfortable bed and a rickety book case he'd gotten for free. No point in bringing those. The rest inside his room, a wardrobe and a small bedside table, were Hinata's. Actually, he didn't have a lot of stuff because he was saving up all his money, and hadn't brought that much with him when he moved. All of his childhood stuff was still at Jiraiya's apartment anyway. But that didn't mean that he didn't have _stuff_. And right now most of that stuff lay all over the floor, consisting of dirty clothes, empty ramen cartons and all those yaoi mangas and dirty magazines he'd read to distract himself from thoughts of Kiba. Not exactly a good first impression.

Once he'd opened the front door, he turned around to block Sasuke's entrance.

"I kinda need to clean some stuff up first if that's okay, you can just help yourself to the kitchen or something." He didn't bother posing it as a question.

Sasuke frowned, but then smirked superiorly. "What, you think I'm not expecting dirty clothes on the floor and stuff like that? I'm not having any illusions of you as the orderly type."

Oh that asshole! He said it out loud too. "Asshole! Just act like a polite guest and do as I say!"

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto looked too cute all riled up like that, like a blond hedgehog or something. Especially as he was clumsily trying to maneuver himself with all those boxes in his arms and also point a warning finger at Sasuke. "Fine" he agreed, and Naruto let him in, but only after glaring suspiciously at him for ten seconds or so.

He observed the small apartment as he entered, finding it fairly decent. It was definitely nicer on the inside. There were some pictures hanging on the wall to his left of Naruto and Hinata together, taken at a beach and what seemed to be graduation day. The blond looked shorter in the pictures, or maybe the dark-haired girl he guessed to be Hinata was just tall.

"Kitchen Sasuke." Naruto's reminder snapped Sasuke back into reality.

He nodded and took off his shoes, strolling into what was apparently both kitchen and living room, the only thing separating them being a counter with bar stools surrounding it. There wasn't space enough for a table. The living room had a table though, and it looked like it was used as dinner table more often than the wooden counter. There was also a large sofa and a pair of arm chairs of mismatching colors. It hurt Sasuke's sensitive eyes. He couldn't understand why they weren't matching, and he simply stood there for a while trying to figure out the reason for having a red sofa, one lime-green arm chair and one dark purple. They were even made from different fabrics!

After a while he went over to the wall on the other side of the room instead, finding more photos. Naruto was in most of them, but the other people varied. There was also a suspicious empty place in the middle of all of them, probably where a picture of Kiba had been. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. He considered taking a picture of himself and Naruto and sending it to the ugly moron, just for fun. Well, Sasuke's fun anyway. He looked closer at Naruto in the pictures, finding him to be just as good-looking there as in reality. Then he caught himself. Seems like he and Naruto had a 'friend' in common. Actually it was Sakura's childhood friend Ino, and it made him wonder if Naruto had ever met Sakura before. He couldn't recall Sakura ever mentioning him though. He caught himself again; was he really thinking about Sakura and not getting the creeps? Naruto must have cured him or something. Damn that blond was good.

~Line breaker~

The blond in question was busy putting all those magazines as well as some other items he'd been thinking of getting rid of into one of the cardboard boxes. He frantically ran around the small room, trying to see if he'd missed anything. When he finally deemed the room emptied of danger he wrote 'BURN IT' in large letters on the box, and then proceeded to take care of the clothes and books littering his floor. All in all it took maybe fifteen minutes, and he felt pretty proud of himself. His room was still a mess but at least a presentable mess. And he was moving out so it didn't really matter. He left the room in search of a certain raven, finding him in front of his photo wall. He snuck up behind him quietly, then jumped forwards suddenly and threw his arms around the startled Sasuke.

"It's safe to enter now" he smiled, rubbing his nose into the fabric of Sasuke's dark brown knitted sweater. Somehow Sasuke always managed to smell so good, even that first morning when they woke up covered in dried cum and sweat. Naruto doubted _he'd_ smelled like roses that time.

Sasuke turned around in his arms, giving him a mock glare before smirking and combing his hands through Naruto's hair, lightly scratching his scalp and making the blond close his eyes and hum at the feeling. Sasuke couldn't help himself and quirked the corners of his lips. Naruto was adorable sometimes. When he didn't gloat about fucking Sasuke's ass that is. He furrowed his brows in concentration, remembering his plan. He went lower with his hands and scratched a tan neck instead, leaning forwards and letting his lips touch the side of it, first a kiss and then a feather light caress from shoulder to ear. He licked the shell of it, then sucked and bit lightly on the lobe. Naruto gave a long, quiet moan and pulled the raven's body closer, melting into his body heat. Sasuke abandoned the neck with one hand, moving it downwards until it was massaging Naruto's butt, first through his loose jeans, then he let his hands wander underneath the orange t-shirt and down his pants. He gripped the soft skin, rubbing it in circles, and enjoyed Naruto's agreeing hums.

"Why don't you show me your room" he breathed with his mouth against Naruto's pulse, licking and sucking on it lightly. Then he released Naruto and gave him a seductive smirk instead.

The blond pouted in protest at the lack of heat, but nodded and grabbed his hand, walking backwards and licking his lips, watching Sasuke with eyes on half-mast. Sasuke almost forgot about his plans at seeing that look, but quickly got a grip on himself again. As they entered Naruto's room they paused.

"Welcome to my simple home" Naruto said ostentatiously, making a sweeping gesture with his free arm.

Sasuke politely let his gaze wander around the room, taking in the orange walls with lots of posters on them. He didn't recognize most of them, but the ones he did were one from the latest Batman movie and one from True Blood. He raised his eyebrows at the last one.

"I'm not role playing vampires with you" he said amused.

Naruto pouted again, but then laughed out loud. Sasuke liked that laugh. It made his stomach feel funny.

"Who needs role playing when they have a real live Uchiha at their disposal" he said grinning, lifting Sasuke's hand up and kissing his palm, giving him a sultry look. That _definitely_ did weird things to his stomach.

Sasuke smirked in response and advanced on Naruto, pushing him towards the bed.

"I thought we were going to pack" Naruto said, still grinning widely.

"We'll get there eventually."

Sasuke cast a glance at the bed, and then he stopped to snort.

"Batman sheets Naruto? Really?"

"What" Naruto defended himself. "There's nothing wrong with Batman. Besides, they were the only clean ones I had left last week, and it's not like I was expecting company."

Sasuke just shook his head at Naruto's childishness and pushed him down on the bed. Naruto eased up further on it, and Sasuke crawled after him. He took a hold of the blond's wrists and raised them above his head with one hand, with the other he caressed a toned stomach. He smirked and licked his lips, pleased when Naruto followed the path of his tongue with hungry eyes. Then he leaned over Naruto and pressed their lips together, teasing the blond with lots of small kisses and nibbling his lower lip. He kissed along his jaw, sucked and licked on his pulse again, sucking harder when Naruto tilted his head back to give him more room. Naruto moaned as he started rubbing a nipple. When the sexy blond underneath him seemed lost enough in pleasure underneath his ministrations, he straightened up to admire his work.

Naruto had several new large hickies to accompany the ones starting to fade, and he looked satisfyingly flushed and eager for more. Sasuke was straddling Naruto's thighs, but he didn't plan to stay like that for long. He put both hands under the orange shirt, pushing it up and then off, Naruto raising his shoulders from the mattress to help. He slid lower on the strong thighs and started to work on the jeans, the bulge in them painfully obvious. Naruto watched him work in silence, enjoying the attention after a stressful day at work. The pale sex-on-legs man then pulled his jeans off together with boxers and socks, throwing them onto the recently cleaned floor. Then he placed himself between two tan legs, massaging the thighs slowly and meeting blue eyes with a look that practically screamed 'oh I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop'.

If Naruto had been aroused before it was nothing compared to when he saw that look in Sasuke's eyes.

"I take it I'm bottoming today then" he said teasingly.

Sasuke looked down at the eye-candy spread out before him – no wait, he wasn't spread enough. He put his hands in the hollows of Naruto's knees and pushed his legs up and to the side, giving him a very nice view. Naruto's thick erection lay on his stomach, practically begging Sasuke to be touched. Before he could stop he imagined himself riding it, Naruto's strong arms guiding him up and down. He gritted his teeth in irritation and shook his head to clear it. The amused look on Naruto's face made him even angrier with himself. He leaned over Naruto, the blond pouting at the fact that he was still fully dressed, but he ignored the fingers pulling at the hem of his sweater in order to look resolutely into those deep blue eyes.

"That's right Naruto" he said huskily, his voice dripping liquid sex into Naruto's slightly open mouth. "I haven't lost that challenge yet."

He kissed Naruto harshly, forcing his tongue inside and roaming that wet cavern, completely disregarding Naruto's attempts to battle him for domination. He sneaked a hand down and started stroking the hard length, causing the blond to press his knees against Sasuke's sides and arch into the touch. When Naruto started thrusting into his hand for real, and his own hard-on felt too painful, he sat up again and hastily pulled off his sweater and the shirt underneath, his jeans and briefs soon joining them on the floor. He basked in Naruto's admiring gaze as he struggled to take off his watch. But the blond got impatient and soon joined Sasuke in his sitting position, crawling onto his lap and eagerly licking his throat and ear.

Sasuke groaned and finally got rid of the watch, throwing his arms around Naruto and enjoying the feel of that hot tongue for a minute. Before the blond got too confident though he gripped his hair and pulled him off, then pressed their lips together again slipping his own tongue out and rubbing it against Naruto's bottom lip. The blond gave a keen moan and then pulled away from Sasuke, leaning backwards with an arched back to fumble for lube in a drawer. Sasuke eagerly drank in the view of a naked, needy Naruto and moaned himself when tan hips were teasingly thrust upwards to meet his own. When Naruto sat on his lap again he hurriedly took the lube from him, kissed him and coated his fingers with the clear substance. He circled Naruto's entrance once he'd managed to smear them with a sufficient amount, smirking when Naruto pushed eagerly against him. This was where the fun started.

He traced Naruto's throat with his tongue and kissed him everywhere he could reach, avoiding his lips so he wouldn't muffle those sinful moans. His free hand scratched Naruto's neck like earlier, and the blond sure seemed to enjoy it. Then he started pushing one finger in and out, just the tip, making circular movements inside as well. Naruto groaned and let his head fall down on Sasuke's shoulder, trying to push that teasing finger deeper inside but failing. He bit the pale skin pressed against his mouth, but Sasuke just tsk'ed and pinched his ass. They were going to do this at Sasuke's pace. He did push the finger deeper though, thrusting it in and out while rotating it. He started whispering dirty things in Naruto's ear, groaning loudly when Naruto agreed eagerly to everything he said. He let a second finger join the first, scissoring him and playfully ghosting over his prostate, not quite touching it but making Naruto desperate to feel it.

"God damn it Sasuke, stop fucking teasing me like that!" he complained, but couldn't help moaning anyway when Sasuke ghosted over that spot again.

"But Naruto, your moaning is so sexy, I want to listen to it for hours" Sasuke purred as a response, finally pushing a third finger inside, thrusting them in and out at a slow pace.

Naruto was now riding his fingers, grinding their dicks together and moaning shamelessly loud. Sasuke's voice was driving him crazy, he could bet ten million packs of ramen that Sasuke would be a master at phone sex. If he could just enter him already! But saying that only earned him cocky smirks and more dirty talk.

"You're too eager Naruto, so eager to be filled up. Riding my fingers and imagining my hard dick instead, moving inside your hot passage and making you moan my name. Admit you're a slut for me and I might consider giving you what you want."

Sasuke stilled his fingers and kissed Naruto's temple, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, yes Sasuke I'm a slut for you and I wanna fuck you so bad!"

Sasuke leaned back and gave Naruto a glare. Then he tilted the blond's head down to better meet his eyes and gripped his erection harshly.

"Ow, fuck I get it I get it!" Naruto scowled and tried to pry his hand off.

Sasuke pouted and let go, instead intertwining his fingers with Naruto's.

"You're lucky I like you" he said, and smirked widely when Naruto actually _blushed_. The blond tried to hide it though, but it was impossible since he was posed higher than the raven. He opted to hide his face in his hands when the blush didn't fade, taking Sasuke's hand with him. Sasuke couldn't help but give a quiet chuckle. Then he sucked on one of those tasty pink nipples, but when Naruto let out an indignant moan he couldn't help himself and started chuckling for real, leaning his head on Naruto's chest and trying to suppress the silent shaking of his shoulders.

"Bastard" Naruto mumbled, but he couldn't help feeling amused as well. Luckily the hands hid his smile, but Sasuke could probably hear it in his voice. "Just fuck me."

"You're such an uke." Sasuke couldn't help making fun of him, his chuckles louder as Naruto pushed him down on the mattress.

"I'm not! You just bring out the worst in me" Naruto said in an accusing tone.

"Is that so?" Sasuke asked innocently, pulling Naruto down to lay on top of him.

"That is so" Naruto mumbled against his lips, kissing those infuriating chuckles away.

It was just a lazy kiss at first, both of them still amused, but slowly it turned more serious and heated again. Sasuke massaged Naruto's ass, forcing his hips down to grind their crotches together. He pushed them up again into a sitting position, Naruto keeping up the grinding. He fumbled around to find the lube again, and once he did he coated his erection generously. Naruto moaned in anticipation, he really would have preferred to top but Sasuke was making it worth it. The raven hoisted him up, positioning his entrance right over the leaking tip. His arms were thrown around pale shoulders, helping with balance, and he growled in Sasuke's ear to make him get on with it.

Sasuke let out a small breath, his whole body trembling with the need to be inside that tight hole. Naruto let Sasuke guide him downwards, his opening unwilling at first but soon taking Sasuke in, letting him sink deep, both of them moaning out loud. Naruto then raised himself again, letting the hardness inside of him slide out before accepting it back inside. He hadn't counted with Sasuke helping him though, and let out a surprised gasp as the raven forced him back down hard, pushing his dick in as deep as he possibly could. The raven lowered his head and sucked on Naruto's nipples again, alternating between the left and right one.

"Sasukeee" Naruto moaned after he'd tried to move again and Sasuke had stopped him, keeping them connected. But Sasuke just bit one pink nub lightly, and guided his hips in a rotating motion instead, causing his now straining hard-on to rub against a muscled stomach.

When Naruto tilted his head back to moan even louder, half in protest and half in pleasure, Sasuke allowed the blond to push up almost the whole way again, until only the head was still inside him. Then Sasuke pushed him down roughly and thrust up hard at the same time.

"Fuck! Sasuke! Do that again!" Sasuke had thrust straight into his prostate, finally hitting it and Naruto could only shout obscenities when Sasuke instead nibbled his collar bone and rotated their hips slowly against each other a second time. Neither of them noticed the front door opening.

"YES! _Come on_ Sasuke, fuck me already!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke once again slid out slowly and thrust back inside, hitting his spot dead on. But Sasuke just kissed him and started stroking his cock, and Naruto growled in frustration. "God damn it bastard, are you going to make me come just from this? I fucking need more action!"

"Mm, it's so hot when you're demanding" Sasuke whispered hotly into his ear. "But you're absolutely right; I'm making you come just from this. You don't have to worry though, there's going to be a lot more action."

Naruto glared at him weakly. "Wha- you- but that's not _fair_" he whined, but he still shuddered at the thought of Sasuke fucking him until he came a second time. He was so close now, Sasuke's hand pumping him too fast and his tongue licking trails of fire on Naruto's skin. Suddenly Sasuke gripped his hips again, and Naruto could only hold on as his body trembled, knowing the next jab at his spot would bring his release. He closed his eyes and buried his hands in black hair, whimpering softly. Then the world was replaced with white-hot pleasure and he shouted Sasuke's name over and over again.

Hearing those shouts and feeling that tight hole tighten even more around him almost made him come too, but he bit his lip until it bled and held it in. Slowly they both calmed down, but when Sasuke raised his head and saw Naruto radiating pleasure, his mouth open and panting, beads of sweat running down the sides of his face and neck, he couldn't control himself anymore. Swearing to himself he pushed Naruto down and started thrusting wildly, driving into him and forcing moans and gasps to spill out of that perfect mouth.

Naruto couldn't control the sounds he was making, all coherent thought gone. He was still holding Sasuke's hair between his fingers and pushed his hips up to meet the Uchiha halfway. His prostate felt too sensitive and he wriggled his body not knowing if he wanted more of that sweet torture or just get away from it. He was vaguely aware of himself shouting for Sasuke to take him harder, arching his back and letting go of Sasuke's hair to instead dig his nails into the mattress, trying to find something solid to hold onto as Sasuke continued to push inside him roughly. He was hard again, so hard it almost hurt.

"Oh my god, please, Sasuke please! More! Fuck me more damn it!"

Sasuke wanted to speed up, but he was nearing his limit. He was repeating Naruto's name like a secret prayer, his breath coming in loud gasps and his forehead pressed against an equally heaving chest. He reached down to pump Naruto again, but it was hard to concentrate on two things at the same time and impossible to do it rhythmically. But it seemed to do the trick, because Naruto was shouting louder and clenching around him, the sounds and feeling breath taking. Sasuke didn't notice himself slowing down and raising his head, just staring in awe at the perfect person underneath him. Naruto noticed though, and slapped his arm as he yelled at him to speed up again. But Sasuke only lasted one more powerful thrust before he came violently, almost falling down on top of Naruto. The feeling of Sasuke releasing inside him made Naruto moan, and then he came as well, coating their stomachs and shuddering, raw pleasure coursing through his veins and making his head spin.

When they were back to normal again Sasuke pushed himself up and fell down beside Naruto, dragging a hand through his sweaty hair. He glanced at his blond partner. Naruto had his eyes closed, his hands were still gripping the sheets tightly and his mouth was slightly open. Sasuke really felt like going another round but it was starting to get late, and Naruto had mentioned Hinata coming back from school at some point during the evening. Naruto turned his head and opened his eyes to look at Sasuke, both of them just staring at each other for a moment.

"I was going to tell you not to come inside but…"

Sasuke gave a satisfied smirk at hearing that and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Go get me a wet towel bastard before I get angry and throw your clothes out the window." But Naruto didn't feel very angry, he was just anxious to clean up before Hinata managed to come home.

Sasuke caught Naruto's hand trying to slap him and used it to lightly smack the blond's face instead.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it babe" he said teasingly and stood up to stretch, making sure Naruto got a nice long look at his body. Then he leaned down to peck those pretty lips and went in search for a towel.

He closed the door behind him, and then turned around and froze. Right inside the door, hand still holding the door knob, stood Hinata. Or something more closely resembling a tomato with hair than a human being actually. She had taken one look at Sasuke's naked body and then quickly closed her eyes, biting her lip and looking as if she tried to hide behind herself.

"You must be Hinata" Sasuke said politely, as if he didn't look like he'd just had some hot man sex.

The girl nodded furiously, her long dark hair falling in front of her eyes, the fringe helping to hide her face. She was tall, with a large chest Sakura would have been immensely jealous of. Her hair was thick and glossy, and Sasuke figured that she was probably fairly popular with the straight guys.

"I'm Sasuke" he offered as a conversation starter.

The girl flinched, and released the door in order to fiddle with her hands. "I-I know" she mumbled.

"Oh right, Naruto must have told you" he said, enjoying her squirming more than he should.

"Y-yeah, r-right, he uh, told me." She looked as if she wanted to sink through the floor.

Sasuke's eyes widened in understanding at hearing her words. Just how long had she been standing there? He smirked evilly.

"Yes, he quite _enjoys_ saying my name."

She fell back against the door, as if she was trying not to faint, her grey eyes now wide open and trying to look at anything besides the naked man in front of her.

"Would you mind telling me where I can get a towel?" he asked, still in that polite tone.

She nodded, pointing at a door on the opposite side of the kitchen. He thanked her and went inside, finding it to be the bathroom. He cleaned himself quickly, not bothering to lock the door, and then grabbed a towel and held it under the shower head once he'd managed to turn on the hot water. The markings were faded and the water slow to heat up so it took him a while. Then he wringed the excess water out of it and stepped out into the hallway again, finding Hinata in the exact same position he'd left her in. He couldn't help but snicker inside his head. He hoped she'd gotten a good look earlier so she could report to Kiba later; telling him just _what_ Naruto was getting some of.

"Oh, and I apologize if we were a bit noisy, we didn't expect you back so early." Even if he apologized he didn't feel sorry at all, and Hinata seemed to understand that because she tilted her head down again and gripped the ends of her scarf nervously. Pleased with the reaction Sasuke went back into Naruto's room to clean the mess he'd created. And what a sexy mess it was.

* * *

Next chapter we'll get to know Hinata better. And I hope you liked the lemon, I did promise you something extra juicy... Now I'm gonna go have a mini-crisis about all the stuff I'm supposed to do... xD


	7. Doubts and a realization

A reviewer (to one of my other stories) pointed out my lack of line breakers. I think it hasn't been too horrible in this story but in that one it was just embarrassing... Haha so now I'm probably going to overuse them:p Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It might not be what you were expecting... hehe...

* * *

Chapter 7: Doubts and a realization

'

Naruto lay in bed, eyes closed against the world, ears processing the conversation he'd just overheard. Sasuke was so smooth and urbane, never seeming to be startled or not knowing what to say. Unlike Naruto. If he'd been the one to walk out he would have probably done the same as Hinata, maybe apologizing frantically as well. It made him think about the differences between himself and his new lover. What was he even thinking, getting it on with a guy like Sasuke? Someone with expectations, someone successful and with a bright future. Although, Sasuke didn't seem to enjoy his great life that much. Still, they were worlds apart, like in one of those classic stories about the noble man falling in love with the maid. Or like Titanic. Well, the list could go on but he sure hoped he wouldn't end up drowning.

Things had been quiet for a while, and he wondered if Sasuke had found a towel yet. He was starting to feel cold and sticky, and he'd much rather have Sasuke there to warm him up. Damn it there were those thoughts again! Why couldn't he just take this as happy-go-lucky as he did with the rest of his life? But that was a lie, and he knew that he couldn't. He didn't want things to end up like with Kiba; he'd been thrown away like a used piece of gum that had lost its taste. He didn't want to be picked up only to be thrown away again when Sasuke found him lacking in taste a well. He clenched his fists, irritated with himself for thinking like this, and turned over to bury his face in the Batman symbol on his pillow. It didn't smell as good as Sasuke's pillow. Was it even possible to be so affected by someone he'd met only days ago? It didn't seem to bother Sasuke though. Maybe the uke-thing, but that didn't count.

He heard footsteps nearing the door, and buried his head deeper as it opened. He could sense Sasuke hesitating; he had probably been smirking and ready to tell Naruto all about his meeting with Hinata and been surprised. He heard Sasuke walk closer, and the bed dipped down as he put his weight on it. A hand was placed on his back, slowly starting to caress him as if unsure of why Naruto was looking like that.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke whispered, and Naruto felt like laughing out loud. Why would Sasuke sound so worried? _He_ certainly didn't have anything to worry about at the moment.

"I'm sorry if I was rude to Hinata." Naruto could hear the stiffness in Sasuke's voice when he said that. He probably wasn't used to apologizing. Naruto felt like laughing again, but then he realized that Sasuke actually thought that Naruto was upset because of that.

"It's not that" he mumbled, trying to get rid of his doubts and act like nothing happened but not feeling better at all.

Sasuke seemed to think for a while, most likely trying to figure out what else could have caused Naruto to react like this in the short space of time he'd been gone. His hand was still gliding up and down his back, and it felt warm and reassuring. He felt like crying instead.

"Well I can't think of anything else so you'll have to tell me."

Sasuke actually sounded awkward, and that made Naruto turn his head to look at the raven. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Naruto uncertainly while worrying his lip between straight white teeth. He also looked determined not to move until he had been told what was up. Naruto turned back into the pillow, hugging it.

"I'm scared" he whispered in such a low voice he wasn't sure that Sasuke had heard him speak at all. He tensed, wondering what the raven's reaction would be. Sasuke's hand had stilled, and Naruto felt as if he would die if it didn't start moving again. Then Sasuke moved, pushing Naruto onto his side so that he could fit his own body along his side, and then embraced him tightly. He couldn't help but curl into those warm arms, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's chest, his nose breathing in the scent of the perfume that still lingered faintly around his throat.

"What for" Sasuke exhaled questioningly.

It took a while for Naruto to make sense of his feelings. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he finally asked.

"Is what a good idea?"

"The whole moving in thing. I just… don't know what you're expecting from me."

Sasuke was quiet for a couple of seconds, mulling this over. "What do you mean?" He sounded so confused that Naruto almost couldn't voice his thoughts, finding them so silly and stupid in his own head.

"I… well you're so completely out of my league Sasuke. And you're going to realize that once we're back in reality and if we already live together it will be so awkward and I'm just really, really wondering what the hell you see in me anyway. And it's not like I could even pay the rent!"

"Look at me Naruto" Sasuke said demandingly, forcefully turning his head up and glaring until blue eyes opened reluctantly. "What kind of person do you see me as? And be honest."

Naruto lowered his gaze but Sasuke forced him to look up again. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to break down. "I think you're amazing Sasuke" he said, his voice too thick and he had to swallow several times before continuing. "You're beautiful and smart, and you're so strong and kind too. You make me feel important. I…" his voice broke a little, as he tried to force back the tears threatening to spill. He'd been thinking about this the whole day, spacing out at work and getting yelled at repeatedly. He didn't want Sasuke to leave him. He wanted to live with him and be happy and all the mushy things you could possibly think of. He blinked furiously, but suddenly noticed Sasuke smiling at him.

"I could say the exact same things about you, except then it would actually be true." He looked at Naruto seriously. "All those things you said… well I can't deny that I'm good-looking and smart, but strong and kind? I wish." He gave a wry smile, and pecked Naruto's nose. "I'm petty, childish, selfish, ignorant, haughty and plain rude. But somehow, when I'm with you, I feel like a completely different person. You make me _want _to be nice. You also make me do as you say, and if there's something I've tried to be free of in my life it's to be told what to do. I absolutely _hate_ it. But you can boss me around as much as you like." He smiled again, then seemed to think of something.

"Do you remember what I said on the bus? That I like you, and even if I didn't like you I'd still need you. And I do need you, and it's scaring the shit out of me Naruto. How am I supposed to know if one of these days you'll wake up and see what a horrible person I truly am, and then you'll leave me for someone that's better for you, and I won't be able to stop you."

They looked at each other in silence. Then Sasuke slowly leaned forwards, hesitating for a second before pressing his lips against Naruto's, moving them carefully. Naruto didn't respond at first, but then he sighed deeply and pressed himself closer to Sasuke. He didn't feel entirely better, but he felt like he could breathe again. Sasuke wasn't as unaffected as he'd thought, and it made him think that they had a chance. And even if they didn't last it would be much more pleasant to spend that time together instead of alone, or with someone other than Sasuke.

~Line breaker~

They found Hinata in the kitchen when they had cleaned up and felt like facing the world again. She was reading a text book while waiting for something to start boiling in the pot on the stove, and she flinched when they entered.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said, feeling awkward. He _had_ been screaming some embarrassing things after all.

"H-hello" she said, not looking up from her reading.

"So, um, you already met Sasuke." He had no idea what to say really.

She nodded. Sasuke thought it was quite funny to watch the tall girl trying to hide behind the book. He was leaning leisurely on the wall and staring at her, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. He was good at looking like that. It always unnerved people for some reason, Hinata no exception. She kept glancing at him, but avoiding eye contact.

"We're just gonna drink some water and finish the packing so…" Naruto went to the kitchen cabinet to take out two glasses. He hadn't really talked to Hinata about the moving out thing, just texted her before work this morning. He poured water in the glasses, and gave one to Sasuke. He also gave Sasuke a warning look. Hinata was a really shy girl, and it wouldn't help if Sasuke made her run away in tears. Well, that's how Sasuke interpreted the look anyway. He really wanted to do that though. Instead he just drank the water quietly, still staring at Hinata, trying to figure her out. He'd never been good at reading people and to him she just looked like your regular meek girly girl. How did she become Naruto's best friend?

"I'm sorry" Hinata suddenly mumbled, standing up. "I'll leave you two alone." She hurriedly escaped the room, probably to hide in her own.

Naruto looked after her concerned. He knew how sensitive Hinata could be, that's why it had come as such a shock when Kiba had declared their relationship behind his back. Automatically he moved to run after her, but stopped himself. She had hurt him after all, and their friendship was pretty much on hold right now. Kiba could comfort her instead. He noticed Sasuke watching him and shrugged, finishing his water.

"Let's go pack" he said, and left the kitchen as well.

Sasuke looked after him for a couple of seconds before following. He wasn't good with this 'friends' thing but he figured things weren't so smooth between Naruto and Hinata right now. Then he turned back again to turn off the stove. He was a bastard, but burning down the place might be a little exaggerated.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke woke up the next morning by the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other being captured underneath Naruto. Last night had only consisted of packing, eating a quick dinner and then going to bed, sadly only to sleep. But Naruto had seemed pretty down, and Sasuke hadn't been sure of how to cheer him up. He had the feeling it was the kind of thing you just needed to let pass. Like he himself had felt after the fight with his brother. He groaned again when he remembered what he had to do today, not exactly thrilled about appearing in public. And he would have to wear a formal suit too. He turned his head to look at Naruto, the blond still sleeping soundly on his arm. He chuckled at the small amount of drool slipping out of the corner of his mouth, his nose slightly scrunched up as if he was dreaming about something unpleasant. He turned onto his side to face him, stroking the yellow locks back from his forehead and kissing it. Sure he was facing the public and all those nasty reporters today, but for once he actually had good news about his private life. He smirked and eased out of bed, Naruto protesting with a muffled groan when he had to lift his head a little. Since today was such an important day he had decided to get up extra early, but Naruto didn't have work today so he figured he could let him sleep in. He quietly went about his business, eating some breakfast and spending a long time in the bathroom. He wanted to show those reporters how happily in love he was at the moment. He kept brushing his hair and almost hummed a tune, and then froze completely, mouth agape and brush slipping out of his hand to noisily fall down into the sink and then the floor. What the hell had he just thought?! That he was, that he, and Naruto… He leaned closer to the mirror, staring at his reflection. He thought: _I like Naruto. _Instantly he felt his cheeks heat up a little and a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Oh god this was bad. This was _really_ bad. Love wasn't something Sasuke had given much thought; he'd grown up in a pretty cold environment after all and he'd never really had the chance to explore these kinds of feelings. Sure, he loved his brother but that wasn't something to be _expressed_ or _thought about_. He grimaced. Well, what was he supposed to do now? His experience was pretty much zero. Maybe it was on minus even. He scrutinized himself in the mirror. It was so hard to believe that he was actually in love. Suddenly he felt like going all 'eepomgomg' and jump up and down like all those crazy fan girls used to do in school. He was in fucking love! He hadn't thought himself capable of feeling like that. It was incredible! It was huge! No wonder he acted so strangely. He rubbed his red cheeks with the palms of his hands, finding his shiny eyes slightly unnerving. He'd have to learn to control himself; it wouldn't do to have an Uchiha randomly squeal or smile like a teenager far off in dreamland. He tried hard to calm down, but then he thought of the cute expression Naruto had made this morning and got all those insane _urges_ again. He shook his head violently, not even remembering that he'd just spent thirty minutes to groom his hair perfectly.

"Sasuke I need to pee, let me in!"

Sasuke was going to deny it until the day he died, but he jumped high into the air and clutched at his heart when he heard Naruto's voice so suddenly. What the hell was he going to do? Should he tell him? He groaned, thinking of Naruto's reaction. He'd probably use that knowledge to make Sasuke bottom all the time. Not going to happen. Hmm, maybe Naruto could say it first? And then he could be like 'me too'. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. He nodded to himself, happy that his amazing brain was still functioning.

"Sasuuu, come ooonnn" Naruto whined, and Sasuke finally let him in. "What have you been doing in here for so long anyway? Obviously not taking care of your hair."

Sasuke spun his head around to look in the mirror again.

"Noooo my hair! And it was so perfect too! Damn it Naruto this is your fault!"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's overly dramatic expression. "Yeah, whatever, now move it, unless you want to watch me pee."

Sasuke pursed his lips in distaste in a, according to Naruto, very funny way. "Dude you can't look that funny when I seriously need to go" he said, trying to stop himself from chuckling. He pushed Sasuke out of the bathroom, the raven glaring at him the whole way.

"Don't call me _dude_. It makes you sound stupid."

"Whatever" Naruto mumbled and shut the door behind Sasuke.

Sasuke huffed and decided to go get dressed while he waited.

~Line breaker~

Naruto felt groggy, he'd had trouble sleeping again, even though Sasuke had felt so comfortable. He splashed cold water in his face, trying to wake up. Sasuke would soon leave for the press conference and Naruto didn't want him to go there thinking that he was still feeling upset. He'd done some thinking during the night and calmed down. He also brushed his teeth since he felt nice enough to give Sasuke a goodbye kiss without the pleasure of morning breath. He left the bathroom to search for his new roommate/lover and found him in the bedroom. Sasuke was just putting on his tie, and Naruto couldn't help but stop and just stare at a sight too sexy to be true. Damn, Sasuke was born to wear a suit! It was dark and expensive-looking, the shirt underneath a deep blue. It fit perfectly, showing off how slim and tall he was even if you could easily see that his shoulders were a tad broader than your average business man's. All in all it was _fucking hot_.

Sasuke noticed his entrance and looked up, of course smirking at the sight of the stunned blond.

"See something you like?" he teased.

Naruto watched him in disbelief. Was this really his boyfriend? Maybe he was still dreaming.

"Looking like that should be illegal" he said, practically raping Sasuke with his eyes. Sasuke didn't mind.

"Rumor says I can make girls come just by winking at them while wearing this." Sasuke was smirking seductively and winked at Naruto.

"Well, I think those rumors apply to me as well" he said huskily, walking towards the man that could have easily been voted 'sexiest man in the universe'.

Sasuke didn't reply, he finished with his tie just as Naruto reached him and allowed the blond to grip his hips and pull him close. Then Naruto kissed him, bit his lip and sucked on his tongue, forcing Sasuke to hold back more than one moan.

"Fuck I'm so hard right now" Naruto groaned into Sasuke's ear when he'd let go, cursing over the fact that the raven had to leave soon.

"Kissing was such a bad idea" Sasuke groaned back, trying hard to calm his very eager lower parts down.

"When you get back I'm going to fuck you in that suit" Naruto growled, pinching Sasuke's ass.

"Well, I need to leave in order to come back, so you should probably let go now." What Sasuke really wanted to say was 'Screw the conference and take me now!'. He'd never do that though.

Naruto pouted of course and gave him another kiss, before stepping away to let Sasuke walk past him. The raven quickly tried to repair the damage done to his hair and put on some perfume, before he picked up his brief-case in the kitchen and went to put on his shoes. Naruto was waiting beside the front door, still wearing that pout. He wasn't wearing a shirt though and looked very good covered in all those marks. Sasuke definitely regretted having to leave.

"I want some good stories when you come back alright?" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Right" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "Because press conferences are such adventures."

"Come on baby, at least make them gasp and faint."

Sasuke gave the grinning blond an irritated look. "I'd rather not have this on the national news thank you very much."

"Aww, but you look so dashing today. It'd be so awesome if everyone could see what a sexy boyfriend I have."

Sasuke's stomach couldn't help but produce some butterflies at hearing that. He quickly looked away to hide his small smile.

"Hn."

Naruto's grin got even wider as he slowly walked closer to the slightly taller man. Sasuke was just too cute sometimes, and he had a feeling not many people were able to cause such expressions on his handsome face. It made him want to fist pump and yell 'Hell yeah!' loud enough to reach that conference.

"And if you get too bored" he said seductively, "you can just think about how hard I'm going to take you when you get back home to me."

Naruto barely managed to keep his balance when Sasuke suddenly closed the last gap between them and crashed his lips hungrily against his own. He found himself slammed against the wall, Sasuke's body pressing him to it hard. Their tongues battled fiercely and they both moaned when their groins came in contact. Gasping Naruto broke free from the heated kiss, trying to stop Sasuke before they went too far.

"Dammit Sasuke, you have to nnngh, leave!"

He tried to push the mouth currently busy with his pulse away, only succeeding after kicking Sasuke in the shin. The raven glared at him, but then seemed to regain his senses.

"Damn" he muttered, trying to straighten his hair and suit, Naruto helping him and chuckling at his appearance.

"At least you're going to look convincing" he said, feeling pretty self-satisfied at the moment.

"Sure" Sasuke drawled, rolling his eyes for the second time this morning. But he couldn't help quirking his lips at Naruto's obviously gloating expression.

~Line breaker~

When Sasuke had finally managed to leave Naruto sat in the kitchen and tried to convince himself that yogurt with defrosted blueberries was a good replacement for ramen. Sasuke had outright refused to buy some for him; he'd seemed to think Naruto was in need of a healthier life style. Just what had he gotten himself into? Then, as he was putting the third spoon into his mouth with a frown on his face, the door bell rang. His frown deepened. Had Sasuke forgotten something? But then he'd just unlock the door himself, unless he'd forgotten his keys. Not that he'd need them since Naruto wasn't going anywhere. Maybe it was one of his crazy stalkers?

Naruto slowly inched his way towards the door as whoever stood outside impatiently rang the bell again. He tried to listen through the door but couldn't hear anything. Hesitantly he eased it open, peeking out through the crack. What he saw? Pink.

"Oh my god please don't kill me! I haven't eaten enough ramen yet!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut again, turning around to press his back against it as if that would keep the danger out.

"_Don't be an idiot Naruto! I'm just here to talk!_" came a muffled shout through the thick door, accompanied by a heavy banging on it.

"But you _always_ try to kill me!" Naruto whined, rubbing imaginary bruises on his head.

"_Stop exaggerating so goddamn much and let me in!_"

Naruto huffed and pouted, but realized that getting out of talking to Sakura was probably as impossible as thinking that ramen wasn't tasty. He turned around to unlock the door again and then quickly jumped out of the way when Sakura threw it open.

"God you're still such a wimp" she said when she found him desperately trying to hide behind one of Sasuke's black coats.

"Am not! I just know what you're capable of!" He winced, thinking she would knock him over the head for that comment, like she'd done so many times when they were kids. But she didn't. Instead she bit her lip, looking like she felt bad about something. He took a closer look at the girl he hadn't seen since he was fifteen. She'd cut her hair so that it now reached just below her chin, and she was wearing clothes in a different, more grown up style. She was still really pretty though, just like when he'd had that crush on her before he realized that guys were probably better for him. She watched him just as closely.

"Wow, you grew taller! That's hard to believe."

Naruto pouted and came out from behind the coat, deeming things to be safe enough. "I had a growth spurt in high school" he said, hesitantly inviting her further into the apartment.

Sakura ventured off into the living room, taking in the interior and glancing at him now and then.

"Do you mind if I keep eating my breakfast? I'm pretty hungry" Naruto said, rubbing his empty stomach.

"Go ahead" she replied, not making a move to follow him into the kitchen. He figured he'd just bring his bowl here then.

She was inspecting one of the large book cases when he came back, seemingly searching for something. He stopped beside her, munching on his yogurt.

"He's added to his collection" she mused, sweeping her eyes around the spacious room instead. Naruto followed her gaze, not really having noticed all the books before. The dark book cases were built into the walls and sort of looked like wall paper to him. Books weren't his thing anyway.

"Huh" he said.

She flicked her hair irritably and gave him a look. "You _are_ aware of his interest in books though?" she asked, pursing her lips when he simply shrugged as an answer. "And you're supposed to be his boyfriend" she snorted, opting to look back at the books instead.

"It just hasn't come up yet" Naruto defended himself. Then he realized just exactly what she'd said. "Hey! How do you even know that?!"

It was her turn to shrug. "I heard it from Ino who heard it from Shikamaru who heard it from Chouji."

Naruto was silent for a while, contemplating the situation. "Aren't you mad?" he finally asked.

She froze, then cast him a quick glance. "I was at first." When Naruto didn't comment she continued with another shrug. "We were doomed anyway."

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. "Is this really the same Sakura I used to know and got described to me by Sasuke?"

She snorted again and turned around to face him, making a grimace. "Well, believe it or not but that break-up got me to question a lot of things" she started. "And when I found out that the blond was _you_ a lot of things suddenly made sense. Like, why Sasuke wasn't even remotely attracted to me." She paused and let her hands swing back and forth; obviously making an effort to act like it wasn't a big deal. It was clear that it was though, as she started talking again. "I just…" She thinned her lips into a line, swallowed thickly and clenched her fists.

Naruto wasn't sure of what to do. This wasn't exactly how he'd expected his encounter with Sakura to go. His imagination had expected a lot more violence for example.

"C'mon, let's sit down" he said and went ahead to the beige and sinfully comfy couch. He put his bowl on the small table and faced Sakura, surprised to find her still standing in the same spot. He patted the space beside him, and she hesitantly came over to sit down.

They sat in silence for a moment, Naruto watching Sakura with concern and Sakura looking down at her perfectly manicured hands.

"So, I'd heard you got engaged but I never bothered to remember the name of the guy. I had my suspicions when Sasuke talked about a Sakura but…"

She smiled faintly. "I'm sure he said such nice things too" she whispered.

"Did you really tell him to buy you a necklace and instead he bought the Jacuzzi?"

Sakura sighed and raised her head to look up at the ceiling. "I suppose." She swallowed, but suddenly couldn't hold it in any longer and threw herself at Naruto, clinging to him desperately as her whole body shook with violent sobs. He'd put on a t-shirt after Sasuke left, and she twisted it in her hands as her tears fell onto his shoulder, the fabric rapidly getting wet. With a sigh he started rubbing her back. Somehow he doubted that Sasuke had been the only one suffering in that relationship.

* * *

So I was just writing and then suddenly, Sasuke turned out like that! But I think it was pretty funny... Let's hope Naruto gets over his doubts as well! BUT what did you think about Hinata and Sakura? Would you like a violent confrontation SasukevsSakura? Let me know, I haven't really decided what to do yet. But next chapter will have the press conference (and some NaruSasu goodness) yay:p


	8. Feelings

Wow this chapter is so long... I just couldn't split it up:p Anyway school and work is piling up so I might not update as often as I'd like, but I'll do my best to give you at least one chapter every week.

I hope you like this chapter, I do;) And I don't own QX magazine. It's really good though:p

There were a lot of things I felt like writing here but none of them are interesting, so I'll just let you read the chapter instead. I did update my profile though if anybody's bored and feel like stalking mexp

* * *

Chapter 8: Feelings

'

When Sasuke stepped into the lobby in the impressive Uchiha building he smirked. All the people pretending to have a reason to be there had stopped to stare at him, as if they were surprised he'd entered even though they'd clearly been waiting for him. He'd taken a cab so that he could bring his car back home with him, and besides, if he had to make an appearance he might as well do it right. He strode confidently through the room heading towards the elevators, ignoring the people around him but noting with satisfaction that they were all seemingly dying from curiosity, and perhaps also from nose bleeds. Once inside the private elevator he checked his appearance in the mirrors, finding himself to still look slightly disheveled but expectedly hot. He hated when people gossiped about him but today they could talk all they wanted; he'd set things straight at the conference later. When the doors opened he almost walked into his secretary who was apparently on her way down, looking like she was in a hurry.

"Oh! Mr. Uchiha, I was just about to come down and meet you!" she said while blushing heavily because of the slight body contact she'd felt.

"Hn" was Sasuke's only reply as he walked past her in the direction of his brother's office.

She ran after him, almost tripping in her ridiculously high heels as she struggled to keep up with him. "Um, your brother wanted to speak with you before the conference" she continued lamely.

"And where does it look like I'm headed?" She would never cease to annoy him, but sadly she was the only one who'd put up with him for longer than two months. He kept walking, ignoring her flustered mumbling, and finally reached his brother's office. Not bothering to knock he opened the door and slammed it shut in his secretary's face, not caring in the slightest about her muffled squeak.

Itachi looked up, and raised his eyebrows at the transformation that took place on his little brother's face. Sasuke had looked annoyed the first two seconds, but then something impossible happened. His features morphed into an almost shy smile, and he stopped at the door with his eyes cast down. Itachi had to pinch his arm to believe that this wasn't a crazy dream. He stood up from his chair and went over to Sasuke, not really sure what the hell was going on. When he stopped a few steps away Sasuke raised his head and suddenly Itachi had an armful of little brother. He was shocked, but Sasuke just held him tight and buried his nose in his neck. Just as he was about to react and return the hug Sasuke let go of him and instead just gripped his upper arms, beaming at him. Sasuke was _beaming_ at him.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" he asked. And he meant it seriously.

But Sasuke just laughed at him, which turned into concern when he took in his brother's expression.

"Itachi are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I was kind of expecting a more… _sinister_ Sasuke. What happened?"

Sasuke laughed again. Itachi was painfully reminded of the time when Sasuke was just a small child. He would always wear such bright expressions, enthusiastically bothering his older brother and forcing him to smile in return. He missed those times.

"I'm in love!"

Itachi stared at him. Sasuke had the exact same happy and shining expression as when he'd come home five years old and told Itachi about the new friend he'd made. That friend had turned out to be a stray cat that their father had gotten rid of once he'd heard of it.

Sasuke was just as shocked as Itachi had been when he in turn was hugged tightly, but he returned the hug, and for a few minutes they simply stood like that. When they let go again, Itachi was smiling too.

"Am I correct in thinking that you're talking about that blond guy you just met?"

Sasuke nodded and his cheeks tinted a faint pink.

"Well, I definitely want to meet him if he's able to cause such reactions from you" Itachi said and poked Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke flicked his hand away and glared at him. "He's mine. So if you're going to meet him you'll have to be nice or I'll cut your hair off while you're sleeping."

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. "You haven't threatened me with that since you were fourteen and I found your secret stash of porn magazines." Then he furrowed his brows in confusion. "But why would you have had straight porn?"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked. "Those were just for show so you wouldn't look for the gay ones."

"Right. I don't think I want to know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went past Itachi to sit on his desk, something he knew his brother hated. But Itachi followed him and sat on it as well, earning a surprised look from Sasuke.

"What I really want to know though is everything about this guy" he said once he'd made himself as comfortable as you can get on a desk.

"His name is Naruto and he's really pretty and crazy good in bed and yesterday he moved in with me."

Itachi was part amused at the fast pace Sasuke said this in, and part worried.

"He moved in with you? Aren't you going a little fast?"

"I think we're going too slow." Sasuke said this with such certainty that Itachi had to smack him.

"Even lovesick an Uchiha thinks things through first" he said slightly reproachfully. Sasuke smacked him right back.

"Of course I've thought things through" he said in an arrogant voice.

"Of course" Itachi echoed.

"Don't make fun of me" Sasuke complained and kicked his polished shoe.

"Hey, you're going to leave a mark if you do that!"

"You're so gay Itachi" Sasuke snickered and earned himself a harder kick in return.

"Well you would know" Itachi said pointedly. Sasuke just shrugged and inspected his own shoe for marks. There was a slight pause before Itachi continued talking.

"Bring him on Saturday" he said, and Sasuke looked surprised.

"Really?"

"And since you ditched me last time lunch is on you."

"Hn. Isn't lunch somehow always on me?" They were both smirking at each other, enjoying the playful banter immensely.

"I seem to recall paying once or twice" Itachi replied innocently.

Sasuke was just about to retort when there was a knock on the door and both their secretaries peeked inside.

"It's almost time to meet the press" the male one said in an unemotional voice. Sasuke had always found him a bit creepy.

"Well then we'd better go and prepare" Itachi said and stood up to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles in his suit. Sasuke mirrored him and they both followed the secretaries to the company's press room.

~Line breaker~

Ten minutes into the press conference Sasuke was nervous. The first part of it was strictly about the company and their recent dealings, but it was obvious that at least half of the reporters present were itching to talk about Sasuke instead. The problem wasn't answering their questions; no, the problem was definitely to not ruin his image while doing it. At least telling his brother had helped to calm his overly exited mind down a little. As Itachi cleverly wrapped up the last questions he'd gotten Sasuke swallowed invisibly and straightened in his chair. He felt like a piece of meat in front of a flock of starving jackals. Or maybe vultures. He fought hard not to glare at them; Itachi always bugged him about acting professional. And then it was suddenly time, and he felt as if the whole room held its breath in anticipation. He cleared his throat. An excited breeze rippled through the people present. Where the hell was he supposed to start? He let his eyes sweep around the room, and surprisingly he found a familiar face. He'd slept with that guy. What was his name? Neji? The guy in question gave him a knowing smirk and flicked back his long dark hair. Huh. He looked like a male version of Hinata. Weird. Then he felt his brother's foot nudge his own and he gathered his bearings again.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm sure you have a lot of questions about my recent break-up with Haruno Sakura and the rumors about me and a certain blond man. I'll answer your questions as long as they're professional."

He could see his brother murmur a quiet 'smooth' in the corner of his eye but ignored it in favor of the ocean of hands suddenly waving at him. He pointed at Neji.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm from QX magazine and we would of course like a personal interview but my question is if the rumors are true and you are in fact seeing another man?"

Sasuke repressed the urge to snort at the flirting undertone. He was slightly surprised to hear that Neji worked for QX, a magazine for gay and transsexual people and everybody else interested in that part of the world. Sasuke was a secret and eager subscriber. "Yes, I am in fact seeing another man" he said calmly. This caused an excited murmur to erupt throughout the whole room and he cleared his throat again to quiet them down. He pointed at a random reporter.

"Who is he? How did you meet?" she asked, looking as if she was about to fall off her chair in excitement. Where had all the professional reporters gone?

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto and we met last Friday. As for how I'm sure you already know that."

She nodded furiously and he resisted the urge to check if she spelled the name correctly. He pointed at another one.

"Does your break-up with Miss Haruno have anything to do with this?"

"Not with Naruto. But definitely with the fact that I'm gay. That relationship was not something I approved of or enjoyed."

"So you're not bisexual?"

"No."

"What was Miss Haruno's reaction when she found out that you're playing for the other team?" another reporter blurted out, not waiting for his permission to talk.

"I haven't talked to her about it. We broke up for a seemingly different reason."

"Are you in love?"

Sasuke turned his head. It was of course Neji who had asked that question. He recalled them having a slightly drunken conversation about the possibilities of Sasuke ever falling in love. Sasuke had guessed zero. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of Naruto waiting for him in his apartment.

"Yes" he said. When Neji raised a disbelieving brow in unison with the rest of the room Sasuke smirked and continued. "What can I say? The guy just swept me off my feet and carried me away like a princess." The shocked looks he got just widened his smirk. He almost felt like doing as Naruto had suggested and tell them he was pregnant and eloping, but Itachi would most likely disapprove. What a shame.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment and fully expected a horny and sexy Naruto to meet him. He did not expect a hesitant and serious Naruto to slowly approach him from inside the living room.

"Is this a habit you're starting and should I be worried?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment before he realized that Sasuke probably referred to himself leaving a happy Naruto and returning to find a not so happy one. He grimaced as he reached the questioning raven.

"I was fully intending to fuck you roughly against the front door the moment you came in but we have a guest."

Sasuke watched him with concern as he took off his shoes and hung up his coat. "Should I be worried about the guest then?"

Naruto looked at him contemplatively. Sasuke didn't like it so he stepped forward and hugged him, just holding him close and enjoying the body heat. Naruto hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back and sighed.

"Not worried but you might get mad" he mumbled, not really looking forward to tell Sasuke that his ex was at this very moment occupying his couch.

"And I was in such a great mood too" Sasuke sighed, but then he leaned back to look at Naruto. "Would you mind kissing me before telling me the bad news?" he said, smiling at the snort Naruto released.

"How was the conference?" the blond asked instead, smiling in return.

"Simply fabulous."

Naruto laughed and finally kissed him, and for a minute they just enjoyed the feeling of being close to each other.

"So who is this person that's here to ruin my day then?"

"Um, well…"

With a sinking feeling in his gut Sasuke remembered the pink car he'd driven past on the street. Damn he should have reacted when he saw it. "Sakura huh" he said, smirking at Naruto's shocked expression. "I saw the car but didn't think about it." He paused before continuing. "You know her don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I _knew_ her" Naruto corrected. "I haven't seen her since I was fifteen."

"And why is she here? She must have known I was at work."

"I suppose she wanted to see me. She's really sorry."

"I doubt that."

"She's been crying on me for two hours."

Sasuke scowled at hearing that. "She could have cried somewhere else. Your shoulders belong to me now."

"Yeah…" Naruto said amusedly. "Anyway I don't think crying was her intention. And I also think you two need to talk." He nervously bit his lip, not really sure how Sasuke would react to that. But the pale man simply kept scowling.

"What Sakura and I need is to stay very, very far away from each other."

"I'm not saying you should become best friends or anything, just say hi and let her apologize."

Sasuke looked torn between feeling ill at the thought of him and Sakura being friends and the satisfaction of hearing Sakura say sorry. She had a lot to apologize for.

"Fine. My good mood is ruined anyway just thinking about her."

Naruto let his hands wander underneath Sasuke's jacket and rubbed his back through the shirt. "Don't worry sweetie I'll get you in the mood again later." He smiled brightly and kissed the frown between Sasuke's eyebrows. "Now stop frowning or you'll wrinkle young."

"Hn. Let's get this over with." He let go of Naruto and headed towards the living room, Naruto following him. When he entered Sakura stood up and hastily tried to dry her tears.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't really plan to stay this long" she said.

"I don't appreciate you crying on my boyfriend's shoulder."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I've known him a lot longer than you."

"Doesn't matter."

They glared at each other for a while, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"So moving on I think Sakura had something she wanted to say?" He looked at her, and then met Sasuke's gaze as well.

"I'm sorry for acting so badly when we were together" she mumbled reluctantly.

"Well you should be."

"Sasuke!" Naruto chastised him. He glared at the blond. What were they, two kids having fought over the best spot in the sand box or what?

"Hn. I accept the apology I guess. Now-"

"I really loved you!"

Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him. He took in her offending pink hair, the slightly less offending clothing and green eyes looking uncomfortably earnest.

"I know. That was the problem."

They looked at each other again, but no longer glaring. He could feel Naruto's concerned eyes on them, ready to intervene should things turn ugly. He sighed. There wasn't really a point to keep hurting her now that he didn't have the threat of marriage looming over his head.

"Look, Sakura" he started, and she watched him with slight apprehension. "I admit that I wasn't exactly on my best behavior around you either, but…" He hesitated.

"Why don't you two sit down" Naruto suddenly suggested. They looked at him doubtfully but did as he said, both of them on each end of the large piece of furniture. Naruto then started to pace in front of them, seemingly deep in thought. It would have been amusing if Sakura wasn't there. Then the still pajama-clad blond stopped abruptly to face them with a stern look on his face.

"So" he began, "you've been together five years, and during those years Sakura has done everything she could think of to get your attention" he pointed at Sasuke, "and Sasuke has done everything to get rid of you" he finished and pointed at Sakura instead. "And neither of it worked."

"No shit Sherlock" Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes. Sakura glared at him but he ignored it like always.

"Well, until now" Sakura bit out.

"How did you break up anyway?" Naruto asked.

"He humiliated me in public!" It was now Sasuke's turn to glare at Sakura.

"Like she didn't do the exact same thing to me every time we were in front of people."

"I did not!"

"Okay stop it! Let's skip the break-up part, it doesn't really matter how anyway." Naruto looked contemplatively between them. "Sasuke, does Sakura know about your father?"

"Of course not."

"What about his father?" Sakura looked curious.

"Well, I think the heart of the problem is that Sasuke was extremely against the engagement whereas Sakura was totally in for it but not getting why Sasuke didn't want it." He looked pointedly at Sasuke who pretended not to understand what he meant. He didn't feel like spilling his heart out to Sakura of all people. Naruto gave up looking at Sasuke and continued.

"Sasuke told his father he was gay and his father still forced him to get engaged to you" he told Sakura. She gasped and looked satisfyingly horrified.

"What? Why would he do that?" She looked at Sasuke who shrugged.

"He wasn't exactly pro gay" he said. "Didn't you think it was weird that I wasn't allowed to break it off?"

She lowered her gaze guiltily. "Yes but… I thought it was because your parents just thought you needed time to adjust and because you didn't want to do what was best for the company."

Sasuke snorted in disgust. "You're definitely right about me not wanting to do what was best for the company" he said. "Having a gay son was the ultimate failure" he added bitterly.

"I'm really sorry" Sakura said, and she did look genuinely regretful. "You could have told me you know, I'm not completely unreasonable."

Sasuke gave her a disbelieving look.

"Oh fine maybe in the beginning but come on, I was a teenager in love!" she said with an irritated huff.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you weren't completely unreasonable when you acted like it?"

Before Sakura had time to respond Naruto interrupted again.

"I think you should both just apologize and talk more when you've had a chance to process it all" he said, and then grinned as if pleased with how things turned out. "Now who wants lunch?" Completely ignoring the two people on the sofa staring at him as if he'd just grown an extra head he started walking towards the kitchen, motioning for them to follow. Sasuke groaned but complied anyway. It could hardly be worse than all the other lunches he'd shared with Sakura that had ended in disaster. Maybe he should worry more about Naruto possibly destroying his kitchen.

~Line breaker~

Naruto hummed a tune as he turned a pancake over in the frying pan, feeling very pleased with himself. Granted it would be a long time before the two other people in the kitchen stopped acting like stubborn little kids around each other but at least they were civil and talking.

"So Sakura, what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?" he asked.

"Hasn't Ino kept you updated?" she replied, stealing glances at Sasuke who was gazing out the window and acting bored. When Naruto shrugged she continued. "I'm busy studying, that's pretty much what I've been doing besides spending time with Prince Charming here."

"Med school right?" Naruto completely ignored the glaring contest taking place behind his back.

"Yup."

"I feel sorry for the people having you as a doctor" Sasuke mumbled and dodged with practiced ease when Sakura took a swing at him.

"At least I'm not socially awkward" Sakura shot back.

Naruto put a pancake on her plate and gave her a look. "Be nice you two or you're not getting dessert."

"I don't want dessert" Sasuke said with a sulky pout. "I'd much rather just have you."

Naruto smiled at him and pecked his lips before turning back to the stove. Sasuke sent a smug smirk in Sakura's direction.

"Naruto he's being mean to me" she whined and gave Sasuke a triumphant look when Naruto told the raven to behave. Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. Why couldn't she just leave? He decided to ignore her for the time being and quietly ate the pancakes given to him. Apparently Naruto wasn't as bad in the kitchen as he'd thought. That thought immediately made him think of the other way Naruto had been good in the kitchen and he smirked to himself. Sakura might be annoying him right now but as soon as she was gone Sasuke was the one who'd get fucked by a sexy blond, not her. That thought was very satisfying indeed.

"What are you smirking to yourself about?" the blond in question asked as he sat down with some pancakes of his own.

"Just remembering what we did in here the other day" Sasuke replied innocently.

"Yes, well, keep it to yourself then, we have company."

Sakura looked between them, and then finally seemed to notice the marks covering Naruto's neck.

"Oh" she said. "Wow."

"For your information I actually bottomed that time" Sasuke said in a smug tone.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said sharply. Sasuke turned his eyes towards him. "Don't act like a certain douche bag you've had the pleasure of meeting."

Sasuke stared for a moment before he caught on. "Sorry" he mumbled and had the decency to look ashamed.

"It's fine" Sakura said to get rid of the awkward silence that had followed Sasuke's apology. "I mean, of course you guys would have… and I'm the one intruding so… actually Sasuke's acting much nicer towards me than usual so really…"

Naruto gave Sasuke another disapproving look, and the raven started fiddling with his cuff links. He felt like Hinata. "I said I'm sorry" he mumbled, a little louder this time.

"I swear you two are worse than a pair of three-year-olds" Naruto said with a sigh and shook his head. Then he grabbed Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers. "I just don't like being reminded of that" he said in an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke repeated, louder and with more feeling this time.

Sakura giggled. "I think Sasuke just broke the world record for Uchihas, I mean I've never ever heard an Uchiha saying they were sorry before!"

Naruto gave her a surprised look. "What really, never ever?"

She shook her head. "Well, I guess I've heard an apology sometime but never the word 'sorry'" she said excitedly. "You must really have him whipped!"

Sasuke gave her a frosty glare.

"You really think so?" Naruto said, sounding way too happy about it. Then he noticed Sasuke's disapproving expression and laughed nervously. "I mean, you know, it's probably just 'cause he likes me." He sent a small embarrassed smile in Sasuke's direction.

"That's right" Sasuke said and leaned back in his chair, keeping Naruto's hand in his. "I really like Naruto." He gave Naruto a smile and the pretty blond blushed nicely in response.

Sakura bit her lip and watched them gaze at each other lovingly.

"Well, you guys are really sweet together but I'm not sure I can stand the lovey-dovey atmosphere much longer." She got up from her chair and smiled apologetically at Naruto. "I'm going to skip dessert, gotta think of the figure you know." She let out a half-hearted laugh and turned to Sasuke instead. "It was nice talking to you" she said and hesitated for a moment. Then she gave him a quick hug and hurriedly stepped away before he had time to react. He did scowl at her though. "I'll just see myself out" she mumbled and left.

When they'd heard the front door open and close Sasuke turned towards Naruto.

"What?" he asked the blond who seemingly had trouble holding in his laughter.

"You know" Naruto said in a cheerful voice, "if you'd been straight you two would have made a really cute and funny couple."

Sasuke glared furiously at him. "Don't even think about it" he hissed.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and stood, starting to put the plates together. "Just help me with the dishes baby" he grinned.

Sasuke grumbled to himself but helped him, giving him threatening glares with even intervals. Naruto just started humming again, ignoring Sasuke's sulking and the glares he received every time he gave him something to dry off. Once they were done though Naruto turned around to let his eyes roam over Sasuke's body appreciatively. Sasuke kept glaring as the blond sauntered closer and pulled his tie out from underneath the jacket.

"You know" Naruto started in a sultry voice, "that red tie looks really sexy on you. I've wanted to pull you down with it and just ravish you since morning." He tugged the tie playfully and licked his lips. Sasuke just glared.

"Come on Sasuke, what do you say we pretend you just came back and I'll be right inside waiting to fuck you hard."

Naruto was now holding his hips instead and leaning into him, brushing their lips together and Sasuke couldn't think of anything he'd rather do at the moment.

"Fine" he mumbled and pressed their mouths together briefly, feeling the butterflies announce their presence, before he started walking towards the door, pushing Naruto in front of himself the whole way. Naruto was grinning at him but his eyes were full of lust, and Sasuke wanted to just skip the 'coming back' thing and just go straight to the bedroom. Naruto wouldn't let him though and instead pushed him out the front door and closed it in his face.

Sasuke counted to three like Naruto had told him to and opened the door again, finding Naruto shirtless and standing in the middle of the hallway, thumbs hooked down the hem of his sweat pants pulling them down just enough to be extra enticing. Sasuke felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Welcome home Sasuke."

Naruto's voice was oh so seducing, causing his mouth to water and forcing him to swallow.

"Do it again" he said and went out through the door.

Naruto stared after the suddenly leaving Uchiha and didn't have time to prepare for the next entrance he made.

"I said do it again" Sasuke said with a pout and left a third time.

Naruto shook his head and did as he was told.

"Welcome home" he repeated, and Sasuke's smile was totally worth it.

Naruto smiled back at him fondly and walked forwards until he was standing as close as he possibly could without touching him. Sasuke tried to suppress a shiver but failed, and Naruto's smile turned into a predator's.

"So Mr. Uchiha, how was your day?"

"Hmm, well it wasn't as bad as expected, but I'm feeling a little stressed out." Both their voices had lowered into husky, in Sasuke's case almost purring, tones.

"Is that so? Well if you're looking for stress-relief then you've come to the right place. Just follow me."

Naruto began walking backwards, pulling Sasuke along by his tie. The predatory grin never left his face as they made their way towards the bedroom, where Naruto turned them around and in a sudden motion pushed Sasuke down on the large bed. Sasuke eased backwards to lie more comfortably on it and Naruto simply stood at the side and watched him. He smirked when Sasuke's eyes roamed over his frame and zoomed in on the swelling bulge hidden under the baggy pants.

"Now, just relax Mr. Uchiha and I'll make sure you're properly satisfied when the session's over."

Naruto dropped his pants and got onto the bed, his bright orange boxers causing a raised dark eyebrow.

"You weren't wearing those this morning" Sasuke commented.

Naruto made himself comfortable between his legs and rubbed the insides of his thighs. "Never mind what _I'm_ wearing" he said and let his eyes sweep over the form-fitting suit hiding Sasuke's fair skin. He slowly unbuttoned the dark jacket and then moved his palms over Sasuke's shirt-clad chest in long, sweeping motions.

Sasuke felt himself harden at the look Naruto was giving him, and helped when Naruto lifted his head with the red tie to play with his tongue. He leaned on one elbow and combed through blond hair with his free hand, scratching slightly and swallowing Naruto's quiet moans. The blond snuck a hand underneath his blue shirt once he'd pulled it out of his dress pants, ghosting his fingers over the muscles tensing to keep Sasuke in his half-raised position. Naruto's other hand still held the tie in a tight grip when he released Sasuke and pushed him back down.

"I've got a very good idea for this" he said and untied it, rolling it around one hand and tugging it with the other as if to test the strength.

"Bondage Naruto, really?" Sasuke smirked, but didn't protest when his wrists were put together over his head and tied securely.

"Well, it's not every day I have a sexy business man in a suit underneath me, and I'm going to take full advantage of that."

"Kinky, tell me more" Sasuke replied and writhed seductively.

"Damn if you were a picture in a yaoi novel it would be the picture people came to" Naruto groaned.

"Hn. I'm fine with taking pictures if you need something to remember me by at work."

Naruto hummed appreciatively and leaned down to ravage his mouth, his tongue mapping out every part inside it and battling his own enthusiastically. When Naruto thrust their groins together Sasuke groaned loudly and lifted his arms to put them around a tan neck, but Naruto pushed them back again. Unfortunately Sasuke's bed wasn't ideal for tying people up in.

"Oh no, you're just gonna lie right there and take it Sasuke" Naruto said hotly against his lips, and he felt familiar sparks of arousal run through his body at hearing his name. He grinded his hips against Naruto's.

"So take me then" he teased, his expression soon turning into a pleasured one as Naruto sat back up and then lowered his head to nibble at Sasuke through the fabric of his pants. Naruto's hands were moving up and down his thighs again, his tongue lapping the outline of his erection frustratingly slow.

"You look so good when you squirm like that Sasuke. Especially while you're tied up and wearing that suit."

"Mnn, you really have a, nng, thing for suits don't you?"

"How did you know?" Naruto chuckled a little and then abandoned Sasuke's straining cock in favor of unbuttoning his shirt. Those hands felt really good caressing his chest and tweaking his nipples. Sasuke moaned shamelessly when Naruto alternated between licking and rubbing the pink nubs, his hips desperately searching for some friction. But Naruto was standing on his knees as he hovered over him, almost too far to reach. Almost being the key word here. Sasuke took leverage with his feet and tied hands against the mattress and arched his back, finally connecting to the body above him. Naruto groaned his name and let him grind them together for a while, still suckling the now hardened nipples and grabbing his ass to help. Then he sat back down again and pulled off his boxers. Sasuke eyed the revealed length eagerly, licking his lips seductively.

"Look at you, practically begging me to let you taste me. I'm gonna come so fucking hard inside that perfect mouth of yours."

Naruto crawled forwards so that his hard dick was right in front of Sasuke's mouth. He held it in one hand and rubbed the tip against a wet bottom lip, swearing repeatedly at seeing Sasuke's lust-filled eyes on half-mast watching him hungrily. He let the head press against both lips and groaned again when the raven sucked on it.

"This is so fucking amazing Sasuke" he moaned and intertwined the fingers of his left hand in Sasuke's dark locks, letting his thumb caress pale skin. With his other he let go of his leaking erection and instead put it down on the mattress, leaning his weight on it. "Suck me Sasuke" he said, his voice shaky from arousal.

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered and he moaned around the hot length in his mouth, letting the blond thrust it in and out as he pleased. Naruto kept praising him and swearing, and Sasuke did his best to keep up and swirl his tongue around the tip, because that seemed to be Naruto's favorite judging by his reaction. Sometimes Naruto was a little too enthusiastic and his cock would slip out and instead slide against Sasuke's cheek, creating a trail of saliva across it. Suddenly the hand in his hair pulled harder and the thrusting got a little rougher, and he could feel the vein pulsing against his tongue as Naruto stilled inside his mouth to release.

"Yes! Come on Sasuke, drink it all, so good…"

Naruto had closed his eyes but Sasuke watched his pleasure-filled face as he swallowed. He wasn't exactly a fan of the taste and usually avoided it, but if it was Naruto he didn't mind. When he'd sucked him dry the blond slipped out of him and licked first his own lips, then Sasuke's. While Naruto pulled away he sent a cocky smirk at Sasuke and traced the faint marks of saliva on his cheeks.

"What a sexy little uke."

Sasuke glared at him, but before he had time to think of a good come-back Naruto had gotten off him and taken a hold of his left leg, pushing it up and over his right one so that he was turned onto his side and away from the 'seme'. He'd even out the score later. Naruto then hovered over him again, his right arm supporting his weight and holding on to the tie around his wrists. Naruto's momentarily soft dick pressed against his ass, and his left hand first rubbed his bent leg and then snuck around it to rub his crotch instead.

"Did I already tell you how hot you look wearing these?" Naruto whispered in his ear, and Sasuke nodded, his mouth too busy suppressing moans caused by the hand teasing him. "Well, I'm going to enter you just like this, giving me the perfect view" he continued. Then he opened up the too tight pants and Sasuke almost sighed in relief. Naruto didn't waste any time though and pulled both pants and briefs down, but only just enough to reveal the necessary body parts. He closed his eyes and groaned when Naruto gave him a few strokes and sucked on his pulse, secretly enjoying the feeling of being dominated like this. He tilted his head to give more access to his neck that was half covered by his arm, but Naruto stopped his ministrations to reach for the lube instead. He almost whined in protest but managed to hold it back, watching Naruto as he grinned and smeared his fingers until they glistened. Then he sat down comfortably behind Sasuke and spread his ass cheeks with one hand, the other rubbing fingers against his opening in an obviously teasing manner.

"I'm not going to beg" he bit out, trying to glare at the amused blond.

"I wasn't going to make you, but now that you mention it…" he pushed a finger inside knuckle-deep and then pulled it out to rub him again.

Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance. If he relented, Naruto would never let him live it down, but on the other hand that might not be such a bad thing… He could feel his Uchiha pride breaking under Naruto's skilled ministrations. It's not like anyone was going to find out anyway. He clenched his hands and hid his face in the soft white-clad mattress.

"Please" he mumbled quietly.

Naruto froze. Did Sasuke just say… please?

"I'm not saying it again idiot so stop gaping like a fish and _do me_."

Sasuke's irritated voice snapped Naruto out of his stupor and he swallowed loudly, taking in the sight of the ruffled suit covering a crazy hot body belonging to Sasuke, Sasuke that had just _begged_ to be taken. Or well, that was probably as much begging as you'd ever be able to get out of him. He thrust two fingers inside at the same time, pumping them in and out roughly, enjoying the gasps and moans this produced. His left hand that had been spreading Sasuke's cheeks snuck underneath a pale leg to stroke the neglected length hidden there. The raven moaned wantonly and looked ready to come when Naruto pushed in a third finger, causing him to grin. Payback time. When Sasuke told him to hurry up the seventh time he let go in order to coat his now hard again cock with a generous amount of lube. Then he gripped Sasuke's leg with one hand and guided himself with the other, thrusting inside that tight heat without warning.

Sasuke gasped loudly and gripped the sheets tightly, holding on as Naruto entered him roughly. Finally that hot thick cock was inside him, stretching him and most importantly _moving_. He was already close, and he swore under his breath when Naruto sped up and moaned enthusiastically above him.

"Ah! Right there!" he yelled as Naruto found his prostate, but regretted it when the hard thrusts against it pushed him quickly over the edge. "Fuck!" he groaned as he released, Naruto not giving any indications of slowing down or letting him catch his breath.

"So tight baby" the blond moaned when Sasuke clenched around him, but he kept thrusting, making sure to hit that spot every time. Sasuke was writhing and gasping and trembling around him, cursing him venomously and curling up on himself, the amount of pleasure bordering on painful. His eyes were closed against the real world, the only thing he knew was Naruto pushing inside his hole and forcing him to slowly harden again. He wished for every thrust to be the last and yet he kept demanding more from Naruto, harder and deeper. The sheet was half torn off the bed as he fought against the red silk restricting his hands and the bed itself gave off protesting sounds, but neither of them noticed this. They could only feel each other, their bodies perfectly in sync and their heavy pants filling the room. Sasuke was sweating inside his warm suit, the fabric darkening with the mix of his own and Naruto's. When Sasuke at last felt that coiling in his lower stomach again Naruto seemed to have reached his limit too, and a few uneven thrusts preceded a shout of his name and hot seed released inside him. Naruto took a few moments to ride out the most intense waves of his orgasm and then slipped out before he reached for Sasuke to stroke him to completion as well. For a minute they just lay like that, Sasuke shivering and breathing heavily in Naruto's tired arms, both of them lost in the moment. Then Naruto flopped down onto his back and pulled Sasuke with him, the raven struggling with his tied hands and his legs caught up in his suit pants. Naruto untied him and with a sigh of relief he kicked off his pants and threw off his jacket and shirt, rubbing his sore wrists but waving off Naruto's worried look.

"Jeez I'm fine" he said, and nuzzled into Naruto's side as comfortably as possible. Which was actually very comfortably. Naruto combed his fingers through his messy hair and kissed his forehead, and for a moment Sasuke allowed himself to immerse in the role of uke. Feeling taken cared of now and then never hurt anyone.

"I could really get used to this" Naruto mumbled against him, and Sasuke tried hard to ignore the happy butterflies playing tag somewhere in his stomach.

"Don't, we both know you're the real uke of this relationship" he said, trying to sound confident about it.

Naruto snorted and kissed him again. "Right" he said with apparent doubt, "if you say so."

They were quiet for a while, just feeling content to lie close to each other. Until Naruto of course thought of something.

"You never told me what you said at the conference today."

"Hn."

"Did you tell them about the pregnant thing?" Naruto tugged at his hair playfully.

"As if" Sasuke snorted.

"Then what did you tell them?"

"You can read the articles tomorrow" Sasuke said with as much of a shrug he could manage in his position, sounding like it wasn't a big deal.

"Bastard I wanna hear it from you!" Naruto tilted his head up so he could look at him with accusing eyes.

Sasuke contemplated his choices for a moment. Whatever he did Naruto would find out what he'd said anyway, so there really wasn't a point in waiting. He just hated the thought of sounding like a girl.

"I told them…" he started.

"Yes?" Naruto urged.

"I told them you swept me off my feet and carried me away like a princess."

Naruto looked at him, not knowing if he should laugh or say 'awww that's so cute'."

"Laugh if you want, at least it made them all shocked and gasping like you wanted" Sasuke said, obviously sulking over his not so cool statement.

"Oh no, it was a lovely thing to say." Naruto's voice was normal but his eyes were laughing and Sasuke pouted.

"Well if you're going to be like that I won't tell you the best part."

Naruto immediately got serious and begged him to say the best part. Sasuke acted highly offended for maybe half a minute before he relented.

"I said…"

"Gah stop stalling Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked, but then he swallowed nervously. He hadn't really planned for this, and he didn't know what Naruto's reaction would be. Like he'd said earlier, he wasn't exactly experienced in this area. He looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes, at the moment filled with curiosity. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I said that I'm in love with you."

Naruto stared at him for a second. "Are you…" he began but Sasuke interrupted.

"I'm in love with you." He stared straight into those blue eyes, trying to look more confident than he felt and also trying to ignore the suddenly crazy butterflies trying to escape out of his mouth.

Naruto tried to say something but no sound came out, then he blinked and blushed darkly. "Wow, no one's ever said that to me, like _that_ before" he mumbled and shyly peeked at Sasuke. "Are you sure?"

"Don't ask if I'm sure" Sasuke said. "I'm an Uchiha, we're always sure." He smirked at Naruto and the blond smacked a hand over his mouth.

"You're too full of yourself" he said, but it was with amusement and possibly slight bewilderment. "But I'm _definitely_ glad that you told me, it would have been totally weird to read about it."

When he didn't continue, Sasuke bit his lip and watched him with concern. Wasn't Naruto supposed to answer somehow? Naruto saw his worried look and chuckled quietly, moving his hand away from Sasuke's mouth and instead dragging it through his hair.

"Don't look so worried bastard, I'm in love with you too. I just didn't think you needed any more reasons to inflate your ego." He grinned and dodged Sasuke's punch.

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered, but then he lay down against Naruto again, snuggling into him and pulling the covers over them.

"You're not planning to sleep now are you?" Naruto asked, still amused.

"I'm planning to enjoy myself with my boyfriend thank you very much" was the haughty response. Sasuke had closed his eyes and therefore missed the incredulous look Naruto gave him, before he too made himself more comfortable and closed his eyes. Enjoying themselves had actually sounded like a pretty good idea.

* * *

This chapter ending was so fluffy... But at least the sex was hot right?xD Somehow Sakura and Sasuke ended up acting like that towards each other, so childish... hmm what do you think? Btw I've pretty much finished the story line and there's lots to come... Lucky us:D Any requests?:p


	9. This week

I'm really sorry for the late update... Somehow I ended up working five days in a row when usually I just work one, and school decided to hate me this week. Heh. Anyway this chapter is just a cute little in-between one, I was planning to include their meeting with Itachi but that will have to be in the next one:p Also, no full lemons in this... You'll survive somehow right?

* * *

Chapter nine: This week

Wednesday:

It was right after dinner, and Sasuke had decided that now was the perfect time to fit all of Naruto's clothes inside his wardrobe, as he called it. Naruto hadn't been inside it before, but walking in now made him let out a low whistle to express how impressed he felt. It was bigger than the bathroom! And there was a full body mirror on the left side, reflecting the shelves and racks filled to the brim with clothes in perfect order and the shoes on the opposite wall.

"You really think my clothes will fit in here?" he asked dubiously, watching Sasuke frown and purse his lips in deep thought.

Sasuke went over to some of the shelves and proceeded to clear them completely, throwing the clothes onto the long oval stool in the middle of the room.

"I think the problem if anything lies within the color-matching" Sasuke said with a smirk, throwing an amused look in Naruto's direction.

"Bastard."

"Bring the boxes Naruto" Sasuke ordered as he turned towards the rack where pants and suits were hanging in meticulous rows, going through them with impressive speed and letting a few join the shirts and sweaters that were already discarded.

Muttering to himself Naruto went into the bedroom to carry the three boxes inside. They weren't particularly big boxes; Naruto didn't exactly burn his wage on clothing and shoes. Sasuke though… As he entered again he found his boyfriend humming contentedly as he surveyed the area, searching for anything else he didn't need on display.

"You know, when you said that you and your brother usually go shopping on Saturdays I didn't really think that meant_ actual_ shopping, but apparently I was wrong."

"Hn. I need to use my money _somehow_."

"Donate to charity?" Naruto put the last box down and leaned against the door frame, watching Sasuke as he opened them and started to arrange the clothes neatly. He was folding them. _Folding_ them. Naruto would have felt embarrassed of the wrinkles and the messy way he'd packed them in but Sasuke was taking this to the extreme.

"Already do. Ridiculous amounts too." Sasuke was now contemplating whether or not Naruto's faded jeans were worthy of a place on the racks or if he should just fold them like the sweat pants.

"You do realize I'm just going to mess it up right? Just throw them on the shelf."

Sasuke glared in irritation. "Shut up idiot and let me do this." He folded the jeans perfectly and put them carefully on a shelf. "And if you create a mess, make sure it doesn't spread to my clothes as well."

"Right" Naruto said and rolled his eyes, making sure that Sasuke could see his expression in the mirror.

"You know what?" Sasuke told him with a sour face. "Why don't you just get the hell out of here and let me enjoy this in peace."

"It's just folding clothes Sasuke."

Sasuke was quiet for a while, just looking at him strangely.

"But they're _your_ clothes" Sasuke responded, adding a 'moron' as an afterthought before he turned around and bent down to pick up an old shirt from a box.

When Sasuke stood up again Naruto caught him in his arms, brushing his lips against his throat.

"How do you do that" he groaned in a pale ear, smiling when Sasuke shivered slightly at feeling the warm puff of air he released.

"Do what." Sasuke obviously tried to come off as disgruntled, but Naruto felt him lean into his touch.

"You just say something so off-handedly, but it makes me want you so goddamn much." He grinned when Sasuke turned his head away to hide a pink blush; he could see it clearly in the mirror.

Naruto let his hands slip underneath Sasuke's blue t-shirt to caress the smooth skin; the raven was not allowed to go to work for the rest of the week and he'd spent most of the day just slouching on the couch in his grey sweat pants and the t-shirt, not bothering to change before picking Naruto up. Apparently Sasuke had his lazy moments too. Sasuke tilted his head back and moaned when Naruto started sucking lightly on his neck, resting his hands on top of the tan ones mapping out his chest.

"You look really good in that mirror" Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke froze.

"We're not doing it here" he snapped and started struggling to get out of Naruto's grip that had suddenly tightened.

"Why, d'you think it's embarrassing to see yourself so flushed and pleasured?" Naruto asked teasingly and nibbled on his ear.

Sasuke blushed even more and choked out something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

Naruto had now pushed Sasuke forwards and sat down on the black stool, Sasuke in his lap and facing the mirror. He pulled Sasuke closer to himself, ensuring that he could feel how hard Naruto already was, just from thinking about Sasuke riding him in front of a mirror. Oh, he loved Sasuke's closet now. Sasuke was still protesting slightly, squirming against his groin and trying to push his arms off, but Naruto's tongue lapping at his sensitive nape and a hand grabbing his obvious half-erection distracted him.

"Damn it Naruto let me go!"

"Come on Sasuke, it'll be hot. Can't you see yourself, you look so fuckable and needy right now."

Sasuke stilled and watched himself in the large mirror, taking in his own flushed appearance, his indignant blush and Naruto's sexy grin, those hands rubbing the bulge in his loose pants and a nipple underneath the shirt. Sasuke biting his lip and swallowing a moan made Naruto swear and slip his hand under the waistband of both pants and boxers, gripping the hard length and forcing that moan out.

"Mnn, that's it Sasuke" he groaned and released the cock in his hand for a moment in order to pull off the blue shirt and drag the pants down a notch, then gripped it harshly again and started stroking it. Sasuke's reflection looked beyond sexy, his head thrown back and his hips thrusting into Naruto's hand, grinding on Naruto simultaneously. His hands were holding on to Naruto's shoulders, pulling at the fabric as he moaned again.

"Fuck I can't wait 'til I'm inside you" Naruto whispered huskily and grazed his thumb over Sasuke's tip.

"You pull that dick out and I will rip it off" Sasuke growled, digging his nails into Naruto for emphasis.

"Ouch jeez, no need to be so prissy, you're enjoying this as much as I am."

"Nngh, I mean it Naruto, I'm not letting you fuck me like this!"

"Like what?" Naruto grinned and met dark eyes in the mirror. "All slutty and defenseless just from having my hand around your cock?"

Sasuke turned around to glare at him, his eyes piercing daggers but their sharp points useless in front of Naruto. Naruto kissed him instead, one hand sneaking up to tangle itself in soft hair. He glanced at their reflection, seeing Sasuke perfectly posed on his lap, half turned into the heated kiss and letting some of his ass come into view. When Naruto was sure that Sasuke wouldn't break the kiss first chance he got he replaced his hand to squeeze that hot ass and grinded it down on himself. Sasuke complied and helped rubbing himself on Naruto's still hidden bulge, and Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss.

"I _really_ want to enter you in front of that mirror, but I guess I can wait and just finger you today" he panted once they'd broken apart.

Sasuke looked like he wanted to reject that idea as well, but he didn't have time to complain because Naruto swiftly pulled his pants down to his knees and lifted his legs up, placing his feet on either side of his own thighs and sucking hard at his pulse. Then he pushed two fingers inside Sasuke's open mouth and coated them against his wet tongue, chuckling when Sasuke bit down on them but still helped by swirling the tongue around them. He knew the bastard would get over himself eventually. Then he sneaked his hand between Sasuke's leg and his own, a slightly awkward position but the visual stimulation of seeing his wet fingers circling the puckered hole was more than enough to make it worth it. With his other hand he kept moving up and down the now leaking erection, the view of it a little obstructed by the grey pants so he decided to push them off completely instead. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Sasuke helped him get rid of them. He kept the socks on though, giving Naruto a glare when he leaned to take them off. Naruto rolled his eyes and started working on Sasuke again instead, his attention on the mirror. To say the view was arousing would be the understatement of the year. Sasuke refused to open his eyes though, no matter how much Naruto coaxed. Oh well, they'd get there eventually. And in the meantime he'd give Sasuke a detailed audio guide.

"So hot Sasuke, I'm so hard seeing you react to my touch like this, you're leaking so much. And your tight little hole straining to feel my fingers inside, don't worry I'll give them to you soon enough."

Sasuke groaned when he teasingly pushed the tip of one finger inside for a second, involuntarily trying to keep it inside.

"Aah fuck you're the sexiest guy I've ever seen Sasuke, I can't believe I have you at my mercy, pleasuring you, pushing you towards release. You're going to come all over yourself aren't you? Coating my hand with your cum, and then you'll lick it off. Shit you feel good."

The last part he moaned as he pushed two fingers through Sasuke's entrance, curling them as he thrust in sync with Sasuke's loud moans. Sasuke was writhing against him, his lips parted and his breathing ragged. His eyes were clenched closed tightly, but Naruto knew he was taking sneak-peeks.

"Admit it baby, you like seeing yourself like this, I know you want to feel my big cock inside you."

"Like hell I do" Sasuke panted, his voice strained as he struggled not to grind down on Naruto's fingers when they found his prostate.

"Fuck I'm going to come just from seeing your expression" Naruto groaned, his lips pressed against the spot right under Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke didn't reply, just gave up resistance and let Naruto have his way with him. The blond thrust his fingers faster, trying to restrain himself when all he really wanted was to release inside Sasuke as opposed to inside his pants. Maybe later. His eyes were glued to their reflection, and when Sasuke released an especially loud moan coupled with a groaned version of his name he couldn't hold it in anymore. He'd always been weak to visual stimulation anyway.

Naruto stilling and riding out his orgasm did not sit well with Sasuke however. He cursed and replaced the tan hand around his dick with his own, a few strokes enough to bring relief.

"I swear I've never come so fast in my entire life" he breathed out once he'd calmed down, frowning at the mess they'd made. Naruto mumbled something, raising his head slowly from where he'd hid it in a pale neck.

"That's just how good I am."

"I hope you're good at cleaning too."

Naruto pouted, reluctantly letting go of Sasuke when he struggled to stand up. When Sasuke turned around to look at him accusingly he met him with an innocent grin. He cast a quick look in the mirror behind the annoyed Uchiha, and then grinned less innocently.

"You know, your ass looks really good in that mirror too."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You could have let me take off the socks though. Kind of a turn-off."

Sasuke raised one foot and pushed Naruto off the stool with it, giving the blond a satisfied look when he received one that clearly said 'wtf?'.

"I'm topping tonight or you can sleep in here. Since you seem to like it so much."

"I like _you_" Naruto said as he lifted himself off the floor, giving Sasuke a once-over and making sure Sasuke could see the appreciation in his eyes as he stopped at the cum-stained toned stomach.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere. Clean up the mess and I might reconsider."

Naruto grinned again and sauntered over to Sasuke, giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth and an ass-squeeze. Sasuke kept glaring though, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Right right, I'm on it babe. But I _did_ warn you that I'd just create a mess."

Sasuke _really _tried to keep looking pissed, but Naruto could easily catch the slight quirk of his lips before he turned around and walked imperiously out of the closet.

Thursday:

It was after dinner again, during which Naruto had insisted to show off his culinary skills. They'd had ramen of course. Now they were on the couch, flipping through the channels and agreeing that there really isn't much worth seeing at seven thirty on a weekday, even though there were a bunch of acceptable shows. Once they'd settled on watching a documentary show from an animal hospital, because Sasuke apparently had a weak spot for cute fluffy things, a comfortable silence ensued for a while. Sasuke sat at one end with Naruto's head in his lap, scratching him but constantly getting caught up in the show, and Naruto had to nudge him to make him start again.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as the short attention span-type" Naruto commented and caused Sasuke to snort.

"I'm not. I guess scratching is just not a prioritized action."

"So mean" Naruto whined, sending Sasuke his best set of puppy eyes.

"You don't stand a chance against the real puppies." Sasuke might have sounded uncaring, but he didn't forget Naruto for the remainder of the show.

Once it was over there was a commercial about clothes for kids before Sasuke had time to switch channels, and he gave off a disapproving noise before switching.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Kids" Sasuke sneered. "I hate them."

"Really? I thought you liked tiny cute things."

"There's nothing 'cute' about kids."

Naruto chuckled. "Don't tell me some poor kid kicked a football in your head while you were walking past or something and now you hate them all."

"Nothing of the sort. I just happen to have a normal loathing of the evil little spawns."

"Just admit you're not mature enough to handle them" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke abandoned the TV and gave the blond in his lap a look. "You think this is funny don't you?"

"Maybeee…"

"Such an impressive maturity level."

"Hey! I never said I'm supermature or anything, but kids totally love me! I use to babysit my cousin's kid now and then and I'm awesome at it!"

"Really" Sasuke said, clearly not believing Naruto.

"Really! Okay so maybe sometimes I forget he's supposed to have gym clothes with him to school and stuff, but at least I'm great at entertaining!"

"I'm sure you are" Sasuke said with an amused snort.

"So yeah I don't get what you have against them."

"Let's just say I have bad experience." Sasuke tried to end the conversation there, but Naruto apparently didn't listen.

"What, they puked on your designer shoes or something?"

"No, I'm not talking about _now_, or in the last few years."

Naruto contemplated this for a couple of seconds, taking in Sasuke's uncomfortable look. Then a light bulb went off in his brain.

"Aha! I can see why someone like you wouldn't like others your age. I mean, you must have had fangirls and stuff as a kid too, am I right?"

Sasuke was going to make Naruto drop the conversation right there, but the blond looked so ridiculously curious he figured he might as well tell him. It's not like he hadn't told him worse things before.

"If you really want to know" he started, ignoring Naruto's eager nodding, "then yes, I had fangirls as a kid and yes I hated the others my age. Kids are horrible, myself included, and I just really don't see why people like them. The girls threw themselves at me even before puberty, and the guys of course hated me for it, while at the same time admiring me for being the best athlete. So yeah, if we're going to talk about bad childhoods then I didn't enjoy mine and swore to myself that I would never have kids."

Before Naruto had time to say anything, which he obviously really wanted to, he continued.

"Also, seeing as my father didn't exactly bring me up in a particularly loving way, I decided not to have any because I didn't want more people having to suffer being born as an Uchiha."

"Wow, that's a pretty deep reason."

"Not really."

"But your dad's dead now! You can totally have a kid and raise it however you want!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with amusement. "Why do I get the feeling you're just dying to have some yourself?"

"I'm not" Naruto said. "I mean, not now at least, and besides I want to adopt anyway so…"

"So?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well" Naruto said with a slight blush, "it's hard to adopt, you need to qualify and stuff and I'm not so sure I will…" He laughed sheepishly and glanced up at Sasuke and then quickly away again.

Sasuke watched him with concern for a while, but decided to drop the issue.

"Anyway, even though I like you I think it's a little early to be thinking of kids" he said, smirking at Naruto when he spluttered in embarrassment.

"I wasn't, I mean, gah you're a bastard!"

Sasuke just chuckled as Naruto sat up to glare at him and pulled him onto his lap instead.

"You could always invent male pregnancy" Sasuke suggested, and barely managed to block the hit aimed at his head.

"You're the smartass, why don't you do it" Naruto pouted.

"Kid hater here, remember?"

"Yeah yeah you can stop smirking now." He put a hand over Sasuke's mouth, but didn't protest when Sasuke pushed it away and kissed him instead, nibbling on his lower lip teasingly. He couldn't help smiling at the action, all thoughts of their conversation gone. If he played his cards right, Sasuke might forgive him for yesterday's little stunt in the closet and let him top today. Entwining his fingers in soft dark hair he kissed back eagerly, smiling again when Sasuke released a low humming moan and snuck his hands underneath the back of his shirt, scratching his back slightly.

"That's cheating" he mumbled against Sasuke's lips, but couldn't help mewling a little and pressing himself closer when Sasuke kept scratching for a minute.

"Hn. Don't worry idiot, I'm feeling nice today so we can switch."

"Awesome!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed Naruto off so they could stand up.

"Unless…"

"Huh?" Naruto stopped his cheerleader dance to look at Sasuke, who was smirking evilly.

"Unless you're the last to reach the bedroom."

Before Naruto had time to process Sasuke had already taken off towards the bed.

"Oh hell no you bastard!" Naruto yelled and ran after him. Now the bastard was definitely cheating!

Friday:

Sasuke woke up to blue eyes glaring at him, the expression changing into a smug one once Sasuke finished blinking blearily and came to fully.

"Good morning sweetie" Naruto purred at him, making Sasuke instantly on his guard. The blond shouldn't be so happy this morning, considering Sasuke forced him to bottom three times before allowing a switch. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Good morning."

"It's such a fine day today, the sun will be up in just an hour or so" Naruto continued, still in that purring voice.

"An hour."

"Yes dear, an hour. I thought we could take a nice cool morning walk before I have to go to work."

"This is punishment, isn't it?"

"Oh don't look so put out, you can go back to sleep while I have to suffer at work." Naruto sounded less enthusiastic now, but he quickly forgot about it and jumped out of bed, grabbed a pair of boxers and threw them at Sasuke before opening the balcony door wide into the, seemingly, night outside.

"This is why I hate this time of year" Sasuke mumbled, the clock beside his bed showing a quarter to seven.

"Oh come on Sasuke, it'll be nice! The leaves always look so pretty in the morning." He grinned, closing the door again.

"Stop being so gay and just get back to bed."

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted when Sasuke hid underneath the covers again.

Sasuke glare was overflowing with venom, but Naruto just kissed his forehead and told him to man up and go fix his hair or something while he took care of breakfast. Grumbling to himself Sasuke did as he was told, although he didn't fix his hair since that was too much effort this early in the morning. And Sasuke was _not_ a morning person.

Shuffling into the kitchen he was greeted with a much too happy blond singing along to a song on his phone that was placed on the counter while simultaneously making scrambled eggs.

"What happened to the Naruto I had to struggle to wake up?" Sasuke muttered as he sank down in his chair with a groan.

"Don't be so grumpy Sasuke, it's really a wonder you don't drink coffee you know."

"Coffee is unhealthy, it's much better to just take a B-vitamin tablet, same effect and no side-effects."

"Right, here's your breakfast anyway" Naruto chirped and handed him a plate with half of the scrambled eggs as well as a grapefruit. "I'm starting to think you're overeating on fruit though" he teased as he went to get his own plate.

Sasuke didn't bother replying and started eating instead, mumbling a thanks when Naruto handed him a glass of juice as well.

When they'd eaten and Sasuke had taken his tablet, not bothering to offer one to his overly cheerful boyfriend, Naruto ushered Sasuke back into the bathroom to get ready so they wouldn't miss the sunrise. Naruto was apparently ready to go even before he woke Sasuke up, and now he bounced around Sasuke impatiently until Sasuke had enough and shoved him into the nearest wall and kissed him until he finally agreed to at least shut up. Rolling his eyes at the pout that followed him instead Sasuke quickly got dressed and made sure to put on his warm coat and a scarf before heading out into the chilly morning. Stopping right outside the building Naruto took a deep breath and then grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him down the street towards the left.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Doesn't matter as long as we head towards the sun!"

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's antics and simply followed, watching the horizon slowly become lighter as they walked. When the sun was nearly fully visible, and Naruto was starting to frown, Sasuke snorted lightly and took the lead instead.

"There's a park down this street" he explained, and Naruto brightened up.

Reaching it Naruto grinned widely and started running, bringing Sasuke with him in a death grip.

"Look at all the leaves!" he shouted, letting go of Sasuke and spinning around happily.

Sasuke just shook his head again and looked, and yes the trees were really quite beautiful with all their leaves in bright shades of red, yellow and orange. Then he jumped and turned around, seeing Naruto grinning mischievously at him after having thrown wet leaves at the back of his head.

"Let's find us a big pile of leaves and jump in it!" Naruto exclaimed and ran off laughing, not really behaving the way a sane person did this early in the morning.

Sasuke glanced around the park, only seeing an old lady walking her dog at the other end of it, and decided he might as well follow Naruto. Just to make sure he didn't do anything too crazy of course. When he reached Naruto he also reached a tree that had almost lost all its leaves, the ground below it full of scattered orange and yellow ones.

"It's perfect" Naruto mumbled with shining eyes and hurriedly started to scurry around and gather them together. "Come on Sasuke, help me!"

Sasuke eyed the ground carefully, not exactly eager to get dirt all over himself like Naruto apparently had no problem with, but when Naruto stopped to give him those puppy eyes he relented. For a few minutes they concentrated on their task, managing to create quite an impressive pile. Deciding they'd collected enough Naruto stood back to admire their work. Then he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Now, we jump into it!"

When Sasuke looked downright horrified, he grabbed the poor raven and simply threw him down into it, laughing so much he had to gasp for breath at the mixture of surprise and fear in Sasuke's eyes. Narrowing his eyes Sasuke shot up and threw Naruto down instead, but the blond just kept laughing. Once he'd calmed down and dried his tears he stood up again, motioning to Sasuke that they were now going to gather the leaves back together again.

"You're kidding me."

"Admit you think it's at least a little funny bastard" Naruto grinned, and Sasuke couldn't help but start gathering leaves as well, even if he tried to preserve some dignity by glaring.

As he bent down to shuffle some leaves towards the pile Naruto snuck up behind him and pushed him down again, straddling him when he turned over onto his back and preventing him from getting up again.

"Hey bastard, you look totally hot with the leaves as a background" Naruto said, still wearing that infuriating grin.

"Hn."

"Ooh I'm definitely taking a picture!" Naruto exclaimed and dug up his phone from his pants. He started up the camera and aimed at Sasuke, pouting when the raven looked anything but amused on the screen. "It won't hurt you to look less constipated you know."

"You're horrible."

"Please Sasuke, just one picture!" Naruto begged, his hands clasped together around his phone, trying to look as cute as possible and batting his eyelashes.

"I don't like getting dirt in my hair."

"Oh tell somebody who cares, now smile or I'll tell your brother how much you love bottoming tomorrow."

Sasuke glared at the grinning, in his eyes, criminal, and threw some leaves at him.

"Sasuuuu…"

"Fine. But just one."

"Yay! Now smile!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Hmm…" Naruto watched him in serious silence for a few moments, before grinning again and leaning down to whisper in his ear. Once he had he sat up quickly again and took several shots of Sasuke's blushing face.

"What the fuck Naruto! Erase those right now!"

"Never!" He held the phone out of reach for the swearing man underneath him. "If you had just smiled I wouldn't have taken them! It's your own fault!"

"Again, you're horrible."

Naruto smiled happily but threw himself down beside Sasuke instead.

"Let's take one together."

He snuggled up close, pressing their heads together and changing the setting so they could see themselves on the screen while taking the picture. On the first one he grinned widely while Sasuke glared at him, on the second one he grinned just as big while Sasuke pouted but at least looked up. On the third one, Naruto surprised Sasuke and pressed their lips together, taking several pictures as Sasuke finally relaxed and stopped working against him.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Hn."

They were quiet after that, laying there in the midst of the leaves, just watching the pale blue sky through the bare branches and breathing in the earthy scent that only fallen leaves can give off through their noses.

"This week has been kinda like a dream, hasn't it" Naruto mumbled after some time.

"I suppose."

"Do you think your brother will like me?"

"I think he doesn't have a choice."

"Bastard" Naruto said and hit his arm, but smiled all the same and rubbed his nose against Sasuke's cold cheek.

Sasuke hummed in content, taking Naruto's hand in his and holding it on top of their chests. After another round of silence the cold started to make itself known and Naruto, wearing less warm clothes than Sasuke, shivered slightly.

"Maybe we should head back" he murmured and sat up.  
Sasuke sat up as well and brushed some dirt off of Naruto, grimacing when he found twigs in the blond locks. Naruto snorted when it was his turn to brush off Sasuke, and the raven glanced back at him worriedly.

"Relax Sasuke, it's just leaves. But it looks funny though."

"Whatever, just get them off me or I'll complain about this being a bad idea the whole way home."

"Tch, you liked it."

"Yeah, you said that last night too."

"Because you did, you're just too stuck-up to admit it."

Sasuke turned around to smack him, but Naruto grabbed his shoulders so he had to settle with a glare and crossing his arms. Once Naruto had finished cleaning the raven who was acting offended, he gave him a peck on the cheek and took his hand, once more leading the way.

"If we hurry, we could still squeeze in some morning sex" Naruto shot over his shoulder, grinning when Sasuke's face lit up. If you knew what buttons to press, Sasuke really was easy to wrap around your finger. At least, if you had the right things to offer. Picking up the pace he grinned cheekily at Sasuke who was now beside him rather than behind. "Who knows, I might even let you top."

"We'll see about that" Sasuke said and matched Naruto's expression with a smirk.

* * *

I really love all the leaves during fall. So pretty. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter:D I spent all week with no time to write but thinking about the story 24/7... So annoying:p


	10. Saturday

I really should have done my homework instead, this chapter somehow turned out so long... But with this chapter we're celebrating three things!

1: This story is now over 50,000 words long!

2: This story is also over 100 pages in Word!

3: This chapter marks the end of the beginning and the beginning of the middle!

So my friend told me that this story is really long but not so much has happened yet. Well, it's not like I planned it... I blame the lemons:p

Borderlinecrazy pointed out to me that male pregnancy is actually possible, apparently scientists in Canada have managed to do it. I apologize for my ignorance. It was just a small joke anyway, there's no mpreg in the future:p

As for this chapter, we're celebrating with lots of smut. Yay! And Itachi of course. I hope you like how I pictured their meeting, not sure what you were all hoping for:p

On an unrelated note, last Friday I didn't fall off a horse, no I was thrown off! Seriously Dat Horse. 99% of the time he's so cute you go awww but the last 1% he fucks you up. So mean. But I wasn't hurt badly so...

Also, a big hug to everybody who has reviewed so far, and also a hug to the rest of you that just reads. I just imagine how awesome you think my story is:p

Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3

* * *

Chapter ten: Saturday

'

Saturday morning found Naruto yawning widely, sprawled out on their large bed and having Sasuke's heavy arm over his stomach. Why he always woke up early on the few days he didn't have to get up for work he didn't know, but it irritated him immensely. Although, starting work at eleven could maybe be considered as being able to sleep in every morning, but still. Nine o'clock was just too damn early. Especially since he'd gotten up so early yesterday and then spent the evening at the bar he and Sasuke met at, having some drinks to celebrate their one week anniversary before heading home again for some more sex.

The bastard was happily sleeping, not reacting when Naruto poked his cheek. He sighed and gave up without really trying, the alarm was set for nine thirty anyway. Absently he let his fingers trace up and down Sasuke's spine under the covers, finding it hard to grasp that it had actually been a whole week since the first morning he'd woken up beside Sasuke. Every day he'd learnt something new about the raven, finding him more and more adorable for each hour. Bit by bit they'd gotten more comfortable with each other, and even though Naruto still had some trouble shaking off the doubts tagging along as baggage he was now looking forward to a future involving lots of dark-haired bastard. And lots and lots of sex. Damn Sasuke was a sex-addict! And yeah, he probably was one himself too. If only he could convince Sasuke that mirror sex wasn't embarrassing… Oh well. He reached for his phone, smiling as he saw the background picture of Sasuke blushing in that pile of leaves. Deleting everything from his godparents he checked his other messages, one from Chouji with one of his usual culinary jokes, and one from Shikamaru that said they were apparently planning something for next weekend. He doubted Shikamaru had actually sent that message; it was probably Ino wanting to save money and borrowing his. Putting the phone away again he threw an arm over his eyes to shield them from the faint light and contemplated whether or not he really needed to visit the bathroom. Deciding he might as well he moved Sasuke's arm and eased out of bed. He didn't get very far though since a pale hand grabbed his arm.

"I was comfortable like that" Sasuke mumbled, not bothering to open his one visible eye.

"I thought you were sleeping, but don't worry I'll be back in a minute."

Sasuke let out something that didn't quite sound like words and let go of him.

When he got back Sasuke was sitting up, the covers around him and creating a snug cocoon. Naruto snorted at his confused newly wakened expression and hugged him, cocoon and all.

"I'm really tired" Sasuke stated.

"Uhuh, well I _did_ go pretty rough on you last night."

Sasuke glared at him tiredly, a feat made difficult by Naruto burying his face in his neck.

"If my brother makes fun of me for that I will hide all your orange clothes and you'll have to wear other colors for a week."

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. "That's evil!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and moved his leg in a more comfortable position. He wasn't worried about Itachi liking Naruto, he'd probably worship him for staving off the would-be catastrophe after his break-up with Sakura. No, the problem was definitely to make sure Naruto didn't say something embarrassing that completely ruined his image. He glanced at Naruto who looked like he was sleeping in a sitting position, leaning against Sasuke. Yes, the chances of keeping his pride intact were, besides the way he'd already acted in front of his brother last time they saw each other, not that high. He leaned his head on top of Naruto's and closed his eyes. Maybe it was time to stop flaming all those love stories on the internet.

But then again, he only flamed the hetero ones.

~Line breaker~

Itachi waited at their usual spot, absently playing with the ring on his left ring finger and watching the people bustling by. It was a cloudy day with a slight threat of rain, the air was dank, and he sighed. What a perfect fit for his mood as of late. But today he was meeting his brother again, and even if they often argued these Saturday's were like a truce, no talk about work, private lives or anything else even remotely depressing. Although they were going to break the private life rule today, seeing as Naruto was coming with. Straightening up he put his hands in the pockets of his warm dark grey coat, it wouldn't do for an Uchiha to fret. And ah, there was Sasuke at last! He was walking briskly, his black coat fanning out a little behind him in the slight wind. Nothing dramatic though. And there, just behind him struggling to keep up while talking animatedly and clad in too much orange was, supposedly, his little brother's boyfriend. When Sasuke caught sight of him he raised his eyebrows slightly in recognition and weaved his way through the busy people on the sidewalk. Naruto had gone quiet when he caught sight of him but gave a large grin once they'd reached him.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke's big brother" he said and stretched out his hand for Itachi to shake.

"Hasn't Sasuke told you my name?" he answered and shook his hand, giving a polite nod.

"Yeah yeah but it's more fun to greet you like this. You know," he added and turned to Sasuke, "he doesn't look at _all_ like I expected him to."

"Is that so?" Sasuke replied, and Itachi noted he looked a little nervous, but that might just be his imagination.

"Yeah, I mean _he_ actually looks manly."

"Why you little..!" Sasuke growled and proceeded to try and wrestle Naruto down on the street, the blond laughing and yelling that it was just a joke. Itachi shook his head.

"Well, it's nice to see you two so lively, but we're attracting some attention. Let's start walking instead" he suggested.

Both Sasuke and Naruto stopped, Sasuke looking peeved but Naruto just grinning. That's when Itachi noticed the marks covering Sasuke's neck underneath the scarf that had opened up a little during their mini-fight. He gave an amused smirk that Naruto noticed.

"Before you ask: Yes the sex is great" Naruto said in a smug voice.

"Five minutes Naruto" Sasuke groaned with his face in his hands. "You said you were going to behave for five minutes."

"I'm behaving!" Naruto defended himself. "But you've been so high-strung the whole time since we left the apartment so I figured I'd just get rid of the awkward stuff first!"

Sasuke scowled at him through his fingers, but glanced over to Itachi when he heard him chuckle.

"I suppose we should just skip the boring pleasantries then" he said. "Welcome to the family Naruto, let me introduce you to our best friends." He swept his arm in the general direction of the street to his left. Naruto looked confused.

"He means the stores" Sasuke muttered and rolled his eyes at his brother. "Come on then, I haven't gone shopping for two weeks."

"Always so impatient little brother, it's a wonder I didn't realize you were gay before."

"Eeh, he didn't know?!" Naruto exclaimed, but Sasuke just shrugged and started walking down the street.

Itachi followed them, smirking to himself. Naruto had gotten his approval the second Sasuke smiled like that in his office, but he also couldn't help feeling just a tad bit jealous. Sasuke really needed someone like Naruto in his life though. And maybe now he wouldn't have to constantly worry about his brother having enough and leaving for some obscure country to 'find himself' or something equally insane. Watching these two interact was going to be interesting indeed.

~Line breaker~

Naruto quickly realized that shopping with Sasuke was not going to end up on his list of top ten favorite things to do. Not only did the two pale, handsome men only enter exclusive stores that made him feel like his wardrobe was made out of rags he'd found on the street, they were also _extremely_ picky. He wasn't sure if that was because they simply enjoyed the act of trying out and discussing different garments and accessories (although it could maybe more be considered as Sasuke having long monologues and Naruto and Itachi agreeing) or if that's just how they were. Naruto had tried to point out that Sasuke was behaving like a girl but he'd been blatantly ignored. Itachi had made some small talk with him while Sasuke occupied the changing rooms of various stores, and apparently Sasuke had been like this ever since he was ten years old and they'd done it for the first time. Sasuke admitted it was because he'd found their mother's fashion magazines and started reading them in secret, something that made both Naruto and Itachi snicker. Of course they looked the epitome of innocence when Sasuke peeked out with a suspicious look on his face.

"I think it's time for lunch" Itachi pointed out when Sasuke had finally decided to pick the dark blue cardigan as opposed to the slightly lighter blue one. Naruto couldn't tell the difference.

"Yes please! I thought I was going to starve to death, I mean can you imagine the headlines in tomorrow's paper?" Naruto groaned.

"Don't be such a drama queen" Sasuke said, not caring at all and starting to walk towards the cash register.

"Sasukeee, do you really hate me so muuuch?" Naruto whined and clung to his coat, pouting and looking very much like a poor starving poor person.

"Idiot" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes, but leaned down to give him a small kiss. "We've only been at it for two hours, hardly anything to complain about."

Naruto muttered darkly at this and glared when Itachi smirked at him. Oh he just _knew_ that Itachi was dooming him to an eternity of shopping-filled Saturday's. But when they exited the store and Sasuke took his hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, passers-by looking at them with a mixture of curiosity and quite possibly envy, he figured that maybe it wasn't so bad after all. He did his best to ignore the stares that were less friendly though. Sasuke, of course, couldn't care less.

Their destination proved to be a small café, where Itachi apparently had a thing for their pie, and Naruto eyed the menu with apprehension. Unless he wanted a meal consisting of pastries there wasn't really anything that looked appealing. Three words: Too. Much. Salad.

"You could take the soup" Sasuke suggested, and Naruto looked at him like he'd just said a very boring joke.

"It has vegetables in it, not to mention fish."

"But you don't hate fish."

"It's a _soup_ Sasuke, if I want fish I'll eat fish."

"What crawled up your ass and died? And what would _you_ put in a soup then?"

"I don't know" Naruto replied. "Not fish."

"Then pick something else. And no you're not getting ramen."

Naruto pouted but gave up and settled for pie as well. That might have had something to do with Itachi already having ordered it for all three of them. While they waited for their pies Naruto took it upon himself to keep the conversation going and tell Itachi everything, well _almost_ everything, that had transpired the past week. Apparently Sasuke hadn't 'found the time' to do it. And Itachi was a very attentive listener so Sasuke had to remind Naruto to keep his too enthusiastic voice down more than once. Other than that Sasuke spent the entire conversation pouting and stabbing his pie while trying to assure his brother that it wasn't like that at all, and Naruto was clearly exaggerating and getting the facts wrong. Itachi was amused.

When Naruto seemed to have finished his tale Sasuke heaved a big sigh of relief, earning a kick under the table from Naruto and a smirk from his brother. They just had to gang up on him, didn't they?

Then Naruto turned towards Itachi again and opened his mouth to say something, but apparently changed his mind and frowned for a second.

"Sasuke didn't tell me you're married?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Itachi looked up, giving him a small smile. "Ah well, I'm sure you two have had more interesting things to talk about, don't worry about it."

"Nah, Sasuke just talks about his hair all the time, it gets old."

It was now Sasuke's turn to kick Naruto, and yes he did kick a little harder.

"So Naruto, what did you think of the pie?"

If Naruto had been more alert he would have noticed Sasuke's poison-disguised-as-honey tone of voice.

"Oh, umm, it was… edible I guess" he responded. The words had barely escaped his lips before he felt killing intent large enough to freeze his bones and turn him into an ice sculpture.

"I mean it was awesome! It totally melted my tongue, the taste was an exotic experience and the sensations were overflowing with passion!" He was definitely just spewing nonsense right now. "I'd never doubt your taste in pie Itachi." He so didn't squeak out that last sentence after daring a glance in the direction of the Master of Glares. Seriously Sasuke was nothing compared to his brother. Speaking of Sasuke, the younger Uchiha was trying to muffle his laughter behind a hand but failing rather obviously, and Naruto scowled at him.

"It's fine Naruto, making my brother laugh is worth your ignorance when it comes to pie. Shall we proceed then?"

It took a second or so for Naruto to realize that Itachi wasn't mad at him anymore, and that they were leaving.

"That means let's go for some more shopping moron" Sasuke teased and ruffled his hair.

Naruto pouted. "I like you and all Sasuke but I'm kind of worried about this tendency you have of torturing me."

Sasuke snorted. "Are you telling me you're weak?"

Oh Sasuke could just shove that teasing smirk somewhere dark! "Like hell I am, bring it on!"

Both Uchihas laughed at Naruto striking a hero pose, but composed themselves of course before leaving. So mean.

~Line breaker~

"And exactly _what_ am I doing in here?" Naruto asked a happy Sasuke who was currently busy putting down the large pile of jeans he'd brought into the changing room on a small stool.

"If you prefer changing in front of the people outside, be my guest."

"Which brings us back to the 'what' Sasuke, why am _I_ the one changing?"

"Because I think you could use some new pairs of jeans. Worn-out and full of holes is not proper during winter. Not to mention I'd much rather see you in something tight."

"Bastard! There's nothing wrong with my jeans!"

"Start with these" Sasuke just said calmly, completely ignoring the fuming blond glaring at him.

Naruto crossed his arms and made no move to accept the pair of dark blue pants offered to him. Sasuke sighed.

"Just try them Naruto."

"Fine, but I'm not going to like them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto pulled off his shoes and muttered discreetly, or so he thought, to himself.

"Very mature."

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at Sasuke's sarcastic comment, swiftly pulling off his fairly baggy light blue faded jeans. He eyed the new pair in his hands with suspicion, they looked tight. Like _really_ tight. He glanced at Sasuke who was watching him impatiently. Then he started putting them on, struggling a little to get them over his ankles. He finally managed to button them and looked at Sasuke.

"Don't look at me like that, I can see they don't fit. Try these instead."

Sasuke picked up a darker pair from the much too large pile. Naruto sighed and stripped again. When he'd put on the new pair he realized that they actually felt comfy. They were tight, sure, but stretchy. And Sasuke seemed to like them too, if the eyes roaming over his legs were any indication.

"Take off your shirt too."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at Sasuke's commanding tone, but did as told and pulled off both the orange hoodie and the faded grey t-shirt with big red letters spelling 'daredevil'. Sasuke had laughed at it for ten minutes this morning. Not to mention made fun of him. The memory made Naruto scowl at the raven, who ignored it of course and instead stepped closer and unbuttoned his jeans, leaving the zipper untouched but making sure you could easily see that they were half-open.

"Yes…" Sasuke murmured. "I can definitely see myself fucking you in these."

"What?!" Naruto squeaked, red creeping up his neck and reaching his cheeks. "I should have known you had ulterior motives!" He pushed the too close Sasuke away from him and hastily buttoned up the pants again.

"Hn. Don't be difficult Naruto."

Sasuke walked towards him again and Naruto backed one step, hitting the mirrored wall with his back. Damn. Before he had time to escape through the door Sasuke had him pinned, pressing his body against him and sneaking a hand down to open up the button again.

"It's a good thing you weren't wearing these that night we met, then someone else might have snagged you away from me" he whispered into Naruto's ear, his hot breath causing shivers down his spine. He settled his hands on Naruto's hips, letting his thumbs caress the skin right above the hem, and started sucking lightly on his pulse.

"Sasuke stop it" Naruto hissed, trying to push him away again and squirming against the heat pressing into him.

"No" was the only response he got as Sasuke worked his way down his chest, paying attention to both his nipples before nibbling on his stomach. Naruto tried to remember the reason Sasuke needed to stop but a warm tongue licking hot trails over his abs quickly washed those thoughts away. It wasn't until he felt fingers tugging at his zipper that he came to, and he put both palms on Sasuke's face and pushed him away.

"Are you out of your mind Sasuke?! We're in public dammit!" Naruto still kept his voice low, worriedly glancing at the door that didn't quite reach the whole way down.

"So? You're hard." Sasuke smirked and cupped the very prominent erection. This was one reason Naruto didn't wear tight jeans.

"Asshole" he groaned.

"I wish, but like you said we're in public and I doubt you could keep quiet. A good ol' blowjob though…"

Naruto watched part horrified, part incredibly turned on as Sasuke pulled that zipper down and eased the pants and boxers down just enough to reveal his aching length. The smirk Sasuke sent him made him want to snap at him, but the feeling of that hot mouth closing around him only allowed him to release an almost whine. Sasuke didn't waste time on warming up. He took him in halfway and then sucked hard on his way back, repeating this over and over, every time just a little faster, a little harder, and Naruto was having trouble keeping his moans down. He smacked the back of his head into the mirror behind him when a hand fondled his balls as well, and he buried his fingers in soft dark hair.

Sasuke kept bobbing his head up and down, pleased with himself and feeling his own pants starting to become uncomfortable. Movement in the corner of his eye caused him to glance to his right, his eyes widening with the realization that he could see himself quite clearly in the full body mirror. And watching himself suck cock was shocking. Mostly because he seemed to _enjoy_ it so goddamn much. The word 'cockslut' flew through his brain, and he narrowed his eyes at the reflection. This was why he didn't want to have sex in front of a mirror. It was the ultimate, undeniable proof of what Naruto had reduced him to. _A_ _cockslut_. Without noticing he'd started sucking less rhythmically and more harshly, tracing the vein with the tip of his tongue and scraping his teeth over the sensitive head. Naruto didn't seem to mind though judging by the heavy panting and muffled groans that slipped out of his mouth, even after he'd moved one hand to bite down on it instead. Sasuke tore his gaze from the mirror and focused on the real Naruto who looked like he was going to come any second now. And then the blond clasped both hands hard over his mouth to prevent the whole store from hearing his release into Sasuke's awaiting mouth.

Once he had calmed down and Sasuke had finished swallowing, now licking his lips with a satisfied smirk instead, he glared and smacked Sasuke over the head.

"You bastard! I can't believe you just did that!"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he stood up again and kissed Naruto passionately. The blond responded reluctantly at first, then became almost too eager. When Sasuke pulled away from him he felt himself on the verge of getting hard again.

"You" he started, panting and feeling his entire body pulsing hotly, like it always did when Sasuke was close. He never got the chance to continue though, because Sasuke pushed his own hard-on against Naruto's groin and whispered in his ear.

"When we get back home, we're going to fuck in front of that mirror."

Naruto shuddered and opened his mouth but no sound came out because Sasuke pushed even harder.

"On one condition" Sasuke continued, his voice creating tremors of want that traveled up and down Naruto's body. "_You_ are going to bottom."

"But Sasuuu" Naruto whined, his arms around the raven, trying to pull him closer.

"It's that or nothing." Sasuke said this with a note of finality, a pout the only thing Naruto could think of as an expression of his complaint.

Sasuke smiled a little and pecked his nose, then let go of him and backed the few paces to the other side of the small space, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Now then, let's see how the others fit."

Naruto's look of pure disdain did nothing to ease the smirk on his face.

~Line breaker~

Driving back from their shopping spree Naruto couldn't stop thinking about what Itachi had said to him. After Sasuke had tortured him until he was satisfied and went to pay for the three pairs he'd decided on (out of _at least_ a hundred) Itachi had held him back to exchange a few words. Well, once he'd commented enough on their exhibitionism. He mulled over the words in his head.

_Naruto, I'll be leaving Sasuke in your hands now then. _

What the hell did he mean by that? Itachi wasn't leaving the country was he? No, maybe he just made a threat in a roundabout way, telling Naruto to take care of Sasuke _or else_… He sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Maybe it was just his way of saying he approved of their relationship. Whatever it was supposed to mean didn't matter unless something bad happened anyway.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Sasuke asked from the driver's seat as he parked the car.

"What, worried you'll miss out on the hot mirror sex?"

Naruto still had his eyes closed, but he could imagine the look on Sasuke's face as he scoffed at him.

"We're only doing it because you're obsessing over it."

"Am not! And if I am it's with good reason" Naruto defended himself and pouted.

"Sure" Sasuke drawled and got out of the car. "You coming?"

Naruto looked up in surprise, not having noticed they were already back. He muttered a 'bastard' under his breath and got out. Of course he wanted to do it in that closet, but he wanted to top damn it! Sasuke was such a spoilsport. He pouted the whole way into the apartment and then into the bedroom.

"If you're not in the mood we can just do something else" Sasuke teased.

"Ha! As if I'd let you get away from this now! You're just gonna have to work hard if you wanna top!"

Naruto stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and his eyes on Sasuke. But the smirking raven didn't seem worried at all. He slowly walked up to Naruto, pinning him down with a heated look and then circled him, letting one hand trace over his lower stomach and ass. He stopped when he was in front of him again, hooking his fingers in the faded jeans and leaning forwards until their lips were almost touching. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath mingle with his own, and he fought hard to not lick his lips and give in to temptation. Sasuke seemed to notice, because he quirked the corners of his mouth just a tiny bit before oh so slowly turning his head to the left and then, as he turned it back, letting his lips ghost over Naruto's own. He had to swallow and clench his fists to stop himself.

"Work hard you say?" Sasuke whispered smugly.

"You suck" Naruto gritted out.

"Hmm, that can be arranged I suppose" Sasuke mumbled with just a hint of a chuckle.

Oh curse that bastard to hell. Sasuke used the fingers still hooked to his jeans to pull him closer, he could feel the heat of Sasuke's body through his clothes. His own body hadn't been satisfied with just a blowjob, and now he could feel it yearning to just grab Sasuke and take him. The thought made him feel hot all over, and damn he was already half-hard.

"I want you Naruto" Sasuke whispered huskily against his parted lips, his dark eyes filled with lust. "And I want you in front of that mirror, watching yourself as you beg for more."

Naruto really wanted that. But in reverse positions! Aargh it was so fucking frustrating!

"Don't even think about it" Sasuke said when he noticed Naruto's inner conflict.

Naruto pouted again and gave him his best puppy eyes, but Sasuke just rolled his eyes and grabbed his butt instead, starting to walk them towards the sliding doors that hid his closet. When Naruto's pout turned more annoyed he pressed their lips together, forcing Naruto's mouth open and roaming the inside with his tongue. Naruto moaned, half in protest and half in pleasure. That bastard really knew how to kiss his breath away. Giving up for the time being he allowed himself to be led into the smaller, but still large, room and waited patiently for Sasuke to arrange the stool to his liking. Patiently, because he had no idea what Sasuke was doing and was busy groaning at the feel of a pale hand rubbing him through his pants. Once Sasuke was satisfied Naruto found himself pushed down onto the dark leather, first sitting and then lying down, Sasuke crawling on top of him as best he could. The stool was big, but not exactly designed to room two grown men doing the dirty. He felt a hand grab his hair and a mouth sucking harshly on his neck and he tilted his head to give Sasuke better access, and by chance he was forced to turn to the right, his eyes catching the reflection of them. He hadn't noticed but Sasuke must have moved the stool closer to the mirror, because he could almost reach it with an outstretched arm. He watched the raven work on his neck, poised over him with one knee between his spread legs and the other leaning against the edge of the stool. Naruto had both feet placed on the ground, his hands holding on to Sasuke's arms. Ugh he looked like such an uke right now.

Sasuke raised himself up again, immensely pleased with the sight of the flushed blond underneath him. The slightly grumpy look on his face didn't bother him. He snuck both hands underneath the horrible orange hoodie as well as the stupid t-shirt and scratched Naruto's stomach lightly with his nails. The shudder Naruto couldn't stop earned Sasuke a glare. He smirked.

"Let's take these off shall we?"

Naruto didn't stop his glaring but let Sasuke pull his shirts off, goose-bumps erupting in the wake of the trails Sasuke made with his nails all over his chest and arms.

"So sensitive" Sasuke murmured.

"Shut up."

"Hn. I thought you liked dirty talk."

Sasuke didn't wait for a response; instead he pinched Naruto's nipples and leaned down to kiss him again. He rubbed the pink nubs and lazily explored the blond's mouth, evading his attempts to battle him for domination. Naruto's groans grew more and more frustrated.

"You think this is funny don't you?" Naruto said in an accusing voice when Sasuke left his mouth and caressed his chest with the palms of his hands. Naruto tried to ignore how good it felt.

Before he answered Sasuke pulled off his own light sweater and unbuttoned the shirt underneath it.

"Obviously" he replied with a smirk, shrugging off the white shirt and starting to work on the blond's jeans.

He stood up and pulled them off, holding up the tan legs and getting rid of the socks too. He glanced at the mirror. The image showed himself in his tight black jeans, Naruto looking up at him with crossed arms and a pout but sexy all the same. He smirked down at his boyfriend.

"You look so hot with the leather as a background" he teased. "I should take a picture."

"I bet I'd look hotter if you were riding me" Naruto teased right back, grinning when Sasuke blushed indignantly.

Sasuke thinned his lips and ripped off Naruto's green boxers as well, the ramen print going unnoticed as he threw them away and leaned over him again. For a moment he just stared into those blue eyes, determined to go winning out of this situation.

"Hn. I'll prove you wrong" he muttered and grabbed Naruto's dick, stroking it fast.

He leaned back again and listened to the muffled groans he caused. Blue eyes still held his gaze, but they were beginning to cloud over with pleasure. He smirked and went down to blow him as well.

Naruto groaned louder and watched Sasuke take him in his mouth, doing that swirling thing around his tip again that he loved. Fuck the sight was hot.

"Your mouth looks so good around my cock Sasuke" he moaned, a little surprised when his words made Sasuke work harder. An idea formed in his head.

"Yeah that's it baby, you feel amazing, damn you're so skilled with your tongue! Can you feel how much I want you, how aroused you make me, how eager I am to be inside you."

Sasuke gave him a glare but he was blushing, looking like the words went straight to his own cock. Naruto combed a hand through his hair, his thumb tracing his temple and Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned at the look in those blue eyes.

"Don't close your eyes Sasuke, watch yourself in the mirror" Naruto whispered seductively.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself and did as he was told, glancing to his left and for the second time that day saw himself with his lips wrapped around Naruto. His eyes were on half-mast and full of pleasure, his face sporting a wanton look and his mouth unable to tear away from the taste of Naruto overflowing his senses. He saw himself sucking eagerly on the head, then releasing it with a pop to instead give a long lick along the vein on the underside from the base and back to the head again. The worst part wasn't how slutty he looked, the worst part was how the sight made him _feel_. He felt a burning heat creep up his body, his cock twitching and he was helpless against the moans spilling out of his mouth, the sound muffled around the hard length still in his mouth. There was a pool of fire in his stomach, igniting his nerves. And Naruto kept talking.

"Aah Sasuke, you're sucking me so hard I can hardly breathe. You can't stop can you? Swallowing around me so wantonly, loving how you're giving me so much pleasure."

Naruto's hand still held his head carefully, following his movements as he went up and down the warm erection. His mind was struggling to not be taken over by Naruto's words, but he was fighting a losing battle.

"I know you want to taste my cum so badly, but you'd rather feel me release somewhere else, you want me to push inside you so deep and hard you can barely hold on, watching yourself being entered over and over again."

Naruto was now panting harshly, his grip on dark hair tightening as he fought against his release. His plan wouldn't work if Sasuke had time to think. He could see the beautiful face displaying a mental battle, his mouth slowing down as he struggled not to give in to Naruto.

_Come on Sasuke, you know he's right_ a voice in his head said.

_Like hell he is!_ he shouted back.

_Imagine it, that big cock filling you up as you ride him like a whore. It's been much too long since you had him inside you anyway. _

_Yeah like 24 hours! _

_That's 23 hours too many._

_I hate you!_

_It's not like you have anything to lose._

Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto's hips. He really tried to ignore his body's yearning, how his cock longed for Naruto's touch, and don't get him started on the tingling in his stomach at the thought of Naruto pressing inside him. He opened his eyes to glare at Naruto, but the blue eyes didn't show the teasing expression he expected. There was lust in there, and emotions that made Sasuke feel all fuzzy and light-headed. He let go of Naruto's dick and sat up, his bangs hiding his face. He could feel Naruto's concerned gaze on him as he too sat up, one hand on his thigh and the other sliding down to caress his cheek.

"You okay?" he asked, and Sasuke leaned his forehead onto his shoulder.

"Just prep me" he mumbled and positioned himself more comfortably on strong thighs.

He could feel Naruto smile against his ear, kissing it and whispering a quiet 'Thank you'.

"Whatever" he mumbled back and moved his arms so they were around Naruto's neck instead, burying his nose in his throat and smelling the scent that was purely Naruto.

Naruto pulled the lube out of his back pocket and then tugged at his jeans to imply how difficult it is to prepare someone still wearing pants. Sasuke huffed and sat up straight, opening up his jeans and huffing again when he realized he'd have to stand up to get them off. Naruto gave him an amused smile, and he childishly turned his head the other way. But when Naruto tugged at his fingers he turned back, pouting at the amused look still on his face as he settled himself again on top of the blond. Naruto pecked his lips and then nibbled on the lower one, and Sasuke granted him entrance and lost himself in the kiss that gradually grew more sensual. He felt strong hands massaging his thighs, and he relaxed and gave in to Naruto, hearing the stupid voice in his head cheering. When a slicked finger slipped inside him he hummed in content and leaned his head back with a moan when Naruto started licking and sucking on his throat.

"The things you do to me Sasuke" Naruto groaned against his pulse.

"Hn. You're the one, mnn, _doing_ things right now idiot."

How Sasuke managed to sound so sexy and annoyed at the same time Naruto couldn't understand, but who cared? Sasuke was finally letting him fuck him in front of a mirror and Naruto wasn't going to waste any time. He pushed in fingers number two and three at the same time, and the gasp it forced out of Sasuke was easily worth the pain in his shoulders when Sasuke dug his nails into them, deepening the faint marks left from last time he did it. He thrust the fingers in and out at a fast pace, the raven moving with him and moaning in his ear. Naruto's cock was achingly hard and desperate for release, and Sasuke moving against it wasn't helping. Not really having any other choice Naruto stopped all movements and gripped the base of it hard, preventing the orgasm that tried to take over his body. Gritting his teeth against the feeling he slowly relaxed again, panting and heaving a large sigh. That was too close. Sasuke had kept still as well, but when he felt Naruto relaxing he leaned back and grabbed the lube, fixating blue eyes with his and pouring the liquid straight onto the leaking erection between tan legs. He smeared it around roughly, not even bothering to look down, and Naruto found himself too close to the edge again.

"We're having more than one round" he gritted out, and Sasuke smirked.

"Oh Naruto, you really think I'd be satisfied with just one? You're going to come pretty much the moment you enter me anyway."

That said, Sasuke pushed Naruto so that he lay down again, and then he raised himself above Naruto's cock and teasingly rubbed his ass on it, trapping it between himself and the stomach underneath.

"Fuck!" was all Naruto could get out as he slammed his head down on the dark not quite soft enough leather and bit his lip until it bled, his hands in a painful grip around Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke watched Naruto's reaction with a pleased smirk. He might be bottoming, but he sure as hell hadn't given up control completely. He took pity on the blond though, seeing him struggle so hard. And Sasuke wanted Naruto to come inside him as well. It would spoil his fun too if Naruto came now. Raising himself up again he guided the thick cock to his entrance, pausing with the tip pressed against it. He met Naruto's eyes, the almost predator-like look in them making him shudder.

"Are you watching the mirror?" he whispered, and slammed himself down.

Naruto shouted, his mind shutting down and his body constricting with spasms because of the powerful orgasm hitting him, his body unable to take more pleasure as he felt Sasuke's tight heat around himself so suddenly. He hadn't even had time to look in the mirror! Watching Sasuke through the haze of his mind he groaned, feeling his still half-hard dick hardening again. Painful but so fucking good. Sasuke had his head thrown back, eyes closed, biting his lower lip and trembling slightly. He was clenching and un-clenching his hands on top of Naruto's stomach, and his own cock was still standing proudly.

"Shit Sasuke! I'm gonna have to fuck you for hours" Naruto said, lifting Sasuke and dropping him back down slowly, the muscles in his arms straining.

Sasuke looked down at him, licked his lips and moaned as he spread out his palms flat on the toned stomach and then slid them down to grip Naruto's sides. He started riding him, feeling Naruto harden fully and allowing him to go faster. He noticed Naruto staring at their reflection and turned his head towards it. The sight made him blush but move even faster. They looked good together, and those blue eyes following him hungrily made him abandon all thoughts of acting dominant. He started moaning Naruto's name, louder each time, moving his body up and down sensually to give his boyfriend a good show.

"Naruto, you feel so good inside me, can you see it, how it enters me so deep, aahh, I-I can't take much more. Naruto!"

The blond growled and forced him down harder, determined to make Sasuke shoot his load all over them. And he could feel how close he was, clenching around the large cock driving into him, heat swirling in his stomach and sweat causing his bangs to stick to his face. Casting another glance in the mirror and seeing himself so lost in passion pushed him over the edge. He bent down over Naruto, gasping when his boyfriend didn't slow down even without his help to move. Sasuke couldn't do more than cling to Naruto's chest, his forehead pressed against it as Naruto kept fucking him for a few minutes. Then all movement suddenly stopped and Naruto sat up, pushing Sasuke up with him and kissing him deeply, his hands cradling Sasuke's head and erasing all thought processes in it. When he let go Sasuke just knew he looked the epitome of a needy uke right now.

"You're too fucking perfect Sasuke, I…"

The look in Naruto's blue eyes was too much for Sasuke. How was he supposed to respond to that much feeling? He slid his arms around Naruto's neck and swallowed, having to part his lips again and breathe. Then he closed the small distance between them and kissed Naruto, and he swore he saw stars and all those cliché things because there was just no way reality could be this good without special effects. He felt his body humming as if with electricity, and Naruto's hands caressing his back were like… like…

"You need to start fucking me again Naruto, I'm starting to lose my mind" he said after reluctantly pulling away.

Naruto gave him a surprised look, but then grinned and lifted Sasuke off himself, his grin widening as a response to Sasuke's put out look.

"Don't worry baby, I just felt like changing the position" he said and motioned for Sasuke to get down on the floor.

Sasuke gave him a suspicious look, not sure if he was going to like this or not when Naruto spun the stool around so that he could lean over it, his ass presented to Naruto and his side to the mirror. Oh god, Naruto was going fuck him and the view of him entering would be perfect. This made Sasuke feel much more aroused than it should have. He was almost hard again, and he swallowed nervously as Naruto positioned himself behind him. He just knew his knees were going to hurt for days after this.

Naruto eyed Sasuke with undisguised want, kneading his ass cheeks and his large grin threatening to split his face in two. He leaned down to kiss Sasuke between his shoulder blades, then leaned back and thrust inside without warning. Both of them moaned, and Sasuke dug his fingers into the leather in front of him as best he could. Naruto slipped out and then entered him again, hitting his prostate with practiced ease. Their eyes met in the mirror before Sasuke turned his away, the image too much for his overloaded brain. Naruto gripped him harder and started fucking him for real, both the stool and Sasuke's knees protesting against the force. The view of his cock sliding in and out of that tight pale ass was definitely worth all the bottoming he'd been doing lately, and he couldn't help but being a little rough on Sasuke. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't be too mad at him when they were done. He'd better make sure the raven was too exhausted to even get up. Grinning again he kept up his fast pace, relishing in the sound of all the choked moans Sasuke couldn't contain. When Sasuke got back to work on Monday it wasn't going to escape anybody just how hard he'd fucked him.

* * *

I hope you don't hate me for stopping here. Anyway, review if you think Sasuke is a cockslut;) Next chappy I will challenge myself and try writing some drama!


	11. Who said drama?

Longest chapter yet... There's a lot I could say about this chapter but I'm so damned tired right now, you'll just have to see for yourselves. But I worked hard on that drama! Please tell me if you liked it or if I should just go back to only writing humor and fluffxp

Warnings: Kiba bashing, Sasuke being cute, Naruto being annoyed... I think I just summed up the whole chapter for you...

And I know you guys hate me for ending the previous chapter where I did, and no I'm not starting this chapter by continuing it. Don't worry. I'll write more perverted scenes.

I'm on a roll today, because even though I've now got a cold I won my competition. And partying Friday night was fun. So yeah I wrote almost this entire chapter right before publishing. Love me.

* * *

Chapter 11: Who said drama?

'

Sasuke slammed his hand over the beeping alarm that woke him up. Great. Just great. Why the hell was he lying on the same side as the alarm anyway? Oh, right. It was _Monday_. Time to go to _work_. _Just fuck my life_ he thought, and had an idea. He turned over to face the still soundly sleeping blond behind him, and smirked. It really was time to start that routine of morning sex. He inched closer, pushing Naruto so that he now lay on his back and fixed the comforter around them so it wasn't in the way for what he was about to do. Using his left hand to caress Naruto's chest he put his lips against his ear, nibbling on it and moaning quietly into it. Then he reached lower with the same hand and fondled a pair of balls, noting with satisfaction that Naruto was beginning to stir slightly. He started stroking him instead, causing the blond to groan in his sleep and wake up when Sasuke bit down on his ear.

"Whaaa?" Naruto mumbled and rubbed his eyes, catching himself when he noticed a hand around his now hardening lower parts. "What're you doin' Sasuke?" he asked in slight surprise.

"Fuck me" Sasuke said. "Fuck me or I'm not going to work today."

Naruto stared at him for a moment and then laughed a little, leaning back down and closing his eyes.

"Just a dream" he mumbled, but shot up when Sasuke tugged harshly at his cock.

"Why would it be a dream? Why would you _go back to sleep_ if it was a dream? If it was a dream you should just take me already!"

Naruto frowned at the glare Sasuke sent him. "But Sasuke, usually I have to convince you quite a lot to make you bottom, like Saturday night."

Sasuke blushed a little at the memory. They'd been doing it for hours, and Sasuke didn't want to think about how slutty and submissive he'd been. And his knees were still sore. "Yeah well" he said and pouted with his head turned to the side, "I just woke up and thought it would be nice to have some morning sex but I guess if you're not up for it…"

"No! Wait Sasuke of course I'm up for it! Baby don't go…" Naruto held on to Sasuke's wrist when the raven had tried to leave the bed.

Sasuke relented, maybe a bit too eagerly but what the hell, he was horny and didn't feel like going to work without something relaxing his mind first. He lay down again, finding a good position with his arms behind his head. He looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Umm, what?"

"Well do something" Sasuke said in a deadpan voice.

"You're acting weird…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And you're acting slow. Come on Naruto, I _do _have to be on time for work."

"Okay you know what Sasuke? I'm just gonna go to the bathroom first, and then I can fuck you into that mattress however hard you want."

"Fine, but hurry up."

Naruto rolled his eyes and got up, leaving Sasuke muttering to himself about mood-breaking blonds.

When Naruto came back, Sasuke was lying on his stomach and hugging the pillow. He didn't react when Naruto sat down beside him and combed a hand through his hair.

"Alright Sasuke, what's this about?"

Sasuke glanced at him, then sighed and rolled onto his back, rubbing a hand over his face. Naruto intercepted it and held it in his own, looking at him with concern.

"I just… _really_ don't want to go to work."

Sasuke looked away as he said this, as if feeling guilty. Naruto frowned and squeezed his hand.

"So don't go."

Sasuke gave him an exasperated look, but Naruto didn't waver.

"But I _can't_ not go to work Naruto! I have to."

"You could quit. It's not like you don't have enough money to survive while you look for a new one." Naruto smiled a tiny smile. "Although I don't think someone like you would have trouble finding one."

Sasuke almost smiled, but sighed instead. "I wish I could, but, you know, it's my brother. I can't just abandon him and the company. It's important to him."

Naruto seemed like he wanted to protest, to say that maybe Sasuke should think about himself for once, but Sasuke stopped him before he could by holding his other hand up.

"Don't. There's nothing I can do about it right now. So, if you don't mind, think you could cheer me up a bit?"

He smiled a little, stroking his thumb over Naruto's wrist and pushing the comforter down.

"I guess I don't mind" Naruto replied and smiled back, leaning down to give Sasuke a kiss. "I mean, you _did_ wake me up with a hand-job so…"

Naruto moved into a better position so that he was poised over Sasuke. He started licking his neck and Sasuke tilted his head back to give him more room. With his free hand Naruto caressed Sasuke's side, feeling that smooth skin and the small shivers he caused. He felt Sasuke's hand through his hair and then settling at the base of his neck. When he went over to sucking instead he was rewarded with a moan and a tug at his hair, so he kissed his way up the pale neck, along the chin and met those soft lips in a far from soft kiss.

Sasuke couldn't help himself, somehow Naruto just made him feel so desperate for his touch. He wanted Naruto closer, his taste in his mouth and his hands all over his body, his heat creating goose-bumps on his skin. And those god damn butterflies!

"Naruto" he groaned when the blond decided that his chest needed some attention. "Can't you call my brother and tell him I can't go to work, because, mnn yeah right there" he interrupted himself when a wet tongue found his left nipple.

"Because what?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin once he'd released the now perky nipple.

Sasuke caught his eyes, the look in those blue depths so captivating he had to swallow hard. He was turning into some princess in a romantic story wasn't he?

"Well because I'm too busy getting fucked by you of course" he said, trying to pretend he didn't just think the word 'princess'.

"Heh" Naruto grinned and settled himself comfortably between Sasuke's legs. "I'm afraid I might lose his approval if I do that. Not to mention he's scary."

Sasuke pouted but quickly forgot everything when a hand started stroking him. Instead he just leaned back and let pleasure overtake him. Naruto had a tendency to make him forget everything else while they were having sex, and he fully intended to forget about work right now. He let his arms fall down beside his head and bucked into the hand, giving Naruto quite the show, what with his moaning and squirming and all.

"Shit baby, if you wake me up like this every morning I'll never mind getting up early again" Naruto said with a grin and sped up his stroking while caressing a smooth thigh as well.

Sasuke didn't reply, he just reached for the bedside table and grabbed the lube they hadn't bothered putting back in a drawer last night. He was just about to hand it over when he had an idea. Oh he was having such a productive morning wasn't he? Opening the cap he poured a generous amount on his own fingers, smirking at Naruto's confused look. Then he spread his legs even further and reached down, circling his entrance with one of the coated fingers. Naruto had stopped, his hand limp around Sasuke's erection and his mouth forming silent words. Sasuke made sure the blond was completely transfixed before pushing a finger inside, his hips thrusting up to meet it as he moved it in and out slowly.

Naruto had taken in a sharp breath, and now he held it in, forgetting to breathe out again because damn! Sasuke was pleasuring himself and if that didn't almost beat Saturday night then he didn't know what would. There were now two fingers thrusting into the as of late well-used hole, and all Naruto could do was watch his boyfriend who was now throwing his head back and moaning wantonly as he scissored himself.

"_Oh my god Sasuke_" he groaned, his body frozen and his cock pulsing.

Then Sasuke slipped his fingers out and sat up, pushing Naruto onto his back and hurriedly smearing his length with the lube. He sat down on two strong thighs and rubbed his own cock against Naruto's, both of them moaning thanks to the friction sending more sparks of arousal through their bodies. Sasuke was looking so impossibly sexy right now. He was sliding back and forth on top of Naruto, his hands flat against his chest and his mouth open. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes on half-mast and full of lust. There was no way Naruto could take anymore, so he stilled him with a bruising grip on his hips and guided him upwards, Sasuke taking a hold of his erection while licking his lips in anticipation. When he felt the tip of his cock brush the opening he gritted his teeth and felt himself almost shaking with need. Blood was rushing through his veins and how the hell could Sasuke make him feel so crazy with want?

"Sasuke" he panted. "Oh Sasuke you're driving me mad."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "It's what I do baby" he said before sinking down. Slowly. So. Fucking. Slowly.

"Fuck that feels good" Sasuke groaned and Naruto just nodded, unable to talk until he felt Sasuke sitting on him again, but now with Naruto inside him.

They paused like that for a minute, and Naruto had flashbacks from their first night when he hadn't prepared the raven enough. _Tight_. Then Sasuke started to ride him and all thoughts flew out of his head.

Sasuke concentrated on up and down, up and down, he had to do almost all the work himself because Naruto seemed quite content just watching him. It made him feel self-conscious; this was one of the reasons he'd been so reluctant to do stuff in front of a mirror. At least he wasn't able to see himself right now, but the memories caused his whole face to flush a light pink and Naruto's predatory eyes didn't exactly help his attempts to not think of what he looked like as he moved. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, changing focus to the heat he felt inside him, filling him up and brushing against his spot.

"Look at me" Naruto whispered huskily, and Sasuke snapped his head up and gasped when Naruto finally decided to help out.

Naruto drove into him hard, his hands in a demanding grip on his hips and forcing him down faster, deeper. Sasuke could feel his stomach tingle, a shudder moving through his spine and making his fingers dig into Naruto's chest. They kept it up for what felt like hours, but sadly it probably wasn't more than a half. When he noticed Naruto growing a little tired he started touching himself and moaning his name loudly, giving Naruto a show. It worked, because the thrusts into him started to become more uneven and the blond underneath him swore before he sat up and pushed Sasuke down on his back instead. The new position gave him better leverage and he thrust into the gasping raven roughly.

"Fuck Sasuke, you're so sexy like this, so pleasured by my cock, you want it hard don't you?"

Sasuke groaned at hearing Naruto's voice, the words going straight to his groin and a white-hot heat started pooling there. Naruto was leaning over him, fixating him with his blue eyes, the emotion swirling in them and making Sasuke's breath catch.

"Aah Naruto, I'm gonna come" he moaned and felt himself clenching around the thick length pushing even faster into him.

Naruto growled and helped him stroke himself, the extra stimulation quickly bringing his release. With an almost scream he coated their chests with his semen, his back arching and his nails creating more marks on Naruto's shoulders. The blond slipped out of him and grinded down on him hard, releasing as well, sliding their softening dicks against each other as they rode out their orgasms. Still panting he stopped, their eyes meeting briefly before Naruto attacked Sasuke's lips hungrily and kissed him as if he wanted to suck out his soul. It was all Sasuke could do to hold onto him tightly, responding to his lips as they devoured him. So many emotions were rushing through his body, the one stronger than the other, he never wanted it to end. He wanted more, he wanted Naruto to own him completely. Later he'd of course deny thinking like this but right now, in this instant, he would have agreed to anything Naruto could have possibly asked of him. All these feelings were so raw and new, making his head spin as if he couldn't breathe, and when Naruto let go of him and rested his forehead on his, their breaths mingling and their gazes burning into each other, he felt like saying something, like telling Naruto somehow what he felt. But he didn't; instead he swallowed all those thoughts and tried to push them back down. He wasn't ready yet to admit just _how_ much Naruto had come to mean to him in such a short amount of time, and even if he was he didn't know what to say. It was scary as hell, but also the most perfect feeling in the whole world. He felt as if his stomach was doing nervous flip-flops, one second his heart was beating so loudly in exhilaration he feared his eardrums would explode and the next he felt an invisible hand try to squeeze it until it burst into sickening scraps of bloody meat. Maybe he should just stop thinking about it. And Naruto was smiling at him, and without noticing he'd been smiling back like a fool for almost a minute now. He really needed to have a chat with his pride about how to deal with all this. For now he'd just…

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto whispered, interrupting his train of thought.

Panic maybe?

"Nothing" he replied, and certainly not too fast and obviously hiding something.

"Really? Because you looked like you wanted to say something."

Oh shit. Should he have said something?

"I'm not good at this" he blurted out, and instantly smacked himself mentally. Since when do Uchihas _blurt_ things out? Never is the supposedly correct answer.

"At what?"

If Naruto stopped looking so _caring_ and _affectionate_ it would be a lot easier for his mind to come up with an answer.

"This" he replied awkwardly. "Umm, I mean…" Oh he should have just fallen asleep again.

"Talking? Breathing? Lying down in bed with me on top of you? Because I can assure you you're really good at that last one."

"Don't make fun of me" Sasuke said with a glare, finding his wits again hiding behind his pride. "I'm the one supposed to make fun of you anyway."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but had some trouble with keeping his face straight. "And when did we decide on that?" he asked and pinched Sasuke's nose between two fingers.

Sasuke swatted his fingers away before answering. "Not important. It's just the rule."

"Huh" Naruto said and went quiet for a while. He still stared into Sasuke's eyes and the raven had to fight the urge to squirm.

"I'm not good at relationships, okay? I mean, it's not like I've been in one before, and we were kind of having a moment and I wanted to say something but," he took a deep breath and slowly released it again. "I couldn't." He chewed on his bottom lip and lowered his eyes, looking at Naruto's chin instead.

"You don't have to say anything" Naruto said after a moment.

Sasuke looked up again. Naruto was smiling, but then he grinned cheekily instead.

"It was all written in your starry eyes" he teased, and rolled over to avoid the punch Sasuke directed at him.

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered, but Naruto just laughed and hugged him close, and Sasuke found himself snuggling into the hug. He could be late for work. As long as he showed up right?

~Line breaker~

After a few days at work Sasuke couldn't help but feel that something was off. People were… acting strange. At first, they'd all been scared of course because he'd yelled at them for an hour. They'd been less productive than a bunch of monkeys during the week he'd been gone, and that was an insult to monkeys. But other than that they'd definitely acted strange. He hadn't noticed in the beginning, because he'd been so distracted by trying to balance a shit-load of work with his constant need to doze off to thoughts of his hot boyfriend, but now things were starting to get through to him. He'd made careful observations today and realized that, surprisingly, people were much more relaxed around him now compared to before his 'vacation'. Usually he'd feel as if he was working with a group of skittish school girls. Lost in contemplation over this revelation he almost missed the discussion his secretary was having with some other unimportant person, but at the last second he noticed them and stopped before he rounded the corner and entered the foyer in front of his office.

"It's quite amazing really" he heard his secretary tell the other woman. "He's like a completely different person!"

"Well, I guess it's true what they say, that love changes people" the other replied dreamily.

"Yeah! I mean, of course I'm incredibly jealous but, he's gay so it's not like I even had a chance" she said with a small laugh.

"But what's so different about him? Tell me, I mean I've never met him in person."

"Oh, of course you haven't" his secretary said in a rather arrogant tone. "Well, usually he's really grumpy and you have to walk on eggshells around him, seriously if his coffee was one degree to cold he'd yell at me for ten minutes! And he acted as if he hated being here and was dreaming of how he'd murder us all and then live happily alone on some paradise island."

_Was this girl a mind reader or something?_ Sasuke thought, but listened again when she continued.

"But _now_ if something's not to his liking, he just glares at you and tells you to fix it and not bother him until it's done. It's quite refreshing really."

"Wow, he must have been horrible if you think glaring is refreshing" the other woman said, but her voice sounded as if she'd just love to be glared at.

"It's cute actually, he's been caught daydreaming in meetings and stuff like that, and once I walked in on him talking to his boyfriend on the phone and he was _blushing_! It's sooo sweet!"

"Aww, I read in the articles that he felt like a princess. His boyfriend must be sooo handsome!"

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation. It was bad enough he'd been caught daydreaming at the board meeting yesterday, these two annoying girls calling him 'sooo cute and sweet' was just too much. Maybe he should go back to being an ass, but he didn't really feel like it. So he just rounded the corner, gave his secretary a glare and told her to mind her own business and went inside his office. There he sank down into his soft chair and rested his head on his not as soft desk. Two hours until he could go home. His favorite pastime at work had always been counting down the hours until he could leave, but before he'd only looked forward to read his most recently purchased book. He realized suddenly that he hadn't read one since he met Naruto. It didn't bother him. Sex was a lot more fun than reading anyway. He smirked, but then he remembered that tonight he wouldn't get to be alone with Naruto. They were going to meet up with some of Naruto's friends at a bar. Oh how Sasuke loathed being social. Especially with people he hadn't met before. He only agreed without protest because he hoped Kiba would be there so he could flaunt them some more in front of him. The annoying asshole had tried calling Naruto a few times. As if Naruto would answer!

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, and he said an uninterested 'come in' and reluctantly lifted his head from the desk.

"Mr. Uchiha?" It was one of his employees. "Here are the documents you wanted."

"Thanks. Just put them on that pile" he said and waved his hand at it, not noticing the shocked look on the man's face at hearing him say thanks. Sasuke was already in lala-land trying to come up with the perfect outfit for tonight.

~Line breaker~

"Sasuke please, _please_ just pick something, we're already late!"

"We wouldn't _be_ late if you'd just help me you know" Sasuke replied, his head sticking out of the closet with a glare just for Naruto.

"I already told you, you look sexy in everything so it doesn't matter! Ino is going to kill me if I show up late, seriously do you want a zombie boyfriend?"

He could hear Sasuke scoff, the sound reaching him where he'd fallen down on their bed in exasperation. He groaned in frustration and sat up again, scowling in Sasuke's general direction. Ino had been bugging him for days about this get-together, and since he refused to talk about details of his and Sasuke's relationship on the phone (she had of course read the articles) she'd let him know that showing up late was not an option. And Naruto, who usually came late without a care in the world, had taken her words to heart. Second after Sakura, Ino was one scary girl when she was angry. And they were already ten minutes late and his phone had already received three messages. He groaned again and shuffled out of the bed, deciding to try and forcefully pick something for his much too vain boyfriend.

Inside he found Sasuke shirtless and comparing two possible choices, one white and the other… white.

"What the fuck Sasuke, how can it take so long to choose between two identical shirts?!"

Sasuke gave him a look.

"They are _not_ identical" he hissed, returning his focus to the shirts.

Sasuke really was trying to kill him wasn't he? He sighed and walked up to the indecisive man, reaching his arms around him and picking the left one randomly.

"Just take this one" he said.

"But-"

"Sasuke. Do _not_ talk back to me right now. You're taking this one or no sex for you tonight."

Sasuke turned around and pouted, but relented. He shrugged it on and Naruto helped him button it, anything to save time. Then Sasuke put on a jacket of unimportant color and design and Naruto all but dragged him out and to the front door.

"You could have at least let me check myself in the mirror first" Sasuke muttered as he tried to look himself over, reluctantly putting on his coat when Naruto held it out for him.

"You could have picked something sooner and I wouldn't have had to drag you out of there" was Naruto's snappish reply. "What's the big deal anyway?" He went over to the door, opened it and stepped out. He held the door for Sasuke, frowning when he made no move to follow.

"You want to know what the big deal is?" Sasuke asked, his voice sour and his eyes narrowed. "I'll tell you what the deal is" he said, walking up to Naruto and staring him down.

Naruto just looked back irritated. They didn't have time for this shit right now!

"The big deal, Naruto" Sasuke continued, holding on to the front of Naruto's orange puffy down jacket, "is that we are meeting up with your friends, and that I would like to make a good impression."

"Oh come on Sasuke, you could wear a garbage bag and still make a good impression! Now _let's go_!" He tugged impatiently at Sasuke's hand, succeeding in getting him out of the apartment so he could close the door. Sasuke huffed.

"But that's-"

"Just shut up Sasuke, _please_, you're really cute and everything but I'd like to survive the evening."

He started pulling Sasuke towards the elevator but his bastard boyfriend didn't let him. He looked over his shoulder and was met with an annoyed Sasuke.

"What?"

"You're annoying me" Sasuke said. "And unless you want me to shred that offensive jacket while you sleep I suggest you stop."

Naruto sighed. He was feeling _really _frustrated right now, and Sasuke wasn't helping. But then Sasuke's glare softened and he walked up to Naruto, releasing his hand and combing both of his own through the unruly blond locks. He scratched a little and Naruto found himself relaxing. He closed his eyes and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, the closeness creating a tingling in him. Such a nice smell too.

"Calm down Naruto" Sasuke whispered in his ear, and he sighed again and felt another layer of tension disappearing. "What's the big deal anyway, right?"

He couldn't help it, he just had to smile at the way Sasuke said that, and he lifted his head back so he could see Sasuke's face. The raven looked at him affectionately and then pulled him close, their noses bumping together.

"I just have a bad feeling about tonight" Naruto confessed, and Sasuke frowned. But Naruto nuzzled his nose and smiled, pecking Sasuke on the lips and chuckling when he wasn't allowed to pull away and instead fell victim to a much longer kiss.

"We are _so_ late right now" Naruto mumbled, but Sasuke just kissed him again. The bastard.

~Line breaker~

"Where is he?!"

"Chill down Ino, when's the last time Naruto was on time?"

"That's beside the point! He said he'd be on time today and he's not answering my texts!" Ino flicked back her long blond hair and gave Shikamaru an irritated look, growing even more irritated at the sight of him leaned back in his chair and looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Maybe you scared him off with your whiny voice."

"Shut up forehead-girl! I'm not talking to you right now!"

"What's up with _her_?" Neji whispered to Sakura.

"Tch. She's just mad I won't tell her anything about Sasuke and Naruto. Like I know more than her!" Sakura rolled her eyes and threw a glance at the entrance, something both she and Ino had been doing the past twenty-five minutes. "Seriously though Ino, Naruto's not known for punctuality but trust me when I say that Sasuke is even worse."

Ino was now stabbing the ice in her drink viciously with the straw, causing Shikamaru to eye her with something that could be taken as worry if you looked really closely and had a good imagination. Then Chouji patted her on her back and pointed wordlessly at the door, where Naruto just entered followed by the easily hottest guy in the bar. In the city probably.

"Oh god he's even sexier in reality" Ino groaned, and Sakura smacked her arm.

"That's my ex fiancé you're talking about" she said, but Ino wasn't listening. She was already half-way across the distance between them and the door.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed once she'd reached the pair and hugged the blond out of the two hard enough to have him struggling to breathe. "How dare you be late you mean airhead!"

Naruto winced and laughed nervously, scratching his neck and backing slowly until he was standing more behind Sasuke then next to. "Sorry?" he said, but frowned when Ino turned her attention to Sasuke instead.

"It's SO great to see you Sasuke!" she said, overly cheerful and Sasuke already had a head ache. That might have also had something to do with the loud music pumping through the place, and the mass of people bustling around and bumping into him.

"Yes" he said quietly. "Great."

"Awww you two look really cute together! Come on! Join us, we started drinking without you."

"Uh yeah, we'll just go buy…" Naruto trailed off. He'd seen the people at the table she pointed at. He grabbed her arm almost painfully and hissed into her ear.

"What the fuck is Kiba doing here! Are you crazy?"

Ino looked at him confused. "But he said you guys are fine now."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. That smirk on his face wasn't exactly having a calming effect. He turned back to Ino. "Yeah well we're not! And he and Sasuke are probably not a good combination."

"Oh relax Naruto, it's just a night out with friends. Nothing's gonna happen." She smiled at him and then at Sasuke, grabbing the latter by the arm and dragging him towards the table and leaving a stunned blond behind nervously chewing on his lip. Nothing she says. Great. Just fucking great. And it wasn't just Kiba, no, Hinata was here too, looking her normal skittish self. A girl hitting him with her elbow brought him out of his stupor and he followed after, weaving through the mass of people. Usually he loved the cramped atmosphere here, but tonight he just felt as if the crowd was suffocating him. Reaching the round table he sank down on the only free chair between Chouji and Sakura; Sasuke was sitting between Ino and Neji who was next to Sakura. He tried to catch Sasuke's eyes across the table but the dark globes were fixated on Kiba, who was on Chouji's other side. The cool and superior smirk was enough to make even Naruto feel slightly uncomfortable, but Kiba just scowled back. That guy really had no fear.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?"

Naruto turned to his right to meet Chouji's concerned eyes. He forced out a smile and a light tone.

"Just trying to make sure Sasuke and Kiba don't kill each other."

"Hmm, yeah, I was kinda wondering how Ino planned that."

Naruto shrugged, looking at Sasuke again who was nodding absently to whatever Ino was babbling about. He felt Sakura's eyes on him and glanced at her, smiling a little at her apologetic grimace.

"I'll just go buy me and Sasuke a drink" he said to Chouji and left without waiting for an answer.

When he came back ten minutes later things seemed to have calmed down at the table, and Sasuke smiled at him when he leaned over him from behind and placed the drink in front of him.

"You okay?" he asked in Sasuke's ear. He would have whispered but anything quieter than fairly loud would be lost in the noise.

Sasuke nodded and was about to answer when Ino interrupted.

"Naruto! Where have you been? Sasuke just told me you met at that bar close to your job!"

Naruto shrugged and glanced at Kiba and Hinata. Kiba was telling something animatedly to an uninterested Shikamaru, and Hinata listened with her face hid beneath all that hair. She was fiddling with her drink and flinched when she looked up and briefly met his gaze. He took a sip of his drink and went to sit down beside Chouji again. He tried to ignore his ex and struck up conversation with Sakura, something about her latest assignment, he wasn't really listening. He kept glancing between Sasuke and Kiba who were now apparently ignoring each other. When Kiba left to get more drinks maybe half an hour later Naruto deemed it safe to visit the men's room, something he'd forgotten to do before they came here and now his body was kindly urging him to go.

Walking out of the not so fresh stalls a few minutes later he was met with – oh joy! – none other than the ex of his nightmares. What happened to getting drinks? He narrowed his eyes and attempted to walk past him, but no such luck. Kiba blocked the way with his arm and Naruto really wished he hadn't trained on controlling his temper and just punched the guy. Putting on his most fake smile he turned his head to look at Kiba, the smile getting more strained when he was met with a large grin.

"Missed me hot stuff?"

Oh Naruto had always hated being called hot stuff. Seriously how much of a turn-off was that?

"Can't say I did."

"Well, I missed you" Kiba said and put his other hand next to Naruto's head, effectively trapping him between his arms. Something that would have been hot if it had been two months ago, but now Naruto just wanted to puke.

"Just fuck off Kiba, I'm not interested in playing your games."

"Oh yeah? Because you have _Sasuke_ now?"

"No, because you're a jerk and I don't want to talk to you, let alone be in the same room as you."

"Why so testy? Come on Naruto, you know we really had something good going on."

"Yeah, and then you ruined it. News flash Kiba: it's over. Now let me go."

Naruto tried to duck under Kiba's left arm but instead found himself pressed against the wall. He glared at Kiba but didn't try to get out of his grip again.

"What" he asked in a flat voice instead, meeting Kiba's searching eyes.

"Just trying to figure out what Sasuke sees in you."

Naruto just looked at him, clenching his fists and wishing he'd just stayed home tonight. Or that Sasuke would come and rescue – help, he meant help – him.

"I doubt you two will last" Kiba then said and Naruto finally snapped.

He shoved Kiba off of him and then grabbed his shirt, pushing him towards the opposite wall in the narrow corridor.

"You" he growled. "You, are really getting on my nerves."

He pushed Kiba against the wall and brought their faces close.

"Either you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you and why the fuck you're doing all this crap, or you just get the fuck out and don't talk to me ever again!"

Kiba just gave him an arrogant look.

"What, you really think you and Sasuke are the perfect couple? Sure, you might have a few happy months, but I know Sasuke will realize how bad a match you are."

"Shut up Kiba."

"Why? Hit a nerve? I think we both know there's a huge gap between the two of you."

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, look at Sasuke. Only twenty-three years old and long since out of university with top grades, now owner and board member of one of the more successful companies in the country. Not to mention he comes from a prestigious family. And then there's you."

"What about me." Naruto's voice was low and strained, but Kiba just smirked and continued.

"A simple worker at a tiny, unimportant fast-food restaurant. Is that how you're going to introduce yourself to his business partners, to his family?"

"Sasuke doesn't care about that." Naruto tried to sound convincing, but Kiba could easily hear the slight insecurity in his voice.

"Sure he doesn't. But hey, what happened to the Naruto with all those grand plans? Weren't you going to _be_ someone?"

"Says you" Naruto bit out.

"Well that's a low blow. But you know what? I'm gonna study to become an animal caretaker starting next semester, gonna work with hurt and abandoned animals. That's pretty impressive right? Anyway you said it yourself just a while ago."

Naruto really hated Kiba now. So what if he'd been having doubts and felt down three months ago? Didn't mean he'd always feel like that.

"That you're a _nobody_, with no future whatsoever. That you'll never be able to go study like you've been dreaming of and then come back and _impress_ everyone. You think Sasuke would like that?"

"I think you should mind your own business" Naruto said quietly, head down and teeth gritting in anger.

"I know _I _didn't like it." Kiba's voice was overflowing with smug superiority, and Naruto was one second from losing it and breaking a few bones in the asshole, when a voice interrupted him.

"Kiba that's enough!"

Both Naruto and Kiba turned their heads in surprise at hearing Hinata's voice. Naruto didn't think he'd ever heard Hinata speak so loud or look so angry before.

"Leave Naruto alone, you're just jealous he got the guy you like and he'd never be interested in you. And with good reason too!" Hinata had walked closer, stopping just an arm's length from them. "To think I ever liked you, _believed _you, it makes me feel disgusted with myself. You should be ashamed, manipulating people like that. I didn't say anything because I felt as bad as you are, but enough is enough!"

She took a hold of Naruto's arm, pulling it away from Kiba's shirt and making him step back. Kiba was looking quite shocked, and Naruto was certain he looked just as shocked himself.

"Now get the hell out of here you, you, you asshole!" Hinata looked as if she couldn't quite believe she'd just used words like those, but she held her ground and stared Kiba straight in the eye.

Naruto couldn't believe she just said that either. Did Hinata seriously just swear? She'd never done that in her entire life! Was the world ending?

Kiba wasn't reacting, probably frozen in spot, so Hinata closed the distance between them and slapped him. Like _really_ slapped him. So hard that his head actually turned to the other side, and he raised his hand up to press it against the sting in his cheek.

"Now Kiba" Hinata said and pointed towards the mass of people that could be seen at the end of the corridor.

The command in Hinata's voice was so strong that Naruto almost followed it himself, but he stood rooted to the ground and watched in disbelief when Kiba gave Hinata one glance and then hurriedly left. Everything was silent for a while, or well, as silent as it ever gets in a bar full of people and blasting music, but the sound level was more subdued here.

"Umm, thanks, I guess" Naruto finally said, not really knowing what to do with the awkward moment.

Hinata glanced at him through her fringe.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. When Naruto didn't say anything she continued. "I know it's a little late to apologize, but I really am sorry for everything."

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds, taking in the dark circles underneath her eyes that had probably been there that night when he and Sasuke had gotten his stuff, but he hadn't reacted then. She looked genuinely sorry, and Naruto knew she was of course. Hinata wasn't the type to hurt other people, she was more hurt herself by doing bad things.

"What happened?" he asked, and saw her take a deep breath before turning towards him.

"To make it short, he tricked me and I was foolish enough to believe him. I…" she swallowed and avoided his eyes, nervously fiddling with the hem of her lavender shirt. "Honestly" she started, a little stronger this time as she looked up at him, "I've been in love with you since we were kids. And first I was too shy to say anything, besides you liked Sakura and she's much prettier than me, but then you confided in me that you were gay, and…" She paused, trying to hold back the emotions threatening to spill over.

Naruto looked at her, beating himself up for not seeing that before. She looked so sad, he'd probably broken her heart without even knowing it. "Hinata" he started, but she shook her head to silence him.

"I'm really happy to just be your friend Naruto" she said, but then caught herself. "I mean, I get it if you don't want to be friends anymore, but it was fine, really. It's just, with Kiba…" she paused again.

"I've just longed for someone to have for myself, someone who would love me back, and Kiba reminded me a lot of you, you're both outgoing and funny, you make me smile…" She frowned. "Kiba turned out to be a real douche though."

Naruto snorted, causing Hinata to smile a little.

"He said you two had broken up and were just friends…" she looked like she wanted to cry now. "But then when you walked in on us, that really was the first time we did anything, I just didn't know what to do. So I stayed with him. I'm so stupid" she groaned and hid her face in her hands.

Naruto walked over to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay Hinata, I forgive you. You did a mistake, but you could have just explained it to me you know."

She shook her head violently against his shoulder. Naruto was just about to say more, when he heard a voice he thought he'd gotten rid of complaining loudly.

"Let me go, dammit I said let go!"

Kiba was struggling against Sasuke's death grip, trying to escape but failing miserably. Sasuke had a grim look on his face, but it eased up once he saw Naruto and turned into a worried one instead.

"You okay?" he asked Naruto, raising an eyebrow at the girl in his arms.

Naruto nodded, forming the words 'I'll explain later' silently. Sasuke turned his attention back to the struggling brunet in his hands, throwing him to the floor unceremoniously.

"You" Sasuke said and glared at the moron now trying to stand up but flinching back at the tone of voice directed at him, "explain yourself."

Kiba glared at him.

"I said explain yourself" Sasuke hissed and took a threatening step forwards.

"Alright alright, just take it easy!" He muttered something under his breath and threw a glance in Naruto's and Hinata's direction before focusing on Sasuke again. "I was just messing with you" he then said.

Sasuke looked like he was going to kill Kiba, so Naruto quickly let go of Hinata and took a hold of Sasuke's arm.

"Calm down, it's not worth it" he told him, and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I was getting worried because none of you had come back, and then Hinata left too, and I bumped into the fuck-face here on my way to you, and he had the _nerve_ to hit on me! He fucking trash-talked you Naruto, now let me go so I can beat him up!"

"Sasuke! I said it's not worth it okay! Just leave it."

Sasuke didn't seem to share Naruto's opinion though, because he shrugged Naruto off and took two large strides towards Kiba and lifted him up by the grey sweater he wore.

"I'm really, _really_ pissed right now" he told Kiba, as if that wasn't extremely obvious.

Kiba seemed to have a death wish though, because he decided to talk back to Sasuke.

"I still don't think Naruto's good enough for you" he said.

"And I still think you're the worst scum of the earth, so where does that leave us?" Sasuke's eyes were practically screaming murder, and Naruto wasn't so sure he wanted to go between them anymore.

"He's not normal" Kiba then said, and Naruto flinched. He'd almost forgotten telling Kiba about that.

"Kill him" Hinata suddenly exclaimed, and three heads turned towards hear in disbelief. She blushed darkly and looked away, muttering something that could have been 'forget it'. Or 'what, it's a good idea'.

Sasuke turned to Kiba again. "I'm not even going to _try_ making sense of your gibberish" he said and released Kiba with a disgusted look on his face. "But Naruto's right, a cheating lying snake like you is obviously not worth it."

He started to turn away but stopped at Kiba's following words.

"I'm not the only cheater here!" When Kiba noticed he got Sasuke's attention he regained confidence. "Yeah, that's right Naruto" he said and Naruto wondered what the hell was going on. "Sasuke's not as perfect as you think."

Naruto looked between them, the poisonous glare Sasuke was sporting versus the triumphant one Kiba wore. "I don't get it" he said.

"I have, unfortunately, slept with this moron here" Sasuke gritted out and Naruto's eyes widened. "Before I met you of course" Sasuke hastily added and looked at him worriedly.

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. For a second there he thought… But no. Sasuke wouldn't do that.

"Well, I feel sorry for you" he said and gave Kiba a grimace when the brunet protested.

"Hn" Sasuke said, and ignored Kiba once again.

"Hey! What's with the lame reaction! Didn't you guys listen, Sasuke cheated too!" Kiba yelled, and Sasuke pushed him roughly into the wall again.

"I'm not pretending to justify my actions, _Kiba_" he sneered, "but there's a big fucking difference between cheating on someone after telling them that you love them, and cheating on someone you've been unwillingly forced together with and after telling them you'd rather spill out your guts and put them back through swallowing than even touch the other person. I'd never cheat on someone I'm serious about."

Sasuke looked as if he wanted to say more, but apparently decided against it and let go of Kiba. He turned towards Naruto instead.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not really in a party mood anymore."

Naruto snorted and walked up to him, taking his hand and then motioning for Hinata to come with them.

"Let's go home then" he said, and added: "We can drop you off on the way" to Hinata.

She hesitated at first, glancing at Sasuke, but then she nodded and they left, leaving an angry Kiba behind. They met Ino at the end of the corridor, she looked worried but reluctantly agreed to get an explanation later. When she caught sight of Kiba leaning against the wall she went over to him, a frown on her face.

"I thought you said you and Naruto were buddies now" she said in an accusing voice, but Kiba just shrugged. "You know, if you're trying to break people up you could have chosen an easier couple" she continued philosophically, leaning against the wall beside him. Oh, she was angry too but not sober enough to pick a fight.

"What do you mean, I'll give them two months tops" Kiba said and spit on the floor as if to prove a point.

Ino wrinkled her nose. "Haven't you read the articles?" she asked.

Kiba gave her a dumb look that clearly said no. She sighed and picked up her phone, opening up one of them. She had them all saved.

"Here" she said and handed the phone to him.

Kiba took it and read in silence. He kept reading and reading, going through four of them before losing his temper and throwing the phone to the floor, jumping on it and swearing madly.

When he'd done that for maybe a minute, he seemed to come to his senses again and sighed, rubbing his face with a hand. Then he looked at Ino and froze. Shit. That phone was like her baby, and he'd just…

"Kiba" she said quietly, and he gulped. "You' better be good at hiding, because when I find you, you're going to wish someone was roasting you slowly alive while cooking your balls and feeding them to you, because I am going to do much, much worse things to you."

Kiba ran.

* * *

I wonder if Kiba will survive. But who cares right? xD There's going to be more serious stuff from now on mixed with the fluff and humor. I'll work hard, because I'm really looking forward to writing scenes that are in the future... Love makes me work harder! Good thing I have two cats then... :p Btw you guys are all awesome;)


	12. Talking

Did I mention that I'm on a roll? This chapter is much shorter though...

There were some question marks about last chapter. Hope they're sorted out in this. If I miss something that I've written and something doesn't make sense, it's great if you let me know.

Anyway, this chappy is just... cute? No smexy time sorry.

I'm proud of myself for finishing this so fast, especially since my little sister was doing her best to distract me with Supernatural all afternoon... At least this time it was just funny stuff and not the actual series, because they scare the shit out of me...

Btw coming up with chapter titles is so difficult!

* * *

Chapter twelve: Talking

'

Slamming the door shut to their apartment, Naruto sighed and leaned his back against it. His bad feeling about tonight had been right, and now he felt drained of energy. He looked at Sasuke, who was standing in the hall-way with his hands in his pockets, watching him uncertainly. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled wryly.

"It's hard to believe that Kiba dumped me for you of all people and used Hinata like that" he said, thinking back to what Hinata had explained in the cab back home.

"It's hard to believe I slept with him too" Sasuke said. "To my defense, I was drunk and extremely irritated because my Jacuzzi just broke."

"Yeah? But how the hell did you end up sleeping with _him_ of all people? And didn't you say he hit on you and you hated people like that?"

Sasuke looked away guiltily. "Well…" he started and cleared his throat. "That was the first time I ordered food from your restaurant, can't remember why, but he seemed willing enough and I wasn't really thinking clearly. And then after that, I ordered that food again because I kind of liked it, the food I mean, and he seemed to think I'd ordered it just so we could meet up again."

Naruto wasn't sure of what to say. It was a little disturbing to know that his ex had cheated on him with his current boyfriend, but on the other hand it was immensely satisfying to know Sasuke had wanted to keep _Naruto_ and thought that Kiba was a whore.

"But what was that thing you said at the restaurant, about not fucking whores like him or something?"

"Oh, that. I didn't think you heard that. Actually, that's what I told him that second time, when he went all 'oh, I know you just ordered the food because I was such a good fuck, I wouldn't mind getting fucked by you every day'." He glanced at Naruto, a grimace on his face. "I… well, I didn't have sex with _that_ many people while I was with Sakura but even if I hated her I'd never start something continuous, besides the fact that he was…" Sasuke hesitated. "You know what, it doesn't really matter. I fucked him, then turned him down and he couldn't just let it go. End of story."

Sasuke looked uncomfortable, and Naruto decided not to push it. It's not like he really wanted to know anyway. And of course Sasuke wouldn't have said 'by the way Naruto, I fucked your ex while you were still together' that time Kiba delivered food to them, or after he'd picked him up at the restaurant. Because _that _would have been kinda awkward.

"You're right. End of story." Naruto dragged a hand through his hair and slipped out of his shoes. "I'm tired, mind if we just go sleep?"

Sasuke shook his head and took off his own shoes and coat, hanging it up next to Naruto's and following him into the apartment.

"You know what else is hard to believe?" Sasuke said when they were in the bathroom.

Naruto looked at him.

"That you're friends with Neji."

"What, you know him? Actually he's Hinata's cousin."

Sasuke blanched. "Really?" he said nervously and busied himself with searching for something in a cupboard.

"What? You really do know him?"

"We've… met."

"Oh my god, is there any of my friends you haven't slept with?"

Sasuke poked his head out of the cupboard and glared at Naruto, because the blond had apparently found that fact to be very humorous.

"It's just those two. But really, Neji was three years ago, so it hardly counts." He went back inside and finally found the cream he was looking for.

"U-huh. Well, I think it's kind of crazy. But whatever, it's not like you knew we were gonna meet."

Naruto started brushing his teeth, rolling his eyes at Sasuke's put out look. They were silent for a while, both of them just going about their business in the sort-of routine they'd created during these two weeks. Once in bed, Naruto snuggled up to Sasuke, an arm over his chest and a leg bent over pale ones. The raven hugged him tight and nuzzled the top of his head, both of them sighing as they closed their eyes and tried to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto squirmed impatiently. His mind was exhausted but his body refused to let him sleep. Damn it.

"Sasuke?" he whispered, and Sasuke hummed to show he was awake. "I can't sleep."

"It's only been fifteen minutes" Sasuke told him, but he didn't sound as if he believed more time would help.

Naruto sighed. "I just keep replaying Kiba's words in my head" he mumbled, burying his nose deeper into Sasuke's neck and breathing in his calming scent.

"What did he say?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, just thinking the words over.

"Stupid things" he sighed finally. "It's not like he didn't say worse when we broke up."

They were both quiet for a while, before Sasuke shuffled down and onto his side instead so that they were now facing each other, not quite able to make out the other's face in the dark but close enough that it didn't matter.

"You really liked him." It was more of a murmured statement than a question.

"Yes. No. I don't know." He sighed again. "I _thought_ that I liked him, but now… I'm starting to doubt if I really did."

"Hn. It doesn't matter, you like _me_ now" Sasuke said with conviction, causing Naruto to smile.

"I do. But I guess I did think he and I were going to last pretty long… I'm glad I was wrong though" he said and got even closer to Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke's heart beat and hear the breaths fanning his face, and it all just felt so incredibly good. Much better than anything had ever felt like with Kiba. "Honestly, I feel more for you after two weeks than I felt for Kiba after two years" he confessed, and smiled when Sasuke pressed his lips against the corner of his mouth and pulled him even closer, so close it was actually kind of uncomfortable but it didn't bother him. With the risk of sounding repetitive, it felt pretty damn good.

"Not that I have anything to compare to, but I really like you too" Sasuke murmured, and they just lay like that for a while, seeping up body heat and letting their emotions surface inside their minds. The darkness in the room amplified everything, every movement as well as every thought not uttered out loud. But after a while, some of these thoughts were starting to make themselves known quite persistently, and Naruto sighed again and closed his eyes.

"When I walked in on them, it hurt really badly" he suddenly broke the silence with, and Sasuke squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "I mean, I already suspected that things were going downhill, but that was… And then Kiba asked if we could meet up, and I thought he was going to explain, or at least apologize, but do you know what he did?"

"I'm not sure it's safe to tell me" Sasuke mumbled, with a hint of humor that made Naruto feel a lot more at ease.

"Maybe not. But he pretty much told me how stupid and worthless I was, and how I was…" he had to clear his voice before continuing, "How I was a disappointment to him and a waste of two good years."

Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds, probably trying not to overreact. "It's more like he wasted _your_ years" he then growled.

"Mm. It's sad I couldn't have a happy break-up like you had." When Sasuke was silent he continued. "I mean, you could just shrug it off like a bad dream and start something new."

Sasuke went over the words in his head before answering. "Yes, well, but if you think about it, I'd take a month of shit over five years of crap any day."

Naruto stared at him, as well as he could in the dark, and suddenly felt very selfish.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I didn't think of it like that."

Sasuke turned them over, so that he was laying half on top of Naruto, one arm bent at the elbow and supporting his weight and his free hand slowly tracing Naruto's face.

"It's fine. You make me forget."

Naruto bit his lip, the emotional moment so strong he couldn't form words. He felt Sasuke sinking lower, their lips brushing, Naruto's eyelashes fluttering and finally resting against his skin as his eyes shut close when he started moving in sync with Sasuke. It was an emotional kind of kiss; hardly any pressure because the pressure was felt in the atmosphere, in the low thumping of their hearts and the slight trembling of their fingertips. When Sasuke pulled back Naruto had to swallow the rather large lump in his throat. These feelings… they were almost too much to hope for.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Sasuke asked, his voice so low he almost couldn't hear it himself.

Naruto nodded.

~_Approximately two weeks earlier_~

_Our protagonist sat at the bar, listlessly swirling his drink and watching the clear liquid as the centrifugal force caused it to press against the sides of the glass. He was bored. He was more than bored. It was the kind of bored that you're so used to it ceases to be boredom, because there's no wish for something more fun to compare it with. Just hopeless acceptance. Here he sat, Uchiha Sasuke, twenty-three years old, successful and engaged to a respectable woman from a good family. If he had been more prone to depression he might have managed to kill himself and get away from this nightmarish life, but no. As it was now, the feeling of responsibility towards his family and the shame a suicide would bring upon it stopped him before he'd even formed the thought in his mind. No escape then. So: acceptance. He'd play the role of _Uchiha Sasuke – responsible citizen, engaged successful young man_ perfectly, like he'd done for the larger part of the five years it had been forced upon him, ever since his father died. On the inside though, he was seething. Nothing that would boil over, just a dull ache around his heart, and even that he'd gotten used to. No wonder his therapist berated him for not putting in an effort. But then again, his therapist reported every little thing straight back to his oh so caring and concerned mother, and it wouldn't do to let her know. _

_He raised his eyes to watch the people present; fat toads with their trophy wives, young men and women with aspirations to become either of the two previous, all in all just a bunch of worthless uninspiring mannequin dolls. In the beginning he'd wondered if maybe there were others who shared his loathing of all this, but he quickly realized that finding one that didn't just agree to every word he said just because he was _Uchiha Sasuke_ was as probable as his father returning from the grave and confessing to be a drag queen. He skimmed over the crowd, the occasional girl trying to catch his attention. It was common knowledge that his involvement with Sakura didn't reach behind closed doors, and there were always girls who believed he'd be indiscreet enough to 'meet up' with them. Then, of course, he'd supposedly fall in love with them and dump Sakura, and then they'd live happily ever after in a large house with little brats running around and clawing at the furniture… Or was he mixing up kids with cats? Anyway, if only it was that easy. Not that he wanted another fiancé, at least not a female one, but the thought of falling in love had always intrigued him. _

~Back in bed~

"The thought of falling in love has always _intrigued_ you?" Naruto asked, not knowing if he should laugh at the way Sasuke told the story or just give him weird looks.

"Shut up and let me tell you the story, you're breaking my flow" Sasuke complained with a poke to Naruto's cheek.

"But seriously Sasuke, mixing up kids with cats, it's not even funny."

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

Sasuke's impatient and annoyed tone made Naruto finally shut up and nod in defeat. If Sasuke wanted to tell him about his break-up with Sakura as if it was a scene from a book (with a rather self-centered and overly dramatic 'protagonist') then sure, go right ahead.

_~At the bar again~_

_Now where were we? Oh right, Sasuke was rotting away on his bar stool as he noted the antagonist, that's Sakura obviously, approaching. He straightened up, that mask of indifference on his face, and watched her as she came closer. Other people would probably call her pretty, beautiful even, in a long green dress of the latest fashion style. Sasuke, on the other hand, would rather call her an eyesore. Seriously who has pink hair? Anyway, as was routine during these little gatherings Sasuke had retreated to the bar after greeting all the important people, and Sakura had come looking for him after spending an hour of whatever it was that she did. She would try to convince him to socialize, and he would refuse. It would go something like this:_

Sakura_: Come on honey, why do you always hide here at the bar, everybody wants to meet you!_

Sasuke_: Well everybody can shove strychnine down their throats and maybe then I'll have some fun._

Sakura_: You're impossible, how difficult can it be to just go out there and talk to people? It's not like it'll kill you! And we should walk around together, you know this doesn't look good in your mother's or anybody else's eyes. _

Sasuke_: And you should know by now that none of that matters to me. Now leave me alone or I'll just go home. _

_Usually the conversation would end here, and Sakura would go fetch his mother or brother and they'd nag at him until he relented and played the role of _social Uchiha Sasuke_ for a sufficient amount of time, but tonight something was different. Maybe he should have noticed it earlier, but it's not like he ever paid much attention to Sakura. _

Sakura_: That's what you want isn't it? _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. _

Sakura_: For me to leave you alone. Because you don't care, do you? Not about me, not about your family, not about your job or anything. What a dream-guy you are, but you know what? I'm sick of you using me like this! Acting as if I'm nothing to you! And don't think I haven't noticed you've been seeing others behind my back!_

_Sasuke raised his other eyebrow at Sakura's poisonous tone and the way she crossed her arms and glared at him from a much too close distance._

Sasuke_: I see you've become less delusional. Tell me, how did you lose your naivety, another diet?_

_That's when she raised her glass full of red wine and threw it all over him, and hardly a second later she threw the crystal glass down on the marble floor so that it broke into a hundred tiny pieces, quite the spectacular scene actually. Surprised, but not one to lose his cool in the middle of all these people, Sasuke dried off some wine drops that had hit his eyes and eyed Sakura who looked quite upset now. _

Sasuke_: Anything else?_

_He was rather pleased with the way he handled her outburst, but had he known where this was going to end he would have put in, like his therapist wanted so badly, a little more effort into the fight._

Sakura_: Yes, there's something else!_

_She screeched this out, attracting the attention of the few that hadn't already zoomed in on the scene. Sasuke mentally groaned, wishing he'd just pretended to be sick like he'd do on half of these occasions. But what Sakura did next had him widening his eyes in disbelief and his heart started hammering in his chest, as if it suddenly came to life again. She pulled off her engagement ring, the one she never failed to flaunt in everybody and their mother's faces, and threw it on him. She _actually_ voluntarily let it part with her flesh and then threw it at him, and somehow he managed to catch it with his left hand. He stared down at it, then back at her, wild hope burning in his eyes. _

Sasuke_: What is your meaning with this?_

_She looked at him with tears streaming down her face, a look she didn't pull off very well. _

Sakura_: It means we're over Sasuke! There's no more us, and I'm not taking you back even if you apologize on your hands and knees and promise to change! _

_She seemed as if she wanted to say more, but maybe she suddenly became aware of her surroundings, or maybe she just broke down, but she turned and ran, her dress restricting her movements but her skills at running with high stilettos hinting at practice. And thus ended the story of Sasuke and Sakura. Well, right after poor Sasuke had been yelled at by his mother and harassed by evil reporters. _

_~Back in bed~_

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "You really enjoyed that didn't you?"

If Naruto had been able to see Sasuke's face it would have probably been adorned with a highly pleased look.

"Well, I can't say it was as boring as sitting at that bar" Sasuke admitted, letting out an indignant 'Hey!' when Naruto smacked him over the head.

"I should be mad at you for making Sakura out to be some stupid bitch, but I get what you mean about you being an ass before we met and why."

"Hn."

"You really know how to tell a story though."

"Hn." It sounded more pleased this time.

Naruto smiled and pecked Sasuke on his mouth, the raven smiling back and returning the small kiss. Sasuke was still leaning over him, but now Naruto pushed him back down and nestled into his side.

"I think I can sleep now" he said, and felt Sasuke make himself comfortable as well.

After some silence, Sasuke shifted to look at Naruto again.

"There's something I wanted to ask you" he said, and continued when Naruto asked what it was. "That thing Kiba said about you not being normal, what did he mean?"

Naruto didn't respond for a minute, and Sasuke wondered if maybe he should just drop it. But then Naruto started talking so he swallowed the 'forget it' he was about to say.

"It's… something stupid really, but I guess it's something I'll never get rid of."

"What?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Well, when my parents died… I survived obviously. But people say that I shouldn't have, that it was a freak accident and a freak survival. And that I got these scars back then…" He traced them with a finger, meeting one of Sasuke's halfway. He turned his face towards Sasuke. "But really, I could have just been born with them, just that nobody remembers or cared to find out which it was. But the thing is, I guess, that I tend to survive a lot."

"You sound as if you've been close to dying a lot." Sasuke sounded worried, so Naruto intertwined their hands.

"Not really. But I heal pretty fast, and there were some incidents when I was a kid that got people talking…" He squeezed Sasuke's hand in his. "It wouldn't be so sensational if it weren't for the fact that my parents were most likely murdered."

He could feel Sasuke's shocked eyes on him, but acted as if it was no big deal. "My mom was a scientist and my dad a politician. Someone didn't like them and went crazy. It happens."

"It _happens_?"

Naruto lay still for a while, his grip on Sasuke's hand starting to loosen up. He sighed and rubbed his cheek with his free hand.

"What I mean is, that there's nothing _weird_ or _suspicious_ about it. But people obviously need something to gossip about."

Naruto sounded pretty bitter, so Sasuke held his hand harder again in silent support.

"You know I actually went through all the articles that were written about it when I was sixteen, I even talked to the police who handled the case. But no one knows anything, so I decided to just let it go. It's not like anybody was teasing me for it anymore like when I was a kid, so that's why I'm okay talking about it.

"So what it comes down to is that you've got these super powers that keep you alive when you should be dead?" Sasuke asked, sounding as if he was serious.

"It's not funny" Naruto grumbled, but couldn't help chuckling when Sasuke climbed onto him and lay right on top of him, nuzzling their noses together.

"I think it's awesome, I won't have to worry so much about you" Sasuke said in a more teasing voice. Then he grew more serious again. "Isn't tomorrow All Saints' Day?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We can go visit their graves. I can introduce you to my father too."

Naruto frowned, but then relaxed again. "Sure, we can light some candles, it'll be nice" he said and put his arms around Sasuke's back. "You're kinda heavy you know."

"Don't say that, I'm comfy here."

Naruto snorted. "Right. Let me know if you get uncomfy then."

"Not very likely."

"Sasuke…"

"Can we have sex instead? I'm wide awake now."

Naruto sighed and leaned his head back into the pillow. "Seriously?" he groaned.

"Only if you want to" Sasuke said hurriedly.

"Let's save it for tomorrow."

"Fine" Sasuke pouted and rolled off of Naruto, settling for cuddling instead. "And to think I even rushed to get dressed like you told me before we left" he mumbled.

Naruto pinched him. Sasuke pinched back.

"Thanks, by the way" Naruto said.

"You're welcome."

"Do you even know what I'm thanking you for?"

"No, but it's the polite thing to answer isn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever."

They were silent for a while.

"It's for doing all that for me, I mean, Kiba and listening and everything."

"Don't make this awkward just before we go to sleep Naruto. We were having such a great- _ouch_!" Sasuke rubbed his arm and glared at Naruto's dark form. "What was that for?"

"You being a bastard."

"Hn."

They were silent for another moment. Then Naruto rolled to his side and leaned over Sasuke, mimicking his earlier position.

"I wasn't trying to make things awkward."

"I know. But it's fine if you just kiss me you know."

Naruto snorted again. But he did close the distance, kissing Sasuke, just lips moving against lips.

"Sleep well Sasuke" he murmured and found a comfortable position, on his back with his head on Sasuke's arm, their hands intertwined again.

"You too" Sasuke whispered, and soon they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Just to clear any confusion up, in Sweden (which is where I live if anybody missed that) All Saints' day is not a set date, it's the Saturday between the 31st of October and 6th of November. Apparently we needed another holiday in the 50's... So yeah today was Friday! Heh...

Btw this chapter was FUN to write:p And all your praise just forces me to write more, not that I'm complaining...

My mom is watching this really sad drama/documentary about the aids epidemic in Sweden during the 80's, and it's sad I tell you. But good. Sucks to know that even Sweden that's now such a gayfriendly country treated homosexuals like shit not long ago. I'm just gonna go sleep now...


	13. Light a candle for my past

It's really late for me so I'll keep this AN shorter than planned...

But first: An important notice! SasuxNaruFanfictionlover22 is mine! Mine I tell you! And chapter 14 will be a bonus chapter filled with kinky smut as per request from him! Because that's what requests and bonuses are all about!

And I suppose I should also warn you that this chapter contains SasuNaru... I still believe in switching but I know some of you are quite eager to turn Sasuke completely uke (which he kind of is already).

On an unrelated note, my competition last Sunday went awesome. So I'm walking around feeling awesome right now. And I also got my acceptance letter for Helsinki University so next year that's my new home!

I'm sure I'm forgetting something important but who cares, just read the chapter and tell me what you think of the story so far! I've kinda hinted at all the plot twists already but I wonder if you're able to guess them... This story is getting longer and longer every day... :p

* * *

Chapter 13: Light a candle for my past

'

Naruto groaned when he woke up the next morning, and it took him a while to realize that Sasuke was leaning over him much like he'd done last night, his fingertips tracing patterns on Naruto's skin.

"Good morning" Sasuke mumbled, the morning light lighting up his face.

"I feel like shit" Naruto replied and closed his eyes again, throwing an arm over them to shield them from the light.

Sasuke removed his arm and then cupped his cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"Because of yesterday?"

"Yeah" Naruto mumbled and peeked up at Sasuke's concerned face. "Well, I didn't sleep that great either."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Naruto smiled half-heartedly. "You say that like we didn't spend last night talking about it."

"Hn. Well you know how my therapist says it's good to vent." He quirked one corner of his lips and pinched Naruto's nose, causing the blond to scrunch it up.

Naruto swatted his hand away and sighed. "It's not only about yesterday I suppose, it's…" He faltered, not sure of how to continue. He felt like there were a lot of things that could make him feel down and he wasn't sure which one to start with.

"Your godparents? Your job? Your parents?"

Naruto sat up suddenly, glaring at the opposite wall. "Shut up" he said, probably harsher than he meant.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke mumbled, looking at him hesitantly.

"No it's… I didn't mean to…" He sighed. "You just hit the nail I suppose." He laid back down, hands over his eyes and trying to make sense of the thoughts that had been swirling around in his head all night. "And it's also the fact that I, compared to you, don't really have much to offer."

Sasuke frowned and pried his hands off his face, glaring at him with concern, as impossible as that sounds.

"That's nonsense Naruto" he said, holding his gaze locked in his own. "You have everything I need from you."

Naruto looked away, not sure why he couldn't just believe Sasuke. "I'm not exactly a great person" he mumbled, and tried to keep his face impassive when Sasuke turned it around to face him again.

Sasuke searched his eyes for a moment, then leaned in closer. "You made me fall in love with you, how much greater can you get?"

Naruto swallowed against the sudden lump in his throat. Why did Sasuke always have to say stuff like that? It made him feel… too much. He fought against the tears threatening to spill, the weight of everything he'd been holding back in the past years suddenly deciding to make itself known.

"I…" he whispered, his voice thick with held back emotions.

"You know Naruto" Sasuke interrupted him, still so close their breaths mingled. "When I was a kid my father would always nag at me for not being good enough, always telling me I needed a purpose in my life. And he just couldn't understand that even if I didn't know what my so called purpose was it certainly wasn't to be a puppet for the Uchiha family and dedicate my life to a trophy wife and Uchiha Corps. I felt so lost, and as if my situation was hopeless. Like I could never escape. But I would think secretly that it would be nice if… if I could just be a little happy. And that maybe, if I could make someone else happy too… I wouldn't need to bother with some kind of purpose. I could just…" He paused, breaking eye contact and biting his lip.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bastard so much" Naruto whispered, and returned Sasuke's tiny smile.

"No, it's fine, I mean I do tend to act like one so…"

They stared at each other for a long moment, but the tender atmosphere was starting to get to Naruto, and he felt himself slowly breaking under Sasuke's gaze. He took a shaky breath and pulled Sasuke down on top of him, feeling his strong arms carefully wrap around him until he felt as if he was completely shielded from the world. And that's when he finally let go and cried.

~Line breaker~

When Naruto had recovered they'd had breakfast, in a silent agreement to not talk about emotional stuff for a while. Instead, they'd slowly changed the atmosphere to one of more playful banter and light topics. And when Sasuke had suggested they go take a shower together Naruto had agreed eagerly. He felt better after his little break down, but still sensitive, so when Sasuke took command he didn't protest. He stood underneath the warm water, letting Sasuke massage his scalp, leaning into him and just enjoying being spoiled for a while. Kiba had certainly never done something like this for him. Sasuke finished with his hair and kissed his cheek, and Naruto smiled contentedly.

"This is nice" he mumbled and rinsed out the shampoo Sasuke had massaged into his hair.

"You know what else is nice?" Sasuke asked and turned him around so that they were facing each other, pulling Naruto closer.

"Let me guess: shower sex?"

Sasuke smirked. "How did you know?"

Naruto grinned back, letting the palms of his hands trail down Sasuke's chest, resting them against his flat stomach.

"Well, I've been known to read minds now and then, but it could also be the fact that you're pretty hard."

Sasuke looked down at himself, pretending to realize just now that he was.

"Touché" he said and closed the distance between them, kissing Naruto lazily and rubbing their groins together.

Sasuke let his hands wander lower, from Naruto's back to his ass, squeezing the cheeks and smirking at the muffled protest from the blond. Naruto now had his arms secured around Sasuke's back, making sure there wasn't any part of them unnecessarily separated. They were kissing deeply, their tongues battling even if neither tried to seriously win. Sasuke eagerly started rubbing Naruto's entrance and the blond moaned, grinding their wet bodies together harder and relocating one hand to grip dark hair harshly. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck when the first finger pushed inside, he kissed along his throat and jaw and then their lips met again in a sloppy kiss at the same time that the second finger entered.

"Hurry up Sasuke" Naruto groaned into the raven's open mouth and got another bruising kiss as a reply. The kiss was so hard that Naruto momentarily forgot about moving his hips to let their cocks slide against each other, instead he just pushed Sasuke's head closer, teeth hitting teeth and biting lips. A third finger inside him and spreading him wider than was probably needed caused him to gasp and tilt his head back, Sasuke taking the opportunity to give him a new large hickey on his neck. Then Sasuke pushed him against the cold tiles, the water no longer hitting him and his skin shivering from the cold. His breaths came out in pants and for a few seconds he and Sasuke just stood there breathing, looking at each other with lust and flushed expressions. Then pale hands slowly caressed Naruto's chest, starting at his stomach and brushing over his nipples, settling on his cheeks and pulling his mouth closer for another kiss. This one was less hurried and more passionate, and Naruto felt his heart skip a beat when Sasuke moaned into it and pushed Naruto harder against the wall.

"Let me fuck you" Sasuke whispered huskily, his lips brushing over Naruto's. He pressed his mouth against Naruto's for just a moment, rubbing his tongue lightly over his bottom lip before moving back to barely touching again. "Let me pleasure you, thrust inside you until you see stars, I'll make you come violently for me, Naruto…" He traced the scars on Naruto's cheeks with both hands, looking deeply into his blue eyes, and Naruto's whole body tingled with the knowledge that yes, Sasuke wanted him, be it bottom or top, as long as it was Naruto anything was fine. He smiled at his boyfriend, a happy smile, and Sasuke smiled back and for a second everything in the whole world was perfect.

"I'm so in love with you Naruto I don't know what to do" Sasuke mumbled and kissed him again, a slow loving kiss that filled both of their stomachs with partying butterflies.

The kiss soon turned heated though, and Naruto bucked his hips impatiently. Sasuke smirked into their kiss and then leaned back, seemingly contemplating something before he reached down to take a hold of Naruto's thighs. Before Naruto had time to ask what he was doing the raven hoisted him up so that he was forced to throw his arms around Sasuke's neck and his legs around his waist, a surprised 'whoa' escaping his lips. Sasuke frowned and changed his position slightly to make it easier to hold Naruto up against the wall, smirking when Naruto looked at him with evident disbelief.

"I'm too heavy for this" Naruto objected but moaned when Sasuke bit one of his nipples.

"I was thinking that all those hours at the gym should pay off for _something_" Sasuke said and moved his hips so that Naruto could feel his erection against his ass.

Naruto swallowed, and in his mind he had to agree with Sasuke, seeing his arm muscles tensing to lift him was really sexy. He just didn't like the feeling of Sasuke being able to manhandle him this easily. But then his boyfriend smirked for probably the millionth time that day and started pushing inside him, and all objections were lost in the pleasured haze of Sasuke thrusting in and out fast and hard, pushing him harder against the wall and dominating him completely. There was absolutely nothing he could do besides clinging to Sasuke and moaning in his ear as he felt him moving inside, fucking him illegally good. Ten minutes was enough to make Sasuke tired though, and the raven let his feet hit the floor again with a sigh as his arm muscles were allowed to relax again, but relief was short as Sasuke spun Naruto around and slammed him against the wall face first and roughly started pushing inside again. Naruto groaned and swore, the cold tiles mixed with the heated fog around them causing his body to shiver over and over again as Sasuke held his hips securely, making sure he couldn't move anywhere except to meet Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke was leaning his forehead on Naruto's shoulder, looking down between their bodies to see himself move in and out of that tight heat.

"You feel so fucking good" Sasuke groaned as he sped up, alternating between hitting Naruto's prostate and only brushing over it. The water was cascading down over Sasuke's back and he could hear the sound of their pants magnified inside the shower, all of it adding to his arousal. He didn't think he'd ever be able to stop wanting Naruto, it was all so intense and heady. He released his grip on the tan hips and instead moved them upwards along the hard stomach to rub those pink nipples, causing more moans to reach his ears. Naruto's hips moved eagerly with every thrust he made, and he sucked on Naruto's neck, tasting the salty sweat on his skin, and then bit his ear lobe.

"Shit Sasuke I'm gonna…" Naruto groaned and Sasuke reached down to pump him harshly. Naruto didn't last long after that, and with a strangled cry he came, Sasuke following him and pressing his lips against the base of his neck as they slowed down their movements.

"We're not done yet" Sasuke mumbled when he slipped out and turned Naruto's head so he could roam his mouth again. Naruto moaned and felt his body sparkle with electricity as Sasuke caressed every part of smooth skin that he could reach, arousal soon replacing the recent orgasm.

During their third round Sasuke had sat down on the floor, leaning back on the wall covered with tiles and taking leverage with his feet against the opposite now fogged over glass doors. Naruto was riding him, head thrown back and mouth open, he was right under the spray of hot water and the heat coupled with the continuous pleasure had his head spinning. Sasuke pulled his head down to lick and nibble on his throat, loud moans spilling out in a fast stream and making the raven go harder. Naruto was gripping his shoulders tightly to help Sasuke move him up and down, his eyes were closed and his face was flushed from the heat. Sasuke guided his hips in a circle and they both moaned, neither of them hearing the door bell going off in the distance. They kissed ferociously, both of them incredibly turned on and nearing their third release. The door bell rang again, this time several angry buzzes after each other, and Naruto frowned and was about to ask Sasuke if that really was the door bell when the raven started hitting his prostate repeatedly and mumbled 'ignore it'. The blond reached down with a hand to stroke himself to completion, opening his eyes to look at Sasuke with a hungry expression. Sasuke licked his lips and captured Naruto's mouth with his own again. Their wet bodies slapped together and the kiss was more like two open mouths against each other than a real kiss but it was still so intense, the heavy air around them adding to it. Sasuke released first, groaning and increasing the strength of his hold on tan hips.

"Fuck, yes!" Naruto panted and followed after, coming all over Sasuke's tensed stomach.

They sat there, foreheads pressed together and panting into the other's mouth, calming down and trying to get their furiously pumping hearts to slow down. But apparently the person outside their door hadn't given up, because the bell rang again, this time accompanied by a fist as well.

"Should we go open?" Naruto asked, still breathing heavily.

"Sure, I'll go tell them to stop bothering us during sex" Sasuke replied and attempted to move Naruto so he could stand up.

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "You don't even know who it is, you can't just say stuff like that!

Sasuke gave him a look and lifted him off, standing up with a grimace and stretching his arms over his head. That last position hadn't been very comfortable. "Jeez Naruto, no need to get so worked up. I'll just go tell them to fuck off so we can continue."

Naruto stood up as well and walked past Sasuke, stealing the only towel currently in the bathroom and securing it around his hips.

"I'll go talk to them, you just wait here" he said and left the room, an amused Sasuke looking after his retreating form. If Naruto thought it would be embarrassing to have Sasuke open the door in just a towel he should have seen himself. His appearance pretty much screamed 'just got fucked hard in the shower'. Oh well, Sasuke might as well spend the time waiting under the shower head. No need to get cold was there?

Naruto muttered to himself about bastards and then yelled 'I'm coming!' to whoever the impatient person with a finger pressed to the door bell was. He opened the door and was met with pale eyes giving him the once-over, a smirk resembling Sasuke's forming on Neji's face. Because yeah, it was Neji on the other side dressed smartly in dark jeans and a dark trench coat, a laptop bag slung over one shoulder.

"Well hello there Naruto" he said, and Naruto really wanted to slam the door in his face.

"Whatever Neji, what's up with trying to kill our door bell?"

"Hey, no need to be so impolite, even though my guess is I was interrupting… something."

Naruto crossed his arms and tried to force down the blush forming on his cheeks. "So why are you here anyway? You could have told us you were planning to show up you know."

"Oh, well I _did_ make an appointment with Sasuke last night" Neji said airily and walked past Naruto, his eyes taking in everything of the apartment he could see.

"Really? Because he didn't mention anything" Naruto said with a suspicious frown forming on his face. Neji was his friend, don't get him wrong, but the guy could be a bit creepy sometimes. And it had taken him a long time to accept Naruto as a friend, his arrogant personality blocking most of Naruto's attempts until a certain incident. But that's a story for another time.

"Hmm, well we didn't set up a _specific_ time I suppose, but since I'm here anyway…" Neji trailed off, turning around to give Naruto that self-assured arrogant look that had always pissed him off.

"I'll go talk to him" Naruto muttered and scowled at Neji, he and Sasuke had been having quite fun and he was starting to regret not letting Sasuke open instead. Why the hell would Neji and Sasuke meet up anyway? He entered the bathroom again, finding a very sexy Sasuke busy with lathering up soap all over his body.

"Well?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, forcing Naruto out of his momentary drooling.

"It was Neji" Naruto said with an expectant look on his face.

"And?"

"_And_ he says you guys have an appointment."

Sasuke frowned, but then a light bulb seemed to go off in his head and he scowled. "I hope you didn't let him in" he said, and when Naruto just raised his eyebrows questioningly he tsk'ed and started to rinse off the soap. "He wants to do an interview with me."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, but then he remembered that Neji had recently become a reporter. What was the name of the magazine again? He couldn't recall it. "And you agreed?"

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly said 'Do I look stupid to you?'.

"Then what's he doing here? No wait, I should know that Neji doesn't really take no for an answer, not when it comes to being a reporter. It _is _his dream after all." The last part might have come out a little more bitter than Naruto intended, but he ignored the look Sasuke gave him and sighed. "Well, we might as well get it over with then."

"Wait, you're not going to agree with this are you?" Sasuke asked with horror in his voice.

"Why? I read the article he wrote about your press conference, he's a good writer."

"Naruto, I don't give a damn if he's a good writer or not, I'm not doing an interview."

Naruto gave him a blank look. "I'll tell him to wait in the living room while we get dressed" he said and left again, leaving behind a gaping Sasuke.

When Naruto came back, this time with a dry towel and clothes for Sasuke, the raven waited for him with crossed arms and a thunder cloud over his head.

"I said I'm not doing an interview Naruto" he gritted out through clenched teeth, but Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Trust me Sasuke, if you're doing an interview you want it to be Neji. I mean, people are dying to know about us if Ino is right, and she's always right about stuff like this. It's bad enough people have been trying to sneakily question me while I'm at work."

"People bother you at work?" Sasuke said with a shocked expression.

Naruto shrugged. "Honestly, that's not so bad, but I _do _kind of owe Neji a favor so…"

Sasuke glared at him, not making a move to reach for the towel or his clothes. "I'm not doing it" he declared, his voice like steel.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you know you're going to have to do one sooner or later, and if it's Neji you can be sure that it's professional."

"Neji told you this didn't he?" Sasuke's voice was now accusing, but he did take the towel and started drying himself.

"Heh, he did, but I'm guessing it's still true?"

"I won't let you get away with this Naruto. I'll be expecting payback."

Naruto gulped, but then grinned and rubbed his neck hesitantly. "Sure, anything" he said, wondering if he just agreed to his death sentence.

When Sasuke had dressed they found Neji waiting as told in the living room, inspecting Sasuke's books.

"You have quite the collection" he mused when he heard them enter, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm immune to flattery" Sasuke said and sat down on the couch, his whole being radiating business.

Naruto sighed and sat down beside him, shrugging when Neji threw a look at him after turning to face them.

"Business it is then" Neji said and sat down in the armchair, pulling it closer to the small table and opposite of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Just to make things clear" Sasuke started and bore his eyes into Nejis, "Any part of this interview not to my liking and your career is over."

"Please, I survived my report from the conference didn't I? Something I know not everyone present did."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask what he meant but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Hn. Well you better make this short and pay me enough."

Naruto stared between the two men as they started bargaining for a suitable amount of money, the sums ridiculous in his opinion. If Sasuke wasn't rich already he could easily be just from doing interviews.

"Do you really need that much money for it?" Naruto asked dubiously once they'd come to an agreement.

"Oh, it's not about needing it, he just wants us to bleed for it" Neji said, meeting Sasuke's haughty look with a slightly angry one.

"Hn" Sasuke said, apparently pleased with winning their little battle. "I'm not selling us cheap."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sank down further into the couch. Trust Sasuke to take things too seriously. Wait, us?

"You're not planning to include me in this are you?" he asked Sasuke, but when both men just gave him blank looks he groaned and slid even further down in his seat, his butt threatening to slip over the edge of it. Great. Just great.

"People are even more interested in getting to know _you_ Naruto, the man who managed to make Uchiha Sasuke feel like a princess." Neji smirked at Sasuke's glare.

"Bad choice of words" Sasuke muttered and crossed his arms with an almost pout.

"Fine, bring it" Naruto said and straightened up, resting an arm over the back of the couch and trying to come off as more confident than he was.

Neji brightened up, pulling out a voice recorder and placing it on the table.

"Perfect. Now, we all know that the two of you met at a bar, but I'd like some more details on that."

"I'm sure you would" Sasuke said, and Naruto hit his arm.

"I'd say we were just looking for some entertainment for the night, and since we'd both had a pretty shitty day we decided to go home together."

Neji looked at Naruto with an interested gleam in his eyes. "So you just agreed to have a one night stand? No getting to know each other before that?"

"Not really" Naruto replied.

"Like he said, we just wanted a distraction."

Neji glanced at Sasuke, but then turned to Naruto again. "And how did you end up in a relationship?"

Naruto bit his lip, looking at Sasuke for guidance. The raven looked as impassive as ever, but he answered for Naruto.

"It was a gradual process. We somehow ended up talking seriously the morning after and spent the whole weekend together, and Naruto being Naruto made me like him. So I offered him to move in with me since his living situation left quite a lot to ask for."

The last part made Neji give Naruto a less friendly look. "Good for you that you and Hinata have cleared things up" he said, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be a professional at work.

"Yeah yeah" Naruto sighed and combed a hand through his hair. "Let's not bring that stuff into this shall we?"

Neji pursed his lips but nodded, and concentrated on Sasuke again. "So you're saying that he moved in _before_ you decided to be a couple?"

"I am" Sasuke confirmed.

"Interesting" Neji mumbled, but then quickly continued. "And what's it like living with the famous Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked Naruto.

"Umm… it's good? I mean I really like him so… and it hasn't been long enough for us to start being irritated at each other you know."

Neji quirked his lips, and Naruto felt nervous for some reason.

"What about the bedroom department then? Unless Sasuke has been cheating on Sakura he should be rather inexperienced no?"

Sasuke scoffed and gave Neji a pointed look. "Very funny."

Naruto grinned. "Well, I suppose I've had to teach him a thing or two" he replied innocently.

"You write that and I will personally end you" Sasuke threatened and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let's just say that we're fairly equal and things are fine, no details needed" Naruto offered.

"_Fairly_ equal? Do I need to remind you of what we just did in the shower?" Sasuke said, obviously offended and completely forgetting about Neji's presence.

Naruto rolled his eyes and patted Sasuke's thigh. "Alright alright, we're both tops so it's a compromise?"

"That's hardly any better" Sasuke pouted, glaring at Neji when he tried to disguise his laugh as a cough.

"I'll just write that what happens behind closed doors is exactly as hot as everyone imagines."

"Hn."

"Sure…"

"Sasuke, how does it feel to finally be out of the closet?"

Sasuke contemplated this for a moment, still looking rather put out. "I'd say it's the best thing that ever happened to me besides meeting Naruto and beating my brother at Trivial Pursuit, but if my mother finds out I said that I'm probably screwed. So just write something about how that's not really an issue."

"You're lying to the public Sasuke, that's really bad" Naruto said in a half-teasing voice, but the look they exchanged was much more understanding.

"Well, you two certainly seem to have a deep connection" Neji commented.

"I'd say Naruto understands me, and that's something I never dared to hope for" Sasuke said, still looking at Naruto and returning his small smile.

"And what exactly does Naruto have that no one else has?"

Sasuke gave Neji an arrogant look. "That's a stupid question, obviously he has everything I'm looking for. He's honest, bright, funny, charming and a good listener. And he doesn't treat me like I'm anything special, I mean, besides special to _him_. And he's not pretending to be someone he isn't, I really appreciate that. Although, it wouldn't hurt if he appreciated himself a little more." He turned to look at Naruto, the blond blushing and having to avert his gaze at the affection he received. Sasuke claimed to hate talking about feelings, but he certainly didn't hesitate to be painfully honest when he did.

Neji smiled, apparently thinking that they looked cute, and Naruto felt very embarrassed. He didn't have anything against showing affection in public, but this was pushing it a little, so he cleared his throat to make Neji ask the next question.

"And, Naruto, what about you, anything in particular that made you fall for Sasuke besides his looks, money and fame?"

"Honestly I couldn't care less about money and fame, but yeah he's pretty hot isn't he?" He grinned when Sasuke pouted again. "On a more serious note though, Sasuke's a really caring and affectionate guy, so it would be difficult not to like him. I mean, the things he said about me, I could easily say the same about him. It's cute how vain he is though, I'd say he spends more time in front of a mirror than girls do."

"But since I'm sexier than all those girls I'd say it's worth it" Sasuke stuck in, causing both Naruto and Neji to look at him in surprise. "What?"

Naruto just shook his head and took one of Sasuke's hands in his. "See what I mean?" he asked Neji, and got a snort as a response. Sasuke gave them suspicious looks and wondered if maybe he should just shut up and leave the room before they made more fun of him. But sadly enough Neji had a few more questions for him.

~Line breaker~

Maybe ten minutes later when Neji had finally gotten his interview and Sasuke had decided that he'd gotten more than he'd paid for, Naruto leaned against the front door he'd just closed.

"You like Neji don't you?" he asked Sasuke, who gave him a rather shocked look.

"Wait, let me rephrase that, you tolerate his presence? What I'm trying to say is that, you and he could be friends."

Sasuke shrugged. "He's not horrible. Too interested in other people's private lives though."

Naruto snorted and followed Sasuke into the kitchen, only now feeling how hungry he was.

"It's his job isn't it?" he said and opened the fridge to look for something edible, Sasuke leaning over his shoulder apparently on the same mission.

"Who cares if it's his job, anyone wanting to be a reporter is rather suspicious in my eyes" Sasuke said and took a few items out of the fridge.

"We're having something with vegetables in it?" Naruto asked with disdain.

"We are, and if you'd prefer starving to death we _are_ visiting a graveyard later so it's not that inconvenient for me."

"That caring thing I said? Maybe I should take it back."

Sasuke gave him an amused look and grabbed his shirt, pulling him close enough so he could kiss his cheek. "I'm feeding you aren't I? That's pretty caring in my opinion."

Naruto huffed but allowed Sasuke to hold him close for a moment. "Fine, but no asparagus okay?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let him go, heading over to the counter and placing the vegetables there. "I really don't see what you have against that, but don't worry. It's just carrots and broccoli; I'm making a soup with the left over potatoes from yesterday."

"Please, spare me the details" Naruto groaned and slumped down in his chair. It was bad enough he'd have to eat it later. "Oh, and we need to buy candles don't we?"

"Yeah, we can do that on the way there." Sasuke was now busy peeling the carrots, so Naruto stared at his ass instead so he wouldn't have to see the horror. The fact that they were orange sadly didn't help their case.

They were quiet for a while, Sasuke methodically taking care of lunch and Naruto half sleeping on the table. When Sasuke sat down as well, waiting for the soup to boil, Naruto put his head on his arm and looked at him.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" Sasuke said back.

"It's going to be dark outside when we get there isn't it?"

"Yeah, why, are you afraid of ghosts?"

"No" Naruto said with a small smile, "I was more thinking that it's always so pretty on All Saints' when all the graves have burning candles on them."

"Hn. I don't think I've ever been to the graveyard during All Saints'."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well then you've certainly missed something."

"Oh yes, I've definitely missed seeing my father rot away in his grave."

"Tch, that's not something you should joke about."

Sasuke shrugged, leaning his head on the table as well. "I wasn't joking."

"U-huh."

They were quiet again, both of them lost in thought, and neither particularly eager to go. For Naruto it was tradition though, so when they approximately two hours later stepped out of the car after struggling to find a parking lot he grabbed Sasuke's hand and strode confidently towards his parents' tombstone. It was pitch black outside, but the entire church yard was littered with glowing candles. If Sasuke hadn't been so reluctant to enter he'd have thought it was beautiful. Especially the large tree a bit further down the path and to the right, which had a large amount of candles scattered around it and lighting it up.

"Here we are" Naruto suddenly said in a hushed tone, and Sasuke found himself in front of a moderately sized stone, dark grey and with the names written in gold. It first said 'Namikaze', and then underneath it the names Minato and Kushina (born Uzumaki) together with the dates.

"You got your mother's name" he commented, and Naruto nodded.

Then Naruto took out two candles from the plastic bag he was carrying and put them on the grave, fumbling with a match before managing to light it and then also the candles. He blew on the match and killed the flame, putting it back into the small box. He stood up again, taking Sasuke's hand like before and cleared his throat.

"So, mom, dad, this is Sasuke. I just met him recently but he's really important to me now. I think you'd have liked him."

He turned his head to look at Sasuke impatiently.

"Oh, right" Sasuke mumbled. "Hello Minato, Kushina, it's nice to meet you. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and…" he paused, not really sure of what to say.

"I think they got the point" Naruto whispered with a small smile, and then he simply stood there for a while, looking at his parents' grave lost in thought. Sasuke looked at it as well; it appeared rather well kept and the letters seemed to have been filled in recently. He wondered if Naruto came here often. It was peaceful to just stand there, the graveyard was quiet despite the amount of people moving about, and the sounds of the city were distant. He lifted his gaze to take in the view, finding that Naruto had been right. He couldn't shake off the uneasy feelings he got though.

"Shall we move on?"

Naruto's voice broke the silence, and Sasuke almost jumped.

"…yeah" he said, not giving any indication he wanted to start walking again.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, giving his hand a squeeze.

"I suppose" he sighed and started walking, looking around him again to gather his bearings. If he remembered correctly, his father's grave should be somewhere to the right of the church…

As they came closer, pictures from memory started to swim by. His father had been buried during fall, he thought it must have been early October, and he could easily imagine the church in the sunny bright light it had bathed in that day. He swallowed thickly. He hadn't been here since then, and to think it was the same place Naruto's parents were at. They walked in silence, nodding to the people they met, and every step closer felt heavier than the previous one. They'd entered an older part now, and there weren't many others around, most of the graves dark. He could feel Naruto pressing closer to him, maybe the blond _was_ scared of ghosts after all. After turning right and into one of the many rows he finally came to a halt in front of an impressive decorated tombstone. It looked old and was partly covered in moss, but the white letters could be seen quite clearly. He let his eyes trace over the names, all of them Uchihas and their wives or husbands, sometimes it was an unaccompanied name; like his father's which was the most recently added one. Beside him there was space for his mother, and Sasuke shuddered. He'd always hated visiting this place as a kid, and thankfully his father hadn't brought him here that often. The thought of his own name joining the others had always made him feel a bit sick.

"It's quite impressive" Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke scoffed.

"It's hideous, that's what it is" he said with contempt, glaring at the dark stone as if it would make it less arrogant and ostentatious.

Naruto didn't answer to that. He just squatted down like he'd done earlier and placed a candle among the dried plants covering the space in front of the grave once he'd lit it. Again they stood quiet for a while, but Sasuke felt uncomfortable. He'd always felt uncomfortable in front of his father, said father being dead didn't really change that fact.

"It's hard to believe it's been five years" he mumbled, and Naruto leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Do you think he would have hated me?" Naruto asked quietly, and Sasuke pulled him into a hug.

"He's dead, what he would have thought doesn't matter" he said, trying to come off as reassuring.

Naruto buried his nose in the crook of Sasuke's neck, the fabric of his scarf tickling it but at least it smelled faintly of Sasuke. Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's ear, it was a little cold but he didn't notice that. He just stared at the grave, trying to come up with something to say but hopelessly failing, opting to hug Naruto tighter instead. Feeling Naruto close to him helped.

"I haven't been here since the funeral" he mumbled.

"You haven't? Why?"

Sasuke hesitated before answering. "At the funeral, I thought, that I never wanted to see him again. I just wanted to forget everything, erase my memories. But I couldn't of course, and Sakura was still there. It felt like if I came here, he'd chastise me from the other side, I know it's silly but I can't shake off the feeling that he's… watching me. And that I'm disappointing him no matter what I do."

Naruto listened quietly, eyes closed and ears listening to the sound of Sasuke's unsteady breathing.

"I really don't like this place" Sasuke said with conviction. "Can we go home and have sex instead?"

A reprimanding cough from the old lady walking by caused both of them to freeze, but then Sasuke relaxed and chuckled lightly. He released Naruto from his embrace, taking his hand and pulling him away from the depressing tombstone and the interrupting old lady.

"Now that we've met the parents, I'd say we deserve a night without bothersome things don't you think?" he said, and Naruto couldn't help but respond to the smirk Sasuke gave him.

"Fine, but it's my turn to top" he said, grinning at Sasuke's disappointed expression that held all of two seconds before it turned seducing instead.

"I'll let you top if you blow me" Sasuke said, walking backwards so he could see Naruto better.

"I can do better than just blow you" Naruto replied with a smirk of his own.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow but didn't comment, instead he turned around so he could walk faster. The sooner they were out of here the better.

* * *

What to say what to say... I'm falling asleep now... Hope you liked... Soon we shall meet Mikoto... :3


	14. Punishment is good

I got a review that totally dissed this story. Actually, she didn't really care about the story and was mostly pissed off because apparently my Sasunaru scenes are half-assed compared to my Narusasu ones, and I hadn't made it clear enough that there would be so much Narusasu in here. I actually checked over my lemons, and I have to admit that the Narusasu ones are kinkier. Is this a problem? Don't bother answering, it was a rethorical question:p I write what Sasuke wants me to write, and I blame everything on him... Heh:p

And then I thought that it was quite ironic that she'd complain as I was going to write chapter fourteen, which ended up so much NARUsasu that it's not even funny... Okay I thought it was funny... x) Sadly she only read up to chapter ten, so she won't be able to lash out at me for this chapter.

And as I mentioned in the previous chapter, this one is dedicated to SasuxNaruFanfictionLover22. If it's kinky I blame himXD

Did I mention it's kinky? Here's some kinky Narusasu smexiness for all you perverts out there. If there are any silent Sasunaru lovers out there reading this and feeling like this story needs more Sasunaru, let me know. Maybe I'll even listen... :p

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Punishment is good

'

"Hey Sasuke! Come here!"

Sasuke sighed and dropped the potato he was busy peeling. This was the third time Naruto had told him to come see something on the computer he sat with in Sasuke's 'study' as he called it. It actually was that extra bedroom he didn't have a use for, he'd just put in a desk and a chair and a lot of books. It was a pretty good place to sit at with his computer though. As he entered through the open door Naruto leaned back in the chair and greeted him with a large grin.

"What is it this time?" Sasuke asked without any greater interest. Dinner wasn't going to make itself.

"Neji sent me the draft for our interview."

When Sasuke scowled and attempted to leave again Naruto jumped out of the chair and dragged him back inside.

"Come on bastard, it'll be fun to read it! And you can check if there's anything you don't like in it!"

"That would be everything" Sasuke mumbled, but relented and sat down in the chair, Naruto hovering over him to cut off his escape routes.

He opened the document and started skimming through it, ignoring Naruto's protests that he was reading too fast. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but then again, it could have been a complete disaster so maybe his expectations were too low.

"Damn it bastard I wanna read too!" Naruto complained and stole the mouse, scrolling back up and starting to read it carefully.

The occasional chuckle made Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance, it was bad enough the interview existed, why did Naruto have to torment him by reading it out loud? He tapped his fingers on the desk, trying to ignore the voice in his ear giving him a re-run of all the embarrassing things he'd said.

"Aww it says we look cute together."

Tap.

"'Since I'm sexier than all those girls it's worth it'" Naruto quoted, trying to imitate Sasuke's voice.

Tap.

"Heh, I sound so awesome in this don't I?"

Tap tap tap.

"Look! He kept the part at the end when you got all embarrassed and blushed and-"

"God damn it Naruto! I don't want to know!"

"Jeez Sasuke, is that your hurt pride talking again?"

Sasuke shoved Naruto off himself, that stupid grin refusing to leave his face though. Then Sasuke thought of something, and smirked.

"Aah, but this is actually perfect timing" he said, watching Naruto with a calculating look on his face.

"What is?" Naruto asked, suddenly a little nervous.

"I've been thinking about what payback I want from you, and my preparations are finally complete" he answered, his smirk widening, but there was a slight tint of pink to his cheeks.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, wary of what payback Sasuke might have come up with, but curiosity soon won out.

"Are you thinking about something kinky?" he asked, his voice a little accusatory but mostly curious at the end, his grin returning when Sasuke simply said 'Hn', crossed his arms and turned his head away with a stronger blush.

He sauntered over to Sasuke, playfully tugging at the hem of his dark thin sweater, biting his lips to stifle the chuckles wanting to escape.

"Please Sasuke, tell me about this kinky punishment you've come up with."

Sasuke swallowed at hearing Naruto's voice so low and husky. His idea had sounded great in his head, but he hadn't really thought of how embarrassing his own role in this was. Naruto would enjoy it too much though, probably. He turned his head to meet Naruto's amused eyes.

"I'll tell you after dinner" he said and promptly released Naruto's hold on him and walked back to the kitchen, completely ignoring the pout that followed him the whole way and complained to him all throughout his cooking.

When he finally told him, the suggestive and aroused looks he got couldn't quite outdo the completely evil glee on Naruto's face, and Sasuke wasn't sure of whether this really was a good idea. Never mind the fact that he was already hard.

~Line breaker~

Knock knock.

"Come in" he heard Naruto's voice through the door. Sasuke hesitated. His mind was still in the middle of a debate trying to decide whether or not embarrassment or living out your fantasies should win. He tried to will down his blush, but damn this was hard! Had he been wearing a kinky costume, then sure he'd understand the blush. But really… He slowly eased the door open, peeking inside and finding Naruto sitting at the desk. It had been pushed into the middle of the room, and Naruto had turned the chair a little so he could see Sasuke enter. The barely hidden amusement in his eyes quickly turned into the beginning of arousal as he swept his gaze slowly up and down Sasuke's body, taking in the tight black jeans, the form-fitting white shirt and the black silky vest that he wore. He didn't have a tie, and the collar was open at the top to show off his collarbones. He cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto grinned, but then caught himself. "Ah yes, please come in Uchiha."

Sasuke walked inside and stood in front of the desk and Naruto, who was still sitting down. The blond also wore a white shirt but with a dark blue tie, the black slacks and dress shoes completing the look. The very look the teachers in Sasuke's high school had had. Naruto had complained about Sasuke not having a school uniform, but there hadn't been any uniforms in his school so that would just have been weird.

Naruto was holding a pencil, and now he tapped it against his lips as if in deep thought. Then he pointed it at Sasuke instead.

"So, Uchiha, you've been spacing out a lot during my lessons lately."

Sasuke was quiet.

"Is there a special reason?"

Sasuke was still quiet, but looked down.

"I see you're not going to talk. Well, I suppose I'm going to have to give you some sort of punishment for this."

Sasuke snapped his head up. "I still get full points on the tests and I'm able to answer every question correctly, do I really need one?"

Naruto smiled apologetically. "I know you want a perfect record Uchiha" he paused, liking the feeling of addressing Sasuke as Uchiha. "Hmm, maybe we can come up with some other form of punishment…"

Sasuke felt goose bumps on his arms at the suggestive look Naruto gave him. The blond really was good at playing the sexy teacher role.

"I mean" Naruto continued seriously, "we wouldn't want your father to know about the occasional fistfights you've been involved in would we?"

Sasuke widened his eyes. "You, you know about those?" he asked.

Naruto thought it was hilarious that people had tried to bully Sasuke since he'd been so much younger than them, and all of them had ended up with severe damage they'd refused to explain. Sasuke had said that if you know where to hit, it doesn't matter how big the size difference is. Indeed. That might work for genius bastards who'd had martial arts training.

"I've picked up a thing or two" Naruto replied nonchalantly, and watched Sasuke swallow nervously.

He put down the pen and leaned forward, hands clasped in front of him, and he saw Sasuke's eyes dart to the fabric straining over his chest and then back to eye-level. He wondered if Sasuke had acted like that in high school too, even if he'd been assured that Sasuke was never called to the teacher's office, sometimes to the headmaster's though to receive some sort of price or scholar ship or whatever. But still, he was jealous of the people knowing the teenage Sasuke. He must have been too cute!

Sasuke gave him a reminding look, and Naruto gave Sasuke his most innocent smile.

"You must realize that normally I'd be forced to report this sort of thing" he said, Sasuke nodding quietly. "But I am, _persuadable_, to keep this between the two of us. And of course, the unfortunate boys that you've already had your way with."

Sasuke smirked, but stopped when Naruto gave him a disapproving look. A rather forced one, but Sasuke stuck to the script.

Naruto leaned back again and pushed the chair backwards, standing up and slowly walking around the desk. He stopped when he reached Sasuke, and leaned on the desk with one hand, the other he ran through his blond hair, messing it up a little extra. Sasuke discreetly ran his eyes over Naruto's body, stopping when he reached the blond's eyes. Naruto sported a seductive self-assured smile, and Sasuke would maybe have blushed even if they hadn't been doing this role-play. Then Naruto picked up a meter stick conveniently placed on the desk, turning it over in his hands and watching it with interest. Then he took it in one hand and lightly tapped the inside of his palm with it.

"Tell me Uchiha, what do you think would be a suitable price for my silence, as well as a punishment for you?"

Sasuke hesitated a little, Naruto's eyes on him making him feel hot all over, the meter stick making him think of stuff he shouldn't think about.

"Well I could," he paused and bit his lip, looking down and to the side, his voice slightly raspy and his body shivering at the thought of what he could do. "I could do something for you" he finished, his heart pumping faster when Naruto let out a deep breath and inched closer to him.

Soon their bodies were so close that Sasuke could feel the heat radiating off of Naruto, his breaths fanning over his cheek, Naruto's dress shoes and his own converse bumping into each other. Naruto let the meter stick trace his body from the back of his knees, over his ass and up between his shoulder blades, before letting it take the same way back down again.

"And that something" Naruto whispered huskily into his ear, tapping his left knee with the stick, "could you do that on your knees?"

Sasuke shuddered lightly, his breath hitching as Naruto brushed his lips over his ear. Then slowly he started sinking down to his knees, his hands holding on to the desk on both of Naruto's sides as the blond turned a little so that his back was leaning against it instead. He watched Sasuke through half-lidded eyes. If this was Sasuke's idea of punishment, then he wouldn't mind being punished again. And again. And maybe a third time for luck.

Sasuke had now stopped, shuffling his legs to get more comfortable, his face right in front of Naruto's crotch. He hesitantly let his hands slip off the desk, sliding them along the edge and continuing over Naruto's hips, feeling him tense at his touch. He glanced up, then quickly back down again. Biting his lips and then licking them he slowly took a hold of the button to Naruto's slacks, pushing up the shirt a little to see better. Then he unbuttoned them, and Naruto combed his fingers through his hair and pressed them lightly into his neck, encouraging him to continue. He could hear Naruto's low breathing, it sped up when he pushed his nose into the dark fabric, nuzzling the hardness hidden in there. He took the zipper between his teeth, the taste of metal filling his mouth, and slowly pulled it down. Naruto released a low curse and gripped his hair tighter, and Sasuke licked his lips again. He took a hold of the hem of Naruto's boxers and started pulling them down, pants following and Naruto pushing his hips out from the desk to make it easier. Sasuke stopped pulling once Naruto's erection had popped out, almost hitting his face. He looked up at Naruto again, the lust probably equally reflected in their eyes. Then he leaned closer, breathing onto the thick length and feeling a rush of blood through his body when Naruto moaned and impatiently tugged at his hair. He closed his eyes, imagining himself in high school; he'd been so bored during lessons even though he was quite a few years ahead of his age group, spending his time trying not to think dirty thoughts and ending up with a hard-on in the middle of class. The fantasies he'd had about himself being used by teachers…

He took a deep breath and gave a long lick from base to top, stopping at the head to suck on it lightly. Naruto groaned and pushed his head closer, shuddering when Sasuke scraped his teeth over the sensitive tip and then let it sink in as deep as he could take it. Losing control and letting someone else guide him, those were urges he'd kept hidden behind large reinforced walls. But Naruto so easily tore those walls down and Sasuke enjoyed it so much it almost scared him. He kept bobbing his head, alternating between sucking hard and using his tongue. His jeans were way too tight but he hardly noticed, his mind was spinning with the taste of Naruto, the smell of him and the sounds he made, his eyes boring into Sasuke every time he opened his own. He felt like his nerves were on fire, and he gripped Naruto's pants tightly in his hands. He licked, sucked, scraped and swirled, and the whole time Naruto was encouraging him, telling him how good he was, how hot he looked, what a naughty little student he was…

When Naruto came it was almost a surprise to Sasuke, he didn't feel like he'd been working very long but realized that he probably had, and he eagerly swallowed everything Naruto gave him, consciously letting some of it dribble out of the corner of his mouth. Once Naruto was done, the blond grabbed his hair in both hands and pulled him half-way up, the meter stick long since dropped on the floor, licking off the escaped cum and panting into Sasuke's open mouth, their eyes staring deeply into each other. Then Naruto kissed him, or maybe devoured him is a better word, and Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's shirt for dear life. Naruto was sucking on his tongue, biting his lips and growling his name at the same time, and Sasuke had no idea how he managed that. But it was fucking hot. He finally noticed how hard he was, and he stood up fully and pressed himself against Naruto, showing him just what that blow-job and that kiss had done to him. Naruto allowed him to hump against him for a while, then released his mouth and turned them around, pressing Sasuke hard into the desk.

"Have you had enough yet Uchiha" he panted, smirking at Sasuke's dazed look, "or do you think you need some more punishment?"

"Fuck yeah, punish me" Sasuke said breathlessly, and froze completely. Did he just?

The feral look Naruto gave him sort of indicated that yeah, he'd just said that. He was just about to choke out some sort of sentence to take it back, when Naruto grabbed his legs just underneath his ass and heaved him onto the desk, pushing him further onto it and then turning him so that he could lay on it. Sasuke raised his legs so he could put his feet on it too, part of his legs having dangled uncomfortably over the edge, and Naruto jumped up after him to hover over him on all fours. Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's pulse, feeling the quick beating and hearing the quick pants Sasuke let out. And feeling Naruto like that, simply pressing against him and _waiting_, had Sasuke on the verge of saying something embarrassing again. He gritted his teeth, but Naruto noticed.

"Say it" he demanded as he raised his head to look at the man underneath him, his voice doing all sorts of things to Sasuke's already aroused state. "You know I love hearing you tell me how much you want me, how much you need to _feel_ me."

Sasuke's breath hitched and he swallowed the sudden lump constricting his throat. If his nerves had felt like they were on fire _before_, what the hell kind of word would he use to describe _this_, this _feeling_ taking over his body and mind and making him turn into jelly in Naruto's hands.

"Naruto" he whispered, his hands trailing up along Naruto's sides, feeling his ribs through the thin shirt and then reaching his shoulders, neck, face. He let his thumb trace Naruto's bottom lip, feeling it quiver slightly at his touch, emotions swirling in Naruto's brilliantly blue eyes. Sasuke felt himself smiling, and suddenly those embarrassing words were just hot.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I hope you're not planning to let me wait all night for that lesson on how to get fucked hard on top of the teacher's desk." Sasuke smirked, and Naruto widened his eyes.

"Well damn" he whispered, and then grinned at Sasuke. "What a dirty little mind you have Uchiha. I guess I'll just have to start teaching then."

He sat up and roughly unbuttoned Sasuke's vest and then shirt, giving him an appreciative look before leaning down again and sucking hard on his neck, pinching and rubbing his nipples simultaneously and enjoying the moans and squirming he caused. His tie got in the way, so he quickly pulled it over his head. Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's neck, tilting his head and hearing moan after moan passing his lips. Once he realized that the louder he moaned the harder Naruto bit down on his skin he raised his voice, shamelessly enjoying the feeling of Naruto's teeth and tongue all over his sensitive skin. Naruto moved further down, still rubbing Sasuke's nipples and creating pleasant sparks to run through his body, and he also moved his legs so they were in between Sasuke's, spreading them as wide as the tight jeans allowed. He traced Sasuke's chest with his nails, biting down on a nipple instead and then letting his palms rest flat against the toned stomach. Sasuke grabbed one of them and guided it down to his straining cock, gasping when Naruto started to rub it through the fabric. He threw his head back and arched his back, then thrust into Naruto's teasing hand, trying to gain more friction. The hand on his stomach felt warm against his skin, and Naruto let it slide down to grip his side instead. He also switched to the other nipple, licking it and pressing it down with the tip of his tongue before sucking on it and finishing off with his teeth, repeating this process a few times.

"Hah, Naruto, _please_" Sasuke groaned, having no idea what he was saying, his mind so clouded over with pleasure.

"Mm say it again" Naruto mumbled against his chest, his fingers tracing Sasuke's erection teasingly, his thumb rubbing over the tip and causing Sasuke to groan in frustration.

"Fuck off Naruto, if you don't take off my pants _right now_ I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Naruto pouted, but he didn't really feel like ending up the same way those guys in Sasuke's high school had, so he made the process short with the raven's jeans and Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. But relief was short since Naruto threw his legs over his shoulders and started sliding his now hard again length over Sasuke's, gripping his thighs hard and closing his eyes to enjoy it. Sasuke moaned and pressed his legs into Naruto's sides, his mouth open and his eyes watching Naruto move through his eyelashes. The blond's pants had slid down further on his thighs, but when he shifted his legs and placed Sasuke's ass on top of his thighs, lifting him up further from the desk's surface, Sasuke could feel the fabric bunching up against his skin. Naruto had stopped moving, fumbling around to find the right drawer, taking out a bottle of lube once he had. But Sasuke didn't notice, he was busy swiping sweat off his forehead and panting, feeling his body shiver and his shirt sticking to his back. When Naruto shifted again, and Sasuke suddenly felt a dick shoved up his ass, he gave a surprised gasp and glared at Naruto, the blond mumbling something that sounded like a praise to god and tight assholes.

"Moron! You could have at least warned me!"

Naruto looked at him blankly, but then seemed to come back to earth.

"Oh shit" he groaned. "I totally forgot I hadn't prepped you yet!"

Sasuke muttered a few choice curses, and then wiggled his ass, letting Naruto sink in a little further and sighing at the feeling of being stretched.

"It's fine, I'm still kind of, umm, loosened up since last time."

"Really?" Naruto asked , but when Sasuke nudged his back with his heels he started thrusting slowly, letting Sasuke adjust, but soon he lost his patience and went harder. He was bending Sasuke almost in half, his knees protesting against the hard surface of the desk. Sasuke was holding on to the edges of the desk tightly, his gasps and moans loud and his cock twitching. Naruto drove into him roughly, his forehead resting on Sasuke's chest and his breaths in sharp pants against his skin. It was hot, it was animalistic and unrefined, there was only thrusting, harder and deeper, both their bodies tense and pleasure coursing through them. Naruto's arms were holding up Sasuke's legs, his hands gripping Sasuke's sides, fingers bruising the skin. Sasuke was hardly aware of his surroundings, the uncomfortable desk not even reaching his conscious thoughts. There was nothing besides Naruto, Naruto thrusting inside him, Naruto holding him, Naruto's body heat like a too warm blanket. He was vaguely aware of the level of his voice; it was probably closer to shouting than moaning. Naruto didn't seem to mind though, if his egging Sasuke on was any indication.

Sasuke was so close now, it was actually hard to believe he'd held out this long, and he felt himself clenching around Naruto. Just as he was about to give in to his orgasm though, Naruto reached down to cut him off. Choking on his scream Sasuke bit his lip and felt his fingers dig into the desk painfully hard.

"Not yet" Naruto gasped, and Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to clench his dick off or beg for more and explode in pleasure.

Right now he was unable to form words, choked gasps and strained shouts the only things he could produce, his voice hoarse and his throat dry. Naruto pushed his forehead harder into Sasuke's chest, his hips snapping back and forth irregularly, release building up inside him like a roar. He let go of Sasuke's leaking erection, and the sudden tightening around his cock coupled with Sasuke arching his back and screaming soundlessly, no air in his lungs due to Naruto's last massive thrust against his prostate, brought him over the edge.

Both of them calmed down slowly, their muscles almost shaking and their lungs only allowing heavy panting for quite a while. The pleasure rushing through their veins seemed to return endlessly, their hearts pumping it through their bodies like sweet poison. Naruto forced his trembling hands to let go of Sasuke, instead leaning his forearms against the wooden surface and resting his weight on them. Sasuke's chest was still heaving slightly, his stomach rising to meet Naruto's chest. He unclenched his hands, letting them lay limp and turning his head to the side, finally able to relax.

"Shit" he mumbled, swallowing several times due to his dry throat.

"Mm" Naruto agreed tiredly. "We should have done this on the bed, I'm beat."

"Well, I don't know what kind of high school _you_ went to, but mine certainly didn't have beds in the teachers' offices."

Naruto chuckled lowly, and then raised his head so he could see Sasuke.

"Since I was such a good top today, why don't you carry me to bed?"

"Dream on" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes when Naruto pouted.

He let his legs fall down from around Naruto's back and nudged his calf with his foot, too tired to move his hands.

"Just a sec" Naruto mumbled and nuzzled Sasuke's chest with his nose, then slipping out and sitting up.

He stretched his arms over his head, grinning when Sasuke watched him. Then he eased off the desk, stretching a hand out to Sasuke who huffed but otherwise ignored it. Naruto shrugged, but when Sasuke had hopped down beside him he pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek soundly. He leaned back again and looked at Sasuke contentedly, as if he'd just accomplished something very difficult and was happy with the result. If Sasuke hadn't been thoroughly fucked so recently he would have commented, but now he just leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder and sighed happily.

"I should annoy you more often" Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke snorted.

"Well, there's a reason they say make-up sex is so good."

"And how much make-up sex have you had before?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Shut up" Sasuke snapped, but he buried his face deeper in the crook of Naruto's neck and hugged him tight.

Naruto just hummed and ran his fingers through Sasuke's soft hair, slightly damp from the sweat their round of so-called make-up sex had caused.

"Wanna take a shower?"

Sasuke nodded quietly, and let go of Naruto.

"Can I get a massage?"

Naruto quirked his lips into a half-grin and slapped Sasuke's butt lightly when he walked by.

"Sure" he said. "Will it have a happy ending?"

Sasuke snorted but didn't answer, and Naruto followed, his grin widening when he thought of how he'd persuade Sasuke into another round. But then again, he was feeling quite satisfied already. Maybe some cuddling wouldn't be so bad after a nice shower-massage.

* * *

OMG what do you think! Are your noses bleeding or do I need to work harder?! Hehe:p This was fun to write. I used so many adjectives and made Sasuke soo uke... Btw there's a really funny test on seme uke . com, if you don't know what it is check it out! I'm the opportunist seme apparently... Mwahaha:p NOW praise me for my pervertedness! ;D


	15. Visiting the dragon's lair

Did I just? Yeah, I just wrote another chapter, ahead of schedule and definitely not planned. Lucky you:p No lemons in this one though, but probably next one will picture Naruto's uke-kink... Question is what it's going to be...

It's really late, and it's a funny fact that my little sister is stalking me on ff but only reads the AN:s and reviews for this story... hello little sister, shouldn't you be doing your homework instead of reading this? Seriously who reads the AN but not the chapter? Crazy crazy.

Now, this is another more serious chapter, but there shall be more on this theme later on as well. Just so you know, since it's pretty short.

I blame the title on my sleep-deprived brainX)

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Visiting the dragon's lair

'

"This isn't going to end well."

Sasuke frowned at hearing Naruto's mumbled comment. He was busy straightening the blond's tie, completing his outfit. He was currently wearing a dark blue suit, fresh from Sasuke's favorite store, and his personal tailor had done a good job.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, stepping back to admire his boyfriend. A good job indeed. "When we get back home we're going to have sex, how is this _not_ going to end well?"

"But Sasukeee" Naruto whined. "I'm going to be roasted alive! And then your mother will decorate me with diamonds and exotic sauce and all the guests will _eat me_…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and met Naruto's despaired look with a blank one.

"And _why_ did you have to buy me this ridiculously expensive suit, I bet it's worth more than my yearly income! Seriously Sasuke I'm going to be so out of place I might as well wear a Lolita dress!"

"As cute as that would be, the invitation said formal."

"God damn it Sasuke listen to me!"

"No Naruto" Sasuke said and stepped forward again, gripping Naruto's upper arms and staring into his eyes. "You're going to listen to _me._ My mother is looking forward to meeting you, and as much of a lie as that is it would be even worse to not show up."

"But-" Naruto protested half-heartedly, shutting up and biting his lips when Sasuke silenced him with a glare.

"Secondly, I've been dreaming about this for a longer time than I've known you, so don't you dare back out now."

The last part Sasuke said hotly, his face barely an inch from Naruto's, the blond gulping loudly before processing the words.

"Wait what?"

Sasuke sighed and let go of him, running a hand through his hair and grimacing when he remembered he'd just fixed it. He really needed to stop doing that.

"You know" he mumbled, looking to the side as if embarrassed. "Introducing my boyfriend to my family officially…"

"And to the rest of the country's business society" Naruto snorted, but he still smiled a little. "Look, I'm just worried I'll mess up okay? It's not like I'd know what to do and say, I mean, I'm just a…" He trailed off.

"Don't say that" Sasuke snapped at him, glare returning. "You're not 'just a' something, you're my boyfriend and that makes you a hundred times better than all the people at that dinner party."

"Even Itachi?"

Sasuke returned the amused look Naruto gave him.

"Well, maybe only ten times better than him. But still, in my books you are currently number one, and I intend," he paused and walked closer to Naruto again, putting his arms around his lower back and pulling him forwards the rest of the way so the blond was satisfyingly pressed against him, "to keep you that way."

Naruto looked down, and then glanced up again, meeting Sasuke's serious eyes. Sasuke definitely had a thing for saying mushy stuff to make him blush and feel a warm tingling throughout his body. Then he sighed and leaned his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Just don't let me do anything stupid" he said, and Sasuke smirked.

"I'll do what I can, but I can't perform miracles."

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled and punched him, but Sasuke hugged him closer and pressed their lips together hard, just holding them there before releasing them with a loud 'mwah!'.

"Have you been reading too many love stories on the internet again?" Naruto asked with amusement, and Sasuke huffed.

"No" he denied, thinking that telling Naruto about that had been a very bad idea. "I'm just trying to tell you that whatever you do, it's not like I'd mind getting fired or having people think I'm crazy.

"Of course you'd mind, you're just trying to be nice."

"Well, at least I'm trying."

Damn it, Sasuke had a point. Naruto sighed again in defeat.

"Fine bastard, but only if you let me have ramen for dinner tomorrow. _And_ you'll bake me a cake."

"Hn. I should have never made you that cake. You'll get fat."

"Ha! My body doesn't know what the word fat _means_! I mean look at me!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke off and started flexing his muscles, as much as he could wearing the suit.

"By the way, I bought the suit because you look hot in it."

"Really?"

"I'm going to have to beat people off you with a stick."

Naruto flashed a smug grin, then strolled into Sasuke's wardrobe to admire himself in the mirror.

"I _do_ look pretty sexy don't I" he commented, coming back out and grinning at Sasuke who simply rolled his eyes.

"Yes dear, now let's go, we're cutting it close as it is."

Naruto pouted, but followed Sasuke into the hallway. As reassuring as Sasuke had tried to be, he still had a heavy stone of unease rolling around in his stomach. His rather empty stomach actually. He hoped the food would be good at least.

~Line breaker~

Naruto held his glass of champagne so tightly his fingers were starting to cramp, trying very hard to not look as nervous as he felt. It didn't help that everyone else in the room was watching him, probably talking about him too. And no, he was definitely not exaggerating. And Sasuke… Well, maybe his transformation shouldn't have come as such a shock to him, but it did. He walked the earth as if it had been custom-made for him and him only, the other guests thought of as hardly worthy of his presence. He greeted a few of them, introducing Naruto but never indulging in conversation. Oh, Naruto could feel the eyes burning into his back as they moved across the spacious room, curiosity in a lovely mixture with jealousy and possibly some contempt. And of course complete and utter adoration for Sasuke. His nerves were so tightly strung he felt like any sudden movements would cause them to snap, the cut clean and sharp, and then the beautifully clad men and women would feast on his weaknesses… Naruto sent a silent thought to Sasuke, thanking him profusely for the lack of words he'd had to utter in front of the others so far. At least he hadn't managed to screw up yet, but oh his brain was probably just waiting for the right moment.

As they moved through the people, a goal only Sasuke knew in mind, Naruto tried not to stare at the interior of the house and the present guests too openly. Sasuke's childhood home was located in a part of the city that Naruto had actually been to before, visiting museums and walking through some of the parks, usually because of school bringing him there. There were few houses here that people actually _lived _in_, _and Naruto didn't want to think about the house prices. This particular one was overlooking one of the city's small harbors, the outline of the city clearly visible across the stretch of water. The view was, of course, great. And Sasuke had promised to show him his old room later. Which would be fun, if he could somehow survive through dinner first…

A passing waiter offered to refill Naruto's glass, which wasn't even half-empty, but Naruto allowed him since Sasuke also held his already empty one out. They were almost at the other end of the impressive - maybe hall was a good word for it - which was empty save for the people moving about like slow softly colored waves and the large modernist paintings on the walls. And it all looked very tasteful and modern, but Sasuke wasn't looking at any of this. His gaze was fixated on someone standing by the windows taking up almost the whole wall that faced the harbor, the glittering lights from the city and the ships and smaller boats easily seen through the dark evening outside. Too late Naruto noticed the object of Sasuke's intense staring, but once he did he wanted to turn around and run. There stood Itachi, conversing with some old lady, and there, dramatically illuminated underneath the bright light of an artistic lamp hanging down from the high ceiling, stood Sasuke's mother. If Sasuke hadn't held Naruto's arm in such a tight grip he might have actually ashamed Sasuke for eternity and slipped away to hide out in the bathroom. Now, he felt as if Sasuke was dragging him towards his Doom, capital D. Because there was just no way in hell Mikoto would like him. Even if Naruto had a record of 99.99% of successfully making people like him, Sasuke's mother would surely fall under that 0.01% that didn't. And it didn't help that his brain had ceased to function and he felt as if he was sweating floods, his fingers trembling almost imperceptibly but his heart beating so loud in his ears he just knew the whole damn city could hear it. It was with a sinking feeling in his gut that he realized that he'd never wanted to impress a human being as much as he wanted to impress Uchiha Mikoto. And that, if anything, told him how important Sasuke had become to him during the five weeks they'd known each other. And he really, _really_ didn't want things to end here. It didn't matter that Sasuke had told him over and over again that his mother's opinion didn't matter, because it did. It mattered to Naruto, and it would matter to everyone else who felt like they had a saying in their relationship, because Sasuke was a man known to the public even if that was easy to forget sometimes. Naruto didn't want to be a smudge on Sasuke's reputation, which had already gotten a few due to the affair with Sakura.

In the middle of all the thoughts tumbling over each other in Naruto's head that was starting to feel a little dizzy, they'd reached their destination. Itachi acted like Uchihas apparently were supposed to in public, shaking Naruto's hand shortly with a nod of recognition after doing the same to his brother, but otherwise not giving any hints to the fact that they'd bonded over Sasuke's shopping hysteria three times already. He then turned back to the old lady he'd been talking to and resumed their conversation. Naruto wanted to sink through the floor like quicksand, but swallowed and told himself angrily to man up. His mouth felt dry and his palms sweaty, and he hoped Mikoto wouldn't notice too much as he stretched out his right hand to meet hers. He smiled at her, panicking inside his head because she didn't say anything, and he had no idea if he was supposed to start talking himself or just shut up and pray that this was all he had to do.

"Mother, meet Naruto, my boyfriend."

Naruto met Mikoto's dark eyes as they sized him up, and he concentrated desperately on staying steady. Watching her face, and the grace with which she moved her body, it was easy to see where Sasuke got it all from. She was beautiful, could easily have been a model in her younger years, - hell maybe even now! - and the faint wrinkles in the corners of her eyes suggested that none of it was fake. Her dark bluish hair was styled but falling freely, the dark cocktail dress making her skin look even fairer than it was but not to the point of making her look sick. If you looked closer though, you could see that she seemed a little… worn. She hadn't managed to completely hide the dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes were detached rather than interested as they looked him over, then settled on his face again.

"A disappointment, the same as you."

Her lofty, disinterested voice made Naruto want to scream. How could she _say_ that!? But Sasuke squeezed his arm, sending him a warning look, and Naruto bit his tongue to keep it all inside.

"If that's how you see it, I see it differently however."

Sasuke's voice was like steel, building a protective construction around the two of them, and Naruto wanted to hold his hand but that wouldn't do for an Uchiha to do in a setting such as this. He hadn't really thought of all this before, that being with Sasuke would be more than just hot sex and a lot of fun. Even Sasuke's prissy moments were fun. But standing here, in front of Sasuke's mother, watched by all these people… People calling our modern-day society equal and claiming class to be a thing of the past had clearly not been to this dinner party before. He could see himself in the other's eyes; his moderate high school grades, his low-paying job as a waiter at some unimportant restaurant, his up-bringing lacking the etiquette these people had probably known before they were born…

Naruto wasn't the kind of person who cared about things like social status, he'd be friends with anybody anywhere, but there were moments when he just felt so, _outside_. He'd grown up in a run-down apartment, spending quite a few years being looked down upon, never being particularly bright in school and forced to work hard to get through that as well as any sports he'd taken part in. And sometimes he'd walked past houses that looked so _nice_, and the people in them always seemed so happy to him, and whenever he talked to people who had more money than average, or just more than he himself had, he'd feel as if they were living in another, separate world, even though they shared the same city, the same school or whatever. Naruto couldn't buy a new phone simply because he wanted to, even if he needed to, and he shared that with a lot of people, but not _these_ people. And he hated that this fact made him feel so belittled. He glared at Mikoto, her face not showing any reaction. If she wasn't able to act properly in public, then Naruto would prove himself better. He straightened up, head held high and a pleasant smile on his face. He'd always been good at faking smiles.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Uchiha, but I'm sure you have many important guests to tend to. Please, don't let us interrupt you. The house is lovely by the way." He turned to Sasuke, offering his arm, just to subtly piss Mikoto off with their gayness. "Shall we?"

Sasuke stared at him for a second, but then he smiled and breathed out, looking as if a heavy weight fell off his shoulders. "Lead the way" he said and laid his arm on Naruto's, with a grace girls would be jealous of. With a last polite nod to Mikoto, who was looking rather disapproving with her lips in a thin line, Naruto walked Sasuke across half the room. They stopped at a small table where appetizers had been placed, and their eyes met briefly. Naruto's were resolute, a tad of worry showing, but Sasuke was screaming 'I want you so badly right fucking now' silently, and Naruto had to look away before he did something that was considered indecent in public. Whatever he'd done it didn't seem like he'd messed up at least, and he felt his limbs slowly relaxing. He took a big sip of the champagne, he'd never been a fan of the taste, and let it moisten his dry throat. Sasuke was still watching him, but so was the rest of the room, and both of them heaved sighs of relief when dinner was announced. So far still alive.

~Line breaker~

Dinner was stiff, boring and there is absolutely no point in indulging in a description. The food was decent, although Naruto seemed to think it was a gift from heaven and ate as much as he could without being rude. Sasuke couldn't stop the blood rushing through his body in mind-numbing waves, he'd suppress them only to have something remind him of Naruto again and he'd be helpless against the heat making him almost shudder. What Naruto had done… Sasuke hadn't had any illusions that his mother would like Naruto. His brother had already told him how she took the news about his relationship, and it wasn't good. It grated on his nerves that he'd always had such trouble standing up to his parents, when he stopped Naruto from talking back it was out of habit, the way he'd stopped himself so many times before. But Naruto had swallowed the hasty words his sudden anger had produced and instead acted so incredibly mature, much more mature than Sasuke felt in that moment. And that was the cause for his happy rushes, unable to deny how his mind relished in knowing that Naruto was able to act like that, and doing it to avoid conflict and to protect Sasuke. And god knows Sasuke could use a little protection between himself and his parent's (since his father's death only his mother's, but still) harsh words. He'd been too close to throwing himself in Naruto's arms in front of everybody, which would be embarrassing even without an audience, and he couldn't wait to show Naruto his room after dinner. So many feelings were swirling in his head, creating quite the storm, and he kept as quiet as possible throughout the three courses of the seemingly never-ending dinner.

When they were finally free, Sasuke discreetly brought Naruto into a quieter part of the large house and up a flight of stairs. Alone at last he took Naruto's hand in his, the warmth reassuring and calming him down. They reached the door to his old room, he hadn't entered it since early that summer when he'd stayed over a few nights, and he pushed it open with the sense of nostalgia that always washed over him when he did that.

He stepped inside, Naruto following closely but then letting go of his hand and walking over to the window.

"Nice view" Naruto commented, and turned his head to find Sasuke sitting on his old bed, a light red bedspread covering it.

"It's the only thing I miss about living here."

Naruto didn't reply, he simply looked back out into the night before walking over to the bed and dropping down beside Sasuke. He let himself fall back down on it, his head almost bumping into the wall. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering what it must have been like to wake up in this bed every morning as compared to his own.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke asked, his voice subdued as he put his hands behind him on the bed and leaned on them, turning a little so he could see Naruto.

It took a while before Naruto answered, and when he did he met Sasuke's dark eyes.

"I kinda get why you don't like these kinds of dinner parties."

Sasuke snorted and then lay down as well, turning his head towards Naruto.

"I'm really impressed by you."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in apparent disbelief.

"It's true, my mother is going to have a fit and the best part is, she can't even claim you were acting impolite."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, but turned onto his side to face Sasuke when the raven put his hand against his arm. He intertwined their fingers, shuffling slightly to make himself comfortable on the narrow bed.

"You're bed is pretty small" he commented.

"Well, it's not like I was supposed to have company."

"Do you think-" Naruto started, then bit his lip as if unsure of how to continue.

"Do I think what?"

Sasuke watched Naruto, tracing his features with his eyes. His cheeks with the scars in straight lines, his nose, eyebrows, forehead and then back down to his lips that were still being gnawed on. Naruto's eyes were serious, the same seriousness he'd had the first morning when telling each other about their problems, and it felt so long ago.

"That we can really do this. That we can, well, _work out_. For real. Not just being together because we kinda like each other, but…" he trailed off, the rest of his sentence communicated wordlessly through his eyes, and Sasuke felt his chest constricting and stealing his breath, and it felt so utterly and incredibly right. He let out the breath he'd been holding, and moved closer to Naruto, their intertwined hands uncomfortably pressed between their bodies and the heat from the other making their hearts beat more soundly.

"Yes" he breathed onto Naruto's lips, his blood doing that rushing thing again and his whole body feeling all tingly and sensitive, and he wanted to be closer to Naruto, he wanted to know everything about him, his dreams, fears, past and future. "I want that…" His heart was pounding, drenching out all sounds except his and Naruto's breathing as he leaned even closer, their lips brushing and his chest exploding.

"I want _you_" he breathed, and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Who cares if Sasuke's mother is a bitch? Who cares if they had a lot of things to work on, bucket loads of baggage and doubts? Their hearts were yearning for more, and the feeling conveyed in that kiss, that they wanted each other, _needed_ each other just as much as the other did, it wasn't enough. Maybe they would never get enough, but Sasuke secretly liked the thought that one day, he would love Naruto so much it simply wasn't possible to love another person any more than he already did, and when Naruto let go of his hand and instead reached around him to hold him close he knew that if that point was even possible, then he'd reach it because of Naruto. And that could sound however damned sappy it wanted to.

* * *

How cute are these two? Like _really_? This chapter just struck me as I was (un)happily reading a novel for school... I can't say I minded the distraction. Do you want more of Mikoto in next chapter, or should I just write another kinky lemon? XP


	16. For you, because of you, and only you

This chapter... Not sure what to say about it. It turned out pretty serious after all.

On a personal note, today was a great day. Just so you know. :p

* * *

Chapter 16: For you, because of you, and only you

'

A polite knock and a questioning 'Sasuke?' interrupted them, and Sasuke threw an irritated glare at the door before huffing and getting off the bed to open for his brother.

"What?" He asked flatly once he'd opened the door, narrowing his eyes at his brother for the interruption even as worry flew through his mind.

"Mother wants to see you."

Itachi's face was blank, impossible to read unless you happened to be his little brother. Sasuke could easily detect the irritation and slight worry in his eyes. He couldn't help being rude though, Itachi really had interrupted a very good moment.

"I really don't see why. Tell her I'm busy."

"Sasuke" Itachi chastised, his body language telling Sasuke that it wasn't a request.

"Hn."

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto, wordlessly telling him to wait there, and then followed his brother back down.

"What does she want anyway, besides spit in my face" Sasuke muttered bitterly, shoving his hands down his pockets, something his father had always forbidden him to do.

"She just needs some time to adjust" Itachi said soothingly.

"Don't make me angry Itachi, we both know this is not a question of adjusting. I don't care what she says, if she hates me then so be it."

Itachi sighed deeply. It pained him that Sasuke had such hurt in his voice despite his tough words, and he wished there was some way he could fix this. Experience told him there wasn't though.

"Whatever happens –" he started, but Sasuke interrupted him.

"Just don't cause any scenes I know I know."

Itachi frowned, then stopped and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, forcing him to stop as well.

"I'm behind you whatever happens Sasuke, don't forget that."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, but otherwise managed to act like he wasn't bothered by the situation.

"Thanks" he said, almost low enough to be a whisper, and Itachi held his gaze a few more seconds before walking again, Sasuke following close behind.

The rest of the short walk was made in silence, and too soon they reached what was called the tea room, a smaller comfortable room where their parents had used to eat breakfast together during the few weekends Fugaku hadn't been forced to work. Mikoto sat regally in a plush arm chair, and seeing her made Sasuke's stomach tie itself into a tight little knot. There didn't seem to be any way out of this other than a direct confrontation.

~Line breaker~

Naruto lay still for a while, letting his body relax after the so abruptly broken make-out session. He looked around Sasuke's room with great interest, but there wasn't much to see. There were no decorations; the only photograph was one of Sasuke and his family standing on the bedside table. Naruto slowly sat up and reached for it. The glass and frame looked as if they'd been recently dusted, and Sasuke in the picture was maybe around six or seven years old. All of them looked serious; Sasuke's look was obviously forced though, as if he tried hard to resemble his brother but didn't quite succeed. Mikoto in the picture was even more beautiful, but she looked much livelier than when Naruto had met her a few hours ago. He hoped Sasuke wasn't in a lot of trouble. He put the frame back, glancing at the imposing father. He could see why anybody would be intimidated by him and he was definitely happy that he didn't have to go against him, it was bad enough Sasuke's mother hated him. He stood up and strolled over to the window again, watching the silhouette of the city and the moving lights, cars and even one or two small boats at this relatively late hour. He put his hands against the glass, probably leaving marks but not really caring, it felt cool and soothing underneath his palms. After a few minutes he heard steps, thinking it was Sasuke coming back he hurriedly went to the door and threw it open, but to his surprise it was Sakura standing a few steps to his right. Her eyes widened in recognition, before she turned towards him fully and gave a small smile as a greeting.

"Why are _you_ here?" Naruto asked, slightly confused. He hadn't seen her before.

"Sorry I didn't say hi, I thought it was probably best if Sasuke and I didn't cross each other in public" she answered in an apologetic tone. "I was heading towards the balcony, join me?"

Naruto nodded, walking behind her as she went towards a pair of doors a bit further down the spacious corridor. She opened them and stepped out into the chilly night air, taking a deep breath and pulling the thin scarf she wore tighter around her.

"This is my favorite place in the house" she said, her voice hushed as she followed the railing around the corner to the right, so that they were facing the same way Sasuke's window did.

"It's nice" Naruto agreed, he too using a more hushed tone without knowing why.

He walked up to the metal railing, taking a hold of it and closing his eyes, just listening to the soft rustling of the wind and the faint sound of vehicles a ways off. It felt refreshing, and he shivered lightly in his rather thin suit.

"Great party huh?" Sakura broke the silence with, and Naruto turned his head to look at her. "Don't take Mikoto too seriously. She's…"

" A bitch?" Naruto filled in, but shouted 'Oww!' when a fist was brought down on his head. He rubbed the sore spot and glared at Sakura, but she wasn't even looking at him.

"Living up to expectations Naruto, that can do strange things to people."

"Well you sound all grown up and shit" Naruto grumbled, still rubbing that spot.

"I've had a lot of time to think. Once I stopped acting like a blind naïve little girl a lot of things made more sense to me."

"Such as?"

Sakura turned around, leaning the small of her back against the railing and flicking a stray lock of hair back behind her shoulder.

"Such as how close I was to become a puppet in this shallow game. The thought of being a trophy wife sickens me now. At the time though, there was nothing I'd rather be." She trailed off, watching Naruto with thoughtful eyes. "Mikoto is the perfect wife you know, at least by those kinds of standards."

Naruto had no idea what standards she referred to, but still nodded hesitantly. Sakura laughed a little, shaking her head and pushing off the railing.

"To think I wanted to be just like her…"

Naruto frowned, meeting Sakura's eyes that were laughing because of some inside joke. He tried to make sense of her thoughts when she suddenly sighed and fiddled with her pink hair looking wistfully at the city over the calm water.

"Well, I should go back inside, there are people to fool and pretend to be impressed by. But who knows" she said with a dramatic swirl on the tips of her feet, "tonight could be the night I meet the man of my dreams."

She grinned at Naruto, but the smile didn't reach her eyes as she turned around and left him alone on the balcony, his only company the view. He stayed, and when he some time later felt a familiar presence approaching he tensed up but didn't turn around. When Sasuke wrapped his arms around him however and pressed their cheeks together he relaxed again, letting the heat from Sasuke's body seep into his own eagerly.

"What happened?" he whispered, afraid of the answer but unable to be kept on edge much longer.

Sasuke was quiet for a long time before he answered. "Nothing that's going to bother you."

"What? Tell me" Naruto demanded, tensing up again at Sasuke's lack of answer.

He turned around, their noses bumping because Sasuke didn't loosen up his grip, and Naruto tried to bore his eyes into Sasuke's. The raven avoided his gaze though, choosing instead to watch the scenery. After a long pause Sasuke spoke again.

"Maybe some other time."

Naruto frowned, but didn't push it. He turned around fully instead, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder and hugging him back. It felt nice.

~Line breaker~

Mikoto sat slumped in her chair, her eyes hidden beneath her faintly trembling hand. Itachi entered as Sasuke left, his brother brushing past him without any form of acknowledgement, probably in a hurry to get to his boyfriend. Itachi walked into the room, a silence hanging in the air like invisible wisps of smoke. Itachi had, of course, heard everything.

"Oh, what would Fugaku say now" Mikoto moaned and started rocking back and forth as much as the arm chair allowed her to. "Itachi, won't you talk sense to your brother?" She looked pleadingly at her eldest son, but he didn't move an inch.

"I don't really think he's making a bad decision" he said calmly.

"Don't you start too!" Mikoto flared up, rising out of the chair and clenching her fists. She and Sasuke really were a lot alike. "He's not supposed to make decisions! Fugaku already made decisions for him, and he should honor them!"

Itachi regarded her, still calm but also sad. His mother had been unable to move on after Fugaku's death, turning even more conservative after it.

"On the contrary, Sasuke has been a much greater help in business lately, which I think is one way of honoring them."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, but calmed down, her attention turning to Itachi instead.

"Yes, the business. What good have you been doing for it lately?"

"You know what I've been doing" Itachi said slowly, going on the defense now.

"Oh I know. Ruining everything my dear husband built up, no respect for the opinions of your elders either. You could have very well turned the company bankrupt!"

Itachi straightened up, his eyes like steel when he started talking.

"If by ruin you mean getting rid of all the illegal parts of the company, then you and I definitely do not share the same view, but then again it's true I'm going against the wishes of father and the board members, who are nothing more than a pack of scoundrels."

Mikoto didn't even flinch.

"It's hard to believe what a betrayal you've made, going behind our backs, buying up the shares bit by bit, shamelessly using your brother's too without his knowledge. And for what? Shutting down the most profitable parts of Fugaku's lifetime achievement. If it hadn't been for his hard work we'd have been reduced to commoners!"

"I'm rather a commoner than a criminal" Itachi replied.

Mikoto strode up to him and slapped him, it wasn't very hard but the sting on Itachi's cheek felt heavy like lead.

"Calling your father a criminal, how dare you?" Mikoto hissed, her eyes suddenly more alive than they'd been for a long time. "And Sasuke!" she continued. "What has he been doing all this time? Acting so difficult, then running off to fraternize with _gays_. He's a disgrace to the family!"

"Well, from what I heard he doesn't really consider himself a part of this family anymore."

Itachi only murmured those words, but they made the wispy clouds of silence return full force, now hanging heavy in the air as if weighted down by them. They could hear the faint sounds of their guests, moving around in the room next to them. Mikoto had frozen, her eyes glassy as she replayed the conversation she'd had with the son that always caused her such grief.

"He didn't mean that" she said, but she didn't sound as convincing as she wanted to. She turned to look at the painting hanging on the wall behind her, as if seeking strength in the subdued colors depicting the view of the city from their house during wintertime. "He didn't" she mumbled again.

Itachi looked at her frail form, as if seeing how small she actually was for the first time. She was only a human, a human that happened to be his mother, but he couldn't help but silently side with Sasuke. Itachi was the kind of person who put family first, but if he had to choose between his parents and Sasuke… then the choice was easy.

"I'm doomed to a life without grandchildren aren't I" Mikoto suddenly whispered. "I put all my hopes in Sasuke, but he failed me as well."

She sighed, shaking her head slowly, then turned to look at Itachi again.

"You never complained about my choice of wife, but it's hardly my fault she doesn't want children." Itachi tried to sound accusing, but his voice betrayed him, hinting at the deep sadness he carried within.

"What she wants is of no importance."

"That's enough!" Itachi finally had enough and raised his voice, letting his calm mask slip for a second to reveal how angry he actually was. "Sasuke is right in leaving us behind, and if I had half the strength he possesses I would too, but I'm too indoctrinated by you and father." Itachi sounded bitter, glaring at his mother who now faced him in shock. "I'm going home, have fun entertaining your guests."

With that he turned on his heel and walked gracefully out of the room, straight into the hallway to go demand his coat from the butler positioned there, but almost bumped into Sakura as he turned a corner.

"Oh, I'm sorry Itachi" she said, and when he nodded she started walking, the same destination in mind as him.

"You're leaving?" Itachi asked, in control of himself once again.

"I can't stand the atmosphere anymore, I'm going to puke if I hear another stupid comment about my father's business or clumsily disguised attempts to find out more about what happened between me and Sasuke."

She grimaced, twinning a strand of her actually quite artfully curled hair between her fingers. They accepted their coats from the butler, and waited for a taxi to take them home, on Itachi's suggestion they shared one. Sitting in it on his way home to an empty apartment, Itachi sighed and rubbed his eyes, He was tired, and he found the faint sound of the driver's choice of radio station grating on his nerves. At least Sakura seemed to be in the same mood he was, and in shared silence they stared out of opposite windows, the familiar and unfamiliar parts of their city going by. He wondered idly if Sasuke would come into work on Monday, but shrugged those thoughts off quickly. Sasuke would come. And if not, Itachi would give him another week's vacation. And that was that.

~Line breaker~

It was two young men deep in thought that returned to their shared apartment later that night, having successfully managed to sneak out of the house without detection. Although, the butler in charge of their coats had probably let Mikoto know. Sasuke hadn't said much after returning from his chat with her, and Naruto would have been more worried if he hadn't felt so completely and utterly drained at the moment. It was as if his nerve system had used up its daily allowance of electricity, and now his body felt sluggish and unresponsive. Unfortunately his brain was on over-drive, going through different thoughts and scenarios too fast for Naruto to consciously understand. All he knew was that he was not going to fall asleep for a long time even if his body needed it. Entering the bedroom he placed his fingers around the first button on his suit jacket, but then paused, a fleeting memory surfacing in his brain. He turned to Sasuke, who stood still just looking at him.

"Didn't you say tonight could only end happy since we were going to have sex in the end?"

Sasuke showed no facial expression at first, then seemed to take in what Naruto had said and raised an eyebrow.

"I did say that didn't I? But it's fine if you're too tired."

Naruto shrugged and raised his gaze to the ceiling, rocking back and forth on his heels, hands behind his head. Then he looked at Sasuke again, flashing him a brief smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke voluntarily skipping out on sex? I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Sasuke snorted and walked over to the blond, taking a hold of the hem of his jacket with both hands, tugging at it and watching Naruto with unreadable eyes.

"No, you thought you'd get barbequed if I remember correctly."

"Well, it was a close call. When they entered with that roast beef I swear I saw a girl a few seats down telling her friend it should have been me instead."

Sasuke shook his head and finally quirked a corner of his lips, letting his tense shoulders relax a bit and leaning his forehead against Naruto's. He'd stepped closer, barely a hand's width between them, and they both closed their eyes and sighed. Naruto put his hands over Sasuke's, simply holding them there and rubbing his thumbs over the smooth skin. They stood like that for a few minutes, just breathing and slowly letting go of the feeling that they needed to watch every step they made.

"Sasuke?" Naruto then whispered, breaking the silence.

"Mm" Sasuke mumbled, showing he was listening.

"Fuck me in front of the mirror, wearing the suits?"

Naruto could feel Sasuke stilling and how his heartbeat sped up, grinning at the reaction he caused.

"Che, only you could turn me on when I'm feeling like this."

Sasuke leaned back and opened his eyes, the opposite blue ones already open and watching him affectionately. He snorted and started walking backwards, pulling Naruto with him with the hold he still had on his jacket. He slowly let his eyes trail over Naruto's form, the suit snug in all the right places, and the appreciative smirk he gave his boyfriend inspired a blush and a hesitant smile in return. Walking through the door Naruto had left open earlier he pulled Naruto closer to him, the blond almost stepping on his feet but refusing to break eye contact while trying to regain his balance. Sasuke stopped when they were maybe two steps away from their reflections and walked around Naruto, coming up behind him and putting his arms around his stomach. He kissed the side of Naruto's throat, meeting his eyes in the mirror, a small smile on his lips as he started dragging his fingers lightly up and down the blond's chest. He felt the stomach muscles clench, Naruto inhaled sharply through his nostrils and shivered when Sasuke snuck both hands underneath the jacket to scratch lightly on his lower belly through the fabric of his shirt. Naruto's arms hung limp along his body, and Sasuke moved his hands from the warmth underneath the jacket to trace them both, wrists to shoulders, and then down again, squeezing both of his hands in his. Naruto bit his lower lip, squeezing back and leaning his head back onto Sasuke's shoulder at the feel of those hands gliding down his hips and rubbing his thighs through the dress pants. They were both starting to warm up, the chill of the night air they'd felt walking from the taxi to the front door long forgotten. Sasuke could see Naruto enjoying how his hands started to caress every part of his body they could reach, and he couldn't really remember what he'd had against mirrors before. His breathing quickened as he saw the bulge slowly forming inside the dark blue pants, and he unbuttoned Naruto's jacket to see it better. He rubbed Naruto's nipples through the fabric of the white shirt he wore underneath, and kissed his cheek when a low moan could be heard.

"Naruto" he breathed into a tan ear that flushed pink at hearing the sensual whisper, and Sasuke slowly unbuttoned Naruto's shirt as well.

He let the tips of his fingers brush against Naruto's skin as he worked on the small buttons, and Naruto shivered again. He could see hands gripping into the fabric of blue pants, twisting them as Sasuke brushed over nipples as well. Sucking lightly on Naruto's pulse he embraced him again, pulling him close against himself, scratching Naruto's sides with his nails and feeling his body shudder stronger than before. Naruto released low moans that barely slipped past his lips, and Sasuke was even quieter. With every movement, every caress, Sasuke tried to convey the feelings he couldn't put into words to Naruto.

A lick over the mark he'd made on Naruto's throat, saying: _I want to treat you with care._

A palm flat against his stomach, resting there and feeling him breathe in and out, saying: _I want to feel you close to me_.

Hands moving over his chest, counting his ribs and thumbs flicking nipples causing another quiet groan, saying: _I want to memorize every part of you_.

Fingers unbuttoning his trousers, reaching for his growing erection, tracing it with his fingers before pulling it out into the open air and stroking it, saying: _I want you to feel good_.

Naruto could feel all that, his breath hitching with every new emotion passed through to him, every breath fanning his skin causing shivers, the only thing he could hear was the dull sound of his heart beating in his chest, speeding up every time Sasuke changed the position of his hands, and starting to pump for real once his cock was allowed to join in. He opened his eyes to look in the mirror, barely recognizing the image of himself. Who was that person, so pleasantly flushed, with lustful blue eyes that conveyed such a wide array of emotions? He felt as if his body and mind had separated, physical feelings only sensed through a haze, Sasuke's hand on him sending vague sparks of arousal via his spine into the rest of his body. As if the connection to his brain had somehow been cut off and his nerves now only sent impulses on reflex. He watched Sasuke's other hand moving up along his chest again, two fingers pinching his left nipple and then rolling it between them, causing his chest to arch into Sasuke's touch, his hips already thrusting to gain more friction. Sasuke was peppering the underside of his chin with kisses, and the clouded look in his own eyes watching himself react to all this somehow lessened the confusion in his mind. The silent whispers accompanying the raven's touches rang in his mind like church bells, and his hands were gripping Sasuke's arms tightly, trying to hold on because his knees were close to giving out on him. When Sasuke started grinding on him, his groin pressing into his ass, Naruto couldn't hold back the gasp and whimper that followed it. He clenched his eyes shut, turning his head to press his nose into the neck of the pale man so effortlessly stripping him of all his defenses. Too late he realized what was happening, and he lost his breath once he did as if someone had punched him in the gut. Naruto was a person usually seen as open, embracing everything and showing his emotions freely. But that was only the first layer of his heart, the part he allowed people to see. Further inside, in the dark and hidden part of his soul, he had locked away the parts even he himself preferred not to think about. Hurt and sadness being the two prominent things, and now he could feel Sasuke cracking the walls of his locked up experiences, slowly and steadily pounding on the walls with every little thing he did, every word he said, and had done and said the past weeks. Naruto was cracking underneath the strength of his emotions, and the knowledge screamed at him inside his head, his body shaking in equal amounts of fear and pleasure. When had Sasuke reached this point? Naruto had never let anyone inside so deeply, showed himself so defenseless, so weak, but Sasuke just kept going awfully unaware of the mess Naruto felt himself to be in at this moment.

Sasuke turned him around, pushing them both up against the mirror, he could feel it hitting the wall behind, and the kissing that followed forced every thought out of his straining brain. Sasuke was moving his lips slowly but surely, so certain of Naruto's place in his life, one hand still pumping him and the other reaching around to rub a dry finger against his entrance. Naruto had thrown his arms around Sasuke's neck without noticing, desperately trying to push him closer, to feel him better, the buttons on Sasuke's jacket chafing at the skin on his chest. All sounds drowned out, his loud moaning not acknowledged by his ears. His whole body felt as if it was trembling, the pressure of Sasuke's body on his creating goose bumps everywhere, his toes were curling and he wasn't even close to coming yet. Sasuke caressed his cheek and then separated their mouths, nudging his fingertips against Naruto's wet and swollen lips, and it took a few seconds for Naruto's dazed mind to understand what Sasuke wanted. Once he did he opened his mouth to coat the fingers with his saliva, his eyes watching Sasuke on half-mast, the raven groaning at the erotic sight of his tongue swirling around them. Sasuke mumbled something, panting, but Naruto couldn't hear him. When the fingers were deemed wet enough Sasuke let go of his dick as well and gripped his ass with his dry hand, pressing heavily into the blond, pushing two fingers inside and disintegrating any resistance still lingering in Naruto's dizzy mind. Sasuke's mouth was all over his neck and shoulder, his jacket and shirt had slid off and now hung over only one shoulder. The fingers pushing in and out of him felt great, and Naruto wanted to grind against them but his body was stuck underneath Sasuke's, who was now pressing closer to him, so much closer it was getting hard to breath almost. He threw his head back into the mirror, shivering at the feel of a wet tongue tracing the shell of his ear, Sasuke was grinding his still clad erection against Naruto's naked one and the friction was heavenly.

The way Naruto squirmed and moaned against him, showing him so eagerly what Sasuke's touches did to him had the raven going crazy with want. He pushed in a third finger as well, making sure to spread the tight ring of muscle and also hit Naruto's prostate, because the moans he received at doing that had his head pounding with the blood rushing through it. He pressed open-mouthed kisses on every part of skin he could reach, alternating between using his tongue and lips, and occasionally his teeth so that the marks would linger. His whole body was pulsing with the feel of Naruto, his senses focusing solely on the task of pleasuring the man between himself and the blank surface he was pressed up against. The blond was tugging at his hair, impatiently, and Sasuke was more than ready to take it to the next level. He took a step back, pushing the blond down, apologizing when Naruto with a surprised gasp pretty much fell onto the floor. He recovered quickly though, eagerly grabbing a hold of Sasuke's pants and forcing them down, almost ripping them in the process. Then he took Sasuke in his mouth, his saliva once again having to work as substitute lube. Sasuke cradled his head with both hands, sucking in a shaky breath and biting the insides of his cheeks to stop himself from shouting out loud. His hands were trembling slightly, his stomach clenching and unclenching at the feel of that wonderful mouth lavishing him with attention. He tenderly made Naruto let go of him, helping him to get on his feet again, kissing him deeply when he met the needy look in his boyfriend's eyes before turning him around.

Naruto braced himself against the mirror with his forearms, gritting his teeth when Sasuke teased his opening with the head of his cock. He could feel his own length twitch in anticipation, and moaned shamelessly. He didn't want to think, only feel, and once Sasuke started thrusting into him he tried to abandon the thoughts swirling around in his head that he thought he'd managed to push away. It was the way Sasuke held one of his hands carefully in his own, their fingers intertwined, and his other arm around his stomach, the hand gripping his hip. It was the way Sasuke breathed on his neck and pressed his cheek against Naruto's skin, the contact feeling white-hot and making his skin glow. He opened his eyes briefly as he gasped due to a particularly hard thrust against his prostate, but Naruto hurriedly closed them again and refused to open them no matter how hard Sasuke pushed inside him. The look in his eyes had been too full of raw emotions, displaying all the feelings he felt right now, not just the ones for Sasuke, but others too. His heart was beating painfully against his ribs, the surges of intensity rolling off of Sasuke being reflected in the mirror and hitting his chest made him want to fall into a heap on the floor. It was a good thing Sasuke held him up, the muscles in his arm tensed and feeling hard against Naruto's shivering stomach. The raven wasn't even trying to follow some sort of rhythm, his thrusting almost animalistic, burning inside Naruto, and he sped up suddenly, tremors of Naruto's impending orgasm already moving throughout his sore body. Naruto was tired, so so tired, and the pleasure he felt loosened up the last knots tied around his inner turmoil. He shut his eyes against the world hard, and gritted his teeth to keep his body under control. But Sasuke was driving into him, his thrusts matching the blows working on that locked box that was now pretty much wide open, and Naruto released with a low cry, fingers digging into the glass and his body shuddering violently. Sasuke followed soon after, and Naruto buried his face in his arms and wept as he let go of everything, his shoulders shaking and his breaths coming in gasps. All the tension that had built up during the day, all his worries and fears and doubts about the future released in one violent outburst of tears. He felt Sasuke's arm holding him tightly, the hand intertwined with his squeezing it almost too hard. He let his body erupt and shake, his tears streaming down his face and arms uninterrupted, the salty taste invading his mouth. He sniveled and felt snot running out of his nose, and he didn't want to think about how horrible he must look right now, and all the time Sasuke just held him so carefully and lovingly. It wasn't until he was calming down, drying his nose on the arm of his jacket and hiccupping a little, that he noticed it.

Sasuke had been crying too.

And the tears leaving Sasuke to fall on Naruto's shoulder, running down past his collar bone and disappearing down his chest, told Naruto something profound.

_For you, because of you, and only you._

* * *

Wow, so many things happened in this chapter... What do you think? And to think I updated so many times this week, what happened to school? I need to shape upx)


	17. I'll be your comfort food

All your love just forces me to keep writing... Not that I'm complaining. I'm really happy so many people like this story!

As for this chapter, I figured we needed something a little lighter after all the emotional stuff. And, umm, since there's been so few lemons lately... ehem.

Anyway it ended up as Narusasu again. I promise I'll make a really kinky Sasunaru in the future though:p

On another note, it's hard to believe this story is already so long. I mean, I've warned you before that it'll be a long one, but now... hehe, so much left to write!

* * *

Chapter 17: I'll be your comfort food

'

Sasuke sat by his computer in his office, typing with an enthusiasm Itachi had only dreamt of him possessing before. Well, enthusiasm was maybe not the right word. It was more like, Sasuke really wanted to not think about the fact that there were still quite a good amount of hours until he could see Naruto again. Yesterday, Naruto had gone to work while Sasuke still slept, and he'd called the blond to yell at him for not waking him up so he could drive him, and Naruto had yelled right back that Sasuke needed the sleep. Which he did, but that's beside the point. After a few minutes of yelling back and forth they'd both realized the craziness of it all, and had hung up after Naruto promising to let Sasuke at least drive him home. Their evening had been spent in front of the TV, just lying next to each other and lazily flipping through the channels. They'd gone to bed early, and Sasuke had let Naruto sleep in this morning just to pay him back. Anyway, Sasuke was probably breaking some sort of typing record, at least for typing something as boring as the document he was working on, when his phone interrupted him. He muttered a few curses directed at said phone, it had been ringing too often and it was always unnecessary. He reached over to grab it, but when he saw the caller id his heart skipped a beat and he hurriedly answered it.

"Hey."

"_Hey Sasuke, I just called to let you know you won't need to pick me up from work today_."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the overly cheerful voice of his boyfriend.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"_Because I quit_."

"You _quit_?"

"_Yup._"

Sasuke glanced at his wrist watch.

"You do realize it's eleven fifteen right? If you were just going to quit, what was the point of going anyway?"

"_Hmm, well, I didn't decide to quit until I came here. But it feels great! And quitting on the phone is for losers like Kiba._"

Sasuke was silent for a second. Then he smirked.

"You know, my brother was really surprised I showed up for work today. He kept asking me if I didn't need a short vacation, but I told him it was fine since you were going to work too. But now, maybe I should take a half day…"

"_Seriously Sasuke, your amount of vacation is really unfair."_

"Hn. I'd say it's for a good cause."

Naruto chuckled, thinking about the time Sasuke described how he'd once made an entire floor quiver in fear for a whole week just by his mere presence after an off-hand comment about the rising un-employment levels lately. And the best part was that he'd just wanted to make conversation.

"_Yeah yeah, why don't you go tell your brother you suddenly got a bad case of home-sickness and have to leave early? I'll race you back home."_

"You do realize I have a car and you don't right?"

"_Sure, but I'm already on the bus. I'd say ten minutes tops 'til I'm there."_

Sasuke pouted. That wasn't playing fair _at all_.

~Line breaker~

Later in the afternoon, after a nice lunch, Sasuke found Naruto on the couch concentrating hard on something on the computer placed on the small coffee table. He walked over and sat down on the table, putting his feet on the couch next to Naruto. He leaned one elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand, watching Naruto as he read something carefully.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and Naruto glanced up at him briefly before looking at the screen again.

"Well, I was thinking I'd check out some possible universities and stuff, I mean, I might as well start thinking about finding something to apply for."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the application time was already over."

"It is" Naruto said, sitting straighter and focusing on Sasuke instead. "I'm just thinking about the possibilities for when it opens again next year."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled a little, combing a hand through his blond hair, grimacing when he felt a knot in it.

"You shouldn't have turned down my offer to buy you a hairbrush last time we went shopping" Sasuke commented when he saw it.

"It looked really girly Sasuke" Naruto said with an amused glare.

"You're not going to have it on display stupid, and it's about functionality not appearance."

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's annoyed look, patting the raven on his knee.

"If you say so."

Then he let his hand slide down, holding Sasuke's ankle lightly. He inched closer, putting his chin above the knee he just patted and turned his head and body so he could look up at Sasuke's face. Sasuke met his gaze calmly, almost thoughtfully, raising a hand to run it through Naruto's hair as well, tugging a little at the knot when he found it.

"No use, it'll just mess up again" Naruto mumbled, then momentarily dipped his head forwards to press a kiss on top of Sasuke's black skinny jeans that he'd changed into once he got back from work.

Sasuke only hummed in response, continuing with his ministrations to the blond haircut Naruto called 'sexy bed-head'. Naruto smiled contentedly, closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment. He snuck his fingers up Sasuke's pant leg, pulling the sock down a little so he could trace patterns on Sasuke's skin. He put his other hand on Sasuke's thigh, just holding it there and feeling the warmth through the fabric. He felt Sasuke's fingers sliding down along his temple, caressing his cheek before falling down on top of his hand. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Sasuke frown, lifting his head from his hand and staring into the wall at the questioning look Naruto sent him. He moved his hand as if wanting to lift it towards his hair but stopped himself, instead gesturing hopelessly and then meeting Naruto's eyes again with a resigned look.

"I told my mother…" he started, then seemed to change his mind and looked down at his lap, fiddling with a loose thread hanging from his pants.

Naruto watched him in concern, interlacing their fingers and simply holding his other hand around Sasuke's ankle, waiting for him to continue.

Sasuke tried to collect his thoughts, not really wanting to talk about this but feeling like he needed to. He tilted his head so he could see Naruto again, leaning towards him and hesitating just a little right before pressing his lips on Naruto's and moving them slowly, the blond having raised his head a little to meet him. Naruto squeezed his ankle and he pressed a last, lingering kiss on his mouth before leaning back, sighing a little.

"I pretty much told her I didn't want to be a part of the Uchiha family anymore" he said quietly, and hastily put a finger against the lips he just kissed when he noticed Naruto opening them to say something. "Because if she can't accept you, then she can't accept me either, and I certainly won't accept _her_."

Naruto looked shocked, opening his mouth and then snapping it shut again, swallowing the lump that managed to form in his throat in less than a second.

"Sasuke" he whispered, even though Sasuke still had his finger pressed to his lips.

The raven held his gaze, trying to appear surer than he felt.

"Maybe, it wasn't the best idea but, I'm not taking it back." The last part he said with much more resolution, boring his eyes into Naruto's as if daring him to disagree.

Naruto watched him helplessly as Sasuke dropped the finger but instead raised the whole hand to hold Naruto's cheek.

"There's only so much I'm willing to take, and god knows I've wanted to break free from her for a long time. It's not only because of you."

Then Sasuke smiled fondly and caressed the cheek he held, strengthening the hold he had on Naruto's hand and moving it closer to himself.

"Although, if I didn't have you I doubt I would have managed to stand up to her."

Naruto kept watching him, his bright eyes sparkling with emotion, and Sasuke bent down to give him another lingering kiss. He sucked lightly on Naruto's lower lip before reluctantly releasing it, keeping his face close and feeling their breaths mingling.

"Stay with me" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto felt his heart swelling as emotion rushed through his body, he could only stare into Sasuke's eyes and tighten the grip he had on both ankle and hand, his voice cracking as he answered.

"As if I'd go somewhere."

Sasuke smiled at him, and they stayed like that for a long time, simply smiling at each other. After a while the position was starting to feel uncomfortable though, and Sasuke crawled over to sit on the couch, one arm around Naruto's shoulders and his face buried in his neck. He sighed happily, making Naruto snort quietly and kiss him lightly on the cheek. Then Naruto's phone went off, and the blond frowned as he dug it out of his pants. When he saw the name displayed on the screen though, he let out something he'd deny being a squeak and hurriedly answered.

"_God damn it Naruto, you said you'd call me back as soon as you could, it's been almost twenty-four hours and I really tried to not nag at you but seriously what the hell!" _

Naruto had held the phone on safe distance from his ear even before answering, because he was used to Ino yelling at him and he kinda needed his ear. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the loud female voice, he could easily hear everything too, and Naruto grimaced apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry Ino I forgot" he started, but got interrupted again.

"_You complete spaz! I bet you didn't even ask him! Now you have no choice but to see me, I've already made the reservations!"_

"Ino you can't make reservations at a hamburger-"

"_Doesn't matter! You call Sasuke and ask him right now!"_

"Fine fine, hold on a sec he's right beside me."

He turned to Sasuke again, rubbing his neck and laughing nervously. Sasuke still had his arm around him, but had now lifted his head to look at him.

"So, Ino wanted to buy us dinner tonight, that work out for you?"

"I get the feeling we don't have much of a choice."

Naruto grinned, pecking Sasuke's nose.

"Guess not. Hey Ino, just name the time and we'll be there."

~Line breaker~

Sasuke parked the car in front of a diner he'd definitely never been to before, and he watched the outside curiously as they got out. It looked like nothing special, but apparently they had the best hamburgers on Earth if you believed Ino. Naruto had no opinion since he was just sad they didn't have ramen, but he did agree that the burgers were good. Naruto impatiently pulled him by the arm, they were only five minutes late but even that was cause for concern. Sasuke chuckled.

"It's a good thing you're gay Naruto, if not, your girlfriend would have you _so_ whipped."

Naruto turned his head to look at him, flashing him a large grin.

"What, are you saying you don't have me whipped?"

Sasuke just snorted and shook his head as they entered the restaurant. It looked like a decent place, nothing like the places Sasuke was used to, but that was actually a good thing. He and Naruto spotted the blonde girl practically jumping up and down and waving at them from a table by a window, and they made their way over to her. Even if Sakura and Ino were childhood best friends, Sasuke had never met her before that time at the bar with Naruto. He'd spoken to her on the phone once or twice, because Sakura had left her purse with him and ventured off to do whatever, forcing Sasuke to take any incoming calls. He'd only done it to pass time. Seeing as they could hardly be called friends, the sudden hug he got came as quite the surprise. Especially the fact that she yelled 'Sasuke!' and pretty much squeezed the air out of his lungs. Then he remembered she and Sakura took kick-boxing classes together as he rubbed his sore ribs while Naruto got the same treatment.

"_Finally_, I've been waiting for ages!" Ino said, beaming at them and causing Sasuke to wonder if maybe he should have just stayed home.

"Ha, you're exaggerating. Now, where are those burgers? I'm starving!"

They sat down and immediately a waitress showed up, smiling hopefully at Sasuke who ignored her completely. Ino started chatting with her, and eventually the waitress left with their orders. Naruto had picked the same thing for Sasuke as he chose for himself, and he and Ino had a small argument about whether or not that or Ino's choice was the best. It sounded like a regularly occurring thing, and Sasuke was satisfied just watching them bicker back and forth. Then Ino unfortunately seemed to remember his existence.

"Sasuke! I almost forgot! We never got the chance to finish our conversation last time, and then you couldn't come to Chouji's dinner because of whatever it was."

"Phone conference" Sasuke supplied.

"Right. So how's everything going? I heard from Sakura that you bumped into each other Saturday night?"

Naruto threw an uneasy glance at Sasuke, but the raven didn't seem bothered by the fact that Sakura had been there.

"Yeah, we actually literally bumped into each other" Sasuke said, as explanation to Naruto.

He leaned back in his seat, playing with the hem of his dark blue shirt. He seemed lost in thought for a few seconds, then looked at Ino questioningly.

"Since you went through all the trouble to bring us here, let's get to the point. What you really want to know is juicy stuff about our relationship, isn't it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smirk.

Both Ino and Naruto blushed, Ino embarrassed and Naruto indignantly.

"Hey, what were you talking about at the bar anyway?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Sasuke shrugged. Ino played with a few strands of her hair and smiled impishly at him, but didn't say anything either because the food just arrived. Naruto kept looking between them, but they ignored him and concentrated on the hamburgers, so he sighed and ate as well.

Sasuke eyed the gigantic burger in front of him. Between the bread there was meat, cheese, salad, bacon, onions, tomatoes, dressing, ketchup and something that looked suspiciously much like jalapeños. He frowned and took a bite, both Ino and Naruto turning to watch him, and he tried not to feel self-conscious as he took a bite. He chewed slowly, not revealing what he thought, and swallowed. Then he looked up at his two companions, clearing his throat.

"Try mine too!" Ino said, holding her burger out for him to take.

Sasuke gave it a frightened look and glanced at Naruto for help, but the other blond just nodded eagerly and told him to do it. Sighing he put his own down and reached for Ino's, hesitantly taking a bite (of course far away from where she'd already taken a few). He chewed it contemplatively, glaring at the two overly expectant blonds. Once he'd swallowed and returned the burger he revealed his judgment.

"Hn. I'd say, the ramen Naruto makes is better."

Both Ino and Naruto gaped in shock, then Ino threw her hands over her mouth and squealed something that sounded like 'Omg that's sooo cute!' and Naruto looked as if he didn't know if he should blush or look happy, settling for an interesting mixture. Sasuke just looked at them with a frown.

"What, it's just the truth. I don't really like hamburgers."

Naruto shook his head and smiled at him, as if Sasuke didn't realize how cute he'd just acted. And he probably didn't. He grinned at Ino.

"See? I told you he was too good to be true."

Sasuke merely huffed and crossed his arms when Ino laughed and nodded.

"You have to bring him to the Christmas brunch Naruto" she said, and Naruto looked surprised.

"We're having one then? I thought everyone was too busy."

"Shino's arranging it, he'll be back from his excursion by then."

"Oh" Naruto said, then explained when he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. "We always have a Christmas brunch together in December, and it was Shino's turn but he's off on some sort of expedition to look for rare bugs and there didn't seem to be a good date for it." He turned to Ino again, frowning.

"But if Shino's fixing it, does that mean…"

Ino pursed her lips in thought.

"I don't know, he kinda likes Kiba doesn't he, and he's the kind of person who wants everyone to be there."

Naruto pouted and took another bite of his hamburger. If Kiba was coming, he wasn't sure how fun it would be.

"On the other hand I owe him a beating for ruining my phone, so coming there he must have some sort of death wish."

Naruto snorted, and Sasuke nodded slowly. He wouldn't mind giving Kiba a beating either. After that they ate in relative silence, until Ino and Naruto had finished theirs while Sasuke still had half of his left.

"Aah but Sasuke, what I really wanted to tell you is all these funny stories about stuff Naruto did in school!" Ino suddenly exclaimed.

"What!" Naruto shouted. "Why would you do that! It's not interesting at all!"

Ino snickered at him, and Sasuke focused his interest on her.

"Wanna know how Naruto realized he was gay?" Ino whispered conspiratorially, and Sasuke leaned closer to her, ignoring Naruto's heavy protesting. "Some guys were going to pull a prank on him and throw him into the girl's locker room, but there had been a leak in the boy's room which they'd forgotten about, so when they threw him inside the girl's, the whole _male_ basketball team was there changing after their practice, and he saw _all of them_ naked! It was a total wet dream!"

"Fuck you Ino, they weren't naked at all! And I knew I was gay before that, it was just, uh, confirmation! And it's not like I'd never been in a changing room with guys before…"

Sasuke smirked at him with amusement, and Naruto looked to the side muttering something to himself and pretending he wasn't extremely red in the face.

"Tell me more" Sasuke said, not reacting when Naruto kicked him under the table.

Ino smiled evilly. Naruto groaned and let his head fall down onto his arms. Why was this happening to him? When Sasuke patted his shoulder he just groaned louder. Bastards.

~Line breaker~

When they came home Naruto was still sulking, muttering curses to himself and sending his bastard boyfriend frosty glares. Sasuke just smirked as he followed him into the kitchen, walking over to him as he took out a pack of instant ramen so he could at least eat for comfort. When Sasuke put his arms around him he crossed his own, pouting at the amused look he got.

"Come on Naruto, there's no need to be so touchy. It was just for fun."

"You're horrible" Naruto muttered, still glaring when Sasuke rubbed their noses together.

"Are you really going to eat that ramen?" Sasuke asked, frowning when Naruto simply sniffed at him. "I mean, I had something more interesting in mind" Sasuke continued, lowering his hands to grab Naruto's ass.

"Bastard! You can't just spend hours making fun of me and then expect me to put out for you."

Sasuke gave him a concerned look.

"Really Naruto, it was hardly _hours_, besides, all the things Ino told me were just funny and cute, I don't see the problem. I'm sure Itachi has told you stuff about _me_."

Naruto glanced down guiltily. Itachi had. He bit his lip, then sighed in resignation and un-crossed his arms, putting them around Sasuke's neck instead and looking up at him again. It irked him that Sasuke had a few centimeters on him. He pouted. Sasuke smirked.

"Lets' ditch the ramen for later, I'll be your comfort food tonight."

"That's cheesy" Naruto mumbled, but allowed Sasuke to lead him to the bedroom instead.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down on their bed, crawling after him and hovering over him on all fours. He smirked at the pout still on the blond's lips and leaned down to kiss him. He leaned on one forearm, taking a hold of blond hair with his hand and letting the other trace down his body. He snuck it under the green hoodie, one of the few items in Naruto's meager wardrobe that actually looked good on him, and caressed his stomach. He smirked when Naruto squirmed underneath him, gripping his arms loosely and rubbing his biceps lightly through his thin shirt. He sucked on Naruto's tongue and rubbed his right nipple, lowering his body to lay it flush on top of the blond. Naruto grinded their hips together slowly, Sasuke groaning into the kiss and grinding back. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, Sasuke moving his hips in slow circles, feeling each other harden. Then Naruto pushed a leg up and turned them around, rolling onto their sides first before crawling on top of Sasuke and cradling his face in both hands, kissing him hard. Sasuke moved his hands down into the pockets of Naruto's jeans, the same pair Naruto had worn during that blow job in the changing room. He massaged the cheeks, helping Naruto grind down on him and moaning when he sped up.

"Mm, feels good" Naruto groaned into the kiss, biting Sasuke's lower lip and watching him through lust-filled blue eyes.

Sasuke spread his legs wider and thrust upwards, releasing a tiny gasp when Naruto started licking his neck. He pulled his hands out of the pockets and instead gripped the hem of the green hoodie, pushing it up and over Naruto's head when the blond sat up and helped him take it off. He took the opportunity to get rid of the t-shirt underneath as well, and licked his lips as he trailed his fingers down the smooth planes of the toned chest. Naruto grinned at him, taking one of Sasuke's hands and directing it towards his crotch, humming in content when Sasuke squeezed the length clearly visible through the tight material of his jeans. He unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt and leaned down again to nibble on a nipple, rubbing their groins together when Sasuke let go of him and moved his fingers up and down his back, the light touch making Naruto shiver.

Sasuke moaned at the feeling of a wet hot mouth over his nipple, and eagerly arched his back. His breathing quickened and he impatiently tugged at the hooks in Naruto's jeans. When the blond seemed satisfied with just teasing him he huffed and squeezed his hand in between their bodies, unbuttoning them himself and pulling down the zipper. Naruto raised his hips a bit to help, and Sasuke opened up his own pants too. He felt two hands taking a hold of them and roughly pulling them down, leaving his briefs on, then Naruto pushed down his own as well and resumed grinding. Sasuke used his legs to get his jeans off the whole way, twisting his fingers in Naruto's hair as the blond started sucking on his pulse.

"Nngh, come on Naruto" he groaned, pushing his whole body eagerly upwards into Naruto's.

Naruto gave a last lick to the mark he'd made, sitting up with a smug look.

"But you know how much I like it when you beg me."

Sasuke glared at him, but then he let go of him in order to pull off his own shirt, throwing it on the floor. He was too turned on to really fight his boyfriend though, especially when he looked at him with eyes promising all kinds of pleasure. He traced down the blond's chest with his finger tips, pressing harder on the spots he knew were sensitive, giving him a sultry look and a smirk.

"Oh I know Naruto, you like teasing me until I lose it, you want to hear me beg you to fuck me, because I need your cock inside me so bad, don't you?"

Naruto shuddered and swallowed. Oh god yes he did. And Sasuke's fingers were doing all sorts of interesting things with his boxers right now. He was tugging them down slowly, running his fingers over Naruto's thighs and then tugging a little more, bit by bit revealing the hardness hidden there.

"Well, you do need my cock inside you pretty bad, don't you" he said, sucking in a sharp breath when Sasuke suddenly tugged the boxers down to his knees in one go.

The raven smirked at him, letting his nails scratch the area around his crotch lightly, moving down the insides of his thighs, and all the time he held Naruto's clouded gaze with his.

"Right now, I was thinking more along the lines of taking you inside my mouth actually" Sasuke purred, satisfied when Naruto groaned at the thought.

The blond then pulled his legs through his boxers slowly, before taking a hold of Sasuke's and pulling them down as well. He let his eyes trace over Sasuke's naked form, giving him an appreciative grin, and then rubbed Sasuke's thighs with his palms.

"How about we do the 69?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a suggestive look.

Then he lay down beside Sasuke, poking the raven in his side and forcing him to get up. Sasuke rolled his eyes but happily complied, sitting up and then moving into position, his mouth posed over Naruto's erection and vice versa. Naruto didn't waste any time and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's length, guiding it down into his mouth and sucking on it. Sasuke moaned and then leaned down, his hand taking a hold of the base and his tongue darting out to swirl around the head. He scraped his teeth lightly over it, the muscles in Naruto's thighs clenching and the moan it caused muffled around Sasuke's cock in his mouth. Sasuke started thrusting into the heat at the same time as he started bobbing his head, taking in more of Naruto every time he went down.

They were both groaning, and Naruto gripped Sasuke's ass tightly, helping him to move his hips up and down. Sasuke could feel beads of sweat forming on his neck, and he released Naruto to breathe for a moment, instead stroking him. Naruto seemed to like the amount of pressure, because he started thrusting his hips lightly as well, moaning and swallowing around Sasuke. When Sasuke took his cock in his mouth again it was Naruto's turn to take a break, but instead of catching up on his breath he coated two fingers with saliva. Sasuke nudged his lips with the tip of his length, and Naruto opened his mouth again, pushing the fingers into Sasuke and feeling him gasp in surprise. The raven then started sucking much harder, hollowing his cheeks and speeding up when Naruto found his spot.

"Fuck that's good" Sasuke gasped after a hard jab at his prostate, forgetting about the dick still in his hand and concentrating on moaning when Naruto kept it up.

"Shit, yes, harder" he hissed and squeezed his hand around Naruto, starting to stroke him when the blond angrily slammed his hips upwards and almost smacked him.

Naruto pushed a third finger inside, alternating between spreading him wide and pushing into his prostate. He could feel Sasuke twitch a little against his tongue, showing he was close, and he dragged his teeth against the vein on the underside of cock as he held his hand still and just rubbed his fingertips against the spot inside him.

"Hah, Naruto, I'm going to…" Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth, before his body shuddered with his release.

Naruto swallowed the bitter semen, one hand holding Sasuke's hip and preventing him from thrusting too deep down his throat, the other still pleasuring Sasuke. Once he'd swallowed it all, and Sasuke heaved a sigh, relaxing, he pushed Sasuke onto his side and sat up, still achingly hard. He reached for the lube in the bedside table, wanting easy access into Sasuke's hole. He smeared it on himself, watching Sasuke watch his movements with hungry eyes.

"This is the part where you beg" he told Sasuke, crawling over to him and pushing him onto his stomach, raising his hips up so he could fit a pillow underneath them and then letting them fall back again.

Sasuke squirmed and turned his head to look at Naruto, seeing him posed above his ass and then putting his hands down to massage his cheeks, spreading them wide. He could feel arousal starting to replace the orgasm still running through his system, and he moaned wantonly.

"Damn it Naruto, you know my fuck-hole wants you bad, I'm already getting hard again. Just _enter_ me already!"

Naruto watched him, his blue eyes darkened with lust, letting his thumb brush over the ring of muscle and feeling Sasuke clench at the touch.

"_Please_" Sasuke groaned, face into the mattress, hands gripping the sheets in anticipation.

Naruto felt his pulse quickening as he nudged the opening with his cock, taking leverage before pushing inside the whole way, groaning at the feeling of that tight heat around him. He bent over Sasuke's back, his hands grabbing Sasuke's, and then he started thrusting. He pushed inside hard and fast, grinding Sasuke down into the pillow, the raven groaning as his once again hard length was pressed down harshly. Naruto leaned his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder, breathing heavily against it as he drove into him, all the lube making it easy to go fast. His balls were slapping against Sasuke's ass and thighs as he pushed down hard, the bed creaking underneath them. He hadn't bothered to hit Sasuke's prostate yet, just concentrating on thrusting, but when he angled his hips and brushed over it Sasuke clenched around him and tensed up. So he continued at that angle, hearing Sasuke moan loudly, liking it especially when those moans formed his name.

"Keep saying my name Sasuke, so fucking hot" he groaned in Sasuke's ear, slamming himself forwards when Sasuke started saying it for real.

"Aah! Naruto, _Naruto, _fuck, harder!"

Sasuke was pulling desperately at the sheets still in his hands, taking leverage against the mattress and the hands gripping his to meet Naruto's thrusts and feel them as deep as possible. It felt crazy good like always, but Naruto was pushing so _hard_, the air leaving Sasuke's lungs in strained gasps, and his dick almost hurt the way it was pressed between his stomach and the pillow, rubbing against the fabric.

"Dammit Sasuke" Naruto panted heavily against his burning skin, "so tight and hot, you're letting me inside so eagerly, _fuck_!"

Naruto's thrusts started to become uneven, feeling himself on the brink of orgasm he gripped Sasuke's hands harder and forcing them to let go of the fabric they held. He took leverage with his feet and slammed into Sasuke's prostate over and over again, forcing his name out of the open mouth in a gasped mantra. He couldn't hold on much longer though, and with a 'Yes, Sasuke!' he came, stilling deep inside Sasuke and then thrusting slowly, riding out his orgasm. Sasuke had come right before him, squeezing his dick to push him over the edge, and now they both lay gasping for breath.

Feeling Naruto soften inside him and slipping out, Sasuke almost groaned at the loss. If someone had told him he'd love bottoming so much before he met Naruto, he would have sent them to get their minds checked. Now, as he felt Naruto's weight on top of him, a little heavy actually and too warm but still perfect, he contemplated what kind of begging would get him fucked again faster. He smiled when Naruto pressed his lips against his throat and then rolled over, pulling Sasuke with him and spooning him. He'd think of something good right after cuddling.

* * *

Aww they're happy again:3 Not that all their problems are solved but... Let's look forward to the rest of the story! ;) That I really shouldn't write so fast, but whatever...


	18. Go ahead, just screw me over

So, ff is annoying me because it really hates having spaces between sentences. Sorry if it seems a little weird sometimes, it's not on purpose.

Anyway, this chappy is a little more serious again. And I'm introducing two new characters, if they're ooc, then I won't be surprised. Meh.

This chapter also contains an excessive amount of Naruto in bed, not the fun kind though...

Before I let you indulge in the chapter though, I've promised to make a Sasunaru scene, like a really good one, so I was thinking next chapter or the one after that. And I need suggestions people! All you Sasunaru lovers reading this, what kind of smex do you want to read? I can't make Naruto too uke though, it won't fit with the story, but either some kind of kink Naruto has for bottoming, or a kink Sasuke has for topping. If you don't have any ideas for the whole scene, you can just suggest a position or something you want them to say or wear or whatever.

Yeah, review or pm me, and hopefully it'll be to your liking:)

As for the story, I'm fairly sure this chapter will breach the 100,000 words barrier. Seriously, that is just crazy. :p

* * *

Chapter 18: Go ahead, just screw me over

'

~Approximately two months earlier~

'

Naruto lay on his bed, staring with unseeing eyes at the ceiling. So this was it huh? Still dumped, still having a shitty job, still screwed over by his best friend (one of them). He sighed, the manga in his hand falling to the floor as he listlessly dried the other one on his soiled t-shirt. He'd thought masturbating would help, but after two and a half weeks of reading and re-reading yaoi manga and porn mags he could easily conclude that it didn't. If only his life could be like in one of those stories where the cute but troubled uke gets found by a nice, rich seme and his life becomes a mixture of lovey-dovey-ness and perverted sex. Except Naruto had a hard time seeing himself in the role of blushing uke being taken cared of. _He_ wanted to be able to take care of someone damn it! Although, admittedly his and Kiba's relationship hadn't exactly been the type where you take care of each other. It was more of a hit-and-run type of thing, crazy sex in one second and feeling totally down and lonely in the next. Looking back, maybe it hadn't been the best, but Naruto had been in love. And being forced to abruptly fall out of love hurt like fuck. Still hurt like fuck.

He sighed again, rolling over onto his stomach, he needed to clean the sheets anyway. He banged his head into the soft pillow, groaning his frustration into it. If only he wasn't trapped like this! If he could just find some other god damn place to live, or at least another job! But no, for some reason everything just decided to be a bitch to him. What was he supposed to do, walk into some restaurant or store or whatever and beg them? Because he hadn't tried that yet, and he was beginning to run out of his famous never-ending cheerfulness. There's only so much screwing over a guy can take. And so far none of his friends had been able to help him, at least they'd done their best to cheer him up, but Naruto didn't feel like being cheered up anymore. He wanted to sulk and complain and just generally feel depressed. He mumbled a few curse words into the pillow he'd shoved his face into, as if the pillow could answer and then he could start a fight with it and let out some of this _anger_ rippling through him. Because Naruto was angry, not the kind of anger where you lash out at everything and anybody, but the kind of seething one that ate at your innards and made you feel like shit all the time, and you just don't know how to get rid of it by yourself.

His phone rang, and he slung his arm out to search for it on the mattress beside him, it didn't take long before his hand closed around it. He lifted it to his ear, not even bothering to check who it was. It could be Satan and he couldn't care less.

"What" he grunted, immediately regretting his decision to pick it up as he was greeted with his godfather's boisterous and unsympathetic voice.

"_Hey there brat! Heard you got dumped! I hope you're taking the opportunity to sleep around, it never hurts to gain a little experience!"_

Naruto groaned again, clumsily rolling over to his side to free his mouth.

"What do you want you perverted asshole, besides stabbing my already bleeding heart?"

"_Sheesh kid, what's with the drama? You're young, two more weeks and that loser will be long forgotten!"_

Naruto didn't bother answering. That stupid old man, what did _he_ know?

"_So, hehe, about the reason I'm calling…" _Jiraya continued, and Naruto instantly knew that this was about money._ "I kinda ended up getting fired, stupid reason really, and you know, I had to lend Tsunade some money, and-"_

"You and that old hag, you're hopeless both of you" Naruto cut him off with, feeling his pent up anger surging forward. "Asking money from the kid you raised, how pathetic can you get?! It's not like I'm rich anyway, besides if you'd stop drinking and gambling and paying for hookers all the time you wouldn't _be_ in any trouble!"

Naruto had sat up on the bed, yelling so loud he felt his vocal cords protest. What the fuck was wrong with his godparents! One of them an insufferable pervert who probably got fired because he was late, again, with the manuscript for his latest porn novel, and an old hag who couldn't stop gambling away her money if her life depended on it! There really was some kind of scheme to make his life miserable wasn't there? He bet his life was a reality show in heaven or something, and now a bunch of angels sat in front of their plasma screen munching popcorns and laughing at him!

For some reason, Naruto felt as if this really was enough shit to take this month.

"_Oi kid, don't be like that, it's just a tiny amount this time, I swear-"_

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SWEAR! Swear on your dead ancestors or whatever, we both know they were just as lying and cheating as you! You _never_ pay me back! I've had enough of you Jiraya!"

Silence rang in the air. The only time Naruto had used Jiraya's actual name before, was when he'd gotten drunk and forgotten to come to Naruto's high school graduation. But the pervert apparently had no shame whatsoever in his body.

"_Oh come on, help us out! After all we've done for you brat, the least you owe us is a little money!"_

"No" Naruto said, calmer now, more crackling ice than burning fire. "That's enough, don't call me again."

And with that he hung up, knowing his pain-in-the-ass-godfather was going to call again. That's just how he was. Optimistic to the point of insanity. And as Naruto threw his phone across the room when it started buzzing again, he wondered where all of his own optimism had gone off to. The least it could have done was bring him with it.

~Back in the present~

Naruto groaned and curled up on himself, trying to keep as warm as possible. It just wasn't the same when Sasuke wasn't there though. He drew the comforter over his head, hiding underneath it, pretending that when he stuck his head out again there wouldn't be a snow storm outside, and he wouldn't have promised Sasuke to go buy some groceries at the store. He'd been sleeping in much longer than he usually could; quitting yesterday had been such a good idea. Chuckling to himself he stretched his legs out, pulling them back quickly when they'd reached a cold part of the bed. That's when his phone went off. Hoping it was Sasuke he stuck an arm out of his cocoon, fumbling around on the night stand, having to scoot closer to reach it.

"Hello" he mumbled, feeling fairly pleased with himself and life in general, when the responding voice made him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Kakashi? What are _you _calling for?"

"_Why Naruto, am I not allowed to call my favorite prodigy now and then?"_

Naruto snorted. He'd worked for Kakashi one summer, and being the perverted and horny teenager he was he'd eagerly helped out with ideas for the part of Kakashi's publishing company that dealt with gay porn. Did he mention Kakashi had a publishing company for porn? And yeah, he didn't even publish a few normal books as a cover, it was just all-out porn.

"What do you want?" he asked instead, a hint of amusement in his voice. Kakashi was, for all his pervyness, a pretty fun guy.

"_Ah, well, I think the question is; why aren't you trying to kill my ear drums with your yelling?"_

Naruto frowned. Had he missed something?

"What do you mean?"

"_Haven't you read the letter?"_

When Naruto didn't answer he continued.

"_Oh crap, are you actually telling me I did something in advance? Well that's just not gonna work out. Read the letter and call me back, okay?"_

Naruto could hear the smile in his voice, the creepy smile behind his mask with upside-down u-shaped eyes (although one was hidden so he couldn't be completely sure how it looked), and that could either mean Kakashi was just in a good mood or Naruto was about to get royally screwed over. Like the time Kakashi had told him it was perfectly fine that he showed up late, and then forced him to wear a maid's uniform the whole day. And the pervert had showed up later than Naruto! Kakashi had sounded a bit weird though… And what letter?

After calling Sasuke and finding out that there had actually been a letter for him this morning, he reluctantly got out of bed and dragged his feet towards the kitchen, yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. When he found the letter on the kitchen table, though, and recognized the handwriting forming his name, he was suddenly wide awake. The comment about why he wasn't yelling at Kakashi also made more sense.

With a sinking feeling of dread he reached for the innocent-looking envelope, turning it over in his hands before ripping it open. No need to be careful. He stared silently at the piece of paper with scribbled sentences on it, the words not registering until about the third time he read them through.

'

_To the brat_

_Your godmother and I have decided that a change of scenery is needed, so we're now heading towards the sun! Bikini-clad girls, here I come! It's going to be great inspiration for my next book. _

_Don't worry, you'll get the money back as soon as it's finished. Talk to Kakashi if you have any questions._

_See ya!_

'

Gaping in shock, it was in a dream-like state of mind that Naruto stumbled towards Sasuke's computer, the one he kept at home. He sat down, turning the power on, silently re-reading the letter again. As soon as he got the web page for his bank up and running he hurriedly logged in.

He stared.

And stared.

And stared a little more.

His account had been pretty much swept clean, barely enough to buy the groceries for Sasuke was left. And there weren't a lot of groceries on the list.

What. The. Fuck.

He was too shocked to even get angry yet. With trembling hands he reached for his phone, calling Kakashi.

"_So, you've read it?"_

"Kakashi, he, they, _fuck_, they've taken all my god damn money!"

He could sense Kakashi's concerned look through the phone.

"_Really?"_

"What do you mean 'really'? What the fuck do you mean '_really'_!"

"_Calm down Naruto, I didn't know what he'd done, all he said was that you'd call me and be angry." _

"Wha-"

Naruto was speechless. Who _did_ that sort of thing! To their family! Isn't stealing a crime for god's sake!

"_But hey, it's a good thing you called, we got a vacancy here and it'd be great if you could-"_

"He FUCKING STOLE my money Kakashi! What the hell am I supposed to do now?! Huh?!"

"_Well, he did mention you've got a rich boyfriend now-"_

"Rich boyfriend my ass! As if I'm just gonna live off of Sasuke or something! How dare he even, I mean, fuck!"

Naruto groaned, face buried in his hands. This wasn't happening. It just wasn't. It had to be some sort of sick dream. And he'd finally decided to start doing something with his life, he needed that money!

"_Well, it's only temporary, he's giving it back once the book's finished, or well, I'll give it back before paying him_."

"I thought you said you didn't know what he did!" Naruto whined.

"_Ah but it all makes sense now. But as I started saying earlier, we've got a vacancy here so if you're looking for a job…"_

Again, Naruto was rendered speechless. This was just too much. First Sasuke's mother, then quitting his job, then Jiraya stole his money, and now Kakashi was offering him a new job! He instantly felt suspicion form in his mind at the last part.

"And what, exactly, would be included in this job?" he asked warily.

"_Oh, I'm sure you'll like it. Drop by as soon as you can today and we'll discuss it."_

And with that Kakashi hung up, his creepy smile lingering like an echo, and Naruto thought that he really should have just ignored the call.

~Line breaker~

Staring up at the familiar building he hadn't seen in a few years, Naruto squared his shoulders and walked the last few steps to the glass door, the words 'Sharingan Corporation' printed on it. He rolled his eyes at the name. It's something Kakashi's best friend turned boyfriend had come up with, and it sounded way too good for the porn industry, even if Kakashi would kill him for mixing his precious books up with low-class _porn_. Even if that's what it was, Naruto had read some of the books after all. Walking in, he was as always impressed by the professional atmosphere that greeted him. Just about to enter one of the elevators though, was Obito, previously mentioned boyfriend of Kakashi the Pervert.

"Hey Obito, hold the door!" Naruto yelled and ran forwards.

The tall, dark-haired male in his thirties turned around, a surprised smile on his face as he saw Naruto.

"Hey! It's the blond, mysterious boyfriend of my unfortunately relative Sasuke!"

Naruto skidded to a halt, a confused look on his face.

"Sasuke's your relative?" he asked, following Obito into the elevator.

Obito did a mock salute. "Uchiha born and raised" he said, winking at Naruto. "Thank god I was disinherited and thrown out though, who knows what misery I'd be wallowing in otherwise!"

Naruto stared at him. He'd found himself staring quite a lot lately. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Wow, I didn't know. So do you know Sasuke?"

"Hmm, we've met. But he never really appreciated my, how to put it, _lack_ of formality."

Naruto frowned. "Really? I get the feeling he'd like you."

Obito raised an eyebrow at Naruto, and for the first time he could actually see the resemblance to the few other Uchihas he'd met.

"Well, if he likes _you_ he can't be as bad as I've always believed him to be."

The elevator gave off a loud 'ping', opening the doors to Kakashi's floor. They started walking towards his office, Naruto trying to make sense of his thoughts and Obito happily humming.

Reaching it, Obito opened it without even knocking, Kakashi looking up with a grin that faded once he saw Naruto. Then it returned again, less perverted though thankfully.

"Naruto, you really have a knack for showing up at the wrong time" he said, chuckling when Naruto pouted but otherwise ignored him. If Kakashi wanted to get it on with his boyfriend he really should lock the door so innocent little teenagers didn't stumble upon them.

"So what's the deal with this job" Naruto said, wanting to get this over with so he could crawl back into bed and wait for Sasuke to come home and comfort him.

There were just so many things Naruto would have rather done today.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke opened the door to his and Naruto's apartment, frowning at the lack of lighting.

"I'm home" he called softly, unable to help the small urge to purr at the fact that he had someone to come home to. He wondered if he'd ever get over this happy stage, hoping the answer was no.

He walked into the hallway, wondering why Naruto didn't answer. He took off his coat and shoes, putting his bag on the floor before walking towards the kitchen. Not finding his boyfriend there he continued to the bedroom, flicking on the lights and immediately turning them off again at the protesting groan Naruto released into the pillow he was currently burying his nose in. Sasuke walked closer, trying to let his eyes adjust to the dark, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I have a killer headache, that's what's wrong" the blond mumbled.

"Want some pain killers?"

"Already took some. Didn't help."

Sasuke frowned. Naruto acted like there was more to this than just a headache.

"So how was your day?"

Naruto snorted sarcastically.

"It could have been worse, but that would have had to involve ramen ceasing to exist."

"Hn" Sasuke said, holding Naruto's shoulder tighter and rubbing his thumb over it.

Naruto sighed and rolled onto his back, looking at Sasuke's faint outline. He lifted a hand and tugged at the raven's shirt. Sasuke got the hint and lay down on the bed next to Naruto, putting his arms around him when the blond snuggled into him and sighed.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Naruto rubbed his nose against Sasuke's chest, holding his shirt between his fingers. Sasuke smelled safe, and just the fact that he was next to him made everything feel a thousand times better.

"I got a job today" he said, deciding to start with the good news.

"Oh?"

"And also, my godfather stole all my money and is now having the time of his life on some paradise island under the pretense of writing another perverted book."

Sasuke was silent for a while, and Naruto leaned his head back to try and look at him.

"Sasuke?"

"Have you… called the police?" Sasuke said with obvious restraint.

"Don't bother being angry, I've already ranted to myself the whole day. And he's going to give it back."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto was quiet. No, he wasn't sure at all, but there was no point telling Sasuke that. Who knows what kind of reaction it would bring?

"I'll believe him for the time being. At least my new job has a pretty decent pay."

Sasuke frowned, not liking how Naruto tried to change the subject.

"Oh, and I ran into your relative today, Obito. Actually I've met him before, he's Kakashi's boyfriend so of course I've met him, I just never knew you were related."

It was Sasuke's turn to lean back and stare at Naruto, seeing him a little clearer now that he'd gotten used to the semi-darkness.

"You know Obito?"

"Well, yeah, or I suppose I know Kakashi, he's Jiraya's publisher, that's where I'll be working by the way."

"You know… " Sasuke started, hesitating slightly before continuing. "Obito's kind of the reason I decided to tell my father I was gay. I mean, I'd only met him a few times but I'd heard about him and Kakashi, and he seemed pretty happy like that."

"He _is_ pretty happy like that."

Sasuke hummed in agreement and pulled Naruto closer again.

"I'm pretty happy like this too" he admitted.

"You're such a sap Sasuke" Naruto mumbled, but he smiled and hugged Sasuke back.

For a while they just lay like that, Sasuke contemplating ways to hurt Jiraya without Naruto finding out since he'd probably disapprove, and Naruto trying not to think about his suddenly empty bank account.

"I don't mind paying for you" Sasuke murmured after a while, and Naruto kicked his foot.

"I mind you paying for me" he murmured back, and felt rather than heard Sasuke sigh. "But hey, it's fine, Kakashi's giving me my first pay in advance."

"Damn, there goes my chances of spoiling you" Sasuke muttered, and quirked his lips at Naruto's half-annoyed half-amused 'bastard'. "I can't believe your godfather did that though."

Naruto nodded, not really knowing what to say.

"The worst part is, that maybe I should have seen it coming" he said after being quiet another minute. "It's just, _embarrassing_ to think about it."

"Hmm" Sasuke said, kissing his forehead soothingly. He didn't really know what to say either.

So they both settled for just staying like that, holding each other close. They could talk later.

* * *

Hmm, I'm not entirely pleased with the ending to this chapter, but I'm going to continue this train of thought in the next, probably. And we all want to know what kind of job Naruto got right? Btw, it really started snowing here yesterday night, and I love snow, so I'm happy:D


	19. Feel better?

It's snowing. I'm really starting to panic about my homework. I just couldn't help finish writing this chapter today. Gah.

This chapter contains a little bit of everything I suppose. Hope you like:)

As for the Sasunaru... I didn't get any suggestions:( So I'll just write a Narusasu then? Hmm...

* * *

Chapter 19: Feel better?

'

Naruto found himself, for the second time in as many days, hesitating outside Sharingan Corporation's moderately impressive building. Yesterday Kakashi hadn't said more than that his job title was 'General assistant', which could mean basically anything. He'd told Sasuke it would mostly involve sorting papers and fetching coffee though, and he prayed silently to himself that that was all it was. His gut feeling told him otherwise however. As it was his head was still reeling a bit from all the craziness what with him suddenly being broke and stuff, so he figured that whatever his job was it would at least prove distracting during the hours Sasuke's presence couldn't ease his hurt feelings.

Walking inside he was greeted by the receptionist he hadn't had time to acknowledge yesterday, and he nodded in response as he walked past her towards the elevator. He stared dully at himself in the mirror inside it, noting the faint dark circles underneath his eyes. He hadn't slept much last night, and neither had Sasuke. He felt bad for keeping his boyfriend awake, especially since they didn't do much besides being quiet and try to sleep, but he couldn't help the way he had twisted and turned even if it bothered Sasuke. They'd tried talking, really they had, but the words just wouldn't come.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging absentmindedly on a knot in it, loosening it up with his fingers. He'd reached Kakahis's office door and knocked on it, opening it when he heard a 'Come in!', too lost in thought to hear the muffled 'No, don-".

Slamming the door shut on the scene in front of him he groaned and hit his head on it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kakashi!? I'm not coming in 'til you're all cleaned up again!"

A few minutes later the door was opened by a creepily smiling Kakashi, who seemed completely ignorant to the fact that he'd just let Naruto walk in on a scene that definitely should have been private.

"God damn it guys, two old men doing the dirty is _not_ what I want to see first thing in the morning" he complained as he walked in, checking the area for any suspicious items.

"We weren't doing the dirty, it was just a blowjob!" Obito defended. "And I resent being called old by a teenager!"

He glared at Naruto from his seat on Kakashi's desk. Too bad for him that glaring wasn't something he'd inherited from his Uchiha lineage. Naruto waved him off, then realized what he'd just called him.

"Hey! I'm not a teenager, I'm twenty-one dammit!"

"Eeh?! Really? Where did the time go?" Obito said, confusedly trying to count the years on his fingers.

Seriously, that guy could rival himself when it came to being absent-minded sometimes.

"So Naruto, seems like you're five minutes late" Kakashi suddenly said, walking up to Obito patting his thigh. Just a tad bit too high up for comfort.

"Ha, if you guys could control your hormones for a few seconds I would have been perfectly on time" Naruto muttered, but Kakashi ignored him and went behind his desk to sit in his chair.

The silver-haired man picked up a book and started reading, and Naruto remembered how irritated he'd been in the beginning before he realized Kakashi didn't even do it to aggravate him, it was just a habit. Weirdo.

"Hmm, Obito could you give me the sheet with Naruto's job assignment on?"

Obito scooted closer to a pile of papers on the desk, seriously who had so many papers in this day and age with computers? He flipped through them before making a content sound and handing it over to Kakashi.

"Bondage, then visiting the police station, some more bondage…"

Naruto pretended he didn't squeak in indignation.

"Oops sorry wrong paper" Obito laughed and snatched it back, ruffling through the papers again and checking another one more closely before handing it to his boyfriend. Naruto realized he had no idea if they'd gone further than simply being boyfriends, thinking they should have seeing as how long they'd been together.

"Aah yes, here are some suggestions, you can do them any order you like, but I would appreciate if you did the first one first."

He held the paper out and Naruto reluctantly went forwards to take it from him. He kept his eyes on his boss as he retraced his steps to a safe distance. What, he'd gotten groped before and it hadn't been pleasant. Then he lowered his eyes to the sheet in his hands and read.

"You want me to catalogue _all_ the sex scenes in _all_ the yaoi you've published so far?" he asked, disbelief written all over his face. This was too ridiculous to even feel embarrassed for.

Kakashi smiled at him, and so did Obito.

"Ooh, that sounds like a great job, I'd love doing that instead!" Obito said.

Naruto gave him a look.

"I thought your job was being Kakashi's personal sex toy."

Instead of being mad the dark-haired man sporting a conspicuously ruffled appearance grinned wide.

"Oh no, _that_ I do for free."

Naruto gave up. There was just no reasoning with these two.

~Line breaker~

"…keeping it secret from his brother?"

"I know, it's preposterous! Although, it seems like he has Mrs. Uchiha against him now too."

"Hmm, we really should…"

Sasuke froze, listening to the two men's conversation as they passed by the elevator's closing doors. He was on his way down to his own floor after a short meeting with his brother, and the two old board members didn't seem to have noticed him as they walked by, headed towards the conference room where the board meetings were usually held. There was going to be one in just ten minutes, but Itachi had told Sasuke he wasn't needed. As always Sasuke had breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that, those meetings were so stiff and boring and he had to suffer through constant disapproving glances and cleverly disguised jabs. Now though, as he descended for a few seconds, he wondered if there was something he was missing. It's true that Itachi had been relieving him of his duty more often than not lately, but Sasuke had been acting either very difficult because of his patience running thin with Sakura, or because of his patience running thin from being withheld from his blond sexy boyfriend. He really hadn't thought more of it than a nice gesture from his brother. The fragment of conversation he'd overheard though…

He walked slowly back to his office, deep in thought as he sorted through his things in order to go home for the day. Maybe it was just something about the recent financial troubles they'd been in? Usually if Itachi didn't tell him something it was because it wasn't important, but the way those men had talked it sounded like it had been _very_ important in fact, and it also sounded like something Itachi wanted to do against the other's wishes. He felt a bit put out that his brother hadn't asked for his support. He'd give it whatever the deal was, if not only because he'd do anything for his brother then because all those irritating geezers grated on his nerves. He tried to push those thoughts away as he drove home, but the more he tried to the worse it got. Sasuke wasn't a paranoid person, but if Itachi was in trouble then he wanted to help, not be kept in the dark like a child.

He couldn't help the frown on his face as he turned the key in the lock, feeling pretty out of spirits as he entered the hallway and took off his shoes, even forgetting the 'I'm home' he'd grown so fond of saying. He slouched on his way to the bedroom, feeling the lack of sleep finally getting to him, but stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on the bed.

A startled Naruto looked up from the manga he'd been reading, but it wasn't the manga that had caught Sasuke's attention. No, it was the hand around the erect dick that had stopped moving in surprise when Sasuke walked in.

"Sasuke? I didn't hear you" Naruto said, his look of surprise turning slowly into embarrassment as he noticed the way Sasuke looked at him. "Umm, weren't you going to work late tonight?"

"It _is_ late" Sasuke mumbled. "Just not as late as planned."

"Oh" Naruto said, at a loss for how to continue. Well, of course he could continue with something leading up to sex, but seeing Sasuke kind of killed the mood. Not because he didn't want Sasuke anymore or something equally insane like that; it was just that seeing Sasuke reminded him of all the things he wanted to talk to him about.

Sasuke noticed the lack of response his heated gaze got and frowned instead, looking closer at Naruto. He walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and taking the book from Naruto's hand.

"What's going on?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Naruto sighed.

"Well, I had to catalogue illustrated, and pretty _graphic_ too, sex scenes the whole day so I built up some tension" he explained.

"Hn. Don't mind me then" Sasuke said, crossing his legs on top of the bed and raising an eyebrow at the shirtless blond.

Said blond rolled his eyes.

"Fine, get me off first" he said, not explaining what would come after, but he didn't have to. Sasuke understood.

That didn't mean Sasuke wasn't going to grab the opportunity for a good show. He took the hand that had previously held the book in his, bringing it up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the underside of the tan wrist.

"I wouldn't want to interfere, you seemed to have such a good _rhythm_ going" he smirked.

Slowly a smile formed on Naruto's lips, just a quirk of his lips that eventually turned seductive as he started working on his neglected lower parts again. He leaned comfortably into the mattress, rubbing his tip and enjoying Sasuke's eyes on him. He'd already been going for a while, but the sudden interruption had caused him to soften a little so now he stroked himself hard again, bucking into his hand slightly. Then Sasuke put one of his fingers in his mouth and started sucking on it, his tongue swirling over it, and Naruto could easily imagine it around his length instead, the memories causing his breathing to speed up. When Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned Naruto groaned in sync, his hand moving faster as he felt that familiar coil in his lower belly.

Sasuke opened his eyes again to half-mast and the lust in them had Naruto shivering in arousal. The real deal was so much better than pictures. Another finger engulfed in that wet heat and Naruto felt himself driven towards the edge, all the pent up sexual frustration from a day of reading porn helping to reach it faster. The raven moaned again and let his other hand trace the inside of Naruto's still jeans-clad thigh, and with a satisfied half-groan half-sigh Naruto released. He let the orgasm lazily roll through his body, eyes still on Sasuke who was smirking as he let go of his fingers.

"Feel better?"

Naruto snorted.

"Compared to what?" he answered, and Sasuke instantly turned serious.

He gave a light squeeze to the thigh he still held as Naruto wiped his hand on the side of his pants. Naruto seemed to find great interest in doing that, avoiding Sasuke's questioning eyes. Sasuke leaned forwards over Naruto, tilting his head up with one hand and forcing their eyes to meet. The look in those blue orbs was sad, even though he tried to hide it, and Sasuke wanted to make them happy again. He put his forehead against Naruto's and the blond clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip against the sudden wave of emotion threatening to spill out. Somehow Sasuke sensed his hesitation; just like yesterday wanting to talk but the words just piling up behind his lips.

"Hey" he whispered against his lips. "Remember that role-play thing we did?"

Naruto nodded, a small relaxation in his tense jaw the only indication that he was thankful for the distraction.

"Well, isn't there anything like that _you'd_ like to do?"

Naruto opened his eyes just enough to peer up at Sasuke through his eyelashes.

"Most of my fantasies involve topping" he said, wanting it to sound teasing but hearing it come out more serious.

Sasuke huffed but lifted his other hand to trace the scars on Naruto's cheek, forcing him to close his eyes again because the look in the dark ones was too deep and understanding. He felt a mouth softly pressed against his own, just a second before it pulled back and he felt instantly cold.

"I'll be back in a sec" he heard Sasuke murmur, and then he also heard the door to the closet opening.

Too tired to feel curious Naruto simply lay on the bed, his limbs feeling heavy like lead and his mind too full of thoughts. When Sasuke came back again the bed dipped down as he kneeled beside him, and then Naruto felt something smooth laid down across his face, the room suddenly appearing dark as it covered his eyes. He allowed Sasuke to raise his head up and wrap the fabric around it, tying it together in a loose knot over his left ear.

"Do I want to know how expensive this scarf is?" Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke snorted.

Then he felt a mouth against his cheek, warm breath fanning it as Sasuke whispered first playfully, then serious.

"Hn, I forget. It's my favorite though."

The mouth disappeared and was replaced by fingers instead, feather light touches tracing his cheeks, forehead and nose, then smoothing out his eyebrows. Naruto sighed and felt himself relax as Sasuke rubbed circles on his temples underneath the scarf. Just like Saturday night he allowed himself to let go, only this time it was a conscious decision. He felt two warm palms against his cheeks, the thumbs caressing his cheek bones before they too were replaced by fingers massaging him. When had his jaw gotten so tense? Sasuke's finger tips pressed into the underside of his cheek bones, then around his ears, and his facial muscles actually physically hurt.

"I do this to myself when I'm stressed out" Sasuke mumbled as he scooted closer, his thigh warm against Naruto's side.

"It's nice" Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke leaned over to kiss his forehead lightly.

Naruto decided he liked it when Sasuke did that. He let his mind drift off, thinking about nothing in particular and focusing on the pressure from those caring fingers, meticulously going through every tension they could find, most of them a surprise to Naruto. Once Sasuke deemed Naruto's face relaxed enough he continued downwards, but now it was more caressing than massaging as he traced patterns on his neck. There was a small pause over his pulse, Sasuke counting the beats and making sure he was relaxed, and it made Naruto's throat constrict around the amount of pure _care_. Naruto had never gotten this much attention before by anyone, he was used to giving attention to others. He was always the center of attention during parties and gatherings and whatever, but that wasn't the same kind of attention. _This_ kind, it was the kind that made you feel loved.

Sasuke let his hands trail all over Naruto's chest, fingers spread, and the movements were slow and thoughtful. Then he took a loose grip on Naruto's hips, tracing the hip bones first with his fingers, then with his tongue. Suddenly Naruto's heart beat sped up and his breath hitched, feeling Sasuke's tongue tracing the bone and then move across his stomach to trace the other. He knew the raven must have caught some of his cum on his way, and it made him feel warm all over thinking what it must have looked like. His hips were abandoned and instead Sasuke placed butterfly kisses up along the side of his stomach, continuing over his chest and then moving to the other side, pausing with his lips pressed right over his heart.

His entire body shivered and buzzed with emotion, all the bad ones gone and replaced by ones that were directed at Sasuke. He felt like he could die happy in this moment. He felt like he wanted to live forever just like this.

"Sasuke" he whispered, the sound so faint he almost didn't hear it himself.

"I know" Sasuke whispered back, breath warming his skin. "I know."

And to Naruto, those words were better than hearing an 'I love you'. He swallowed, the lump in his throat painful, his heart hammering against his ribs, but Sasuke simply stayed like that, and it was torture and bliss at the same time. He lifted shaky hands to comb through soft black hair, feeling Sasuke's lips press down harder for a second. Then he felt them leaving him as Sasuke moved over him, his body sinking down until it touched Naruto's. Since Sasuke came straight from work he still had his suit on, and Naruto wondered absentmindedly how much more often Sasuke had to visit the dry cleaner's nowadays. A hand was placed underneath his waist, the skin warm against the small of his back and he eagerly followed its gentle suggestion to push himself up against the body above him. Kisses were pressed along his jaw line and he let his hands slide down the pale neck to settle around the still clad shoulders. When he felt the other mouth searching for his he met it half-way, losing himself in the molding of their lips, it was soft and slow and he almost couldn't breathe anymore.

He tightened his hold on Sasuke's shoulders, raising his hips a little to better feel the hardness pressing down on him, hearing a quiet groan as he did so. Sasuke sat up suddenly, and judging by the movement and sounds he could hear he guessed that clothes were shed. His suspicions were proven correct when the raven got off him completely and pulled his pants down before taking off his own. Then Sasuke's body was on top of him again, their erections rubbing against each other slowly, a wet mouth sucking on the skin just below his ear. He placed one hand in Sasuke's hair, the other grabbing one of Sasuke's and holding it tight. They were moving slowly, goose bumps forming on Naruto's body when Sasuke moved their intertwined hands so he could lean on that forearm, his other hand tracing down his side and along his thigh. Naruto lost track of time and sense, there was only Sasuke's body sliding up and down his own, he was being kissed, his mouth, neck, face, chest, every kiss burnt into his memory. He was panting, his body sensitive and Sasuke taking advantage of that. A lick along the shell of his ear had him breaking out in shivers, a circular movement by Sasuke's hips had him groaning and bucking up. He never wanted it to end, all the sensations crashing through his body and mind like waves in slow-motion. He was floating, yet chained down to earth by the heat engulfing him. And he loved it. He loved _him_, Sasuke.

Barely a second after thinking that thought he released, taken by surprise he threw his head back and gasped loudly, his hands clutching Sasuke and his body trembling. Vaguely he felt Sasuke push harder into him, following after and shuddering against him. Still panting their lips found each other, the kiss deep as they let their orgasms slowly fade into a fainter hum of pleasure.

Sasuke released Naruto's lips, watching them glisten with saliva as his breathing calmed down. He wanted to say something, to tell Naruto that everything would be alright, tell him about the conversation he'd overheard, how much he'd missed Naruto's presence during the day. He lay down on his side, letting go of Naruto's hand and pushing off the light grey silk scarf covering his eyes. He was met with blue eyes glossed over by a pleasured haze, meeting his own dark ones tiredly, and instead of saying anything he pulled Naruto close against him. He rested his lips on top of his head and stroke his hair, taking pleasure in the fact that it calmed his most important person down, and slowly drifted him off to sleep.

~Line breaker~

He awoke to the smell of food assaulting his nostrils. He was still dead tired, but his stomach was protesting loudly and forcing him to get up. He glanced at the time, it was close to eleven. He hadn't slept very long. Yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes he searched for something to wear, finding Sasuke's grey sweat pants and putting them on, not bothering to find a shirt. Shuffling into the kitchen he found Sasuke standing by the stove, judging by the smell he was making bacon. His stomach growled louder.

"I thought you didn't like bacon" he mumbled tiredly, leaning his chin on the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke shrugged, making Naruto's head follow the movement.

"I found it in the fridge, it was the fastest I could think of."

'Found it' of course meaning Naruto had bought it without his knowledge.

"Is that spaghetti?" Naruto asked, leaning forwards to look into the boiling water. "Well this certainly isn't as healthy as usual."

"Maybe your bad influence is finally getting to me" Sasuke replied with a snort.

Naruto grinned and then pecked Sasuke's cheek.

"Best boyfriend in the world" he said and went over to sit in his chair, smiling at Sasuke's happy expression that he tried to hide.

Once the food was ready they both started eating eagerly. Sasuke hadn't had time to eat lunch and Naruto was pretty much always hungry, so for a while they were both quiet. Reaching the end of their meal though they both slowed down, chewing almost contemplatively.

"Thanks" Naruto said eventually. "For earlier."

Sasuke put his fork down and nodded.

"Feel better?"

"Well, I'm still beat but tomorrow, yeah probably." He gave Sasuke a small smile, then frowned. "You look like something's bothering you though."

Sasuke looked up, having unknowingly stared down at his empty plate.

"I guess…" he said. "It's just something I overheard today at work, it's probably nothing."

"But?" Naruto urged.

Sasuke rubbed his face tiredly before answering.

"It's just, sometimes I feel like my brother's hiding things from me, company things, and two board members walking by without seeing me pretty much confirmed that there's something going on right now that I have no clue about."

Naruto stretched his feet out under the table to hold them against Sasuke's.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke sighed. "It could be. Yeah, maybe. I don't really know what to do about it."

"And you can't…"

"Ask my brother? If he's hiding it there's no way he's going to tell me now. I just don't like it when he acts like I can't handle the truth."

"Hmm" Naruto said, resting his chin in his palm. "Maybe he just doesn't want to burden you with anything. He's very protective."

Sasuke sighed again and leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair and grimacing.

"I know. But he's the wrong kind of protective."

He looked at Naruto, the blond meeting his gaze seriously. It felt good to get it off his chest, even if he wasn't any closer to a solution. He stood up, gathering up their plates and cutlery.

"I'll think about it later if something comes up I guess" he said and brought them over to the sink.

Naruto stood up too, helping him to clean up. He wondered what kind of stuff Itachi might be hiding from his brother, and he thought back to what Itachi had said the first time they met.

'_I'll be leaving Sasuke in your hands then.'_

* * *

Is this a cliffy? No, it's not. But there will be stuff in next chapter. Oh yes:p And you know I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions, and guesses as to what might happen. So many plot twists left... XD Love you all!


	20. Baby I'm the worrying kind

**Important stuff about the story!:** So this plot with the company/Uchiha thing, it's going to take a break after this chapter. I'm saying this in advance, because there's a good reason for it. And no, it's not because I don't know what to write, I have it all perfectly clear in my head. It just doesn't fit with the story to solve that part now. Other things will have to happen first!

Also, about Kakashi and Obito, I honestly have a tiny tiny problem (okay a big one) with KakaIru, it just doesn't work for me. Kakashi and Obito though... And also I'm kinda basing them on their younger canon versions, you know, Kakashi being all prissy and time-pessimistic and all. Obito's working on that. I'm happy you seem to like them though! (And I don't mind reading KakaIru in other stories, I just can't write it.)

Normal, random AN for my own pleasure: There's been a snowstorm here in Stockholm pretty much the whole day, and everything's cancelled as far as it's possible. There's been huge problems with the traffic (this happens at least twice every year) and they said on the radio that you shouldn't go outside unless you were wearing really warm skiing clothes. And had skiis. Yeah skiis are good. Cars are bad. Luckily I didn't have to leave the house except to shovel all the snow off the driveway. It took a while, there's really too much snow outside. But I love snow so...

My cats are very very sad though.

Anyway, I spent a lot of time on my homework today so this chappy is my reward. It's short because it just ended up that way.

Btw, cred to you if you recognize the song I've borrowed this chapter title from:p

* * *

Chapter twenty: Baby I'm the worrying kind

'

Naruto never thought the day would come when he grew tired of well-drawn yaoi, but here it was. He scowled at the next book in the large pile beside his work computer. Seriously, how much porn had Kakashi's company published in the past ten or so years? Enough to last him another couple of workdays anyway. And he'd already used quite a few. He gnawed on his bottom lip, leaning back in the computer chair and deciding to take a small break, stretching his arms over his head. He was worried. Not the kind of worry that constantly bothered you, but a small nagging feeling that surfaced now and then. Partly because of the thing with his godparents, but that was old news and he was used to worrying about them. A small part was about his relationship with Sasuke, because there was still a lingering doubt that this was all just too good to be true and Sasuke would tire of him. It wasn't big though, the closeness he felt with Sasuke was too deep now, and that worry was constantly fading the more time they spent together. He _was_ worried that he wouldn't live up to Sasuke's expectations and needs though, which was one of the reasons he really wanted to study and do something meaningful with his life. Really, it was pretty amazing how much Sasuke had influenced him during the weeks they'd been together; it's not like he'd given up on his future plans before but they'd certainly been on hold. The problem was his not so amazing grades though… And the money. Yeah money was part of it too.

But the real reason for his worry was that Sasuke seemed worried. It was obvious to anyone that Itachi meant the world to Sasuke, and this thing about being kept on the sidelines grated on his nerves. He hadn't brought it up, but Naruto could feel it. And if that wasn't enough, there was that thing with his mother too. And Naruto wasn't sure of what he should do about it. He looked at the screen sullenly, trying to come up with something but feeling tired from sitting in front of a computer the whole day. Sitting still and typing just wasn't his thing. A knock on his door interrupted him, and it opened before he'd had time to give permission.

"Hey Naruto, everything alright? You look a little tired" Obito said with a grin.

"You'd be tired too if you had to sit in front of a screen all day" Naruto said, sounding whiny but not really meaning it. He had a job so he couldn't complain.

"Heh, yeah, I'd never be able to pull that off" was the answer as Obito opened the door wider and walked in, taking a sneak peak at the screen. "Ooh looks kinky."

Naruto laughed.

"Well, you'd know, I bet Kakashi's made you read all of them."

The dark-haired man grimaced.

"Yeah, he likes to try everything out on me before publishing it. You know, to get that realistic feel." He grinned and winked at Naruto. "If you need any tips in the bedroom area, we're pretty much self-proclaimed experts."

"Yeah, thanks, I think I'm fine anyway" Naruto declined. He didn't think he'd survive a conversation like that, no matter _how_ kinky his wet dreams were.

"Well, I'm off, let me know if you change your mind okay?"

Naruto nodded, but then thought of something.

"Hey wait, can I ask you something?"

"That was fast" Obito said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He really was an Uchiha after all.

"Uh no, it's about something else. I just wondered, since you're an Uchiha…" Obito's expression took on a less enthusiastic look. "Sasuke's worried because he thinks his brother is hiding stuff from him, and I don't really know what to do."

He said the last sentence so fast he almost stumbled on the words, a little embarrassed to ask advice from Obito of all people. He was a bit surprised when the man in front of him turned uncharacteristically serious, a frown on his face and his arms crossing.

"I think, if there's something Sasuke doesn't know he's probably better off not knowing. Besides, it happened years ago, no point in bringing it up. Actually, it's not weird he doesn't know, he was just a kid back then, even I can hardly remember the first incident."

Naruto stared at him with a gaping mouth, and Obito seemed to realize he'd said too much. He cursed to himself and walked closer to the surprised blond, putting one hand on the desk.

"Look, whatever you think Itachi's hiding there's most likely a good reason for it. And I mean it when I say you shouldn't go poking around in it. It's the same with your parents, you wouldn't want anyone to start asking questions about that would you? Especially since it's all dead and buried."

Naruto blinked and swallowed slowly. Why was he getting the feeling that there was a bigger picture here that he'd stumbled upon blindly by accident? Obito straightened up and seemed to collect himself for a moment or two.

"Naruto?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Just drop it. And tell Sasuke to drop it too. I don't know any details, but I don't want to know either. Promise me okay?"

Naruto nodded, not really sure of what was going on, but agreeing seemed like a good idea. When Obito had left the room, the door closing with a hollow sound, he shuddered. Uchihas definitely knew how to be scary when they wanted too. Thinking back on the conversation, he realized the stupidity of asking Obito about something that had to do with Uchiha Corps, he'd been thrown out of the family before Itachi even took over. Sadly he wasn't less worried though. But dropping it was his best option right now he supposed, at least the part about stuff happening a long time ago. With a sigh he went back to work, picking up the manga on top of the pile. Hmm, it looked like another teacher-student. Where was variety nowadays?

~Line breaker~

As the door to his office opened without any warning Sasuke raised his eyes from his computer screen, expecting his brother or maybe even his secretary with some kind of emergency. He did not, however, expect his mother.

"Sasuke" she said with a curt nod, sounding much too formal for a mother greeting her son.

Sasuke stood up, years of practice letting him keep his calm even though his mind gave him some heavy suggestions to hide beneath his desk.

"Mother" he responded.

They were silent for a minute, Mikoto walking inside and closing the door behind her. Sasuke felt trapped, he concentrated on trying to keep his gaze level. The training he'd had didn't involve arguments with his parents, he'd always been assumed to just go along with their wishes. Fights usually ended badly, he'd been lucky they weren't alone in the house last time.

"I hope you've used the past week to reconsider your actions."

Dully Sasuke thought that he should have been the one saying that.

"Reconsider what?" he asked instead, not bothering to sound polite anymore. If they were going to have a fight there was no point in beating around the bush. At least he knew Naruto would be there to pick up the pieces once it was over.

As expected, Mikoto pursed her lips and gave him _that_ look, the one that as a kid had him almost visibly trembling in fear. He _hated_ being scolded by his parents.

"Don't play dumb, for all your faults you're still an Uchiha. Now stop this teenage rebelling, you'll ruin Christmas."

Now _that_, was something that made Sasuke see red. If anyone ruined Christmas in the Uchiha family it was definitely his father in the top spot dead or not, and in the second his mother. That warmth and family love Christmas was supposed to represent obviously hadn't reached his parents.

"I'm not rebelling, _mother_, this is a decision I've made as a grown-up man, and I'm not spending Christmas with you this year."

He held his breath, trying to fight all the insecurities grained into him as a child, feeling a cold sweat breaking out on his skin. _Naruto Naruto Naruto_ he chanted in his head, reminding himself that whatever his mother threw at him it would be worth it. And he _was_ a grown-up now, what could she really do anyway?

For a moment she stared at him, processing his words in her mind, not believing her ears. This habit of talking back that her sons had developed lately was something she didn't know how to deal with. These were moments she missed Fugaku the most. She looked at her youngest son with pleading eyes.

"Please Sasuke, don't do this." She walked over to him, tracing his face with her fingers, the barely noticeable flinch shocking her. When had Sasuke started to resent her this much? "Don't ruin everything, you know we only want what's best for you."

Sasuke looked down at his feet, his shoulders tense and his fingers curling into fists.

"You don't know what's best for me" he mumbled, then straightened up to meet her eyes. "That's right. You have no idea what's best for me, you don't even care about what I want." He swallowed and moistened his dry lips. "So why should _I_ care what _you_ want for me?"

Mikoto blinked. She took in the sight of her son, standing straight and proud, his eyes unwavering and his face serious. He looked like a true Uchiha. She felt like crying, but she refused to.

"I see" she said instead, steeling herself for what she knew she had to do. It was her last resort; no son of hers could defy his family like this and get away with it. "If you really think that doing the same as that godforsaken _Obito _is the right thing to do, then by all means do that. But you're on your own from now on."

And with a last, lingering look at her sons beautiful features she turned and walked out of his office, leaving a ringing, deafening silence behind.

And Sasuke had no idea of how to deal with this.

~Line breaker~

Naruto sat in the kitchen, munching on some crackers as he waited for Sasuke to come home and make dinner. Sure, he could have made dinner himself, but that wasn't as fun. He stared out of the window, it was dark outside of course but he could see the light from a few windows in the opposite building. Sasuke said he'd come home late today again. Maybe he should have a talk with Itachi about over-working his brother. He turned towards the hallway in surprise when the doorbell suddenly rang, he wondered who it could be unless Sasuke had gotten off earlier. He abandoned his crackers and went to open the door, the sight on the other side greeting him was Itachi holding a protective arm around Sasuke, who looked very much out of it.

"What happened?" he asked, confused, opening his arms as Sasuke stepped forwards and hugged him.

"He won't talk to me, but I'm guessing it was mother visiting. Keep an eye on him for me, will you?" Itachi answered, giving Sasuke a worried glance before nodding at Naruto and then leaving.

Naruto closed the door, Sasuke still holding him tightly, and he carefully stripped him of his shoes and coat before leading him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and the raven lay down on it, curling his knees up, his head and arms over Naruto's thighs, hands clutching the sweat pants the blond was wearing. Naruto was silent, worriedly watching Sasuke and gently combing his fingers through his hair. He didn't have to wait long for Sasuke to start talking.

"Why is it, that having a family hurts so much" he mumbled. "Why is it, that it's the people closest to you that hurt you the most?"

Sasuke pressed his forehead into Naruto's leg, his breathing uneven as he tried to remain calm.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He felt his heart clench in pain, the lump formed in his throat too thick to swallow.

"And the worst part is, every time she does something like this, I can't help but remember the times we were happy together" Sasuke continued with a shaky smile. "Like when she'd always brush my hair in the mornings, telling me I was the most beautiful…" Sasuke trailed off, unable to say more or he'd start crying for sure.

Naruto caressed the soft skin on Sasuke's neck, tears welling up in his eyes. He dried them with his hand before they could fall.

"Sometimes, there's no reason" he whispered. "Not having a family, that hurts too. Feeling lonely, not understanding why the other kids had moms and dads when I didn't… Having a real family, a happy one… Letting go of that hope is the worst part."

Sasuke nodded, drying a few tears too.

"I just never understood why she stopped." His voice was hoarse as he glanced up at Naruto. "I mean, she was sick for a while, I think. At least she wasn't there and Itachi hugged me a lot. And then I had to start training with father… I just wanted to be like the other kids."

Naruto leaned down over Sasuke, shielding him with his body and pressing his lips to dark locks.

"She said I was on my own now" Sasuke whispered, starting to tremble lightly.

"You're not" Naruto whispered back, hugging him tighter.

"I feel like I'm clinging desperately to you" Sasuke admitted, his hand finding Naruto's and letting him hold it hard.

"It's fine. I'm clinging to you too."

They concentrated on breathing, feeling the other close to themselves, Sasuke slowly calming down with Naruto creating a safe bubble around him. Naruto could feel a wet patch forming on his pant leg, and figured there was a similar one on Sasuke. It was weird, that crying was so easy with Sasuke, and that it felt so liberating compared to the few lonely tears he'd shed before. Sometimes it felt as if the person he was before meeting Sasuke had nothing in common with the person he was now. It was natural, comforting and being comforted, the lines blurry on who did what.

"You're making me all worried" he mumbled to Sasuke when they were finally breathing normally again.

Sasuke sat up, one hand still held in Naruto's, the other falling to his lap, the evidence of crying still in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to" he said, meeting Naruto's gaze but looking down again when Naruto reached out to dry the tear stains off his cheeks.

"I know. It's okay. Worrying about you means you're important to me."

Sasuke sighed and leaned on Naruto's shoulder, relaxing and playing absently with the string tying Naruto's pants together. Or rather, his pants that Naruto loved to borrow. He smiled a little, burying his nose in Naruto's neck and inhaling his scent.

"You're so good at making me feel better."

Naruto rested his cheek against the side of Sasuke's head.

"Likewise."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sasuke mumbled, still breathing in Naruto's scent.

"Of course."

"I've never played in the snow."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, then leaned back to look at Sasuke, although he couldn't see much more than dark hair.

"Then, do you want to?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, raising his head from its comfy position.

"Please" he added, and Naruto smiled at him.

~Line breaker~

Playing in the snow was, Sasuke decided, not one of his strong points. Or maybe Naruto just had an unfair advantage. Whichever it was, Sasuke had taken quite a few more snowballs to the head than his blond boyfriend had done. Anyway, Sasuke doubted he'd ever had this much fun before, running after the obnoxiously laughing orange-clad Naruto and trying in vain to hit him with one of his own clumsily rolled balls. Naruto taunted him for not making them hard enough, but it's not like he had time to do any better with the assault of perfectly rounded snowballs showering over him every time he tried to do it better. He was hopelessly at a disadvantage, that is, until Naruto tripped over something and fell face first into a large pile of snow. With a triumphant shout Sasuke pounced on him, Naruto barely had time to turn onto his back before the raven sat on top of him, smirking in victory.

"Whoa hey, Sasuke, that's cheating" Naruto tried, frantically flailing his arms to prevent the snow Sasuke shoved at his face from slipping down underneath his clothes.

Once Sasuke was satisfied he dug around in his pockets, finding his phone and holding it over Naruto's snow covered form.

"Let's see, this should make a pretty good picture" he said, fumbling with his gloves and at the same time keeping Naruto's arms at bay.

Holding both of Naruto's arms with one hand he took a picture, the blond pouting and looking very cute with all that snow on him, some of it melting on his face. Putting back the phone and seeing that pout still on Naruto's lips, he lowered his head to kiss him. It was wet and cold and Naruto took the opportunity to free his arms and shove some snow down the back of Sasuke's coat, making him let out a small squeak. He refused to stop their kissing though, retaliating by biting Naruto's lower lip and pressing him further into the snow.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said when the raven sat up again, his eyes glowing and his expression happy. "I think I know what kind of kink I'd like to try."

"Mm really?" Sasuke said, his voice dripping with seduction and his hands trailing down Naruto's chest, clad in that ridiculous orange jacket that made Sasuke want to burn whoever designed it.

"Sadly it doesn't involve snow though, mind if we go inside? I'm kinda starting to lose the feeling in my nose."

Sasuke chuckled and stood up, holding out a hand to help Naruto up. He felt a happiness bubbling in his stomach, and a childish excitement at having spent an hour outside in the snow. He'd always been silently jealous of the other kids that looked like they were having so much fun. He smirked. There was no way they could have had as much fun as Sasuke was having with Naruto though. Especially the M-rated stuff afterwards. Yes, that was good stuff indeed.

* * *

So, what we all want to know now is what Naruto's kink is right!? And will Sasuke bottom or top? Who knows? (I don't) Anyway I hope you're not too mad about the pause in the drama stuff, there will be other dramatic stuff going on! And yeah, Mikoto is a bitch... Luckily Sasuke has Naruto! And just so you know, I'm addicted to writing this story... It'll never end! (Just kidding, it'll end once all the awesome stuff has happened!)


	21. Did I just blow your mind or what?

Eep, all the smex and fluff in this chapter! (Okay mostly smex but whatever). There's also a surprise scene after the lemon! I hope you like that one too, I figured it was time for at least a little bit of closure...

And I'm writing too much... It's because I'm looking so much forward to the coming chapters that I can't wait! And my inspiration is too damn high right now... At least I've done some homework today...

NOW you better enjoy this lemon because I certainly did! xD (It's Sasunaru sort of...)

As for the music, I'm generous enough to let you come up with your own, it's always annoying with for example song fics and you're too lazy to check out the song or read the lyrics (at least I am).

Btw I should maybe warn you the other scene has a little bit of violence in it... :p

* * *

Chapter 21: Did I just blow your mind or what?

'

"Okay then, you just lie down on the bed so I can get started."

Sasuke eyed Naruto, giving him a questioning once-over as he took off his wet shirt. All the snow had melted and it wasn't comfy.

"You're still wearing your jacket" he said, giving the orange thing an additional suspicious look.

Naruto grinned at him, walking over to a chest of drawers and starting to fiddle with the iPod docked to two speakers.

"I know. And by the way, don't put on another shirt. Unless you take that tank top you use when you work out, because that one's hot."

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow and crawled onto the bed, finding a nice position with his back against a pillow. He got the feeling Naruto wanted him to be able to see what he was doing.

"I knew making this playlist was a good idea" Naruto muttered and then turned towards Sasuke, music starting to play as he did. "No tank top?"

Naruto looked faintly disappointed, but Sasuke merely shrugged. He didn't recognize the music, some kind of up-beat song, but when Naruto simply stood a few steps from the bed facing Sasuke, and the lyrics started, he straightened up a bit. Well, that song certainly didn't believe in foreplay.

"And exactly what are you planning to do?" Sasuke asked, unable to help the anticipation in his voice. The song was _hot_.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to strip for you" Naruto answered, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively and his grin taking epic proportions.

Sasuke licked his lips.

"And I thought you'd appreciate seeing this thing go off, right?" Naruto continued, his grin turning seductive as he started unzipping the jacket, going slower the more annoyed Sasuke looked. He ducked when Sasuke threw a pillow at him and laughed. "Jeez you're so impatient, it's supposed to be slow you know."

Sasuke huffed but looked happier when the blond complied and shrugged the jacket off, his expression turning appreciative when Naruto started to sway his hips to the beat of the music. When the music got more intense and the chorus started Naruto sang along, a cheeky grin as his eyes promised all sorts of pleasure. He turned around, rolling his hips in circular motions and giving Sasuke a great view of his jeans-clad ass. Had it been anyone else, Sasuke figured he might have thought it looked funny, the way Naruto obviously wasn't an experienced dancer, but damn he was wearing _tight_ jeans that he'd changed into before going outside. The blond had been busy caressing his own sides up and down, but now he took a hold of the hem of his, scratch that, _Sasuke's_ long-sleeved dark blue shirt, and seeing his own clothes leave Naruto's body in such a sensual way made him feel all sorts of aroused. Naruto turned around again, a self-assured smile on his face as he saw Sasuke's spellbound expression.

"Like it so far?" he asked, trailing his fingers up and down his chest and lightly rubbing his nipples, blushing slightly when he saw the raven's dark eyes darken even more in lust.

Sasuke nodded, not really trusting his voice, and let his gaze travel over Naruto's sexy body. The tan skin looking so tasty, and he wanted to lick those hard abs. He could feel his erection extending, forming a bulge in the dress pants he still wore, and he noted with satisfaction that there was one inside Naruto's jeans as well. His breathing sped up when Naruto put a finger to his mouth and coated it in his saliva, his tongue outside his mouth more often than not. His other hand was combing through blond locks, then traced down his neck and over his chest again, ghosting over the bulge before the thumb hooked around the hem of the jeans, the angle of his fingers oh so subtly making it difficult for Sasuke to know what he should focus on. Naruto's blue eyes were half-lidded as he sucked the whole finger inside before releasing it completely, circling one nipple with it as the chorus came back on.

"Well fuck I'm turned on" Naruto groaned, his finger making an invisible trail as it counted his ribs before stopping further down when it reached the button of his jeans.

"Those look a little tight" Sasuke suggested, feeling his own hands drawn towards the button restricting him without his consent.

"Mm, should I take them off then?" Naruto asked, walking closer to the bed and looking very, _very_ seductive.

Sasuke had to swallow and release a sharp breath. It had only been a few minutes but his mind was already clouded over with arousal. The song changed into one Sasuke had actually heard before. He smirked.

"Well, you could always touch yourself a little first."

"Tease" Naruto groaned, but let both his hands trace down his hips and then his thighs, the muscles tense and defined through the fabric. He slowly moved them upwards again, one of them taking a detour to follow the outline of his cock. He moaned and rubbed it lightly, his thumb grazing over the head. "Hah, it feels good Sasuke, mm but I wish it was _your_ hand instead."

Sasuke was definitely hard now, his heart beating fast and pleasant shivers flowing through his body.

"Take them off" he ordered.

Naruto licked his lips and popped the button open, his hands moving over the inside of his thighs again before one of them held the edge as the other pulled down the zipper. As Naruto slowly slid them off, palms flat against his body, Sasuke sucked in a breath. Oh god. Naruto wasn't just wearing his shirt, no, he was wearing his briefs too. A pair of black, _very _tight ones.

"Shit that's so sexy" he panted, Naruto flashing teeth again and stepping out of the pant legs.

"I hadn't planned it, but it's pretty sexy yeah?" He drew the hem out and let it snap back, Sasuke wondering if his eyes were going to dry out because there was no way he could blink and miss out on a second of this. "So what do you want me to do, _Sa-su-ke_?"

Sasuke groaned, his fingers twitching to start touching himself, but he'd rather have Naruto do that later.

"Want me to dance for you? I've always wondered what it would be like to be one of those dancers at a strip club" Naruto said, his voice low and vibrating and it made Sasuke wonder if he was going to come just from the visual stimulation.

"Oh yes, move that tight little ass for me" Sasuke replied, part of him wondering where that dirty talk came from, the other guessing Naruto had managed to rub off on him. Oh he wouldn't mind Naruto rubbing off on him a little more physically either.

Naruto chuckled and started moving to the beat again, he wanted Sasuke ready to burst even before they got to the good part. Feeling dark eyes following his every move made his body feel warm all over, when he turned around he could sense Sasuke's stare prickling on the back of his neck. He liked it, having his boyfriend's undivided attention, knowing the raven was one provocative move from coming over and pushing their bodies together, both of them longing for the contact. His blood pulsed in his veins as he followed the lyrics, twisting his body sensually and touching himself everywhere except the prominent bulge that more often than not caught Sasuke's attention. He dragged both hands through his hair, giving Sasuke his best version of bedroom eyes and grinding his hips into the air.

"God damn it Naruto, get over here!" Sasuke exclaimed, one hand demandingly outstretched and the other frantically working on his pants.

Naruto shuddered and moaned, Sasuke looked the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, not to mention assertive. He took his time to climb onto the bed though, first crawling seductively and then straddling Sasuke's thighs, sliding along them until he reached his groin. He helped the raven pull the pants and boxers down, moaning again and eyeing the revealed length with a hungry expression.

"Suck it" Sasuke said, but Naruto gave him an innocent look.

"Suck it _please_" Sasuke groaned, and Naruto grinned before sliding back on the thighs a little and then leaning down to follow orders.

With an open mouth he let his tongue lap at the swollen tip, feeling Sasuke impatiently trying to buck upwards.

"You want it bad don't you Sasuke?" he teased, adding a light suck for emphasis.

"I thought I told you to suck it" Sasuke replied, frustrated at the slow pace. He _really_ wanted to feel Naruto's wet mouth around himself. Preferably right now.

"You're forgetting, this is _my_ fantasy Sasuke. And I'm going to do what I want."

Naruto's eyes took on a predatory glint, and Sasuke felt his entire body shiver in breathless anticipation. Then the blond sat up again, grabbing Sasuke's cock and pumping it roughly, forcing surprised gaps out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Mmhm, you look good like that Sasuke, holding on to the pillows, you think you can handle topping tonight?"

Sasuke simply moaned, throwing his head back and biting his lip. Whichever way, he wanted Naruto, clenching around him or thrusting deep inside him wasn't really the issue.

Naruto stifled a moan, Sasuke was way too hot, writhing in pleasure at his ministrations. He stopped moving his hand, Sasuke giving him a put out look.

"It'll be bad if you come before I've even had the chance of riding you wouldn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes glazed over, and he stretched his arms out towards Naruto, letting his palms rest against his toned chest and slowly trailing them downwards, enjoying the way Naruto's breath hitched when he scraped his nails lightly over his stomach.

"So why are you not naked and straddling my hips?"

Instead of answering Naruto stood up on his knees, teasingly moving his fingers along the hem of the black briefs. Seeing Sasuke's pout he pulled them off, leaning on one leg and then the other to get them off without having to move from his spot.

"So, should I take your silence as you being too mesmerized with my hard dick to comment?"

Sasuke snorted, but smiled and sat up, capturing his lips in a heated kiss and closing a hand around his erection, moving his hand up and down slowly. When they parted they were both eager to get to the next step.

"Lube" Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips, and the blond leaned over to grab it from the nightstand.

"I think, I'd like it rough today" he said, coating Sasuke's length and grinning that never-ending grin.

Sasuke was beyond speaking though. He watched as Naruto threw the lube on the floor, giving him a challenging look and raising his hips to hover over Sasuke, their faces close.

"I also think, I'd like it hard, deep, and lots of talking."

Then he slowly lowered himself, feeling the head of Sasuke's cock nudge his opening. Sasuke was holding it up for him, lips parted and eyes fixed on his face. He pressed it inside himself, breaching that tight ring of muscle, and Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned at the tightness enclosing him.

"Fuck yes Sasuke, you feel so big" Naruto groaned, and Sasuke had to strain not to come.

Naruto moved upwards again, the cock slipping out of his hole, before lowering down again and letting it spread him open a second time.

"Mnn, Sasuke you're supposed to say something" he moaned.

"Haah, well, fuck, that's pretty hard when you're –nngh- so fucking tight!"

Sasuke panted, opening his eyes. Naruto's face was flushed, his eyes lust-filled and his hands holding his weight up against Sasuke's hips. He gave the blond a quick peck on his lips, then lay down on the bed again, enjoying the view of Naruto above him.

"I want to fuck you Naruto, see you ride me, how you pleasure yourself on my cock" he said huskily, one hand still holding his length at the right angle for Naruto, the other falling on top of the pillows beside his head.

"Better" Naruto groaned, and sunk down half-way, breathing heavily and trying to adjust to the feeling of being filled up. Maybe he should have let Sasuke prepare him, then he could have started moving much faster.

Sasuke suddenly didn't seem to mind the slow pace anymore though; he drank in the erotic view of his boyfriend taking him inside, face scrunched up in pleasure-pain, the pink tongue darting out to moisten his lips.

"That's it Naruto, let me enter you, you look so slutty like that you have no _idea_" he encouraged Naruto, moaning in appreciation when another few centimeters of his aching length disappeared into that tight hole.

"Shame we don't, hah, have a mirror then" Naruto groaned, deciding that he'd had enough of slow going.

He moved up again, barely allowing Sasuke to remain inside, before slamming down hard, a choked gasp escaping his mouth.

"Fuck! So good!" he almost shouted, pausing briefly to enjoy the way Sasuke had nudged his prostate.

Sasuke grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing the cheeks and guiding them up again.

"Let's see how deep we can get you" his velvety voice said, taking leverage with his feet and forcing Naruto down again, jerking his hips up to meet him half-way.

"Aah! Ooh, just like that Sasuke!"

Naruto's nails dug into Sasuke's pale skin, they'd probably leave marks on his sides but neither of them noticed that as they picked up the pace, Naruto almost bouncing, both of them feeling droplets of sweat starting to roll down their necks.

"Nngh, Naruto, hah, faster" Sasuke demanded, gripping his hips instead of his ass to get more strength behind his thrusts.

Naruto's dick slapped against his stomach, his chest heaving as his lungs desperately searched for air, the blond looking incredibly sinful as he moved his body up and down in time with Sasuke. Naruto was moaning and gasping and Sasuke was so fucking turned on, he could feel the pleasure coursing through his body already, a coiling in his stomach preparing him for the finale.

"Louder Naruto" was his next demand, and the blond started shouting his name, his body trembling as he too neared his limit.

"Sasuke! Fuck me! Hah, Sasuke, _Sasuke_" he chanted, his eyes clenched shut and his head thrown back in pleasure as Sasuke drove into him again and again, his head pulsing with blood from his frantically beating heart and fire shooting up his spine as his spot was struck repeatedly.

Frustrated that his orgasm was approaching so quickly he slowed down, letting Sasuke lift him so slow he could feel the way the cock slid out of him, every detail magnified and he swallowed in anticipation. Sasuke slammed him down again and he shouted his name, they repeated this again, a third time and a fourth, by then both of them too close to hold back anymore. With a few fast thrusts Sasuke came, buried deep inside Naruto, the blond arching his back as he followed up with his own orgasm shot over Sasuke's stomach and chest. Bolts of raw pleasure shook through their bodies, minds blacking out momentarily and unintelligible words leaving their mouths. They still moved slowly, calming down and eventually opening their eyes to look at each other.

Naruto stared down at Sasuke, the sight illegally erotic. Sasuke's face wore an expression of being lost in passion, bangs plastered to his skin that was shiny with sweat, tongue licking over his lips before they parted again to let in the much needed air. He put his hands on each side of Sasuke's head, leaning forwards and feeling the softening dick still inside him, making him groan.

"So was I any good?" he asked jokingly, their breaths mingling and his heart speeding up again when Sasuke cupped his face and smiled.

"I'd tell you how good you were but I'm afraid my mind's been blown away."

"Heh, you're such a smooth talker" Naruto said, grinning and having a hard time stopping even when Sasuke brought his face closer and kissed him.

"I blame you" Sasuke mumbled when they parted, his eyes roaming Naruto's face, taking in every detail.

"I guess, I don't mind taking the blame for that" Naruto whispered, and Sasuke kissed him again.

~Line breaker (time skip)~

_There was a heavy knocking on the door, and Kiba cursed loudly as he almost tripped on a misplaced bowl of half-eaten noodle-soup on his way to open it. Opening it he was met by none other than Shino, evidently back from his research trip. _

"_Shino? What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I'm bringing you with me to the brunch, it's starting in an hour or so."_

_Kiba backed into the apartment, holding his hands up in a rejecting gesture. _

"_Whoa Shino, I told you I'm not going. At least three people there wants me dead so it's not exactly a good idea."_

"_I'm the one arranging it, so I decide who can come and who can't. If you can't behave it's not my problem." _

_Shino's voice was as level and unemotional as always, but Kiba could feel his eyes boring into him from behind the tinted glasses. He'd always found that habit a bit creepy. _

"_Umm, yeah, sorry but even if Naruto and Ino might let it slip this once Uchiha isn't exactly known for his forgiveness, so it's a no." _

_He tried to close the door, but Shino easily made his way inside. _

"_May I remind you that this is about Christmas, a time for gathering together with your friends and loved ones, _all_ of them, I'm not leaving somebody out just because I've been left out before." _

_Kiba laughed nervously, scratching his nose. So he'd forgotten Shino on some school trip when they were supposed to team up together, big deal it was years ago, he didn't get why the guy was still so upset about that._

"_If you're thinking about the school trip, that's not the only time. But, this isn't about that. I… want you to come."_

_Kiba stared at Shino. He'd never seen him look so… nervous before. _

"_Why the hell do you want me to? I think we've pretty much established that I'm an asshole, so you're better off not inviting me. Besides, it's not like we're particularly close or anything."_

_Shino gave him a cold stare, giving Kiba the impression of chilling bones. He gulped._

"_We've been class mates since kindergarten, played on the same sports team, and spent vacations together. I'd count that as pretty close."_

_Kiba was quiet. It wasn't _his_ fault that Shino was so difficult to notice! _

"_I think," Shino continued, "that we're past the time for talking."_

_He stepped closer to Kiba who nervously took a step backwards. He got the feeling Shino wasn't very happy with him. For whatever reason. _

_Suddenly, Shino kneed him in the stomach, then quickly swiped his feet from the floor and making him fall flat on his back. He coughed, looking up at Shino with wide eyes as the bug-lover kneeled beside him, gripping his collar in one strong fist. _

"_So, Kiba, not only do you ignore me for quite a few years, you then proceed to hook up with the hottest guy you could find that just happen to be my new-found friend, but you treat him like shit and the relationship is bad, and more often than not you come complaining about it to me."_

_He lifted Kiba by his collar, taking off his glasses to better get his point across. Kiba noticed he actually had very pretty eyes. Except they looked murderous right now. _

"_Also, during all this, you epically fail to notice my feelings, and god knows why I even care about someone like you, but I do, and have done for a long time. And I think it's time you pay me back."_

_Kiba opened his mouth in shock. Notice his _what now_?! _

"_Inuzuka Kiba you owe me, and it's going to take you a long, long time to make up for all the things you've done." _

_Kiba swallowed. He was kinda screwed wasn't he? He felt his body froze, but at the same time betraying him by shivering as Shino's mouth came closer, his breath fanning over his lips. And when Shino had fucked him so hard he didn't know what was up and down anymore, he felt himself unable to even form some sort of protest in his mind as Shino calmly stated that they were now dating and Kiba was coming to the brunch whether it actually killed him or not. _

"So yeah that's basically what happened" Kiba finished his story with, nervously shifting his weight between his feet and hiding as much as he could behind Shino.

Eight pairs of eyes stared at him, most of them in disbelief but some in poorly hidden disapproval. Shino merely stood beside Kiba calmly, no trace of his sadistic side left as he watched the others he'd invited to their yearly brunch.

After a few painfully long silent seconds Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well, good for you, but one stupid thing and I'll let Sasuke pick up where he left you last time."

The serious half-threat was accompanied by Sasuke's unnerving glare, and Kiba flinched in his spot behind Shino, nodding furiously.

"Ha! _I'll _pick up where we left last time!" Ino added, glaring pointedly at the brown-haired tattooed coward. "Even if you paid me back for my phone we're far from good."

There was another awkward silence, before Shino decided to speak up.

"I'm not letting anybody fight. Why? Because we're friends, and friends invite each other for brunch."

Everybody stared at him, most of them used to his occasional weirdness.

"Also, Kiba will get his punishment."

The calm, dismissive way he said it caused a ripple of unease to move through the gathered people. Who knew the quiet Shino had such a sadistic side?

"Umm, should we go inside? It's getting cold" Hinata said, her shy, kind voice breaking the tension.

~Line breaker~

At first, Sasuke had kept a close eye on Kiba, but it seemed like Shino had him pretty much on a leash, so he gradually relaxed and enjoyed his food and the friendly conversations around him. He sat between Naruto and Sakura, and honestly he didn't mind. He'd bumped into her right after that argument with his mother at the dinner party, and at first he'd tried to ignore her and keep walking, but she'd stopped him. Surprisingly they'd been able to come to some sort of understanding in just a few minutes, so even if he didn't particularly feel like getting all friendly with her, he found that her presence didn't annoy him as much as it used to do. Which was saying quite a lot. He didn't join in any of the conversations around him unless he was directly spoken to, but he found that he actually enjoyed himself. He watched Naruto animatedly telling some kind of story, probably something perverted that had happened at work, and he couldn't help quirking his lips when Shikamaru's comment made the blond splutter in indignation. He patted his boyfriend on the shoulder, but instead of offering comfort he told the others to just ignore his ramblings, he'd eaten some cookies before they came here and was probably just high on sugar. That earned him a smack to the head and a fake hurt pout.

When Ino shot out of her seat and declared that it was time for pictures, he was surprised by the fact that he voluntarily posed for some of them, even taking the initiative to put his arm around Naruto and pull them closer together. He'd certainly learnt to relax in public lately. And when Naruto grinned at him and whispered that he made such a good uke boyfriend, he retaliated by grabbing a fistful of blond hair and pressing their lips together, dominating it completely thanks to his surprise advantage. And Ino taking pictures of it didn't bother him. Or well, it didn't bother him once he'd made her promise to only let him and Naruto see the copies. He couldn't risk them falling into some fangirls' hands.

All in all, he had a feeling that Christmas this year would be so much more enjoyable than the previous ones that it wasn't really comparable.

* * *

I'm predicting some heavy S&M in Kiba's near future... Jeez Shino is such a sadist! At least Kiba's going to behave nowxp Heh. Was that good or bad? Kiba doesn't really have any importance in the story anymore, so I figured I'd cut him some slack. He's not forgiven though.

And a happy fluffy Sasuke is a good Sasuke right? Assertive is good too I guess. As long as it's Sasukex) Next up is... Christmas! Probably. :)

Btw it stopped snowing and it's just amazingly beautiful outside. Wish I could post some pictures. Oh well:p


	22. Underneath the mistletoe

I am SO SORRY for the late update... Honestly I didn't really have that much time to write this chapter either but seriously, I just couldn't wait any longer. Just so you know, not updating is more painful for me than it is for you.

About this chapter: It's Christmas like I said it would be, and I'm basing it very loosely on how I spend Christmas. I suppose the things you may or may not be familiar with is that in Sweden, we celebrate on Christmas Eve not Christmas Day, but the 24th is not a holiday so many people still work half a day, and then the 'celebration' is in the evening. And the traditional food is ham, and also things like meatballs. And you drink mulled wine aka glögg. (I don't like glögg but whatever)

Anyway it's mostly just shameless fluff, crackish sex and oh, some plot stuff in the beginning.

Next chapter we're picking up the pace again! It's a chapter I've been wanting to write so bad since I started this story! No hints though... Okay a little one in this chapter, wonder if you can guess it?

So basically I'm just happy so many of you seem to like this story. It was difficult to write this chapter, I've had such flow with An accidental marriage that I was worried this chapter would become too humorous. Oh well.

Warnings are overuse of Christmasy words more than a week before Christmas (this chapter is early in that sense) and there might be some spelling mistakes because it's half past midnight and I really need to sleep now.

* * *

Chapter 22: Underneath the mistletoe

'

"Naruto, it's not polite to drool."

"But Sasuke, look at all the food! I think I'm entitled to some drooling" Naruto told his amused boyfriend. And really, Itachi's dinner table was full of tasty drool-worthy food so they should just take it as a compliment.

"I'll take it as a compliment" Itachi said as he returned from the kitchen, having left momentarily to bring yet another plate of food.

"I was just about to say that!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning at Sasuke's eye roll but then quickly turning his attention to the table again. "Damn Itachi shouldn't you quit your job and be a chef instead? I bet your restaurant would get five stars!"

"Yeah yeah you like the food we get it" Sasuke muttered, eyeing the food with a more sullen expression.

"Sasuke I don't think you have to be jealous of the food" Itachi teased, chuckling at the glare he earned.

"Can we start eating now?" Naruto asked impatiently, and squealed like a little kid when Itachi nodded.

They were in Itachi's apartment, two days before Christmas, and Naruto was in heaven. If there'd been good food at that dinner party with Mikoto then this easily earned the title 'awesome'. He glanced at Sasuke who still looked a little miffed.

"Hey Sasuke, I know you'll make even better food on Christmas so no need to look like Santa forgot your presents."

Sasuke scowled at him so he grinned back, and eventually the raven gave up and concentrated on his food again. It's not that he was really jealous of the food; it was a more illogical jealousy that his brother and Naruto seemed to get along so well. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about, or at least he _hoped_ so, but he couldn't help it.

"So what do you want for Christmas Itachi?" Naruto asked as their dinner was getting to an end, patting his stomach happily after a crazy good chocolate cake dessert that even Sasuke took two pieces of.

"Hmm…" Itachi said, appearing to be deep in thought. "Is world peace too vague?"

Naruto snorted. "Not really, but it might be a little difficult to wrap in a gift box."

"We stopped giving each other gifts years ago" Sasuke said, sipping on his drink and looking much more relaxed than before dinner.

"What why? I mean giving presents is so fun! I'm giving _you_ a present" the blond exclaimed.

"I'm giving you one too."

"See? So what do you want Itachi?" he asked the older Uchiha again.

The older man chuckled lightly.

"Unfortunately, I think everything I wish for would be a little difficult to wrap. But you know, a pair of warm socks is always nice."

"That's so boring" Naruto complained with a grimace. Then he perked up again. "I'll just think of something fun and surprise you!"

"You do that" Itachi replied with a smile. Then he got out of his chair and said, looking at Sasuke, "Help me get everything back in the kitchen will you?"

"I'll help too!" Naruto almost shouted, hurriedly standing up but stopping half-way when Itachi waved at him to sit down again.

"No need, you're the guest after all. It's just the dessert anyway and I'll do the dishes tomorrow."

So Naruto sank down in his chair again and watched the two brothers gather the plates and the tray with the remnants of the cake on it. As he looked between them he got the feeling Itachi actually wanted to talk to Sasuke alone, not just be polite. He killed the urge to go eaves-drop at the door, impatiently drumming his fingers on the table and looking around the dining room. Itachi's apartment was bigger than Sasuke's, and there were probably twice as many books in it. Maybe he had a large place just to fit all the books inside. There were, however, no signs of that wife Itachi supposedly had.

It was a little strange, because no one ever talked about the wife so to Naruto it was almost as if she didn't exist. Or it was like when people mention their parents one time, and then you never talk about them because it doesn't come up, and then you meet them and it's like, _of course_ he/she has parents! You just didn't think about it. You'd think a wife would be more noticeable though. Maybe Itachi's wife was like Sakura would have been if she'd gotten married to Sasuke.

He was brought out of his musings by the two dark-haired men returning, Itachi looked as calm as always but judging by the look on Sasuke's face they _had_ been talking. He'd ask Sasuke once they'd left.

"I guess we'd better get going" Sasuke said as if he could hear Naruto's thoughts, and he looked up in surprise.

"Already?"

"It's getting late and we have a lot to do tomorrow" Sasuke reminded him, and when Naruto checked his phone he realized that it actually was late.

"Huh" he said, but stood up and followed Sasuke to go get dressed.

They said goodbye to Itachi, Naruto giving him a hug as a thanks for the food which caused Sasuke to scowl again and tug at his arm, and then they went out the door and into the elevator. As they descended Naruto thought of something.

"Ah! Shouldn't we have invited him for Christmas? I mean, is he going to celebrate with your mother or…?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"He's spending it with his wife."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. So the wife _did_ exist!

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded, and they got out of the elevator and walked the few steps to the exit, stepping out in the dark where a few snowflakes wisped around. Naruto hesitated. He wanted to ask, but it wasn't really his business.

"He asked me to take care of the company while he's visiting her."

Sasuke looked very annoyed because of that, and Naruto frowned.

"But you said you didn't have to work over Christmas."

"Well so much for those plans" Sasuke sighed, adding a shrug and then digging out his car keys from a pocket.

They were quiet for a while, Naruto brushing the snow off the car and Sasuke scraping the ice off the windows, the engine running to heat up the car a little so the ice would come off. Naruto shivered, wishing he'd remembered to bring his gloves. It was just a ten minute drive back home thankfully.

"This is the point where we should dirty talk so I won't have to freeze my ass off" Naruto commented when they were finally on their way.

"Don't distract me, unless you have an urge to end up off the road."

"Are you doubting your driving skills?" Naruto teased, poking Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke didn't answer, he was busy checking the crossing for other cars. After another minute of silence he sighed, running a hand through his hair and then letting it fall down on the wheel again.

"I'm worried about him" he said.

Naruto looked at him in silence.

"It's just… the way he said it, it sounded like he'll be away for more than just over Christmas."

"You don't think he's staying with her?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"No" Sasuke said after a moment's contemplation. "But I guess I got the feeling it was more than the quick visit he usually does."

When Naruto looked at him questioningly he explained.

"They don't get along. Or well, not anymore. I'm not sure about the details, but Itachi was actually the one suggesting her to our parents. Then somehow they got into a fight after a year and things have been pretty bad ever since."

"How long have they been married?"

"I guess, seven years."

"Wow that's a long time! And he never thought about getting a divorce?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Not that I know of. Her family is a good business partner. The only thing I'm really sure of is that she was an exchange student and they met at University, and then she moved back home after the fight. I didn't exactly pay attention."

"Huh."

Another minute of silence.

"But he liked her at first?"

Sasuke shrugged, making another turn.

"They got married surprisingly fast, so either he did like her or they got a good deal out of it."

"Well that sounds horrible."

Sasuke glanced at him. Naruto was leaning his elbow against the door, his head in his hand and a disapproving look on his face. He reached a hand out to ruffle the blond hair.

"Don't feel bad about it. At least you're making me happy right? Itachi will be fine, he always is."

Naruto took his hand in his, holding it against his cheek and closing his eyes.

"You're brother's a strong guy, I'm jealous" he mumbled.

Sasuke smiled, but carefully reclaimed his hand. He needed it to drive.

~Line breaker~

"It's a shame you have to work today" Naruto mumbled, his fingers holding on to the pockets in Sasuke's coat and his nose buried in the raven's neck.

"You're having lunch with your cousin anyway" Sasuke replied, sneaking his arms around Naruto's back and pressing him closer.

"Mm, you could have come with."

Sasuke kissed his cheek and then let go of him, pushing Naruto away slightly so their eyes had to meet.

"It's probably better this way. You know what I think of kids."

"Hey, he's a nice kid!" Naruto exclaimed, but then added almost to himself, "Can't say the same for my cousin though…"

"Hn. It's just a couple of hours."

"But it's Christmas" Naruto complained. "Itachi is so mean forcing you to work, maybe I really _should_ give him a pair of socks."

"Don't, he'll like them." He pecked Naruto on his lips. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Fine" Naruto grumbled, but smiled when Sasuke poked his nose.

Once his boyfriend had left and he'd closed the door he sighed instead, leaning his forehead against the cold wood. It's not that he was unhappy or anything, he just thought it would have been nice to bring Sasuke to the family lunch, even if it was a lot smaller now that Jiraya and Tsunade weren't home. Oh well some other time maybe.

~Line breaker~

On his way home Sasuke couldn't help but get exaggeratedly irritated at everything slowing him down, like traffic lights and pedestrians thinking they were snails. He wasn't just a little annoyed with Itachi for dumping responsibility on him like that, even if business was slower during Christmas there were still a ton of things he needed to take care of. And he'd looked forward to spending all of Christmas Eve with Naruto, as opposed to how he usually worked a few hours just so he wouldn't have to spend more time than necessary with his mother and, as he'd been forced to the last two years, with Sakura and her parents. At least he didn't have to meet Naruto's cousin and her kid, because that might have gotten awkward. Sure, Naruto had met _his_ family, but that didn't mean Sasuke wasn't nervous thinking about meeting Naruto's. Maybe having to work today was a good thing.

When he finally parked the car and headed for his apartment it was with eager steps. He hoped Naruto would like the gifts he'd gotten him, and he _definitely_ hoped his food would be better than Itachi's. But whatever happened he was sure it would beat every Christmas he'd ever had so far. He fished up his keys from his pocket but was intercepted by Naruto swinging the door open, grinning from ear to ear.

"Were you waiting for me?" Sasuke asked with a smile as he put his keys away again.

"Of course I was!" Then the blond held out a hand to stop Sasuke from stepping over the threshold. "Hold on a second, you're forgetting something."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but Naruto grinned again and pointed upwards. Hanging from the doorframe was mistletoe that certainly hadn't been there when he left. He smirked.

"Well that's a nice surprise" he said. "I just hope you won't kiss everybody ringing the doorbell."

"Bastard, I'll only kiss you of course. Now kiss me" the blond demanded, looking at Sasuke impatiently.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile again as he cupped Naruto's cheeks, stepping closer to him and pressing their lips together before moving them slowly. The now familiar butterflies woke up from their power-nap somewhere in his stomach and he hummed an almost moan when Naruto guided him inside and shut the door, pushing him up against it.

"At least let me take off my coat" he murmured when Naruto started working on his neck instead.

"I'll let you take everything off" the blond replied, grinding slightly into him.

"I have food to make stupid" he groaned when Naruto found a particularly sensitive spot, his fingers combing through blond locks.

"I'm only hungry for _you _right now."

"And you call _me_ sappy" Sasuke chuckled, reluctantly pushing Naruto off himself. "I'll just put the ham in the oven, it'll take three hours for it to get ready anyway so you'll have plenty of time to fuck me."

"Fine. But only 'cause I want that ham."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's pout and took off his coat and shoes, moving his laptop bag from its place on the floor where he'd dropped it and onto the bureau. Naruto followed him like a shadow into the kitchen, practically hovering over him as he prepared the ham. The moment he shut the door to the oven he was embraced from behind, a tongue licking his neck.

"Stop it, I need to set the timer."

Naruto pouted and refused to let go as Sasuke grabbed his phone that he'd put on the counter. Before he'd had time to set it though he was dragged towards the bedroom, and he struggled a little to fix it on the way since he was being forced to walk backwards.

"Jeez Naruto, we had sex this morning, you can survive another five minutes."

"Hmm let me think about it no! I need you and I need you right now baby" Naruto replied huskily, pushing Sasuke down on the bed and throwing the phone to the side.

"Look Sasuke, there's a mistletoe above the bed" he then said in mock surprise, grinning at the raven.

"I'm getting the feeling you planned this" Sasuke mumbled, eyeing the blond that now stood on all fours over him appreciatively.

"Guilty as charged" Naruto admitted and grabbed Sasuke's tie, tugging at it a little before leaning down to give him a deep kiss.

With one hand he held Sasuke's cheek, the other was busy unbuttoning his jacket and then shirt. Sasuke snuck his hands underneath the red knitted sweater Naruto wore, Sasuke had forcefully bought it for him the day before when they'd gone shopping, and to top it off it had a pattern of white reindeers. Once Naruto had finished with the buttons he sat up again, pulling off his sweater and shirt at the same time, throwing them on the floor and ignoring Sasuke's small pout at the treatment of the gift. He also helped Sasuke get out of his clothes, he contemplated using the tie for a moment but decided he was too impatient for that and let it join the rest of the suit on the floor.

"You know how much I like seeing you in a suit, but I have to admit you're even sexier without it" he said, licking his lips when Sasuke wordlessly handed him the tube of lube that had been left on the mattress after the morning round.

"Really, what's with the rush? Not that I'm complaining but-" Sasuke had to stop talking and concentrate on moaning instead, Naruto had pushed two fingers inside and managed to hit his prostate right away.

"Mm yes, you look so good like that Sasuke."

Naruto sat between his legs, scissoring his fingers and starting to pump the erection in front of him with his free hand.

"Aah, just fuck me Naruto."

"And you're accusing _me_ of being in a rush?"

But Naruto agreed with the raven, he'd gotten hard the moment he opened the door for Sasuke and too much time had passed since then. He withdrew his fingers and hurriedly got rid of his jeans and boxers, then coated himself and lifted pale legs over his shoulders.

"Tell me you want it Sasuke" he said, voice low and dripping with arousal.

"I already did" Sasuke gritted out, throwing his head back as he felt the tip of Naruto's cock nudge his entrance. He was so turned on right now, secretly loving it when Naruto went fast and rough on him.

"I still want to hear it."

Naruto's voice was a little strained now, he was trying hard to not push inside before hearing Sasuke voice pleading for him to do it, and he felt sweat breaking out on his forehead. He'd had to wait almost an hour for his boyfriend to get back home, plenty of time to hang up the mistletoe but also plenty of time to imagine what they'd do underneath it.

"Nn, Naruto I want your cock inside me" Sasuke finally groaned, and releasing a harsh breath Naruto entered him.

Oh shit Naruto wasn't exactly going easy on him today. He'd gotten Sasuke to the point of screaming just a few hours ago after they'd woken up, and now the raven suspected he wanted something similar again. He had to brace his arms against the headboard so he wouldn't bang his head in it; Naruto was pushing him up against it, his tan hands taking leverage by gripping the Christmas-red silk sheets. The bed was creaking loudly as Naruto fucked him, and it took a while before Sasuke noticed there was something odd about it. When Naruto moved in and out the bed followed, and to Sasuke it felt as if he was floating on some sort of stormy water, the waves lifting him back and forth with surges of power.

Then he heard the creaking increase in sound level, easily drowning the sound of Naruto's panting in his ear.

"Naruto, I think, aah yes right there, I think the bed's gonna…"

He didn't get any farther because Naruto leaned down to crash their lips together, stealing his breath and forcing him to move one hand from the headboard to bury it in blond hair. Suddenly the bed made a lurch and a cracking sound was heard, and they found themselves tipped downwards.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to hold on to the mattress in surprise and slipping out of Sasuke as the raven lost his grip on the varnished wood and slid downwards.

Sasuke found himself in a very awkward position. Since his legs had been hooked over Naruto's shoulders he was now bent double, his heels hanging on to said shoulders and one hand still holding blond hair, the other after some flailing finding sheets to grab. Naruto looked down at him, and then he started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me! It's your damn fault the bed broke, now help me get up again!"

Naruto, still shaking with laughter, had his feet against the broken bed frame on the floor and slowly pushed himself up into a somewhat standing position, one arm hooking underneath Sasuke's arms and the other pushing off his heels. Sasuke let his feet fall to the ground with an indignant huff, letting go of Naruto's hair and instead holding his arm around his neck, pushing himself up a little. When the blond didn't make any further moves to fix their position he scowled at him and tried to stand up on his own.

"And where do you think you're going?" Naruto asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement, but at least he wasn't laughing anymore.

"If you didn't notice, the bed just broke. And this angle isn't exactly ideal for sex."

"Mm but you really look like you want me to kiss you" Naruto mumbled with a lopsided grin before following up his observation with some lip action.

Sasuke couldn't help but respond to it, Naruto was just that good. And the body pressing him against the sloping mattress was warm and inviting, so he allowed his boyfriend a few minutes of lazy kissing.

"Don't worry about the bed, I'm sure it can be fixed. And if not we'll just get a new one" Naruto mumbled against his lips, and Sasuke hummed in agreement. Then he snorted.

"What?" Naruto asked, kissing along his jaw instead.

"I can see how buying a new bed would go, there'd be some old lady working there and when she asks if we need any help, you'll tell her you want a sturdy bed that won't break from too much rough sex."

Naruto grinned.

"Don't forget we should take the opportunity to buy one with a headboard I can tie you up to."

Sasuke shook his head slowly, smiling at Naruto in amused disbelief. He let go of the sheets and found Naruto's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing them.

"Merry Christmas" he said, smiling when Naruto chuckled and gave him another kiss, just a small one this time.

"Likewise. Now, how about we finish this in the shower?"

~Line breaker~

Later that night, after they'd had a dinner consisting of Christmas ham and home-made meatballs, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the couch in the living room. Sasuke was wearing a green knitted sweater matching Naruto's, and the blond was also wearing a Santa hat. They were drinking some mulled wine, the TV was on in the background and Christmas music was playing on Sasuke's computer.

"Well this is cozy" Sasuke said, lifting his legs up on the coach and hugging them with one arm, the other holding his cup.

"It is" Naruto said quietly, watching Sasuke affectionately and reaching a hand out to comb it through dark hair.

Sasuke smiled. He'd been doing that so much lately he thought he might end up with a permanent one on his face. He closed his eyes briefly when Naruto let his fingers trace down the side of his face, feeling all fuzzy on the inside and pleasantly warm and full from too much food.

"So do you want your presents?" Naruto asked, and Sasuke opened his eyes again and nodded.

Before they had time to get up though Naruto's phone went off in the distance, and with a curious look in its direction Naruto stood up to go answer. It was an unknown number, and Sasuke got up as well and walked over to him when he saw the frown on the blond's face.

"Hello" Naruto said.

"Hey brat, Merry Christmas!" Tsunade said at the other end of the line.

Naruto froze, and for a second he was close to hanging up. Then he sighed. It was Christmas after all.

"Merry Christmas to you too" he said, a lot less enthusiastic than his godmother had sounded though.

"What's with the depressed voice, aren't you spending Christmas with that hot rich boyfriend of yours?"

"For your information, I was perfectly happy until you called."

He couldn't help it, he was still pissed at them. He could here Tsunade sighing.

"Look, I know what the old pervert did wasn't the nicest thing to do, but you'll get the money back don't worry. At least you got a better job out of it!"

Naruto was silent.

"So…" Tsunade continued, faltering when met with the uncharacteristic silence. "I bet you have snow over there? Just sun and beaches here, but hey I'm not complaining!"

Naruto's silence turned, if possible, even more frosty.

"Oh come on brat it's Christmas! At least answer me."

"You know what they say; if you have nothing good to say it's better to not talk at all."

Tsunade sighed again.

"If that's how you're going to be. Don't tell me you're having your teenage rebel phase now instead of at fifteen! But then again you did have those months where you dressed like a gangster, really it was hilarious, no wonder Sakura didn't want to date you!"

"Shut up granny" Naruto gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me brat?!"

"Che, I'll stop when you're thirty-five. Maybe."

"You guys are such assholes you know that? But fine, Merry Christmas and whatever, Sasuke and I were kinda having a moment so I'm just gonna hang up now. Bye" he said, and pressed the 'end call' button. Then he turned off the phone completely just in case.

He stared at the dark screen, forgetting about Sasuke until his phone was taken out of his hand. He looked up, meeting dark eyes much too understanding.

"I really didn't want to have to deal with this today" he said, rubbing his face tiredly.

Sasuke intercepted his hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing his forehead.

"Just forget about it" he said, placing Naruto's phone on the kitchen table again and gently pulling him with him towards the couch again.

They'd bought a tiny Christmas tree the day before, and underneath it lay the few presents they'd gotten each other. Now they brought them over to the couch, two each, and they sat down again facing each other and feet touching.

"The star's all crooked again" Naruto pointed out, glancing at the decorated tree.

They'd had a mini-fight over who got to put it up, and they'd almost managed to break it.

"I told you you should have just let me do it."

"Ha! I'm the one who found the perfect one at the store so it definitely should have been me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but then he nudged Naruto's knee with one of his wrapped up gifts.

"Let's open these now, I'm curious."

As if on cue Naruto blushed, fiddling with the two presents he held. One of them was fairly large and flat, the other a small box. Then he stretched them out towards Sasuke, motioning for him to take them.

"It's not that much, it was really hard to think of something you might need! But I hope you like them."

Sasuke smiled and held out the ones he'd gotten for Naruto.

"I'm sure they're great. So who gets to open first?"

"You can" Naruto said, looking at the two presents in his hands with interest. One was a small envelope, the other a rectangular box.

"Okay" Sasuke said, and opted on opening the small one first.

Inside the wrapping there actually was a box, and he opened it to reveal a pair of silver cuff links. They were squares, matt on the upper side with a dark blue color on the sides.

"Wow they're great! Thank you, I really needed a new pair!"

"Yeah I remember you mentioning it so…"

Sasuke leaned over to give Naruto a small kiss, then turned his attention to the other present, wrapped in the same dark blue paper with yellow stars on it.

"Nice paper by the way" he commented.

"I borrowed it from Ino, she has like a million different ones."

Sasuke nodded, carefully un-wrapping it. Inside was a picture frame, and in it was the picture Naruto had taken of them that morning in the leaves. It was the one where they kissed, the sun lighting up the scene with its bright colors. Sasuke smiled wide, glancing up at Naruto and then looking at the picture again.

"I really like this picture" he mumbled, running his fingers over it and then putting it on the coffee table, angling it so they could both see it.

Naruto smiled too, happy that Sasuke had liked his gifts. He'd been really nervous!

"Your turn" Sasuke said, waving his hand at the items in Naruto's hands. "They're probably not as good as yours, but I hope they're useful."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that last comment, and started on the larger one first. There was a cardboard box under the paper, and from it he pulled out a hair brush.

"Since you didn't let me buy you one earlier" Sasuke offered as an explanation.

"I could have just used yours" Naruto said, quirking his lips. It was the yellow girly looking one of course.

"Nope, I don't let other people use my brush" Sasuke smirked.

"I'm not other people, I'm your boyfriend."

"And _how_ is my brush supposed to know that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes large as if he actually thought his hair brush would be offended if he let other people use it.

Naruto just shook his head and opened the envelope. He stared at the note inside for a few seconds.

"You're giving me driving lessons?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke had watched him nervously, biting his lip.

"It's not that I mind driving you, but you know, since we have different schedules, and it's always good to have a driver's license…" he trailed off.

"But it's expensive Sasuke."

"Oh come on Naruto, what am I supposed to do, pretend I don't have money? But anyway, I can teach you myself so you won't have to take that many lessons."

Naruto looked at the note in his hand. Sasuke was right, but it still irked him that he couldn't give something like this in return.

"Hey" Sasuke whispered, scooting forwards so he practically sat in Naruto's lap. "Just the fact that you're here is worth more than money could ever buy, as cliché as it sounds it's still true."

He smiled, lifting Naruto's chin up so their eyes could meet. And Naruto smiled back. What else could he do? He loved Sasuke after all, and he wouldn't let something like money come between them.

"Thanks" he whispered back. "It's a great gift."

Sasuke held his gaze for another moment, emotions surfacing in silent communication.

"Merry Christmas" Sasuke said and kissed him.

And Naruto kissed back.

* * *

Fluffy fluff with some dark clouds as well... So what's up with Itachi? And when will Sasuke meet Naruto's family? Can't promise a fast update because this week is 'God damn it do your homework!' week... Just like last week... Well that went well (not really). Btw I got into law school but since I'm moving to Finland I can't accept... I'll probably start next fall or something. I really like having a lot of spare time though... Good night!


	23. Outside the comfort zone

I'm so nervous about this chapter... You HAVE to tell me what you think about it.

You see, I'm kinda bringing an OC into this story... Because there was just no character that fit the part. Seriously. So yeah I have mixed feelings about OC's, sometimes they're well done and I like reading about them as much as the original characters, and sometimes they don't work.

Well, whatever you think it's too late to change anything now, this his how I imagined the story even before I wrote the first chapter, and I've wanted to write this chapter so badly... I don't know how many times I've written and re-written it in my head.

Now, hope you enjoy this chapter of mostly shameless fluff!

* * *

Chapter 23: Outside the comfort zone

'

Waking up because of the door bell was not how Naruto thought he'd start Christmas Day. Who the hell visited other people this early anyways? He glanced at the clock showing 2:07 pm. Okay, maybe not that early. But he was so comfy spooning Sasuke, even if his arm had almost fallen asleep.

When the door bell went off again he sighed and carefully dislodged himself from around the sleeping Sasuke, realizing his arm actually _had_ fallen asleep. Shaking it to get rid of the nasty feeling he fumbled around for a pair of sweat pants. They'd stayed up almost the whole night, just keeping each other company and cuddling, talking about things that felt important but didn't really matter the morning after. He smiled. There were so many ways of happy he felt right now.

Scratching his stomach he scrunched his face up in annoyance as the door bell rang _again_, this time creating some kind of silly melody with the buzzes. He opened it, expecting to find either one of his friends or some stupid neighbor maybe, but before he'd had time to take it in the person on the other side shouted a loud 'Uncle Naru!' and jumped forwards to cling on his leg with the speed that only an excited child has.

Needless to say, Naruto was surprised.

"Yukio?" he asked, looking down at the small kid nuzzling his nose into the fabric of his pants. "What are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

"Mom went on a trip!" Yukio shouted, his eyes shiny and an excited flush on his face. "So I get to stay with you for a whooole week!"

Oh god. This wasn't happening.

"A… a whole week?" Naruto squeaked, freezing in shock. What the hell? "Why didn't she say anything yesterday?!"

Yukio frowned, thinking over Naruto's words carefully. Then he brightened up again.

"I remember! She said you should call her!"

He nodded importantly to himself, extremely pleased that he remembered what his mom had told him. Naruto just stared at him with a gaping mouth. That little bitch! (His cousin, not Yukio of course.)

"Okay, okay" he said, mostly to himself and trying to calm down.

No need to panic yet, Karin couldn't have gone far. He'd call her, she'd pick Yukio up and Sasuke wouldn't have to know anything about it. Right, good plan. He smiled at his might-as-well-be nephew, he really loved the little brat. It was a shame Sasuke would probably throw a fit if Naruto just woke him up and told him a child was going to live with them for a week.

"Okay Yukio, come in and I'll call her. But you can't touch _anything_! You hear me?"

Yukio nodded, his little head bobbing up and down exaggeratedly fast. Then he peeked into the hallway, shyly brushing his dark brown bangs from his face.

"Is _Sasuke_ here?" he whispered, looking up at Naruto with wide dark eyes.

"Yes, he's sleeping. Now get inside, and be quiet. He'll get mad if we wake him up."

Naruto ushered the kid inside, grabbing the suitcase he'd left behind and carrying it inside. Then he directed Yukio into the living room, telling him to sit on the couch and wait. He snuck into the kitchen, grabbing his phone from where Sasuke had put it down last night and hurriedly found Karin's number, pressing 'call'. Oh she was going to find out just how much trouble she was in! When he'd told her about Sasuke yesterday, she'd almost looked shocked, later admitting that she might have had a tiny crush on him and maybe possibly stalked him a little. Not that he knew that of course. Really, the way she squirmed in discomfort and had a bit of a wild look around the eyes sort of made Naruto suspect she'd had more than a crush on him and now thought it was extremely embarrassing. Especially considering she was at least six years older than him! If he counted, it was probably more like seven or eight even!

"Oh hello Naruto" she suddenly answered in the phone.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed, starting to pace back and forth while still keeping an eye on Yukio over on the couch.

"There's nothing wrong with me" she said sourly.

"Well there has to be if you just dump your _son_ outside my apartment on Christmas Day, expecting me to babysit him for a _week_! Sasuke _hates_ kids! He'll get mad at me and it's your damn fault!"

Karin snorted, and Naruto could just see her giving him a disapproving look and pushing her glasses further up on her nose.

"The way you talked about him made it sound like he'd be fine with anything because he loooves you so much."

"That's none of your business!"

"Whatever Naruto, if you've managed to forget, you owe me a week of babysitting and I did mention I'd probably cash it in during the holidays. And you said it was fine."

"I said it was fine because you asked half a fucking year ago! I hadn't even _met_ Sasuke then! And the least you could have done was say something yesterday!"

He'd unconsciously raised his voice, and when he glanced at Yukio he could see the cute little boy biting his lip with his shoulders slumped, staring down into his lap. Suddenly he felt really guilty; it wasn't Yukio's fault Karin was such a douche-bag sometimes.

"Naruto" Karin said, sighing and sounding less annoyed and more pleading, "I know I should have asked you first but this came up so sudden, _please_ just take care of him this once."

"You're a terrible parent" he muttered, standing with his back to the couch.

"Well it must run in the family then" she snapped and hung up.

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. True, there wasn't much good you could say about the 'parents' in their little family, unless you count his own mom and dad who were apparently admirable people. But still, she didn't have to push him around so much just because he was younger.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke groaned, feeling cold and pushing himself backwards on the bed to get closer to Naruto. When he didn't feel him, he frowned and rolled onto his back, blinking his eyes sleepily after turning on the light. The room was empty. Maybe Naruto was just in the bathroom. He made himself comfortable, burying his face in the pillow and smelling Naruto on it. He smiled to himself. Yesterday had been such a great day, even though he'd had to work a few hours.

He'd almost drifted off to sleep again when he heard some faint talking. He wondered if Naruto was talking on the phone or if they'd forgotten to turn off the TV last night. When the voice got louder he recognized it as Naruto's, and frowning he sat up and swung his legs over the edge, goose-bumps creeping up along them when hit with the colder air.

After putting on his jeans from yesterday, guessing Naruto must have taken the sweat pants he'd left on a chair, he got out of the bedroom in search of his boyfriend. He'd stopped talking, but Sasuke guessed he was either in the kitchen or the living room, there weren't really that many other possibilities. He walked into the living room seeing Naruto in the kitchen with his back turned against him, looking down at something. Then he heard a loud thump from one of the book cases.

Both Sasuke and Naruto whipped their heads towards the sound, freezing in spot at the sight that met them.

Sasuke could only stare in surprise at the small child looking at him with terrified eyes, the fallen book by his feet. He was short, kind of scrawny, with dark brown hair, even darker eyes and a cute little round face. He also wore a mustard-yellow long sleeved shirt with a red dragon printed on it. He blinked. The kid got bright red and looked down, looking as if he tried to shrink down and turn invisible. Then Naruto grabbed him and dragged him back into the bedroom.

Once there, he let go of Sasuke and watched him uncertainly, as if afraid he was going to explode any second.

"Was that what I think it is?" he asked the nervous blond.

"Well, if you're thinking it's my cousin's kid, then yeah it's what you think."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And _what_ is he doing here?"

"I'm so sorry Sasuke! But an emergency came up and Karin had no choice but to leave him here with us!"

Naruto seemed to shrink underneath Sasuke's glare, similar to what the kid had done. Sasuke didn't say anything for a minute.

"How long?" he gritted out eventually. He was peeved that Naruto's and his alone time was ruined, he'd looked forward to lots and lots of messy loud sex during the following days and that is obviously impossible with a child in the next room.

"One week" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke cursed to himself and walked over to the window, looking out as if he could find a solution in the slowly falling snow flakes. He could feel Naruto walking closer, stopping right behind him and hesitantly putting his hand on his arm.

"Are you mad?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He wasn't so much mad as disappointed.

"What, she just rang the door bell and left him here?"

"Pretty much" Naruto answered, squeezing his arm.

"He was touching my books" Sasuke remembered suddenly, making a move to turn around and head back to the living room.

"Hey, you can't get mad at him, he's only six years old."

"I don't care how old he is, if he damages my stuff I'm getting as mad as I want" he said with a scowl, but let out a small grunt when Naruto pushed him against the glass of the window.

"Well I don't care how much I like you, if you hurt him it's over" he bit out, boring his eyes into Sasuke who looked back surprised at the harsh words.

"I'm… sorry" he mumbled, and Naruto's eyes softened.

"No, I'm sorry" he said, letting go of Sasuke and stepping back. "It's just, he's a nice kid, he never does anything bad honestly, but he's sensitive alright? He really wanted to meet you when I told him how nice you are yesterday, and if you go out there yelling he's not going to talk for days." He lifted a hand to caress Sasuke's cheek. "I want him to be happy, just like I want _you_ to be happy. And I know you don't like kids, I'll take care of him so you won't have to think about it."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm just a bit annoyed we can't have crazy sex every day. But I mean, they're your family, so…"

Naruto searched his eyes for a moment, then smiled in relief and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks."

"Hn. I guess I'll go say hi."

Sasuke took a deep breath, preparing himself and mentally going into that mode where nothing was able to shake his calm. He walked back, Naruto following behind silently, probably still a bit nervous. Sasuke frowned. He hadn't thought about the fact that Naruto really liked the kid, so really he had no choice but suck it up and be fine with it, not unless he wanted it to be over as Naruto so brutally had put it. It scared Sasuke that there was actually something that might make Naruto second guess his decision to be with him, and he promised himself he wouldn't let him. And if that meant he had to be all cuddly with a kid, then he'd do it until the kid got sick of _him_.

He found him on the couch, sitting with his hands in his lap and eyes downcast. The book had been put back, and Sasuke had a sudden strong and vivid déjà vu from his own childhood. He'd sit much the same way whenever his parents had guests, telling him to behave and not bother them. He shook the unease off his shoulders, and slowly walked forwards to sit down beside the little kid.

"Hey" he said.

"Hello" the kid mumbled, still refusing to look at him.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for support, and the blond motioned at him to keep talking.

"I'm Sasuke" he said, not really knowing what to say but he could at least introduce himself.

"I'm Yukio. Do you have a book about dragons?"

Suddenly Yukio had looked up at him, his eyes brimming with hope but then quickly turning insecure again and looking down. He bit his lip as if he knew he'd done something wrong, and Sasuke felt another wave of unease. This child was uncomfortably similar to himself.

"Do you like dragons?"

Yukio nodded, blushing and watching him through his chin-length hair. It was an ugly hair-cut, and it bothered Sasuke almost as much as that hideous shirt.

"I think I have one" he said instead, standing up and walking over to one of the bookcases.

He swept his eyes over all the different covers, finding the one he looked for after a few minutes. He'd picked it up at the second hand shop for books that he frequently visited, albeit less often now, and he'd bought it because the pictures were really nice. He brought it over, blowing off the dust on top of it and then handing it to Yukio, who accepted it with awe. He carefully put it on his lap and opened it, picking a random page. There was a picture of a blue dragon breathing golden fire, and by the spidery text just underneath it Sasuke found out that it was protecting its mountain with treasures in it. It was pretty much just fantasy dragons that didn't even try to look believable, but what does that matter to a child?

Yukio moved his hand as if to touch it, but hesitated and looked at Sasuke for permission. He nodded, and the tiny little hand slowly followed the outline of the dragon's back.

"This book is amazing" Yukio breathed, his gaze transfixed on the picture as if it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"You can have it if you want" Sasuke said, and apparently he'd said something good because suddenly there was a happy squeal and small arms hugging him, and he stared helplessly at the display of surprise affection.

Naruto came over, asking Yukio to show him the dragon too, and the boy excitedly pointed at it and then turned the pages, finding more pictures to admire. The blond looked at Sasuke with a wide smile, and Sasuke felt happy. He'd managed to be nice to the kid and Naruto was pleased with him. How much better could this have gone?

"I'll go get us some shirts" Naruto then said, and Sasuke stared at him in sudden fear.

Was Naruto actually leaving him alone with Yukio?

"Relax you'll be fine Sasuke" the blond said, winking at him before leaving.

Sasuke glanced at Yukio uncertainly, but the kid was happily entertaining himself with the book. When Naruto had been gone much longer than you need to fetch shirts, Sasuke began to squirm a little.

"Are you cold?" Yukio suddenly asked him, abandoning the book to look at Sasuke, though still appearing a bit shy.

"No, I'm fine." They were both silent, and Sasuke gnawed on his bottom lip. "Why do you like dragons?" he said on impulse, needing something to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

Yukio blushed but looked kind of happy, absently tracing the points of a red dragon's teeth.

"Because mom says dad isn't here because he's a dragon tamer! And he had to stay with the dragons to protect the people, and we can't be with him because it's too dangerous."

Yukio said all this in a serious voice, making little gestures with his hands and Sasuke watched him in fascination. The child was so small, and yet it talked so coherently! Where was the screaming and crying and generally being incredibly annoying?

"So I want to learn _everything_ about dragons so I can go help him when I grow up!"

Sasuke opened his mouth but shut it again. He'd been on the verge of telling the kid that there was no such thing as dragon tamers, but who was he to judge? And having an imaginary awesome dad sounded a lot better than his own real dad had been.

"I see" he said, smiling back when the little pink mouth split in a wide grin, something he'd probably gotten from his uncle.

"Sasuke can I talk to you for a sec?" came Naruto's voice from around the corner.

Sasuke scowled. Had Naruto been hiding there the whole time, spying on them? He stood up, leaving Yukio with the book and following Naruto, again, into their bedroom.

"So uh, I forgot to tell you but Yukio kinda doesn't have a dad" the blond said, rubbing his neck and grimacing at him.

"What do you mean _kinda_?" Sasuke asked curiously, putting on the T-shirt Naruto had thrown at him and then a sweater on top of that.

"That he obviously has a dad somewhere but my cousin claims she doesn't know who it is. Either that or she just won't tell. She was on some sort of working-trip abroad anyway so it could have been _anyone_."

Sasuke answered with a non-committing 'Hn' and sat down on the bed, patting the space beside him. Naruto sank down, leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"He looks a little like you" he said after a few seconds of silence, grinning without opening his eyes. "You didn't have any random sex with a girl when you were a teenager did you?"

When Sasuke stiffened he looked at him, seeing the raven faintly worried.

"What you _did_?"

"What's her name?" Sasuke asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Karin."

"No, no I haven't."

"So why did you have to know her name?" Naruto asked in a suspicious tone, poking Sasuke's ribs.

"Just curious."

"Right" Naruto snorted, the thought of teenage Sasuke having sex with a girl hilarious.

"Can we really leave him alone like that?"

"He's fine. We didn't get any morning cuddling so…"

Sasuke smiled and put his arms around Naruto, kissing the top of his head. Seems like he wasn't the only one a little put out at the unexpected lack of sex they'd have the coming week.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke sat on the couch later that night, just lazily zapping through channels. Naruto was giving Yukio a bath, and Sasuke had almost been tempted to watch. He'd found the kid strangely fascinating, and it bothered him. It forced him to rethink his opinions of children and it made him uncomfortable. But really, it was difficult to not like Naruto's so called nephew, he was so well-behaved. He wondered if Naruto's cousin was some sort of stern mother who didn't tolerate messing up, because in that case it wasn't so weird that Yukio reacted the same way he did when faced with a possible chastising.

He sank down deeper into the cushions, losing himself in discomforting memories of his child-hood. When he heard tiny foot-steps running towards the couch he was startled out of his daydreams, turning his head to see Yukio standing next to him and nervously playing with his bright green bathrobe.

"Naruto said I could watch TV with you" he mumbled, peeking up at Sasuke and brightening when he got a nod as an answer.

Yukio climbed up next to him, sitting close but not touching, watching the screen and his mouth forming into an 'o' when he noticed how big it was. He'd missed it earlier since he'd been so nervous, but now he stared and stared and Sasuke worried he might forget to breathe.

"It's so… _big_" he said. "It's like in a cinema!"

"Well, not _that_ big" Sasuke said.

Dark eyes glanced at him.

"Can we watch Disney channel?" he asked.

"I don't know if I have that one."

"Oh" was the disappointed answer. "We don't have it either."

Sasuke started going through the channels, he'd changed the numbers on them once when he was bored so that his favorites were in the first ten and then on to his least favorite as the last number. Needless to say he seldom went further than thirty out of at least a hundred.

Reaching number 89 Yukio shouted at him to stop, eagerly leaning forwards in his seat and watching a show on what was, apparently, Disney channel. A few seconds and Sasuke was already bored out of his mind, but the kid next to him was laughing in sheer delight. So maybe there _were_ a few annoying traits in this child.

Then Naruto joined them, sitting down beside Sasuke and throwing his arm over his shoulders, grinning at the choice of channel.

"Since when do you have _this_ channel?"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Sasuke muttered, but his lips quirked without his consent when Naruto kissed him all over his cheek and ear.

They sat like that for an hour, and Sasuke lost himself in the show that apparently was a movie despite being bored, which might have had something to do with the funny comments Naruto whispered in his ear so Yukio wouldn't hear. When the show ended he tried to stretch, but found that one of his arms was occupied by a sleeping child. Well, this was a new experience.

"Aww isn't he cute" Naruto whispered. "We should carry him to bed."

Sasuke frowned.

"Did he brush his teeth?"

Naruto gave him a disapproving look.

"We can't just wake him up for something boring like that."

"Naruto he'll get cavities."

"He's going to lose all those teeth anyway, what's the big deal if he misses out once? Just carry him."

Naruto accompanied his words with a grin, standing up and making a move as if to leave the room.

"Wait you mean you want _me_ to carry him? You're kidding."

But Naruto grinned, crossing his arms and waiting for him to pick the kid up. Sasuke looked at him horrified.

"I can't carry a _child_ Naruto!"

"Why not? You can carry me."

Sasuke almost spluttered in indignation.

"It's not the same thing!"

But Naruto's grin didn't fade, and with a groan Sasuke turned his back on him and picked Yukio up bridal style, the kid looking even smaller than before in his arms.

"This is so weird" he muttered as he carried him over to the guest room where they'd placed an extra mattress Sasuke had borrowed from the old lady living next door.

Sasuke carefully put him down, the little face scrunching up before smoothing out again as he stayed asleep. Naruto was watching from the doorway, a fond smile meeting the raven when he turned to glare at him. Then he turned back, a blush adorning his cheeks as he swore quietly and pulled the comforter over Yukio's body.

"He can't sleep in his bathrobe Sasuke" Naruto said with an eye roll, walking over to the suit case and digging around for Yukio's pajamas.

"Well _you_ put him to bed then" Sasuke complained, stepping back as Naruto with apparent ease stripped the kid and then dressed him again, the thin limbs limp and the lips slightly parted as he breathed calmly.

Naruto didn't answer, he just pulled the comforter back up and then watched Yukio quietly for a moment. And Sasuke couldn't help but remember the conversation he'd had with Naruto one of those first nights about kids. He'd told Naruto of his loathing of the tinier part of the population, and Naruto had said… Oh god hadn't Naruto said he wanted kids in the future?

He watched his boyfriend smiling when Yukio turned over on his side, mumbling something in his sleep and nuzzling his face into the pillow. He looked so happy like that. They _both_ looked so happy like that.

And suddenly Sasuke wasn't so sure that he hated kids anymore.

* * *

Fluff! What do you think?

And what, ignoring school, me? Never!


	24. A New Year's resolution

adhafhdafkNKSL You have _no idea_ how much I struggled to write this chapter. Well fuck you chapter, here you are, all uploaded and pretty.

Ignoring all the other things I should be doing, I apologize for taking so long.

I was supposed to write all these fun things here but I'm too tired as usual.

Anyway I love you all as always, thanks for being patient with me. I just really really want to write chapter 26... Damn, I still have 25 left before that...

Short lemon this chapter, because next one will have a longer one.

Just read the chapter, and it's been beta'd by me, as always, and there might be typos, and I blame them on my cats (they're not even in the room, poor kitties).

* * *

Chapter twenty-four: A New Year's resolution

'

Sasuke strode through the masses of people with determination coming from lots of practice. In his hand he carefully held a much smaller one, and now and then he had to stop himself from walking too fast for Yukio to keep up with. Yukio's other hand was secured by Naruto, who anxiously tried to make sure the little kid didn't drop anything or got trampled by someone.

Yesterday had mostly been spent in the snow, playing with Yukio who seemed to have a never-ending supply of energy. Sasuke had been forced to work after lunch though, but at least he was able to do it from home. He and Yukio had managed to get a little closer, at least Sasuke thought so himself, and at night he'd allowed Naruto a blow-job; braving his fears for being walked in on.

Today however was going to be spent shopping, and Sasuke already had the perfect plan in mind. Naruto wouldn't allow him to cut the kid's hair, but he could at least do something about his wardrobe. Naruto's attempts to explain that shopping with a child wasn't exactly a walk in the park fell on deaf ears. It could hardly be worse than attending a conference full of women his own age. Yes, he'd been to one once when Itachi was mad at him. There was lots of screaming involved, mainly on his own part when he'd managed to get a hold of the suspiciously busy older Uchiha.

Oh, and they were getting a new bed too.

He steered them to the right, ignoring Naruto's shouts after having bumped into someone and needed to apologize while trying to keep up with Sasuke.

"Seriously bastard, we're not in a hurry! Just slow down!"

"Yeah bastard, slow down!" Yukio mimicked, his giggling voice telling anyone interested that he was having the time of his life.

The smallest addition to their group was skipping along, his head turning back and forth so he could get a good look at all the people gathered because of the Christmas sale. Finally Sasuke did stop, in front of a store that quite obviously sold clothes for kids Yukio's age.

"Just don't buy him anything too expensive" Naruto reminded him.

"I know Naruto, he'll get teased by his classmates I _know_. Don't worry I've checked out some good stores already, I mean you didn't think I was _just_ working last night did you?"

Naruto gave him an amused look.

"You know, other people's boyfriends browse the internet for porn, but you look at pictures of clothes. I should have known you were weird like that."

"What's porn?" Yukio asked, looking between them with interest.

"Uh well, umm that is…"

"It's bad stuff" Sasuke saved Naruto with, smirking at the blond and then smiling at the way Yukio had wrinkled his nose. "Let's get started" he added and walked them into the store.

Inside, Sasuke immediately got to work, leaving Yukio with Naruto. The blond just shook his head at Sasuke's impatience. Really, it was nice that Sasuke took an interest in the kid but he might be taking this a little too seriously.

"What's he doing?" Yukio asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the raven through all the other people and the clothes that filled up the store.

"He's looking for stuff you can try out, he'll be back soon."

"Because he wants to buy me new clothes!" Yukio chanted, holding Naruto's hand with both of his own above his head and spinning slowly around it in great concentration.

"Exactly" Naruto replied.

He was trying to make sure he always knew precisely where the kid was at all times, he'd run off once last year and it had _not_ been fun to look for him. Eventually Sasuke came back, which Naruto was very thankful for since Yukio had gotten bored and they'd started playing a game of who could name the most dinosaurs. It was embarrassing how easily Yukio beat him really.

"Come on Yukio, let's see if these fit" Sasuke greeted them with, looking very businesslike.

"I know what you should do if you ever decide to quit your job Sasuke" Naruto said as they went over to the changing rooms. "You could work as a professional personal shopper."

Sasuke turned his head to glance at him, a surprised look on his face.

"That's not a bad idea."

Then Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd get _lots _of nice, female costumers."

Sasuke scowled and turned around again.

"Don't say stupid things" he muttered.

Once they'd managed to find an empty booth Naruto was politely told to stay outside as Sasuke brought his latest victim inside. The blond sank down on the couch outside, wondering if this was really such a good idea as his boyfriend apparently thought. Surprisingly he didn't have to wait that long though before the curtain was drawn back and Yukio jumped out, striking a pose wearing a simple red long-sleeved t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Pretty good isn't it?" Sasuke asked, watching the kid smugly.

"It's very nice" Naruto praised, and he wasn't sure if he was praising Yukio or Sasuke. Probably both since they both looked happy about it.

Things continued like that for a while, and Naruto was impressed by the amount of clothes Sasuke had gathered in such a short time. Yukio seemed to think of it as some kind of game, always thinking of a new pose and looking at Naruto for approval with excitement.

If Sasuke and he ever had kids in a very distant future he would pray for one that didn't like shopping.

"Well that was all of them" Sasuke said, startling Naruto out of his musings.

"Okay" he said, standing up and stretching out a few kinks.

"It didn't take _that_ long" Sasuke commented, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto opted to just roll his eyes at that.

"Hn. I'll go pay, meet you at the entrance" Sasuke then said and pecked his cheek.

Naruto quickly grabbed Yukio by his lime-green sweater, making the child pout.

"But I wanted to go with Sasuke" he complained.

"We'll go wait for him like he said."

They started making their way over to the exit, Yukio pouting for all of five seconds before he started talking animatedly about his recent experience of shopping with Sasuke.

"It was sooo fun! And Sasuke told me to make poses, because that's what models do, and Sasuke says I look like one, and Naru what's a model?"

Naruto felt the corners of his lips twitch in amusement.

"It's a person who wears clothes and other people look at them and comment on the clothes."

"Is that a job?" Yukio asked with disbelief.

"Well they get a lot of money for it."

"Eeh? A lot?"

"Yeah, so much they can swim in it."

"Woooow! When I grow up I'm gonna be a model!" Yukio exclaimed, eyes wide and starry. "But I won't be swimming in the money,_ I'll_ give them to mom and all my friends and you Naru, so we can be happy!"

Naruto smiled at the excited little boy, then picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

"That's very nice of you" he said. "But I'm happy anyway."

"Oh. Because Sasuke has money?"

"No, not because Sasuke has money" Naruto chuckled.

"Then why?"

Naruto looked at Yukio seriously for a moment, the kid looking back with his head tilted to one side.

"I'm happy because I really like Sasuke, and I like _you_, and being with you two makes me happy. And I don't need money to do that."

He could see Yukio process his words, his tiny brows furrowing in deep thought. Then they smoothed out again and he grinned with a small blush, putting his arms around Naruto's neck and hugging him.

"Well, I'm done but if you need a moment…"

Naruto looked up at his smirking boyfriend and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Sasuke! Uncle Naru and I are _really_ happy you're here!" Yukio shouted with a bright smile.

"Oh, umm, thanks, I mean, I'm happy too, so, oh shut up Naruto!"

Sasuke glared at the chuckling blond who was obviously laughing at his sudden embarrassment. And it didn't help that the people around them that had heard were making awing noises.

"Come on sweetie let's go" Naruto said in-between chuckles, stretching out his hand for the pouting raven to take.

"Hn" Sasuke said, but took the offered hand as they exited the store.

Yukio had insisted on Naruto carrying him the entire way to the next stop on Sasuke's hidden agenda, and Sasuke had received quite a few glares along the way since he insisted on going to a store on the opposite end of the mall. When Naruto finally dropped the kid down with a sigh of relief the cute little devil immediately ran over to a t-shirt displayed a few meters away.

He stretched his hands out to touch it, and then turned to Sasuke.

"Can I have this one?"

Sasuke eyed the expectant child warily. The t-shirt was, to use a nice word, extremely hideous.

"No" he replied curtly.

Two dark, tearful eyes widened and blinked at him, the pink little lower lip trembling as Yukio gripped the shirt tighter.

"But it's so pretty, and Sasuke you said I'd look good in anything, and Sasuke it's so _pretty_."

Naruto tried hard to refrain from laughing his ass off, watching Sasuke struggle against the powerful puppy-eyes Yukio possessed.

"Yes Sasuke you said he'd look good in _anything_" he said, helping Yukio out on his quest.

As cute as he was, he was a devious little scrawny off-spring of his cousin the sweet-talker, and give him your finger he'll definitely take the whole hand. He probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing, just copying his lovely mother.

Sasuke gave him a glare that clearly said he wasn't helping, before turning back to the begging child.

"Oh pleeeease Sasuke, pretty-pretty-please with strawberries on top!"

Sasuke tried to burn a hole in the offending piece of fabric. The shirt was a: yellow, b: full of dots in mismatching colors, and c: adorned with the large, scarily smiling head of a clown. Sasuke doubted he could search through this store, or _any _store for that matter, and find something that was less of an eye-sore.

"No" he said again.

Yukio's shoulders slumped, his head hanging low and a heart-achingly disappointed look spreading over his whole being.

"Okay" he mumbled, looking up at the shirt one last time as if to say good-bye.

Oh Naruto thought this was so funny, if only because he'd suffered in this situation many times before and could now finally see someone else fall victim to Yukio's adorableness.

"Dammit" Sasuke swore to himself. "Fine, you can try it on, but that doesn't mean-"

"Yay! I love you Sasuke!" Yukio shouted and grabbed the t-shirt, running off to look for somewhere to try it on.

"Hahaha oh my god Sasuke, you should see your face right now!" Naruto laughed as he watched the shocked expression on the raven.

"Shut up" Sasuke bit out through gritted teeth. "You could have warned me you know."

Naruto walked up to the sulking man, taking a light hold of his thin coat and pulling him closer, smiling against his lips.

"Mm, no I don't think so" he said, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement as they met annoyed dark ones. "This was something you had to find out by yourself in order to grow" he added in a mock serious tone, grinning and ducking when Sasuke tried to hit him over the head.

"Asshole" Sasuke muttered, then hurried after his new favorite dress-up doll, so he could assess the damage the horrible shirt would do to him.

He spotted him just as the kid found the changing rooms, slinking into the narrow corridor before Sasuke could call out to him. Once he reached them himself, he heard an angry voice that made him run the last few steps around the corner.

"What's going on?" he asked, seeing Yukio a few steps away from what appeared to be an angry middle-aged woman in the process of trying out a blouse on her snotty-looking daughter, and by the way it definitely wasn't her color.

The little boy looked very frightened, clutching his clown-shirt tightly to his chest and running over to stand behind Sasuke once he saw him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the upset woman, who was wearing a much too thick layer of make-up.

"What's going on?" she answered in a shrill voice. "This little brat here just opened the door while my daughter was changing, you need to keep better track of your perverted brats!"

Needless to say, Sasuke saw red.

"I'd think, that if he really was a pervert he'd peek on someone that was actually worth looking at" he shot back, raising an unimpressed eyebrow when the woman blushed furiously and spluttered indignantly.

"Sasuke?" came Naruto's voice from around the corner a second before the blond appeared, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him. "Is there a problem?" he asked, looking hesitantly between Sasuke and the upset woman.

"Not really" Sasuke said, picking up Yukio and walking past the woman, ignoring her completely.

"Ha!" the woman spat out. "I should have known you were _faggots_!"

Sasuke froze, then turned around to look at her with poorly disguised contempt.

"No" he said, calmly, "what you _should_ have known is that calling someone a 'faggot' is very insulting, but I'll let it slip this time since you're clearly of such poor educational level that you fail to realize what a bad role-model you are for your daughter, who suffers the risk of growing up to become a just as short-sighted and shallow person as you are, but hopefully she'll instead grow up to write a book about how you ruined her child-hood by embarrassing yourself in front of strangers."

Then he turned his back on her stunned appearance again and walked over to an empty booth, hesitating at the door to look back at Naruto.

"Are you coming dear?" he asked, and saw Naruto try hard to hide a smile.

Naruto silently walked past the still gaping woman, her daughter who seemed to be about ten years old was struggling to get her to come back inside so that the few people who had stuck their heads out to stare at them would stop. He felt sorry for the kid, but when he'd entered the small booth and found a silently seething raven and a just as silently crying Yukio all thoughts of pity flew out the window.

"Hey kid, don't cry, it's all fine now" he told Yukio in a reassuring voice, taking him from Sasuke and hugging him close.

Sasuke was mumbling to himself, glaring daggers at the wall as if he could produce laser-beams that reached the annoying woman. Naruto put a hand on his arm, calming him down with a look and making the raven sigh and lean against the same wall he'd just glared at.

"People like that make me lose hope in humanity" he groaned, tiredly rubbing a hand over his face, his other occupied by the bags from the previous store.

"Just ignore her. But I have to say you made an impressive come-back, I bet she won't be able to talk for days."

Sasuke's mouth formed a tiny smile, and he moved his hand from over his eyes to meet Naruto's. Then he frowned and got off the wall, taking a half-step to close the distance between them and watch the still sobbing boy in Naruto's arms with concern.

"Hey Yukio, are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on one shaking little shoulder.

Yukio nodded against Naruto's chest, sniveling loudly and drying off his tears with his sleeve.

"I'm f-fine" he choked out, straightening up and glancing at Sasuke.

"I think," Naruto said slowly, "that maybe we should take a break and go have lunch instead. What do you say Yukio?"

Yukio nodded, and Naruto sent Sasuke another silencing look when the raven's lips thinned into a line at the thought of stopping. But then Sasuke nodded too, ruffling Yukio's brown hair and smiling at him.

"Sounds good. We'll just get this shirt and continue later."

Yukio nodded again and then buried his nose in Naruto's neck, which made Sasuke throw another bone-chilling glare in the offending woman's direction, before leading the way outside again.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke listlessly speared some salad and chicken with his fork, at least the fast-food restaurant they (Yukio) had picked sold something less unhealthy than the slimy fries Yukio was happily munching on. If _Sasuke_ had been allowed to choose they would have gone to the cozy little Italian restaurant he'd seen a block away as they drove to the mall, but apparently that was both too far away and not suitable for Yukio's delicate tastes. He snorted right before putting the less than adequate food in his mouth and ignoring Naruto rolling his eyes for probably the tenth time in as many minutes. Letting his eyes wander away from the a little too cute sight of his boyfriend wiping some excess ketchup off the kid's cheek he caught sight of two girls sitting two tables away. He didn't even bother reacting to the squealing they made as their eyes met, but he couldn't help over-hearing their not-so-discreet conversation.

"Oh my god he just looked this way!"

"_I know_, I mean how is it possible to be that handsome?"

"Aah I don't know! But aww that kid is sooo _adorable_! Just imagine him holding it!"

"Yeah, and doing cute stuff like putting him to bed, or comforting him if he fell down and hurt his knee, or-"

"OH MY GOD I thought the blond was his wife but it's a guy!"

"What? Lemme see!"

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch, seeing the girls straining to get a good glimpse of Naruto.

"Shiiiit he's totally hot too! Oh my god if my parents looked like that I'd just _die_!"

"Yeah that kid's one lucky bastard! Damn, do you think he's adopted? I mean, I could _swear_ the dark-haired guy was the dad but if they're gay…"

Sasuke's surprised attention was diverted as Yukio held up the small toy he'd gotten with his food, shouting something about how it was going to help him save some princess from a dragon, making Naruto laugh and smile and of course that made Sasuke unable to not smile too.

"Oh my god oh my god did you _see _that?! I thought my heart was going to stop!"

"I _know_, that was like, _so cute_!"

"I can't take this anymore, I want a baby and a sexy husband too…"

The two girls were practically sobbing at this point and Sasuke was one more word from just standing up and shouting that no, Naruto was not his husband and Yukio was not his kid so they could just go take their squealing somewhere else dammit!

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked, and he sighed in resignation.

"Nothing" he mumbled. "Nothing at all, just some annoying girls, let's ignore them."

Naruto gave him a surprised look, before sweeping his eyes over the rest of the customers sitting in the quite large restaurant, his eyes landing on the two now close to fainting girls.

"Jeez Sasuke, I thought you were used to this sort of thing?" he commented with a light chuckle, waving at the girls just to piss him off.

"Don't encourage them" Sasuke hissed, but it was already too late and the girls had gone into some sort of giggle-attack, their faces red and eyelashes fluttering.

"But really, you'd think they'd have more common sense than to flirt with someone that's obviously taken."

Sasuke couldn't help liking how that jealous tone sounded, but tried to keep looking disapproving.

Then something insane happened, the two girls made their way over, one of them with a determined look on her face and the other hanging on her arm and giggling hysterically.

"I'm really sorry if we're bothering you" the girl who was able to stand straight started, her friend unable to meet their eyes and trying to hide her face behind her hands."But you're like, _the_ cutest couple we've _ever_ seen, can we take a picture of you?"

Sasuke wondered if he'd ever seen Naruto so shocked before. Yukio was hiding his face against the blond's arm, probably smearing all sorts of grease and salt and ketchup and god knows what on his shirt, and Sasuke decided that even girls were less hurtful to look at than that.

"Thanks, but no you can't" he told them.

The girls looked disappointed, then the giggling one widened her eyes in recognition.

"Oh my _god_ you- y-y-you're _Uchiha Sasuke_!" she squealed, and Sasuke thought he was going to end up with a killer headache from all the squealing he'd been forced to endure.

"Wow! Can I have your autograph?" the other girl chimed in, all thoughts of the 'cute couple' gone.

"Why would you- I'm not even famous! Now go away!"

He glared at them, watching them flinch with satisfaction. Then they mumbled some sort of apology and walked away, starting to laugh crazily about ten meters from them and running away after one last glance at Sasuke. He groaned in frustration, looking at Naruto to get some pity. But the blond was still gaping after the girls, only collecting himself after maybe a minute.

"I can see now why you didn't want to eat here" he mumbled.

"No Naruto, I didn't want to eat here because of the _food,_ but whatever, can we leave now? We're attracting attention."

When Naruto nodded he breathed a sigh of relief, helping him get everything in order and cleaning Yukio up. Naruto had been right – shopping with a kid definitely wasn't a walk in the park.

~Line breaker~

Naruto walked into their bedroom, finding one sexy raven sitting on their bed that for the moment only consisted of a mattress on the floor.

"Hey handsome" he mumbled, leaning against the door-frame and smiling at Sasuke when he looked up from his book.

"He already fell asleep?"

"The second his head hit the pillow."

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, kneeling on it and continuing up towards Sasuke on his hands and knees. He sat down on Sasuke's lap, no comforter in-between them luckily for Naruto's purposes, and ran his hands through Sasuke's hair.

"You should have reading glasses" he mumbled, and smiled at Sasuke's raised eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"'Cause then I could take them off before doing this" was the answer as Naruto leaned forwards and captured Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss.

He sucked sensually on the bottom lip, looking into aroused dark eyes with equal arousal.

"Mm, I'm so horny Sasuke" he mumbled into the kiss, moving his hips against the raven's to accentuate his desperation.

"I know" Sasuke groaned in response, slowly dragging his hands up and down Naruto's back before settling just above his ass. "But Yukio…"

Naruto gripped the dark hair harder, tilting Sasuke's head up and licking his throat.

"Is asleep" he finished Sasuke's sentence with. "As long as you're not too loud," he grinned at the raven underneath him, "we should be fine."

Well, Sasuke couldn't deny that he wanted it as much as Naruto did. Not wanting any more unplanned interruptions they'd decided to only order a bed before taking the car to Sasuke's personal tailor, where he'd insisted they bought their New Year's outfits, but it had still been quite the frustrating experience. And it didn't help that he'd had to work during the larger part of the evening either.

"Mm okay" he said, sliding his hands underneath the blond's shirt and feeling the smooth, warm skin.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, making Sasuke chuckle as he allowed the impatient man to take off his shirt.

Naruto didn't waste any time and immediately started lapping at his nipples, loving how Sasuke arched his back and moaned. It was crazy really, how Sasuke could make him so turned on with just a sound or a touch, or even a look. He rubbed his hands all over Sasuke's chest and sides, biting lightly on one nipple before moving up to nibble on his collar bone.

"Why are you still dressed?" Sasuke mumbled, tugging at his shirt and giving him a pointed look.

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled and sat up, throwing the shirt off and then hurriedly un-buttoning his jeans.

Then he had to lean down again to kiss those alluring lips, he couldn't _not_ kiss them. He played lazily with Sasuke's tongue, humming around it and struggling when his pants caught at his ankles.

"Hurry Naruto" Sasuke breathed, dragging his nails down his back and then throwing his arms around his neck and moaning sinfully.

Naruto sucked in a breath, finally free of all his clothes, and made quick work of Sasuke's remaining ones. Then he snuck one arm underneath the pale waist and pulled Sasuke close, sucking hard on his pulse and leaning on his other arm as he started to grind them together.

Sasuke had relaxed completely, letting Naruto have his way with him, thinking how insane it was that Naruto could call forth such strong emotions in him in the space between two heartbeats. He felt overcome with pleasure, and they'd barely been going for five minutes. He was moaning and squirming and gripping Naruto's shoulders tightly, spreading his legs when he felt Naruto's hands searching for that one secret place that the blond probably knew better than he did himself.

Feeling the finger slipping in he released a gasp, moving against it to try and take it deeper. There was just no way they could ever go this long without sex again.

Naruto on the other hand was finding it hard to wait until Sasuke was ready, all the sounds coming from the raven and the way their bodies moved so deliciously against each other had his head reeling, and he wanted Sasuke _now_! Everything Sasuke had done today had made him need the raven so bad, wanting to just push him down on one of the beds on display and ravage him right there and then. It really wasn't fair how perfect Sasuke was, even something like interacting with a kid he did almost flawlessly. And it made Naruto breathless and hot all over.

Starting another deep kiss he pushed a second finger inside, Sasuke's hips rising to meet his own in that sensual way that the raven must _know_ drove him out of control. He licked Sasuke's lips before plunging his tongue inside again, muffling the wanton moans continuously produced. Letting go with a shaky breath and hooded eyes taking in the sight of one satisfyingly flushed boyfriend, he stretched out his hand to grab the lube and finally coat himself.

"Naruto" Sasuke groaned, he was panting with his eyes closed, his hands having fallen down on each side of his face.

Naruto didn't know what he wanted to do most right now, take Sasuke's hands in his and lean close to his ear and whisper how much he couldn't live without the incredible man so pleasured by his actions, or simply thrust inside and keep thrusting until they both saw stars.

Primal instinct chose the latter for him, and he lifted the pale legs upwards to get a better angle. Sasuke shouted as he felt the sudden intrusion, Naruto holding his thighs in an iron grip and lowering his head as he tried to not come undone only from this. Then suddenly Sasuke was kissing him again, it was open-mouthed and sloppy and Naruto's head was spinning, from pleasure or lack of oxygen he neither knew nor cared about. He'd started moving without noticing, and Sasuke's legs hooked behind his back to push him in deeper.

He couldn't really think anymore, just move in sync with Sasuke and pray to last longer than a few minutes. He didn't want it to end, not ever, and it was difficult to believe that he had this mind-blowingly sexy person all to himself. That he and Sasuke were together, for real, that they meant more to each other than just your average boyfriend, the kind you have because you've got a crush and it's kind of nice just to have someone close to you.

This was more.

This was everything.

And Naruto was still scared.

~Line breaker~

"Fancy meeting you here" Kakashi said as he joined Naruto outside on the porch.

Naruto snorted. Fancy indeed, seeing as they were currently in Kakashi's and Obito's house for their New Year's party. He rubbed his hands together, trying to ward off some of the cold.

"You know, your puppy is looking for you" the silver-haired man continued, giving Naruto another of those creepy smiles.

"What puppy?" Naruto asked with furrowed brows. "Are you talking about Yukio?"

"Nope, try again."

"Why would you call Sasuke a puppy?"

Kakashi crossed his arms, feeling the cold too.

"Because he looks like one. Aah, to be young and in love again."

"Don't let Obito hear you say that" Naruto warned his boss in an amused tone.

Kakashi waved his comment off, opting to look around the small garden instead.

"Hey Kakashi, there's something I've been wondering…"

"I'm sure there is."

"Haven't you and Obito ever thought of having kids?"

"Of course we have" Kakashi replied, scratching his nose and then glancing at Naruto. "And we're never getting any."

"Because…?"

"Please Naruto, disregarding the incredibly painful lack of sex we'd have, imagine a kid growing up with a dad like me, owning a publishing company for porn."

"So you admit it's porn!"

Kakashi ignored Naruto's exclamation.

"Anyway that's not why I came out here, I just wanted some fresh air."

Naruto snorted again, not believing a word in that sentence. But then he sighed, remembering why he was out here in the first place.

"And _that_, is exactly why I'm here."

Naruto looked up in surprise at Kakashi's sudden contradicting comment, but scoffed at his knowing look.

"It's none of your business" he mumbled.

"Come on, what's got you all sighing and sulking, Sasuke isn't holding out on you is he?"

When Naruto was silent he continued.

"Ah but your matching outfits were really cute, seems like Sasuke has taken to that little brat."

"It's almost too much really" Naruto said, ignoring the way Kakashi's eyes lit up in victory at making him talk. "The past few days we've done all sorts of stuff for him, like going to the movies, the aquarium, fun museums, you name it we've done it. And you know what the worst part is?"

Naruto gave Kakashi an almost exasperated look, to which the other man responded by a blank listening face.

"I told him he didn't need to do all this, just because I said to him that if he wasn't nice towards Yukio I'd break up with him, and _he_ said, that he knows I want kids in the future so he might as well practice! I mean, how goddamn perfect can he get?! It's just too much."

Kakashi watched the frustrated blond man beside him, thinking he was worried about something very unnecessary, but still putting a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Do you know, how I knew Obito was the one for me?" he said slowly, making Naruto look up at him and shake his head. "I don't" he continued, calmly meeting Naruto's dubious eyes.

"What do you mean you don't, anyone can see you two are perfect for each other."

"Ah" Kakashi said, holding up a finger to pause Naruto. "Everyone might know it, and _Obito_ certainly knows it, but I'm still doubting sometimes that I'm what he really needs. After all, I used to be such a douche bag when we first met."

Then he smiled, and it wasn't creepy this time, just comforting.

"But he has that certain way of looking at me, and then I _know_ that we could never be separated. And Sasuke looks the very much same way at you that Obito looks at me."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, that it's pathetic really to see him wander around without you, like a lost little puppy. So, I offered to find him for you. Now move along or I'm kicking you out, his depressed aura is ruining my party."

And with that Kakashi pushed him towards the door, and despite Naruto's scowling expression he simply pushed him inside the house again and kicked him in the butt, waving at him and then closing the door again.

Well that pervert was just as weird as usual.

Sighing again, but then straightening up he started walking towards the living room where he'd left Sasuke to go get some air. It wasn't that he was feeling down or anything, he just felt a bit, _weird_, standing there with Sasuke who was carrying Yukio since the child was too shy to stand himself apparently, it had made him feel as if others looked upon them as a family, and as nice as that was it made him nervous. The way Sasuke had started to like his little nephew so much, it made Naruto hear wedding bells in his head and he wasn't ready for that step. Not that he thought Sasuke was about to propose or anything, he just had trouble shaking off that feeling of not being on the same wave-length as others seemed to think he was.

"Finally, there you are" Sasuke's voice interrupted his confused thoughts, and he looked up startled to see his boyfriend walking towards him in the empty hallway.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just got lost in thought."

"Hn" Sasuke said, stopping in front of him and critically fixing his orange bow-tie, matching Sasuke's blue one and Yukio's green one.

"Where's Yukio by the way?"

"He found some kids to play with, seems like boredom was a good cure for shyness."

"Well that's nice."

Sasuke gave him a searching look, then wound his arms around his waist and pulled him close, pressing his lips against Naruto's ear and creating a nice pleasant spark.

"You know, everyone thinks I'm somewhere looking for you, and Yukio is happily occupied, no one's going to notice if we sneak into a bathroom and have some fun."

"I bet Kakashi told you to say that" Naruto chuckled, chuckling even louder at the sheepish look Sasuke tried hard to hide. "But it's still a good idea."

Sasuke smirked at him and took his hand, leading him up a flight of stairs in search for a good spot. Naruto wondered why the house was so large if there was only Kakashi and Obito living there, but maybe they just had all the space so they could get some variation during sex.

The third door Sasuke tried was a success, a fairly large bathroom that looked as if its sole purpose was for shower sex. It was almost embarrassing. Even more so that Obito had followed up Kakashi's suggestion with one of his own, namely accidentally soaking Naruto in some red wine and thus being forced to take a nice long shower. Together of course.

Deciding not to take Obito's advice he pushed Naruto against the door, licking his lips and kneeling on the floor in front of the blond. He nuzzled the still soft length through the fabric of Naruto's dress pants, meeting the anticipation in blue eyes with a predatory look. When Naruto caressed the side of his face with one hand he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes before looking up again with half-lidded ones. He could hear Naruto's breath hitch, and he took the opportunity to open up the pants that were stopping him from doing his job.

_Was that the look Kakashi was talking about?_ Naruto thought, feeling his heart suddenly pounding against his ribs. He remembered feeling once, when they'd had sex right after that terrible dinner party at Sasuke's mother's, as if he was being chained down to the ground, Sasuke holding him there even though at the same time he was flying freely. That feeling, it was something so different from anything he'd ever experienced before.

To trust someone completely.

He swallowed hard, fighting off the loud groaning his vocal cords wanted to do as Sasuke took him in his mouth, looking as if he was enjoying himself immensely. He buried a hand in dark hair, holding on to the surface of the door behind him with the other. Sasuke was too skilled at this, knowing exactly how to make Naruto feel the most pleasure in the shortest amount of time.

And when he'd released, and watched Sasuke dry off the parts of him that had escaped his talented mouth, Naruto made a New Year's resolution for himself.

Next year, and hopefully the one after that, and all the other ones after that, he was going to try his best to love Sasuke with all his heart, and no doubt would come between them and ruin anything.

Yes, he was going to love Sasuke more than anything, and he was going to do it right now.

"Sasuke" he breathed, pulling the raven up and reversing their positions, Sasuke's back slammed against the door and Naruto's body pressing into his. "Sasuke" he breathed again.

There must have been a special look in his eyes, because Sasuke seemed to have lost all ability to speak, his eyes widening and his breathing labored.

"You're mine" he whispered. "You're mine because… because I…"

Trailing off as his lips met Sasuke's, all he could think of was that there was just no way next year wouldn't be perfect.

He'd _make_ it perfect.

* * *

Well I'm fairly pleased with it considering writing it hurt like hell... I think there's something wrong with me... I mean, the lemon part was almost too easy to write... What a pervert I am. Anyway, Naruto's prediction might be slightly incorrect... Depends on how you see it I suppose. Next chappy the serious stuff will start again... I'm feeling bad in advance... X) Oh, and those crackish teenage girls... no wait I don't have an explanation for those! I'll just go sleep now.


	25. Let's try it out

Ok so, I know I've been way too slow lately with writing this story, but I guess maybe I had some sort of writer's block. Which is weird because I have a lot of chapters already planned out...

Anyway if you haven't read An accidental marriage, I'm in Finland now! And today was the first orientation day, it was pretty fun, but damn I was so tired when I came back to my (super-pretty) apartment that I just went to sleep. But somehow, despite being so tired, I got into writing mode!

This chapter is really short though, but I ended up writing a shorter lemon than intended. I think you'll still like it though.

And also, the serious stuff, it's starting at the end of this chapter, but somehow it doesn't seem very serious yet. Oh well. Because I didn't want to write a cliffhanger, since I might take a while with the next chapter, depends on how busy I'll be from now on (very busy). And I don't like cliffies...

And I had such trouble coming up with a title for this chapter, if you can think of something better please tell me and I'll change it...

Maybe I should get a Beta... XD

* * *

Chapter twenty-five: Let's try it out

'

When Sasuke walked into the living room Naruto looked up from his place on the couch, a smile on his lips turning into a more worried look when he saw the raven's tired appearance.

"Hey, how was work?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged and threw something on the coffee table, sitting down as well and giving Naruto an expectant look.

"You're supposed to read it" he said, gesturing towards the magazine on the table.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, reaching forwards and grabbing it, searching the front page for clues.

He didn't have to search long.

"What the? They took pictures and wrote-" he counted, "_five_ pages about us doing stuff with Yukio?"

He gave Sasuke an incredulous look, but only got another shrug as a response. He found the article, skimming through it he alternated between amusement and disbelief, blushing furiously at the end.

"This is just weird" he finally said, throwing it back on the table.

"Really" Sasuke said, snatching it up again and opening a page. "You know, I think they captured my good side on this one."

He showed Naruto a picture of all three of them, outside the entrance of the aquarium. Naruto was carrying an excited Yukio, and Sasuke was smiling fondly at them with one arm around Naruto's back. Blush intensifying, Naruto scowled at the picture.

"Did you even _read_ the text Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. Of course he did. So Naruto put his hand over that smirk and looked away, contemplating ways to murder certain reporters. Then he looked back, narrowing his eyes.

"Why do you even have this? And it's a frigging teenage girl's magazine!"

"My secretary was reading it, she didn't mind letting me borrow it" Sasuke replied in an innocent, if somewhat muffled, voice.

Naruto muttered something, looking pretty annoyed, but then he brightened up again.

"You almost made me forget!" He grinned, giving Sasuke a seducing look and climbing onto his lap to whisper in his hear. "Our bed came today, so I've set everything up."

For some reason, that last part made Sasuke think he meant more than just making the bed. When Naruto started licking his neck he hummed, but then furrowed his brows and pushed the blond off.

"Hold on, what about Yukio?" he said, ignoring the pout Naruto gave him from his sprawled out position on his back.

Sitting up again Naruto told him that Karin had come and picked him up a few hours ago.

"So we can totally have sex for hours!" Naruto finished with.

"Oh" Sasuke said, disappointment evident in his eyes, but when Naruto flicked his nose he smirked instead and pinned the blond down on his back again. "I _am_ in need of some stress relief I suppose" he purred against Naruto's lips, before biting the bottom one lightly.

"Well I've been horny all day" Naruto said pointedly, giving Sasuke heavily suggestive bedroom eyes. "Let's go try out the bed."

He pushed Sasuke up, then stood up himself and dragged the amused raven to their new bed. It had a matte dark grey metal frame, with a high headboard full of useful bars. Sasuke had complained that it didn't match the rest of the interior design, but Naruto had whispered dirty things in his ear until he complied to buy it, if only to prevent getting a boner in the middle of the store. It was also much wider than the previous one, so they'd had to get new sheets as well. And somehow Naruto had snuck in the orange ones he'd miraculously found, and now Sasuke found himself flat on his stomach with his nose buried in that hideous color.

"You just had to pick the orange ones, didn't you?" he groaned, crawling forwards so his legs weren't halfway over the edge.

He felt Naruto's weight making the bed dip to his right, before he blond sat on his thighs and proceeded to knead his ass cheeks.

"But you look so sexy on them" Naruto teased, running his hands up and down Sasuke's back instead.

The raven had taken off his suit jacket already in the hallway, so Naruto gave him a little massage through the wine-red shirt he wore. It didn't take long before he was back to his ass though. Sasuke turned his head to look at him, pouting since he'd stopped the massage, but moaning instead when Naruto turned him around and unbuttoned a few buttons in his shirt to kiss his stomach.

When he felt Sasuke squirm a little impatiently Naruto chuckled before opening up the dress pants, pulling them down to reveal the already half hard appendage. But the blond only stroked it a few times before grinning mischievously and easing forwards, taking off Sasuke's tie instead and licking his lips.

"It'd be a shame to not use this awesome new headboard wouldn't it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but raised his arms for Naruto to tie, which he happily did. When Naruto was content with the securing of Sasuke's hands he sat down again just below Sasuke's groin, watching the sight smugly. His boyfriend looked appropriately aroused, the shirt half undone and the creamy skin teasing his imagination. He couldn't help but grin at the way the shirt and the sheets together probably made Sasuke's fashion sense want to run and hide.

Then his eyes wandered lower, settling on the proudly standing erection between pale legs. Taking a light hold of it and rubbing the tip he watched in satisfaction as Sasuke attempted to buck into his hand, and he felt himself grow fully hard seeing those plush lips separating when the raven's breathing sped up. Dark eyes met blue, and Naruto opened up his own too tight pants and rubbed them both together, the other hand stroking them.

"I thought you were supposed to fuck me, not give me a hand-job" Sasuke complained, tugging in vain at the tie around his wrists and looking a mixture of put out and pleasured.

"Mm, but I can't help wanting to come fast when I see you like this" Naruto said huskily, holding his weight up against Sasuke's hip with one hand and starting to move, sliding against Sasuke's cock and into the hand circling them both.

Sasuke sucked in a breath, feeling his blood rushing in his veins at the hungry look Naruto gave him, he was practically getting fucked by those blue eyes alone and he shuddered at the memories it brought along of being entered roughly. He couldn't move his hips anymore thanks to the hand gripping his side, and throwing his head back in frustration he gasped when Naruto tightened his hold around their dicks.

"Hah, are you really, nngh, going to make us come like this?" he groaned, squirming at the rough treatment the hand was giving him.

"Yeah" Naruto panted, "I want you covered in our cum when I fuck you."

Sasuke felt his face heat up, thinking that the thought shouldn't turn him on as much as it did. Had it been a few months earlier it probably wouldn't have, but now he couldn't help the moans he released and the light shudder through his body.

"Take off your shirt" he gritted out between all the sounds he was making, not liking the fabric obstructing his view of tan skin.

Naruto grinned at him and paused to take it off, throwing it somewhere before leaning forwards to capture Sasuke's lips in a deep kiss. He sucked on the raven's tongue, swallowing the sexy moans and taking a hold of dark hair. The other hand he snuck back down, finding their lengths again and pumping them, feeling beads of sweat forming on their bodies.

After a minute or two he sat back up, returning to his previous position so he could watch Sasuke underneath him. The pale skin was flushed where the shirt didn't cover it, black strands of hair was sticking to his forehead, his arms were tense and fighting their restraints and the dark eyes clouded over with lust.

To put it short, it was fucking sexy.

Sasuke watched Naruto through half-lidded eyes, trailing down his neck and over his muscled chest. The blond had been joining him at the gym, and maybe it was too early to say it had paid off but Naruto was still pretty damn hot in his opinion. His cock twitched when he followed the v-line of tan hips moving in pleasure, and it didn't even surprise him anymore that he would have preferred those hips moving to thrust _inside_ him instead.

Because if there was anything Sasuke was sure of in his current life, it was that Naruto could do him any way he wanted to and he'd like it. Love it, most likely.

"Nn, Naruto" he mumbled, arching his back and feeling that coiling sensation near his groin. "I'm close."

"Damn you look good like that Sasuke" Naruto groaned.

His hand was fisting them furiously, pre-cum smoothing out the friction. Naruto felt his legs tremble a little, telling him that he wasn't far off either. He wanted to see the raven's face as he came, spilling his load over himself and Naruto's hand, and then he'd follow suit and it would all mix across pale abs clenching in orgasm.

Just the thought of it had Naruto on the edge, and he swallowed against the sudden dryness in his throat, his heart beating furiously in his ears. He felt as if every time they had sex, Sasuke managed to rile him up just a little more, a little easier. He gritted his teeth, anticipating the pleasure soon to come, moving in a frenzy. Somehow, it felt so intimate even though it was pretty much just getting off.

Maybe it was the way Sasuke watched him. Pinning him down, making him feel as if he was the one bottoming, the one writhing in helpless pleasure, the one who couldn't help but give in to temptation and lose his mind in passion.

As he released, the seed joining Sasuke's as they both gasped for breath, he didn't know if he was shuddering from the orgasm or the knowledge that kept repeating itself inside his brain and every time it felt like a new revelation. The knowledge, that he was so unbelievably lucky, too lucky, to have Sasuke. He just couldn't stop repeating it, looking at Sasuke with helpless devotion, for so long that it earned him a nudge to his chest by a pale knee and a questioning look. And an adorable blush as well.

"You were staring at me" Sasuke mumbled.

"I can't help it Sasuke, you're so pretty" Naruto answered with a grin, a joke protecting the vulnerable feelings in his chest.

When would he be able to tell Sasuke about all of them?

"Well as true as that is I thought you were going to do something more than just stare at me, now that you have me tied up and everything" Sasuke said with a pout, but there was amusement dancing in his eyes.

Naruto smiled, bending down to give a light kiss on top of that pout, lingering with the bottom lip between his own lips, then adding more pressure again, simply holding them there.

"I will" he whispered once he'd retreated a few millimeters, his breath fanning over Sasuke's mouth and tickling his lips. "I'm just, savoring the moment."

He smiled again, raising his head a little to meet the raven's gaze, following the line of his jaw with a feather-light caress by the back of his hand. He could feel Sasuke swallow, his breath hitching, and suddenly Naruto couldn't help himself anymore.

Taking a firmer hold of the pale cheek he smashed their mouths together in an almost desperate kiss, lips against lips and teeth occasionally mixed into it. It was rough, intense, _passionate_, they grinded together in sync, their slowly stiffening lengths just as desperate for contact.

And then Naruto fumbled for the lube he'd put conveniently beside the bed, shakily opening it and finding his already aching cock. Once he'd sloppily smeared the liquid on it, half of it ending up somewhere else, he spread Sasuke's legs wide and hoisted him up a little.

In one swift move he buried himself deep in that tight heat, the way Sasuke broke off the kiss to throw his head back and let out a half-choked gasp only adding to the burning in his body. Starting to move in short, hard thrusts he littered the pale neck with love-bites, sucking and licking meticulously on one side before switching to the other.

He was beyond words, his hands roaming every part of skin they could find, heels digging into his back as he felt himself too close too soon. Moans and groans filled the room, their bodies joining roughly and all the sounds travelling straight from their ears and down to their groins.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips tightly, his nails probably leaving dents in the skin, and raising himself up a little he changed pace to longer and deeper, going slower but harder. The new rhythm had Sasuke arching his back, he was holding on to the metal bars behind him, his face in a twisted grimace from the thin line between pain and pleasure. His eyes were clenched shut, every limb tense, shallow pants slipping out of his open mouth.

And Naruto didn't think he'd ever seen something so beautiful.

Carefully etching the image into his memory, he only lasted a few more powerful thrusts before coming inside Sasuke, body trembling and eyes closing as his brain froze, and he couldn't breathe for what felt like an eternity.

When he finally returned to some form of consciousness, he found Sasuke in pretty much the same state; the pale chest rising and sinking in labored breaths, his body seeming as if it had wanted to curl in on itself but couldn't, because the black tie was still holding him back.

Slipping out, the raven wincing slightly, he crawled forwards to untie the still tense arms. Sasuke sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists, opening his eyes to give Naruto an unreadable look.

"What?" Naruto murmured, pushing a few of the dark bangs away from the pale forehead.

Sasuke shook his head, snorting when Naruto playfully tugged at the strands of hair he'd just brushed back.

"Where the hell do you get your energy?" Sasuke asked, tugging at the blond's arm to make him lie down beside him.

Once Naruto was satisfyingly on his back, Sasuke snuggled up to him, burying his face in the sweaty skin on his chest and sneaking an arm over his waist. Naruto kissed the top of his head and hugged him, pulling him a little closer.

Lying like that, it's safe to say that they were both feeling pretty content with the world in general.

However, it seemed as if the world was not as content with letting them stay like that, because after a few minutes Sasuke's phone went off, the sound faint since it came all the way from his coat pocket, but they could still hear it.

Not that they cared, they were far too drowsy to even think about getting up.

But when it went off for the fourth time, Sasuke suddenly shot up as if he'd remembered something, swearing when his lower back felt much too sore for running. Frowning, Naruto heard Sasuke answer it, sounding worried at first and downright upset after a few seconds.

"Is he okay? Mother, calm down, I'll get there as soon as I can, just tell me if he's alright!"

A few seconds of tense silence, then:

"Okay. Okay, I'll be right there, just… just calm down okay?"

Naruto sat up with a worried frown, giving Sasuke a silent question as he came back.

"Itachi is at the hospital" Sasuke bit out, looking around for his clothes that were scattered on the floor.

"What?! Is he okay?"

Sasuke shrugged, finding a dirty t-shirt to wipe himself off a little with before putting on his boxers.

"He's alive, but mother was so hysterical, I couldn't really get anything specific out of her."

Naruto got up as well, cleaning himself with the same t-shirt and hurriedly getting dressed. Neither said anything as they rushed into the hallway, almost tripping over their feet as they tried to get shoes and coats on at the same time.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to drive?" Naruto asked as they ran down the stairs, the elevator somewhere up on the top floors and too slow anyway.

"I'm fine" Sasuke said, looking everything besides fine, but still fairly calm.

Naruto didn't protest further, he didn't think telling Sasuke to get a taxi instead would work anyway.

But when they turned into the parking lot outside the hospital Naruto wished that he had, there were a few moments he'd thought they'd end up taking an ambulance the rest of the way, but somehow Sasuke got them there safe and sound.

Once they'd gotten Itachi's room number at the information desk, calming down a little since that was nowhere near the emergency room, they walked through the corridors hand in hand with Sasuke anxiously checking the signs to make sure it was the correct way.

"He's probably fine" Naruto tried to reassure him with, but Sasuke just thinned his lips into a line and kept walking.

Turning into the right brightly lit corridor they were met by Mikoto, tearstains all over her cheeks as she threw herself in Sasuke's surprised arms. She sobbed rather hysterically, mumbling incoherent sentences and gripping his coat so hard her knuckles whitened.

"Sshh mother, everything will be fine" Sasuke mumbled, stroking her hair and looking rather uncomfortable.

Naruto simply stood there, hands hanging to his sides and feeling exceptionally helpless. After a few minutes, and with no signs of Mikoto calming down, they heard the fast steps of someone wearing heels coming closer. Turning around, Naruto saw a woman with short brown hair walking briskly towards them, eyes set on Mikoto and completely ignoring Naruto as she brushed past him.

"That's alright Sasuke, I'll take it from here" she said in a no-nonsense voice, and Sasuke handed the still sobbing mess over to her.

The woman, who Naruto on closer look saw to be a few years over middle-aged, brought Sasuke's mother over to a few chairs and sat down with her, talking calmly and appearing to have forgotten about them.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and the raven seemed to collect himself before checking the room numbers and walking over to Itachi's door. He paused, turning his head towards Naruto, his hand on the door handle unwavering but his eyes hesitant.

When Naruto came over and put a hand on his shoulder in silent encouragement he opened the white door, stepping into the room slowly.

On a hospital bed to the right of them, Itachi looked up from his newspaper, a surprised look on his face turning into a smile.

"Well hello there little- oof!"

Tears of pain formed in Itachi's eyes after Sasuke had pretty much thrown himself on top of him, squeezing his chest and burying his face in his brother's neck.

"S-Sasuke please, that really hurts…" He sighed in relief when Sasuke immediately let go, looking at him worriedly and apologizing profusely.

If it hadn't been such a serious situation, Naruto would have found the flustered and worried Sasuke cute.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I've just broken a few ribs, punctured my lung and-"

"You _asshole_! You can't just dump all that shit on me, say you're coming back before New Year's, and then suddenly mother is calling me that you're in the hospital! I thought you were _hurt_!"

From the way Itachi didn't even try to interrupt, Naruto got the feeling that the yelling was going to last for a while. Wincing when Sasuke started again, and he wouldn't have believed the raven could reach such voice levels if it hadn't happened occasionally during sex, he found himself a moderately comfy chair and sat down, waiting for the storm to pass.

* * *

So! Itachi in the hospital, whatever did he do with that wife of his? Anyway, next chapter is kind of special, but it'll all be explained then. Heh, no cliffies huh? Besides that, the things I have planned for this story, there might be something you think I should add. Is there anything, besides the whole Itachi's wife thing and the company illegal stuff thingies that you'd like to read about? Like, maybe a little more about the other characters? And Yukio is showing up again, so don't worry about that. :3

Well, see you next chapter! You can pester me to write faster if you want, it usually helps...


	26. A different love story

1: I'm terribly sorry about the late update!

2: This chapter is long, important and will tell you nothing about what Itachi did over Christmas.

3: It's all Obito's POV. And before you get all 'Dafuq I don't want to read about Obito and Kakashi I want to know what's up with Itachi!', let me tell you this: Just read it. You'll see why.

4: There are a lot of things I should maybe say about this chapter, but the important thing is probably that this story is still about Naruto and Sasuke, so I didn't include a lemon, and also everything about Kakashi and Obito are not explained in this. It's just a lot more interesting way to provide background information.

5: Brace yourselves, kid/teenage Sasuke is coming!

6: There are lines separating everything to make sure it doesn't mess up the cursived text with the normal one. Normal equals Obito's thoughts in the present, cursived is scenes displayed in his memory.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: A different love story

'

Cuddling after sex was definitely one of Obito's favorite pastimes. Sure, doing it at the office or some other place was nice too, but there is something special about laying in bed with the person you love, your body humming in the memories of pleasure and your skin sticking together when the sweat starts to dry.

He _especially_ loved it when Kakashi spooned him, call him girly but there was just something about having those arms around him protectively that still, even at this age, made him feel all tingly inside.

It wasn't always like this though. Oh no, it was the classic story of rivals becoming best friends becoming lovers. The things they'd been through together might not have been extraordinary in a worldly perspective, but he liked to think of them as fairly dramatic. To his younger self, it surely was.

With a little more perspective now he had to admit that it was a shame they hadn't gotten off to a better start, but sometimes it's the bad times that bring people together, not the good ones.

Like Rin, for example, the girl he'd been crushing on for approximately eight or so years. He had no idea what she was doing right now, even though she'd been so important at one point. Instead, he was happily cuddling with the man of her dreams, and he had to admit he was still a little smug about that.

He guessed it was one of those traits he'd been unfortunate to inherit from his family.

He also liked to think that he'd changed since back then, even if Kakashi insisted he was just as cute as always. At least Kakashi had changed, thank god…

~10-11 years old~

His oldest memories of Kakashi were pretty hazy, but the emotion 'hate' kind of springs to mind. Lazing around with some friends at the school grounds, he'd almost always catch a glimpse of that arrogant prick. Playing soccer like a pro, telling girls he wanted to be left alone, whatever he did he would always somehow get into Obito's line of vision, and it bothered him to no end.

Sometimes it would get to the point where shouting and arguments ensued, and it usually ended up with Obito being somehow humiliated. Like that time he challenged Kakashi to a race and fell and hurt his knee badly, or the time Kakashi tripped him so he fell face-first into mud in front of Rin, or generally just all the times he fell down or hurt himself.

It was all just petty fights, and he always lost. Lesser things would make a guy feel down. The stupid part was that, even if he insisted to anyone who would listen that Kakashi was targeting him, it was he himself that got him into trouble 99% of the time and ended up getting the top spot on Kakashi's list of people that were annoying.

It was a pretty long list. He'd seen it.

Anyway, Kakashi was a lone wolf and Obito enjoyed (sometimes involuntarily) attention. So as they grew older, Obito would make fun of Kakashi for being a prick and not having friends, and Kakashi would make fun of Obito for being stupid, clumsy, bad at sports, childish, attention-seeking, always late and lazy…

You get the point.

And while trying to cope with his strange rivalry to Kakashi, there was the issue of love. He could still remember staring at Rin in class, obviously not paying attention, innocent daydreams of the two of them walking hand in hand and maybe even hugging filling his mind. And Rin, well she was doing the same but watching Kakashi instead. She wasn't the only one.

Every Valentine's Day, while they were still at that age when it was possible to start dating by giving someone a card, Kakashi would get heaps of them. Or at least twenty, which was crazy much. And Obito?

Well, it was embarrassing to admit, but he didn't even dare to give Rin a card, and he definitely never got any. And somehow, every Valentine's ended with Kakashi throwing his cards away breaking the girls' hearts, and Obito getting angry at his stuck-up attitude and then getting beaten up again.

And his mother would scold him.

And Kakashi would call him an idiot.

And his teachers would be mad.

And the girls would also call him an idiot.

_And_ his friends would say he was stupid.

It just aggravated him more. That Kakashi would be defended by all of _Obito's_ friends even though he didn't give a crap about them, it just pissed him off so much.

To Obito, friends were something he wanted, something he cherished, and even though he didn't have a best friend he was very happy for the ones he had.

Thinking back on it, he might have gotten more into trouble because of said friends than he would have on his own, but still, friends first.

And Rin, he'd do anything for her.

* * *

~12 years old~

"_RIN! RIIIINNN!"_

"_There's no point, just wait for the firefighters!"_

"_Kakashi, what are you doing here! Let me go!"_

"_So you can do what? Run into the fire? Don't be an idiot!"_

"_You think I'm an idiot anyway! Just let me go!"_

_He was struggling against Kakashi's grip, for a twelve-year-old he was certainly strong. He could hear the fire crackling as it spread through the house, a window breaking with a loud crash, the acrid smell of it invading his nostrils. _

"_She's still in there! I have to save her!"_

"_There's nothing you can do!"_

"_Stop saying that you stupid prick! Just because everyone else is a coward doesn't mean I can't do anything! I'm not useless! She loves you and you don't care at all!"_

"_There's no point in more people dying."_

_Those words, gritted out through Kakashi's lips and into his ear, he could still remember how much he hated Kakashi in that moment. Something finally snapping inside him, he turned around and managed to hit him somewhere that apparently hurt, because Kakashi swore and let go of him, clasping his stomach in pain. _

"_I hate you! You don't care about others, even though everyone really likes you! What kind of trash is that, not helping the girl that loves you! I'll save her or die trying!"_

_They stared at each other for a few seconds in stunned silence, it felt like an eternity as sound and movement slowed down, all the shouting into the dark night suddenly subdued and the fire truck's sirens like a faraway dream. Kakashi shocked, still bent over slightly, trying to comprehend what that idiot just said, and Obito in turn breathing heavily with tears welling up in his eyes and fear clutching at his heart. _

_Then he turned towards the burning house, and ran. _

_He wasn't useless dammit! He'd save her, she had to make it! Why did this have to happen?! He'd never forgive himself if all he did was just watch and pray, people don't get out of fires alive because of praying! Sniffling and coughing as a gust of wind blew soot into his mouth, he raised his arms above his head, and suddenly he was inside. _

_This wasn't how he thought things would go. He could barely see, and the heat was nearly unbearable. It burned in his lungs along with the lack of air, and coughing violently he turned around in panic to find a way to Rin. He knew there was a staircase to the right, but flames were licking the upper part of it. A piece of the roof fell down not far from him, bright sparks erupting as it hit the floor. _

_This was madness. It was pure idiocy going into the house, Kakashi was right, of course he was right! He was completely useless! Staring at the only way up towards Rin's bedroom, his mind refused to take in what was going to happen to her._

_It couldn't happen._

_It couldn't!_

_Suddenly someone grabbed his arm, and through the sooty haze he saw spiky white hair glowing with orange as it reflected the light from the fire. _

_No way!_

_No way was Kakashi coming in here to save him! He'd rather die than be humiliated like that!_

_Kakashi was covering his mouth with his arm, forcefully tugging at Obito's shirt. He shouted something, but he couldn't hear. His heart was beating too loudly, his vision was beginning to fade and he was scared. _

He'd never been as scared as that before, and he hadn't been after either.

_Seeing Kakashi look up at the roof, everything went slow-motion again as he took in the sight of his dark eyes widening, his jaw tensing as he took off, bringing Obito with him backwards, landing heavily on the floor, his brain not fast enough to register it consciously. _

_He'd never forget it, the darkness surrounding his vision, the ringing in his ears, how the world stopped turning as he raised himself up a little with his arms, his right shoulder not cooperating, and the blood covering Kakashi's unconscious face. _

_He couldn't breathe. _

_Couldn't think, move, anything, as suddenly there were shadows around them, picking him up and carrying him outside, the chilly night air like a wave from heaven as he finally lost consciousness._

* * *

~Later~

Everyone had called him an idiot. He didn't care. The thing he did care about? That obviously Kakashi had been the hero, and now everyone worshipped him even more.

Oh, and Rin was fine. She'd been able to jump down onto the roof of their porch outside the window in her room, climbing down from there and returning back completely unharmed.

He really was an idiot.

But most of all he felt guilty about the fact that Kakashi had gotten hurt because of him. Not that he cared about him or anything, but he didn't like the thought of being responsible for someone ending up in the hospital with an eye that might not get its sight back.

It gnawed at his conscience, but he didn't want to go visit him even if his mom forced him to do it. He just felt so dumb, and besides, Kakashi wouldn't want to see him anyway, would he?

But even so, after a lot of protesting, there he was at the hospital, a bunch of stupid flowers dangling from his unenthusiastic hand. Staring at the signs to find the right way, he nervously bit his lip and rolled back and forth on his heels.

The worst part about this was all the gossip he'd involuntarily gotten to hear about Kakashi. He'd made a point of not finding out stuff about the guy, it's not like he cared about anyone other than Rin anyway. But now, he knew way more than he wanted to, and probably more than Kakashi wanted to as well.

As it turns out, Kakashi was an only child just like Obito, except his dad had died in the army a few years back. Apparently they moved here after his death, a new start or whatever. Something about the way his dad died.

And Kakashi's dream was to follow in his father's footsteps and join the military. Well, that part he did know from before.

You can probably see the problem here. With a blind eye, you might not really be able to join. And certainly not as a pilot, which is what said dead father had been among other things.

And just like that, because of stupidity, Obito had ruined Kakashi's future dreams.

But nobody told him to come after him!

He could have just waited for the smoke-divers like he said they should!

But if he had…

Obito might not still be alive.

And the thought of owing his life to Kakashi was a little too deep to take in for a childish little kid.

He didn't feel so childish anymore though, he felt more like life had slapped him in the face, showing him how death lurks around the corner, that you can't avoid it just because you want to.

No wonder he couldn't sleep at night.

Finally finding the right corridor, sneakily bypassing any nurses and briefly pretending to be a ninja, he happened to overhear something he wasn't supposed to.

* * *

"_Kakashi, why would you do that?" the sniffling voice of a woman said._

"_Mom, you've already asked me a hundred times. Just drop it."_

"_But you could have died! I can't lose you, I can't. And your eye!"_

"_It doesn't matter, I'm fine."_

"_You promised me you wouldn't do anything dangerous! At least like this you won't meet the same stupid end your father did."_

"_It wasn't stupid" Kakashi muttered. _

"_What?"_

"_I said it wasn't stupid!" _

_A few moments of silence, then a chair scraped the floor._

"_I need some coffee, and in the meantime young man, you'll think your actions over carefully, okay?"_

_Heels clicked against the floor and Obito pressed himself against a wall, closing his eyes and hoping she wouldn't see him._

"_Oh" the voice said as the clicking stopped. "Are you here to see Kakashi?"_

_Peeking up at her, he nodded. She smiled back, a little strained maybe, and nodded at him._

"_Well, would you please try and talk some sense into him? He's been acting strangely ever since…" she trailed off, her voice getting thicker at the end and she put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry I'll just…" _

_Hurriedly walking away, Obito looked at her retreating back. He sincerely doubted she'd have told him to 'talk some sense into Kakashi' if she'd known he was the cause for his accident. _

_Swallowing and squaring his shoulders, wincing when it put some strain on his stitches, he entered the hospital room. _

_Kakashi was staring out the window, but turned his head when he heard Obito clumsily bump into a chair on his way over. He had a large white pad over his left eye, otherwise he looked fine. _

_Expecting some kind of snappy comment he froze, probably clenching the poor flowers to death in his hand and staring at the floor. _

"_Well?" Kakashi said. _

_Oh he could hear the raised eyebrow in his voice. He pouted._

"_What?"_

"_Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you gonna come over here?"_

_Humphing Obito shuffled closer, sitting down in the chair that had been pulled up to the bed and stretching the flowers out for Kakashi to take. Surprisingly Kakashi took them from him without a word, and for a few minutes they just sat there in awkward silence. _

"_So…" Kakashi started, but quickly became quiet when Obito suddenly burst. _

"_I'm sorry! I was stupid and everyone already told me so you can shut up but I really didn't want you to follow me I mean that was crazy! And I'm sorry about the eye and everyone thinks you're a hero anyway and I'm a loser so you don't have to worry about going back to school! And-"_

"_Oh shut up."_

_Kakashi's annoyed voice caught Obito by surprise. _

"_What?"_

_Kakashi glared at him, then sighed and got back into his air of indifference-mode. _

"_You would have just died on your own anyway."_

"_Agh! Bastard! I was doing awesome in there, you just ruined it!"_

_Kakashi gave him a look, clearly stating the obvious that he had to save Obito's ass. _

_Obito sulked, scowling at his 'savior'._

* * *

After that pretty much nothing had happened, and with a muttered 'Sorry' he'd had left after a few minutes. He didn't know what he'd expected to happen, but for some reason he felt even more guilty after visiting Kakashi. So he decided that he should stop bothering his rival/savior.

That plan didn't work as great as he wanted it to though. Avoiding Kakashi for some crazy reason made him bump into him more often than usual, but since he was almost always surrounded by admirers it wasn't very difficult to sneak away before the silver-haired boy noticed him.

At least he'd _thought_ he didn't notice him.

When weeks had turned into a couple of months something strange happened though. Things had calmed down and even though Kakashi was still popular he wasn't constantly swarmed by their classmates. And Obito noticed that he looked _lonely_. And that bothered him a lot more than it should.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Obito was pretty lonely himself. All his friends had been so annoying after the fire that he avoided them as well, and for some reason he found himself glancing at Kakashi more often than not.

And a fair amount of those glances had been met by dark eyes glancing back, one of them with a faint red line drawn over it from eyebrow to cheek.

It was Kakashi finally breaking the silence, intercepting Obito in the locker room after gym class that same fall one rainy afternoon they'd still been forced to have class outside, and of course since Obito always messed up he'd been picked to carry their equipment back to the storage room before he could go change.

This meant no one was there when he arrived. Or well, as he started pulling off his soaked shirt a small cough startled him. Pulling the shirt back down he looked towards the source of the sound, finding Kakashi looking to the side but turned towards him.

* * *

"_What do you want?" Obito said, trying to sound tough but the effect was ruined by his slightly chattering teeth and miserable appearance._

"_I just…" Kakashi trailed off, looking rather awkward. "You've been avoiding me."_

"_Why do you care?" Obito muttered, wanting to change out of his dripping clothes but not very eager to do so in front of Kakashi. _

_Suddenly Kakashi stretched his hand out, handing Obito a piece of folded paper. Not really knowing what else to do Obito took it, turning it over in his hand before opening it, smudging it with water from his still wet hands. Inside was a list of names, Obito's at the top followed by Rin and other people from class plus a few teachers and names he didn't recognize. _

"_What's this?" he asked, watching Kakashi with suspicion. _

"_It's… umm it's my list of the most annoying people I know." _

"_What!? And why the hell is Rin number two?" _

_Obito shook the paper, shouting at Kakashi who looked annoyed. _

"_Who cares about Rin, here!" Kakashi grumbled, shoving a small piece of paper in Obito's face and crossing his arms with a defiant look. _

_Oh stupid Kakashi always looking so cool even when he did uncool stuff! _

_Picking up the piece of paper that had dropped onto the floor Obito glared at Kakashi before looking at it. _

_One side was blank, but on the other it said 'Obito' in Kakashi's neat handwriting. Raising his eyebrows he was surprised to find his rival with an embarrassed look on his face. _

"_And what's this?" Obito asked slowly, almost afraid to find out but also strangely eager. _

"_It's…" Kakashi mumbled, pausing to take a deep breath and then hurriedly adding, almost stumbling over the words, "It's my list of friends."_

* * *

Obito would have liked to say that he'd reacted by getting happy and then they'd skipped happily arm in arm to their next class, but no he hadn't. It took quite a few more days of convincing from Kakashi's side that they could really be friends and Kakashi wasn't pulling a prank on him.

But from the moment Obito said 'Fine' they were inseparable.

* * *

~14 years old~

"_Obito."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Those two are really annoying me."_

_Obito glanced at his two obscurely related relatives playing on the floor in his living room. A two-year-old Sasuke was building a castle of colored blocks with great concentration, and Itachi was watching over him like a good older brother. _

_He was sure that Itachi could have looked after Sasuke on his own, there really was no point in bothering him was there? _

"_Obito" Kakashi said again, jamming his finger into Obito's cheek. _

"_Well what am I supposed to do? You're not the only one annoyed you know."_

"_Could you be quiet please? We're trying to do something productive here, compared to your slouching."_

_Both Obito and Kakashi glared at the snotty nine-year-old acting like he was older than them. But Itachi's haughty look was ruined when Sasuke apparently got tired of his castle and decided to spread all the blocks noisily around with his flailing arms. _

_Smirking at the annoyed look on Itachi's face they both turned back to the TV instead. Obito's mother had grounded him an entire week since he failed his last math exam, but since Kakashi was allowed to come over to 'help him study' he wasn't that upset about it. _

_He just didn't see the point of the two brats. His mother had pretty much shoved them at him with no explanation, forbidding him to leave the house for the remainder of the day. Pouting he switched channels again. They'd been zapping back and forth the past two hours, and almost nothing was worth looking at. But suddenly Kakashi ripped the remote out of his hand and switched back one channel. _

"_What?" Obito asked, frowning when he realized that Kakashi was glued to the news of all things. _

"_Shush!" _

_Obito focused on the screen, a female news anchor saying something with a serious face. _

"…_and it has been confirmed that the people inside the car were Namikaze Minato and his wife Kushina, along with their recently born son. Both Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze died upon impact but miraculously the child has been confirmed to have no serious injuries. The police have yet to release any information as to what caused the car to run over the side fence and crash down the hill earlier today. It has been confirmed however that they were on their way to an important meeting with members of the Uchiha Corporation among others still unknown. The sudden death of the popular Secretary of State has come as a shock to the nation and…"_

_Kakashi turned the TV off, startling both Obito and Itachi. _

"_He was a friend of my dad's" Kakashi mumbled. _

"_Do you want a hug?"_

"_Don't be stupid."_

"_I'll hug you anyway" Obito decided and put his arms around his best friend of two years. _

"_So that's why mother was so upset" Itachi mumbled. _

_Neither Kakashi nor Obito paid him any attention though, they were too occupied having a small fight over whether or not hugging was a good idea._

* * *

~15 years old~

At this point in their lives people had finally accepted the odd couple as inseparable best friends, and Obito was more often than not found in the company of his once self-proclaimed rival. They studied together (the only reason Obito didn't fail everything), they played sports together (Obito cheered Kakashi on as he scored goals or points or whatever), but most of all they were single together.

Because 15-year-old Kakashi was not only popular with the girls at their school, but also with girls wherever he showed his face. Like walking down the street for example. If there was a girl within a ten meter radius she would 9 times out of 10 check Kakashi out or even approach him, and Obito was sadly convinced that the 1 out of 10 girls were all lesbians.

Kakashi showed no interest in them though. He was perfectly happy spending his days making fun of Obito or helping Obito or stealing Obito's games or whatever as long as it was with Obito. And Obito was very thankful for that. He didn't like the thought of Kakashi spending time with a girl instead, not when he finally had the best friend he'd always wanted.

There was still one day that pushed Obito's patience to the limit though, the day just four days after his birthday, namely Valentine's Day. Sure, at fifteen they weren't doing the card thing as seriously, but on this fifteenth Valentine's Day in Obito's life he was proud to say he got his first one. He still had it stashed somewhere.

He'd been sulking most of the day since his mother hadn't believed him faking a cold that morning, and since Kakashi and he were followed by what felt like hordes of giggling and blushing teenage girls.

* * *

_When the school day was finally over and they were hiding out in a bathroom until most girls would give up and go home without Kakashi, Obito slouched against the wall with a dull headache. _

_He was fine with not being popular, really he was. And he wasn't the most good-looking guy so it wasn't weird everyone preferred Kakashi over him, and besides it had always been like that. He'd never heard Kakashi complain about it before though._

"_There is something seriously wrong with girls" the silver-haired already fairly tall boy said, splashing water on his face and grimacing into the mirror. _

"_They're teenage girls, what else would you expect?" _

_Kakashi gave him a look._

"_I don't see why _you're_ so upset about it, it's not like they're bothering you or anything." _

_Obito gaped in shock. _

"_What!? They don't bother me? Maybe they don't bother me as in screaming for a date but they sure as hell scream at me to get the fuck out of their way."_

_Kakashi frowned, then his as of recent more mischievous side broke through in a small grin. _

"_I should tell them I'm gay and love cross-dressing, maybe then they'd stop."_

_Obito rolled his eyes. He honestly doubted even that would work. Then his eyes landed on something pink in Kakashi's pocket._

"_Hey, what's that?" he asked, snapping the paper from the pocket._

_Of course it was an envelope, most likely with a Valentine's card inside. _

"_Oh that, I got it for you" Kakashi replied, looking completely innocent which of course made Obito suspect he was lying. _

_But playing along he opened it, an even brighter pink with red hearts all over meeting him inside. Turning it over he scanned the poem written on it, fast at first and then slowing down, an incredulous look forming on his face._

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm the most awesome but you're number two?" he read out loud, looking up at Kakashi who shrugged at him._

"_I thought it fit pretty well." _

_Obito shook his head slowly and punched Kakashi's arm playfully. _

"_So you admit you're number two?" he said with a grin. _

"_Che, don't be more stupid than you already are" Kakashi said with a smirk, frowning when Obito hugged him on impulse. _

_But for once Kakashi hugged back, and although Obito didn't think any more of it than a simple hug between friends, the tinge of pink on Kakashi's cheeks told a different story indeed. _

~16 years old~

"_I'm so sick of my family! Can't I just come live with you?"_

_Kakashi sighed, raising his book to look down at the depressed head in his lap. Obito was pouting up at him with his arms crossed, clearly waiting for a 'Yes of course'. _

"_Just ignore them" was the answer he got instead. _

"_Easy for you to say! You don't have to go to family dinners and babysit Sasuke the asshole kid!" _

"_Obito."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm reading."_

"_So? Just stop reading."_

"_But I don't feel like it."_

"_I liked you more when… no wait I never liked you." _

_Kakashi rolled his eyes at Obito's attempt to rile him up, which made Obito hit him. _

"_But Kakashi~" he whined, tugging at his shirt. "I really don't want to go tonight. Everyone hates me anyway, they'd just be happy if I wasn't there. I mean, come on! Itachi is like a tiny brat and even he scoffs at me!"_

"_Bring a school book and pretend to study."_

"_Whaaaat! No way I'm reading a boring text book!"_

"_I said _pretend_ stupid. The cover of your physics book has pretty much fallen off anyway, just put it around another book."_

_Obito threw himself over Kakashi, hugging him and ignoring the protesting noises Kakashi made._

"_You're a genius! I love you!" he shouted, grinning widely and then running off home to put the plan to work._

* * *

Kakashi had told him afterwards, that that suddenly shouted 'I love you' had pretty much been his breaking point when it came to denying his feelings for his clumsy best friend. If Obito had been paying attention he might have noticed the subtle changes in Kakashi's behavior after that day, but Obito was as oblivious as ever. He didn't notice the casual touching, the lingering looks, the obvious indifference towards the female population, the general lack of protest when Obito got a little enthusiastic and touchy-feely.

He had to admit that he himself got less interested in girls as well as the years passed, but that was more due to the fact that they all seemed to think he was a dorky idiot for occupying the space next to Kakashi. The idea that he and Kakashi were on the way to becoming more than friends didn't even occur to him, well, not until _that_ incident.

~18 years old~

It started around Kakashi's eighteenth birthday in September. Many girls had given up on Kakashi and many new had crushed on him, until they too had given up.

Rin hadn't though.

And she still wanted to make him hers, one way or the other.

The 'other' way being via Obito.

* * *

"_Obito, would you like to go on a date with me?"_

_Obito looked at Rin in shock, he didn't think he'd live to see the day Rin actually asked him on a date! _

"_Umm, uh, well, wait you mean now?" _

_Rin nodded, and then grabbed his arm and started pulling him along, heading for their high school's main entrance. _

"_There's a really nice café just a few blocks away, let's go there!"_

_Not really knowing what was going on Obito followed, wondering how mad Kakashi was going to be when he didn't show up to walk home together. _

_Sitting at a small table and sipping on his drink with Rin in front of him felt extremely weird. Not because she was a girl, he'd actually been on a few dates before. He'd started working out about a year ago, and that plus a fair height boost had made him go from average and stupid little kid to average and pretty decent guy. He was nowhere near Kakashi's level, but then again he never would be so what was the point in feeling bothered by it? _

_But if someone like Rin asked him on a date, maybe he'd gotten more good-looking than he originally thought? _

"_So, you and Kakashi have been friends for a really long time now, haven't you?" Rin asked, snapping him back to reality. _

"_I guess…"_

"_Are you guys together?"_

"_Toge- what do you mean?"_

"_I mean are you a couple or not?" _

_Rin looked serious, but Obito couldn't help laughing. _

"_What, seriously? You think we're gay?" _

"_I don't know" she shrugged. "You seem pretty close though, so I just wanted to check." _

_Oh. So that's what the 'date' was all about? _

"_You know, gay or not I don't think you have a chance with Kakashi."_

"_Why, did he tell you anything?"_

"_We don't really talk about girls… But no I'm pretty sure he's not interested."_

"_You're only saying that because you think it'll give you a chance with me!" _

_Obito looked at her. The pretty reddish-brown hair, her large now upset eyes, the perfectly balanced make-up and (not that he was an expert but you can't help picking things up right?) clothes in the latest fashion. Not to mention those very hard to miss boobs. _

_All in all she was the dream girl, and smart too. _

_It was just that, she was no longer _his_ dream girl. _

"_No, I don't want to date you. I mean, I know when to give up before it gets embarrassing."_

_She stared at him for a few seconds, and then her eyes suddenly filled with tears. _

"_So you really don't think he and I can…"_

_He shook his head and made an apologetic grimace. _

"_Oh. I'm sorry I never considered you Obito, I mean you've got nothing against Kakashi but you're a really nice guy. Thanks for telling me."_

_Surprised by the sudden back-handed compliment he stared after her as she left, hurriedly walking out of the café. Really, what the hell had all that been about? _

"_Did you honestly just turn down the one girl you've been obsessed with since we were kids?"_

_Kakashi claimed Rin's empty seat, leaning back and looking as care-free and cool as ever, but Obito caught the annoyance in his eyes. _

"_Why, you think I shouldn't have?"_

_Kakashi gave him a sharp look._

"_I was just surprised."_

"_Well I don't like her anymore, big deal."_

_They sat quietly for a while, Obito sipping on his drink lost in thought._

"_How did you find me anyway?" he asked eventually. _

"_Some guys saw you get dragged this way by her, so I just looked through the windows 'til I saw you."_

"_You know what the craziest thing is? She said she was sorry for not considering me before. Like, I would have been a good alternative?" _

_Kakashi met his eyes with more obvious annoyance._

"_Anyone not having you as their first choice is not worth your time."_

_Obito snorted. _

"_Yeah…"_

_Why was he suddenly wondering who Kakashi's first choice was?_

* * *

~19 years old~

After that not-quite-date with Rin he'd started thinking things over a little more thoroughly. He went on another date or two, but Kakashi obviously didn't like it when he did, and he didn't really mind not going. Being with Kakashi was a lot more comfortable and fun anyway, especially since he was making progress in his quest to make his best friend less pedantic and more laid-back in areas apart from the way he treated other people.

And thinking more closely about the 'physical' side of their friendship, even he himself started suspecting them of being gay for each other. They didn't have any problems with body contact; often touching somehow, be it a hug, a head in a lap or just a finger brushing back a few strands of hair, all of it felt great but were maybe not within the boundaries of more 'normal' best friends.

Well except for girls, but they were both guys. Or men, as he'd preferred to think, they were eighteen going on nineteen after all.

He didn't have any desire to take any next steps though, he was fine the way things were. Well, until that summer after graduating high school that they'd spent working as life guards at a beach close to his summer house.

Maybe he was starting to realize he was bi, or maybe long exposure to Kakashi's half-naked toned sun-tanned body just did that to you, but he was starting to have some serious ideas about how they could spend their nights together instead of sleeping.

He didn't dare to act on it though. He had no idea what Kakashi felt! And anyway he wasn't really in Kakashi's league even if he was gay, regardless of the fact that they'd been best friends for so long.

He just couldn't help feeling inferior to all the other good-looking people gathered at the beach and trying to get Kakashi's attention.

Although, he'd been told later that apparently quite a few guys had had their eyes on him and quickly been taken cared of by a jealous Kakashi.

It was a pretty tense summer.

But summer turned into early fall, and suddenly he was leaving for military service and Kakashi was staying at home to start studying law. He'd complained for hours, out of all boring things Kakashi just had to pick the most boring thing of them all! And he should know since his dad was a lawyer. And his dad was also the most boring person in the whole world.

No amount of pouting or convincing was enough to change Kakashi's mind though, and the silver-haired man won every argument simply by playing the guilt card that he couldn't go to the military like he wanted to.

He had a secret feeling Kakashi didn't really want to go anymore though. That didn't make the prospect of saying good-bye and only seeing each other for one week during the next ten months or so any easier though. He could have gone home more often, but his parents thought that he needed the time away to get some sense 'beaten' into him. Such nice parents.

* * *

"_Don't look so mopey Kakashi, I'll be back before you know it!"_

_That Kakashi didn't answer in any of his usual ways made Obito feel nervous for some reason. They were standing on the train platform; it would leave pretty soon but at least he already had his luggage secured at his seat. _

_He wasn't the only one taking that train to join the military, there were several other guys with families and girlfriends and also a few girls. He was pretty sure even the girls would be better than him._

_What he hadn't told Kakashi though, was that he'd really put in a great effort to get accepted. He knew Kakashi couldn't go, so for some reason he wanted to go in his stead even though he was sure he'd hate it. _

_That and his parents pretty much forced him to go. _

"_I'll miss you" Kakashi suddenly mumbled._

_Smiling at his best friend Obito hugged him close, wishing he could bring him with him. He'd definitely be lonely too. _

_Loosening his grip a little he leaned back to meet Kakashi's worried eyes._

"_Sheesh don't look so worried, I'm going to be fine! It's not like I'm going to war or something."_

_Kakashi didn't answer, instead he glanced at the other people who were starting to board the train, they had only five minutes left after all. _

_When Kakashi looked back at him, Obito barely had time to see the determined look on his face before he was kissed, Kakashi's lips touching his lightly at first, but gaining courage when Obito didn't push him away._

_They really should have kissed earlier._

_Tightening his hold on Kakashi's back he opened his mouth to allow his friend to deepen the kiss, the feeling of his tongue caressing his own incredible. _

_It ended too soon, with both of them breathless and light-headed. Before Obito had time to say anything though he was pushed towards his train compartment by a blushing Kakashi, and he had no choice but get on unless he wanted to miss it._

_He ran to his seat and opened the window._

"_Damn it Kakashi, I'll get you next time! Don't just leave me hanging like this you ass!"_

_Kakashi looked surprised first, but then he smirked and blew him a kiss. What an asshole. _

_~Christmas break~_

"_Oi! Kakashi! Over here!"_

_Obito half-ran through the snow on the platform, it had been snowing like crazy these past few days after Christmas. Reaching the silver-haired man who looked like he was already dressing like a lawyer (he looked damn good in his winter trench coat though) he missed the impressed look on Kakashi's face at seeing him in his army clothes. _

_Instead, he pretty much glomped him, his luggage forgotten on the ground as he grinned and squeezed as much air out of his best friend as he could. _

"_Air" Kakashi choked out, but then he smiled as well before getting a worried frown between his brows. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Yes Kakashi I'm fine. I mean, it's been some crazy torture stuff but I'm alive and healthy!"_

"_I didn't mean military, I meant your family."_

"_Oh, yeah, that."_

_Obito sighed and picked up his huge army back-pack, sneaking his arm around Kakashi's and starting to walk. _

"_Well I'm not the one affected, I'm just completely forgotten about again, so thanks for letting me stay at your place."_

"_You say that like you'd actually want to stay with your parents."_

_Obito flashed him a grin. _

"_True! But seriously, I can't believe aunt Mikoto did that."_

"_So what exactly did she do? You didn't know when we spoke over the phone."_

"_Gah Kakashi don't talk like that! Like a boring lawyer! You need to study something else." He sighed, hoisting his back-pack higher on his shoulder. "I just didn't want to tell you then, there were people listening and I promised not to tell _anyone_. You don't count of course."_

"_Of course."_

_Obito gave Kakashi an amused look at the confident answer. _

"_But yeah, basically she tried to kill Sasuke with sleeping pills. I mean, sure I don't like that snotty little brat but… At least Itachi is good for something, he made him puke it all up."_

"_Sounds pretty bad."_

"_No kidding. Anyway my mom has to take care of Mikoto and dad is doing whatever he has to do with uncle Fugaku so…"_

"_But they're not making you babysit this time"?_

"_Nope! You know, Itachi might still be a brat but he finished high school same time as us, so I guess they think he can do it. Which is good news for us!"_

_Kakashi didn't answer, instead he bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. Yes, he was thinking of all the perverted things he wanted to do to Obito since they had a whole week to themselves, Kakashi's mom was visiting some friends (he still lived at home). _

_It was Obito making the first move though. Over the months spent in the army he'd been thinking a lot, and come to the conclusion that it was probably better to get the whole 'confession' thing over with as soon as possible. Otherwise Kakashi had a tendency to get too elaborate, and for once in his life Obito wanted to beat Kakashi to something. _

_Throwing his back-pack into a corner in Kakashi's bedroom he sat down on the bed, patting the space beside him. When Kakashi sat down he grabbed one of his hands, looking him deeply in the eyes. _

_He'd read that it was a good way to confess._

"_I really like you" he mumbled, wanting it to come out with more confidence but ending up like a tomato in the face. _

_Kakashi's widened eyes were totally worth it though. Ha! He'd totally managed to shock him! _

_Grinning Obito leaned forward to give Kakashi a chaste kiss on his lips, laughing when Kakashi was speechless. _

"_This is the point where you kiss me back, stupid" he taunted, snapping Kakashi out of his stupor. _

"_You're the stupid one" he mumbled, but pushed Obito so he lay on his back on the bed, feet still touching the floor and Kakashi's hands holding both of his above his head. "But I really like you too."_

_Heart thumping in his chest Obito parted his lips, swallowing nervously when Kakashi came closer, his breath fanning over his face and making his face heat up. Closing his eyes when Kakashi closed his, he held his breath until he felt those soft lips pressed against his own, sighing through his nose and moaning quietly when a tongue poked his lip. Kissing Kakashi felt so good, much better than kissing a girl, and he wondered how he'd been able to survive so long without it. _

_But then again, you can't really compare kissing your best friend/love of your life with kissing some random girl. _

_They clumsily moved further onto the bed, bodies aligning and the warm tingling at contact causing eager inexperienced hands to start wandering. He gripped Kakashi's shirt, twisting it in his hands when he felt the hesitant touch of fingers underneath his t-shirt, pulling him closer, their bodies slowly rubbing against each other. He let go of the shirt and instead moved his flat palms over the muscled back, tracing Kakashi's spine and arching into him when their kiss deepened. _

_His mind was hazy, his senses of touch, smell and sound felt heightened, and Kakashi was so close, so warm, and so perfect. He wasn't nervous anymore. This was Kakashi, his best friend, the one person he trusted with his life, and no one else could ever make him feel like this. _

* * *

They didn't go the whole way that first time, but Obito still counted it as the time he lost his virginity. Sex is more than just penetration right? But anyway, he had to go back to the military, and the months there without Kakashi had felt extremely slow. At least they could talk on the phone, otherwise he didn't think he'd have survived. Coming back though…

He'd decided to tell his parents about Kakashi, he didn't want to keep it a secret. He knew they were going to take it badly, which is why he hadn't told Kakashi in advance. He hadn't really thought he'd get thrown out on the street though, that was pretty bad even for his parents. But Kakashi had taken him in without any comments, just hugging him until he'd cried so much he couldn't cry anymore.

After that they'd moved in together in an apartment of their own, getting used to life as boyfriends instead of best friends, and that summer was easily the happiest that far in Obito's life. And life went on; Kakashi abandoning law after realizing literature (erotic literature) was so much more interesting and pursuing a career within publishing, and Obito working for a year or two before having an epiphany and starting to study media with radio as his major.

Yes, he was currently working as a radio host.

The years went by, settling into a routine of sex, work, sex, sex at work, and having fun. They bought their house, and Obito wasn't even bothered anymore by the fact that his family still hated him. But at the impressive age of 28 he was reminded of them again, with the wedding invitation that Itachi had sent him.

Why Itachi would send it he still had no idea, but maybe some secretary or something made a mistake and forgot he wasn't on the 'people to be invited' list. Why he went was also a mystery, but he did.

* * *

~28 years old~

"_I can't believe we haven't been thrown out yet."_

"_Maybe they don't recognize you."_

"_Or maybe they'd rather die than actually look at me" Obito muttered. _

_They were in church, sitting in the row furthest at the back, trying to appear inconspicuous. So far no one had taken notice of them, but Obito still felt extremely nervous seeing all his relatives gathered in one place. Luckily there were lots of other people too as well as the bride's family, so maybe Kakashi was right and nobody recognized them. _

_He craned his neck to try and see the front rows, if he could catch a glimpse of his parents._

"_Stop fretting, I thought you didn't want them to see you."_

"_Well I don't want to see them either."_

_He pouted when Kakashi gave him a knowing look and squeezed his hand for comfort. _

"_But the bride's family looks pretty creepy though" he added. _

"_They're from China" a grumpy voice to the side of him said, and Obito turned in surprise to find a teenage Sasuke sitting on the same bench. _

"_Sasuke? Wow you actually grew a little taller!" _

_Sasuke glared at him and crossed his arms, pulling off the sulking teenager-look pretty well. _

"_But saying they're creepy because they're from China, that's not very nice. And that's not what I meant either" he continued, smirking at the little Uchiha. _

_Sasuke didn't answer, he just made some non-committal sound and looked the other way. _

"_Wait, why are you back here anyway? Shouldn't you be the best man or something?"_

_Sasuke tensed up, glancing back at him and then fixing his gaze at the wood of the back of the bench in front of them. _

_Oops, sensitive subject it seemed. _

"_So who's the wife anyway?" Kakashi said, saving Obito. _

_Sasuke shrugged. _

"_She's stupid. And her family's stupid too."_

_Obito and Kakashi looked at each other questioningly, but then Obito rolled his eyes. He didn't have any urges to make conversation with the annoying kid anyway. _

_That's when the music started, and everyone stood up to turn and look at the couple as they walked up the aisle. Itachi looked surprisingly grown-up, which he should have maybe expected since they were only five years apart, and the girl looked like a typical Asian beauty. _

_Looks or money then he concluded. He glanced over at the bride's relatives. When he'd said creepy, he'd meant the seriousness and intimidating aura some of them had, they reminded him of the Uchihas. So yeah maybe the Chinese version of the Uchiha family? _

_Sitting down again he saw Sasuke glaring daggers after the bride. _

"_You really don't like her huh?"_

"_Hn. I'm never getting married. It's a stupid idea."_

_Obito left him on his own after that, besides they had to be quiet during the ceremony. He caught the sulking teenager staring at him and Kakashi quite a few times though. _

* * *

Thinking back on it now that he knew Sasuke was gay, maybe he hadn't disliked Obito more than you generally dislike an annoying relative, and instead been a little jealous over the fact that Obito was living happily with his male partner.

Well sometimes even Obito got jealous of himself on behalf of others.

Maybe he should-

"What are you thinking about?"

Kakashi's voice snapped him out if his thoughts and back to reality.

"Hmm, just remembering stuff."

"Well you were way too quiet, I thought maybe you'd forgotten how to talk" Kakashi teased, running a hand affectionately through Obito's hair and raising his body a little to look down at him.

Obito rolled his eyes and smacked Kakashi lightly on his arm. Then he got more serious, giving Kakashi a searching look.

"What?"

"I was just thinking… why aren't we married?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the question.

"Well we could do it if you want to."

Obito lay turned over to lie on Kakashi's chest instead, snuggling into him and burying his nose in his neck. Kakashi hugged him tight and kissed his hair, making Obito smile.

"You know, I wouldn't mind getting married."

Kakashi snorted.

"But I'm not wearing a dress."

Kakashi chuckled at that, tracing patterns on Obito's back with his fingertips.

"Does that mean I can wear one?"

Smacking Kakashi again Obito sighed contentedly.

"You're too old for that" he mumbled sleepily, yawning and thinking that a nap was also a good idea.

Kakashi kissed his hair again.

"I love you" he mumbled.

"I love you too" Obito answered with a happy smile.

* * *

It's a little ironic that I was so excited about writing this chapter and then ended up having so much trouble. Out of 21 pages in Word I wrote 15 last night and today. Thanks for putting up with me!


	27. Secrets

So... I updated faster this time! Yay! Sadly you might not be all happy with this chapter, Itachi's Christmas was probably less epic than you imagined... Well at least now you'll knowXD And then I threw in some Sasunaru smex so...

As for the name of Itachi's wife, I found it on a website so hopefully the meaning of it is correct, I'll feel embarrassed if someone who knows chinese reads it and goes like 'WTF?'...

Well this was the result of me doing absoutely nothing productive today, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven: Secrets

'

"…and I'm really mad at you!"

With that finish line Sasuke turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"Wait" Itachi said to Naruto, who had stood up to follow. "He just needs a few minutes to calm down, he'll come back.

Naruto looked at him, but nodded and sat down again. To Itachi's surprise he got a thoughtful look on his face, scrutinizing him and not looking pleased at all.

"You're not going to tell him what happened, are you?" the blond asked.

Itachi thought for a moment.

"No, not really" he concluded. "But there's not much to tell besides the fact that I'm getting a divorce."

Naruto raised his eyebrows in a questioning fashion, an elbow on the arm of his chair and chin resting in his hand.

"That's not the only thing that happened over there."

Itachi was taken aback by the statement. Truthfully, he hadn't really thought of Naruto as the observant type. Looks like he might have been wrong.

"But I'm guessing it's another one of those things Sasuke doesn't need to know."

"What other things do you know about?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"Oh, I don't know anything, but Sasuke told me he over-heard some of the board members saying he didn't know about some stuff, and also Obito kind of hinted at some things."

Itachi pursed his lips. He didn't really have anything against Obito, but he shouldn't go talking about things that weren't his business anymore.

"So you're trying to tell me that my brother is not so much mad about the getting hurt part, as he is about the lying part?"

"Bingo" Naruto answered with a small smile. "He tries not to show it, but I know he's worried."

"Well, in that case, Naruto" Itachi said slowly, "I'm going to trust you to keep him occupied."

They stared at each other for a while, sizing the other up a bit.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Naruto finally said with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face and leaning back in his chair.

Itachi didn't answer, but sighed as well.

"But seriously Itachi there's one thing you have to tell me."

Itachi nodded at Naruto to continue.

"What the hell is your wife's name?"

Itachi chuckled a little in surprise.

"Sasuke didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm not surprised. He really doesn't like her."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Well?" Naruto urged him impatiently.

"Her name's Dai-tai."

Naruto tilted his head and seemed to think it over for a few moments.

"That doesn't sound so difficult to pronounce."

Itachi shrugged, glancing out the window instead at the dark sky. He didn't want to think about her. Then he remembered something.

"I almost forgot Naruto" he said, making sure he had the blond's attention. "I didn't know until Sasuke mentioned it over the phone during Christmas, about your godparents stealing your money?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto answered with a frown.

"Well he felt pretty bad about it, so I decided that we'll pay for everything you need."

Naruto stared at him, less happy than Itachi had thought he would.

"No. You're not paying for me" Naruto said in a toneless voice.

"But we want to."

"Well I don't want you to."

"Naruto, listen to me. You might not have noticed, but Sasuke has changed a lot, and only to the better. And that is all thanks to you. You've done what I couldn't no matter how much I've tried, and he loves you. I don't want you to feel stressed over something like money when you should concentrate on being happy together, and therefore I am paying for you and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Naruto looked torn, a wide array of emotions flickering over his face.

"But Itachi, we've only been together like four months! I don't want you to do something like that if-"

"Naruto" Itachi interrupted him. "You don't have any plans to break up with my brother do you?"

"No, of course not-"

"Then there's no problem whatsoever" Itachi said with a note of finality, managing to quiet Naruto down.

That's when the door opened and Sasuke walked inside again.

"I can't stay out there, Obito's mother keeps glaring at me."

"Eeh?! That woman is Obito's mother?"

Sasuke nodded at Naruto, but then fixated his brother with a glare.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you going to apologize?"

"You didn't exactly give me a chance before, but yes Sasuke I'm very sorry."

"Hn. You should be."

Itachi smiled a little, but then he noticed the marks littering Sasuke's throat.

"Well no wonder she was glaring at you" he commented with a smirk in Naruto's direction.

The blond blushed furiously, nervously swallowing and avoiding Sasuke's suspicious gaze.

"Uh yeah maybe we should just leave now" he muttered, wincing when Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further.

"She should mind her own business" Sasuke bit out, then focused on Itachi again. "Speaking of business, you haven't answered your e-mails for almost a week, do you even understand the trouble I've had to go through? If the company collapses I blame you."

Itachi waved a placating hand in Sasuke's direction, still amused by Naruto's embarrassed face.

"It's fine little brother, don't worry."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, looking as if he wanted to add something, but apparently changing his mind with a sigh.

"Fine, whatever, anyway you interrupted us in the middle of something so I'll just come back tomorrow instead, _with_ my computer, and you better have some answers by then."

"Ah yes, I apologize for the interruption" Itachi said with another knowing smirk in the blond's direction.

Sasuke looked between them suspiciously, his eyes narrowing again when Naruto tried to act innocent.

"I'll just go to the bathroom first" he said, giving Naruto a look when the blond's eyes widened in horror.

Itachi chuckled to himself as Naruto followed Sasuke out the door, he could only imagine his brother's reaction at seeing himself looking so messed-up in public. But when they'd closed the door behind them and the sound of their footsteps was fading he sighed, attempting to rub his temples but wincing when his ribs hurt. He hadn't wanted to take too many painkillers today since he knew he'd meet both his mother and Sasuke, and the morphine he'd gotten yesterday made him feel weird. Relaxed and great but yeah, weird.

He stared at his left hand; he still had the ring on. Reaching his other hand towards it, he slowly slid it off. Somehow, it felt so much more significant than simply taking it off before bed. Wearing it almost every day for seven years, he knew he was going to miss it unconsciously.

But well, if things went according to plan he'd wear a new one soon…

With a sigh he closed his eyes and sank deeper into the bed, unable to keep his thoughts off the past weeks. He could see her in front of him, picking him up at the air port and giving him that sad thankful look he'd gotten accustomed to, as well as the obligatory formal greeting.

He hadn't wasted any time, and told her the moment they were alone about his request for a divorce. She'd been horrified at first, but he'd managed to calm her down. Luckily she was a very sensible woman. It was a shame her family wouldn't let her work for him, she could have been a great secretary or even partner with a little training.

Maybe he could convince them later when things had calmed down.

He still needed them to sign the papers regarding the business part of their marriage though; it was an unfortunate turn of events that he'd managed to end up in the hospital before they'd finished the new agreement.

And Naruto could think whatever he wanted about his secrecy, but he wasn't about to tell his brother that he'd been stupid enough to take a midnight walk without any form of company and ended up in those shadier parts that exist in almost every city, and in this particular one he'd caught the eyes of a few ruffians who'd wanted to have some fun with a tourist.

If he hadn't been working so much lately and gotten out of shape he could have taken care of them easier without the need for personal damage, but he had only himself to blame.

It was bad enough Dai-tai had scolded him, he didn't need that kind of patronizing from her. She had a knack for making him feel bad, at a level not even their mother could reach. He guessed it was due to the residues of his once strong feelings for her.

Dai-tai, _leading a boy in hopes._

Her name really sounded like someone had wanted to make him burn with the irony on purpose.

He could still remember the first time he'd seen her. His father had brought him to a business meeting and introduced them, telling him that she was going to study at his university as an exchange student, and that he was expected to look out for her.

Itachi might have been quite a few years younger than the average fresh out of high school-student, but he wasn't stupid. It was obvious his father expected something out of this in the future, and he'd done his best to fulfill his wishes.

He hadn't counted on starting to like her though; but not even an Uchiha is resistant to teenage hormones. She was older than him, more mature, which suited him perfectly since the girls his own age (not that he met many of them) were far too childish for him.

So for one year he'd spent time with her, acting the perfect gentleman and forming some kind of friendship bond with her.

It really was a shame he'd always stay in that friend-zone.

After she'd returned home he'd secretly missed her, and thankfully at that time Sasuke was too young to suspect anything. His parents were pleased though that he seemed so positive to a future arranged marriage, her family was a very important business partner after all.

Thank god they weren't part of the illegal side of the company; he might have had a much tougher time sorting everything out if they had been.

A few years had passed with regular visits, and then came the day the date for their wedding was decided. He hadn't had much opportunity to discuss it with her, she was watched very closely by her family members and he knew how to behave himself properly. But he really wanted to talk to her, and see what she felt about everything.

Because even if it was an arranged marriage out of his control, he'd thought they had a good chance of getting along.

The few times they were alone though she skillfully avoided the subject, while Itachi himself was unable to help the fact that he was scared to find out that she hated him and was only doing this because her father forced her.

Well, it wasn't that far from the truth.

By that age Sasuke was starting to suspect things, and he definitely hated the prospect of having an arranged marriage himself in the future. They'd had quite a few fights were Sasuke accused him of being too weak to go against their father, and eventually Itachi had confessed that he did, in fact, not mind this marriage.

Sasuke hadn't talked to him for a week. Really that teenage version of him was just impossible to please.

He felt terribly bad though over the fact that Sasuke hadn't been allowed to be the best man. _That_ part he'd argued with his father over many times, but Dai-Tai's older brother would play the part and he had nothing to say against that.

And then they'd gotten married, and secrets could only be kept for so long.

It started with the fact that she refused to have sex with him. Itachi wasn't surprised, if she didn't like him or was attracted to him then that wasn't weird at all. And even if he was a young man with certain needs he wasn't about to lower himself to the level of an abusive husband.

Their one year anniversary however… That was an evening he preferred not to remember, because he felt ashamed to admit that his heart may have broken more than he should have allowed it to. Their parents had been pressuring him, asking him why there was an absence of children. He knew they'd been pushing her too, and he'd felt the need to bring it up.

Carefully sneaking it into their conversation Dai-tai had reacted by becoming absolutely silent, staring down at the table and her half-finished food, her lips quivering slightly. When he'd begged her to just tell him what was wrong, promising not to get mad, she'd finally spilled the secret that was the cause for her silent unhappiness, the one he couldn't see properly but had felt the presence of during their year living together.

She was a lesbian and in love with her best friend.

And no, she never wanted to have kids with him.

Well fuck.

He still couldn't remember clearly what he'd done after that, but he was pretty sure they'd both had a sleepless night. And in the morning, he'd told her that he was fine with protecting her secret and that she should go home and be with the person she loved instead, and he'd find some way to placate their parents regarding the lack of children.

Another thing he felt bad about since his parents had put the pressure on Sasuke instead, pushing him into his engagement with Sakura earlier than planned.

But he didn't have any other choice, and although a divorce was still a bad idea he was tired of pretending, and even more tired of being alone. At least his wife had been happy, and he'd taken comfort in that. And he'd told her that if she wanted to live openly with her girlfriend now they could come here and he'd make sure they'd be fine even if her family got angry. Knowing how his mother reacted to Sasuke's news, he didn't want to be responsible for her unhappiness after going through so much trouble to prevent it.

And now that he'd met someone to escape that loneliness with, someone who wanted children the same way he was longing for them… He wasn't going to give it up. Especially not since his brother had led the way and showed him what real happiness looks like.

Hearing a knock on the door he told the person to enter, immediately smiling when she walked inside.

He couldn't wait for those papers to be signed.

~Line breaker~

"Umm… are you still mad Sasuke?"

Sasuke answered with another glare, hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes. The raven had treated his boyfriend with icy cold after seeing himself in a mirror, and Naruto had spent the whole way home apologizing.

"Oh come one baby, you know I only did it 'cause we weren't going anywhere, it's not like I planned to suddenly rush to the hospital."

Sasuke watched him for another moment, then turned with an almost dramatic move and walked towards the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway he turned to look back at Naruto who had stayed in his spot.

"Well?" he asked. "Are you coming or do I have to entertain myself?"

Naruto's eyes widened a little. Really? How did Sasuke go from mad to horny?

Following Sasuke in a stupor and still trying to wrap his mind around the sudden change he wasn't expecting to find the raven with the same tie in his hands that they'd used before the hospital visit. Holding it between his hands and testing the strength of it he gave Naruto a pointed look.

"Strip" he commanded.

Wanting to stay on Sasuke's good side he pulled off his clothes, throwing them all to the side. Once he was completely nude he scratched his neck, a little nervous from the sadistic look on the pale face as Sasuke trailed his eyes up and down his body.

"Get on the bed."

Raising his eyebrows in a silent question Naruto crawled onto the messy-looking bed, sitting in the middle cross-legged.

"I'm thinking hands and knees" Sasuke purred, testing the tie again.

Naruto swallowed.

"And what exactly are you thinking besides that?" he asked, not moving yet.

Sasuke smirked, walking closer and swaying his hips in a way that had Naruto's mouth watering.

"I'm thinking you'll do _exactly_ as I say, no questions. Now, show me that sexy ass of yours."

And Naruto had been thinking that things were going so well lately, with him pretty much having his role as seme in the bag. Not really sure that he was going to like this, he did as he was told and turned over on all fours, craning his neck so he could still see the raven.

"Eyes down" Sasuke said, snapping the tie lightly against Naruto's thigh, clearly enjoying this too much.

Staring down at the orange sheets Naruto felt the mattress dip down as Sasuke got on, kneeling beside him and slowly tracing his fingers along his side.

"I heard everything you talked about you know" he said quietly, moving his fingers over a tan shoulder and then scratched lightly on his neck.

Shivering involuntarily Naruto peeked at him and immediately got a finger on his cheek pushing his face down again.

"Well, we weren't exactly sharing any secrets."

Sasuke didn't answer at first, he lay down on his side with his head resting in his palm, level with Naruto's face. His other hand traced Naruto's bicep, still holding the tie, following the movement of his fingers with a pondering look.

"How come my brother can make you agree to us paying for you when I can't?"

Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, meeting the slightly put out dark eyes.

"Well he didn't leave me much choice did he?" he muttered.

Sasuke pursed his lips, brushing back the blond hair to see his face better. Then he leaned forwards, letting the arm supporting his head fall down and the other run through Naruto's hair and securing a grip in it, kissing him slowly. He brushed their lips together, breaths mingling, the atmosphere instantly turning intimate.

"I still don't like it" Sasuke whispered, pressing a last kiss to the lips eagerly seeking his before pulling back. "So, I think you need to remember which Uchiha you belong to."

"You don't have to worry about competition" Naruto objected, turning his head and again getting pushed back.

Sasuke didn't answer, he simply moved forwards and grabbed Naruto's hands, tying the tie around them and then securing them around one of the bars. Tugging at it a few times he seemed pleased with the result, leaning back to admire the view.

It felt good to be on top again, he had to admit. And Naruto certainly looked good like this, ass up in the air and hands tied, he was starting to see the reason for Naruto's bondage love.

Moving until he was right behind the blond he ghosted his fingers up his strong thighs and over his cheeks, kneading them a little the same way Naruto had done earlier to him. Spreading them wide he heard Naruto let out a muffled protest, causing his smirk to return.

"I forgot, you really don't like this position, do you?"

"It's just…" Naruto started, hissing when Sasuke bit his left cheek and then soothingly licked the mark. "You know I like topping better."

"Mm, but you're still getting hard" Sasuke mused, sneaking a hand around his hips and gripping the hardening dick loosely.

Giving it a few pumps, making Naruto release a soft groan, he massaged his butt with his other hand and watched the revealed hole hungrily. Oh this was going to be good.

Ceasing contact he searched for the lube, finding it on the other side of the bed where Naruto had discarded it earlier. Pouring some on his fingers he thought over the best way of doing this for a few moments. He wanted Naruto reduced to begging for it.

Licking his lips he spread the cheeks of that tight sexy ass again and brushed the coated fingers up and down the crack, watching Naruto's head dip down even further, his hands clenching lightly.

"What would you like me to do Naruto?" he purred seductively, rubbing a finger over the puckered entrance.

"Besides watching you ride me?"

"Don't be difficult" Sasuke chastised him, slapping his thigh.

"You're not going to spank me are you?" Naruto asked with a hint of worry.

"Would you like me to?"

Sasuke's voice showed his amusement, and he gave the thigh another light slap.

"I'd rather have your fingers spreading me so you can fuck me, if you'd let me have a say in this."

Leaning down to press a kiss to the small of Naruto's back Sasuke smiled, pushing a finger in half-way and slowly moving it in circles.

"I thought you didn't want to bottom?"

"I thought you already decided I was going to?"

"Such a clever boy" Sasuke smirked, chuckling when Naruto turned his head to stare at him. "What, too much?"

"You're not old enough to call me 'boy'" Naruto grinned, his expression changing to pleasure when Sasuke shoved two fingers deep inside.

"Well, I just couldn't resist" Sasuke answered, his voice a little huskier now, his pants tightening noticeably with the sight of the pleasured blond.

He watched his fingers moving in and out, loosening Naruto up. Finding the prostate he brushed over it, feeling Naruto clench a little around him in response.

"Want me to keep hitting that spot?"

"Obviously" Naruto groaned, pushing back against the teasing fingers.

"Well how about you beg your master."

"I'd almost forgotten about your sadistic side" Naruto commented, moaning when his prostate was rubbed a second time.

"Bad move. Now beg."

"Ah, master, those fingers feel so _good_, please, I need more, I need you deeper and harder, fucking me with your fingers" Naruto groaned, adding an extra submissive note to his voice.

Sasuke paused for a second, the shook his head and started jabbing his fingers against the spot that made Naruto moan louder.

"Damn" the raven muttered, "I've gotten so used to bottoming this almost feels weird."

Naruto snorted but instantly groaned instead when Sasuke added a third finger and got down to business.

"Mm, but it does feel good."

Sasuke moved a little to the side, watching the blond from another angle, allowing him to see the now fully erect dick between his legs. Speeding up his pace a little he bent down underneath Naruto's stomach and took the length in his mouth, sucking on the tip and causing Naruto's hips to jerk forwards. Letting it sink deeper down his throat he moaned, the vibrations making it twitch against his tongue.

Releasing it with a pop, ignoring Naruto's protesting sounds, he sat back up again and pushed the fingers harshly in and out, spreading them wide. Naruto gasped and gripped a pillow, his hips moving back and forth as moans spilled out of his open mouth.

Licking his lips Sasuke couldn't take it any longer, and retracting his fingers he hurriedly opened up his pants and pushed them down to free his erection, grabbing the lube and coating himself quickly.

"Tell me what you want" he said, almost panting with need.

Naruto moaned and tried to look at him, their lust-filled eyes meeting for a moment before the blue ones broke contact.

"I want that hot dick inside my ass Sasuke and I fucking want it now!" the blond growled demandingly, wiggling his ass a bit for emphasis.

"Fuck, I was going to do this slow and painful but now I just want to feel you tightening around me as you come" was Sasuke's groaning answer as he positioned himself, rubbing the head against the entrance a few times before pushing inside.

Burying himself deep inside Naruto he paused, bent over his back and leaning his forehead against it.

"Damn that feels good" he breathed out, his hands gripping Naruto's hips tightly.

"Come on bastard, fuck me already."

Suddenly assaulted by a happy feeling Sasuke couldn't help but smile, sliding his arms around the body underneath him and embracing it.

"If it's like this, I don't mind that my brother told you to keep me occupied" he mumbled, exhaling shakily and pressing his lips hard against Naruto's skin for a moment before straightening up again.

Moving his hands up and down Naruto's chest he returned to his grip on his hips, bracing himself and then starting to thrust. He knew he wasn't going to last long; not when last time was just an hour and a half ago and Naruto kept moaning like that. Pushing inside that warm passage felt great, he was going fast but making the thrusts long, going almost the whole way out before sinking in deep again.

He made sure to hit that place making Naruto moan louder, his breath coming in short pants as he gritted his teeth and went a little harder.

"I'm close" he groaned, tightening his hold of the blond.

"A-already?" Naruto gritted out, then added, "Ah fuck, me too."

A few minutes later and they were both coming, Naruto with a moaned out version of Sasuke's name. Almost even before he'd finished Sasuke pulled out, untying Naruto and pretty much falling into his arms.

"Sasuke what-"

"Just hold me okay?" Sasuke mumbled, his nose buried in Naruto's neck, breathing in his scent mingled with sweat.

Naruto frowned, but did as told. Pulling Sasuke into a tight embrace he could feel his body still tingling, his heart still beating fast and his body responding to Sasuke's warmth.

He hoped nothing would interrupt them this time.

* * *

Now then... we're heading into a new direction! I've been waiting for this with mixed enthusiasm... oh well we'll see!


	28. Going downhill

Once again it's taken me ages to update this... I'm really sorry! Anyway things are turning more serious from this point...

* * *

Chapter 28: Going downhill

'

Naruto thinned his lips, crossing out yet another option on the page. It was already close to the end of February, and barely three weeks until the application time for university opened. So far it wasn't looking good.

It would also help if he could just think of something he'd like to do! He couldn't help feeling a nagging voice in the back of his mind that he couldn't just pick something at random and settle for it. The past weeks had been both great and awful; great because every day he and Sasuke got a little closer, a little more in love, but awful because he was starting to feel the effects of dating a 'public' man. He'd accompanied Sasuke to a few formal events; charity, the inauguration of a new museum, things like that.

He didn't really mind the attention they got, after all he enjoyed the spotlight quite a lot more than his boyfriend, what he did mind was the negative comments that people who should mind their own business made. It wasn't strange that there was jealousy towards him, Sasuke was a sought after man after all, but the fact that most jabs directed towards him revolved around his education or rather lack thereof bothered him.

Both his friends and Itachi were great at cheering him up (he didn't want to worry Sasuke) but at this point he wasn't so sure it was enough to be told that things would be better in the future. He wanted them to be better now! He knew that he was being impatient and stupid, but he was sick of all his procrastination. It was time to shape up and do something with his life, all those grand dreams he used to have, he needed to wake them up again. Right now his biggest wish was to be able to stand proudly at Sasuke's side, that people would look at them and say 'Wow, they are so perfect for each other'. That he would be someone that Sasuke could introduce without having to carefully dodge certain subjects.

Certainly not someone working as an assistant at a publishing company for porn. Even if he did kind of enjoy his job.

He heard Sasuke enter at the front door, the now natural 'I'm home' falling contentedly from his lips.

"You're still at the computer?" the raven asked as he entered the living room, sitting down beside Naruto on the couch and pecking his cheek.

"Well, this isn't the sort of thing I can do half-assed. How was shopping?"

Sasuke shrugged, his eyes darting back and forth as he read on the screen.

"Found you a nice spring jacket."

"It's still freezing outside Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored him, instead peeking over his arm to skim over the notebook on his lap.

"Why did you cross out everything with science?"

"Because" Naruto said with a frustrated look, "I suck at it and I don't even have the subjects from high school that I need. What you _should _ask is why I crossed out teaching."

"And why is that?"

Naruto threw his head back against the back of the couch with a groan, one hand rubbing his cheek.

"I don't know! It just didn't seem like a good option."

"You shouldn't worry so much about it, you'll figure it out eventually."

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, then turned his head to look at his calm reassured boyfriend. If he didn't know better he'd think that Sasuke was perfect and nothing ever bothered him. There _were_ some things he wasn't able to relate to though.

"Well, even if teaching was a good option I'm not even sure I'd get in." When Sasuke raised an eyebrow he sighed, reluctantly leaning forwards to click on another tab. "Look" he simply said, motioning for Sasuke to read on the screen.

Sasuke glanced at it, then leaned forwards as well to see better.

"Are these…?"

"My amazing grades yes" Naruto filled in for him, glaring at the electronic sheet where some pretty depressing letters were written after every subject he'd taken.

Naruto could just feel his confidence sinking lower and lower as Sasuke took in the entirety of it all, scrolling down as he read.

"Don't bother" he said when he saw Sasuke carefully schooling his expression to not show his negative surprise. "I told you it was bad."

"Yes but…"

"…but my bad and your bad aren't the same. Well, I'm not completely doomed, but I think the harsh reality is that it's pretty bad."

Sasuke was quiet for a minute, thinking with his elbows on his knees and chin resting on his folded hands.

"Well, you could always apply for retaking these subjects and get better grades" he said finally, glancing at Naruto's sullen expression.

"There's no way I'm retaking stupid stuff like geography and math, and besides I'd have to pretty much redo all of high school."

"Then I guess you'll just have to try and go for something you're good at."

"But I'm not good at anything!"

Sasuke met Naruto's exasperated look with a stern one.

"You're good at lots of stuff Naruto. Maybe you just can't find them in the theoretical area. There's nothing wrong with studying something practical."

"Yes there is" Naruto pouted, giving Sasuke an angry look when the raven smacked him over the head.

"Oh grow up Naruto. I'll go make dinner, have fun sulking."

And with that Sasuke stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving a frustrated blond behind him. Naruto groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Growing up. If only it were that easy.

~Line breaker~

A week later Naruto was walking towards the bus stop after work, he'd convinced Sasuke not to come pick him up all the time. At least his driving lessons weren't catastrophic so that seemed to placate Sasuke's overly car friendly mind. When his phone vibrated he was fairly sure that it was his boyfriend asking if he shouldn't pick him up on the way after all, but to his surprise it was his cousin.

"What is it this time?" he asked, not bothering to act nice since he was currently in a bad mood after listening to Kakashi perving around all day.

"_God you are so annoying sometimes Naruto! What's wrong with a nice 'hello'?"_

"You only call when you want something so just skip the pleasantries, I know you."

Karin snorted in displeasure at the other end of the line, probably rolling her eyes as well.

"_Well if that's how you want it, then fine I need another favor."_

"You mean you want Yukio to come stay with me for a while."

"_No I want you to rob a bank for me_" she said sarcastically.

Naruto merely sighed, scratching his chin and looking contemplatively up at the grey sky.

"Work again?" he asked, already on the verge of giving up.

"_Something like that yes."_

"On second thought, don't tell me."

"_Great, I'll come over with him tomorrow!"_

"Wait tomorrow? And just how long are we talking about here?"

"_What, what's wrong with tomorrow? And just a few weeks."_

"A few- dammit Karin I'm not your personal babysitter! I love that kid but this isn't really a good time. Besides I'm going on my first business trip on Monday, do you really want to leave him alone with Sasuke for four nights?"

"_I thought you said he likes Yukio."_

"Yes but like and take care of are two completely different things!" he hissed, reaching the bus stop but stopping before he got within hearing range of the others waiting there already.

"_I'm sure things will work out fine. Besides, Yukio likes Sasuke so I think he'll be alright."_

"You always think so much" he muttered, kicking at a small piece of frozen snow on the ground.

"_Hey, what's with the attitude, did something happen?"_

"Nothing that concerns you."

"_Tch. Well, I'll be over tomorrow with him, bye"_ she said and hung up.

Naruto cursed silently to himself for the entire two minutes it took for the bus to arrive, no longer so eager to get home anymore.

~Line breaker~

"You want me to _what_?!" Sasuke asked, eyes widened in surprise after listening to Naruto's words.

"I'm sorry babe, I can't say no to the trip and Karin wouldn't take no for an answer."

"That cousin of yours has some serious issues."

"Well I think you can handle it, it might be a bit of a hassle with having to take him to school and back home when you're alone but I swear I'll make it up to you!"

Sasuke sighed, leaning against the counter and looking at the much too worried look on Naruto's face.

"It's not that, it's the fact that you want me to take care of a _child_ by myself for _five days_ Naruto. What if he starts crying or something?"

"Well then you comfort him."

Sasuke just kept looking at him as if wondering if he seriously thought it was that easy. Finally showing a small smile Naruto walked over to him, hooking a few fingers through the hoops on his jeans and pulling him close enough for their noses to bump.

"You'll do fine, I promise. And you can call me anytime you need to."

"Hn."

Giving Sasuke a chaste kiss Naruto instead snuck his arms around his back, embracing him and burying his nose in his neck.

"I'm so lucky to have you" he whispered, smiling more when Sasuke sighed and returned the hug.

"Fine, but if he ends up killing me then don't say I didn't warn you."

~Line breaker~

Naruto watched the stewardess explaining where the emergency exits were in the plane without really listening. His mind was still with Sasuke and Yukio, leaving them behind as he went through security in the company of Kakashi. At least he wasn't the only one that would suffer without their other half for a few days.

Yukio had seemed to find the airport amazing, his eyes filled with wonder as he pointed at practically everything and asked what it was. Sasuke had been wearing a more apprehensive look, the crease between his eyebrows getting more pronounced as they got closer to saying goodbye. He'd told Sasuke there was no need for him to accompany him, but he'd insisted on driving him as well as Kakashi that morning, afterwards dropping Yukio off at school. They'd had a nice weekend, playing in the snow that hadn't shown any indications of disappearing anytime soon and generally just having fun together.

It was strange how complete it made Naruto feel, and how incomplete he'd felt the moment he left them behind. There hadn't been a day since he and Sasuke first met almost half a year ago that they'd been separated, and it certainly felt strange now that he was facing five days without his company.

On the other hand, it might help him to figure some things out without any distractions.

He glanced over to Kakashi in the seat next to him, his nose buried in one of those pervy books and a blank look on his face. He wondered what it felt like to have a fiancé that you've known since you were a kid. The fact that he and Obito were still so happy and, well, _playful _together made him believe that it was possible for him and Sasuke to reach that stage as well. That stage where you know each other so well it almost gets boring, except it doesn't because you love each other so much that even boredom is a great way to spend time together.

He spent the whole two-hour flight occupied with thoughts of Sasuke, wondering how he'd cope with Yukio. He was sure that he'd do great, but he couldn't help worrying just a little. They were most likely going to call each other several times a day, but even that thought couldn't help him get rid of that uneasy feeling in his stomach. Shaking his head after they'd landed he tried to relax and focus on the work he had ahead of him. It was going to be a nice post in his meager CV after all.

~Line breaker~

As they walked back through the airport after dropping Naruto and Kakashi off Sasuke held Yukio's hand, guiding him gently past all the people he almost walked into due to his admiration of the place.

"Woow, airports are sooo cool!"

Sasuke pulled at his hand, narrowly escaping a crash with a large man swinging his suitcase with no care whatsoever. A few moments later he simply gave up, reaching down and picking the kid up instead.

"Waah I can see so much from here!" Yukio exclaimed, gripping Sasuke's shoulder with his small hands and turning this way and that, giving Sasuke quite some trouble with holding him up. "Look! There are kids there, do you think they're saying bye to someone too?"

Sasuke turned his head to look at the kids, surrounding their mother and father with quite a few bags.

"Maybe they're also going on the plane" he answered.

Yukio hung backwards, holding onto Sasuke's coat and almost giving him a heart attack when he thought the kid was going to fall.

"I wanna go too!" he said, pouting cutely and blasting through all Sasuke's defenses with his large puppy eyes.

"Well, I'm sure you can go someday" Sasuke said, trying to make Yukio lean back against his shoulder again instead of hanging off him like a monkey, fighting the urge to just go grab some tickets for the next plane and going somewhere so he could try flying.

"I wish someday was today" Yukio complained, sulking for a few seconds before spotting something else that caught his interest.

At least the kid was easily entertained.

When they'd finally reached Yukio's school Sasuke felt quite out of place walking from the parking lot up towards it, Yukio chattering at his side and telling him anecdotes about things he'd done at places they passed. Apparently there was a dragon mountain just behind a low building, and the princess castle was over by the playground. Sasuke listened with half an ear as he let himself be led to the right door, entering it and finding himself surrounded by parents and Yukio's classmates.

No one really paid attention to him at first, and he'd just made it over to Yukio's personal coat hanger and shoe shelf when someone greeted him.

"Oh, you must be Sasuke!" the person said behind him, and turning around Sasuke was met with a friendly-looking man with brown hair up in a ponytail and a faint scar across his nose. "Nice to meet you, I'm Umino Iruka, Yukio's teacher. Karin and Naruto told me you'd be the one in charge this week."

Sasuke nodded and shook the man's hand, Yukio rushing over to the teacher and excitedly pulling at his sleeve.

"It's going to be just me and Uncle Sasu for five whole days! Because we said bye to Uncle Naru at the airport today and it was so cool!"

Iruka chuckled and ruffled his hair, telling him to hurry up and get inside the classroom. Yukio nodded and ran away, then came back and hugged Sasuke goodbye before rushing off again.

"He's such a nice kid" Iruka commented, and Sasuke nodded again. "So you're Naruto's boyfriend huh" he added as an afterthought, scrutinizing Sasuke.

"Yes" Sasuke answered, not sure of what else to say.

"Well it's nice that he's found someone to be happy with, I never liked that Kiba kid. I used to be Naruto's teacher when he was a kid, such a troublemaker" he continued, chuckling at some memories. "Yukio's a lot calmer, but he has his tendencies. Mainly when it comes to justice, he's really taking all those hero stories he's read to heart."

"He got quite upset yesterday when he saw a man throwing a wrapper next to the trashcan instead of inside it, but he was too shy to confront him so Naruto did it in his stead" Sasuke said with a small quirk of his lips.

"Well, Naruto is great with him. It's a shame there's no dad, he's the kinda kid who deserves to be loved more than anything." He glanced at Sasuke, almost with a warning glint in his eyes. "Just like Naruto."

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, raising an eyebrow at the other man and straightening up.

"You don't have to worry about that."

Iruka smiled, scratching his nose a little embarrassed.

"Well have a nice day Sasuke, see you later. I better head inside before those kids pull any pranks on me."

And with a last smile he went into the classroom, exchanging a few words with a mother on his way. As Sasuke left, he was almost jealous of Yukio. He'd get to spend a whole learning easy stuff and playing around, while he himself had boring meetings and a nosy secretary who showed surprising inventiveness when it came to thinking of ways to make Sasuke talk about his private life. Not that she ever succeeded, but still. If she put that much effort into her work instead…

~Line breaker~

That night Sasuke sat on the couch with his computer, catching up on some work since he would be taking shorter days this week. The TV was on but mute; Yukio had gone to bed just half an hour ago. Spending time alone with him had been much easier than he'd imagined, and once again he found himself liking the kid a lot. It was weird without Naruto though, they'd talked earlier but it wasn't the same, and he caught himself unconsciously listening for sounds by the door. Now that he didn't have enough distractions his thoughts went more often than not in directions of the blond.

He was a little worried about his boyfriend. Even if he tried to hide it it was obvious that Naruto was feeling low right now, probably over-thinking the whole education thing. Sasuke didn't care what Naruto did for a living, as long as he enjoyed it. Which is why he didn't like it when Naruto took it so hard that other people regarded him as less than themselves. He didn't know what to do about it though, other than tell him that he is fine the way he is.

The sound of a door creaking open and small footsteps heading over to him broke him out of his musings, and he turned his head to see a sleepy Yukio walking towards him, carrying both pillow and the brand new dragon plushie they'd bought for him yesterday.

"I can't sleep" he mumbled, and Sasuke moved his computer from his lap so that Yukio could climb onto it.

The little child snuggled into his chest, hugging pillow and dragon close.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, carefully putting his arms around him and wishing Naruto could see them now.

He was getting pretty good at this he thought.

Yukio was quiet for a while, fiddling with his plushie. The he looked up at Sasuke, a serious expression on his face.

"Some boys in my class say that dragon hunters aren't real."

Sasuke froze, staring back into the worried dark eyes. He was pretty sure this was one of those things he wasn't cut out to deal with.

"Are they?" Yukio pressed on, his expression showing that he'd been thinking about this for quite some time.

Sasuke opened his mouth helplessly, at a loss of what to say. Of course they weren't real, but he didn't exactly want to break the kid's heart.

"They're just being mean" he settled for, trying to evade answering.

Yukio looked down, then leaned his head against Sasuke's chest again and rubbed his face against it.

"I don't like it when they're mean" he mumbled.

Sasuke felt something painfully tug at his heart, and he pulled the boy closer to him, comfortingly brushing his thumb back and forth over his arm.

"There are, unfortunately, a lot of mean people in the world. Just ignore them, they're only acting that way because they're insecure."

"But they have dads" Yukio answered. "Why don't I have one?"

"Naruto and I don't have dads either."

"But" Yukio started, sniffling a little. "But I don't know what my dad's name is."

By now he was clinging desperately to his pillow, his face pressed into Sasuke's chest as his shoulders started trembling lightly.

Strangely enough Sasuke didn't panic like he'd thought he would if something like crying happened. Instead he rubbed soothing circles on Yukio's back, rocking lightly back and forth and whispering comforting nonsense. After a few minutes the kid calmed down, rubbing at his eyes to dry his tears.

"Why won't he come and see me?" he asked quietly, lips still trembling faintly.

"Shouldn't you ask your mother that?" Sasuke said gently, helping to dry off the tear stains from his cheeks.

Yukio looked at his lap dejectedly, then sighed.

"Mom only gets mad when I ask" he mumbled.

"Maybe" Sasuke started slowly, feeling sort of like he wanted to cry as well, "Maybe she doesn't know either."

They were silent for a few minutes, just hugging, Sasuke staring at the TV screen where the news anchor seemed to be talking about some political happening judging by the pictures behind her. He thought of his own dad, that at least he knew who he was. Even if there were few good moments between them he was still his dad, and after the funeral he'd locked himself inside his room and cried for hours. It hurt to think that Yukio was this sad, that maybe he would never get to see his father or even find out who he is.

"Do you think my dad is a bad person?"

Sasuke looked down, but Yukio wasn't looking up at him. So he took a hold of the kid underneath his armpits and lifted him up so they were face to face, Yukio looking surprised by suddenly finding himself in a standing position.

"It doesn't matter if your dad is a good person or a bad person, because he's still your dad. And I'm sure he loves you more than anything."

Sasuke smiled a shaky smile, getting a tiny one in response.

"Let's go put you back to bed, it's really late and you have school tomorrow."

Yukio nodded, still seeming to think Sasuke's words over. He was quiet as Sasuke carried him back to his room, but when he was put down he gripped Sasuke's shirt harder.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" he whispered, and was relieved when he got a nod as an answer.

Sasuke lay down beside Yukio, complying when his arm was put to use as a replacement for the pillow. He kissed the top of his forehead, whispering a goodnight and smiling when he got a yawning response. He lay silent, listening as the child's breathing evened out, so lost in thought and old memories that before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep as well.

~Line breaker~

It was the third day of the book fair and Naruto had come up with so many different ways to murder Kakashi that it probably deserved a place in the Guinness book of world records. The asshole was shamelessly using his relationship with Sasuke as a way to lure in costumers! An insane amount of fangirls and even some fanboys had been pestering him since the moment it started, and an hour ago he'd gotten so sick of the constantly asked 'Who's top and who's bottom?' that he'd literally screamed at the top of his lungs that they switched damn it! This wasn't doing any good for his plans to not embarrass Sasuke in public. What the hell was he thinking anyway, going to a fair with Kakashi the Giant Pervert and come out with his sanity intact?

Only the fact that homicide would make Sasuke mad at him kept him from slaughtering all their customers.

Annoyed with himself that he had such trouble keeping his temper he chanted 'Sasuke loves me' over and over in his head, tuning out all the infuriating questions and politely answering that he was only there doing his job, not to give interviews about his and Sasuke's private life. It certainly didn't help that Kakashi more often than not left him alone, wandering off to look at the so called competition. The guy was probably in heaven, and every time he came back he dumped bags of books with Naruto.

Finally able to breathe for a moment since most of the crazy people were listening to some sort of lecture on the role of yaoi in modern society or whatever he slumped down on the chair in their booth, wishing he could just go home already.

"So the rumors were true, this really is your current job huh?" a voice suddenly said, and Naruto froze.

He knew that voice. He _hated_ that voice.

"I know I always said you would never become something respectable, but I was thinking more along the lines of a hobo rather than working in the porn industry. But then again, if you marry rich there's nothing to worry about when you have low intelligence."

Naruto opened his eyes, confirming that yes, the insulting person was his old high school teacher Ebisu. Gritting his teeth he glared daggers at the man that had made sure to not only fail Naruto in all the classes he could, but also talk down to him every chance he got.

"We can't all be closet perverts" he hissed. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten arrested yet for being a pedophile."

Ebisu pushed his round sunglasses higher onto his nose, giving Naruto a haughty look.

"But if you don't leave now I'll fucking call security and have them haul your ugly ass out of here faster than you can say 'I'd tap that'" he continued, his knuckles clenching so hard that his nails dug painfully into his skin.

This was just fucking great. As if it wasn't enough that he already felt like a failure on his own, his goddamn old teacher had to come and remind him of all the shit he tried so hard to forget.

"Always such a rude mouth Naruto. But perhaps your boyfriend is into sluts."

Rage boiling up within him Naruto stood and walked forwards, climbing over the counter.

"That is fucking it Ebisu! I'm going to kill you!"

"What's going on here?"

Naruto was stopped by an arm belonging to Kakashi restraining him, but kept glaring with pure hatred at the now slightly fearful-looking man standing a few steps away. Ebisu didn't answer, he just gave them both a condescending look and turned on his heels and left. Naruto was about to yell after him but Kakashi put a hand over his mouth, dragging him back inside the booth again and pushing him down into the chair.

"Explain" he said, and Naruto felt like all those times he'd been caught by Iruka doing pranks.

"He's just an ass, nothing to explain" he muttered, but Kakashi didn't look convinced.

"Really? Just tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's fucking wrong Kakashi! You just leave me here like a lamb in a pack of wolves or something!"

"Don't lie to me, there's more to this than the simple fact that I've been using you to boost sales."

"So you admit it!"

Naruto glared defiantly at Kakashi, but wavered at the rare look of no-bullshit-accepted the gray-haired man was sporting, and after a few seconds he looked to the side, crossing his arms.

Kakashi sighed and hit Naruto lightly over the head with the book he was currently reading.

"Why don't you go back to the hotel room and rest a bit? And I don't want to see your face until you've sorted your shit out."

Naruto turned his head and gaped at Kakashi.

"But if it takes longer than until tomorrow I'm cutting it out of your paycheck."

"Gah, asshole" Naruto mumbled, but stood up and picked up his coat. "Thanks" he added quietly, and then left after Kakashi had waved at him dismissively.

* * *

So, Yukio is back, and Naruto has some stuff to sort out... I hope this chapter wasn't too depressing...


	29. Three words says it all

I did promise to update faster didn't I? I just couldn't not keep writing. Also, school is evil but I'm fighting back with sneaky methods.

As for this chapter, this is sort of the turning point we've been building up to so slowly you might not even have noticed. From this point we're definitely heading into serious business.

When I had the idea for this story and came this far in my planning, I was thinking of the chapter in the manga where Sakura has the stupid idea to off and kill Sasuke herself, forcing Naruto to come save her. And when Naruto and Sasuke clash, Naruto thinks of how easily they could have been in reverse positions. That really fascinated me. So anyway this is the chapter where Naruto can no longer run from his past and his insecurities.

Also important is the fact that so far in this story they haven't told each other 'I love you'. This chapter is the reason. I wanted it to be special.

Now that I've already revealed the content in here, go ahead and read. And remember that I am allergic to sad endings.

* * *

Chapter 29: Three words says it all

'

Sasuke hurried a little as he walked from his office on his way to lunch. When he'd gotten the phone call earlier that morning he'd been surprised, he didn't expect Obito of all people to suggest they had lunch together. But he supposed it would be nice; they'd hardly met since after Itachi's wedding, not getting into any private conversations during the New Year's party, and it was an interesting coincidence that he was the boyfriend of Naruto's boss.

When he entered the restaurant he spotted his relaxed relative sitting at a table for two, typing on his phone and seeming as if he didn't have a care in the world. He looked up and smiled brightly when he noticed Sasuke, standing up to shake his hand and greet him.

"Well almost long time no see Sasuke! You've sure grown a bit since last time I met you alone like this!"

"You haven't" Sasuke commented, sitting down and picking up the menu.

"You flatter me. So how are things?"

Sasuke hesitated.

"Well, fine I suppose."

"Not dying from sexual frustration yet?"

Sasuke glared at Obito, a faint blush on his cheek.

"That's none of your business. But it's fine, Yukio is staying with me so I'm not alone."

"Oh yeah that cute little nephew of Naruto's, I wouldn't really have pegged you as a kid person though."

"I didn't use to be."

Obito nodded, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"He sure seemed to have taken to you during the party."

Sasuke shrugged, but was unable to hide the small almost smug smile dancing at the corners of his lips. They fell silent after that, looking through the menu and eventually ordered.

"You seem a bit out of it though, anything happened?"

Sasuke looked up, realizing he'd been spacing out, and met Obito's sharp eyes. He didn't know Obito that well, but he was a sort of role-model to him besides his brother, and he only hesitated a few seconds before deciding to trust him.

"Have you… noticed anything weird with Naruto lately?" he asked, nervously fiddling with his napkin but putting his hands in his lap when he noticed.

"Hmm, well, he's been slightly moody lately, if that's what you mean?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, thinking back to the conversation they'd had in the morning. Naruto had sounded tired, blaming lack of sleep and too many costumers, but Sasuke got the feeling there was something else behind it.

"I think he's taking the whole getting an education thing too seriously" he mumbled, glancing up at Obito's concerned gaze but opting to avoid it and instead watch the busy restaurant.

Obito was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts and searching Sasuke's face. In some ways his relative was much the same as when he was a kid, and in some ways he'd changed drastically. He really wished for him and Naruto to make it together, they were good for each other. On the other hand, he knew exactly where Naruto was coming from. Even if the blond didn't share much of his private life it was easy to read him, and he'd picked up quite a lot from Jiraiya as well.

"It's not easy to have a boyfriend that's much smarter than you" he started gently. "It's the same for me, or well, when I was younger. It takes time to get rid of insecurities, and I'm guessing Naruto is trying to live up to your level at the moment."

"Well he doesn't have to!" Sasuke blurted out, breaking his public character for a moment and letting his worry shine through. "I like him just the way he is" he continued, calming down and running a hand through his hair.

"Well, speaking from personal experience, it's not enough to tell him he's fine the way he is unless he believes it himself."

"I don't understand, he's a great guy, why can't he just see that? Why does he have to feel like he needs to prove anything?"

"Sasuke" Obito said in a voice that reminded him of when his brother gave him a lecture, "how much do you know of Naruto's past?"

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I know he grew up with his godfather since his parents died, and that he had trouble in school, but I don't think he's ever really told me any details."

Obito nodded, not looking surprised at all.

"You know, when I first met Naruto he was quite the troublemaker. Jiraiya asked Kakashi for a favor and he let him work in the office the summer he was sixteen. In the beginning he played difficult, not wanting to listen and do as he was told, but the second he noticed that we didn't act like his presence was a nuisance and showed him respect when he behaved it was as if he turned into a different person."

Obito smiled, resting his chin in his hand and seeming to go through old memories in his mind.

"He's the typical case of kid that has never been much appreciated simply for existing, and therefore any kind of attention is good attention. I'm not saying Jiraiya and Tsunade are terrible people, I think they did their best with what possibilities they had, but the fact remains that Naruto didn't believe he could do any better than barely pass in school until after that summer. But if you've already spent ten years not caring it's pretty difficult to change things on your own."

"But he had his friends, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure they were the reason he hadn't given up before that. But he didn't trust adults."

Sasuke took in all of this in silence, hardly noticing that their drinks arrived. In some ways his and Naruto's childhoods had been very similar, neither of them feeling as if they were good enough in others' eyes. But Sasuke had grown up to be confident in his skills, even though he didn't enjoy his job he was certain of the fact that he was good at it, and that others now saw him as a force to reckon with. Maybe, the difference between them was that he had always been expected to do better, while Naruto had been expected to do worse?

"I think you should just talk to him about it, but it's not the kind of thing you can cure with a snap of your fingers."

Sasuke was staring down at the table, biting his lip, and Obito couldn't help but think he looked so cute all worried like that.

"Just be there for him Sasuke. He might give you all sorts of crap without meaning to, but if you stay with him then I'm sure everything will work out fine."

Sasuke glanced at him, looking a bit dubious but at least he had listened.

"How can you be so sure of all this?" he asked, and Obito chuckled lightly.

"One of the benefits of growing up and becoming an adult" he answered.

"But I'm an adult" Sasuke objected.

Obito chuckled again and shook his head slowly, giving Sasuke a look of pity.

"Oh don't worry Sasuke, you'll get there eventually, and then you'll miss being young and foolish."

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms, glaring with annoyance at Obito and looking like a pouting child, pretty much proving his point. Even so the rest of lunch went nicely and they ended up promising to do it again soon.

~Line breaker~

Naruto stood by the window in his small hotel room, his forehead pressed against the cool glass as he looked at the depressing scenery. The snow here was mostly gone, just a few sad heaps of grayish slush mixed with pebbles. The only thing that would have completed the picture was if it rained, but the sky was just a light grey, and maybe somehow that was even worse. Sighing he closed his eyes, trying to block out the memories that tried to creep up his spine and invade his brain.

Things were different now. He wasn't the same, even if he might not be so much better. Those dark patches of emptiness had slowly been filled, and even though there had been setbacks he was supposed to be stronger now. He had Sasuke, he had a relatively good job and good friends. There really wasn't anything to complain about.

There was just… this sense of not being satisfied. Of remembering that once he'd believed that he could actually become something, and now in the back of his mind he impatiently wanted to fulfill that wish. And it had nothing to do with Sasuke. Or maybe it was because of Sasuke. Because Sasuke made him believe he could.

But it wasn't enough to just believe. He needed to somehow get stronger, get rid of his insecurities, he was sick of hesitating, of shrinking under the gaze of people that didn't have anything better to do than hurt others. And he wanted to find this strength so he could share it with Sasuke.

Clenching his knuckles he saw old memories bursting out of black, sticky bubbles, trying to bring him with them underneath the surface. He'd always been so good at hiding his emotions behind a smile… Gritting his teeth turned his head downwards, his forehead sliding against the glass, the sound of silence expanding in his ears. What was he supposed to do to change?

He could go home, pretend like nothing was wrong, and be happy as long as Sasuke smiled at him, but not while he was alone.

Or he could go home and tell Sasuke about everything, his feelings and memories, his wishes and his pain, and admit all his weaknesses.

He gripped his shirt with one hand, twisting it as he opened his eyes again to stare unseeingly. And then there was the third option…

It was what he was planning to do after high school, the real reason he'd been saving that money. It was what he'd decided to do, sitting in that bar half a year ago when Kiba had dumped him and he was just sick of everything, thinking that since he'd already decided it wouldn't hurt to get rejected by that handsome man that had caught his eye the moment he walked through the doors.

It's funny how the littlest things can change your life so profoundly.

And he knew it was stupid of him to feel as if he couldn't rely on others in this, he was sure that Sasuke could help him. He just felt like this was something he had to do himself, he had to prove to himself that he was capable of taking charge of his own life. But even so…

Sighing he stood up straight again, dragging both hands through his hair and leaving them to grip the strands of hair above his neck.

If only the possibilities to screw up weren't so many.

~Line breaker~

It was Friday afternoon and Sasuke stood with Yukio in his arms at the airport, waiting for Naruto to return. They'd already waited fifteen minutes, but the plane just landed so they had another ten at least to go, and Yukio was squirming impatiently.

"Hey guys" Obito said, coming to a stop beside them, apparently there to pick up Kakashi.

"Hey Obito! Guess what guess what?" Yukio said, instantly brightening up from the distraction.

"What?" Obito asked, grinning at the kid.

"Loook!" Yukio said, dragging out the o and pointing at his hair.

"Oh you cut your hair!"

"No silly Deidara cut my hair!"

"My hairdresser" Sasuke explained.

"And guess what more! He gave me a lollipop! But Uncle Sasu says I can't eat it until tonight."

Yukio pouted and glared at Sasuke, who looked rather uncomfortable feeling the anger directed at him. Obito laughed, but then he curiously looked at Yukio.

"You know, you two look pretty similar now that Yukio's hair is much shorter."

Yukio just returned the curious gaze, but Sasuke looked even more uncomfortable.

"I think I've been seen as a single father pretty much the whole week" he mumbled, making Obito laugh again.

Sasuke huffed, how impossible could it be that a guy was walking around with a child not his own? So many moms had tried to flirt with him every time they went to the playground, complimenting him on his parenting, and everywhere they went he could hear whispered comments about what a cute dad he was. The ones who recognized him and Yukio weren't much better, but they were instead speculating over how great he seemed to be with kids and when he would get ones of his own.

He was twenty-three, not exactly ready to be a dad just yet. Even if he did enjoy spending time with Yukio.

Hmm, maybe getting a kid wouldn't be so bad after all…

No. Bad Sasuke. No such thoughts. He and Naruto weren't even engaged or anything, it was way too early to think about stuff like that!

He was brought out of his musings when Yukio squealed excitedly in his ear, having noticed passengers were starting to arrive in the waiting hall.

"Relax" Obito said. "It's just the ones without any luggage, there's still a few minutes to wait."

"Oh" Yukio said, disappointed.

"Why don't you tell Obito about the movie we watched yesterday?" Sasuke suggested, relieved when the child immediately started chattering, allowing him to sink into his thoughts again.

It was true that there were a lot of similarities between him and Yukio, and the five days they'd spent alone brought up a few more. He'd dug up a few old pictures of himself as a kid, and it was almost scary how alike they were. It had gotten to the point where he contemplated asking his brother if he could possibly have anything to do with it.

But maybe he was just thinking too much, and seeing similarities where there were none. Maybe Naruto's cousin had dark hair and eyes too, he wouldn't know since he hadn't met her yet. This morning he'd woken from a strange dream though, bringing up certain memories he was trying to forget, and he was sure it wasn't related to Yukio at all because it didn't add up, and it was too improbable anyway, but it had been an oddly happy dream…

It really wasn't his business, but when he got around to meeting Karin he would at least ask her if the father could have possibly been one of his relatives (he did have a few of them, and he didn't know them all personally) just for the peace of his mind.

"Uncle Naru!" Yukio suddenly shouted and tried to wriggle out of Sasuke's grip, running off too meet the blond half-way once he'd been put down.

Naruto's face had broken out in a big smile, and he picked the kid up and swung him around, causing loud giggles to escape from him. Then he hugged him and kissed his face all over, ignoring the protesting noises Yukio made, and something caught in Sasuke's throat.

This was the future he wanted for himself.

With him, Naruto, and children.

Naruto was now listening intently to Yukio's probably incoherent words, smiling the whole time.

Yeah definitely children.

And then Naruto glanced at him, an affectionate look in his eyes, especially reserved for Sasuke, and fuck suddenly his knees were all week and his heartbeat sped up. Shit.

Walking over to them in a trance he put his hand on Naruto's back, lips automatically finding his, and he drowned in Naruto's serious eyes once they let go.

"Hey" Naruto said.

"Hey" was all Sasuke could respond with.

"Listen to me!" Yukio said, his palms smacking against their respective cheeks.

"Sorry kid" Naruto apologized, breaking eye contact with Sasuke and turning to Yukio instead. "What did you say?"

And Sasuke felt as if his life was perfect.

~Line breaker~

The evening went by quickly, laughing together, Naruto telling them stories about all the crazy fangirls and what he'd had to do to stop them. But alongside the happy buzz in Sasuke's stomach a vague unease appeared, getting stronger as the hours passed by. There was something about Naruto, the way he sometimes looked at him when he though he didn't notice, how he sometimes fell silent, how sometimes his smile didn't reach his eyes as his thoughts seemed to be in another place.

After putting Yukio to bed Sasuke did the dishes, smiling at Naruto when he came to help him. But as Naruto dried them he seemed distant, and with a sudden churning in his stomach Sasuke thought of his conversation with Obito earlier that week, and how dead-beat Naruto had sounded on the phone Wednesday night. When Naruto had been drying the same plate for five minutes he put the glass he'd just picked up back again, rinsing his hands and drying them off on the towel the blond was using.

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

Naruto startled, glancing at him but looking away quickly.

"No, I'm fine" he said, putting the plate away and starting on another.

"Naruto, don't think I can't notice when something's off." He gently relieved the blond of plate and towel, putting them down on the counter and then took a light hold of his chin, turning Naruto's head so they were face to face. "You know you can tell me anything."

Blue eyes stared into his for a few moments, unreadable emotions flickering over them, and then Naruto sighed wearily. Taking a small step he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, inhaling deeply, his hands moving into place around his back. Suddenly worried Sasuke hugged him back, he kissed his temple and breathed in his scent.

What would he ever do without Naruto?

"I'm sorry" the blond murmured against his neck. "I didn't mean to be this out of it."

"Is it about the university thing?" Sasuke asked quietly, one hand moving upwards to trace soothing patterns on the tan neck.

"I guess."

Sasuke was silent, waiting for Naruto to continue.

"I think… I think I need to go away for a while."

Sasuke blinked, wondering if he'd heard him right, but when Naruto raised his head to look at him with worried eyes he realized that he had.

"Go… where?"

"I don't know. Anywhere" Naruto answered, his voice caught, his eyes pleading. "I don't want to but I…"

Sasuke felt as if his head was spinning, and there was something painful wedging itself inside his throat.

"But then, why?"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, since before high school. I've always wanted to just go somewhere, on my own, where no one knows me. And I just… I can't put it off anymore."

He gripped Sasuke's shirt in his hands, still wearing that pleading look on his face, searching his eyes for any sign of anger, of rejection.

"I _have_ to. I'm not at the same stage in life as you Sasuke, I have no idea what to do with my life, I… fuck I just have to do _something_ or I'll go crazy!"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. His brain was frantically searching for something, _anything_, what had Obito said? _Just be there for him Sasuke. He might give you all sorts of crap without meaning to, but if you stay with him then I'm sure everything will work out fine._

But what if it didn't? What if Naruto left to figure stuff out and figured out that Sasuke wasn't what he wanted?

"Sasuke…" Naruto was saying his name so fearfully, his eyes watering, his lips trembling, matching Sasuke's own.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice more broken than he'd intended.

A painful look fluttered over Naruto's face, a small smile fading almost before it started.

"No" he whispered. "It might be the stupidest thing I've ever done, but… I'm at a loss. It's not enough to just… If I don't go, then I don't know how to come back." He swallowed, closing his eyes briefly before letting out a shaky breath. "If you'll let me of course."

Sasuke embraced him tightly, burying his nose in blond locks, his heart beating hollowly in his chest, his body never wanting to let go.

"Don't be stupid, you have to come back" he whispered hoarsely. "I'll never forgive you if you don't."

Naruto clung to him desperately, trying to control his breathing. He hadn't planned for this sudden confession, hadn't planned to say all this, to actually go through with it, but now that the words had been spoken he knew he couldn't take them back. Years and months of hesitating, of finding excuses not to, of second-guessing himself; he just couldn't continue like that anymore.

He just hated himself for doing this to Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry" he mumbled. "I tried so hard to just move on, but all these stupid memories, I have to deal with it somehow. I have to prove to everyone that I'm not helpless. That I can do something on my own."

Sasuke pressed their mouths together, kissing him hard, fingers twisting in his hair; it was pain, sadness, desperation, but also hope, love and a promise. Naruto kissed back just as hard, their lips moving slowly and deliberately, tasting, memorizing, in a wordless form of communication. When they broke it off a lone tear was rolling down Naruto's cheek, and Sasuke carefully swiped it away with his thumb.

"I'll be right here" he whispered. "Come back, and I'll be right here."

Naruto let out a sound that was some sort of mix between a sob and a laugh, and he smashed their lips together again, simply holding them pressed against each other for a few seconds before pulling back again.

"You really are too perfect Sasuke."

"More like, you're worth waiting for."

This time the smile formed fully on Naruto's face, bright and thankful, and Sasuke felt mesmerized by it, falling in love all over again.

Then Naruto turned serious again, his eyes tracing Sasuke's features, returning to meet his gaze again, and suddenly the atmosphere changed, and Sasuke almost couldn't breathe when hit with all the emotions that look gave birth to.

"I love you" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's chest constricted, his limbs were useless, all sound disappeared as he took in the raw feelings presented to him, Naruto exposing his heart in front of him. He knew that Naruto had never said those words to anyone before. He knew, because they had agreed not to say them until they were sure beyond reversal, beyond regret.

"I love you too" he answered, wide-eyed and shaking, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stared into Naruto's eyes for what felt like eternity, unable to tear away had he wanted to.

That night they made love to each other as if they hadn't seen each other for years, as if they would die without the other's touch, claiming each other over and over again, promises falling off their lips in hot whispers, bodies shaking and minds trembling. There was nothing in-between them anymore, everything was laid bare, and once they'd loved to the point of exhaustion they talked until they fell asleep mid-sentence, past present and future in a confused mix making sense only to them.

Because this wasn't infatuation or attraction anymore.

This was love.

And it was equal amounts of pain and delirium.

* * *

It's not easy to live is it? Anyway, I feel as if I fell in love with this story all over again, I hope An accidental marriage won't suffer from this... heh. And I hope you don't think Naruto's decision was too sudden, it's something he's been thinking of in secret, and it's been there underneath the surface all this time, which I think you've noticed. And I didn't write out the last love-making scene and talk, because it would be too long and I don't think I would have been able to picture it as well as it deserves. Oh, and there wasn't so much Yukio in this chapter but he's still with them for another three weeks or so... ;) (btw I love the thought of Obito being like Sasuke's awesome role-model second cousin or whateverXD)


	30. Promise

It's strange, how a chapter can seem one way while writing it and so different when I'm proof-reading.

Well, whatever. I was going to say how depressing it was and apologize for it but now I don't know anymore hahaaaa...

And yeah yeah sorry for being late and everything but damn I had problems with this chap. Anyway, lots of stuff happened in-between the last chapter and this... For example my poll! And I just closed it, so go check out the result! I'll be writing on my profile what oneshots I'll be writing. It's funny how, at the very last minute, NaruSasu was beaten by one point by Lots of smexual tension. Haha. But I'm happy NaruSasu got so many votesX)

I'm gonna go home over easter break to visit, which feels weird. It really is the weirdest feeling to visit your home from a different country. Not sure if I'll have time to write anything at all during the break, and then my grandmother will be visiting and then I'll go visit my lovely adgxvnetu again... :3

And let's not talk about my homework, although I was actually doing pretty well this weekend, and I got a surprisingly good grade on my literature test. Isn't it depressing that I have to do all my tests in Finnish... It makes everything twice as difficult! But oh well I'm improving I hope... XD

Now then, why don't you read the chapter and you can go rage a little afterwards... Unless you like what's revealed:p

* * *

Chapter 30: Promise

Naruto regained consciousness brutally the morning after, thanks to a certain kid slamming their bedroom door open and proceeding to jump on top of them until they acknowledged his existence.

"Wake up! Come ooon you promised I'd get pancakes for breakfast! And I'm hungry!" Yukio shouted impatiently, shaking them in turns.

"Gah stop jumping Yukio, we're up!" Naruto grumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, not really daring to look at the time and realize how little he'd slept.

"Well hurry!"

"Why don't you go to the kitchen Yukio, I'll be there in a minute" Sasuke said, sounding too awake for Naruto's liking.

The little kid nodded his head and crawled off the bed, almost falling over the edge but then hurriedly straightened up and ran off. Naruto smiled, no matter how early it was no one could be angry if they got woken up by someone that cute.

"How are you feeling?"

Hearing Sasuke's calm, quiet voice made him freeze for a second, remembering last night, sighing as he sank down on his pillow again.

"I'm okay" he said, glancing at Sasuke's faintly disbelieving and concerned face. "Really, don't worry so much."

"I feel like that's my line you know" Sasuke answered and scooted closer, putting an arm over his chest and kissing his cheek. "I'll go make those pancakes; you should try and get some more sleep."

Naruto opened his mouth to object but was stopped by a finger silencing him.

"Otherwise you'll just be all whiny when we meet up with Itachi."

Sasuke finished off his order with a chaste kiss then gingerly got out of bed, putting on clothes before heading towards the kitchen. Naruto stared after him for a few seconds, then sighed again and tried to find a comfortable position so he could continue sleeping.

Five minutes later he realized he wouldn't be able to, but he was still too sluggish to get out of bed. When he heard a loud crash from the kitchen though instinct took over and he shot up, almost running the short way to get there. He stopped in the doorway, finding Yukio sitting on the counter with his hands covering his eyes and Sasuke squatting to pick up pieces of broken glass.

"I'm sorry" Yukio whispered, and Sasuke looked up at him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I just don't want you to step in it and get hurt, that's why you're on the counter."

"Oh."

Naruto knew Sasuke had changed his view on kids, but really, the kind concern and reassuring smile on his face convinced him that he'd found the perfect guy. As if he didn't know that already. But at the same time, this kind of scene…

Unconsciously he clenched his fists, leaning his forehead against the doorframe. At times like these, when he should just join them with a large smile on his face, telling a stupid joke to make Yukio laugh and Sasuke smack his head… all he felt was this annoying churn in his body.

Frustration.

"Aah uncle Naru, why are you naked?!"

Naruto froze, looking up at Yukio's and Sasuke's surprised faces.

"Uuh… I just heard the crash and…"

Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head slowly. Then he stood up and leaned against the counter, Yukio joining in on his laughter. Naruto wished he had a camera, they looked so perfect together, laughing like that, happily on a normal Saturday morning. Looking down briefly he snorted, then raised his head again with a smile.

"I'll just go put something on I guess. And then we're making awesome pancakes, alright Yukio?" he said, pointing at the kid.

"Yes sir!" Yukio shouted and saluted him.

And suddenly his frustration felt much less heavy.

~Line breaker~

Walking down the street Yukio felt happy. No, he felt more than happy. Happy was a normal day. So he was _extra_ happy. Because both his uncle Naru and uncle Sasu were there with him, both of them holding his hands securely, but they were walking a little fast so he had to skip his step now and then to keep up. But he didn't mind, because the sun was shining even though it was still cold, and his stomach was full of pancakes. He snickered to himself when he remembered uncle Naru standing in the doorway naked, that was so stupid like always! He had a feeling uncle Sasu would never do that.

As they walked he tried to look into the windows they were passing, if maybe there was something interesting there. Since they were going shopping uncle Sasu might buy him something, which was really nice. His mom always told him he couldn't have the things he wanted. Maybe today he could get ice cream? When he grew up he wanted to be cool just like uncle Sasu, and then he'd buy a house that looked like a dragon, and it would be full of only dragon stuff!

They stopped at a streetlight, and he looked up first at uncle Naru, and then uncle Sasu. Uncle Naru had been sort of serious this morning but he said he was just tired from his trip. He wanted to think that everything was alright so he believed him. He also wanted to grow up and fly in an airplane like uncle Naru, so he was a bit jealous. Once they'd reached the other side he heard a surprised sound from uncle Naru, and he looked up to see that he was looking at something.

"What's Sakura doing with your brother?" his uncle said, but uncle Sasu didn't answer.

"Who's that?" he asked, but neither of the grown-ups paid attention to him, they just started walking again.

He felt a little nervous now, he wondered what uncle Sasu's big brother was like. A girl in his class was always picked up by her brother and he was much taller and a bit scary, so maybe uncle Sasu's brother was also scary…

Suddenly they came to a halt, and his uncles greeted two people. He craned his neck to look at them. One of them was really tall with dark hair, and he did look a bit scary so it must be uncle Itachi. The other one was a girl and she… had pink hair.

He blinked.

She was wearing really colorful clothes too, and he wondered if she was trying to look like a flower. Then she looked down at him.

"Oh! This must be Yukio! Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura!" she said in a cheerful voice.

He blinked again.

Then he swallowed nervously and backed away slowly to finally jump behind Sasuke's leg. If he had to pick someone who could scare away scary people during an attack then uncle Sasu was the best choice. They would probably give ramen to uncle Naru and then he'd lose.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked confused, but Yukio wasn't really listening.

His little heart was beating really fast, and he clung to Sasuke's pant leg, hiding his face. His mom had always told him that girls with pink hair were mean and terrible people. He wondered why uncle Sasu's brother would know someone like that. Maybe he should warn him? What if she was controlling him with freakish mind powers?!

"Yukio are you okay?" uncle Sasu asked, squatting so they were eyelevel with each other.

Yukio wanted to be brave but he felt his lower lip tremble, and he threw his arms around uncle Sasu's neck and buried his face in his scarf. Then he was lifted up and hugged, and he tried to make himself invisible so the scary girl couldn't see him.

"What's up?" he heard uncle Naru ask.

"I don't know. Yukio, what's wrong?"

Uncle Sasu's voice was always so calm and sounded so nice, he loved it when they read stories together at night. But right now he didn't know what to say, so he just shook his head and tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare him" the girl he would from here on call Miss Pink said, sounding nicer than he thought possible. It must be a trick.

"It's okay, he'll come around later. Let's go" uncle Naru said, and the others agreed.

As he hid in uncle Sasu's arms the adults were talking, and apparently Miss Pink was only there by chance. He didn't trust her. These were the times he really wished he was bigger, like a super hero. It would be nice if his dad had been there too, but…

That's right, if both uncle Naru and uncle Sasu was there, then he should be okay. Slowly he relaxed, telling himself that it would be fine. It helped that uncle Sasu was running a hand through his hair, calming him down. Hesitantly he raised his head, and uncle Sasu leaned him back a little so that Yukio could see his face up close.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and he sounded so worried that Yukio felt guilty.

"I'm sorry" he answered, looking down.

"Hey, don't look like that, just tell me what's wrong."

He glanced up at Sasuke, biting the inside of his cheek and thinking about whether he should tell him or not.

"Umm… that girl…"

"You mean Sakura?"

He nodded.

"Can we trust her?"

He glanced up at uncle Sasu's surprised face and quickly looked down again. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"You don't like her?"

Yukio blushed with embarrassment.

"Mom says pink hair is bad" he mumbled, blushing even more when uncle Sasu chuckled.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything. She's a friend."

"Even if she has pink hair?"

He chanced another glance at uncle Sasu, his face torn between amusement and something he didn't really understand.

"Yes, even if she has pink hair."

But uncle Sasu's voice sounded a little strained, so he didn't think the coast was clear just yet. So he refused to be put down on the ground as they entered stores, a little reluctant when uncle Sasu finally handed him over to uncle Naru instead.

"Hey kid, you're clingy today aren't you?" uncle Naru said.

He didn't answer. He was busy keeping an eye on Miss Pink so she didn't do anything suspicious.

"And you're really staring at Sakura, do you think she's pretty or something?"

Yukio froze, turning his head to see uncle Naru grinning at him.

"Uncle Naru is an idiot!" he shouted, smacking a hand over his grin and succeeding in making him stop.

When the others laughed he blushed and hid his face, he didn't want Miss Pink to notice him.

"Isn't it about time we head for lunch anyway?" uncle Itachi said, and Yukio sneakily glanced at him.

He'd been so busy with his self-proclaimed task of making sure they weren't tricked by Miss Pink that he'd forgotten all about uncle Sasu's brother. Looking at him he decided that he really did look like uncle Sasu, but he was taller, and his hair was longer. He looked strong, but he had a nice voice. Oh no – he'd completely forgotten his promise to be friends with him! Uncle Sasu had said that he really wanted to meet Yukio, and he wasn't talking to him at all. What if he was feeling sad?

"Hm? What is it?" uncle Naru asked after he'd tugged at his jacket.

"Umm…" he fiddled with the zipper on uncle Naru's bright orange coat. "Do you think… umm… that maybe uncle Itachi could carry me?"

Uncle Naru came to a sudden stop, and Yukio wondered if he'd said something bad.

"No, sure, I mean I'll ask him."

Yukio hid his face in his hands as uncle Naru walked closer to uncle Itachi, peeking between his fingers and seeing the surprised man nod at uncle Naru's question. He allowed himself to be handed over, taking a hold of the collar of uncle Itachi's dark winter trench coat.

"Hello Yukio, it's nice to meet you."

Yukio nodded, too shy to answer. Uncle Itachi smelled nice too, but not as good as uncle Sasu. Since he didn't dare to meet his eyes yet he looked at his hair, the ponytail was slung over one shoulder, the opposite of the one Yukio leaned on. Without thinking he reached out to touch it.

"You have really long hair" he mumbled, making the adult laugh quietly.

"Do you like it?"

Yukio nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up again.

"I wanted to have long hair, but uncle Sasu says short is better."

"Yes, Sasuke doesn't like long hair. He let it grow once but after I told him he looked like a girl he cut it all off."

"Really?" Yukio asked, turning his head to look at uncle Sasu and imagine him looking like a girl. It made him giggle. "Do you like dragons?" he then asked, finally looking up at the man carrying him.

"I do" uncle Itachi said with a smile.

Yukio sighed, completely satisfied. If he liked dragons then he was good in his books. After a few more nervous moments he got over his hesitation, starting to chatter excitedly about anything he could think of, oblivious to the look Naruto and Sasuke shared and the jealous looks Sakura gave him.

~Line breaker~

There was a palpable tension between the four adults sitting at the table for five. Itachi had taken them to a newly opened restaurant featuring a playground for children to occupy them as they waited for their food to arrive, thinking that Yukio would like it. He did. Amazingly enough the sound of the playing children didn't reach into the restaurant part, which meant their conversation was mainly undisturbed.

Sasuke was rather tense, his gaze flickering between his brother and Sakura. The pink-haired girl being there by coincidence, he called bullshit on that. The fact that a heavy silence lay over the table strengthened his suspicions that something was definitely going on, and most likely he wouldn't end up liking it.

"How am I supposed to be able to choose between these?" Naruto complained in a light tone, seemingly unaware of the thickening atmosphere as he read the menu.

"I'm happy you like it" Itachi said, glancing briefly at Sasuke but quickly avoiding his eyes again.

Yes, something was definitely up and Sasuke wasn't in the mood right now. It was bad enough trying to act as if everything was fine and normal when in reality he just wanted to drag Naruto back to bed and hold him tight so he could never leave.

Trying to shake off those urges he focused on the menu as well, gritting his teeth when he kept drifting off. Not having come to a decision when the waiter showed up he picked something at random, not really caring and leaving Yukio's meal up to Naruto's choice.

As soon as the waiter had reappeared with their drinks and then left them alone again Itachi cleared his throat, and Sasuke closed his eyes briefly to try and stay in control of his emotions. Whatever Itachi was going to say he didn't want to cause a scene. He'd like to think he'd outgrown those things during the past months.

"There's something Sakura and I would like to discuss with the two of you" his brother said, using the kind of voice he saved for giving bad news he worried Sasuke would blow a fuse over.

"Can't we do this some other time?" he asked quietly, suddenly finding the table cloth very interesting.

"I think now is as good a time as any" Sakura said, sounding apologetic.

_No_ he wanted to say. _No it's not a good time at all, and I don't want to know._ But he stayed silent, knowing that if Itachi had made up his mind he'd tell him whether he liked it or not.

"Well?" Naruto asked. "You're not telling us you're getting married or something right?"

It was obviously a joke accompanied by a chuckle, but it made Sasuke freeze. And since there was no denying reply, he really wondered if this was the week all his nightmares were coming true.

"Marriage is taking it a bit too far, but… Sasuke?"

Sasuke had stood up without realizing it, his fingers digging into his palms.

"I need to use the restroom" he said, his voice as emotionless as possible as he turned and walked off.

He knew his brother would probably follow, but he didn't care right now. He just had to get away. Maybe if he walked fast enough he could lock himself into one of the stalls and only come back when the food had arrived and Yukio was there to work as a distraction.

Surprised by how well his plan had worked out he locked the door, too out of it to notice the nice interior. He leaned his head against the door, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He'd put on a strong front the whole morning and day so far, but he could feel the edges cracking, slipping through his fingers. He wanted to be reliable, he wanted to be the strong forte Naruto could return to.

He didn't want to feel this weak and vulnerable, and he didn't want to think about anything at all that had to do with his brother and Sakura. Not now. Maybe some other time.

He knew his brother was seeing someone. It had been obvious. Really, he was happy that everything worked out for the best with his divorce and that he seemed to be cheering up, not overworking like he usually did.

But this?

He couldn't face it right now.

"Sasuke?" a voice gently called, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

It was Naruto, not his brother, and he opened the door to let him in, closing it again behind them.

"I told them it was a bad time."

Sasuke glanced at the blond. He was looking too concerned, gnawing worriedly on his lip.

"It's always a bad time for that kind of conversation" he sighed, slumping back against the wall and looking at Naruto tiredly.

When Naruto looked as if he didn't know what to say he stretched his hands out, taking a hold of his shirt and pulling him close, pressing their foreheads together as Naruto's arms snuck around his waist.

"They said it just happened."

He snorted, a rather bitter sound.

"I don't care about the reason."

"Sasuke…"

He looked into Naruto's eyes, a million things passing between them.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, suddenly feeling so tired. "I'm just…"

Naruto tightened his hold, bringing their lips close enough to touch.

"I know. I'm sorry too" he breathed against them.

"Don't feel guilty."

"But-"

Sasuke closed the distance, kissing Naruto to silence him.

"We already went through this yesterday. And it has nothing to do with, with… Itachi and Sakura."

Naruto looked at him, swallowing the words of doubt he wanted to release. Sasuke raised his hand to trace Naruto's cheek with the back of his fingers, running a finger along his jaw line. He didn't know how long they stood there trying to reassure each other silently, it could have been five minutes just as well as five hours, but when Naruto finally smiled and pecked his lips he felt much better.

"Let's not think about it too much" the blond said, taking a step back and unlocking the door.

Sasuke nodded and followed him back to the table, fingers intertwined. Itachi watched him worriedly as he sat down, and he met his eyes with a small glare.

"I won't say anything" he said, holding up a hand when both his brother and Sakura opened their mouths. "It's none of my business and I really don't want to know any details. Just do what you want."

He could dislike the relieved smile on Sakura's face all he wanted, but he couldn't stay unaffected when Itachi smiled that thankfully at him.

"Thank you Sasuke."

"Don't. I haven't forgiven you for keeping it a secret yet."

"We didn't want to say anything until we were sure" Sakura said.

"You mean you didn't want me to object until you had a good reason to not care about it. But it's fine" he hurriedly added, seeing as they were about to give him some kind of apology. "I'd just rather think of this some other day."

Both Sakura and Itachi stared at him for such a long time he almost worried he'd grown an extra head without noticing. Then they both turned to Naruto.

"How do you do that? Seriously, what's your secret Naruto? I've _never_ seen him this agreeable before" Sakura asked the blond, sounding shocked.

"Yes, I thought he would go on a rampage through the restaurant" Itachi added.

"Then why the hell did you tell me in a restaurant in the first place! Do you _want _me to throw a fit or something? Because I could."

Three heads hurriedly shook a no.

"No really, it's no problem, I'll just start with throwing this vase at the wall and then I could shout obscenities until they called for security."

They way dark and green eyes widened made him lose his train of thought. Did they really believe he'd do that? Had he really done that before?

"Sasuke."

At the sound of his name he turned to Naruto, and he must have noticed the lost look on his face because he hugged him tight, hiding his face against his chest for a few moments.

"What do you say we go get Yukio? I bet the food's ready soon" Naruto then said, standing and pulling Sasuke up with him.

When they'd reached a quieter part on the way to the playground Naruto squeezed his hand.

"You handled that really well" he said, and when Sasuke stared at him in surprise Naruto was smiling at him. "I knew you would."

Sasuke faltered a few steps, then swallowed and squared his shoulders, tightening his hold of Naruto's hand.

That's right. He wasn't the same anymore. He was stronger now. He could handle it.

Even if Naruto wasn't here. He could handle it.

~Line breaker~

A few days later Naruto laid spread eagle on the couch watching some uninteresting cooking show on the TV when he felt a weight behind him, creating a dip in the back of the couch. He looked up to see Sasuke standing there, a serious look on his face.

"Here" he said, holding out a paper for him.

There was a strange edge to Sasuke's voice, and Naruto reluctantly took the page from him, not sure if he wanted to know what it said. Starting to read it his eyes widened, his fingers clenched around the paper and he stared up at Sasuke for confirmation.

"I know I said I didn't want you to go there, but it's where you seemed most interested in so…"

"Sasuke…"

"You can pay me back later, so don't worry about it."

"But-"

"I know. I know Naruto, but please, just let me do this for you. I won't meddle anymore after this. But seeing you walk around looking so depressed, there's a limit you know?"

Sasuke looked so pleading, so he swallowed all the objections building up in his throat.

"What about my job?" he asked instead.

"I already talked to Kakashi. He wasn't that happy with the short notice I guess, but I promised him we'd treat him and Obito to a nice dinner when you come back so…"

"Short notice?" Naruto asked quietly, looking at the paper containing the details for his trip to Australia.

Scanning it to reach the date he almost choked.

One week.

He was supposed to leave in just one week.

"I thought… I thought that it's better if you go soon" Sasuke answered his silent question with. "So you can come back sooner."

He looked up at Sasuke again. The pale beautiful face wore such an insecure look. He didn't like it. He raised a hand to cup Sasuke's cheek, searching his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you" he whispered, forcing himself to produce a small smile. "It's too much, but thank you."

A hesitant smile made its way onto Sasuke's face as he put a hand over Naruto's, no doubt feeling the same bittersweet sort of pain that came from the knowledge that they loved each other, but that they would have to separate soon.

There were a thousand reasons he could think of why he shouldn't go, but it didn't help. He was going. And now, he even had a date for it, written in black ink on white paper, undeniable. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"Uncle Sasu?"

Yukio had snuck up on them unnoticed, hidden from Naruto's view by the sofa.

"Can you help me?"

"Are you doing homework?"

Sasuke had turned around, still holding Naruto's hand in his. Yukio must have nodded because Sasuke smiled at him and patted his head.

"Aren't you overworking yourself?" he scolded lightly, poking his forehead, chuckling at the expression Yukio must have made.

"But uncle Sasu! The teacher said we have to finish it by tomorrow!"

Yukio sounded so serious and lecturing that Naruto couldn't help but quirk his lips. That little boy definitely took school seriously.

"Well come on then, let's sit down" Sasuke said, letting go of Naruto and guiding the kid around to the front of the couch.

Naruto made room for them, Sasuke sitting down first and Yukio crawling onto his lap.

"It's this one" Yukio said, pointing at something in his workbook with his pencil.

"Hmm, I see."

Naruto watched them as Sasuke explained everything, helping him with a few other questions as well. Seeing them together like this it struck him again how close the two had grown while he wasn't looking. He smiled fondly when Sasuke made a silly joke and Yukio giggled, telling him it was stupid.

In a perfect world Sasuke would be Yukio's dad, and they'd live together happily all three of them. Maybe he and Sasuke would be married, they could have a cute little house with a small garden, going on summer vacations to the sea. There wouldn't be any insecurities, no hurt feelings, no mothers or godparents, and everybody else in society would mind their own business.

Why wasn't the world as perfect as those two looked, too sweet for such a normal thing as doing homework on a Tuesday?

Feeling strangely left out he grabbed his phone, snapping a picture of them.

"Hey" he said softly, taking another picture when they turned towards him. "You two should model or something, it's ridiculous how photogenic you are."

Sasuke snorted, then he hugged Yukio closer and nuzzled the top of his head.

"Take another" he said.

Naruto stared at the picture for a long time after taking it. Sasuke was smiling, looking into the camera with his mouth hidden behind Yukio's dark brown locks. Yukio was blushing cutely while looking down, trying to hold on to his book and pencil as well as Sasuke's arms.

It was perfect.

It was more than perfect.

It made his heart swell and ache and he didn't know how long he could take these feelings without exploding.

"Uncle Sasu, I almost dropped everything" Yukio complained with a pout, making Sasuke release his hold and let him sit up straight again.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hey, Yukio" he said, meeting the child's eyes when they turned to look at him. "I'm… I'm going on a trip again."

Yukio looked surprised, then tilted his head curiously.

"On a plane?"

"Yes, on a plane. I'll be gone for a while."

This time Yukio frowned, looking very much like Sasuke did when he didn't like something.

"But you just came back."

"I'm sorry. I'll probably leave before your mom comes back, so you'll have to stay with uncle Sasu for a little while again."

Yukio looked down at his book, biting his lip. When Sasuke rubbed his arm comfortingly he leaned back against his chest and gave Naruto a put out look.

"I don't want you to leave. You should stay and mom doesn't have to come back."

"Yukio, don't say that."

Yukio buried his face in Sasuke's shirt, rubbing his nose against it.

"I don't want to go home" he mumbled.

"Yukio" Sasuke started, embracing him again. "Your mom loves you the most, she'll be sad if you're not with her when she comes back."

"B-but" Yukio sniffled, lower lip trembling and the force of his puppy eyes almost knocking Sasuke out when he raised his head to look up at him. "Doesn't uncle Sasu love me the most?"

Sasuke looked as if the air had been forced out of his lungs, and he carefully cradled Yukio's head in his hands, smiling at him with so much emotion Naruto thought he'd die for sure this time.

"Of course I love you Yukio. I love you the most. You and Naruto, I love you two the most."

Naruto felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest as he almost threw himself forwards, his arms hugging the other two as tight as possible.

"It's okay" he said, repeating it over and over again. "It's okay. We'll be fine Yukio. I promise we'll be fine."

Yukio was clutching his book tight to his chest; he wanted to stay like that forever, squeezed in-between, feeling hidden and safe.

"Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise" Naruto whispered back, and Sasuke nodded.

Yukio lifted up his hand, holding out his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise" he said, and both Naruto and Sasuke held out their pinkies as well to swear with him.

"We'll be fine" Sasuke said, and Naruto wanted to believe him.

He wanted to believe him so bad.

~Line breaker~

Naruto dumped his probably over-stuffed backpack in the back of the car, hardly believing that the day had finally arrived. He was leaving. His stomach had been flip-flopping the whole week every time he thought of it, and he felt so nervous he could puke.

But on the other hand, he was so excited he didn't know what to do with himself. He was finally, _finally_ doing it, after having talked and thought about it for so many years. He stared at his bag, going over everything in his head again. Despite the short preparation he'd managed to fix everything he needed, well with some help from Sasuke.

The Uchiha's experience sure came in handy at times like these.

He smiled to himself, thinking of last night. They'd spent a good part of the night reading stories to Yukio until he fell asleep, despite his declaration that he'd stay up the whole night and spend it with Naruto. He'd been pretty upset in the morning when he woke up.

After that he and Sasuke had gone to bed. He'd been dreading their last night together, thinking it would be horrible. But they simply held each other, silently, everything they could possibly have said already known to the other, wanting to feel the other close for as long as possible.

Strangely, he didn't feel as worried anymore. He wouldn't forget about Sasuke, and Sasuke wouldn't forget about him. They were too involved with each other for that to happen.

Too in love.

He smiled at Sasuke when he came walking towards him, closing the trunk and giving him a peck on the mouth before getting into the passenger seat. It was a shame that he hadn't finished taking his driver's license before leaving, but he could continue later.

They spent the drive to the airport mostly in silence, Naruto occupied with thoughts of when he'd see these streets pass by in the opposite direction. How much would have changed? How much would be the same?

He'd like to think that things would only change to the better. He had to hope for that, at least.

Saying goodbye to his friends had been weird. He hadn't told them about his real reason for his trip, so after the initial surprise everyone had just congratulated him, making jokes about how Sasuke would survive without him. The only one getting angry had been Karin of course, for obvious reasons.

Sasuke didn't allow him to feel guilty though. He really didn't think he could have found a better person to fall in love with, but that made him even more determined to sort out his shit. It wouldn't do to let it affect Sasuke.

"Do you need help with the bag?" Sasuke asked as they parked the car, but Naruto shook his head.

Holding hands they walked inside the airport, a surreal feeling lowering itself over them. Suddenly the fact that he was leaving was too much to come face to face with like this, he couldn't grasp it anymore. The fact that he was going to get on a plane and fly away from here, away from Sasuke, he couldn't think like that right now.

So he focused on the feeling of Sasuke's hand in his, the familiar warmth of it reassuring him for the umpteenth time.

"Are those…?" he asked with a frown, seeing a few people looking suspiciously like paparazzi following them as they walked towards the check-in.

"Just ignore them" Sasuke answered, glancing at him.

"Won't it cause trouble for you?"

Naruto frowned, worried now. They hadn't really talked about what might happen if the media found out they were having some problems. Not that the problems had anything to do with their relationship, but media isn't known for being able to distinguish things like that.

"They can think what they want, but I'm going to kiss you so hard it won't leave any doubts."

Naruto couldn't help but stop and smash their lips together hearing that. He let go reluctantly, breathless.

"I love you so much you know" he said, Sasuke's face lighting up with a smile.

Later, as they were standing a ways off from the line waiting to go through the security check-up, Sasuke caringly combed his fingers through Naruto's hair, standing so close their noses almost bumped.

"Be careful alright?" he murmured, not wanting to let go.

"Don't worry about me."

"How am I supposed to not worry about the person I love?"

Naruto made a sound in-between a chuckle and a sob.

"Don't say things like that, you'll make me cry in public."

Sasuke brushed his lips lightly back and forth over Naruto's, feeling his heartbeat speed up just from that.

"There's nothing to cry about" he said, trying to convince himself as much has Naruto. "You're just going on a nice little trip, and then you'll come back."

Naruto placed his hands around Sasuke's back, pulling him closer.

"Make sure Yukio doesn't feel lonely."

"I will. I wasn't lying when I said I love him the most you know."

Naruto snorted lightly.

"Should I be worried then? A rival like him will be difficult to beat."

"Don't be stupid moron" Sasuke smiled and tugged at his hair. "And you make sure you don't lose all that nice muscle you've managed to build."

"I knew it, you just want me for my body" Naruto joked.

"I'll admit it's a nice bonus."

They stood there smiling at each other for a while, their little banter managing to lighten up the mood. Then Sasuke sighed, his arms moving to circle Naruto's neck.

"You should go."

"I should. But you haven't kissed me yet."

A smile ghosted over Sasuke's lips before he closed the short distance between them, initiating a slow and sweet kiss, deepening it when Naruto asked him to. Soft lips against soft lips, all of it so familiar, the shape, the taste, the movement. No one else could kiss him so perfectly, everything about Naruto was perfect no matter what the blond himself thought. Everything from the way he touched him to the way he craved ramen at odd moments.

All of it, all of it belonged to Sasuke now.

He tried to put all his feelings into the kiss, all the things he tried but couldn't express with words. All his strength, all his weaknesses, all his hope and worry and wishes for the future. He wanted Naruto to know it all, feel it all, and he wanted to feel the same when Naruto moved with him.

Everything Naruto sent to him through the physical contact, he wanted to swallow it all and keep it to himself, treasure it until Naruto came back.

Treasure it forever.

"If you don't leave now I really will cry."

He thought Naruto said it but it could just as well have been him. Releasing those desirable lips he pressed their foreheads together, he didn't want to walk away. He didn't want Naruto to leave. For a few seconds he allowed his mind to rush with thoughts of lifting his boyfriend up and running back, back home, back to their apartment, tying him to their bed and never letting him outside again.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered, and he forced his body to relax, taking deep shaky breaths.

"I love you. I love you I love you I love you."

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just going on a trip so I can go back again right? You said so yourself."

Naruto's voice was thick as he clung to Sasuke, desperately, almost laughing at how impossible it felt to disconnect. As if they were sewn together by an invisible thread that refused to let them separate.

"I know. I love you."

Staring into each other's eyes they couldn't breathe anymore, couldn't think, only feel.

Feel as if they were dying.

"I love you too" Naruto whispered.

Then he straightened up, letting go of Sasuke and gently removing his arms from his neck.

"I'll come back soon, I promise."

"I'll wait."

Naruto nodded, feeling as if he moved through sluggish water, taking a step backwards, how could a movement so simple feel so difficult?

Sasuke tried to control his breathing, his head was spinning and dark spots seemed to dance in front of his eyes. With one last look, one last trembling finger stroking a whiskered cheek he turned and left, forcing himself not to turn back.

Naruto wasn't leaving, he was going so he could come back again. It would be okay. He could handle it. He'd go to work, and then he'd pick up Yukio from school and they'd go to the local swimming pool and he'd teach him to swim, just like he'd promised.

They'd be okay.

Just like they promised him.

No matter how hot the tears streaming down his cheeks felt.

* * *

So... Itachi and Sakura... more about that in the next chapter. And Naruto just left! You know, in the original draft for this story Naruto was supposed to leave for three years to study. That wouldn't really work out now though... heh. And as for Australia... To me that's really far away, but lots of my friends have gone there for a few months up to a year, just traveling around and working. It's pretty popular. I think it seems kinda scary though since one of my best friends have a spider phobia and won't shut up about all the dangerous animals there... My cousin is currently in Mexico instead, another popular place to go... And here I sit in cold lonely little Finland...

Just kidding Finland suits me perfectly haha!

Next chapter we're introducing a new character I've been waiting for, and things finally start getting revealed for real! Let's pray for a faster update this time... :p

AND YUKIO IS SO ADORBS I'M GONNA EAT HIM LOOOVE ^_^


	31. What's with life lately?

Yay! I did it! I managed to update really fast! This chapter was much easier to write, not as sad... X) Anyway, the new character (it's not an OC, I think you'll be happy) might be a bit out of character, but at this point, who really cares about that?:p

Oh and don't worry, of course this story has a happy ending...

Now then, lots of Sasuke in this chapter! Next chapter we'll check up on Naruto and also... OMG next chapter you'll find out who Yukio's dad is! I don't know if it's already obvious but... hehe...

And Itachi and Sakura might not be a couple I can see happening in the manga (come on, Itachi's dead for starters) but here it fits with the story. I know some of you don't like it, but it's not going to be that big of a deal in the plot.

Anyway, now I'm going to hurry through some homework before going to class and then it's straight to the airport!

* * *

Chapter 31: What's with life lately?

'

"Uncle Sasu?"

"Hm?"

Yukio turned around, forcing Sasuke to let go of his hair that he was currently shampooing.

"Don't be sad. You can borrow Drake tonight if you want, I'm sure he won't mind and he's really good company."

Sasuke smiled at the serious little kid. Drake was Yukio's toy dragon that he always slept with ever since they bought it for him. Thinking 'they' made his heart quiver a bit.

"It's okay Yukio, thanks for the offer though."

Yukio frowned at him, looking cute with all the shampoo in his hair as he stood with water to his waist in the Jacuzzi. It had been three days since Naruto left, and so far Sasuke had managed to keep it together as well as avoid his brother. He knew they had to talk but he was trying to delay the inevitable.

Yukio reached a hand out and smacked Sasuke repeatedly on his forehead.

"Pain pain go away" he chanted, blushing a little when Sasuke gave him a surprised look.

His surprise soon turned into another smile, and he took the small boy's hand in his.

"What do you say we read the story about the princess and the baby dragon tonight?" he asked.

Yukio nodded, instantly brightening up. He was definitely thankful for the kid being there.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke strode into Itachi's office the next morning, pulling up a chair to his desk and sitting down, still reluctant but determined to get it over with.

"I canceled your meeting" he told his brother, the older Uchiha not showing any surprise at the news.

"I see" he merely said, leaning forwards and pushing his computer to the side.

"So if you've got something to say you should do it now."

This time Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, settling for a more troubled look after a few seconds of silence from Sasuke.

"How's Yukio?"

"Fine" Sasuke answered, an almost imperceptible questioning frown ghosting over his brows.

"You know, I'm a little jealous of you. You've got that sweet kid to take care of, just like that."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi gave him a small smile, leaning back in his chair again and glancing out the window instead.

"Do you know what it feels like to want a child Sasuke?" he asked, a longing Sasuke had never noticed before passing over his face.

"I… I think so."

Itachi's gaze flickered back to him briefly before focusing on the scenery again.

"I know you hated Dai-Tai but she had her own problems, and that included never having children with me. At first I was fine with it, but lately I can't help but think how nice it would be to have at least one."

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up. Itachi wanting kids? Why hadn't he heard of this before?

"You really don't tell me anything" he said in an accusing voice, making Itachi quirk his lips in an apologetic sort of smile.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just too used to keep everything to myself."

He paused, seemingly thinking over his next words.

"Sakura and I are nothing like you and Naruto" he started, holding Sasuke's eyes with his own. "We're not madly in love, nor did we suddenly realize any attraction after you two broke up. We just happened to spend the night together after mother's Christmas party, I guess we were both feeling a bit down."

Sasuke stared at Itachi. What. The. Actual. Fuck?

"Are you telling me you had a one-night-stand with Sakura?"

He had to force the words out of his mouth, wishing he'd never decided to ask for the details. He knew he'd end up regretting it.

"Oh no, jeez Sasuke, we were just talking. I should have phrased it better."

Sasuke shuddered, nodding vehemently.

"I told her about what happened between me and my ex-wife, and how I secretly want children. She's the one who pushed me to finally get the divorce." Itachi smiled drily. "I thought she would simply help me find a new person, and well, so did she that first night I guess. But somehow we ended up spending a lot of time together before I left and…"

Sasuke held his breath.

"I don't know how to explain it. I never thought of her that way before, and she was always too occupied with you to notice me. But the more we talked the more we realized that we actually want the same thing."

This was too much for Sasuke. His brother falling in love with Sakura, even that would have made more sense than this.

"Do you even realize what you're talking about?" he asked in disbelief. "Having kids with my ex-fiancé, not even being in love, what the hell is up with that? I'm not going to mention the media because I'm not exactly lacking in controversy here, but-"

Itachi stopped him by holding up a hand.

"I never said I'm not in love, or that I don't believe I can fall in love with her. I do care about her. And don't think I haven't gone over the pros and cons in my head for hours." He gave Sasuke a serious look. "As strange as it is, we ended up connecting. It just happened. And if it makes us both happy, I don't care what anyone says about it."

They were quiet for a while, Sasuke letting the information sink in. There were still a lot of question marks, but he trusted his brother. He always had, and he wasn't about to stop now.

"You're sure about this?" he asked, searching his brother's face for any signs of insecurity, but as usual finding none.

"I'd say I'm sure yes."

"She's not pregnant is she?" Sasuke asked in a dismayed tone, making his brother chuckle.

"Not yet."

Ugh. Sasuke felt like throwing up. He did _not_ need images like that.

"I can't believe Sakura wants kids. Isn't she too young for that?"

"She's the same age as you isn't she?" Itachi asked, an amused tone to his voice.

Sasuke huffed.

"Well I don't have any kids, nor will I get any soon."

"Hn. I wonder…" Itachi mused, looking as if he knew or suspected something Sasuke didn't know.

Sasuke glared at him. Before he had time to ask what he meant though they were interrupted by a knock on the door, Sasuke's secretary peeking her head inside.

"Umm, Mr. Uchiha, there's a Mr. Sabaku here to see you" she told him, nervously glancing at Itachi as well.

"I don't recall having a meeting with someone today" Sasuke said with irritation.

"He said he'd gotten permission from your brother…" she trailed off, blushing when the older Uchiha graced her with a look.

Sasuke's head snapped around to demand an answer. Itachi looked torn between agreeing and telling her to get the mentioned man off their property. He settled for sighing and sinking deeper into his chair, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"That man always has the worst timing" he muttered to himself, then seemed to collect himself again.

"Go talk to him Sasuke. You don't have to do anything he says, but I'm afraid he knows what he's talking about. And I'm sorry in advance."

Sasuke stared at his brother. At this point he felt as if he was beyond caring. Naruto leaving, Itachi and Sakura, all of it was spinning inside his head and there wasn't enough room for other things to worry about. He stood up, thinking he'd just go tell this Mr. Sabaku that he couldn't talk right now, and then he'd just bury himself with work and not think at all.

"I'm still not entirely okay with this Itachi" he said as he stood up, preparing to leave.

"I wasn't expecting you to be." Then he turned to the secretary. "Would you mind making sure no one else is present on the entire floors of our offices? That includes you as well."

The flustered woman nodded, knowing that whatever the Uchihas requested of her she was expected to fulfill it, no matter how strange it seemed to her. Sasuke gave his brother another hard stare before turning and walking out of the office, heading towards his own. His secretary accompanied him the short elevator ride down to his own floor, he could feel her eyes on him but he was used to it. Maybe she too noticed the darkening bags underneath his eyes due to a few nights suffering from lack of sleep.

"He's waiting in your office" she mumbled as they exited, and that explained her exaggerated nervousness.

Sasuke didn't comment, he simply frowned and wondered what kind of annoying disrespectful person would wait in someone's office after their secretary told them to wait outside in the lounge.

He didn't like having people in his office when he wasn't there. He wondered if _anyone_ liked that.

Pushing the door to his office open he was greeted by the sight of a man occupying a chair, sitting in front if his desk but facing Sasuke and the door. As the man stood up Sasuke took in his appearance: red hair that fell over his forehead, a serious but handsome face, age somewhere in-between himself and Itachi, pale blue-green eyes that revealed nothing. He was dressed in a wine-red shirt neatly tucked underneath a semi-casual black jacket together with black slacks and shoes that hinted at him spending time outside an office.

"Sasuke, it's nice to finally meet you" the man said in a pleasant tone, albeit somewhat monotone.

Sasuke frowned. The person in front of him appeared to be quite confident, intelligent, a capable man. He could see why his secretary had let him in; he sent out a vibe that you didn't want to mess with him.

"I don't think it's polite to use my given name when I don't even know yours" he answered, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"It's Gaara. I suppose Itachi really held true to his word and didn't tell you anything."

Sasuke didn't respond to that. He was trying to make sense of this man, the contradiction between using informal speech and appearing so no-nonsense and the opposite of laid-back bothering him.

"Shall we?" Gaara said, making a gesture towards the chairs, and Sasuke slowly went around his desk to sit down.

"So, _Gaara_, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm afraid there won't be much pleasure at all. But I should make a proper introduction first I suppose."

Gaara fished something out of an inner pocket and handed it over to Sasuke. Opening the badge Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the fact that he was now, apparently, talking to a Chief Inspector of not just the police, but some kind of special investigation forces.

No, definitely not someone you wanted to mess with.

"And how do you know my brother?" he asked, careful to sound polite as he handed the badge back.

Gaara tucked it back inside his jacket, brushing some hair from his forehead in an unconscious gesture, revealing parts of what looked like a tattoo in red ink on the left side. Add to that the faint eyeliner around his eyes and the red-head was not just imposing, but also pretty damn hot. He'd have been interested to know his sexual preference if it weren't for two obvious reasons.

He was already taken for life with no interest in others, and you don't fuck the police.

He felt like smacking himself for that last attempt at a joke, Naruto's bad sense of humor must be rubbing off on him.

"We've been working together for a while, so you could say that I know all his dirty little secrets."

Sasuke didn't appreciate the comment. Narrowing his eyes he waited for a further explanation.

"I see, you really are just like your brother described. Well, I'll get straight to the point then."

Gaara straightened up in his chair, picking up a pen from Sasuke's desk and flipping it over a few times with his fingers before settling his gaze on Sasuke.

"I've been investigating your company for a while now due to suspicions of conducting illegal business."

Sasuke blinked. For some reason his utter bewilderment seemed to amuse the other man since he quirked his lips slightly.

"I'm sorry to say all suspicions were true."

Sasuke blinked again.

"So, what's going to happen now then? We'll all go to jail?"

He didn't know what to believe. If Itachi hadn't gone out of his way to tell him Gaara knew what he was talking about he would have never even entertained the thought of believing him.

Gaara shook his head, leaning back in his chair again but keeping the serious aura.

"You've got nothing to worry about Sasuke, after all you're completely oblivious to everything that's been going on. But I do need your help."

The unemotional way Gaara said it made Sasuke twitch. For some reason this guy was starting to annoy him.

"You've got a lot of nerve waltzing into my office telling me my company is breaking the law, and you need my _help_? What could an oblivious person like me possible help you with."

Gaara seemed to think his words over for a moment, appraising Sasuke with his pale eyes.

"Let's go with background story first" he then said, tapping the pen against air. "This business was started by your grandfather, but there was also another affiliate started by your father more recently, hidden in the shadows."

"Dramatic" Sasuke commented sarcastically.

"Well, you could say Uchiha Corporation was the face shown to the world while Akatsuki brought in the money."

Sasuke frowned. He'd heard that name somewhere.

"This isn't the first investigation towards these companies, but it's the only one that hasn't ended up badly for the people involved."

"What do you mean?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Some other time" he said, then continued his story. "Anyway, once your brother took over after your father he naturally found out about everything, and he spent a lot of time and effort trying to shut Akatsuki down. I'm guessing you're not aware of the fact that last December he finally managed to attain enough percentage of the shares – together with yours of course – to go against the other board members and cut off all funding for it. There are, or were I should say, of course no official ties between Uchiha and Akatsuki, just that money transfer as well as the fact that Uchiha Corps' board members also directed Akatsuki. I only know all this because Itachi has told me, it's very cleverly done."

Sasuke didn't like the almost impressed tone to Gaara's voice. He frowned, mulling the words over in his mind.

"I don't understand. If Itachi has already told you all this, shouldn't you want to arrest him for the time he was company president while Akatsuki still operated, or at least the board members?"

"Well, even if we have Itachi's word for it there's still no proof. And I wouldn't arrest Itachi after he was nice enough to cut off Akatsuki's largest funding source."

"When you say largest… do you mean we're not the only ones funding them? And what kind of company is that anyway?"

"Uchiha Corp might have been secretly directing Akatsuki, but they've also got their own operating system. That's how we haven't been able to obtain any physical evidence so far. Even within Akatsuki itself it's difficult to connect them to any of the deals we suspect them for."

Sasuke stared at Gaara. All of this just seemed too unreal. Like taken from some thriller on TV.

"You didn't say what kind of company it is."

Gaara seemed to hesitate, again combing his fingers through his fringe.

"Well, I have a feeling your brother wouldn't want me to tell you, but trust me when I say it's not exactly selling toys for kids."

That's the point where something dawned on Sasuke. Suddenly he felt his mouth go dry, and a sour taste welled up his throat.

"You said… that my father started this Akatsuki?"

Gaara nodded, an apologetic look on the otherwise mainly impassive face.

"Well that's just great isn't it. Not only was my father the biggest jerk of the century, he also just happens to be a criminal. Great. Just great."

"Perhaps you should call your boyfriend over, I heard from Itachi it might help."

Sasuke couldn't stop the helpless chuckle that escaped him.

"Help you or me? I'm afraid he's unavailable right now."

"And when is he available?"

Sasuke frowned.

"What does it matter? This doesn't concern him does it?"

Gaara made a non-committing shrug.

"Well he's abroad."

Now it was Gaara's turn to frown.

"And when is he coming back?"

Sasuke stared back at him, wondering what to say. It's not like he knew, but he wasn't going to talk about his private life with an inspector he'd never met before.

"Eventually" he settled for saying, giving Gaara an empty look.

It had been a while since he used that look.

They were silent for a while, Gaara simply watching Sasuke as the raven tried to make sense of the jumbled mess in his head. It's not like he wanted to think of his father as some sort of criminal mastermind, but on the other hand he didn't put it above him to use whatever means necessary to achieve success.

It still hurt though.

Not only had his father been lying to him, but his brother as well. And what about his mother?

"Again, what could you possibly need my help for?"

Gaara seemed a bit surprised at the question.

"I didn't think you'd be taking this so well" he said.

"Yes yes I used to be an immature drama queen I know, now would you _please_ tell me what the hell you want from me?"

At least this explained the reason for Itachi wanting to clear their floors of people. He didn't _really_ use to be that bad though, did he?

"As helpful as Itachi has been, there are a few things he won't agree to."

"And you seriously think I would if he doesn't?"

Gaara simply kept staring at him in that calm, contemplative way.

"I think it's worth a try. It's the one thing that might give all those board members what they deserve. You don't like them, do you?"

"I don't" Sasuke agreed, on his guard now.

"We might not be able to tie them to Akatsuki, and I might end up spending my whole life trying to bring that company down, but there's something else almost as big we could get them for." He paused briefly, boring his eyes into Sasuke's. "Does the word Mangekyo say anything to you?"

Sasuke frowned, shaking his head slowly.

"How about Rasengan?"

He started shaking his head, then stopped as an old memory surfaced.

"I think… didn't we have a research facility called that? But it was closed ages ago."

Gaara nodded.

"There's a reason it was closed. It's connected to the incident I'd like to charge the board members for. And I think you can help me get the evidence I need. But…" Gaara trailed off, looking hesitant to continue.

Sasuke swallowed. Of course there was a but. If Itachi had said no to this, he could be sure it wasn't going to be a nice one.

"I'm afraid the only person who would know the full story is your mother."

…and he was back to blinking stupidly again.

"Then why don't you talk to her?" he asked, confused.

"It's not that easy" Gaara said. "But more than asking her, I'd like to search her house."

"House?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yes. We don't have strong enough suspicions to grant a warrant."

Sasuke nodded slowly, thinking it over. He wondered what 'incident' Gaara was referring to, but he had a feeling he wouldn't tell him. God he hated being kept in the dark! But if there was something he hated more it was those damn board members…

"So all I need to do is to get you inside the house so you can have a look around?"

"Well, for now" was Gaara's evading answer.

Sasuke thought it over again. He pushed away all thoughts of his parents being connected to crime, that was too much to take in right now. If he only thought of this as getting even with those board members…

Then he could do it. Breaking into your own house is hardly forbidden, is it?

"Okay" he said, raising an eyebrow in response to Gaara's surprise.

"Very well then, how about we have lunch on Friday and then visit your house?"

"I can't."

He must have sounded a bit harsh, because Gaara looked at him strangely.

"Naruto just left the country" he explained. "If I'm seen having lunch with another guy for no apparent reason and then visiting my childhood home, it could give birth to all sorts of rumors."

Understanding dawned over Gaara's pale features, but he lifted a hand to wave off Sasuke's worries.

"I've got an official cover story" he said. "You don't think I'd just 'waltz in' here out in the open if I wanted to keep everything secret do you? I'm supposedly investigating some threats that have been made towards you. There _have_ actually been threats, mostly regarding your current civil status, but none of them were really serious. But since your brother is such a worrywart he wants to check them up anyway."

Sasuke reluctantly nodded, accepting the story.

"And of course, going out for lunch is just me observing your surroundings, and you've recieved some letters to your childhood address that we'll go check up on."

"Fine."

"Twelve o'clock?"

Nodding again Sasuke stood up to shake the other man's hand again before he left. As the door closed behind him, he wondered what the hell was happening to his life just as it was finally starting to head in a good direction.

~Line breaker~

Itachi looked up as the door to his office opened, surprised to see Gaara standing there instead of Sasuke.

"You know, he was a lot more agreeable than you gave me the impression of" the red-head said, casually leaning against the doorpost.

"I suppose it's Naruto's good influence."

"Hmm, but the miracle boyfriend seem to be out of the country at the moment though."

"Yeah, he just left. I didn't think you needed to know."

"I think I told you to tell me everything."

"And I think I never agreed on that."

Gaara let out a quiet snort as Itachi refocused on his computer screen again.

"It's a waste you're not interested in men Itachi" Gaara mused, putting his hands in his pockets and relaxing a bit from his work appearance.

"You're still here?" the older Uchiha replied in an unimpressed voice.

"As expected of the head of Uchiha Corps, such cruel words. Well, we could have had a lot of fun."

"You're not exactly boyfriend material. Oh, and stay away from my brother."

Gaara rolled his eyes at Itachi's warning glare.

"He's not my type. Besides, I never mix private life with work."

"Hn."

"He did agree to my proposition though."

Itachi gave him a look, then faced his screen again.

"If he cries you're going to have fun in hell."

Gaara smiled faintly at the empty threat, sighing deeply.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have picked an easier job, like brain surgeon or something."

"There's no sense of justice in that, you'd get bored."

"You know me too well. Anyway, I'd better get going."

Holding his hand up as a silent farewell he walked out of the office, leaving one troubled Uchiha behind.

~Line breaker~

Later that night Sasuke laid in bed, trying to fall asleep but of course having trouble with it. There were just too many things to think about for his brain to relax. He wished Naruto was there, but he wasn't going to call him back just after he left. He'd talked to him on Skype earlier, and the blond seemed a bit down but determined to sort things out.

He didn't tell him about his meeting with Gaara.

He smiled, thinking how just talking to Naruto and being able to see his face had helped. He might still be feeling confused and hurt and angry and whatever, but he knew Naruto was there for him. Even if he didn't want to worry his boyfriend he knew that if he needed him, Naruto would come back.

And he'd promised to take good care of both Yukio and himself while he was gone, he wasn't about to break down after only a few days.

He was stronger than that.

A timid knock was heard from the door before it slowly opened, revealing Yukio outlined against the faint light outside his room.

"Uncle Sasu?"

"Is everything okay?"

Sasuke sat up as the little kid closed the door again and softly walked over to the bed, climbing onto it with some help since he was carrying both Drake and his pillow.

"I can't sleep, can I sleep here instead?"

"Sure."

Sasuke made some room for him, sinking down again, smiling slightly when Yukio opted to use his arm as a pillow and hug his own instead. He raised his hand to gently brush his fingers through Yukio's hair, letting out a quite chuckle when the kid squirmed and then sighed with content after making himself comfortable.

"Uncle Sasu?" he said, sounding a little sleepy despite saying he couldn't sleep.

"Hm?"

"Today, a girl in my class asked me out."

"Oh really? You should have said something earlier."

"I forgot" Yukio said in a dismissive tone.

"Did you say yes?"

"No way, she likes My Little Ponies."

"U-huh?"

"So I told her it's impossible because Drake _eats_ ponies for breakfast."

Yukio sounded so lecturing that Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"And what did she say after that?"

"Well she was mad" Yukio pouted. "But then, she threw a pony at me in the classroom! And it hit Iruka so he was _really _mad!"

He giggled, and Sasuke again couldn't help but join in.

"She actually threw a pony at you?"

"All the girls in my class are crazy" Yukio mumbled, turning over so he was lying on his side instead, facing Sasuke. "But uncle Sasu? Why do the girls always ask out the boys but the boys never ask out the boys?"

Sasuke was startled by the question.

"Well… Do the boys ever ask out the girls?"

Yukio thought for a little while.

"I guess not" he said.

"Maybe they're too shy."

"No, girls give you cooties, nobody wants cooties."

Sasuke chuckled again, Yukio sounded so sure of himself.

"So if a boy asks out a boy he won't get cooties?"

Yukio seemed to have never thought of that before.

"I don't know. But mom says boys are just trouble, and I can't have a girlfriend until I'm eighteen!"

"Well, you certainly don't need one now. Unless you have someone you like?"

"Nooo" Yukio said, sounding embarrassed. "Nobody likes dragons so I don't like them… But the girls are _so_ annoying, they always call me cute." He huffed. "I don't like it."

"But you know, people are nicer to you if you're cute."

"Really?" Yukio sounded dubious. "Then why are the girls always mad at me when I don't want to play with them?"

"Because they feel sad when you say no."

"I still won't say yes."

"You don't have to."

They were silent for a little while, and Sasuke almost suspected Yukio of falling asleep when he started talking again.

"Uncle Sasu?"

"Yes?"

"Are you good at sports?"

"I was pretty good in school I suppose."

"Then can you teach me?"

Sasuke smiled and hugged him briefly.

"Sure, I'll teach you."

"Okay." He yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Then you should sleep."

"Mm… 'night uncle Sasu."

"Goodnight Yukio."

Soon after that both of them fell asleep.

~Line breaker~

Driving towards his old house after lunch with Gaara was an interesting experience. Or maybe he should say that lunch had been an interesting experience. Gaara was the kind of person who doesn't talk unnecessarily much, and Sasuke wasn't exactly known to do the opposite. Even so they'd had a decent time, and Sasuke had a feeling that Naruto would like the other man.

As a friend, of course.

Gaara had told him he likes to tease Itachi with gay innuendos, and the fact that he was still alive said a lot.

"I should ask Naruto to set you up with one of his friends" he said as they drove, glancing at the red-head when he made an amused sound.

"Are you suggesting I'm incapable of hooking up on my own?"

"From what I've heard? I'd say yes."

Gaara shook his head slowly.

"Itachi might not hold me in high regards, but I was thinking I had at least made an impression on _you._"

"We're here" Sasuke said, not bothering to answer.

He'd talked to his brother about Gaara. Saying Gaara hadn't made an impression on him was a blatant lie. Anyone would be impressed by someone that young having such a successful career behind him, and none of it thanks to his parents as was the case for Sasuke.

Once inside the hallway they took off their shoes and coats, Sasuke at a loss for what to do next.

"So what exactly are we looking for here?"

Gaara looked thoughtful, walking further into the house.

"Documents, notes, anything that regards the company. I'm guessing your father's computer is already gone. Do you know the location of any safes?"

Sasuke shook his head. It's not like his parents hadn't gone out of their way to make sure he knew absolutely nothing.

"Well then, just show me around the house first."

It felt strange, walking around his house and feeling as if he was doing something wrong. In the eyes of his parents he probably was. He wasn't as indoctrinated as Itachi though; if there was anyone who'd openly go against their parents it was Sasuke.

But more than strange it felt weirdly good. He wanted to know. No matter how harsh the truth was, he was sick of being left out. And if his parents withholding the truth from him came back to haunt them, then he wouldn't mind.

Crushing down any feelings of guilt he helped Gaara search his father's study, not really finding anything though. It appeared as if Fugaku had either gotten rid of things before he died, never had anything at home to begin with, or someone else had gotten rid of things for him.

Even after Gaara had opened the safe with mysterious techniques – the results of a misspent youth he claimed – they couldn't find anything.

"Well, it was worth a try at least" Gaara said as they walked down the stairs again, heading towards the hallway to go back.

Sasuke rubbed his neck, feeling a little stiff after spending almost three hours going through his parents' stuff. He knew he'd have trouble looking his mother in the eye next time he saw her, but on the other hand they hadn't found anything.

He was oddly relieved for that.

"There's no other place you can think of to look? Any garages…?"

Sasuke shook his head, the garage was only full of cars and equipment. Then he stopped.

"The basement…" he mumbled to himself.

"The what?"

"There's a basement. I forgot about it completely, I've never been there."

Gaara stared at him. Then he quirked his lips.

"Lead the way."

Sasuke tried to recall where the entrance was, getting it wrong a few times before finally remembering. As they opened the door a musty smell rushed towards them along with a little bit of dust, enough to make them cough.

"That's strange" Sasuke mused. "Mother always wants it clean."

"Guess we might get lucky then" Gaara said, a hint of excitement in his eyes as he started walking down the stairs.

The basement was neatly organized though, fitting better in with Mikoto's character. Except for a few rows of shelves down, where it looked as if someone had thrown a few cardboard boxes of varying sizes in a disorderly heap.

"This looks promising" Gaara said, but Sasuke gave him a dubious look. "Come on, I think we're running out of time."

Sasuke helped him opening the boxes, finding heaps of old-fashioned floppy disks, some CDs, folders filled with paper…

"Looks like this could be of some help. I'll bring it with me to the office" Gaara said, picking a few boxes up and starting to walk away with them.

Sasuke stared after him.

"What?" the red-head asked when he noticed the other wasn't moving.

"Isn't this… a bit too easy? I mean, they're just lying there, anyone could have found them."

"Sasuke I can't just go search someone's house without permission. But yeah, you or Itachi could have found them, but you needed four tries to find the correct door and then we had to look for the key, and Itachi isn't interested in finding out. You've watched too much TV."

Even so, Sasuke still frowned. He had a bad feeling about this now that they actually found something, and he wondered if helping Gaara had really been a good idea. It was too late now though.

Sighing he picked up two of the boxes and followed Gaara to get them into his car.

"What are you expecting to find out from these anyway?" he asked once he'd caught up.

Gaara shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It'll take a while to go through everything, I'll let you know if I find something."

Sasuke swallowed anything he wanted to say. He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

Seems like Sasuke has a lot to think about now! And I just LOVE Gaara so much, it cracks me up and has me drooling at the same time writing him like this... Sheesh I should write an ItaGaa fanfic about my fanfic, yum! XD And can Yukio get any more adorbs? I think he can...:p Also, as for Sakura's age, I haven't mentioned it before but let's say she's the same as Sasuke and Ino is the same as Naruto but they're still friends somehow... Age is but a number! :p And it certainly doesn't matter... haha can you notice I don't want to stop the AN because I don't want to do my boring homework?

Anyway, spring is here (even though there's still ice and snow and shit), I've just eaten some chocolate, I'm genererally happy and nobody was crying in this chapter. Yay for an awesome day:D Let's go throw some ponies!X)


	32. I can't believe you don't remember

I had such a productive day today. Can you believe I read a 334-page book in Finnish in a week and a half, reading like 80 of them today? And doing so well with homework lately... What's happening to me? I'm turning into a good student! Which is good because finals are coming up... Yay.

Anyway, this chapter is also a pretty happy one, even though some of you have been apparently crying due to lack of smex, so I included some. Just a little. Next chapter will be much more serious:p

I really put in an effort tonight to finish this up, it's currently 1 AM... It might take a while until the next update because of studying and visiting friends.

Btw, I now updated my profile with info on the oneshots I'll be writing from my poll, it's going to be pretty fun I think...

Warning: Mentions of straight sex. I know, it's terrible isn't it.

* * *

Chapter 32: I can't believe you don't remember

'

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sight of a certain red-haired man exiting his brother's office. It had been almost two weeks since the whole 'breaking and entering' thing, and he hadn't heard anything yet. When Gaara noticed him his face didn't reveal anything, he simply nodded at him and proceeded to walk past him.

Sasuke didn't accept it.

"Hey" he said, grabbing the other's wrist to stop him in his tracks. "Have you found anything yet?"

"We're still going through everything" was the answer, but something made Sasuke feel like that wasn't completely true.

"It's been two weeks" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have a legion of minions doing the job for me."

Not appreciating the underhanded jab at his own position in the company delivered with such apparent amusement he tightened his grip around Gaara's wrist, pulling him closer and staring him straight in the eye.

"Really Sasuke, what would your brother say if he saw us like this?"

"Why can't you just tell me what you've found so far?" Sasuke demanded, but Gaara only sighed and used his free hand to release the hold Sasuke had of him.

"Simply because I'm not sure of what I've found yet, and there's no point spreading possibly wrong assumptions around."

"You talk to Itachi."

"Of course I talk to Itachi." Gaara's lips quirked a little upwards, making him look much less serious again and more teasing. "I need my weekly dose of terror after all."

"I really don't see how he stands you" he answered, giving up for the moment since it was pointless to try and get anything out of Gaara. For once he was talking to someone besides his brother that he'd probably lose to in an argument.

Gaara shrugged, glancing up at the clock on the wall, unconsciously doing that brushing through his fringe thing again. He must have noticed Sasuke glancing at the tattoo on his forehead because he brushed the hair completely to the side, revealing the kanji for love in red ink.

"Not telling you the story though" he said, and apparently those were his parting words because he turned around and walked down the corridor, his steps that of a man on a mission.

Catching himself spacing out as he stared at the now empty corridor he quickly made his way over to Itachi's office, finding his brother deep in thought.

"So he _did_ have news" he said accusingly, managing to startle the older Uchiha, a not as uncommon thing as one might think.

When Itachi was thinking he really was _thinking_.

"Was there anything else you wanted?"

"So you're not even denying it."

Sasuke stared hard at his brother, but as always nothing could be read from the perfect poker face of Uchiha Itachi.

"There's no point. But Sasuke…" Itachi paused, the mask falling to reveal concern. "I hope you don't think I'm keeping things from you just because I can. If I had the option of not knowing I would take it."

It was hard to object when his brother looked at him like that. With a frustrated sigh he sat down, dropping the business act and letting the strain he suffered from show.

"Maybe you're right" he said, looking out the window. Their father had made a good choice when building this office, the view was amazing. "But just because it's better not to know it doesn't mean it'll make me feel better."

They were silent for a while, each sinking into their own thoughts. Itachi broke the silence before it got too heavy though.

"So you're meeting Karin tonight?"

Sasuke blinked. Seeing Gaara had blown all thoughts about what was happening tonight out of his brain. Slowly, a smirk formed on his mouth.

"Oh, I'm meeting her alright."

Itachi shook his head at the almost evil purring emanating from Sasuke. He wasn't surprised though; Sasuke had been quite upset when Karin told him through a text a few days ago to leave Yukio and all his stuff at school and then she'd pick him up in the afternoon, not answering when he called.

"Just make sure you're alone if you're going to start any fights."

Sasuke frowned.

"What would we fight about? I just want to ask her some questions. Are you sure you don't know her by the way?"

Itachi chuckled at the suspicious look his little brother sent him.

"I've never had sex with her if that's what you want to know."

Sasuke made a dismissive sound, looking down at his lap and realizing that he'd come to see Itachi for a complete other reason. Sighing and putting the folder on the desk he pushed all thoughts of later away, going into business mode again.

Sometimes he wished he wasn't so good at what he was doing.

~Line breaker~

Naruto dragged his feet into his hotel room, tired after a day full of scuba diving. Dumping his stuff unceremoniously on the floor and shrugging out of his shoes he made his way over to the bed, falling down on it face first, not caring about the sand he probably spread around.

He'd had a lot of fun today. It had taken him about a week to relax, to realize that he really was far away from home. When the realization struck him it had felt as if a rope wound tightly around his lungs had been cut off and he could breathe again. He'd spent the past two weeks enjoying himself as much as possible, pushing all his worries far off into the back of his mind.

Escaping for a while sure felt good. He should feel guilty about it, but it was such a huge relief to just be on his own among happy strangers, acting just like them without a care in the world. He'd joined a group of mismatched backpackers, their sole intention to experience everything they could and have a great time while they did it.

It was extremely refreshing.

Traveling around, doing odd jobs or sightseeing, he just let go of all restraints and enjoyed living. Today had changed things a little though. He didn't know what it was, but there was this tiny nagging feeling in his body that it was time to get his shit straight and stop messing around. Not the same way it had felt at home, because this wasn't painful like that.

It was just this impatient feeling that if he was going to change somehow then this was the time to figure out in which direction. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen, noting how late it was. He still had the picture he'd taken of him and Sasuke in that pile of leaves their first week together as background. It was strange to think back on it, but as always the picture made him smile. During the time it took him to fly over here he'd been so worried, thinking of all the what ifs and that maybe Sasuke would forget about him.

He wasn't worried anymore though. No matter how he or Sasuke felt while alone they always felt better while talking on Skype, smiling and joking like normal. And it didn't feel forced. He was just on a trip for a while, because he needed it, and he'd come back feeling better whether he accomplished something or not.

Just knowing that Sasuke hadn't given up on him made it all so much easier.

He hoped his boyfriend wasn't feeling too lonely now that Yukio had gone back home. He snorted at the memory of Sasuke's indignation at Karin refusing to meet. His cousin was always like that though, not really caring what was polite and what wasn't.

Rolling over on his back he stretched his arms out, arching his back off the bed for a few moments. Relaxing again he dropped his phone to the side, scratching his stomach. There was one huge drawback to the distance – the lack of sex obviously. It was definitely boring not to have a sexy Sasuke at his disposal, he'd gotten so used to it that it felt weird to go to bed without at least a heated make-out session. He closed his eyes, imagining Sasuke crouching above him, a sultry look in his eyes as he teased him with that voice that just leaked sex everywhere. He should convince him that Skype was almost as good as the real deal.

Pushing up his t-shirt he played with a nipple, pretending Sasuke was licking it. Maybe he'd rub himself against him too. Yeah, that sounded good.

His other hand found his groin, massaging through his shorts, the thought of Sasuke moaning into his mouth as they kissed heating up his body. He'd roll them around, pinning Sasuke underneath himself, sucking on his throat, playing the game of how hard he could suck until Sasuke pushed him away with a complaint to stop leaving marks all the time.

He fast-forwarded through the foreplay, clothes disappearing magically in his mind as he pushed down shorts and boxers to get some real friction. Their kissing would be harsher, needier, teeth nibbling lips and breaths mixing. He'd feel Sasuke's body aligned to his, close but never close enough. Skin sliding against flushed skin, Sasuke's cock hard against his stomach or thigh, arms tangling everywhere as they struggled for more contact.

A thumb brushing over the head of his erection mimicking Sasuke's teasing made him shudder with arousal, the air-conditioned room suddenly too hot. He let out a groan, being vocal always turned him on more. Not to mention that Sasuke in his head now slid down his body, a hungry look glittering in his dark eyes as his mouth found great interest in his bellybutton.

Oh damn, he hadn't realized how much he missed the physical contact, feeling extra sensitive as he pinched one nipple hard. He didn't have to go for long, steady strokes bringing him towards completion in sync with his imaginary thrusting. With a quiet moan he released, not wanting to disturb any neighbors, remembering the feeling of Sasuke shuddering against him through his own orgasm.

Coming down from his high he felt like a boneless heap, a lump slowly forming in his throat as his imaginary pictures of Sasuke dispersed.

He really wished he could just go home.

A sudden sound in the silence startled him, and with a frown he reached for his phone. Seeing the name and photo on the screen fear ran up his spine like a cold shiver. For Sasuke to call him like this…

Putting the phone to his ear he closed his eyes, hoping for good news and not bad.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke drove towards Yukio's school filled with determination. Besides the fact that he wanted to see Yukio's school play since the kid was crazy excited about playing the dragon (what else?), he was also looking forward to meeting Karin. He had some questions that demanded an answer.

He was a little late, as in finding a place to park was going to be hell. Swearing to himself after circling the parking lot once he sped off into a side street, finally finding a spot along a road that wasn't too far away.

Hurrying towards the front door of the school building he fished his ticket out of his pocket, showing it to the little girls standing as a welcome-party dressed in very sparkly clothing. Sneaking inside, trying to appear inconspicuous so that he wouldn't catch the attention of a certain woman he still wasn't sure what she looked like besides bright red hair, he found a seat somewhere in the middle of the back rows.

Ignoring the looks he got from mothers and older sisters he scanned the area, spotting someone that might fit the description at the front. Narrowing his eyes he thought back to the text he'd gotten. It wasn't just obvious that she was avoiding him, it was so impolite! It was like an arrow straight to his strict upbringing.

He was going to tell her one thing and another about leaving her son in his care for over a month and then not even bothering to thank him.

Returning to the present he listened to an annoyingly loud little boy introducing the play to everyone, the parents laughing sweetly and someone's older brother shouting words of encouragement. As the play started though he had to admit that it was rather cute, the children either living into their roles a tad too much or so shy it was difficult to hear them or even see their faces.

Yukio was the most impressive one. He was wearing a home-made dragon outfit consisting of card-board and fabric, and his loud attempt at roars made everyone struggle not to laugh. It was comical in a cute kind of way. Sasuke took a few pictures with his phone and even recorded the final song at the end of the whole thing. Naruto had made him promise, but he probably would have done it anyway.

After three rounds of applauses the audience was told to go into their children's separate classrooms, seeing as it was a combination of two classes in the play. Sasuke quickly made his way over to the right, following the stream, finding the red-haired woman easily in the now thinner crowd. Smoothly moving through the comfortably chatting relatives he closed in on her, but then he was abruptly cut off by a girl in her older teens sneaking up next to him and introducing herself.

Not wanting to be impolite in an environment like this he responded to her, feeling a little disturbed by the hearts in her eyes.

_Sorry girl, you're not getting any tonight_ he thought, the voice in his head sounding a lot like Naruto's as she tried to subtly ask if he was free later that night. Excusing himself once they entered the classroom where the desks had been put to the side along the walls he spotted the woman again, now fairly sure that she had to be Karin. She was standing in the middle of the room talking to a middle-aged woman he recognized as the mother of one of Yukio's friends, he'd thrown a birthday party a few weeks ago that Yukio obviously attended.

Casually walking up to them he nodded at the other woman who spotted him first, a smile breaking out on her face as he came up to them.

"Hello Sasuke! You came to see the play?" she asked, but Sasuke ignored her question in favor of observing Yukio's mother.

Looking at her more closely he could see that the straight hair seemed to have suffered from attempts at keeping it under control and she was wearing black thick-rimmed glasses. Her clothes were surprisingly modest compared to the impression he'd gotten of her, a white frilly blouse over dark blue jeans. She also seemed to be around Itachi's age, her dark eyes widening and her face blanching slightly once she turned and noticed him.

She collected herself quickly though, narrowing her eyes that he now saw had a red hue to them and crossing her arms defiantly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, and Sasuke felt his whole body bristle at the rude greeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said. "I wasn't aware that it was unexpected of me to show up to the school play of the kid I took care of for, hmm, _more than a month_."

He glared at her and she flinched, looking to the side guiltily. Then her eyes turned back to him, now with a hint of curiosity in them mixed with something else.

Apprehension maybe.

Before they had time to say anything else, Yukio's friend's mother too surprised to produce any sounds, Iruka showed up with a big smile on his face.

"Hey there!" he said joining them, the other woman taking her chance to escape. "It's nice that you came too Sasuke, Yukio was probably the one most excited about this play! I didn't see Naruto though?"

He looked between them, mildly questioning, not noticing the tense atmosphere at all.

"My dear cousin escaped the country" Karin answered, not changing her tone of voice from before.

Before Sasuke could retort Iruka stepped between them, grabbing their shoulders and steering them towards the table with coffee and cookies.

So maybe he wasn't oblivious to the atmosphere after all.

"Why don't you two grab some coffee and have a _nice_ conversation over at that table?" he suggested, the promise of pain if they didn't behave easy to pick up on. "Yukio will be back soon."

Glancing at each other suspiciously they did as told, neither enjoying being treated like kids by the teacher. Sitting down Sasuke sipped at the coffee, grimacing a little. He was never much of a coffee person, not liking the thought of being addicted to something. He raised an eyebrow, noticing Karin looking very much on edge and uncomfortable, avoiding his eyes now.

"So" Sasuke started, not wanting to waste any time, "Who is Yukio's dad?"

Karin choked on the brown liquid, coughing ungracefully while covering her mouth.

"As if it concerns you" she wheezed out.

"So you know who it is" he answered in a smug voice, smirking when she glared at him.

"I'll tell you over my dead body" she grumbled, thinning her lips into a line.

Sasuke leaned over the table, looking at her seriously.

"I'm not the one who wants to know" he said quietly, knowing he'd hit a weak spot in her defense. "But I get if you don't want to tell him until he's older if his dad is some criminal or something."

A wry smile ghosted over Karin's face as she seemed to lose herself momentarily for a moment.

"It wasn't like that" she said, looking down into her cup and sighing. "I'm surprised you don't know already."

Sasuke watched her in silence for a few seconds, thinking over how to proceed.

"So it does have something to with an Uchiha?" he asked, not expecting her to raise her head and throw her hair over a shoulder with a snort.

"All this time I tried to avoid you thinking you'd find out, and in the end you don't remember anything."

Sasuke didn't like the way she said it, as if she thought he was stupid. And to think Naruto had said she was one of his fangirls.

"Then enlighten me" he bit out, trying to control his temper. It had been more difficult lately, what with everything that was happening.

"I'd rather not" she replied, on the defense again, raising a hand to push her glasses back on her nose, holding on to the side of the them and then taking them off in an apparently unconscious gesture as she looked away from him, tapping the end of the right frame on her lower lips.

And suddenly Sasuke was transported back in time to a horrible event he'd thought he'd succeeded in forgetting completely.

"Debbie?" he choked out, his whole body frozen with shock as he stared at her.

Her reaction would have been funny if he wasn't so busy trying to suppress certain disgusting images from his mind. She jumped violently, her glasses leaving her hand and hitting someone in the back before falling onto the floor, and she hurriedly went to retrieve them. Since she looked as if she wanted to escape Sasuke stood up as well, walking over to her and grabbing her arm, ignoring the surprised looks from the people closest to them.

"You _are_ Debbie aren't you?" he accused, pulling her back when she tried to get out of his grip.

Giving up she sighed, closing her eyes and mumbling something to herself.

"Let's go talk outside" she then said, dragging him out of the room and into the deserted corridor.

As they walked pictures flashed before Sasuke's eyes, the one worse than the other.

They'd been on a cruise. Not just him, Itachi and his parents, no, a big portion of the Uchiha clan had been there, renting the whole ship.

It had been his birthday present. He turned sixteen. It was the worst birthday he'd ever had.

There were aunts and second cousins and god knows what or how loosely they were related. Luckily everyone had ignored him the whole time besides the birthday dinner, when they were all forced to wish him happy birthday. Really, the whole thing had just been an excuse to have some kind of family reunion; his parents had been married for 25 years or something like that.

There had been lots of servants on the ship, and all of them had their own personal one, or at least a family servant.

As the birthday boy Sasuke of course got his own.

'Debbie'.

He still shivered in discomfort whenever he heard that name, and he went out of his way to make sure it wasn't often.

When Naruto said fangirl he didn't know how right he'd been.

They stood quiet opposite each other for maybe half a minute, measuring each other with their eyes. Almost eight years had passed since then, and he grudgingly admitted that Karin looked less crazy now. At the time though she'd seemed to grab any and every opportunity to flirt with him – or his brother – using her scantily clad body shamelessly, not to mention those horrible glasses. They had been even thicker back then. Oh, he'd lost count of how many times he just wanted to rip them off her face and snap them in his hands, and then jump on them for good measure.

No wait, it was 348 times. He'd counted during the three weeks he spent trapped on that goddamn ship.

He hoped it had sunk somewhere. The Mariana trench preferably.

"Memories coming back to you?" Karin broke the silence with, giving him an uncertain look that she tried to disguise as a taunt.

"I can't believe you had sex with someone in my family" he said, not really aware of his surroundings anymore, missing the incredulous look passing over Karin's features.

"You _know_ who I had sex with" she told him, taking a step forwards and narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"But… you spent most of your time with my family, and Itachi said it wasn't him…" he trailed off, pure horror flashing through his body. "It wasn't my father was it?" he asked, voice breaking and sounding very much panicked.

"Are you fucking insane!?" Karin shouted, taking two long steps and grabbing his shirt. She started shaking him violently, shouting at him. "What the hell would I do with your dad! I can't believe you! How can you be so dumb and not remember!"

Sasuke was shell-shocked. He'd never been shaken like this before, and certainly not by a _woman_. Desperately trying to focus his gaze on her angry face he felt his body go limp, not really able to take the mental strain anymore.

Of course he remembered.

He had nightmares about those memories for fuck's sake!

Karin seemed to notice the change in his features, going from confusion to grimacing to surprise, settling for some kind of reluctant realization. Slowing down her shaking and falling silent she swallowed, stopping her motion completely. Her hands were pretty much the only thing holding him up, and when she let go he promptly sat down on the floor, at a loss for words.

"I… we…" he struggled to find the words. "You… you _raped me_" he finally choked out, looking up at her.

A few moments of silence, then something hard connected with his cheek.

Oh, she punched him.

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to find out!" she screeched, her voice most certainly reaching into the classroom. "You'd come up with some retarded excuse like that! As if I wanted anything to do with your crazy family once I realized what kind of people they really are!"

She was breathing heavily after her shouting, Sasuke staring up at her with a gaping mouth. He was quite sure he must have looked ridiculous, but he didn't care.

He'd had _sex_ with Naruto's _cousin_.

No, not just sex.

He'd fucking lost his virginity to her.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to just lie down right then and there on the floor and curse the heavens for making him remember something like that.

It was beyond embarrassing; it was the most stupid thing he'd done in his entire life.

Really, what did he think? That sleeping with a girl would turn him straight?

If anything it just made him even more convinced that no, girls were not the thing for him.

The memory was pretty hazy though, but it had involved lots of alcohol and he'd spent most of the time with his eyes closed and pretending he was doing a guy who just accidentally happened to have a girly voice.

Only the fact that his teenage body was _very_ horny made him able to go through with the whole thing.

Pausing his train of thought his mind zoned in on that last part. The whole thing. He stared at Karin, her expression impatient as if she was waiting for him to catch up.

And once he did his chin dropped so low it might as well have reached the floor. He opened and closed it a few times, forming silent words, having absolutely no idea of how he was supposed to ask for confirmation.

"How?" he settled for in the end, his voice weak as if all strength had left his body permanently.

Karin squatted down in front of him, looking as if she didn't know whether to laugh or cry in frustration.

"We had _sex _Sasuke. Unprotected I might add if you don't remember that."

"Of course I remember!" Somehow he found a little bit of strength again. "That's why I asked how, didn't you take pills or something?"

He racked his brain for some sort of memory as to how they ended up forgetting the condom. Maybe he just didn't have one. It's not like he'd been planning it.

"Well I'd just run out of them. And I thought it was fine anyway. Apparently I was wrong."

The way she said it had his mind reeling. It felt as if his whole world had just shifted, and in some ways it had.

He wasn't just Uchiha Sasuke anymore.

He was Uchiha Sasuke, _father_.

Fumbling after his phone in his pocket with numb fingers he gripped his phone, noticing that his hand was shaking as he looked at the screen.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked, and he swallowed, feeling dizzy.

"Well I'm calling Naruto obviously" he answered, pressing the call button before she had time to object.

There was no way he could deal with this alone right now.

* * *

Obvious? Shocking? At least Sasuke got a shockXD Now I'm going to sleep while Sasuke is haunted by bad memories... Naruto's stuff will get attention next chapter, promise! And I couldn't help adding Gaara at the beginning...^^

And for some pointless rambling so you can all postpone whatever other boring things you have to do after reading this chapter: I was once supposed to be in a school play. I was six years old and playing Snow White, and the most popular guy in class was the prince, so of course I was very smug about it. Then I chickened out and refused to perform in front of an audience. I remember sitting there looking at the others on stage and feeling stupid.

I've gotten over my stage fright since. I've even sung on occasion! Poor audience... XD Goodnight~


	33. How to become a father

Alright my lovely (hopefully) patient readers, I have finally managed to write another chapter. And the AN:s this time are very important, so please read them!

As for this chapter and the previous, I didn't mean to offend anyone with Sasuke's rape-comment. He wasn't raped. Maybe it's a tiny bit in the grey-zone, but nothing bad. AND I have included the scene in this chapter, which means WARNINGS for flashback and a straight sex scene. Now, I know few of you enjoy SasuKarin (I know I don't) but this scene is pretty important and short, so I hope you don't skip it. There's nothing graphic in it anyway.

And as for Sasuke being the dad, that is something I had decided on even before I published the first chapter, and it's one of the few things that never changed haha. I even hinted a tiny hint at it in back in chapter 4, but I doubt anyone noticed. :p

Other than that, I contemplated naming the chapter All the FEELS, but in the end it didn't seem appropriateX)

Oh, and Sasuke's views on women as a teenager are his own, and nothing I share (well, at least not most of the time).

(This is now pointless rambling) Lots of stuff has happened to me since my last update, that you know if you're reading Seven Days, but the interesting things are me bursting out of the closet and getting a girlfriend (adgxvnetu promoted herself from fangirl:ppp) and also I had my birthday!

Now, please enjoy this chapter that I worked hard on all day!

* * *

Chapter 33: How to become a father

'

~July 22nd, going on eight years ago~

_Sasuke lay sprawled out on the beach chair, glaring out over the pool at the cruise ship's top floor. A few of his very distantly related relatives were having too much fun in there, which meant he was beginning to feel a headache forming behind his temples. He'd already been on this godforsaken boat for two weeks now, and with one week left he was beginning to feel his sanity slipping away. It was especially bad since his brother couldn't pay much attention to him, having to entertain his future wife. _

_Sasuke really hated her for stealing Itachi's attention from him. _

_His only solace was the fact that nobody paid much attention to him at all. Mostly he just spent his days reading, by the pool or locked up in his cabin. There wasn't much else to do that didn't involve socializing, and he hated his relatives even more than Itachi's future wife. God he hated those two words. Future wife. He was never going to get married, of that he was certain. Over his dead body. _

_The problem was that knowing his father, it might just as well be over his dead body. He wondered what his father would say if he told him he was gay. Perhaps he could tell him when he was eighteen, he was planning to escape his life then anyway. Maybe move somewhere far away, study something interesting instead of business, have a boyfriend… _

_He lost himself in his favorite daydream, the one with lots of freedom and lots of gay sex. The call of his name startled him though, and he looked up at the person who wanted his attention with a poisonous look. _

_He did not enjoy being interrupted._

_And to make things worse, it was that incredibly annoying personal slut of his – oops he meant servant. With her red hair flying everywhere in the light summer breeze she pushed her thick black glasses further up her nose, a wide smile on her face as she unabashedly let her eyes trail down his body, seeing as he was only wearing swim trunks in the heat. _

_What was wrong with women? Whoever said guys are horny 24/7 had obviously not met the women on this boat. Ship. He didn't care. _

"_Is everything to your liking sir?"_

_His eyes narrowed even further, but she seemed oblivious to it. He sighed. No, everything was not to his liking. _

"_Get me some alcohol" he muttered, knowing full well that he was underage and there was no way he could get it. _

_He wasn't really serious about the request anyway, he just wished he could drown his sorrows with a drink like a few of his relatives seemed to do every night. _

"_Certainly Sasuke, what kind?"_

_He stared up at her. She was supposed to call him 'sir', but she seemed to have a problem remembering that. Stupid woman. He disliked his name enough as it was. _

_Then he realized what she'd just said. She would actually give him alcohol? Was this some kind of trick by his father to get him into trouble? He doubted it. Suddenly a sense of excitement settled itself into his stomach. The punishment if he got caught would be severe, of course, but he really needed something to relieve him of his listlessness right now, anything to divert attention from the prospect of his birthday the following day. _

"_Just get me something minty" he answered in a dismissive voice, hoping he'd come off as someone used to drinking. _

_It was true though that he did look slightly older, his body might still be a little on the scrawny side but he'd grown a lot during the past few months, and some of his classmates had insisted he could pass for an eighteen-year-old and get into bars with them as long as he fixed a fake ID. _

_As much as he'd like to do that, he wouldn't risk the possibility of jail, or worse, his father's anger. Maybe Debbie hadn't been informed of his age he mused as she trotted off in her dangerously high heels, maneuvering impressively in them. Maybe all the girls on the cruise thought he was at least eighteen, that would explain why they didn't seem to care about him being younger than them. _

_A sense of fear struck him momentarily, thinking of what his father would do if he got caught. But he slowly calmed himself down, they'd all gotten off the ship after lunch to explore the island they'd been docked to for a few days. Only some of the families with kids were left, seeing as the whiny brats were apparently too tired for another day of trekking. Sasuke had luckily only been forced to join yesterday, but he'd kept himself in the background, he was pretty sure that he could have wandered off and disappeared and no one would notice it until dinner. _

_Debbie came back, handing him his drink that had a nice light green color, giving him a flirty look. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, he could convince her to bring some more to his cabin later. Drinking out in the open was a bit risky after all. Maybe if he got drunk he could pretend his hangover the morning after was an actual illness, and he'd be relieved of all the stupid formalities of his birthday celebration. Nobody cared about it anyway. _

_Later that evening, after suffering through dinner, Sasuke sat on his bed and contemplated his options. That drink earlier had definitely helped, since he wasn't used to drinking and seemed to be sort of a lightweight he'd managed to enter some sort of calming lull for an hour or so. It was nice. He was faintly worried though that he'd get addicted, he didn't want to end up some drunkard. But if it was just tonight it wouldn't hurt right? He was just so sick of everything in his life right now that he was prepared to try anything. _

_A knock on his door signaled that Debbie was there for her nightly routine check-up, as if his parents thought he couldn't take care of himself. He was already studying at the university with top grades for god's sake! He wasn't some kid. He hadn't been a kid in a long, long time. _

"_Umm, is there anything I can get you?" Debbie asked, twinning a strand of her hair between two fingers, looking as if she was trying to force her cleavage to jump out of her shirt. _

_How could his parents seriously expect him to marry a girl? They were all useless, spreading their legs for anyone as long as they were good-looking and had money. Sometimes just for money. No one in the Uchiha family could be considered ugly though, he supposed the good genes shone through easily._

_Sasuke had contemplated his strategy, and figured that the best way was to act as if she'd made an impression on him. _

"_Ah yes, Debbie" he said, making sure to use a pleasant kind of voice, effectively making her blush. "I was in the mood for some wine, but my parents are a little bit, against, the idea."_

"_Oh, won't you get in trouble then?" she asked, but where she should have sounded worried she seemed more turned on by the notion. _

_Every girl loves a bad boy._

"_Well" Sasuke said, leaning on one hand in what he hoped was a distracting position, "What they don't know won't hurt them, right?" _

_Debbie flashed him a mischievous smile._

"_I'll be right back" she said and left the room. _

_Well, Sasuke thought to himself, that went easier than expected. _

_When Debbie returned she carried two bottles of red wine with her, winking at Sasuke as she took two glasses out of a cabinet and sat down next to him._

_Warning bells started to ring in Sasuke's head. _

"_It would be too boring to drink all by yourself, wouldn't it?" she said with a small giggle, opening one bottle and pouring the liquid into the glasses, handing one to Sasuke. _

_Now, Sasuke was not happy at all with the situation, in his opinion everything was more fun if you did it alone. Unless you did it with Itachi, but that didn't seem to be happening a lot in the future. _

_Yes, he was bitter about his brother's marriage._

_Taking a sip though, he figured that if he let Debbie stay, he just might have found himself an ally in this hell people called vacation. His inexperienced mind completely failed to pick up on her ulterior motives. _

_As they kept drinking he suddenly found himself talking, telling Debbie about his family, about his father, his brother. She listened to him, rarely interrupting, and it was strangely refreshing. He managed to keep the gayness out of their conversation though. He hadn't noticed her moving closer, starting on the second bottle he was definitely beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. Suddenly her hand was sliding up his thigh; he stared dumbly at it as it followed the seam of his light khaki pants. She leaned in to whisper in his ear._

"_That seems like an awful lot of trouble Sasuke" she breathed, the puff of air against his ear warm. "I'd be glad to help you relax though."_

_This time he didn't miss the intentions in her voice, and he closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of her hand squeezing the inside of his thigh._

_No one had ever touched him like this, and through the haze of his mind her gender suddenly didn't matter as much anymore. He was doomed to living a straight life after all. Maybe he should just start practicing, and eventually, he though with a heavy heart, he'd get used to it. _

_He turned his head slowly towards her, opening his eyes enough to see her lips just before they made contact with his own._

_Kissing was strangely comforting._

_The wry thought that if he was roaring drunk every time he might actually be able to live like this flew through his head. _

_She pushed him down on the bed, and he let her. His limbs felt heavy, his brain sluggish, and he let out a small noise when she bit down on his neck just behind his ear. _

_She made quick work of their clothes, dragging her hands down his chest, over his hips, started to stroke him. She told him he looked good, and for a brief moment he almost wanted to cry at the crazy situation he'd put himself in. _

_She aligned their bodies, turned them over, and he realized he was expected to do something. Hesitantly he let a hand trail down her smooth skin and something inside his head told him that this was wrong, this wasn't how he wanted it to be, but communication seemed lost between his brain and lower regions._

_He kept his eyes stubbornly closed, and she was short enough for him to kiss her as he pushed inside, playing up a scene from one of his favorite porn videos behind his eyelids. It made things a hundred times easier. _

_He didn't last long. _

_Waking up the next morning he felt disoriented, a splitting headache making him groan. Nature was calling though, but when he stood up on shaky legs his stomach suddenly heaved and he made a run for the bathroom, hand pressed over his mouth, almost stumbling over the threshold before he could finally sink down in front of the toilet and puke his guts out. _

_So drinking had been a great way to make him sick at least. _

_He shivered, feeling extremely sorry for himself as his body got rid of everything it could, dry-heaving for a minute when nothing else could come up. He brushed some of his hair aside from his forehead with a trembling hand, feeling the cold sweat there. _

_He couldn't recall ever feeling this shitty before. _

_Slowly he raised himself up, flushing and turning to the sink. Throwing a glance in the mirror he concluded that he looked almost as bad as he felt. _

_He brushed his teeth, getting rid of the bad taste in his mouth and found a few painkillers in the cupboard that he downed with the hopes that they'd stay down. _

_He made his way back to bed, noticing that it was already nine in the morning. It wouldn't be long until one of his family members came to drag him to breakfast. Falling down on his back with a sigh and a grimace at the pain behind his eyes, he noticed that he was naked. _

_Horror crept up his spine as he recalled the events of the night before, and he felt like throwing up again. He swallowed the urge with determination, rubbing his temples as he tried to make use of his spinning mind._

_What the hell had he been thinking?! If he got caught… Shit. Not only drinking but also sleeping with one of the crew members! Oh god the humiliation… _

_He needed to find Debbie fast and make sure she didn't tell anyone. He hurriedly stood up, but was forced to sit down again until the world stopped turning. _

_Just as he'd gotten boxers and a t-shirt on his door opened though, and he froze._

"_Sasuke" his brother said, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared down at the floor. "How are you feeling?"_

_So Itachi knew then. Maybe everyone knew by this point. It almost made him laugh in hysterics. _

"_How do you think I feel?" he said, raising his head to meet Itachi's eyes, trying to act composed. _

"_Well, you certainly don't look so good" his brother said calmly, walking closer and sitting down on the bed, a few steps away from where Sasuke stood by his closet. "I talked to the girl, she won't tell anyone. Though, unless she wants to get in trouble for being intimate with a minor she would be quiet anyway."_

_Sasuke snorted. Being intimate. Well, that was a diplomatic way of putting it. _

"_It's probably best if you don't do it again though" Itachi continued, and Sasuke raised his eyebrows._

"_You mean no one knows?" he asked, feeling suddenly hopeful._

_Itachi gave him a small smile, and Sasuke felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. So he was safe, for now at least. _

"_Hey, come here" his brother said, stretching out his arms towards him._

_Sasuke felt his legs twitch, his body automatically responding to Itachi. But he wasn't some kid dammit! _

_Itachi gave him a look though, and he trudged over, a pout on his lips. He was getting much too big to fit in his brother's lap, but as he snuggled into Itachi's neck he sighed in content, breathing in the calming scent. He always felt the happiest when Itachi hugged him. _

"_You okay?" Itachi asked quietly, and Sasuke was reminded of the reason for the whole mess again. _

"_I just want to forget about it" he mumbled, trying to get rid of the queasy feeling in his stomach. _

_And as Itachi rubbed his back soothingly he decided that yes, he was going to forget all about it and deny that it ever happened. _

_And he would never ever have straight sex again. _

~Back in the present~

"_Naruto?"_ came Sasuke's voice over the phone, and Naruto swallowed before answering.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"_Well, you're not going to believe this."_

Sasuke's voice was a little shaky, and Naruto gripped the phone harder.

"What happened?"

"_Umm, well…"_ Sasuke trailed off, hesitating.

"Just tell me Sasuke, did something bad happen? Is Yukio alright?"

"_What_? _No, nothing bad, Yukio is fine. Actually_," another pause, _"I went to see the play today, and I met your cousin."_

"_Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!"_

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing Karin's voice. Sasuke was with Karin? Then what the hell was this about?!

"_Be quiet I'm talking to Naruto."_

"_God you are such a whiny brat, give me the phone."_

There was the sound of struggle, and protesting noises from Sasuke. His brain provided him the image of his cousin and his boyfriend fighting over the phone, and he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or if this was the point where he should freak out. After a minute or so of floating back and forth between the two emotions it finally went quiet, and he held his breath.

"_So basically I had sex with your boyfriend when he was sixteen and that's how Yukio was made." _

"Say what?" Naruto said, certain that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"_You heard me, don't make me repeat it. He's the dad you've always wondered about."_

To say Naruto was speechless was an understatement.

"Uh, can I speak with Sasuke?" he asked, rubbing a hand over his face and blinking, trying to make sense of things.

"_After all the trouble I went through to get the phone? I don't think so."_

"_Karin what the fuck is wrong with you let me go!"_

"_Your boyfriend is pretty weak by the way, I thought you guys went to the gym." _

"Just what are you doing to him?!"

"_What, I had to restrain him _somehow_. He was gonna take ages to get to the point."_

Naruto groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. This was so not happening.

"Please Karin, just _please_, let him go and give him the phone."

Karin huffed, but apparently she decided to do as he said, because it didn't take long until he heard Sasuke's voice.

"_This is why I don't like women" _ he muttered, then made a hurt noise. "_Would you _stop_ hitting me?"_

"Sasuke is it true? You're really Yukio's dad?"

There was silence at the other end for a moment until Sasuke replied.

"_Yeah, yeah I'm his dad. Crazy huh?"_

"How-" he took a deep breath, "_How_ did this happen?"

"_Well you heard her."_ Sasuke's voice sounded a bit peeved. "_She took advantage of me – don't deny it! – when I was on a cruise for my birthday and ended up pregnant."_

Naruto let out a breathless chuckle, not sure what he was feeling at the moment.

"You do realize you've had sex with not just my ex-boyfriend and my best friend's cousin, but also _my _cousin?"

"_As if I did it on purpose. But seriously Naruto, I just… I can't believe it. I'm a dad."_

Sasuke sounded as if he thought this was just as insane and incredulous as Naruto. They were silent for a while, trying to let the news sink in.

"But… this is good right? I mean, I know I joked about it and never believed it, but it could have been worse you know."

"_Please don't give me any examples of worse."_

"Sasuke…"

"_I mean yes, you're right. It's… nice. I just need to get used to it I guess."_

By the sounds made Naruto guessed Karin was taking the phone again, and sure enough her voice reached his ear not long after.

"_Alright Naruto, Sasuke and I have some stuff to talk through so you can just have a shocked moment together later. Have fun on your trip."_

Naruto stared at his phone. She'd hung up on him! Just like that! He sighed, sinking down into the bed, his arms flopping out to the sides. So Sasuke was Yukio's dad. This was going to take some time to get used to.

He rolled out of bed, deciding to take a shower. As he stood underneath the streaming water he suddenly smiled wide to himself.

So Sasuke was Yukio's dad huh?

Well, it could certainly have been worse.

~Line breaker~

"Did you just hang up on him?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, glaring at the mother of his child.

Well that would definitely take some time to get used to.

"You can talk to him later. Yukio should be back from changing clothes by now."

Sasuke opened his mouth to object, but closed it again. He still felt as if his head was spinning like crazy, but he was more in control now. Talking to Naruto always helped, no matter how briefly. He glared at the woman sitting opposite of him again.

"I can't believe you never told anyone though. I mean, what did you do when Naruto told you we're dating?"

Karin sighed, standing up and running a hand through her hair, playing with the ends.

"Well what was I supposed to say? 'Oh so you're dating Sasuke? He's Yukio's dad by the way'. How was I supposed to know you'd turned into a human being."

Sasuke ignored the insult, crossing his arms but staying on the floor for now.

"And you weren't going to tell me at all?"

She glanced guiltily to the side.

"Eventually, I suppose I would have. I'm doing it now aren't I?"

"And so willingly too."

They shared an annoyed look.

"I want shared custody" Sasuke suddenly blurted out, and for a few moments they just stared at each other in complete silence.

"Uncle Sasu!"

Both of them turned around at the sound of Yukio's voice, as he ran from the classroom door down the corridor, throwing his arms around Sasuke and jumping up and down.

"Did you see the play? Did you see it?" he shouted, and when Sasuke nodded he beamed at him. "What did you think? Was I scary?"

"You were terrifying."

Yukio squealed happily and jumped onto his lap, hugging him. Sasuke hugged him back, kissing his hair and smiling. He glanced up at Karin, and she looked a little torn between emotions.

"Such a daddy's boy" she muttered, and Sasuke couldn't help himself.

He started laughing, a happy, relieved laugh, the kind of laugh that brings tears to your eyes. Yukio leaned back to look at him in confusion, but Karin cleared her throat and demanded attention.

"I think it's time to go home" she said, and Yukio immediately pouted.

"But mom" he complained, tugging at Sasuke's shirt.

"Don't worry I'll go with you" Sasuke said, collecting himself, and Yukio snapped his head around to look at him.

"Really? Yay!"

He threw his arms around Sasuke again, and as Sasuke stood up he brought the kid with him.

"Did you drive here?" Karin asked, and when he nodded she huffed impatiently. "Then lead the way."

~Line breaker~

They spent the drive listening to Yukio talking about the play, he was like an endless bundle of energy tonight. About halfway it struck Sasuke that they were actually a _family_. He had a family dammit! And Naruto was also part of it, even if they hadn't been together already. Somehow, that thought made him believe that he and Naruto really were meant for each other. Even if they hadn't met at that bar he was sure that at some point, eventually, Karin would have been forced to tell him about Yukio and he'd meet Naruto as well.

He hoped.

He tried to keep up with Yukio and concentrate on driving as well, which was rather difficult when his mind wanted to distract him all the time.

As they reached their destination he parked with relief, getting out and getting a look at the place Karin and Yukio lived in. It looked like a completely normal apartment complex. Not as flashy as his own of course, but that was only to be expected. The inside of the apartment looked nice enough, a little messy but nothing out of the ordinary he supposed. Yukio dragged him by the hand to show off his room; it was small but sweet. Posters of dragons adorned the walls, and there were toys scattered over the floor.

Karin stood in the doorway, watching them with an unreadable face. Once Yukio had gone through the most important stuff she walked inside, sitting down on his bed and calling him over. She stretched her hands out, and he came to stand in front of her knees, giving her a questioning look as she gently held his arms.

"Yukio, there's something I need to tell you" she started, and Sasuke suddenly found it hard to breathe as he too came over to sit on the bed.

"Mom you can tell me later, I'm showing uncle Sasu my room now!"

She smiled a little and kissed his forehead.

"I know, but you'll have lots of time to show him later, okay?"

Yukio nodded, glancing at Sasuke and then focused back on Karin.

"And I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before. I'll explain everything when you're older, but right now you just have to trust me."

Yukio's small brows furrowed, but he nodded again.

"It's about your dad."

"M-m-my dad?" Yukio stuttered, eyes wide.

"Yeah. I want to tell you who he is."

Yukio stared at her, then his mouth thinned into a line and he twisted out of her grip, running out of his room.

"Yukio, wait!" Karin called after him, but Sasuke stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me talk to him" he said, wondering where his calm voice came from.

He didn't feel calm on the inside. It was more as if his nerves were trying to knot themselves into tight tangles of emotion. Still, he hurried after Yukio, hearing a door shut that he guessed to be the bathroom.

"Yukio?" he called softly through the door, "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why did you run away?" he asked instead, sinking down into a squat, his hands on the door.

Yukio was quiet for so long that he almost repeated the question, but eventually he got his answer.

"I don't want to know."

Yukio's voice was low, he sounded as if he didn't want to start crying.

"Why not?"

Sasuke's voice was just as low, and he felt as if his heartbeat easily drowned it out.

"Because…"

"Are you scared to find out?"

Yukio didn't answer, but he guessed he'd gotten it right.

"You think you won't like the answer" he continued, and he heard a muffled sob from inside the door. "Yukio, let me in. I promise it's not a bad answer."

Another few seconds of silence, and then the lock turned and he stood up, opening the door to find Yukio inside, looking very small and lost. He took a step inside and kneeled down, scooping the kid up into his arms and hugging him close.

"It's okay" he mumbled, trying to sound reassuring.

Yukio buried his face in his neck and sobbed into it, clinging to him and it _hurt_ in his chest to see the kid so sad.

"It's okay Yukio, I promise."

He just hoped that it really was okay. After all, how was he supposed to know how the child would react to him being his dad?

"R-really?" Yukio asked, a small hiccup escaping him.

"Really."

"Ho-how do you know?"

"Because" he said, an overflow of emotions rushing through his body and mind, "Because I'm your dad."

Yukio froze, but he was still hiccupping and crying when he slowly, hesitantly, turned his head to look at Sasuke. He swallowed, and Sasuke dried a few of his tears as they simply stared into each other's eyes, a weird sense of pride filling Sasuke's chest.

This was his son.

And he loved him.

He loved him so much.

"You're, my dad?" Yukio whispered, disbelief on his face but hope in his eyes, and Sasuke nodded.

Slowly, face in a mask of concentration, Yukio reached a hand out to touch Sasuke's face, trace his eyebrow, his nose, down his cheek. Then his hand fell limply down again, and the kid looked down, hiding his face beneath his hair.

"But that's impossible."

"It's not impossible, it's the truth" Sasuke answered, brushing back some of the dark brown bangs to see Yukio's face.

"But" Yukio said, clenching his hands into tiny fists. "But I wanted you, to be, I wanted you to…"

Sasuke felt as if he was hit by a brick wall of emotions as he heard the unspoken words to Yukio's sentence.

"You," he said, swallowing against the thick lump in his throat, "you wanted me to be your dad?"

Yukio sniffled and dried his nose with his sleeve, shyly peeking up at Sasuke. He quickly looked down again, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Sasuke pulled him close again, pressing him against his chest, and at first Yukio stiffened a little. Then he put his arms around Sasuke's neck, suddenly tightening his hold and rubbing his forehead against Sasuke's neck.

Smiling Sasuke combed a hand through Yukio's hair, wondering if he'd ever been this excruciatingly happy before, if even Naruto had been able to make him feel like this.

He was sitting in a bathroom, holding the son he didn't know he had in his arms, and he wished Naruto had been there to share this with him.

"Yukio" he murmured into the boy's ear, "I'm really happy I'm your dad."

Yukio squeezed his neck for a moment.

"Me too" he whispered.

* * *

This is the point where I shouted 'All the FEELS' to adgxvnetu and she laughed at me. Like always.

Anyway! Important stuffs now!

While I've been unable to write on this chapter, I have worked on the plot. And I dare say I have a lot of work ahead of me haha. But the thing is, I've decided to make a sequel. I hope you like that:p Because there simply isn't space enough in this fic for some of the things I want to write. Also, many of those things don't directly involve Sasuke and Naruto, and I don't want to lose focus of them in this story.

That means, that at the end of this fic (maybe ten or so chapters left) there might still be some unresolved question marks. You'll find out all the general secrets though, I'm not that mean. I'm just not going to dive into too many details. We'd never get any smut if I did thatXD

Also, I have to admit that Itachi's and Gaara's interaction took me by surprise. They were never supposed to be that close, it just ended up that way. And so, after the two of them speaking to me in my dreams (I'm a bit crazy, I know) I've decided that the sequel will focus on the two of them. This means no ItaGaa fanfic, because it will become canon. Doesn't mean Itachi is going to suddenly dump Sakura, and it's not going to happen in Results, but the sequel will slowly work towards that. It'll also be full of explanations and flashbacks and scenes from the past, because I'd really like to write them.

If you're only interested in the NarutoxSasuke part I won't hold it against you, and you will get a satisfying ending for Results, but there will also be parts about them in the sequel.

But that's in the future, first I need to focus on finishing this one up! Luckily I'm facing summer break so I should be able to write more now.

Until next time, lots of love and I hope you liked the chapter!


	34. I'm sorry

So I've been having some kind of writer's block, plus being busy with moving back home and having friends over to visit. And i should have finished the oneshot I'm writing for adgxvnetu's birthday but at least I managed to write. That's why it's a little short. There's probably some stuff I wanted to say but I can't remember. I'm happy people are excited about the sequel:3

Oh and I completely changed my profile so check it out if you've got some time to spare;)

I was originally planning to include another scene at the end, but I'm not sure about writing that at all. It's complicated. I'm still working on the plot haha:p

Warnings: This chap is also a bit emotional. More Naruto though:)

* * *

Chapter 34: I'm sorry

'

When things had calmed down they got some food into Yukio before putting him to bed, or rather Sasuke put him to bed since the kid insisted that his dad had to read for him before sleeping. Once he was sleeping soundly Sasuke went into the kitchen, not really sure of what to do now that he and Karin were alone again. Uncertain he sat down on a chair, Karin rummaging around and putting things back into cupboards or drawers, seemingly having spent the time waiting by cleaning.

Looking around the kitchen Sasuke noticed things he hadn't before, having naturally been focused on his son. At first glance you might have said it was messy, but it was more full of stuff than anything else. There were pictures of Yukio, some of them together with Karin or friends and some alone. There was one with what he guessed to be Karin's parents, and he wondered what they were like. Yukio and Naruto had never mentioned them.

"So" Karin said, having turned around to look at him, her back against the counter.

He looked at her, the silence stretching out through the fairly small room.

"So" he answered, not really sure what else to say, feeling out of place.

"I'd like to apologize" she then said, tapping her fingers against the lightly colored wood behind her. "What I did that night wasn't…"

"It's okay" Sasuke said quickly. "I mean, I wasn't exactly happy afterwards but it's not as if I tried to stop you."

Another moment of silence fell between them, neither knowing how to proceed.

"But still. I'm sure you understand the reasons I kept the pregnancy from you."

Sasuke blew some air out of his nose.

"No kidding. It's probably for the best that you didn't, I wasn't ready to be a father and my parents would most likely go crazy." He hesitated for a second, stretching his arms out in front of him on the table surface, seeing only Yukio in his mind. "I'm glad I found out now, though. I'm glad I met Naruto, I'm glad my life turned out like this."

Gazing up at Karin the corners of his lips turned upwards slowly.

"And I'm glad you kept the baby."

She smiled back at him, faint at first.

"It wasn't easy. My parents were completely against the idea, most people were. Naruto was so sweet though." She let out a little laugh. "When he found out he went up to me, stared at my stomach with such a concentrated look, and then he smiled brightly and told me he'd be the best uncle ever. I know I don't always appreciate him as much as I should, but half the time he just grates on my nerves."

Sasuke snorted, leaning his head in one hand as Karin walked over to sit down opposite of him.

"I wasn't going to keep him at first though" she continued, more serious now. "But there was something you said to me, that I didn't really understand while drunk, but later it really got to me."

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke waited for her to continue, as she paused to recollect the memory.

"I'd always wanted to be rich, I envied those who were. I worked on ships like that one hoping to snatch some handsome loaded man, living the easy life after that. But the things you told me… I think the person you are now shone through for a moment, and you acted less like a spoiled brat."

"What did I say?"

Sasuke tried to recall their conversation, but most of it was lost on him. Judging by the look in Karin's eyes, it must have been something pretty important though, and he swallowed thickly, thinking that something his teenage self said while drunk was the reason he now had a son and not just bad memories.

Karin was staring out into nothingness, reliving the words most likely. She was absently playing with a lock of her hair, and by the tone of her voice she seemed as if she was still intrigued by his younger self.

"Well, there was the whole speech about your brother, how you hated his girlfriend and never wanted to get married yourself. And then you said… that you felt so bad for his future children. You said they'd be better off not being born if they had to live the same life as you, and that you envied my freedom." She looked at him, her dark eyes boring into his. "You said you envied any child I would have."

"I must have been pretty drunk" Sasuke mumbled, coming off as amused on the surface, but almost cringing as his body remembered the pain underneath those words.

"So I used my freedom to raise Yukio" she finished off with a smile, "Though you owe me some compensation for the pain and suffering that comes from being a single mother."

"Anything you want" he replied seriously, but she shook her head at him in amusement.

"I was joking Sasuke. I don't regret a single day of being a mom. Not that every day was all sunshine and roses."

Sasuke kept looking at her with a serious expression though, and he thought to himself, that if he could live his life again, there were just so many things he'd like to change.

The night before his sixteenth birthday wasn't one of them though.

Not anymore.

~Line breaker~

Naruto stood at the edge of the water, the waves rolling up to wash over his toes. It was slightly colder today, but he'd still opted to spend a day alone at the beach instead of joining his newfound friends on their escapades. He crossed his arms over his chest, not looking at anything in particular.

It had been two days since Sasuke had called to tell him about Yukio, and they'd only talked once after that. That had been a long talk though. Naruto was definitely starting to feel as if he should just go back home, but there was also something telling him he wasn't done here just yet.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, then traced the marks lining one cheek. He'd used to be so conscious of them, but now he wished that was the only concern he had. At least Sasuke and Karin seemed to get along together, though the problem of how to somehow officially mark Sasuke as the father without a huge media craze was another cloud on the horizon.

"What do you mean you forgot the water bottles?! You useless old fart, do I have to do _everything_ myself?"

Naruto snorted to himself, the angry voice traveling over the moderately sized beach reminding him of Tsunade. Which of course managed to dull his mood even further.

"Since when was that _my_ responsibility? I have enough trouble keeping track of my notes and the towels! You could try carrying something yourself for once."

Naruto frowned, the male voice bringing back memories of his godfather.

"I'm carrying the damn chairs aren't I? I swear you're going senile on me."

This was the point where Naruto's brain started suspecting things. Spinning around on his heels he searched for the sources to the ruckus, two familiar figures standing out to him in the small crowd.

He stared at them, disbelief written all over his face. They put their chairs up, still bickering but quieter now. They sat down, Jiraiya taking out a notebook and a pencil case from a bag and placing them on top of it. And still they bickered.

It was all so familiar to him that he had to take deep breaths, rubbing a hand over the ache in his chest. Part of him screamed to just walk away from them, to ignore it all. The other part was more rational, telling him that maybe this was exactly what he needed.

Some closure.

That or just another fight, but he braced himself and walked towards them, every step feeling heavier than the previous one. He had no idea what to say, but then again he was always good at improvising.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?" he said, stopping in front of them, arms crossed and eyes hard.

But of them froze and looked up at him, looking just as shocked as he'd first felt.

"Looks like we've been found" Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair but putting her book aside.

"Found my ass, I just saw you by accident" Naruto retorted, eyes narrowing even further at the casual response he got.

"Well it's good to see you again brat, you're looking good!" Jiraiya told him, none of the remorse Naruto wished to have seen on his face.

"What are you doing here then?" Tsunade asked, shading her eyes a little against the sun after taking off her sunglasses.

"I'm just, on a trip."

"Oh yeah, you always wanted to come here right? So where's that boyfriend of yours then?"

Naruto was silent for a few seconds after his godmother's question.

"I'm here alone" he answered.

"Sheesh Naruto, don't tell me you got dumped again!" Jiraiya commented, picking up his notebook and starting to read through some notes.

"We're still together, don't just assume things!"

"I'm guessing he paid though" Jiraiya commented, and Naruto felt like strangling the old geezer.

"If you hadn't stolen my money I'd be perfectly capable of paying on my own" he gritted out, glaring at his godfather.

"We're sorry about that Naruto, but at least we got you a job to make up for it! You needed a new one right? And the book is almost finished anyway" Tsunade tried to placate him with, making a gesture towards the notebook Jiraiya held.

"Like I care about some stupid porn book" Naruto muttered, starting to think that maybe he shouldn't have struck up conversation after all.

His godfather didn't react like he expected though. Instead of defending the questionable content of his books he simply chuckled, as if he knew something Naruto didn't and was looking forward to tell him.

"There's no porn in this one, kid."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, wishing he could look as imposing as Sasuke.

"It's about your dad."

Naruto's second eyebrow joined the already raised one.

"About my dad" he said, not sure he could believe that just yet.

"About your mom too, but it's mostly about your dad yes."

"You know people have already written about him right?"

"Not like this" Tsunade interrupted. "We found his diaries."

Naruto didn't know what to think.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this" he finally said, looking back and forth between them. "And what do you mean you found them?"

"When your parents died, I… I couldn't go through everything they left behind. I just packed most things together, and I've kept them stored since then. A while back though there was a police officer who came to ask me some questions about their death, and I looked through their things and found the diaries."

"Are you telling me this police guy has read them while I didn't even know they existed?" Naruto asked, anger barely suppressed in his voice.

"Of course not, as if I'd hand over Minato's personal things to some suspicious guy just like that. And I was going to let you read everything before publishing it."

"I can't believe you stole my money just so you could write a book about my dad."

"Yeah, well, I'm almost done, so if you'd like to read them you can."

Naruto swallowed, feeling a little lightheaded suddenly. The prospect of reading his dad's diaries… Having been too small when they died to remember them, he'd always loved seeing pictures of his parents, or read their handwriting. It made him feel closer to them, as if they weren't just names to him. It always inspired a bittersweet kind of pain though, and he would lose himself to fantasies of what his life would have been like had they never died.

"I'd like to" he answered quietly. "Doesn't mean I've forgiven you yet."

Jiraiya grinned and slapped his back as he got out of the chair, gathering up his things. Tsunade followed suit, looking a little less carefree though.

~Line breaker~

About an hour later Naruto lay on his current bed, flipping through the pages of his dad's most personal items. Minato had started fairly young, and the first few years were filled with just normal snippets of his life. Even through the almost boring parts Naruto was submerged deeply, his dad's handwriting like a force drawing him in and holding him there. He was spellbound, and he felt as if he could hear his voice speaking to him through the pages.

He'd lost count of how many times he'd watched recordings of his dad's public speeches as a teenager, it had culminated at the age of sixteen in an almost obsession to find out anything he could about his parents. If only his younger self could have read these words…

The point where his mom entered into his dad's life had him smiling like a fool, endless descriptions of her and her beautiful red hair filling page after page.

…_Today we finally had our date! I was so nervous, but Kushina always makes me feel nervous I guess. She seemed to enjoy herself though, so fingers crossed and I think something good will come out of this!..._

…_She kissed me! I was trying so hard to find the perfect opportunity, and then she kissed me just like that! No warning at all. But I guess that's what I love about her, haha…_

It was starting to get late, but he didn't notice. He doubted he'd be able to stop before finishing them. He kept smiling as their wedding drew near, but there was one part that had him frowning a little.

…_Kushina's friend Mikoto, I don't know what to think of her. She's nice, and she's helping a lot with the wedding, but there's something about her husband that I just don't like. He's a capable man I'm sure, and I've seen him on quite a few official occasions, but his son Itachi is creepily well-behaved. At least that's what Kushina told me, and I believe her of course. I just have a feeling Fugaku isn't very tolerant while raising his kids. I hope Mikoto won't put any weird ideas in Kushina's head, I want our future children to live happily without the pressure of success…_

Disregarding the fact that 'future children' was in plural, making his heart ache a bit for the siblings he could have had, he was surprised to find out that his and Sasuke's parents had known each other. Also… his dad wanted him to grow up without the pressure of success. It was a shame that wish didn't come true, though at least he hadn't had it as bad as Sasuke.

…_When I came home from work today Kushina stood with her hands to her sides and demanded that we proceed to make a baby. She's been telling me before that she was feeling too young to have kids, but I know she's been making jealous eyes at Mikoto's little Sasuke, who's now almost a year old. I was a bit stunned, but happy all the same. Though, anything involving my beautiful wife and a bed makes me happy to be honest. I hope our baby will be as beautiful as her…_

This was the point tears started to gather in Naruto's eyes, the love his parents felt for each other, and also for him even before he existed. To read it like this, ink on paper, in his dad's characteristic writing, it had his emotions reeling all over the place. He kept reading, taking a small break to feed his starving stomach, and the closer he came to his birth the more difficult it was to keep the tears at bay.

_...Just a few weeks and our son will be born. The feeling is nothing I've ever experienced before, and it's impossible to describe it. I feel like the most fortunate man on Earth. Kushina is so big now, and she complains quite a lot about moving. I jokingly called her my little tomato earlier, thinking she resembled one with her wonderful hair and round stomach, and as a result I'm spending a night on the couch. How was I supposed to know she was called tomato as a kid by some mean kids in her class?... _

Once he reached the being born part he just let it all go, the salty water running freely down his cheeks and hitting the mattress, the words blurry as he kept trying to read them. For a few weeks everything was so happy, but slowly he realized things weren't as picture perfect as his dad had described them. He'd just opted to focus on his personal life, leaving business out.

…_My dear Kushina just came back from visiting Mikoto. Itachi didn't show much interest in Naruto, but then again not many his age would. Sasuke, now two years old, seems to have taken a liking to him though. He'd kept trying to make Naruto laugh, making grimaces and funny noises, not understanding that Naruto is still too young to know how to laugh. Kushina and Mikoto have apparently already declared them best friends though. It'll be interesting to see how that works out. _

_While Kushina seems to be getting along perfectly with Mikoto, I'm having some trouble with Fugaku. There have been rumors and suspicions for a while, that not everything is as it should with his company. I don't normally listen to vague things like that, but the conversation I overheard a few days ago makes me uneasy. I've been told an unofficial investigation has been initiated, but Kushina gets mad at me whenever I bring it up. She's much closer to them than I am, so it's understandable. I'd be happier if she'd quit working for him, but she insists it's the best research facility in the city, country even maybe, and that it would be stupid for her being such a remarkable scientist to work somewhere else. _

_I know that she if anyone would know if there was shady research going on, but I can't help the feeling in my gut…_

Naruto re-read that part many times. Not only could he and Sasuke have possibly been friends for life, his mother had worked for Sasuke's dad? From what he knew, Uchiha Corps didn't do any kind of research, so they must have stopped at some point. It was weird, being connected to Sasuke like this. If he was more superstitious, he'd think that fate was trying to heavily suggest something. But the part about Minato feeling uneasy… He felt a shadow of unease pass over himself as well, knowing the outcome but having no idea of why or if it was even remotely connected to Fugaku.

As he kept reading, things only got worse. His mother had gotten worried calls from co-workers, telling her the new head of the science department was giving them strange projects, and Minato got worrisome reports from his contacts about the progress of the investigation. His dad never mentioned any names, but scribbled onto the bottom of a page was the word 'Akatsuki' with a question mark behind. Naruto bit his lip when he saw it. They'd been discussing terrorism and guerilla wars in his last year of high school, and he remembered enough to know that Akatsuki was one of many borderline organizations meddling in the 'business' that were never proven guilty of any charges. He'd even written a paper about it.

The last entrance in the diary was written the day before his parents died. He was a little over three months old.

…_Tomorrow we'll have a meeting with Fugaku at his office. He claims to know nothing about the things he's suspected of, and I fear that all charges are going to be dropped. He's got some powerful friends that even I can't ignore. It pains me that there might be nothing I can do. I wanted this job so that I'd be able to make a change after all, and I'd like to think that I'm not completely useless to the country and all the people living here, as well as internationally. Reality isn't as easy as I'd like though, and there are many things wrong in this world, making me sometimes feel so powerless. _

_Naruto, my son, if you are reading this when you're older, I'd like to say that I'm very sorry. I wish for nothing more than to keep you safe, but I fear that no place is safe enough right now. Kushina refuses to let you out of her sight, and I understand her feelings, but I still don't think an important meeting like the one tomorrow is a good place for a baby. Fugaku would never hurt us; I know that. He loves Mikoto more than anything, and she cares for Kushina deeply. Having the job that I have though, you can never rule out the possibility of being targeted. Though I seem to be appreciated, there are always those who disagree with my politics. _

_I would wish for a world where every child can grow up happy, but I am not dreaming as freely now as when I was a child myself. _

_I won't waste more paper with my worries at the moment. Despite the current events I am still hopeful, and you and your mother bring me so much joy every day. Tonight I will keep you close to me, and pray that the truth is not as harsh as I suspect. _

Naruto was silent after finishing reading, slowly closing the book, the words having been read so many times he was sure he could recite them by heart now. Barely one third of it had been used, and he stared at the cover for a long time before putting it to the side with the others. He turned off the light and rolled onto his back, gazing unseeingly upwards.

It took him a long time to fall asleep.

* * *

So... Minato! Damn I almost cried there. Oh, and if you don't remember, it was revealed in chapter 26 that Minato used to be the Secretary of State... Please don't think of this as some scary cliffhanger, Naruto's isn't going to make any rash decisions or anything. Next chapter there will be more godparents. I hope you liked this chapter. Also, I changed the summary completely, what do you think of it? :)))


	35. I never wanted this pain

I'm in pain please don't hit me for this chapter (I was stomped on by a horse hurt like fuck nothing broken yay)

* * *

Chapter 35: I never wanted this pain

'

Three days after discovering he had a son Sasuke found himself surrounded by what he supposed he had to call family, minus a few though. Yukio and Karin had helped him make dinner, and guests were Itachi, Sakura, Obito and Kakashi. So far he hadn't told any others about his sudden promotion into fatherhood, and he was a little miffed about Itachi not acting very surprised.

Then again, his brother always accounted for all possibilities ahead of time.

The other three guests had been a lot more surprised though, and it was interesting to watch them interact during dinner. Surprisingly Obito and Karin got along well; but the red-haired woman seemed very reluctant to talk to Sakura. Yukio was also still having a few doubts with Sakura, his mother's behavior around her not exactly helping. Kakashi and Itachi were discussing Nobel Prize authors for the most part, no one else really caring for the subject.

At first things had been a little stiff, and Sasuke thought they were all painfully reminded that Naruto was missing. Strangely though things soon turned into some kind of relaxed agreement to get along, and he found himself thankful for the distraction from everything else that was going on at the moment.

As they took a break before dessert they were all seated in the living room, except for Yukio and Sasuke, who were having a competition over who could keep the ball Sasuke had bought earlier that day longest in the air.

"It's not fair dad your legs are longer!" Yukio shouted when he'd dropped the ball for the umpteenth time, his record so far being three and Sasuke easily handing it over after twenty.

"You know, your dad was captain for his soccer team for years in a row" Itachi commented from the couch, an amused smile on his face at Sasuke's glare in his direction. "I bet he could still reach a hundred if he tried."

"Wow really?!" Yukio exclaimed, Sasuke's glare intensifying. "Show me!" the kid demanded and stretched the ball out to his dad, who took it with a frown.

It had been a while since he last did this, but now he felt the pressure of trying to impress his son. It was a strange feeling.

"Come on Sasuke, let's see you work it" Kakashi smirked evilly, and Sakura let out a snort of laughter at the look of indignation on his face.

Sending another glare at the amused grown-ups he let out a breath, feeling some of his old competitiveness surface. He used to be pretty good after all. Good thing his jeans were stretchy.

He started kicking it with a look of concentration on his face, Yukio following his every move closely. Somewhere around thirty Yukio shouted to him that he was about to walk backwards into the wall and he moved a little forwards again. He dropped it at forty-two, and it bounced against the coffee table and into Obito's lap much to Yukio's amusement and Karin's disapproval. Sasuke thought that would be the end of it, but now the child was excited and wouldn't settle for anything less than three tries.

The second time he almost reached sixty, and as he had just started on the third round feeling as if he was getting the hang of this again the doorbell rang. Itachi got up and offered to answer it, and as he kept kicking he ignored the voices coming from the door. He didn't notice the suddenly awkward tension that erupted as the others heard what was going on.

Yukio was only paying attention to Sasuke though, and when he dropped the ball way too early thanks to a slippery spot on the floor Yukio rushed over with a laugh and pushed the ball against his chest again, urging him to keep going.

"Yukio let me breathe a little in-between" Sasuke complained, tickling the boy when he resorted to puppy eyes.

"Noo it tickles, stop it da-haha-d" he squealed, wriggling around so much that they soon found themselves on the floor, Sasuke on his knees and Yukio rolling around trying to escape.

At the familiar sound of a throat clearing Sasuke froze, smile dying on his lips. Yukio kept chuckling and wriggling for a few more seconds, but stilled when he noticed Sasuke wasn't moving.

"Dad?" he asked questioningly, poking at his hand.

Sasuke twitched, then got up and brought Yukio up with him, carrying him as he walked past Itachi and his mother heading for Yukio's room.

"Who's that?" Yukio whispered as he noticed Mikoto, his hands clenching around Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke didn't answer, closing the door behind them and sitting down on the bed.

"Dad, are you okay?" Yukio asked, leaning back in his lap and worriedly putting a hand on his forehead.

Sasuke pulled him forwards again, resting his cheek against Yukio's hair, the dark-brown tresses tickling his nose a little.

"Let's just wait here for a while" he mumbled and tried to force himself to relax.

It wasn't easy. He breathed in and out slowly, Yukio silent in his arms, and tried not to think of what just happened.

He didn't want Yukio to meet his grandmother, didn't want to _call_ her grandmother. He sighed, listening intently but only hearing a murmur, unable to distinguish any coherent words from it. If his mother tried to follow him in there he didn't know what he'd do. But he hoped Itachi would get the hint that he didn't want to see her, and he wondered with a frown why he let her in in the first place.

Back in the living room there was a thick silence hanging in the air, all eyes on Mikoto and Itachi, except for Mikoto herself. She stared after Sasuke, a blank look on her face that gradually morphed into barely restrained disappointment.

"He really doesn't want to see me, does he?" she said quietly.

"Mother…" Itachi started, unsure of how to continue.

"I… just wanted to see my grandson" she whispered, then seemed to notice that they weren't alone and quickly caught herself. "No matter" she continued, eyes hard now, head held high. "He'd better not believe that child will be accepted into the Uchiha family."

Itachi sighed and put a hand on her arm.

"I think you should go home" he murmured, and steered her back towards the door. "I'm sorry Sakura, can you get home by yourself?" he added over his shoulder, Sakura nodding, and he sent her an apologetic smile before disappearing around the corner.

The remaining people sat quietly in their places until the door was opened and closed, the click of the lock sounding too loud.

"I'll tell Sasuke she left" Obito said, standing up awkwardly and making his way over to Yukio's room.

He opened the door slowly, finding Sasuke inside, Yukio curled up in his arms. The child looked up as he entered, but Sasuke didn't move.

"Yukio, why don't you run over to your mother?" Obito said gently, smiling reassuringly. "I'd like to talk to Sasuke for a bit."

Yukio nodded hesitantly, squirming out of Sasuke's hold and with a last concerned look at his dad left the room.

"He's a great kid" Obito commented after closing the door and sitting down on the bed.

Sasuke clasped his hands over his knees and nodded, raising his head to look at a poster on the wall. He looked more drained than before, during dinner. He looked as if he couldn't fight off the tiredness in his eyes anymore, the drooping shoulders. With a small sigh Obito put a hand over his arm.

"If you want to talk, I know what it's like."

Sasuke glanced at him, then turned his eyes back to the dragon climbing a castle tower, not really focusing on the picture. He'd forgotten that Obito had been thrown out and disowned for being gay. Sasuke had been too little to remember it in detail, but he could still see his father's disapproving face when he'd asked why Obito hadn't shown up at some family gathering, telling him that they were never to mention that name again.

"Did she leave?" he asked instead, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Itachi's going with her. You know, she seemed pretty sad that you wouldn't talk to her."

"What did she say?" he asked, voice subdued, ignoring the pang of guilt.

"Well…" Obito started, letting his hand fall off Sasuke's arm. "She said she just wanted to see Yukio, and then she seemed a little upset and said he would never be a part of the Uchiha family."

"Good" Sasuke grunted, narrowing his eyes, lips thinned to a line.

"Is it though" Obito said quietly.

"I won't let her hurt him."

Obito gave Sasuke a sad look, but understanding all the same.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but speaking from experience, if you get the chance to reconcile with your mother you should consider taking it."

Sasuke was silent, staring into nothingness. He felt numb. There was too much right now, too many questions and too few answers.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sasuke. Losing your family hurts, no matter how much they hurt you in the first place you still miss them. You still want them back."

"Don't you think I know that already?"

Sasuke's voice was trembling, but toneless. Obito wanted to reach out to him, comfort him somehow, but he knew he wasn't the right person to do it. With Naruto on the other side of the planet though…

"I'll tell the others that the party's over, alright? Or do you want us to stay?"

"No, it's fine. You should go. Thanks. Itachi will come over later."

Obito nodded, and with a pat on Sasuke's shoulder he left.

Sasuke didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, trying not to think of anything, when Itachi opened the front door. He listened to the sounds he made, his footsteps as he walked through the apartment looking for him. Eventually they stopped outside Yukio's door, and he looked down at his knees as his brother silently opened it. For a few moments Itachi just stood there, in the doorway, observing him.

"I'll make some tea" he finally said.

"I don't want it" Sasuke replied, his voice sounding raspy.

He must have sat there for longer than he'd thought.

Itachi walked over to him, reaching out to touch his head, but he ducked and brushed the hand away.

"Don't touch me" he said.

"Sasuke…"

"Don't. You're just going to lie to me as always anyway. Telling me everything's going to be fine, when we both know that it won't."

Itachi frowned at the resentment in his little brother's voice, slowly sitting down in the same spot Obito had occupied earlier.

"Whatever you have to say I don't want to hear it. I'm sick of it, sick of being treated like a kid that doesn't know anything. I don't want to see mother and you should have known better than to let her in!"

He looked up at Itachi at the end, anger in his eyes, that didn't let up even with the look his brother gave him.

"She seemed to genuinely want to see him, I don't think she was there to cause trouble."

"How did she even find out? No wait, don't say it. Of course you'd tell her" Sasuke muttered bitterly. "You just never care about how I feel, do you?"

At the last comment Itachi gripped his chin, forcing his head up and their eyes to meet. Pressing their foreheads together Itachi sighed heavily, closing his eyes briefly.

"Sasuke, I care about you more than anything, you know that. You can pretend to be fine all you want but I know you're hurting because of what happened in December. I just wanted to take the opportunity to make things better."

"Well they sure became better" Sasuke snapped, removing his head from Itachi's hold.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"Stop trying to control my life Itachi! I just wish you could trust me."

Sasuke had turned his head to the side, fists clenched and biting the inside of his cheek, trying to hold everything in. He didn't want to fight with his brother. He just wished he would _get it_.

"Is that really what you think I'm doing?" Itachi asked quietly, sounding hurt.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Sasuke refused to give in, refused to just let Itachi handle everything as always. He was already in too deep anyway; he wouldn't take the easy way out. Slowly unclenching his hands he tried to relax, taking a deep breath and then letting it out again.

"It _is_ what you're doing. I have a right to know what's going on. How am I supposed to-"

He stopped, cutting himself off. _How am I supposed to help you if I blindly think everything's fine? _

Itachi put an arm around him, pulling him close, ignoring his half-hearted protests. Lacing their hands together he pressed a kiss to Sasuke's temple, just like when Sasuke was little and had a nightmare.

"I've told you before little brother" Itachi mumbled in his ear, using that same soothing tone that would put the younger Sasuke to sleep. "If I could choose not to know, I would. Do you think I've never been in pain? There are things I'd rather spare you from."

Turning a little Sasuke buried his nose in Itachi's neck, letting his warmth surround him, just for a moment falling back into the past and the absolute comfort of Itachi. Then he sighed, steeling himself, letting go of his old, naïve self. Letting go of the old him that would choose to be blind, that would trust his older brother when he said there were no monsters under his bed, when he said there was nothing in this world he needed to worry about.

"I'm too old to be spared" he whispered, knitting his eyebrows in concentration. "I don't need your protection, and I don't want it." He raised his head, meeting Itachi's dark eyes, so similar to his own, determination making them harden.

"I want to stand right next to you. Not behind, or to the side. I want to be someone I can be proud of. Someone _you_ can be proud of, someone you can trust with anything. Please Itachi, I can't stand it anymore. You _have_ to let me do this."

They looked at each other for a long time, a silent battle passing between them. Eventually Itachi closed his eyes and sighed, lowering his head in defeat.

"It's so difficult not to think of you as my precious little brother that I need to protect. I've been doing it for so long." He opened his eyes with a wry smile. "But you're right. Of course you're right. Doesn't mean I like it though."

Itachi's eyes turned serious, and he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, holding the edges of the strands between them.

"But you have people to protect too now, after all. I'm always proud of you Sasuke. I might not approve of everything you do, but I'm always proud of you."

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding at the words. He felt as if his heart was swelling with the responsibility Itachi was putting on his shoulders, with the acknowledgment, the trust.

"Tomorrow" Itachi started, and there was a strain to his voice as if the words were difficult to get out, "Tomorrow I'm having a meeting with Gaara. We'll go through everything then, alright?"

Not really trusting his voice Sasuke nodded again, a nervous flutter in his stomach.

"Tomorrow."

~Line breaker~

Naruto stayed in bed long after waking up that morning. He didn't really have the energy for anything at all, much less the motivation. He hadn't been able to re-read the diaries either. Groaning he buried his head deeper into his pillow, hugging it to his body. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. So his parents had known Sasuke's. And then they'd died on their way to a meeting with them; something he actually already knew but had forgotten. It hadn't felt important at the time, when he was going through all those old news reports. They didn't mention anything suspicious about the Uchiha business, and it had generally been thought that it was completely unrelated to the accident.

Knowing better now, all he could think was, strangely, that he hoped Sasuke would never find out. Whether Sasuke's dad had had a hand in killing his parents or not was not important. The important thing was that, knowing Sasuke, he'd most likely freak out about it and feel so guilty that he distanced himself from Naruto, and that was something he didn't want.

If there was one realization he'd come to during his trip, it was that he thought of Sasuke as his home. Not his country, not his city, not his friends or relatives. Sasuke was home and he didn't want the past to come between them.

There was a knock on the door, but he ignored it, still deep in thought. When it didn't let up he made a frustrated sound, rolling out of bed to tell whoever was bothering him to leave him the hell alone. The words died on his lips though when the person was revealed to be Tsunade.

"What do you want?" he asked, feeling a little cautious of her presence.

"Do I have to want something specific? I'm not like the old drunkard, I just thought you wanted to talk after reading through all that."

"Not really" he answered, still blocking the way into his hotel room with his body. "How did you find me anyway?"

"Tch, that wasn't exactly hard. Now let me in brat."

Sighing Naruto stepped aside, following her with his gaze as she walked in to sit down in a chair. He kept forgetting how old she was getting, halfway to sixty at this point. She still held the same imposing presence though, and he shook his head remembering how she'd yell at him as a kid and how he stubbornly ignored her.

He must have been a troublesome child.

"Your boyfriend is the same Sasuke as the kid in those diaries right?" she asked, not bothering with any small talk.

"Yeah" he said, walking over to sit on his bed, facing her.

"Well, it's never nice to find out the truth. What are you going to do about it?"

"Am I supposed to do something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, thinking he was getting better at copying Sasuke's look.

"Don't give me that attitude Naruto."

Tsunade must have worked on her temper, because Naruto couldn't ever remember her being this calm.

"Is Jiraiya going to write about it in his book? The whole thing with Uchiha Corps I mean."

If Tsunade noticed his use of Jiraiya's name instead of any of his usual nicknames she didn't comment. She just looked out the window, seemingly reluctant to talk.

"Personally, I don't think he should. There's no point opening old wounds, messing around with people who are dead anyway. Things like that never work out. But he never listens, does he?"

She sighed, turning back to look at him.

"I don't want him to" Naruto said. "They've been dead for over twenty-one years, not to mention Sasuke's dad is also dead. What's the point of bringing it up now?"

"Well, that guy from the police seemed as if he was opening up the case again."

"Ridiculous" Naruto muttered, dragging a hand through his unruly hair, finding a knot but leaving it be.

They were silent for a while after that, not knowing what to say. Naruto didn't feel like words would do any good anyway.

"I'm going home" he suddenly exclaimed, almost as surprised as Tsunade by it. "Yeah" he added after thinking it over for a couple of seconds. "I don't really think there's anything left for me to do here."

"Well good for you brat. I'll probably be stuck here for another month."

Naruto snorted at her complaint, wondering how they'd managed to not kill each other yet. He didn't really care though. All he could feel at the moment was an aching longing to see Sasuke's smile.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke didn't feel up to working the next day. It was a lot better than the tossing and turning he'd done all night though, three things weighing heavily on his mind.

His mother, of course, it was difficult to forget about her sudden visit and the feelings it had brought up to the surface.

The meeting with Gaara later in the afternoon, and the anticipation at the prospect of finally, _finally_ getting some straight answers. It made him nauseous.

And then, the email he'd gotten from Naruto. Naruto was coming home, and he felt as if he couldn't have had worse timing. He was dying to see Naruto, and part of him wanted to fast forward to the following morning when he'd arrive, having managed to find a ticket to leave today. The other part wanted Naruto to stay in Australia, and not come back until he had things under control again. He didn't want to admit it, but now he could sort of understand why Itachi had kept things from him.

It would be much better if Naruto didn't know, but at the same time he longed to share everything that had been happening to him. Naruto would listen. Naruto would understand.

He'd spent most of the day trying to avoid people, and for once they'd seemed to take the hint. That or his secretary had gotten better at keeping them at bay. Because of that he was already expecting it to be his brother when he heard the knock on his door, and tensing up he told him to enter as he gathered up his things and turned off his computer.

"Ready to go?" Itachi asked, and he nodded.

He was as ready as he'd ever be. Even so he hadn't been able to eat all day, and he glared at his brother when he handed him an energy bar.

"I'm not carrying you if you faint from lack of blood sugar" the older Uchiha said in a voice that wouldn't take no for an answer.

Working against his upset stomach Sasuke forced it down, glaring out the side window of the car the whole drive to Gaara's office. Thankfully Itachi didn't say anything after that, simply turning up the radio a little instead.

The building wasn't as impressive as Sasuke had expected; it looked like any other boring building in a nondescript brown color. Inside Itachi was instantly recognized by the receptionist and they were sent up three stories, exiting the elevator into what looked like a normal office. There were desks pushed against each other, some occupied by busy people and some only by paper and computers. Itachi nodded to a few of the people present, steering towards the other end of a corridor.

Knocking sharply on a door he didn't wait for an answer before entering, earning a look from Gaara that instantly turned to mild surprise at seeing Sasuke as well.

"What an honor, having two Uchihas in my office at the same time."

Itachi hardly spared him a look as he sat down in one of the free chairs opposite the messy desk, motioning for Sasuke to do the same. Seeing as this was the first time he'd actually seen Gaara and his brother interact, he was surprised at the nonchalant familiarity between them even though he should have maybe expected it.

He never really thought of Itachi having friends or how he treated them, but he supposed Gaara was as close to a friend you could get while still having the barrier of official business between you.

"I'm here for the truth" he said, focusing on the red-haired male, not missing the hesitant glance he sent in Itachi's direction.

"Well, it's certainly nicer to tell you with your brother's permission." After another look at Itachi Gaara shrugged, standing up from his office chair. "I guess you want me to skip the pleasantries? Alright then, please turn around."

They turned their chairs to face the opposite direction, now with the perfect view of a wide whiteboard covering most of the wall. Gaara picked up a marker and drew a horizontal line from one end to the center, tapping it against his lips as he walked back to the left side of the board.

"So" he started, turning to look at Sasuke. "For your benefit Sasuke, I suppose I'll go through all of it, as much as I know so far."

He drew a short line across the longer one, right at the edge. Then he wrote the number 30 above it.

"Thirty years ago, your father took over the company. Your grandfather died a little early, so he wasn't as prepared as he could have been. Not to mention the financial situation. Months from bankruptcy," he drew a second crossing line close to the first one, the number 28 above it, "28 years ago Akatsuki was founded. You could say he got an offer he couldn't refuse."

Sasuke glanced at Itachi, who was observing the lines with narrowed eyes, not showing any surprise.

"During the following years we don't know much more than that suddenly, business seemed to go perfectly well for Uchiha Corps. Money started to flow in, and the official side of it expanded to become the international success it is today. What Akatsuki did I don't know for sure."

Here Gaara glanced at Itachi again, and making a disapproving face he agreed to whatever silent instructions he got.

"Anyway, it's not that important. Then, we reach the incident twenty-one years ago, with the first investigation being initiated. The results were less than satisfactory, and all charges as well as suspicions were put on hold. Interestingly enough, it seems as if Uchiha Corps and Akatsuki divided at this time, how or why is also not known, but my guess is that your father was not happy with how close to exposure he'd become. There's also the question of the accident, but we'll get back to that."

Sasuke stared at the number 21, unable not to think of Naruto. He wanted to ask what accident, but he had a feeling Gaara didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"At this point in time there was a lot of research going on at your company, and especially the Rasengan facility stood out as very successful. During the investigation though there were many things suspected not to be as claimed officially. I managed to find the list of employees and projects thanks to you Sasuke, and on that list was project Mangekyo as I suspected. In charge was a man named Orochimaru, who's been suspected to work for Akatsuki as well. He's dead now though, so not much help there."

Furrowing his eyebrows Gaara examined the board, as if it could give him the clues he still didn't have.

"All research was disbanded between twenty-one and eighteen years ago, and obviously nothing could be found to press charges against. I told you before Sasuke, it was all very cleverly done. As for project Mangekyo, it started out as completely normal medical research, but ended up in…"

Gaara trailed off, and there seemed to be another exchange of silent words between him and Itachi.

"What? Ended up in what?" Sasuke asked, annoyed to hell that he was being kept in the dark again.

"These are all just suspicions" Itachi answered, not reacting when Gaara clicked his tongue in objection.

"All of this is just suspicions until proven true Itachi, doesn't make them automatically false though."

"Hn" was all Itachi said, and Gaara sighed, turning back to the whiteboard.

"It ended up in a hallucinatory substance, a drug" Gaara explained. "Then things were quiet for a while," Gaara seemed to disagree with his own words, and Sasuke sent a suspicious look in Itachi's direction, "until about sixteen years ago when Akatsuki was back as an integrated part of the company. This time, however, Uchiha Corps was funding _them_. Up until then Akatsuki had kept pumping in money though, through a certain, well, deal."

Sasuke did the count in his head. He'd been around seven.

"Isn't that when mother started acting weird?" he asked, seeing Itachi tense.

"I think that's when she found out" Gaara said, quietly, watching Itachi intensely.

"Uchiha Corps hasn't been doing anything illegal since then besides the funding" Itachi cut him off, changing the subject. "It's not as bad as it sounds. And then I managed to stop it so we're not really involved anymore."

Gaara stared hard at Itachi for a long moment, and Sasuke wondered just what he meant that first time they met and he'd mentioned knowing all of Itachi's 'dirty secrets'.

"So far," Gaara started, changing the subject as well, "all investigations against Akatsuki have ended badly. Either nothing is found, or people die."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Doesn't that mean we're in danger as well?"

Gaara was still looking at Itachi, and now his brother met his gaze.

"Gaara doesn't mind the danger, apparently" Itachi said, the sub context lost on Sasuke. "But don't worry Sasuke, we'll be fine. I'm not lying about that."

Swallowing the worried lump in his throat Sasuke flicked his eyes between the other two men, brain whirring like an old computer to try and interpret everything going on in the room.

"Your brother is right. Try not to follow any strange men home though."

There was a defiant look on Gaara's face, as if he dared Itachi to forbid him to say anything else than he already had.

"As for the accident, twenty-one years ago, I'm sure you can guess what I'm referring to."

Sasuke felt a sinking feeling in his gut, and Naruto's face seemed to hover in front of his eyes.

"Naruto's parents" he croaked out, having to clear his throat.

"As you may know, Naruto's father was the secretary of state, and his mother worked at the Rasengan research facility."

Again, Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. No, he had not known this. Sure, Naruto had said politician and scientist, but that was it. Thinking back on it though, the name Namikaze Minato should have clued him in on that fact, but he was never much interested in politics in school. But Kushina working for them? That was just…

"I don't know many details, it's all been pretty hushed up, and people were scared to talk about it at the time when my predecessors tried to figure it out. What we _do_ know is that they were involved both personally with your family as well as in the investigation, and that they were on their way to a meeting with your father when they died."

_When they were murdered_ Sasuke thought, and he felt as if a cold hand was gripping at his heart.

"Just what are you trying to say?" he whispered, unable to muster enough strength to speak up.

"I'm saying Akatsuki may have killed them. I tried talking to Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya, but he claimed to know nothing and then conveniently left the country."

He could feel his brother's eyes on him, ready to step in if he needed to. Clenching his fists angrily Sasuke stood up, fighting against the nausea threatening to take over.

"I need to use the bathroom" he gritted out, and walked out the door.

"Did you really have to tell him that?" Itachi said, giving Gaara a searing glare.

"He came for the truth" Gaara simply said, unfazed by the look as he turned to coolly regard him. "You're keeping enough from him as it is."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to tell him?!" Itachi exclaimed, hands gripping the sides of his chair hard enough to whiten his knuckles. "That our father was responsible for his boyfriend's parents' death? That when he was seven mother was so depressed finding everything out that she tried to kill him, thinking he was happier dead and uncorrupted? That basically all our money comes from drug deals? Our whole fucking family is living on money drenched in blood! I think I have a right to keep that from him."

Gaara didn't answer, instead he just walked over to the upset older Uchiha, an unreadable look in his eyes. He raised a hand and put it on the back of Itachi's head, pulling it forwards so that his forehead leaned against his stomach. Itachi tensed at first, but slowly relaxed, letting Gaara brush his fingers through the hair at his neck as he stared unseeingly at his desk.

On the other side of the door, Sasuke stood with his back pressed against the surface, wondering if he'd ever be able to breathe again.

* * *

Let's all huddle in a ring and cry what have I done

There will be smex in next chapter so no despair pls


	36. Guide me

Lucky you that I didnt feel like sleeping after my meeting even though it's really late and decided to finish up this chapter instead. By the way, I can walk now yay! Well, sort of anyway. Lazing around in bed is only fun for so long after all. It's been a while since I updated (almost) two days in a row... I'm so proud.

Sorry that last chapter was so damn depressing, this one should be nicer. The lemon isn't that long but, finally some Naruto and Sasuke interaction! I hadn't realized how much I missed writing them together in this story...

Oh, and Sasuke is exaggerating a little in the beginning, like Itachi said the company has been pretty much only doing legal stuff for a long time, so not all of the money is drenched in blood heh. Kind of a shocker though, even for me. Haha. I'm surprised every chapter by how this turns out, my plan for this part of the story is sketchy at best so I'm just going with the flow. I know where we're heading though so no worries. Strangely enough not that many chapters left before the sequel... I'm so hyped!

Anyway adgxvnetu is here visiting so now that I can walk again I might get more busy, who knows. I'll try writing more often:) She doesn't mind lazing around in bed all day though so...

* * *

Chapter 36: Guide me

'

Back in his apartment Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, and it took him a full minute until he could take off his shoes and coat and walk into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water, but couldn't make himself drink it. Putting it down on the counter he looked around the room, trying to make some sense of his chaotic thoughts.

After overhearing Itachi's words he really had gone to the bathroom, and it took at least twenty minutes before his brother came looking for him. They hadn't really talked after that, merely said their goodbyes to Gaara and then driven home. Itachi hadn't said much, and Sasuke even less. He wanted to ask, but he couldn't form the words. How long had Itachi known? How long had he been carrying this burden alone, keeping Sasuke oblivious to the harsh truth?

_Do you think I've never been in pain? There are things I'd rather spare you from._

And apparently, even after being promised the truth, Itachi had still kept things from him. He could see why. This pain wasn't a joke. He clutched at his dress shirt, closing his eyes and drawing a ragged breath. Even so, he felt a strange morbid sort of relief. He finally knew, knew about his past, knew about his father. Knew what changed his mother. How twisted his life had been; no wonder he hated it so irrationally after being told over and over again how lucky he was, how great their life was, how thankful he should be to his father.

He wished he could gather all their money in a pile and set fire to it.

Opening his eyes again he swept them across the room a second time. All of this, all his possessions, were they actually bought with money drenched in blood? Was he comfortable while others died? The thought was too painful to comprehend. It made him feel disgusted. Sick.

His phone rang, and he fished it out of his pocket so he could turn it off. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

When the caller turned out to be Karin though he changed his mind. He hadn't spoken to Yukio since yesterday, and he felt a twinge of guilt.

"Hello" he answered, trying to keep his voice level, surprised that it didn't sound as hollow as he felt.

"_Dad! It's Yukio! Are you feeling better?"_

He smiled at the worry in Yukio's voice. He didn't think he could ever feel down while listening to that voice.

"I'm okay" he answered. "How about you? Did you have fun at school today?"

Yukio made a grimacing sound.

"_Kana tricked me into kissing her! It was sooo horrible but Iruka made me apologize for saying she tasted like cooties."_

"Sounds like you had a bad day then" Sasuke chuckled, even more surprised to find that he could still produce happy things like that.

"_Girls are evil. But we got pancakes for lunch! And mom says we're making her special chicken for dinner so it's not so bad."_

"That's nice."

They talked for a few more minutes, but the moment they hung up that hollow feeling swept over Sasuke again. Seems like his son could only fight it off for so long. Turning the sound off he decided to leave his phone on, putting it back in his pocket and drinking some of the water. Morning just couldn't come fast enough.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair he walked to the bedroom instead, stopping to stare at the bed. Just one more night alone. The longer he stared at it though, the less he felt like coming back here after picking Naruto up. Going to work didn't feel like an option either.

He felt bad for leaving Itachi to deal with everything alone, but he felt that he needed some time to let all of this sink in, and he definitely didn't want Naruto to meet Gaara before they'd had a chance to talk things through. Getting an idea he walked over to a chest of drawers, and after digging around for a few seconds he found the keys he was looking for. Now he just needed to make a phone call.

~Line breaker~

At six am sharp Sasuke walked into the waiting hall, scanning the information board.

At six am sharp Naruto stood up with a relieved sigh, stretching his legs. He'd let people pass him, wondering what they were in such a hurry for. They had to wait for their baggage anyway.

Twenty minutes later, when Sasuke was close to start pacing the hall back and forth, the first people with checked in bags started spilling out into the small crowd waiting for them. He tensed up and stared concentrated at the exit, waiting for that mop of blond hair.

As Naruto walked through the short corridor leading to the waiting hall he felt bubbles of excitement in his stomach. It had been almost a month since he left, but it felt like so much longer. Now that he was coming back, leaving sounded like such a stupid idea. Just what the hell was he thinking?

But then again, he'd said it himself. If he didn't leave he couldn't come back, right? And walking out into the hall and seeing Sasuke, all he could think was _Yes, I'm home now. _

He wasn't expecting Sasuke to almost run into his arms though, and with a surprised sound he caught the raven in a hug. Sasuke buried his face in his neck, clutching his t-shirt between his back and backpack.

"Hey Sasuke" he mumbled, smiling despite the worry his boyfriend's behavior inspired.

Sasuke didn't answer, only held him tighter, tensing up before relaxing again when Naruto nuzzled him with his nose.

"Let's go somewhere else" Naruto said, and gently released Sasuke's hold, taking his hand instead.

He received a nod in response, but Sasuke kept his eyes on the floor, looking as if he had trouble keeping his breathing calm. Naruto felt a sense of dread. Just what had happened to Sasuke while he was gone? Was it simply that he'd missed Naruto so much? But last time they talked just a few days ago Sasuke had seemed pretty happy, having found out he was a dad.

Sasuke led him out of the building towards his car, and Naruto had to squint against the bright April sun. Having spent almost twenty-four hours inside his eyes needed some time to adjust. Reaching the vehicle Naruto gave it a surprised look, noticing it wasn't Sasuke's favorite one, but the other 'official' one as he called it.

"What happened to your other car?" he asked, and Sasuke threw him a quick glance.

Naruto was almost horrified at the tiredness in the usually lively dark eyes.

"I left it at work yesterday" Sasuke mumbled, pressing the button to open the lock and then opening up the trunk.

"Sasuke… Did something happen? You look so tired."

Sasuke had taken Naruto's backpack and put it next to some other bags. Now he hesitated, slowly standing up straight again to face Naruto.

"I'll tell you after the drive" he said quietly and slammed the trunk shut, making a move to walk to the driver's seat.

Naruto stopped him with an arm, pulling him into his chest and crossing his arms securely around his back.

"Where's my welcome home kiss?" he mumbled into the skin underneath Sasuke's ear, feeling a sharp breath released against the side of his head.

"It's better if you don't kiss me here" Sasuke answered, voice trembling, and Naruto felt something painful tug at his heart.

Leaning back he held Sasuke's chin in one hand, turning it towards him so he could see his face. Sasuke looked paler than usual, and definitely tired. Drained, even. Caressing his cheek with a thumb Naruto watched him in concern, searching his eyes for the cause, but Sasuke looked to the side.

"We'd better get going, it's gonna take a while to drive" Sasuke said and eased out of Naruto's embrace, getting into the car.

With a frown on his face Naruto followed, putting on his seatbelt and silently watching Sasuke as he backed out of the parking lot and drove towards the airport exit.

"And where are we going?" he asked, when Sasuke didn't seem to be explaining further.

"My summer house" was all he got, and Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you said you don't usually go there before May."

"Well we are now."

They drove in silence after that, and Naruto tried in vain to decipher the emotion, or lack thereof, on Sasuke's face. He was almost scared now. Something must have happened, and he'd rather find out sooner than later. At least he knew Yukio was fine, he'd sent a text to Karin to tell her he was back.

They stopped at a fast-food restaurant on the way, Naruto's complaining stomach getting one look from Sasuke before he turned off the road at first opportunity. Naruto ordered a coffee, all but shoving it in Sasuke's face and forcing him to drink it, saying he'd rather not die on the way because Sasuke fell asleep behind the wheel. Other than that they ate in silence, but when Naruto stood up to go to the restroom Sasuke grabbed his hand, making him pause.

"I missed you" he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto immediately sat down on the bench next to him, shifting his fingers through dark bangs and once again searching his eyes, this time with Sasuke meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long" he said, but Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm just glad you're back."

Naruto gave a small smile, then pecked Sasuke's forehead.

"I'll be right back. Finish your coffee okay?"

When Naruto came back Sasuke managed a smile, and as they got back in the car again he seemed to feel a little better, because he turned on the radio and let Naruto pick a channel. He'd probably needed that coffee.

Maybe an hour later they got off the main road, following smaller ones with trees and fields lining them. Naruto could see water sparkling in the distance, and he remembered Sasuke had told him the summer house had its own little beach. Not long after they turned into a private road, Naruto guessing from the mail box at the beginning of it that this belonged to the Uchiha family, meaning they'd reached their destination.

As he got out of the car Naruto stopped with one hand still on the door, taking in the sight of the two storey house, painted red with white corners and windows. They'd parked at what appeared to be the backside of it, and after accepting his backpack and walked around it he stopped again, appreciating the view. A lawn led down to the beach where there was a small dock for the motor boat Sasuke had mentioned, not that it was there at the moment.

This early in spring there still weren't many leaves on the trees but a few spring flowers decorated the garden, and there seemed to be quite a few fruit trees. The breeze caused waves to wash against the shore, and the string on the flag pole snapped in it.

"Looks great" he commented, turning towards the house, Sasuke standing on the porch waiting for him.

"Thanks" Sasuke said, letting his eyes sweep over the garden as well. "There's a reason I spend my summers here after all."

They walked inside, Sasuke continuing into what turned out to be the kitchen to dump his bags, containing mostly food. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the contrast of this house compared to Sasuke's apartment and childhood home. Everything looked so quaint and old, almost traditional. There was a rag carpet on the floor and red and white checkered curtains, a sturdy table in some light colored wood. The chairs were matching, with flower-patterned padding, cupboards and shelves were in white. The walls were also white, with a wood panel covering the lower half in the same color.

"It looks…" Naruto searched for words.

"Most of it's kept as it originally was when we bought it. My mother liked the traditional feeling."

Naruto nodded, peeking through the arched opening leading into what looked like the living room.

"Go take a look around, I'll unpack the food."

Sending a look at Sasuke to make sure he seemed fit for the task, Naruto hummed in agreement and ventured off to explore. The bottom floor consisted of the kitchen, a spacious living room with one wall almost only made up of windows providing a nice view, the hallway and a small bathroom with neighboring laundry room. Upstairs were three bedrooms, only one looking like it was being used, as well as a larger bathroom complete with a bathtub. Walking into the master bedroom he noticed the pictures hanging on one wall, containing Sasuke's family in various constellations. He was so busy checking out one with kid Sasuke riding a teenage Itachi's shoulders that he didn't notice the grown-up version entering, startling him when he spoke right behind him.

"It took me almost half an hour to convince him to let me do that" Sasuke said quietly, ignoring the look Naruto gave him for sneaking up on him.

"It must have been fun" Naruto said, turning back to look at the picture again.

"I guess" Sasuke mused, putting his arms around Naruto's waist and pressing their cheeks together. "I guess it wasn't all bad."

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, turning his head to look at him. "What's going on? You look like shit."

"You don't look much better" Sasuke smirked, and Naruto had a momentary flashback to the night they first met.

"Heh, well, it's pretty difficult to sleep in airplanes, especially with screaming kids next to you."

"I bet" Sasuke murmured, lips against Naruto's cheek.

He felt so much better just from the physical contact.

"But I'm serious Sasuke, I'm here if you want to talk."

Sasuke was silent for a while, looking through the other pictures. He'd always liked these, they looked so happy. The picture perfect family. Too bad he knew how false that picture was now.

"Later" he replied, sounding a little strained. "There's a lot to talk about, though."

"I'll listen. I've got some stuff to tell you, too. Should we sleep first?"

Sasuke shook his head, hands sneaking under Naruto's t-shirt, feeling cold all of a sudden compared to Naruto's body heat.

"I'm not sleepy, thanks to someone forcing coffee into my system."

He didn't sound very upset about it, and Naruto chuckled lowly as he leaned into him.

"Then, can we go down to the beach? I wanna see it."

Sasuke nodded, releasing his hold and walking out of the room. Naruto quickly followed, interlacing their fingers and swinging their hands back and forth as they came outside, lazily making their way down the slanting garden.

"It's definitely nice" Naruto commented once they reached the shore, and he raised his face against the sun, closing his eyes and smiling against the wind, ignoring the chill it sent through his light clothing.

Sasuke was quiet, looking out over the water. When he turned back to Naruto he found him still enjoying the sun, the smile on his lips sending something warm through Sasuke's body. He stepped closer, standing face to face now, and Naruto opened his eyes to look at him curiously with his head tipped to the side.

Sasuke raised the hand that wasn't connected to Naruto's and cupped a tan cheek, letting his fingers brush lightly over the skin. He leaned their foreheads together, letting out a breath through his nose and wetting his lips, trying to swallow the unease in his throat.

"I love you" he said, observing how the blue in Naruto's eyes seemed to deepen at his words. "There's no one else I could ever want. It has to be _you_."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke interrupted him by pressing a kiss to his lips, lingering there before continuing.

"But I'm not good for you at all" he whispered hoarsely, holding Naruto's hand tighter.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused, gripping the back of Sasuke's grey sweater with his free hand, as if to make sure Sasuke couldn't widen the distance between them.

"I can't help it though" Sasuke continued, mumbling against his parted lips, as if he hadn't heard his question. "I need you."

He leaned forwards, his arm sliding around Naruto's neck to embrace him, breathing hot air into Naruto's ear.

"Please" he whispered, pleadingly, "Please tell me that you love me."

"Sasuke" Naruto said, sounding upset, worried, eyes wide as he pulled his head back to look into his Sasuke's. "Of course I love you. More than anything, _I love you_."

He gripped Sasuke's shirt tighter, trying to convey all his feelings through the hard kiss he gave him. Letting go of Sasuke's hand he secured both arms around his back, pulling him against his chest with force, thrusting his tongue into Sasuke's mouth to deepen the kiss. Sasuke's fingers held his hair in a painful grip, and he was sure their lips would bruise.

"Don't scare me like that Sasuke" he breathed once they parted, holding Sasuke's eyes locked with his. "I need you just as much as you need me, hell _Yukio_ needs you, don't you dare walk out on us!"

Sasuke was almost panting, the air washing over Naruto's mouth, and he fought against the hopeless feeling in his chest.

"Naruto you don't know-"

"I know more than you need to know I do" Naruto interrupted him, and Sasuke froze with his mouth still half-formed around the rest of his sentence.

Closing it with a snap he searched Naruto's eyes, feeling as if the world stopped spinning as realization dawned on him. Naruto… knew? But how?

"Sasuke, listen to me. I'm not going to spew some cliché crap about how the past doesn't matter, because it does. But it's still the _past_, and this is the _present_, and I love you. Okay?"

Slowly, as if every second was as long as a decade, Sasuke nodded. The relieved look on Naruto's face almost knocked the wind out of him though. Had Naruto been worried? About what, that he would leave him? Maybe he should. Had he not already had these feelings, this irrevocable coercion in his heart to stay right here, he might have lost it and pushed everything away.

Love conquers all, or so they say.

"I…" he started, having no idea what he was trying to say.

Luckily Naruto seemed to get the message, because he pulled Sasuke closer again, mouth against his throat, a warm sigh against his skin.

"I'm home" he whispered, brushing his fingers underneath the hem of Sasuke's sweater. "We can leave the talking for later."

_It's strange, how just a few words can calm you down so perfectly_ Sasuke thought, relaxing into Naruto's embrace. He played with the strands of hair at the base of Naruto's neck, inhaling his scent. He hummed when tan hands snuck the whole way underneath the fabric and caressed his lower back, feeling hot despite the fingers being a little cold.

"Let me make love to you."

The words were muffled against his neck, but Sasuke still shivered. He felt his heartbeat pick up as a jolt of pleasure ran down his body from the small bite Naruto gave him, just over his pulse.

"I'm all yours" he mumbled, turning his head to meet the lips searching for his.

"Not out here" Naruto said, brushing his lips in a feather-light touch over Sasuke's.

Taking a step back Naruto grabbed his hand and turned towards the house, leading the way. Sasuke followed him, staring at the back of Naruto's head. How long had it been since the first time they met? Six months? And during that time so much had happened, changing him, his whole life. For the first time in his life he felt completely lost, not knowing what to do, as if the path to the future was divided in a hundred directions, all invisible.

Gaze fixated on the golden strands flowing in the wind and with the movement of Naruto's brisk pace flashes of 'ifs' flew through his mind. There was no sense to be made from them though, and he squeezed Naruto's hand in his just to feel like he had some sort of grip on reality. All the times he'd had to reassure Naruto, had to work against his doubts, and now _he_ was the one wavering.

Meeting Naruto had been like setting a stone in motion, slowly at first, but now it was falling headlong off a cliff with no control whatsoever. Or maybe it had started when he broke up with Sakura, breaking up with his old life at the same time.

Naruto pushed the door to the porch open, and Sasuke didn't have the energy to close it properly. When Naruto pushed him up against the window to the side of it he felt breathless, the look of desire flooring him completely.

Perhaps he could just give himself up to Naruto, like he'd already done so many times, and trust him to guide him to a better future.

"Sasuke" Naruto said, voice a low vibration, closing the distance between them. "I really hate that lost look on your face."

Sasuke blinked, biting his lip.

"You think I enjoy feeling like this?" he retorted, and was surprised by the small grin that met him.

"I missed you" Naruto mumbled, rubbing his nose against his cheek. "It's not like you to be so closed off. I feel guilty for letting it happen."

"Naruto" Sasuke objected, "It's not because of you."

His answer was a huff against his cheek, and Naruto's arms sliding around his body. He lifted his arms when Naruto nudged them, having bunched up his sweater in an attempt to take it off.

"Even so" Naruto said quietly, "I'm going to love you until you feel better, and then I'll keep you that way."

Sasuke frowned, gliding his palms over the exposed tan chest once Naruto had gotten rid of his own shirt as well.

"What about you?" he asked, tilting his head back as butterfly kisses were pressed to the side of his neck, relocating his hands to trace Naruto's spine.

"Just seeing you smile is enough" Naruto said, in that same quiet, serious voice, nibbling Sasuke's jaw line.

Closing his eyes Sasuke sighed, letting Naruto be in charge. The glass was cool against his bare back, and the blunt nails dragging down his sides caused him to shiver lightly. Naruto seemed determined to kiss every single part of his body, starting with his neck and face, continuing down his chest. As the blond slid down to kneel on the floor he combed through the spiky strands of hair, staring up at the ceiling, his breath hitching when a wet tongue slid over his bellybutton. He could just stay like this forever, Naruto's hands and mouth roaming his body, as if he was transferring his feelings through the touch.

And Sasuke could feel them.

Naruto stood up again, pressing into him, and god he'd waited too long to feel him like this, hard and longing for a deeper connection.

"Love you Naruto" he murmured, their eyes meeting, so much passing between them, so many unsaid things, and it made his head spin.

"I'm never letting you go" Naruto assured him heatedly, grinding against him slowly, moving his hips in a circular motion. "It's too late for second-guessing. You're mine now, and I love you."

Sasuke put his hands down the back pockets of Naruto's jeans, pushing him harder against himself, their breathing speeding up. Naruto's fingers twisted in his hair, tugging at the ends of his bangs, scraping down his neck and continuing down to brush over his nipples. Rubbing them with his thumbs Naruto caught his lips again, tongues sliding sensually against each other, reacquainting themselves with the familiar taste.

"Did you bring any lube?" Naruto asked, licking up the front of Sasuke's throat, feeling his adam's apple move as he swallowed.

"Forgot" he groaned, massaging the firm cheeks through the jeans fabric as Naruto sucked on his ear.

"Hmm, I've got some in my backpack but," Naruto paused to bite his earlobe, "it's pretty far down."

"Why would you bring lube?" Sasuke asked, fighting against the fog already clouding over his mind.

"Souvenir" Naruto grinned, starting to walk them backwards. "I guess we'll have to make do with kitchen oil."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he followed Naruto, trying not to trip on the way. Reaching it Naruto slammed him against the counter, dragging his teeth along his collar bone and making his toes curl momentarily. When Naruto went lower to suck on a nipple, rolling it between his teeth, Sasuke fumbled to open one of the cupboards behind him, fairly certain there was oil in there.

Naruto noticed his struggle and came to the rescue, taking the bottle down and putting it beside them. Initiating another passionate kiss he unbuttoned Sasuke's pants, hooking his fingers over the waistband of his briefs and pulling it all down in one go. Wrapping a hand around the revealed length he started stroking it, Sasuke gripping the edges of the counter and moaning, thrusting into the friction.

"You make it so hard to control myself" Naruto growled, free hand reaching for the oil and somehow managing to open it up and pour some onto his fingers with just one hand.

Turning Sasuke around, surprisingly gently, he grabbed one ass cheek and inserted a finger, pushing it in deep. Sasuke gasped at the sudden intrusion, pushing against the finger, clawing at the smooth surface as another was added.

"God it feels so good" he panted, moaning when he could feel Naruto's now unclothed erection press against his hip.

Naruto was biting and licking his neck without restraint, hungrily sucking on the flesh, leaving numerous marks. The fingers scissored and spread him, pumping in and out eagerly. When they pressed against his prostate Sasuke let out a shout, burying his face in one arm. It felt as if with every jab a little of his pain disappeared, replaced with pleasure, replaced with Naruto.

When Naruto put an arm around his stomach and pulled him up against his chest he arched his back, the hand still working magic on him. He tried to reach for something to hold onto, but Naruto moved him so that the back of his upper thighs connected with the table, and he smacked his hands down on the table surface and allowed himself to be lifted up onto it. Naruto kissed the inside of his knee, one set of fingers massaging his balls and the others returning back to preparing his hole.

He raised his legs and wrapped them around Naruto's back, unable to think clearly and welcoming the haze. Naruto was doing a great job of loving him until he felt better, because he already did.

"Naruto, hurry, I need you" he moaned, sounding just as needy and desperate as he felt.

The fingers slipped out of him, leaving him empty and aching, and he tried to regain control of his lungs as he waited the few seconds it took for Naruto to smear the oil onto himself. Strong hands gripped his thighs and lifted them up and to the sides, forcing him to release the death grip he had around Naruto's back.

"I want a good view of you" Naruto said, sounding a bit strained, and Sasuke hooked his arms underneath his knees to hold them up against his chest.

"How's this?" he asked between labored breaths, and Naruto's aroused look was all the answer he needed.

Naruto's palms dragged down his chest and stomach, skipping around his leaking need, those blue eyes pinning him down in shuddering anticipation. Sasuke had hardly touched himself as he waited for Naruto's return, never getting into the mood on his own, and now he felt ready to explode the moment he was entered.

"Hah, _yes_" he gasped as he felt the swollen head of Naruto's cock breaching the ring of muscle, his whole body tingling as Naruto slowly sunk deeper inside him.

Naruto was groaning, the sight of Sasuke underneath him, squirming and moaning from being filled, an erotic flush covering his cheeks; it was just so many times better than he remembered. The silence inside the house was now filled up with the lewd sounds they made, as well as the occasional creaking sound the table did as Naruto started thrusting. Sasuke's nails dug into the skin on his thighs, Naruto bruising his hips as he took leverage for every movement, every deliberate snap of his own as he drove into the barely coherent Uchiha.

Abandoning his rhythm to pound roughly into Sasuke, Naruto leaned forwards until his forehead connected with a pale heaving chest. A sheen of sweat had formed on their bodies as they kept moving in sync, thrusting and meeting thrusts, repeating each other's names as if praying desperately. They left reality behind as they focused solely on the other, every sound, every touch, every nerve end lighting up in a spark of pleasure. Sasuke lost the grip on his legs but Naruto caught them, pulling them over his shoulders, hands moving upwards to caress Sasuke's sides.

Release caught them before they had time to register the crescendo of pleasure, and their bodies were trembling, jerking as they rode it out. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, rubbing his forehead against his skin, loud breathing mixing with the words that wouldn't stop spilling from his lips.

"So fucking good Sasuke, you're mine, all mine, you better be listening to me bastard, only I can hold you, pleasure you, come inside of you."

The words barely registered in Sasuke's foggy mind, but they still brought rushes of warmth through his already overheated body. He blinked, trying to come back to reality, feeling the hardness of the table uncomfortably underneath him. Suddenly he couldn't stop the choked chuckle from escaping his throat.

"What is it?" Naruto mumbled, now trailing his mouth back and forth over his ribs, placing openmouthed kisses everywhere he thought one was needed.

"I just, couldn't help but think what mother would say if she knew what we did on her table."

Naruto looked up from his ministrations to take in the unreadable feelings in the darkness of Sasuke's eyes.

"And I realized that I don't give a damn."

Leaning forwards, standing on his tiptoes, Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's, sensing rather than feeling the conflict of emotions in the kiss.

"You'll be fine" he murmured, tightening his hands around Sasuke's sides. "You _will_ be."

Sasuke let out a shaky sigh, brushing some hair out of his face, drying off some of the sweat in the process.

"Take me to bed" he whispered. "And don't let go of me when I pass out."

Letting his eyes roam down and back up Sasuke's body, lingering on the semen decorating the firm abs, Naruto nodded. Standing up he brought Sasuke with him, clutching him to his chest. Catching Sasuke's kiss-swollen lips in another bruising kiss he slid his arms downwards to embrace his lower back, pressing their far from satisfied groins together.

"You won't be thinking about anything besides me for the rest of the day" Naruto promised through the chaste kisses he placed over Sasuke's cheeks and mouth, and Sasuke could feel his whole body aching for that promise to be fulfilled.

* * *

This felt a little bit like a filler chapter, but next one will have lots more talking and stuff... Maybe some fun smex too, I don't know yet:p I hope you're all still with me even though this turned so angsty as of late... Ah well, goodnight sweet readers, I'm gonna go curl up around my pretty girlfriend and keep being all lovey-dovey because damn that's a nice feeling:3 (I just can't help crying and wailing every time I try writing these chapters though gah)


	37. Reach for me, always

Ah, I apologize for calling the previous chapter a filler. Writing something and reading it is very different, and re-reading it kinda made me see the significance of it. So here's another significant chapter. No smex though, sorry. I did kind of, umm, get stuck at one point and feeling a little frustrated I just went ahead and wrote a crazy spin-off that's basically a smutty threesome between Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara... I blame adgxvnetu for cheering me on. Well, it's not done yet, but I'm thinking I might finish it if anyone wants to read it and publish it on my tumblr or sth. We'll see...

Now, two nice things is that we breached the 500 reviews level, and also this fic is now over 200,000 words on ff. Too damn long haha, but I'm really happy about it. Ooh and most importantly ten days ago (1st of July) was the one year anniversary since I published my first story here! I'm looking forward to another year of writing fufufu~

* * *

Chapter 37: Reach for me, always

'

Naruto's subconscious woke up before he did, and when he suddenly realized he was leaning halfway out of bed reaching for something he frowned and stopped for a moment. Hearing the buzz of his phone though he groggily rubbed some sleep out of his eyes and latched onto his backpack, dragging it closer to the bed. Sasuke had brought it up with him when he found Naruto looking at the photographs, and he glanced back quickly at the sleeping form of his boyfriend.

Focusing back on retrieving his phone he sighed as it stopped mid signal. Still, he decided he might as well check who it was, and he dug it out of a side pocket. Raising his eyebrows when he saw that it had been Itachi calling he pressed the call back button, checking the time, wondering what Sasuke's brother might want. Remembering he hadn't changed time zone yet he looked out the window, the sky a rosy red, sun close to the horizon. It could be dawn just as well as dusk, he had no idea, but since his phone was closer to dawn he figured it was night here now.

"_Naruto, have you talked to Sasuke lately?"_ Itachi asked as he answered right after the first signal, skipping hello.

"Umm, well, he's right here next to me?" Naruto said, trying to wake up, mind still caught in that dreamlike state at the edges of reality.

"_Right next to- what do you mean did he go to Australia?" _

Itachi's voice sounded a little panicked, and Naruto had to take the phone from his ear for a second to stare at it. This wasn't a dream right?

"I'm back, didn't he tell you?"

"_No. I guess he's had other things on his mind. Well, that certainly makes me feel better. Where are you?"_

"At the summer house" Naruto yawned, lying back down and turning to his side so he could see Sasuke. "Been here all day."

"_You know I've tried to call a countless times" _Itachi scolded him, but Naruto was too tired to care at the moment.

"Mm we've been sleeping, mostly."

He traced Sasuke's arm with a finger, following it underneath the covers and intertwining their hands.

"_I… take it he hasn't said anything yet?"_

"'Bout what?"

Naruto rolled over on his back again, starting to feel as if his brain was working again. The hesitancy in Itachi's voice certainly sped up the process.

"_Hm, well, we had a meeting with Gaara yesterday. He didn't seem to be taking the news too well. I didn't want to bother him at first, he's pretty mad at me. But can you tell him to call me when he wakes up?"_

"Who's Gaara?" Naruto asked, a thousand possible explanations running through his head, half of them highly unbelievable thanks to his brain still being partly asleep.

"_A friend of sorts, you could say. Well, you'll meet him soon enough I guess, but I'll let you and Sasuke talk it over first. Take care of him, alright?"_

"Sure…"

The way Itachi said it made him feel as if that Gaara person was there and not appreciating being called 'a friend of sorts'. But if Itachi could still make jokes, maybe things weren't as bad as he'd thought. Or maybe he was just dreaming this.

Dropping the phone next to him he snuggled up to Sasuke, rubbing his nose against his neck. Right now he wasn't feeling very open to any negative feelings, pushing them all to the back of his mind. With a content sigh he fell asleep again.

~Line breaker~

When Naruto woke up the next time, it was to the sound of heavy rain against the windows. He felt a little disoriented first, checking to make sure Sasuke was still there next to him. There was a clock hanging on the wall that he'd missed before, telling him it was close to nine. Morning or night? When the foggy memories of Itachi's phone call came back he figured it had to be morning now, sure he'd been pretty tired yesterday but not enough to sleep over twenty-four hours.

Sitting up he stretched out a few kinks, rubbing his shoulder that appeared to have been in an uncomfortable position for a while. Sasuke was still sleeping soundly, not reacting when he combed through his hair a couple of times.

For some reason he felt a little restless, yesterday's events as well as Itachi's words gnawing at the back of his mind. Getting up he figured he'd take a shower, then make some breakfast before waking Sasuke up.

Standing by the kitchen counter half an hour later he contemplatively cut up a bell pepper, mind still mulling over everything. He hadn't come to any good conclusions though, and shaking his head he decided to just talk it through with Sasuke later. No point coming up with theories that only managed to worry him.

The sound of the unfamiliar doorbell froze him, knife hovering over the red fruit. Wondering who the hell it could be he made his way over to the door, hoping it wasn't anyone who'd be bothered seeing him in only swim trunks, since they were the first thing he'd found in his overcrowded backpack, too tired to retrieve his pants from the kitchen and too lazy to change into them once he got downstairs.

The man on the other side of the doorstep greeted his surprise with a calm face, stretching out a hand for him to shake. The rain had let up, now a faint drizzle, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"I'm Gaara" the man said, and Naruto simply stared at him.

He was dressed casually, but looking the kind of good that only Sasuke or Itachi could, wearing just a simple light grey button up shirt and jeans with a trench coat hanging off his shoulders. Jeez, were all Itachi's friends models of something? The other few he'd met before could have been at least.

"So you're the sort of friend?" Naruto blurted out as they shook hands, the tick in Gaara's eye telling him that yes, he had been present during that phone call.

"I don't know why Itachi would call me that, but then again, he was a little drunk."

Naruto's eyes widened. Itachi drunk? Maybe things were already going to hell then.

"Umm, haha…" was all Naruto could get out, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, feeling naked when Gaara took in the sight of him, the orange fabric only reaching somewhere mid-thigh.

Suddenly Gaara let out a small puff of air through his nose, a smirk adorning his face, and it had Naruto's cheeks heat up for some reason.

"What?" he demanded, crossing his arms, not letting Gaara inside just yet.

"Just thinking that 'miracle boyfriend' kind of suits you. Now, are you going to let me in?"

Naruto's mouth opened and closed helplessly as he tried to wrap his mind around this person, that didn't enjoy being called a sort of friend and was obviously close enough to Itachi to go drinking with him after something bad had happened.

Wait a minute, wasn't the bad thing the meeting with this Gaara guy?

Narrowing his eyes Naruto stood his ground, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Just what made Gaara come all the way out here, in the morning, without announcing himself first? He must have one hell of a nerve to do something like that.

"I don't know" he said, "Depends on what you want."

Gaara met his eyes calculatingly for a moment, but then he sighed and seemed to slump a little from his formerly imposing posture.

"Look, Naruto, I haven't slept enough tonight, I have another case I need to finish in the afternoon, Itachi kept bitching at me for making his brother cry and I would really like to talk to you. So we can do this either the nice, friendly way, or I can shove my badge in your face and make it all official and uncomfortable."

"You made Sasuke cry?!"

"Well no, figuratively speaking, but-"

Gaara's voice was cut off as Naruto slammed the door, muttering to himself about the kind of friends Itachi hung out with. He didn't have time to lock it though before Gaara pulled it open, stepping inside and hanging up his coat as if Naruto hadn't just told him to get lost.

"Make some coffee and we'll talk" Gaara said calmly, taking off his shoes and completely ignoring Naruto's incredulous look.

"We don't have coffee" was all Naruto could think of saying, almost cringing at the sharp look Gaara sent him for it.

"Well damn, just another thing to add to the list of how awful my day is turning out to be. I'll take whatever you have."

Naruto nodded, moving into the kitchen before realizing that he'd just done exactly as told when he was supposed to throw Gaara out. Sighing he figured he might as well humor the guy, maybe Itachi would be mad at him otherwise, who knows. Thankfully he'd cleaned up the kitchen before starting to make breakfast; it would have been a little embarrassing if Gaara had entered to find their clothes on the floor and the kitchen oil lying suspiciously open on the counter.

"It's juice or water" he said after checking the fridge, taking the box of organic orange juice out and waving it towards Gaara.

"Juice is fine" the red-head replied, sinking down in a chair and letting his eyes roam around the room. "Nice place" he commented.

"So," Naruto started, having filled two glasses and put them down between them on the table, "Just what do you want to talk to us about?"

"Actually, I mostly wanted to talk to you, Naruto. And Itachi will probably yell at me for this too…"

Gaara stared out the window unhappily, and Naruto felt himself burning with curiosity. Just what the hell was Gaara's relationship with Itachi?

"Okay, but seriously what's going on?"

Gaara focused back on him, mild surprise on his face.

"You mean you don't know? Just what did you and Sasuke do all day yesterday?"

Naruto pouted, but couldn't stop the faint red spreading over his cheeks as he though back on the more intimate parts of yesterday. Then he frowned, thinking of Sasuke's behavior.

"You know, I've never seen Sasuke this upset. Not even when he had his falling out with his mother…"

"Well, I guess it's not easy finding out about your father starting up Akatsuki."

"So he did do it" Naruto mumbled, almost to himself, leaning his chin in one hand and staring down at the table.

"I thought you didn't know?" Gaara asked, and Naruto shook his head slowly.

"If this is what it's about, then I know. I just don't know about _your _involvement."

"Right" Gaara said, and fished something out of his jeans pocket. "I'm investigating the whole thing" he continued, pushing his badge across the table towards Naruto.

Eyeing the badge Naruto pursed his lips in thought, tilting his head to the side as his gaze flickered between it and Gaara.

"You went to talk to Jiraiya" he stated more than asked, holding out the badge so Gaara could take it back.

"I did" Gaara answered, now scrutinizing him with his pale green eyes. "How come you know all this?"

"I met them a couple of days ago" he shrugged, calm on the outside but feeling his mind race a mile a minute. "I kinda figured yesterday, but what you're saying is that Sasuke knows his dad might have had something to do with my parents dying?"

Gaara nodded, leaning back in his chair and playing with the badge, tossing it up and catching it again. Then he clutched it in his hand and sighed again.

"Well, I only told him Akatsuki was most likely responsible for it, Fugaku didn't necessarily give the order."

"My dad thought he wouldn't hurt them" Naruto said, vaguely surprised his voice didn't waver.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto weighed the options. On the one hand, Gaara had every official right to see the diaries. On the other, he could understand what Jiraiya meant when he hadn't let him see them.

"I'll go get them for you" he finally said, letting out a breath. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke was still sleeping when he entered the bedroom again, and after digging through the mess in his bag and finding the two diaries he'd brought with him he went over to the bed. For a minute he stood in silence, simply watching Sasuke breathe rhythmically. With a small smile he leaned over to press a kiss to his temple, wishing he could just tell him everything would be okay, and then it would be. Gripping the books tight in his hand he went back downstairs, Gaara looking at him expectantly.

"Some of my dad's diaries" he explained, and Gaara's eyes widened before he eyed them hungrily, as if they would tell him the answers to all his questions. "But," Naruto continued, holding them up against his chest, "You better treat them with care."

"Of course" Gaara promised, hurriedly starting to leaf through them once Naruto had handed them over. "I take it there's something interesting in here?"

"I don't know about the one with blue covers, but the orange one… No hands on evidence I guess but…"

Gaara quickly opened the orange one, starting to skim through the pages. Naruto felt a little uncomfortable, letting a stranger read what was obviously meant only for him. Then again, if his parents' murderer could be caught…

He could feel his sixteen-year-old self stir somewhere underneath the protective layers he'd created, reminding him of the frustration he'd felt at not getting anywhere closer to finding out what happened than vague guesses and possibilities.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Gaara looked up reluctantly, absorbed in the text.

"I'm not the only one after Akatsuki" he said, brushing through his fringe. "Well, not the only country I should say. But it's kind of personal."

Naruto wanted to ask, but he was interrupted by a presence looming in the doorway.

"What's he doing here?" Sasuke asked, voice testy.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but snapped it shut again, fighting down the urge to just slam him into the closest object and do perverted things to him.

"Maybe you should put on some clothes" Gaara suggested after a glance in Sasuke's direction before returning to the diary again.

"Hn. I'm sure you've seen naked guys the morning after some rough sex before."

Naruto winced, but Gaara didn't react.

"You didn't answer my question" Sasuke continued.

"I'm here to officially apologize about being so blunt the other day" Gaara said stiffly, rather obviously not having come up with the apology himself.

"If Itachi can't handle it then maybe you should apologize to him instead."

Gaara glared at Sasuke, shutting the book closed with a snap.

"You're ten years too young to talk to me like that" he retorted, and Naruto swallowed nervously at feeling the tension in the air.

"Sasuke, really, you should go put on some clothes" he said, glancing back and forth between the two annoyed men.

"Whatever, you're not the one I'm mad at anyway" Sasuke sniffed, turning with a dramatic flair that was less impressive naked and stomped back up the stairs.

Naruto sighed with relief, running a hand through his hair, stopping when he noticed Gaara's eyes on him.

"What?"

"Just thinking, you're pretty good at handling him."

"It's not that hard" Naruto muttered, wondering why everyone had to make such a big deal about Sasuke's behavior.

Sure, sometimes he could be a little melodramatic, but hardly worse than other people. Maybe it was just the fact that he was usually so stoical that when he finally blew a fuse it seemed much worse in comparison.

They passed the time waiting for Sasuke to come back in silence, Gaara reading and Naruto playing absentmindedly with his glass. When Sasuke returned he sat down on the chair next to Naruto's, a grumpy look on his face.

"I'm not happy about seeing you here" he said, crossing his arms with narrowed eyes.

"I know," Gaara replied softly, "But I doubt you'd be happier just because I waited a week."

"No, really, I _would_ be happier if you waited a week. I haven't even talked to Naruto about it yet, and then you show up uninvited. It's pretty rude."

"In my line of work you can't always do things the polite way. I'd never get anywhere."

"I doubt a few days would make a difference."

"Okay, you know what?" Naruto said, interrupting Gaara's response. "This isn't getting anywhere. You're both obviously mad at Itachi, so go yell at him instead of taking it out on each other."

The other two fell silent, squirming uncomfortably in their seats. _Great, just great _Naruto thought. _Neither of them want to talk to Itachi about it._

"Sasuke, help me make breakfast will you?" he tried, standing up to continue his previous work.

"Hn. Fine."

"Do you want some?" he asked Gaara, shrugging when the man declined.

Breakfast was spent in silence, Sasuke shooting the occasional glare in Gaara's direction but mostly ignoring him. When Gaara shut the diary again, signaling he'd finished, Naruto watched him with half anticipation, half wariness.

"I'll be taking these with me" Gaara said, standing up and smoothing out his shirt a little. "I have to get back or my boss will become annoying."

Naruto nodded, but surprisingly Sasuke held out a hand as if to stop him.

"Wait, there's something I… there's something I need to know."

Gaara looked at him expectantly, but Sasuke seemed to have trouble getting the words out, clenching and unclenching his hands in frustration.

"We can always talk later" Gaara said, making a move to leave, but Sasuke's words stopped him.

"I overheard what Itachi said. After I'd left the room, I mean."

Gaara's frowned, putting a hand down on the table and leaning on it, giving Sasuke a searching look.

"He won't be happy to know that" he said, then sighed. "But you'll have to talk to him about it, it's not any of my business. Your father is innocent until proven guilty, that's all I can say, and there's nothing that would make either alternative more likely right now."

Sasuke met his gaze but soon averted his eyes, slumping into the chair with an unhappy expression.

"Right" he sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, I'm off" Gaara said after a momentary silence, raising a hand as a goodbye to Naruto. "Nice to meet you Naruto."

Standing up Naruto followed him into the hallway, concern shining in his eyes.

"You'll be fine, don't look like that" Gaara commented after putting on his shoes and coat, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "People have recovered from worse."

"That hardly makes me feel better" Naruto snorted, opening the door for him.

"I'm afraid that wasn't the point" Gaara replied, stepping out onto the porch. "Itachi has faith in you though, and I kinda need him functional so make sure Sasuke is too, okay?"

"Just _how_ do you know Itachi so well anyway?"

Naruto couldn't help but ask, and he waited with baited breath for Gaara's answer. He didn't expect the other man to make a small grimace though, looking slightly peeved.

"Through work, sadly. I would have much rather bumped into him in a gay club, you know?"

Naruto chuckled in surprise, the wink Gaara gave him before walking off making him wonder if maybe the red-head had a thing for Sasuke's brother.

_Well,_ he thought, _who could blame him?_

Back in the kitchen though, all other thoughts flew out of his mind when he saw the morose expression on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke…" he said, stopping next to him, not sure how to proceed.

"How much do you know?" Sasuke asked quietly, staring down at his clasped hands.

Naruto mulled the words over in his head before answering.

"I know about the connection between our parents, and about Akatsuki. But I found out from Jiraiya and the diaries my dad wrote. I bumped into them randomly a few days ago, that's pretty much why I decided to come back home."

Sasuke had stayed in the same position as he spoke, but now he raised his eyes, and Naruto felt something wrench his heart at seeing the emotion in them.

"It's okay" he whispered, stepping close, cupping Sasuke's face with both hands. "I know it hurts, it hurts me too."

"That's not all that happened." Sasuke seemed to have trouble getting the words out, his whole body tense. "The things I heard Itachi say…"

Naruto bumped their foreheads together, letting out a long breath. His thumbs stroke Sasuke's cheeks as he tried to pour every ounce of strength he possessed through his eyes to pass on to the darks ones.

"You can tell me" he whispered, reassuringly, wishing he could just take all of Sasuke's pain and throw it down a bottomless pit never to return again.

Nodding Sasuke collected himself, swallowing several times, unclenching his hands and placing them on Naruto's hips instead. Warm breaths washed over his mouth in a steady rhythm, and he tried to calm down, forcing himself to match his intakes of air with Naruto's.

"He promised he'd let me know the truth, but in the end he still kept things from me. I got upset when Gaara told me about your parents, so I left the room, and…" Sasuke paused, having difficulty controlling his breathing again, slowly calming as Naruto rubbed soothing circles over his temples. "Seems like the base of our fortune comes from selling drugs."

Naruto froze for a second, but hurriedly resumed the movements of his thumbs.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said, holding Sasuke's gaze with his and refusing to let him look away.

"And then," Sasuke continued, fingers digging into Naruto's skin, "my mother apparently tried to kill me so I wouldn't have to live with the corruption when she found out about it. I can even remember it." Letting out an exasperated chuckle Sasuke closed his eyes, biting his lip. "I was seven, shit, I didn't realize what was going on at all. I just knew mother was acting a little strange, and then she told me I was sick, that I needed medicine, and she gave me these pills…"

Naruto was glad that Sasuke had his eyes closed, or else he'd see the horror on his face. Taking a deep breath Sasuke continued, and Naruto was scared to think of what must be going on in his head, remembering something like that.

"I took them, of course, I didn't like pills but you know… And then for some reason she left my room, I was in bed, I don't know, and Itachi came in and told me that aliens had replaced the medicine with their eggs, and if I didn't puke them up I'd have alien babies… I was so scared of that back then, we'd watched the Alien movie in secret…"

Sasuke sniffled, and Naruto hugged him to his chest, caressing his neck, lips pressed against the top of his head. He didn't know how to react, didn't know what to say, all he could do was listen and hope it was enough.

"I wouldn't stop crying for an hour. I don't think I've ever cried that much since then."

"He saved your life…" Naruto mumbled, feeling Sasuke's hands twitch.

"That's all he ever does, save me. It makes me angry, and then I get mad at myself for it because I love him, and I know he's just helping me. But I'm so sick of it, so sick of being helpless…"

Sasuke fell silent, drawing ragged breaths against Naruto's bare chest, pressing his face into the comforting warmth.

"I know how it feels, I spent so many years wishing I'd get older" Naruto murmured, cheek against Sasuke's hair now. "I thought that, once I was old enough to take care of myself I wouldn't need to rely on anyone, I wouldn't feel the pain of having no one when I needed them. I'd be needed by someone else instead."

"I need you" Sasuke whispered, and Naruto could feel something wet run down Sasuke's cheek onto his skin.

"And I need you too, so much Sasuke. I'm not as strong as I wish. I can't tell you everything will be fine, like Itachi can. I can just be here. I can just…" He took a small pause to breathe. "We met, you know, when I was just a baby. Our moms were friends… Imagine if we could have grown up together."

"You wouldn't have liked me."

Naruto smiled at that, chuckling despite the seriousness of the moment.

"And you would have probably thought I was the most annoying person ever."

Sasuke let out a half sob half snort, raising his head so they were face to face again.

"We'd be arguing over pointless things…"

"And then I'd try to punch you but you'd always win."

"Of course, but in secret I'd have this huge crush on you."

"Really?"

"Really."

They smiled at each other, and just like the previous morning Naruto felt that sensation of being home settling itself comfortably within his heart.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me" he said, drying off some of the tear stains on Sasuke's cheeks.

"I have a crush on you right now" Sasuke replied, face serious, and Naruto took a moment to memorize his face, tracing his nose, eyebrows, cheekbones, all of it so beautiful.

Not only because he'd gotten lucky in the gene pool, but because of the pain and the love expressed in every shape and curve, in the dark eyes deep as wells, inviting Naruto in, wanting him to see, to know everything.

"I hope it's more than a crush" Naruto mumbled, leaning in, lips tingling when they brushed over Sasuke's.

Slanting his mouth he slowly moved his lips against Sasuke's responding ones, letting the emotions just as slowly build up to a crescendo, overcoming him with their strength as he separated them to gasp for air, chest heavy underneath the pressure.

Running a hand lovingly through dark hair Naruto swallowed against his constricting throat. He'd give everything to Sasuke, bare his soul, accepting the hand reaching out to him, and he felt as if his blood burned in his veins as he shakily straightened up.

Without a word Sasuke rose as well, eyes conveying a thousand silent words instead as they walked towards the stairs.

Right now they needed to feel each other, feel the physical reassurance of skin on skin, heart against heart.

Stepping into the bedroom Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand, pulling him close.

He wouldn't let go for a long time.

* * *

Slowly slowly they will recover from this whole mess... I don't know but I thought Naruto's interaction with Gaara was kinda funny in this. And I'm dying to know what Itachi and Gaara did while out drinking. I have a feeling I'll write something like that in the sequel... Anyway my pretty baby adgxvnetu has left the country and gone back home so I'm kinda lonely haha. I'm taking care of my uncle's cat and house so today when it's raining we're just lazing around in the living room... Nice though that my best friend is finally back from her Asia backpacking, I hadn't seen her since Christmas... It was fun telling her I have a girlfriend, she was a little surprised but happy. The fun part was telling her about the age difference *cough cough* she kinda flipped hahaX)

I'll be working lots starting the day after tomorrow so it might take a while to update, who knows... I'm always so unpredictable when I write heh. Love you people as always!


End file.
